The Love's Paths
by BrightFoxy
Summary: The story took place a month after the movie's timeline. Nick started to feel something to Judy. He wasn't that brave to tell her, but he doesn't know one thing - Judy felt the same to him. Lovely story about progressing relationships between two couples. Include sex scenes.
1. Invite

Note I've made over 10 months after posting first chapter (Please read!) :

Well, on the beginning I just want to say, that first two or three chapters aren't that good as I wanted them to be. Just looking at them now makes me laugh at myself. The new ones, especially above 6th, are better in general. First ones were little bit like... experiment. I wasn't sure if it will do and grow more, and maybe that's why they aren't that good. But like I said only first ones are... little under the top. Many things've changed in my way of writing this story. I will remaster first chapters some day.

Another thing, sex scenes. For now, there is actually four in this story. If you don't want any spoilers or something, don't read anything further in this paragraph. But if you actually want only these scenes, those are chapters 27, 36, 52 and 55. Last mentioned isn't scene of Judy and Nick though. There will be obviously more in the future.

But okay, now I'm giving the floor to me from 10 months ago.

Hi guys! I just decided to write a new FanFiction about Zootopia. Also this is my first attempt to write something like this, so don't be angry at me when i do something wrong :) Here's a little prologue for this story:

The story took place a month after the movie's timeline. Chief Bogo was really impressed about Nick and Judy's progress in the police department. They just went fast trough ranks. Some day Bogo received a new case to solve (but it's included in this story). It was about Gazelle; she was harassed. Chief was aware that "Sly Fox" and "Dumb Bunny" duo could deal with that challenge. He was right, because they handled it in one week! From that time on, the boss was convinced they are great detectives. Ever since that, their relationship was becoming more intimate. From that moment, Nick started to feel something to Judy. He wasn't that brave to tell her, but he doesn't know one thing - Judy felt the same to him.

 _ **Chapter 1: "Invite"**_

That was a normal day in ZPD. The shift was about to finish. It was ten minutes to 6 p.m - the hour everyone goes home. The Sun in the orange sky was disappearing. There were a lot of animals heading to the main hall.

"C'mon Judy" Nick hurried the bunny up, because he didn't want to leave the department as the last animal.

"Okay okay" Judy said, but she didn't really care about that.

"We always leave as the last ones" Nick continued while getting dressed. Then, he walked up to the main exit. Judy joined him quickly and now they were on their way to the department's parking. They were about to leave the building when they heard someone's voice:

"Hey, wait you two!" Judy and Nick just turned around at the same time they heard that. It was a big surprise - it was Gazelle herself! She ran towards them.

"Nick, look! It's Gazelle!" Judy said that with excitement in her voice as she grabbed Nick's hand at the same time. Nobody noted that, but when she held his paw, Nick blushed and his heart started to beat faster. "I can't believe it's you!" Judy couldn't hide her excite when she said that.

"I'm glad I caught you" said Gazelle. "I'm really thankful to you two! Now, when these animals are in the jail, I feel safe" Gazelle said with a small grin on her face.

"Not a big deal" Judy said and smiled her back.

Only Nick didn't show any trace of emotion on his face. He was too embarrassed to even say something, because Judy was still holding his hand.

"May I ask why you are blushed, Nick?" Gazelle asked, staring at him. At that moment, Judy looked at his face and noted her partner's face was red. Nick started blushing even more.

"It's because... It's because... you are there... and... and-he started stuttering - you know..."

"Okay, okay, I get it" Gazelle said and started giggling.

Judy realized why Nick was so embarrassed - she was still holding his hand. The bunny was so excited, because the boy she fell in love with, was blushing as she was grabbing his paw.

"I'm really thankful to you. In return, I'd like to invite you to my place! How about this Saturday?" Gazelle said suddenly.

"That's cool! What do you think about that, Nick?" Judy asked him and started looking in his eyes.

"Yes... Good idea" Nick said without hesitation in his voice. He was still too embarrassed to say something more constructive.

"That's great! So are we agreed?" She asked.

"Of course we are!" Judy confirmed.

"Okay, so we will see on Saturday" She said and started heading to the exit.

When Gazelle left department, there was awkward silence. Judy was still holding Nick's hand.

"We should leave too. A beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Nick said that looking in the sky through the main hall windows.

"Yup, you are right" Judy agreed with him.

"So... Let's go..." He said, trying to walk away, but Judy didn't want to let him go, still holding his paw. Now, Nick was really embarrassed. He knew, that Judy noted his red face. Silence appeared again. Judy was looking straight into his eyes. She could see he didn't know what to do. She decided to help him a little. She came closer and hugged him. Now, Nick completely didn't know what to do. He hugged her in return. Both of them could feel the warmth of partner's body. their hearts started to beat faster. It was the first time they were hugging themselves for so long. Judy felt safe in his arms. She wished this moment had never ended.

"Thank you, Nick" Judy said and started to starring into his eyes again.

"You thank for what?" Nick asked looking in her eyes too.

"For everything... You dumb fox" she answered and hugged him again.

"You bunnies... You are so emotional..." Nick said and hugged her back. "Now we really should leave"

"You are right. Let's go"

After these words, Judy grabbed Nick's hand. They head to the parking, where the Nick's car was parked. The fox and bunny looked really cute, especially when they held their paws - they looked as if a real couple. Judy and Nick seemed to be aware of it. They were still blushing. The sky was beautiful in that moment. Nick felt absolutely great. The girl he loves, was holding his hand.

000

After twenty minutes, they reached Judy's place. That night the Moon was bright. Judy was about to get out the car, but she turned around to Nick and gave him a grin.

"Thank you for today" she said.

"Thank you too, Judy" Nick answered her.

"Come here Nick" Judy said. She got closer to Nick and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow" she added.

Nick was really confused, but he know one thing - he was enjoyed that. When he reached his house he was still very, very excited about that kiss. When he was laying in his bed he said to himself in mind "You are really lucky fox, Nick. You are really lucky fox". After these words He grabbed and hugged the bedding near to him and fell asleep. At the same time Judy was about to sleep too. "This was best evening ever" she said to herself in mind. "I love this fox" she added in mind and fell asleep too.

So that's it for this chapter. Maybe there is not many details, but I think it's okay.

Much thanks to my friend Adam, who helped me with create this chapter. Love you boy 3 (but no homo there).

Bright Foxy


	2. Promotion and relax time?

Hello guys! So I have finished second part already, and now I'm working on third one. I have a lot of exams now, but I think I should be able to upload third one at this Monday. Enough talking. Hope you enjoy.

 _ **Chapter 2: Promotion and... relax time?**_

It was early in the morning. The Sun was about to rise. Nick was looking through the window in his kitchen, holding the cup of coffee in his hand. Now he was watching the sun's rising in the sky. He was enjoying this view every morning. After eating, as good as coffee, breakfast, Nick took a shower and dressed up. He looked at clock - It was 7 a.m. - that means he's got one hour left. He always starts work at 8 p.m. on Fridays, so Nick decided to sit near the window and enjoy beautiful outlook.

000

A few minutes later, Nick was ready to leave. He got inside the car, left his property and joined the traffic. There were many commuters on the road, but Nick didn't really care. Now, the fox was heading to Judy's house. He is always happy to see her. This time it was different. Nick had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was afraid of meeting her, but on the other hand he wanted to be around his partner. He wanted to see her smile and her sweet, beautiful eyes. After ten minutes, he reached Judy's house. She was already waiting outside for him.

"Morning Nicky" She said and took a sit in the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that?"

"Oh c'mon. You know, you like it" Judy said with grin on her face.

"Do I like it? Yes... I do" Nick answered and smiled her back.

Silence fell over after those words. Both of them thought about yesterday's evening. Fox and bunny were delighted by that.

000

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the department. It was a pretty peaceful morning in ZPD. There weren't many animals in the main hall.

"Good morning you two" Clawhauser welcomed them with a huge smile.

"What's up Clawhauser?" Nick asked him.

"Ahh, nothing special. A usual day" he said with a tinge of boredom in his voice. "By the way - Chief wants to see you in his office"

"Something happened?" Judy asked. She was a little bit surprised.

"Yeah... but I don't know what" Clawhauser said. He didn't want to tell a secret.

"Okay, see you then, Clawhauser" Nick said and went with Judy in Bogo's office direction.

"See you" He asked back. "OMG! They are looking soooo cute together 3" Clawhauser said to himself.

000

"Good to see you Hopps and Wilde" Bogo said when they entered. "Take a sit, please".

"What's the matter, chief?" Nick asked, wandering why he called them.

"I need to talk to you" - he started - "I'm really impressed with your progress in ZPD. You proved, that you are good detectives. You solved the last case really well. I gave some thought to it and decided to promote you. As of now, you are detectives officially, but it's not everything. I'm sure you deserve some rest. You have a month off from work. Sorry, but I have to go now. You can go home".

"Chief, I don't know what to say!" Judy said with excitement in her voice

"You don't have to say anything. Just go home now. See you two next month".

Both of them were excited. They didn't even think they could achieve so much in such a short period of time. Judy gave an impression of being eager than Nick. However, he wasn't less excited.

"Can you believe it, Nick? We are genuine detectives now!"

"Yeah, that's awesome!"

"Should we leave?"

"Yeah, let's go" he confirmed.

After a while, they were ready to leave the department. Now, our new detectives were heading to the Nick's car. That day, the weather was beautiful. It was sunny and hot. There weren't any clouds in the sky. It seemed to be a pretty good day. In good moods, the duo got in the Nick's car. They were enjoying the beautiful conditions, and the convertible made it all possible. They were talking about today's promotion for entire journey.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" Nick asked Judy when they reached her house.

"No. Not really"

"You know... Would you like to go to the cinema with me? I've got two tickets for today's movie. I wanted to go with my cousin, but he needs to leave Zootopia tonight" He started blushing a little.

"Would I like it? Of course I would, Nick! That sounds great!" Judy ascertained with smile.

Judy was about to leave, but right before closing the door she asked:

"When does it start? You know I need to prepare myself on time"

"At 8 p.m."

"Okay, so see you Nicky" She said and started giggling.

"See you Carrots"

Judy was very excited about that. She even forgot to ask about the movie's title, but she didn't really care about that. She was too thrilled. The boy she loves invited her to the cinema. Judy can't wait for today's evening. Nick seemed to be extremely exited too. Judy accepted his invitation. He was a little bit afraid of asking her, but now he was glad he did that. There was a lot of time left. They've got eleven hours before movie's screening.

 _10 hours later_

Nick decided to leave house earlier. There was gridlock on Zootopia's streets. He didn't want to be late. He took tickets from the table, grabbed the keys and left his house. Before fox joined the traffic, he texted Judy:

"I'm already on my way, but there's heavy traffic. I'll be in 30 min."

"OK, CU" Judy texted back.

She started preparing herself. She didn't know what to wear. Judy wanted to look really nice for Nick. She decided right before Nick's arrival. Nick was waiting for her, while he could feel his heart beating a little bit faster. He couldn't wait to spend some time with the bunny he loves.

"Hello Nicky" Judy flashed a grin at him when she got in.

"Hey Carrots" Nick answered and smiled her back.

"I forgot to ask you. What's the movie's title?"

"Beauty of Annihilation"

"That sounds interesting. What is the movie about?"

"I don't know, but everyone says it's great"

"Ok. So let's go. I don't want to be late"

Despite heavy traffic, they made it in time. It was five minutes to 8 p.m. They were heading to the screening room. Even though the movie was released a month ago and a lot of animals saw it, the room was full. Judy spotted some free seats at the top. She grabbed the Nick's paw and pointed at them. When they were sitting, the movie was about to start. When the lights turned off, Nick could feel someone grabbing his hand. It was Judy. He looked at her and started blushing a little.

"It's already a wonderful evening" She said and laid down her head on his shoulder. Judy got red on her face too.

The movie has just started. Nick didn't really show that, but he was very, very excited. Judy seemed to be as delighted as he was. She grabbed his hand more tightly and closed her eyes.

000

"Carrots?" Nick started poking her "Judy wake up"

Judy opened her eyes. She was surprised. She saw animals going to the exit. She just slept through film. Bunny was too relaxed with her head resting on fox's shoulder and his fluffy tail around her.

"Did you sleep entire time?"

"No..." She lied "You know...Your tail is silky... I fell asleep at the end"

"C'mon Carrots. Let's go"

"Mhm" Judy mewed and yawned.

Nick was absolutely ashamed by this situation. But not only he. Judy couldn't believe she actually slept for entire movie. She was red on the face now. Nick noticed that, but he ignored the fact. He didn't want to embarrass her any more.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Carrots?" Nick asked when they were going to Judy's house.

"Yes..." Judy said with uncertainty in her voice

"Didn't you sleep for entire time?" He asked staring in her eyes.

"I didn't" She said that, trying not to disappoint him.

"Hmmm. You are lying"

"What? No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Your nose is twitching and you dropped your ears" Nick said and started giggling. At the same moment they arrived at her house.

"Nick... I don't know what to say..." Judy started blushing.

"You don't have to say anything, Judy. That was a wonderful evening for me" He said and gave her a smile.

"For me too, Nick... For me too"

"See you tomorrow, Judy"

"See you, Nick" She said and closed the car's door.

000

Thirty minutes later Judy was lying in her bed. She had already a shower. Bunny couldn't stop thinking about this evening. She felt merrily. Judy actually couldn't believe that. She slept through the movie with her head on his shoulder and his tail around her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" She said to herself.

The Gazelle's invitation wasn't the only reason she couldn't wait. She wanted to see Nick, feel the warmth of his body and hear his heart beating while hugging him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone call. It was her mum.

"Hello sweetie! How are you?"

"Hi mum! Absolutely amazing! Do you remember that fox I told you about?"

"Yes, I do. Did you tell him?"

"Not yet, but he took me to the cinema today!"

"That's awesome sweetheart"

"Anyway, why are you calling to me?"

"Oh yes. As we planned Judy, tomorrow your father will visit you to take you to Bunnyborrow"

"Oh. About that mum... I will arrive later"

"Why?"

"You won't believe! Do you remember about the last case we solved with Nick? Gazelle was very thankful to us, and invited me and Nick to her place tomorrow!"

"That's absolutely amazing honey! Then dad can give you a ride to her house and then he will take you to Bunnyborrow"

"That sounds great! So when is he arriving?"

"At 9 a.m."

"Ok. I will be ready then. Bye mum!"

"Bye sweetie"

Judy almost forgot about that. She agreed to show up in borrow. She decided to text Nick.

"I almost forgot. Tomorrow my dad will take me to Bunnyborrow. He will also give me a ride to Gazelle's house at 9, so u don't have to pick me up tomorrow."

After five minutes he texted back:

"Ok. I will come at 11. You know... I really enjoyed that evening with you. See you at Gazelle's place. Sleep well Carrots"

She felt absolutely great.

"Sleep well, Nicky" She answered.

Now Judy laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She started thinking about Nick's fluffy tail when she covered herself.

"Ahhh... I love that fox"

So yeah. That's it for second chapter. It was little more dynamic than first one, maybe too dynamic. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said - I'm working on next chapter. I should finish in less than seven days. Now, it's all from me. Greetings and see you soon

Bright Foxy


	3. Wild Nights and old stories

Hello guys. This chapter took me more time than I expected, sorry for that. I had a lot of exams. Now I have more time free time. From this moment I will upload this story every Monday. If there will be some retards, I will inform you. Everything from me for now.

 _ **Chapter 3: "'Wilde Nights' and old stories"**_

"Wake up, honey. Sweetie." She started poking him and taking of duvet.

"Hmm... Only five minutes more..." He said.

"STU! It's 8:30 already! Wake up now! You will be late for her!" Bonnie said with raised voice.

"Okay, okay..." He mewed and got up. He prepared himself, had breakfast and was ready to go. It was a pleasant morning. The grain was being moved in the wind. Stu left his property and was going to pick Judy up. He was really proud of her. He couldn't believe it. His daughter is well known in ZPD and the entire Zootopia. The famous Gazelle wanted to meet her. Judy fulfilled her dreams. He was upset about one thing: he had no faith in her. He felt bad for that, but there's no point of worrying about it now. Stu was usually a careful driver, but this time he drove bravely. He didn't want to be late.

"Damn... Why did I forget to set a timer?" He thought, putting his foot on accelerator pedal.

He worried for nothing. He made it in time. He didn't except that, but he was glad he made it. She was already waiting outside.

"Hi daddy" Judy greeted him with a wide grin.

"Hello dear. So where are we going?"

"Didn't mum tell you? Me and Nick were invited by Gazelle! She's really grateful to us!"

"I know, I know, Judy" - He interrupted her - "I Just don't know where it is. You need to lead me. You know where it is, right?"

"Of course I do" She said and explained him.

Having know where to go, they left the street immediately. After a while, they were already on the bypass road. Gazelle's place was pretty far away.

000

After thirty minutes, they finally reached it. Stu was still under the weather due to disbelief in Judy's potential.

"You know, Judy..." Stu started, being still angry at himself. He felt like telling the truth. "I don't know how to put it... I'm really proud of you. I would have never expected that you would become a detective, and now you are well known Judy. But I need to tell you something"- He sighed-"I was never sure if you would make it to become a part of ZPD... "There hasn't been any bunny as a cop before you. I'm really proud of you, Judy..."

"Dad..." Judy put her hand on his shoulder "I think we should close this topic. You don't need to worry about that anymore. Now, I don't care about the past. You know why? Because I reached my goals and I have the best parents in the world. You might not believe me, but I think that you helped me a lot. Thank you dad" She hugged him.

"Judy..." Stu hugged her back. He could feel a relief. He was a little bit nervous about that before, but now all bad feelings about that are gone.

"You don't have to say anything. Now I think I should go"

"Yeah. You are right. I need to go too. When can I pick you up?"

"Oh. I don't really know"

"Just text me. I will be in the city, so there will be no problem for me to get you"

"Ok, I will"

000

After a while, Judy was already in front of the door. She started knocking.

"Who is that?" She could hear Gazelle's voice.

"It's me, Judy"

After these words she opened the door.

"Judy!" She welcomed her with a round smile and hugged her. "I expected you to come later"

"That's because my dad gave me a lift. Anyway, Nick will arrive later"

"Make yourself at home"

After these words, Gazelle led Judy to the spacious living room.

"Sorry, but it's a little bit untidy here. It's not my regular house I usually spend some time in. It serves me as a form of escape from harsh reality"

"Don't mind it" Judy said, taking a seat on the sofa near Gazelle.

"Anything to drink?" Gazelle asked while heading to the kitchen.

"You know... water's ok.

A moment later, Gazelle was on her way with a glass of water.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, I really want to thank you again"

"You don't need to. It's just my job. You know that. Let's change topic. I'm curious about one thing. Don't be mad with me, but I need to ask you about something".

"Sure, it's fine"

"Are you in love with somebody?"

"No... I'm not"

"Oh. Why? I thought that such a great star like you would have someone close"

"You know... I've got many admirers, but I have never fell in love with someone. Well... except one wolf I went to school with. My heart skipped a beat many times when I looked at him, but I wasn't able to tell him what I felt. I was too afraid, because... He was a wolf. I couldn't even imagine how others could react. Now, I'm really pissed off I didn't tell him. He was perfect. Now, times have changed and there are more couples like you two"

"Like us? What do you mean?" Judy asked with a quiet voice.

"I mean you and Nicky, silly"

"But we are not together and..."

"Oh, I know..." Gazelle interrupted her "... but I'm really sure you will soon"

"You really think so?" She said and got red on her face.

"Of course! I saw how he reacted when you held his paw. He started blushing and stuttering. you can trust me. For him you are something more than a police partner. I think he will soon invite you somewhere. Maybe to a restaurant or to the cinema and..."

"He already did" Judy didn't let her finish "We went to the cinema together yesterday. It was absolutely wonderful evening"

"Really? That's cool! How was it? You know what...? Let's have some fresh air. We can talk about it in the garden".

Judy followed her to backyard. Gazelle lead her through path of stones. Judy had never seen that beautiful garden. There was a lot of exotic flowers, bushes and even small trees. There were chairs and table between bushes in the corner of garden plot.

"You know I have never seen that beautiful garden" Judy said when they sat already. She was still enjoying this view by looking around. Now she was really interested how garden in her villa look like.

"Oh, don't change the topic" She answered and grinned "I want to hear about your last evening"

000

"It's absolutely a lovely story!" Gazelle ascertained when Judy finished.

"You can't even imagine how I felt. It was absolutely wonderful. It's been the first time I was so close to him, and..."

"Who are you talking about?" Someone's voice interrupted her. It was Nick.

"Nick?!" Judy and Gazelle screamed out. They didn't except him now. He arrived hour earlier.

"Don't worry. I don't know who you talked about" He said and blinked to the girls.

"How did you get in there?" Gazelle asked him. She was surprised.

"We foxes are sly and sneaky. I thought you know that"

"Never mind" Gazelle said and woke up "Take a sit. I will bring you something to drink"

Now, Nick and Judy were alone. Bunny was really embarrassed about this situation. She was afraid that Nick could hear everything.

"So, you can tell me now? Who were you talking about" He said and took a seat next to her.

"Oh... We were talking about Gazelle's old love" She lied.

Nick noted that she wasn't honest, because she dropped her ears and her nose was twitching again. He didn't want to embarrass her even more, so he changed the topic.

"She's got great garden, hasn't she?"

"Mhm. You are right. Those bushes are magnificent"

"But I honestly thought that such a big star would have a bigger garden and a villa"

"It was my first thought too, but this is her other house. She likes spending her time here"

"Oh. That's interesting"

After these words Gazelle came back with a glass in her hand.

"Here you go. I think water is ok, right?"

"Sure" Nick said when he got a glass of fresh water.

"We feel absolutely delighted to be invited by you"

"Oh, all pleasure is mine. Once again - I'm really thankful to you. Maybe you heard about "Wild Night" parties?"

"Nope, I didn't" Nick answered.

"Oh, really foxy?" Judy asked. She was a little bit surprised "Wild nights are the biggest parties in the entire Zootopia. It's exclusive event only for the well known stars from Zootopia and not only. The host of this meet is our Gazelle. I thought that sly fox like you know that" She said and started giggling.

"Exactly!" She agreed with her "The next Wild Night starts this Saturday, so it's only one week left. Every famous animal has already been invited. There is also a special room for VIPs. Everyone who obtained the special invitation could be a VIP. Since I'm a host, I can invite literally whoever I want. These tickets enable you to enter the party as VIPs". Gazelle took out the tickets and put them on the table. "This is my gratitude for your help. This is the least I can do".

Judy could feel the heat wave hitting her. She didn't even dream of going to this party. She was beside herself with excitement when she received the ticket from Gazelle. Nick has probably never heard about such a party, but he was equally excited. He was already amazed that they met Gazelle in ZPD. He couldn't wait to go for this party. Nick could feel as Judy was hugging him at the same time.

"I don't know what to say! Nick, isn't it awesome? I don't know how to thank you!"

"You don't have to. Now, I think we should do something together. How about going to the cinema? I heard there is a great movie entitled "Beauty of Annihilation". We could go for it if you haven't already seen it".

"Oh, we haven't" Nick said and looked at Judy's blushed face.

"That's great. Let me prepare myself. I will be right back"

Now, Nick and Judy were alone. This situation was embarrassing for the bunny. They were obviously at the cinema to watch it, but she slept through it.

"I think you won't fall asleep this time, Carrots" He said and started giggling.

"Your tail is too fluffy for me. I couldn't resist it"

"Do you really think so?" He asked her and wrapped her with his tail.

"Definitely!" She agreed and started nudging his tail.

"Ok, but promise me you will try to watch the entire film"

"I promise, Foxy. I think we should join to Gazelle"

"Yeah, you are right"

When she finally got prepared, the trio left her house. The nearest cinema wasn't that far away, so they decided to take a walk. After ten minutes, they reached the cinema. Since Nick saw this movie yesterday, he was a little bored. Judy wasn't into the movies about zombie apocalypse, but this time she enjoyed that movie. It wasn't different with Gazelle.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" Nick asked as they were leaving a screening room.

"Of course!" Judy started "I really enjoyed the plot. I got into liking of the main characters too. How about you, Gazelle?"

"Oh, I agree with you. The characters were amazing, especially Dr Richtofen. What about you, Nick?"

"Dr Richtofen is my favorite, too"

"You know, I need to go to the bathroom for a second" Gazelle said as they were about to leave.

"So, Carrots. Did you enjoy the movie this time?" Nick asked her when they were alone.

"Oh, of course. This film was amazing! I can't wait to see the previous parts"

"You don't have that much time. The next part will be released soon. But don't worry. There are only three parts"

'When Gazelle joined them, they left the cinema. They were discussing about the plot and characters on their way back to Gazelle's house . It seems that they really liked Richtofen. He was responsible for the zombie apocalypse in the film. Though it was early, Judy decided to text her dad. She didn't want to disappoint mom. She promised her to visit BunnyBorrow this weekend. Five minutes later, they reached Gazelle's apartment.

"Ok, so what do you want to do now?" Gazelle asked the cute couple.

"You know. I need to go to the BunnyBorrow now. I promised my mother to pay her a visit"

"Oh, I see. Don't tell me that you need to go too, Nick"

"No, I don't. I have no plans for today. I think your father is waiting for you now, Judy" He said when he was looking through the window. He was right. Stu was waiting for her.

"Nick... can I talk with you before I go?"

"Sure"

"Ok, I will leave you two" Gazelle said and left the bunny and fox.

"Invitation to the Wilde Night party" Judy started "Can you imagine that? It's the best gift she could have ever given us". Now she hugged him and added "I'm glad that we can go there together".

"Oh, Judy" He hugged her back .

"I think I should go now" Judy said after a while of hugging. "My father has been waiting for me for five minutes"

She bid farewell to Gazelle before leaving.

"See you soon, Judy" She said and hugged her for goodbye.

"See you" She left and joined her father.

When Gazelle brewed tea for her and Nick, they started talking about their good times at school. Not only did they attend to the same school but also the same class. Therefore, they had a lot of things they could talk about. They were talking about classmates, teachers, some funny incidents and many more. They discussed about different topics a lot, but talking about school was the main one.

000

"Well, time flies fast as we are having fun" and looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's already 6 p.m." He actually couldn't believe that.

"It's good to have a nice talk about old times, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are right. I think it's time for me" Nick stood up and bid her farewell. He also thanked Gazelle for the invitation.

000

After 35 minutes he was already at home. Though it was quite early, he decided to have a shower. When he returned to his room, he found out that someone texted him. It was his friend from ZPD.

"Wanna play black ops 2? I've just downloaded 'Origins' :D" ('Origins' is a DLC map for zombies mode in Black Ops II)

"Gr8. Give me 5 mins" He texted back.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all support, favorites and follows. This is really motivating. Like I said earlier - next chapter will be released at Monday. Love you all

Bright Foxy


	4. Meeting after years

_**Chapter 4**_ _ **: "Meeting after years"**_

Yesterday, Nick went to bed later than usual. He wouldn't have to change the habit if it hadn't been for his friend. They spent too much time playing their favorite game. He was awaken by his phone. He received a text message from his lovely bunny.

"Hey Slick. Hope you slept well ^^ You know I still can't believe Gazelle actually invited us to this party. You can't even imagine how excited I am! I text you because I want you to know... I already miss you, Foxy. I will back today or tomorrow. I'm not sure. I will tell you in the evening. Have a great day Nicky 3"

"Oh, you cute bunny 3 I miss you too" He texted back.

Nick was pumped up with positive energy. Finally, the bunny he loves said she missed him. Fox felt absolutely awesome reading that line. When he finally ended reading this all over again, he adjourned to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He usually eats healthy meals. He thinks that there's nothing better than a vegetable sandwich and green tea. He always has some fruit for lunch at work. This time was different. It was almost 2 p.m. At the weekends, Nick always goes to his favorite restaurant at 3 p.m, so there was not point of overeating. When he went out, he found out that the weather was different than he excepted. It was pretty cold and windy. There were black clouds in the sky too. It looked like it's going to rain. Despite that, he decided to take a walk to the restaurant. It was only a five-minute walk from his place. Right before he closed the gate he found that someone texted him again. This time it was his friend he was playing with yesterday.

"U know what? Yesterday we have almost broken the world record :0 We missed only three rounds"

"Don't worry. We will break it today, promise :D" He texted back.

000

Five minutes later Nick got to the restaurant. It's name is "Rishelieu" and it is quite popular in Zootopia. The dominant colors in the restaurant were black and white. Nick comes here every weekend except for the days when he pays a visit to his mum. The place is widely visited by the workers from the nearby factories. Since it was Sunday, there were even more animals. In spite of this, no one was sitting at his favorite table. He placed an order. Every day, the restaurant serves various dishes which is yet another reason to come here. When Nick decided what to eat and paid the bill, he sat on his spot. He liked that one, because he could look through the window near to him while waiting for a meal. It wasn't different this time. He could see that sky was getting darker with every minute. Now, he was sure it would be raining, but he didn't really care. Suddenly, he heard a V12's howl. It was a Lamborghini Aventador that arrived at the restaurant's car park. Nick is quite knowledgeable when it comes to cars. He noted that it was the newest version of this exotic car. He was excited, because it's a beautiful vehicle with powerful engine, creating incredible noise. He was wondering who the driver might be. It's usually the Zootopian stars who are the owners of such luxurious cars. Nick was surprised when a wolf got out of the car. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a #TeamMay white imprint on it. At first, Nick couldn't recognize him until he entered the restaurant.

"Al? Al is that you?" Nick asked with a falteringly voice.

"Nick?" Wolf answered looking at him. He was very surprised "I can't believe it's you!"

Nick stood and gave him a friendly hug. Then, he started patting his back.

Actually, his name is Nicolas May, but his friends call him Al. It's because his second name is Alan. Nicolas is a little bit taller than Nick. He's quite handsome. He's got white fur, blue eyes and red tattoo on the left side of his neck. It was a mysterious symbol with number '115' under it. Al has known Nick since they were kids. They went to school together. Nicolas was really liked by literally everyone in school. May was a really positive guy. He could turn everything into a joke. He had never have problems with girls, but he never started dating someone. Excluding Nick, Al was the only one predator in the class. Therefore, they were close to each other. They were like brothers. When they graduated from the middle school, Nick lost contact with him. Nicolas just disappeared and the Fox didn't know why.

" I would never expect to see you again!"

"I thought so, too" Nick said and let him go.

Nicolas excused Nick for a while. He decided to place an order, too. Now he was sitting with him on the other side of the table.

"So, Nick" Alan started "I think that a fox like you should already have a wife. Maybe you didn't need to come here for dinner" He said and grinned at him.

"You know, I have someone I really like"

"Let me guess... Do you mean Julia? That vixen you were talking about the entire last summer we spent together?"

"No, actually. I fell in love with another girl. Well... I did some mistakes in the past, but she helped me. She just changed my life"

"Lovely story time? I'm all ears right now"

At the same time the waiter brought them the dishes. Nick ordered tomato soup. Nicolas decided on Salomon with avocado salad. Fox started talking about his adventures with the bunny he loves.

000

"Oh, Nick! You are so lucky! I wish I could be lucky like you" Alan added as Nick was finishing his meal.

"Oh, really? I thought that a wolf like you would have someone. I'd like to hear your love story now. I won't believe you are a single"

"But I think you need to believe it"

"Oh... really?" Nick was surprised. He knew that Al has never had problems with girls "Why?"

"You know, I have already had a lot of problems . I don't need to get a new one" He said and started chuckling "Anyway, have any plans for today?"

"No. Not really. Why are you asking?"

"I think we can talk about something more than only girls, especially since we haven't seen for five years"

"Yeah, you are right. We can continue our conversation in a more pleasant place. Actually, my house is not far away"

"Great idea! Shall we go now?"

"Of course" Nick said and stood up.

"Anyway, do you have a car here? Or you came here on foot?"

"You know, my place is close, so I usually take a walk"

"So I guess I need to give you a ride" He said and blinked at him.

After a while they left the restaurant and entered the parking lot where his car was. Nick was really excited. He knew that this car was an absolute beast. When they got in it, he could feel as if he was on the board of a space ship. There was a futuristic-like dashboard with black bar on the entire board and a big screen in the middle. The seats were white and made of fine leather. The real magic started when Alan turned on the engine. The big screen showed up a menu with many different options to choose from and the black bar on the dashboard changed the color to light blue. But the biggest and the best thing was definitely the actual V12 noise the car could give. Everyone was looking at them as Alan accelerated and left the parking lot. Usually Alan isn't a fast driver, but he saw that Nick wanted him to drive even faster. He decided to show him the true power of V12.

000

They reached the Nick's house really fast. Not only does it sound great but can also generate over 700 horse power. Nick opened the main gate, so he could park in.

"Ok, here we go" Alan said and hit hydraulic handbrake.

"Wow, that car is nuts!" Nick noted when they got out of it. Now, Nicolas closed the car and followed Nick.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Feel at home"

"Humble? You have a pretty nice nest here!" Alan said, looking around "I'm proud of you, Nicky" He said and knocked his arm.

"I see you haven't changed that much" He said and gave him a round smile "Anything to drink?"

"A cold drink would be great. Anyway, is this the bunny you told me about?" Nicolas asked, pointing at the Judy and Nick's picture in the living room. He grabbed it and let himself to take a closer look "She's not bad. Do you have more pictures?"

"Well, yes" He gave him a glass of water "Give me a second" Nick pulled out his phone and started looking for more images. He found some and showed them to Al.

"She's pretty nice I must say. By the way, these pictures came from your fap folder?" Wolf asked and started laughing.

"Now you exaggerated, you little shit"

Nick jumped over Alan and both of them fell on the ground. They started fighting. Of course not for real. Fox tried to wrap wolf and trap him. They used to fight a lot for entertainment when they were small kids. Wolf was stronger and he usually won these skirmishes. It wasn't different this time. At first, Nick almost got him, but Al disengaged from him. After a while of struggling Nicolas pulled him to the ground.

"As I thought" he said gasping for air "You still need to practice. Now, say I'm stronger than you"

"You are too strong for me. Now get of me!" Alan stood up and helped Nick "And no. Those pictures aren't from my fap folder"

"Don't worry. I will not tell anyone"

Nick and Al entered the room where Nick spends most of his time in. There was Xbox 360 and PS4 plugged to TV. Alan asked why Nick still had an old gen console. He saw no point of having last gen when you have a newer one.

"I just keep it to play games that aren't on PS4" he answered.

"Oh, that's true. Show me your games"

Alan showed a genuine interest in his games, because he's got PS4 too. However, he didn't want to borrow them from him. He was looking for the games that he owned too. He wanted to play with him someday. When they finished the topic about games and consoles, Nick asked pointing at the imprint on Alan's shirt:

"#MayTeam? Do you have your own team?"

"Actually, yes. I trained Motorcycle Speedway when I was a kid. My dad wanted me to become a speedway star. It's not a popular sport here. It's more popular in Europe, so I decided to leave Zootopia. Well, now I'm the captain of the national Polish motorcycle speedway team. Every year, we fight for the title of the best team in Extra League"

"That sounds great! Tell me something about that sport!"

Alan started talking about his team, the main rules of Speedway and stuff like that. It seems that Nick was bitten by a bug. At one point, they slightly changed the topic and they went back to school times.

000

"You know, I think it's time for me. What time is it?" Alan looked at his watch "Holy moly! It's 8 o'clock!?"

"What?" Nick couldn't believe that.

"Well, I need to go now. My place is pretty far away"

Nicolas stood up and bid farewell to his old friend. When he left, Nick washed the dishes, had a shower, made up a bed and turned on his Xbox console. He was about to text his friend, but he received a message from Judy.

"How are you doing? How was your day? Mine was absolutely wonderful! We did many things together. When I say together, I mean my parents, sister and one boy from my school. But there was one thing missing... and that's you. I thought about you the entire time 3 How was your day, hmm?"

"Oh, really? Did the bunny really miss mister fox? Today I met with my old friend from school. You should meet him, too. He's an awesome guy!" Nick answered her.

"I can't wait to get to know him. I will be back on Tuesday. I will stay here one more day. Good night, Foxy 3 Sleep well ^^" Judy replied.

"Good night, Carrots 333"

At the same time he received a message from his friend. It was the friend he played yesterday with.

"Hey do you play or what? We have the record to break. You promised"

"I've just turned on my console, give a second. And this time I use the Ice Staff 3:D"

Nick texted back, grabbed the pad, turned on Black Ops II, invited his friend and started paying. This time they were more determined to make it to a high round.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked my idea and the main concept of Nick's old friend. Thanks for all reviews, follows, favorites and for views 3 Rules are the same. Next chapter - next Monday. Have a great day (or evening... even night) ^^

Bright Foxy


	5. It's a matter of time

_**Chapter 5: "It's a matter of time"**_

As Nick promised, he and his friend attempted to break this record again. They broke it this time, but it took them over twelve hours. Twelve hours of constant playing has brought a record since his school times. Now, being a police officer, the work is becoming rather consuming. Therefore, he hasn't got much time to play. He went straight to bed after turning off the console. As he fell asleep, Judy was awaken by her sister at the same time.

"Judy" She said and started poking her. Maybe she wouldn't have done that, but she was sleeping on her bed "Judy it's already eight. Wake up"

"What?" She asked with a sleepy voice and opened her eyes. She was surprised when she find out she slept on Samantha's bed. "What am I doing here?"

"You know. We stayed up late and were talking a lot. You just fell asleep"

"Oh my! Where did you sleep then?"

"Oh, don't worry. I went to your bed"

She and Sam went downstairs straight to the kitchen, where everybody was already eating. It's been always the Hopps' tradition to have breakfast at 8 in the morning .

"Oh, our princess woke up" Bonnie greeted her daughters. When the bunnies sat at the table, the mother brought them the cups of tea. "I expected you two earlier, especially you Samantha"

"Oh, Me and Judy were talking to late hours. You can't even imagine how great this was"

"Well, I guess you have a lot of topics to discuss about"

"Of course we have" Sam agreed. At the same time Judy started eating her sandwich prepared by her mum. "Anyway, where is dad?"

"He needed to leave BunnyBorrow"

"Why?" Judy asked, taking the cup of tea in her paw.

"He promised his friend to pick him up from the train station. He said he would be back for dinner, but I know he wouldn't" Bonnie started giggling.

"Why?" Sam and Judy asked at the same time.

"Oh, I'm certain they will go to a bar or something like that. Don't you know him? Whatever. Anyway, I found this today" Bonnie pulled out the photo book with the 'Young Hopps' imprint on it.

The leather cover was scratched and jagged. The time seemed to have no remorse over the pitiful book's state. Fortunately, the photos were fine. Bonnie suggested taking a closer look at them together after the breakfast. Judy and Sam thought that it would be a brilliant idea, as no one hasn't even cared for it for a long time. The sisters finished the meal and helped the mother to clean up. Then, Judy entered her old room located at the attic. It hasn't changed that much since she left here and joined ZPD. There was a wardrobe next to the bed with some magazines and framed pictures on it. Bunny has totally forgotten about that image. She grabbed it and looked at it closer. It was the last image with her friends from the elementary school she attended to.

"Wow, have I changed so much?" she thought, looking at herself.

When Judy has finally ended looking at everyone in the picture, she went to the bathroom to have a shower.

000

A cold shower made the bunny wide awake. She dressed up and joined Sam in the living room. After a while, Bonnie joined them, too. She usually has no time for things like that, because she has always had something to do. Giving Stu a hand, taking care of the house and another kids, preparing dinner etc are the things she does on the regular basis. Since she was alone with Judy and Samantha, she could take her time. As Bonnie promised, she brought the album she found. Sam opened it and put on the table. Most of the photos were black and white. On the first page there were some pictures from Stu and Bonnie's school times.

"I didn't know you attended to the same school" Samantha started, pointing at picture, where her parents were standing between the rest of their classmates.

"Oh, did you?" Judy was actually surprised.

"We went to the same class, but after the middle school I started feeling something for him" Bonnie said.

The bunnies continued checking the remaining photos from the school times. When they opened the third page, the photos turned to full color, and Judy's parents looked older. They seemed to be in their twenties. The sister noticed that the parents must have been together when these photos were taken. One time, the lovers were on the bridge. The next one, in front of some statues in a sunset scenery etc. The daughters asked Bonnie about every picture. The idea turned out to be brilliant. Not only did they spend some time together, but the daughters could also hear a lot of funny and lovely stories. The book included only the old photos, but the girls didn't care as it was a great time.

000

After a longer while, the family finished looking at the photos. It was a definitely good flashback for Bonnie, but not only for her. Judy and Samantha enjoyed that time as well.

"I think I will start preparing dinner" Bonnie closed the album and stood up.

"What shall we eat today?" Judy asked, still sitting on the couch next to Sam. She grabbed her phone from the pocket.

"Your favorite meal, sweetie" Bonnie was heading to the kitchen now.

At the same time Judy unlocked her phone. She wanted to check her messages from Nick. She got a little upset, when she found that Nick hasn't texted her yet. He hasn't, because the fox was obviously tired and has been sleeping. Judy decided to read the previous messages from her dear fox. Judy didn't note that Sam was sitting next to her and was reading the conversation, too.

"What we got here?" Samantha interrupted Judy her reading and took a closer look at her phone.

"Uh? Nothing" She got red cheeks and tried to hide the screen.

"C'mon, Jude. I want to hear something about him. You can tell your sister about your boyfriend, can't you?"

"He is not my boyfriend..." Judy now dropped her ears "...yet. But I wish he would"

"Well, boyfriend or not, You can still tell your sister, can't you?"

At first, Judy was afraid of how Samantha may react. She has never liked foxes. She has had a really bad experience with predators - not only foxes.

"C'mon. Show me a photo at least" Sam's pressure wasn't ceasing. Now, Judy had no idea what to do. She didn't want to disappoint her, but she was afraid of her reaction.

"You know... He's really a handsome and smart guy. I met him right after I joined ZPD. At the beginning I found him an absolute asshole... I forced him to help me with the case I got from the chief"

"Do you mean the case involving the predators that went crazy?" She interrupted her.

"Yes, exactly. Then..."

000

"...and he joined ZPD. And from that moment I started feeling something for him"

"So let me guess. Did you fell in love with Jack we went to school together? Do you mean Jack Savage?"

"What?! That asshole and dickhead? No!"

"Oh... so, who do you mean? And why aren't you together already?"

"I'm not that brave to tell him..."

"Oh, why Judy?" Sam seemed really surprised "Are you afraid he won't love you? C'mon Judy, of all things, you shouldn't have a problem with this! You are beautiful"

"No... well... I didn't want to show you his photo, because he's a fox..."

"Huh? Fox?" Sam didn't know what to say. Judy pulled out her phone, unlocked it and showed her Nick's pictures she had in her album. "His name is Nick" she added before giving her phone. Judy worried for nothing. Samantha seemed like she forgot about every bad thing happened to her cause of predators. Even she found out Nick as a handsome guy.

"Well, he's really handsome, I must admit" Samantha said, as she was scrolling through his photos on Judy's phone "Why didn't you show me them the first time I have asked you?"

"Because he's a fox. I know what your opinion on predators is"

"I guess you don't. I'm aware that every predator doesn't want to kill me. Why are you afraid of telling him?"

"You know... I'm waiting for a good moment"

"Have you already planned it? I mean... when and where would you tell him?"

"Well, yes... but no... I don't know..."

"You need to tell him, Judy. What if he is in love with you too? What if he thinks the same way?"

"I will tell him, but I don't know when..."

"Girls, can you help me here?" Bonnie's voice came from the kitchen.

"Of course, mum" Sam said and stood up "Let's go, Judy"

"I will join you in a second"

When Samantha went to the kitchen to help mum, Judy started texting Nick - "Hey Nicky. Did you sleep well? I should be back to Zootopia after dinner. Maybe we can go somewhere tonight? How about that?" She send it, hid the phone and joined her mum and Sam in the kitchen.

000

After 30 minutes the girls finished preparing dinner and everything was waiting on the table. Everyone was already sitting at the table... everyone excluding Stu. Bonnie was right - he went with his friend somewhere.

"I think we won't wait for him any longer" Bonnie said and grabbed the bowl with carrot salad "Take whatever you want" Now, Judy checked her phone again. She was waiting for a message from Nick, but he was still sleeping. When she unlocked the phone and found out he didn't text her, she got a little sad. She even dropped her ears. She really wanted to meet with him as soon as it was possible. That's why she offered him to go somewhere tonight.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, looking at her.

"I guess Nick hasn't texted her yet" Samantha said that instead of Judy.

"Precisely. How about him?" Bonnie asked Judy. Since Stu was left, she could talk with her about him. That's because Stu didn't really want to even think about a fox as his daughter's boyfriend.

"Good, but I guess it would be better"

"Oh, really? Why?"

"You know... I love him, and I want to be with him... But I don't know what to do now. He already invited me to the cinema and we spent a wonderful evening. I'm not sure what I can do now"

"You know, you should just let the time do everything, sister"

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course! Just think for a while - You have made a great progress in such a short period of time. I'm sure you will have an appropriate moment to tell him what you really feel"

"Sam is right" Bonnie agreed with her. "You just need to let the time do things for you. Of course, you still can prove You feel something for him. Show him that at every possible moment. You can trust me. He will feel much better. They really like this feeling. And don't worry he's not texting back. Maybe he's busy right now" After these words she blinked to Judy.

000

"That was absolutely tasty!" Judy said, finishing her dish "You need to teach me how to do it, mum"

"Yeah, me too" Samantha added, finishing her meal.

"Oh, it's nothing special" Bonnie grabbed the empty dishes from the table and put them in the basin. Judy helped her washing the dishes.

"You know, I think it's time for me. I hope to go out with Nick somewhere tonight"

Judy went upstairs to take her things she came here with, and bid farewell to mum and Sam. Judy had luck, because ten minutes later she caught train to Zootopia. She didn't need to wait even minute. She left BunnyBorrow in a really good mood. She spent absolutely wonderful weekend with her family. She felt great, but there was one thing that was still bothering her. Nick still didn't text her. It was little surprising because he used to ask her pretty fast. She was thinking about him the entire time as she was leaving mum and Sam. She really wanted to meet him today. After 30 minutes she arrived home. She laid on her bed, pulled out headphones and started listening to her favorite music. From time to time, she checked her phone in hope to see a message from Nick. She really wanted to call him now, but despite of that she decided to give him more time to text her back. "Maybe he's busy right now" she thought,. She closed her eyes and continued listening to music. She tried to relax, but she couldn't. She wanted to call him more with every passing minute. She even checked if her notifications are on. She didn't wanted to miss a call or a text from him. She fought with her things for good 15 minutes.

"That's it!" She told to herself and took her phone in paw. She closed spotify, dialed the Nick's number.

"Hello?" Nick said with a sleepy voice when he answered him "Who's talking?"

"It's me, Judy" Bunny said with a happy in her voice. She finally made a contact with him. She was waitning fot this moment for the entire morninrg.

"Oh, Carrots... *yawn* I didn't expected to get a call from you"

"Really? Why didn't reply to my messages?"

"I was sleeping... Sorry" Nick said and started lengthening.

"What? Seriously?" Judy was surprised, because Nick used to wake early. "God damit"

"Yeah, I know... I've played with my friend to pretty late hour"

"Pretty late?"

"Yeah... We finished at 8"

"Are you serious?" Judy asked with giggling "I don't get what you see in these games, Nicky"

"By the way. Why are you calling me? Something happpend? I thought you were still in BunnyBorrow!"

"I'm back already. You know..." Judy started playing with her headphones in her paw "I want to meet with you. Thought we coud go somewhere tonight... That would be great..."

"Yeah, definitely, but I think I can't... I'm really tired right now, and I don't think I will be ready for this evening... I'm sorry" At this moment Judy dropped her ears. She really wanted to meet with him. She wanted to see Nick. She jasn't seen him since Sutarday. That was too long for her. She got really disappointed.

"Oh... I see..."

"You know? Tomorrow I have no plans, so I think we could meet. Hmm... Maybe my house? How about that?" Judy got really excited right now. Nick invited her to his place. She never paid Nick a visit in his house, so she even more excited.

"Really? That's sounds great!"

"So I guess we are agreed, right?"

"Yup"

"I think I should go to sleep now.I'm really tired... Tomorrow I will make up for today, promise. See you"

"Awww :3 Sleep well, Foxy"

That's it for this chapter. I promise - Next chapters will be more focused on our fox and bunny. Many thanks to _Misolho9_ and _Blu100-Jewel100_ for most activity under this story. Also many thanks to all of you, guys! Without you I wouldn't do what I do now :3 Really appreciate that. Love you all! (No homo my friend) Have a nice day!

Bright Foxy


	6. Splendida serata

On the begging I want apologize for little delay with this chapter. I had many things to do - exams, birthday parties (yes - parties. No just party but parties), meeting with my family - there was many things. But finally, next chapter is released, and I think content of this part will made up for waiting. Enjoy ^^

 _ **Chapter 6: "Splendida serata"**_

At the very thought of meeting Nick in his place, Judy felt warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't stop thinking about that through the entire evening. She even went to bed pretty early, because she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Nick promised to make up for fact, he won't meet with her. Judy was wondering what it could be. Maybe she didn't know what it's going to be, but obviously she was still very excited. Somewhere deep inside her, she believed that they could take a walk, just like the day before the promotion at work. She got a little upset when she woke up next day. Unfortunately, it was raining. The entire sky was covered in black clouds. Judy looked through the window in her apartment. She saw trees moving by a really strong wind. She couldn't believe that. Yesterday, the weather was beautiful and there were no signs that would suggest a change in near future. "Maybe it's only temporary" she thought and grabbed her phone to check on the weather forecast. Well, she was wrong. The forecast showed that nothing would change today. But even rain and strong wind couldn't change her mood. When she was eating breakfast she received a message from Nick.

"Has the bunny already woken up? The fox has and he thought it's shitty weather... If only I could stay at home... but I need to buy something. I will pick you up at 6. Hope you slept well ^^"

"Oh, I guess someone has finally taken a decent rest. I will be ready. I can't wait to see how you will make up for yesterday :P"

Now the bunny started smiling. Despite of bad weather and backache she woke up with, she was even more pumped with positive energy. It was pretty painful. Maybe it's her bed or maybe it's inappropriate manner of lying. The reason wasn't really important for her now. She got worried with this pain more. Well... Maybe it wasn't something she couldn't handle with. Yet, the pain was nowhere near to a heavenly pleasure. Trying to ignore this inconvenience, Judy tidied up her room and laid on her bed. The pain ceased a little. She thought about Nick. She wanted to feel his warmth, hear his soft voice and hug to his tail. She wanted it more with every minute. From her perspective, time seemed to have slowed down. Judy looked at her watch literally every five minutes. Judy was somewhat trapped in her apartment. She wanted to leave somewhere to kill the time, but the weather didn't let her. All she could do was waiting. She sometimes looked through the window. Then she could lie on bed and watch something on YouTube. She somewhat managed to kill some of the time.

"Damn you, Nick! Why did you have to promise me something? I can't wait now!" She thought, when checking her phone to see the hour for the tenth time "I need to devise something. This is getting longer and longer with every minute. Soon this waiting will kill me!" She looked at the clock again. Now it was eleven. She decided to take a nap. As she was lying under the blanket, she closed her eyes and planned to sleep only three or four hours. After a while she fell asleep.

000

"Who could it be?" Judy woke up and rubbed her eyes. Someone was knocking on her door. She was wondering who it could be.

"Finally!" Animal greeted her with a smile when she opened. It was Nick.

"Nick?!" She snapped out of confusion after a nap "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" He was surprised "We were agreed to meet at 6 p.m? Right?"

"Yes, but..." She looked at timer on her desk. It was a few minutes after four. That explained why Nick was that focused on knocking. "Oh my god!" She got little embarrassed "I'm sorry, but I took a nap"

"You don't need to be sorry. So I think we are ready to go, right?

"Of cour... OUCH!" She grabbed her back now. It was a back pain relapse, but it was way stronger this time.

"Judy are you ok?" He went closer and grabbed her shoulder. Nick got a little scared by that.

"Yes... I guess. I think I slept badly"

"Oh, that's interesting, because I planned something that could suit with that" Nick grinned at her. Maybe that was untruth, but he had great idea when Judy said that.

"Really? What could it be, then?"

"You will see, sweetie ^^ I'd like you to take an umbrella"

"Oh, It's still raining?"

"Yes, it is. It's pretty heavy right now". He was right. The rain was getting heavier than it was in the morning.

After a while they got in Nick's car. Fortunately, in this convertible Nick could close the roof, because it could be problematic in rainy days. Judy got pretty excited right now. For the first time, she went to pay Nick a visit in his place, but she finally will be able to spend some time with him. Yes, maybe it was only two day she didn't saw him, but it was way too long for her. She got more excited with every minute. She couldn't wait to see what the fox prepared for her.

000

A while later, the duo reached the Nick's house.

"Welcome to my nest" Nick said and pointed his paw at the interior. Judy found his home very cozy. And she was right, but the coziest room here was that one, when Nick spent most of his time.

"It looks great!" Judy started looking around. She wanted to see every room here. When Nick finished showing her around, he showed her his room. It's hard to explain, but this one was cozier and nicer for Judy. In this one, she felt better than in any other one. She took a seat on the couch, and put off her handbag. She felt absolutely great now, as it was still raining.

"Can I offer something to drink?" Nick asked from the kitchen.

"Tea would be great"

A moment later Nick brought her what she wanted, and sat next to her.

"So... what are we going to do?"

"I had an idea to take you somewhere, but I guess we are trapped here" Nick said and looked through the window. He was right. Rain didn't let them go anywhere and nothing seemed to change.

"I guess that such a sly fox has an emergency plan, haven't you?" She started drinking her tea.

"Well, yes" Nick stood up to take the remote controller from his desk " The sequel of _Beauty of Annihilation_ comes out today. Since I bought a special license I can watch premiere movies on my TV before they will appear in cinemas. It should start in a moment"

He was right. It was about time. For Judy it was a great attraction, because she enjoyed the previous part. This one was called ' _Big Bang Theory_ ', and it was about to start. She felt absolutely great. Nick was sitting next to her again and everything showed that it will be a wonderful evening. But one thing was still torturing her - it was the backache. It's been annoying her for too long. She tried not to interrupt the film, bravely ignoring this, but the pain was too strong.

"Ouch!" Judy couldn't stand it any longer and shouted out.

"Oh I have almost forgotten" Nick said when she was rubbing her back.

"About what?"

"About my promise. Are you still in pain?"

"Yes..."

"Lie down" He said and started patting his legs "I will take care of it"

Judy was surprised and confused, but she did what Nick asked for. She lay on him along the couch. She didn't know what the fox planned to do now. After a while of laying Nick started massaging her back.

"Where does it exactly hurt? Higher or lower?" He asked, sliding his hand along her shoulders.

"Lower..." She answered him with quiet voice and closed her eyes. She was enjoying that. Maybe Nick isn't a master in things like that, but this time his skills were absolutely enough to soothe away bunny's pain. He could feel how Judy loosened her muscles. The only point where it hurt her was still tensed, so Nick knew exactly where to massage her next. He noticed that her breath slowed down, too. Judging by behavior of her body, she seemed to be more relaxed.

"Are you enjoying it, Carrots?" Nick asked to make sure he's doing it right.

"Mhm..." She only mewed, and lay her head on her other check.

"You don't want to watch the movie?" Nick asked, because film just started. Judy grabbed the remote controller and turned off TV in response to his question. It was too great a pleasure for her to start watching it right now.

"We can watch it the other day, can't we?" Nick got a bit excited, because now he knew Judy really liked that.

The only thing they could hear now was the quiet sound of raining. However, this noise made Judy even more relaxed. She was in paradise now. Not only did the massage contribute to this feeling, but also the atmosphere. The light in Nick's room made the entire place full of warm colors. It was a big contrast to bad weather which prevailed outside. She's been waiting for a moment like this for such a long time- to be so close to her partner again. After ten minutes of massaging, the tensed muscle was loosened and the pain disappeared.

"How can you be so good at it?" Judy asked.

Nick only smiled at her and continued. Now he was moving slowly higher and higher. He reached her ears and gently grabbed one of them. Fox knew how sensitive bunnies' ears are, so he really paid attention to them. He started stroking it slowly.

"Oh, Nick..." She groaned as he was giving more pressure.

After 10 minutes of taking care of the ears, Nick started sliding down again - through her entire back up to the very bottom. He made sure that it's enough for her.

"Are we even for my yesterday?" He asked, grabbed her ear and kissed it while she was still laying on stomach.

"Definitely..." After a while Judy started climbing on Nick and hugged him around his neck "Thank you Nick... You are the best fox I know..." She whispered to his ear.

"It's maybe because I'm the only fox you know" She said and hugged her back.

"Maybe... but I'm sure it wouldn't matter even if I knew all the foxes in Zootopia. I don't know how I can repay your kindness..."

"Don't worry. For me your presence is enough..." He whispered and hugged her tighter.

After those words silence fell down. They could enjoy themselves this moment. Both Nick and Judy were waiting for a moment like that. When they are close again, when nothing was standing between them. In a nick of time, Nick turned on TV and chose the 'recorded' section. Luckily, he can record every movie and watch it later. It wasn't different this time. He opened the file entitled ' _Big Bang Theory_ ' and started it.

"Nick..." Judy said after a while "I'm cold...". Nick pulled out a blanket from the wardrobe and covered her with it. Judy laid her head on his legs, tucked with blanket and directed sight at the TV.

"It is good now?" Nick asked. In reply, she grabbed his tail.

"NOW it's good..." She said and hugged Nick's tail.

000

"Wow! That blowing up the earth scene was nuts! What do you think, Carrots?" Nick posed a question to Judy, right after credits appeared. Judy didn't responded to him. "Judy?" He poked her now. "Carrots!" He grabbed her shoulder. He was surprised when he found out that... She was sleeping. Judy again couldn't resist to Nick's tail and fell asleep. Didn't know what to do, Nick tried wake her up. Judy's mewing was the only result. "Is it still raining?" Nick asked himself in mind and looked through the window. It looked like rain got stronger. "Well, I guess you will stay here for night" He whispered. Sometime later, when Nick took a shower, he could enjoy her sleep. Fox found bunny really cute in this situation. Because his bed could accommodate only one animal, Nick prepared bed for himself in the living room. Right before he went to the bed, Nick decided check if Judy woke up. When he entered the room Judy was still sleeping as cute as before Nick left.

"Sleep well, Carrots" He whispered when, kissed her forehead and closed room's door.

Sorry for all mistakes and visual problems (like twice space or two dots). I don't know where it came from, because I really pay attention to this story. Maybe it's because doc manager? Never mind. Next chapter should be updated at Monday. Greetings!

Bright Foxy


	7. Lost wallet and delicious breakfast

_**Chapter 7: Lost wallet and delicious breakfast**_

It was definitely a wonderful evening for Judy. She finally met Nick in his house. She was so close to him again. She got a wonderful massage and they watched a movie together. Though she fell asleep during watching, she didn't really care about that. Being so close to Nick was more important. Of course, she didn't want to drop off, but the mood was to great and lovely. The nick's tail made her fast asleep. Maybe massaging Judy wasn't his biggest dream, but it wasn't bad. The very thought of giving her pleasure was already a great thing. All in all, nick couldn't complain. He felt absolutely lovely and had butterflies in stomach as he was lying on the couch in the living room. Then he fell asleep, too. The next day Nick woke up (like he used to) early in the morning. He unveiled the windows to check the weather. Unfortunately, it was still raining. He planned to take the bunny somewhere today, but the weather is merciless.

"Damn" he thought, uncovering one of the windows and looked through it. "Curse you weather!" He said and uncovered the rest of the windows. He found out that Judy was still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up. "Well, it's high time I ate something" the Fox thought it to himself and headed to the kitchen. He heated up the water in the kettle, brewed the coffee the way he likes, prepared his favorite vegetable sandwich and took a seat at the table. This time he couldn't enjoy the view from the window, so he decided to turn on TV. When he was about to start having his delicious breakfast he could hear a loud noise in his room. Nick was still a bit sleep stupid. He needed a while to figure out what it could be. "Damn! I forgot to turn it off!" He thought as he entered the room where Judy was still sleeping. It was his alarm clock. He didn't want to interrupt her sweet dream, but it was too late. When he turned the clock off, Judy started raving and tossing a little.

"Damn" Nick put a paw on her forehead and covered her with his tail to try calm down a disturbed bunny.

"Hmm..." Judy clearly calmed down, when she felt Nick's paw stroking her head and his tail on her.

"There we go..." he whispered, still stroking her. He decided to stay a little longer with her. He wanted to make her fall asleep again.

After a while Nick noticed that Judy is sleeping again. He wished to stay here with her longer, with his tail around her and his paw stroking her forehead, but his coffee and sandwich were waiting for him. Ten minutes later the Fox finished eating a modest but satisfying meal. When he finished washing the dishes, he looked through window. Nick could see dark skies and heavy rain outside. In one moment he saw Lamborghini's lights. It was Alan. He parked in front of Nick's premises. Fox was surprised, because he couldn't recall whether they agreed to meet today or not.

"Al?" Nick asked with a tinge of surprise, when saw the Wolf at the door "What are you doing here? Come inside"

"Thanks..." wet Alan said as Nick closed it. "This weather is joke. I can't even train here" Al added, taking off his jacket.

"Training? What do you mean?"

"I can't train, because the speedway circuit is too wet and it's covered with mud. The visibility is poor. It's just too dangerous to go to the track right now"

"Why isn't the truck under the roof?" Nick asked, going with Alan to the living room.

"Well... Tracks are usually under the sky. In motorcycle speedway, weather plays important role. By the way, There's been one thing bothering me since yesterday. I lost my wallet with documents. Maybe it's somewhere here?" Nicolas said and started looking around the living room "Didn't you see it?"

"No. Maybe it's in my room, but now we can't check it. Judy stayed here overnight"

"Oh, I see. And she's still sleeping, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I guess the last night was wild like you" Alan said and hit Nick's arm.

"Could you stop, Nicolas?"

"Okay, okay" the Wolf raised his arms "You called me Nicolas, so that means you are pretty angry at me"

"Never mind. Take a seat. I will prepare some tea"

As Nick was preparing a drink, Alan was thinking about his wallet. He needed the documents from it to travel to Europe. When Nick joined him, the old friends started talking about speedway. Nick is really fond of this sport. Sometime later, when Alan finished drinking his tea, both of them could hear a sleepy bunny finally waking up.

"Oh, our sleepy bunny woke up already?" Nick asked, hearing the door as it opened.

"Yes... and I've been unable to fall asleep since the moment your alarm turned on..." Judy responded, rubbing her eyes and entering the living room at the same time. Then she found out that Nick had a guest.

"Carrots, let me introduce somebody" Nick woke up. Alan did the same thing.

"Nicolas, but for friends Alan or Al" the Wolf said and had his hand out to bunny with a sleepy face.

"Nice to meet you, Al" Judy greeted him with a handshake "and I'm..."

"Judy? Am I right?" Alan didn't let her finish "Nick told me about you" He said with a smile and blinked at Nick.

"Huh? Really?" Judy looked at Nick. He started blushing a little.

"Of course. You can't even imagine what things he told me about you"

"Oh, what exactly?"

"Alright, maybe I will prepare you a breakfast, Judy?" Nick changed the topic to avoid humiliation.

"Not now, Nick. I'm talking to Nicolas" She said with a sinister face. Nick was already red on his face.

"Well..." Alan started "I don't think I can tell you anything. I will not rat my brother out" He said and blinked at Nick again. This made him feel more relieved. He was afraid that the Wolf would tell her about everything. Fortunately, Alan was only playing with him.

"What would you eat?" Nick asked her to close the topic which was apparently making him feel embarrassed.

"I will eat whatever you prepare" She smiled to Nick again "Now let me do it myself" She said and went to the bathroom to have a shower. When she turned the water on, the Wolf came closer to Nick to make sure she couldn't hear them.

"I will finally kill you some day, Alan" Nick said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Oh c'mon. You know I won't tell her anything. I'm just playing with you"

"Better for you. I hope it was the last time"

"What are you preparing for her?" Al decided to change the topic.

"There is a problem. I have no idea what I can serve to her..."

"Hmm..."Alan started thinking to help Nick "Well, she's a bunny, so maybe I can prepare some carrot juice, and you can prepare the salad. I think she will enjoy it"

"Sounds great!" Nick said and took out the carrots from the fridge. As Nicolas said, they started preparing her a great meal. They decided to swap with the duties. Nick took care of the salad and Alan prepared carrot juice.

Lucky for them Judy was making herself up pretty long. When they finished preparing the food and laying the table, she left bathroom. She looked better now. A decent long shower has always made her feel better.

"Madame..." Alan welcomed her as she entered the living room "Your breakfast is waiting for degustation"

"Alan, I think we could be still good without that" Nick said and started giggling with Judy.

"Oh, hell no! Special meal for the special Bunny needs a special waiter! Definitely!" Al continued "Here, Madame" he invited her to the table where salad and juice were waiting.

"Thanks, Nicolas" She smiled to him, taking a seat like he wished.

"And there" the Wolf continued. Now he grabbed Nick by his shoulder and hugged him with his arm "I have the privilege to introduce to you today's chef of the kitchen - Nicholas Piberius Wilde"

"Screw you already, Al!" Nick said with giggling, shoving him "I think it's enough"

"Well, my friend Nicky is right" Wolf didn't stop "We will let you enjoy this amazing meal prepared by Master Nick in peace"

"Okay" Judy could not resist and started chuckling. Alan dragged Nick to his room and closed the door.

"Are you crazy?!" Nick asked with a lower voice. He won't get why Alan was acting like that.

"I want my friend's would-be-wife think I'm a sociable guy" he smiled at him in a casual way as he always used to "Btw, I really need to get the wallet. I'm flying to Europe today, because we've got a friendly match. I can't handle without the documents abroad" the Wolf said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Wait a sec... Check somewhere behind the sofa and I'm gonna... Ohh wait...I've found it!" Nick pointed at the black leather wallet lying on the wooden desk next to the laptop. Nick was wondering how he didn't saw it earlier.

"Thank goodness" Alan said with relief, taking his lost item in a paw.

"Did I hit the jackpot?" Nick asked, joking around. The Wolf seemed to be dead serious at first, but then started laughing his ass out "Now you owe me one" the Fox added.

"Fair enough" Alan confirmed "I think it could be naughty to left your guest alone any longer"

"You are right"

Alan and Nick wanted to know Judy's opinion on meal they prepared together. Nick was the most worried about that. Breakfast wasn't the most important thing, but Nicky really wanted to please her with his course. Though improvised with it, the Bunny seemed to really like it.

"This dish is actually a beast!" Judy told to Nick when he and Al left his room "And this juice! Paradise in mouth! Did you prepare it by yourself, Nick?" Judy asked, pressing glass to her lips to finish drinking it.

"Of course, Madame" Alan said in place of Nick "Hope you enjoyed this wonderful salad and juice made by master Wilde" The Wolf was still acting like the waiter. He took the vessels from the table and carried them to the basin in the kitchen.

"Alan I think you could stop already" Al only blinked to him and started washing the dishes.

"If I may ask..." Judy said still sitting at the table "Do you work as a waiter?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No, but I will take it as a compliment" He answered, rubbing down his paws "Well, it's time for me"

"Already?" Nick was surprised and disappointed at the same time "You didn't even started drinking your tea..."

"I know... but I need to catch the plane to Poland for the match" Alan said and walked to the exit.

"What a pity..." Judy was disappointed, too.

"I know, I know..." Now he was putting his jacket on "I hope the weather will be better over there" He said and buttoned up himself. He wished to stay longer here, but he needed to go to this match "Well..." Alan opened the door "I think we will see again soon. It was nice to meet you, Judy"

"Same there, Nicolas" She gave him a round smile "See you"

"See you" The Wolf closed the door and left.

"I don't envy him to go outside in this weather" Nick said, turned around and headed to the living room.

Judy didn't answered him because she was lost in her thoughts right now. She backed with her mind to her conversation with Gazelle - "I have never fell in love with someone. Well... except one wolf I went to school with..." She recoiled her words. She hasn't thought about that earlier. Nick said that he went to school with Gazelle. Like Nick said, Alan was his old friend from school, so it was obvious that he was in the same school with Gazelle, too. Judy was really confused and excited now, but she decided not to tell Nick anything... for now.

"Judy, why don't you come here?" Nick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I was wondering about one thing" She said and joined the Fox on the couch "Your friend is a really positive guy, I must say"

"I know"

At this moment Judy got a brilliant idea. She wanted to arrange a meeting between Al and Gazelle She decided to ask Nick about that.

"Maybe he will go with us to the party? I want to see him drunk" She said with a chuckle.

"You know, we could ask Gazelle. I think there will be no problem with it"

"Great!"

Wow! Thanks for over 30 follows already! I didn't expected that big response. You are awesome guys 3 Love you all

Bright Foxy


	8. Wild Night - part I

_**Chapter 8: Wild Night - part I**_

Judy was excited about meeting Alan now. Not only because she liked him, but she also couldn't wait for his confrontation with Gazelle. Judy wasn't sure whether Gazelle could still be in love with him or not. There was no guarantee that it's going to be the way she desires. She was of the opinion that Gazelle should have someone really close to her. Someone she could talk and spend wonderful time with, escaping in his arms' wrap from all daily problems. Judy knows how important this is. How important it is to have someone right beside. For example, Judy couldn't imagine living without Nick. Now, she was really glad she forced him to help her with the first case. Later that day, Nick made a phone call to ask the star about one more guest. Gazelle didn't make a problem with that as expected.

"And?" Judy asked him when he finished talking on the phone. She knew Gazelle and it was obvious that she would agree, but she wanted to hear it from Nick directly.

"Well... yes" Nick started and sat on the couch next to the Bunny "She agreed. She found it a really great idea". It was hard to describe, but when she heard it she got happy and felt peace at the same time. She didn't know why, because it was more than certain that Alan could come to the party.

"That's great! This party will be awesome!"

"Yes, definitely. But I'm not sure Alan will be able to come" Nick put an end to her enthusiasm.

"Why?" Judy asked instantly. She really wanted Gazelle to meet with her old love, even if Al might feel the same to her.

"Maybe he will need to leave Zootopia as of this today"

"Hell, why?"

"He is flying to Europe to participate in a friendly match"

"A match?" Judy was thinking right now about Al's sport career. Maybe he's a footballer or a basketball player? - She was wondering

"Yes, a match. He's a speedway rider"

"Wait, who?" She got little surprised. She hasn't even heard about that before "A Speedway rider? I've heard it for the first time"

"I'm not surprised. This Speedway type is not popular here, but Europe is crazy about it. He's the Capitan of one of the teams in Europe's Extra League. They fight for the European championship title every season"

"That sounds interesting!" Judy found it really exciting, even though she knows nothing about this particular sport "I want to hear something more!"

As Judy wanted, Nick told her everything he knows about this sport. Maybe it wasn't much, because he heard about motorcycle speedway from Al, but it was definitely enough for Judy to understand the main concept and rules. It was a really great and loose talk. She went closer and closer to him with every passing minute. The Fox noted that after a while. Nick decided not to react, to see what she wanted to do. When she got close enough, she hugged him without saying anything. She couldn't describe it, but she felt like something forced her to say what she really feels to him. This feeling came out of nowhere.

"Nick..." She started "You know...". At this moment she felt really confused. She didn't know what to do now. "Am I stupid?! I can't tell him now! It's a bad idea! Judy, you can't remember the way you imagined this moment? Not now! I just can't!" - She started fighting with her thoughts. She just knew it would be better to tell him later. When the scenery would be more romantic, lovely and more appropriate in general. She was right. It was better to wait for another, better situation.

"I know what...?" Fox asked the Bunny as she stopped talking.

"Thank you for yesterday" In spite of a really big desire, she didn't tell him it... for now.

"Oh..." Nick hugged her to his chest now "...you don't need to. You cute Bunny"

000

 _3 days later_

It's Saturday now. The day when the Wild Night party begins. The last evening, she went to bed really late. She watched something on YouTube, because she couldn't fall asleep. Dropped off only at 4 a.m.. Despite of sleeping only 6 hours, Judy didn't felt groggy. She was very thrilled to even thought about today's party. She can't wait to spend wonderful evening with Nick. When the Bunny woke up today, she could see the Sun's rays coming in to her room through the window. The weather was great in contrast with the previous days. It was sunny, warm and windless. She decided to check the weather forecast. It showed that the temperature will reach up to 35 degrees. It seemed to be a really promising day

"I can't wait to see what Nick will say when he sees me in this" She thought, looking at dress she bought with Samantha yesterday. They went shopping to find something for her to wear at the party. It was a pure red color dress. It looked so nice on her. This light type of red goes really well with her eyes. She couldn't wait to go to the party.  
*Knock, knock* Someone has violently interrupted her thoughts about tonight. It was actually a surprise, as she wasn't arranged with anyone.

"Yes?" Judy asked, opening the door. Deep inside she believed it could be Nick.

"It's me, sweetie". The animal greeted her with a round smile. Judy didn't know what to say. It was Gazelle.

"Gazelle?!" She instantly came to her senses after the dreaming "How did you know where to look for me?" She asked, because literally only Nick knew where her apartment was.

"Oh, Nicky gave me the address. Can I come in?"

"Of course" Judy said, letting her in. "Sorry for the mess..." Judy exaggerated with this. Only her bed was still in disorder.

"Don't worry" Gazelle started looking around. Judy started making her bed up at the same time. "It's pretty clean here, I must say"

"It's easy to keep neatness here as it's quite small..." The Bunny was right. Maybe she lived in a small apartment, but she has always kept it tidy.

"Yeah, you are right" Gazelle was surprised, because she is used to see Judy in a uniform.

"Take a seat" Judy patted a bed when she finished making it up.

"You know, I really wish to stay here with you longer, but my chauffeur is waiting now"

"So, you just came here only for five minutes?"

"No. I came here to take you up to my villa, silly"

"What? Like right now?" Judy got really excited. Not often do such things happen when such a great star like Gazelle comes to a commoner like her in order to invite a bunny to a luxurious villa (Of course our Judy isn't average ^^, but she thinks so).

"Yes. Nicky told me he wouldn't be able to pick you up"

"You know... I'm not even prepared now"

"Oh, don't worry. We will prepare together in a blink of an eye in the villa"

"Really? That's great! Just let me take my dress and I'm ready to go.

After a while, Judy and Gazelle went out. Judy felt a little strange, because it was a really great feeling. She felt the power building up inside her, when she finally saw the sun in the clear sky again. On one hand, It was a marvelous feeling, but on the other hand, she was confused about the terrible weather from previous days. She felt really sad back then. If it hadn't been for Nick, she would have been more lonely.

The black limo, with dark windows was already waiting for them. Judy was already in paradise, but when Gazelle opened the door, she started wondering whether it was a dream or reality. The limo was really spacious. It could easily contain eight animals. On the other side of the seats was a big bar with exotic and colorful glasses with alcohol. Judy hasn't seen such a car before.

"So..." Gazelle started when she closed the door "You know why Nicky will come later? I wanted to pick him up too, but he said he would arrive later"

"Huh? That's interesting" Judy was surprised "He didn't tell me anything. Maybe he needs to arrange some matters in the city. Or he will maybe arrive with his friend"

"By the way... Can you tell me who this friend is? Do I know him?"

"I don't know, Nick didn't tell me about him" She lied to avoid uncomfortable questions.

000

They reached their destination in a really good mood. Judy, who was under Gazelle's pressure, told her about the last days she spent with Nick. It seemed like Gazelle really liked listening to the lovely stories about our Fox and Bunny. Just like us.

"Damn, Judy! You are so lucky! It's such a rarity to have someone like Nick" Gazelle said, opening the door and getting out of the limo. They left the garage that had several luxurious cars parked in and were on their way to the villa now. "I wish I were as lucky as you" She continued, letting Judy in her villa. It was a really big complex. Villa looked like a big hotel with a big house next to it. It looks like Gazelle was prepared to host a lot of stars that she invited. Like previous _Wild Nights_ showed, it was absolutely necessary, because the number of guests were always crazy. Nothing showed that it would be different tonight. Gazelle invited many stars - from vocalists and DJs to actors and footballers. Gazelle got Judy inside her villa next to part where the party meant to take place.

"Welcome to my real house" Gazelle said that, because Judy has already paid her a visit, but in her smaller house "This is not a part where the party will be organized. This is the place we will be authorized to be tonight" This line made the Bunny even more excited.

"Wow!" Judy was really delighted when she saw how big and beautiful it was. The paintings were hanging on the walls throughout the entire hall. The paintings were painted by Gazelle's fans and were very precious to her. The works of art featured her performing on the scene in different countries like Germany, Denmark, etc.

"I have got wonderful fans, haven't I?" She asked when Judy became acquainted with them.

"Definitely! They look so cool!" Judy was already excited.

"We have around 5 hours, so we have much time to explore this entire complex"

"Sounds great!"

"So let's go"

 _6 hours later_

Gazelle showed Judy around the villa. Now, the Bunny knew where everything was, so it could definitely help her when this place will be full of guests. Gazelle showed her really big ballroom with prepared tables with white tablecloths on it, and the dishes next to every chair. It was about time. Gazelle and Judy have already been prepared.

"C'mon, Judy" Gazelle said when she left the bathroom "Let's go and greet all the incoming guests. They are waiting outside".

She was right. The big parking was filling with cars in front of the main part of the complex- the part where the party will took place. Girls took the seat next to the glass doors to greet everyone.

 _At the same time_

"Where the hell are you?" Nick thought and looked at the clock in his room. He was waiting for Alan, but it looked like he's late. They meant to be on the spot already, but they didn't even were on the way. "Finally!" Nick said when he heard knocking. He thought it must be Al.

"Finally, Al!" Nick said and pointed at his watch "Do you know how to use it?" It seemed like Nick was angry with him a little.

"It's good to see you, too" Alan answered, taking out his sunglasses.

"We are already late! What the hell..."

"Are you going to keep asking me or are you finally coming with me? Did you forget? This car needs only 3 seconds to hundred"

"What took you so long?" Nick was still asking him.

"Fine, I've just came back from Europe. I had time only to dress up decently. I haven't had a proper meal, too"

After a while they were already on their way. Alan definitely drove this time like a racing driver. Nick was even surprised by his skills.

"Whoa, are you Stig or what?" Nick asked, trying to lighten the tensed atmosphere. Alan only grinned and accelerated "Nice tuxedo, by the way" Nick was still trying.

He was right. Alan was wearing a black tuxedo with red bands on arms, chest and on the back. The black jeans he was wearing were also magnificent. It was a really great composition with his Ray Bans and his red tattoo.

"Thanks" He finally said "Yours isn't worse, to be honest"

Nick dressed up something completely different. It was a white tuxedo, but with many black stripes and gold buttons. His jeans were white with black stripes, too. He looked like a sailor, which absolutely suited him.

"I want to hear what Judy will say when she sees you arriving in Lamborghini" Al smiled at him now.

"Yeah, that could be interesting, but I think the host's reaction will be better when he sees you"

"Oh, why? Did I know her?" Alan had no idea who could it be. And it wasn't something strange, because he spent most of his time in Europe. He hasn't even heard about _Wild Nights_. He knows Gazelle, but he couldn't think it's this one he went to school with.

"I don't know" Nick decide to still hold him uncertain.


	9. Wild Night - part II

_**Chapter 9: Wild Night - Part II**_

When the friends were on the way, Gazelle and Judy were welcoming every guest. The was diversity of animals at the party- from cheetahs and lions to buffalos and zebras. Every popular star was invited. Gazelle hosted many stars from the entire world, but it looked like everyone was her friend. It is quite common for the show business animals to meet each other. Judy attended Gazelle to greet every single person. Some of the guests seem to have recognized the Bunny. She was more popular than she could have ever expected. She was getting more pumped up with positive energy every time they greeted someone.

Judy had lots of reasons to be excited tonight. The fact she has met so many stars so far was one of them. However, she was waiting for Gazelle and Alan's confrontation. She also wanted to meet Nick the most. She couldn't wait to see and hug him. She craved after Nick's radiant smile and be close to him again. She desired to spend a wonderful evening with the Fox she loves so much.

"You know, I would have never thought that I could be a well-known animal" Judy said to Gazelle as the last guest came inside.

"Oh, are you kidding me? First you saved Zootopia, and then you helped me. It's obvious that you are recognizable here. By the way, did you see Nick and his friend? Maybe they are already inside?"

"No" Judy denied "Despite of a big crowd here, I wouldn't miss Nick and..." She almost said Alan, but she recalled just in time that Gazelle still doesn't know who Nick's friend is... and she wanted to keep this secret for now "... and his friend" She didn't mess it up.

"Well, I guess we can wait for them a bit longer"

Maybe Al and Nick went out too late to make it on time, but Alan was trying his best to make it as soon as possible. The Wolf evaded every car in the traffic quite smoothly. It was this moment when Al could put to use the V12, but he didn't exceed the speed limit even once. He used his Aventador's accelerate. It was very useful to keep braking before cars to overtake them and then again accelerate.

"May I ask you something? How much did you pay for this beast?" Nick asked the Wolf when they made through the most jammed part of the Zootopia's streets. He was under impression.

"700k"

"What? Are you crazy or what?"

"You know, the Speedway riders in Europe Extra League gain a lot of money"

"How much exactly?" Nick was really curious.

"It depends on your result every match. The maximum amount of points you could get in one match is 15. The more points you get - more you earn. But I guess the average wage is something around... 30k per week?"

"Per WEEK?! That's crazy! How is that possible?"

"Like I said earlier - Speedway in Europe is like American football here. The amount of fans at the stadiums is absolutely insane. They came from entire world to see our grapples. The organizes get much money selling the tickets, especially since it's Extra League for the entire Europe"

"So I guess you have the biggest villa in the entire Zootopia"

"Not necessarily. Motorcycle Speedway is really risky, but profitable when you are good it's also rather expensive. Bikes, mechanics, engines... All that staff is pretty money-consuming"

"But still you own a Lamborghini" Nick smiled at him.

They didn't even note how fast they reached the destination. Alan stopped in front of barrier with two guard next to it. One of them went to them from Alan's site. The Wolf opened the window.

"Good morning, sir" The guard greeted them.

"Morning chief" Alan answered him.

"Can I see your invitation?" For this question Nick pulled out the tickets he received from Gazelle and handed them to the guard.

"Everything is ok" He said and signaled the second guard. After a while he opened the entrance "We got a special parking space for this car. Go ahead, take the second right and go to the opened garage"

"Thanks boss" Alan said and saluted to him "So... What now?" Alan asked Nick when he closed the window.

"I don't know... You know what? Let's forget about impressing Judy with this car. Just go where he told you"

3 minutes later Alan and Nick were on the way to meet girls. Nick still didn't know that Gazelle was in love with Al. Despite of that the Fox can't wait to see both reactions.

"Nick, can you finally tell me who the hell she is?" Alan asked him when they were about to reach the main doors. Nick just chuckled.

"You will see in a moment... Oh, there they are!" Nick said when he saw the girls waiting for them.

"Nick!" Judy cried out his name when she saw him. She can't stand longer waiting for him. She didn't saw him 3 days. For her it was too long, especially since she got really close to him. She left Gazelle alone, ran forward the fox and hopped at him "Finally!" She said and hugged to Nick's stomach.

"Oh, bunnies... You are so emotional..." Nick said famous quote and hugged her tightly.

Alan was watching them with a smile on his face. He thought (like us) that Nick and Judy were a really cute couple. At some point Gazelle interrupted them and joined in.

"It's good to see you, Nicky" Gazelle said and hugged him too.

"Likewise" He said and patted her back "Let me introduce my friend I told you about" Nick said when Gazelle let him "Gazelle, this is..."

"Alan...?" Gazelle asked with quiet voice when she looked at the Wolf. She wasn't sure if that was really Alan. Al came closer to her, took off his sunglasses and stretched his hand out to her. She was clearly sure it was him. In one moment she recognized these blue eyes. The eyes she used to look at for the entire lessons. She didn't know what to say. Her feelings were mixed now. She never thought she would see him again as he disappeared. On one hand she was really shocked and confused, but on the other hand she got happy to see her only love again.

"Oh, Gazelle... The world is so small, isn't it?" Alan said when she grabbed his paw.

"Yes..." She said with tears in her eyes. As she was holding his paw and looking in his eyes, an instant heat wave hit her. It was a great feeling to meet Alan again, especially since she fell in love with him at school times. However, the Wolf seemed to be moved too. Maybe Al didn't experience this moment like her, but still it was a great pleasure for him. He's been always affected by her charms. Gazelle was the closest girl to him. When Alan finished the middle school, there's been an empty space. He could always count on her at bad times.

"I didn't expect to see you again..." Gazelle said, still looking in his eyes with dropped ears.

"Yeah... Me too"

It was a really awkward moment for her. She was totally lost in thought. She has always tried to keep composure, but the meeting with him was so sudden and unexpected. Judy noticed that Gazelle didn't know what to do now, so she decided to interrupt them.

"So, now, when we are finally here, I guess the party could start, right?"

"Yeah! That's absolutely true! Guests are already waiting for us!" She lied, because the party started with dinner, and there was no one waiting. Literally everyone invited has already arrived. "So, Nick, you and Alan can go and take the seats at the table. I need to do something. Judy, can you help me with it?"

"Of course! See you later boys!" She said and went with Gazelle the opposite direction.

Actually, Gazelle didn't need to do anything. She wanted to talk with Judy about her feelings at this moment. She felt absolutely wonderful and great before this meeting. Now she felt mixed and unsure. Since she became such a big star, it was a first moment when she was moved by only one animal.

"Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?" Alan asked Nick, when they were alone.

"Don't tell me it was a bad experience to see her again"

"I don't say that..." Al opened the big, glass entrance door "...it was just a little... odd"

"Why?"

"You know... I felt strange when she was looking into my eyes... It was a great and curious feeling. I don't know why, but I felt warmth on my heart at some point..." The Wolf confided in Nick.

A moment later they were at the table sitting next to others. The tables buckled under the weight of food. Peaceful music was playing in the background. It was the calmest part of this party, but not for everyone. The waiters had paws full of work. It was the worst part for them, because there were a lot of guests who were still waiting for their dishes. Luckily, our predators could place an order the moment they sat.

000

15 minutes later Nick finished eating his two-course dinner. Alan was still way back with his soup. Maybe Judy didn't tell Nick about Gazelle's feelings, but he knew that something is going on. He wanted to know what this _something_ is.

"Al?"

"Hmm?" Wolf asked, taking another spoonful of soup.

"Do you know where they went?" Nick thought that he could knew something.

"You mean Judy and Gazelle?"

"Yes. It's already been around 20 minutes since they disappeared"

"Nope, I don't know"

"I'm going to find them. You want to join?"

"Are you crazy? This place is a maze! You will lose yourself here. If I were you, I would just wait here"

Alan was actually right, but Nick could feel curiosity building up inside him. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was quite aware of the fact that finding Judy and Gazelle might be quite a thing, but he decided to leave Alan and look for them.

Where there's a will, there's a way. After a while of looking around, Nick saw Judy and Gazelle through the glassy wall sitting alone on the banister outside. Nick was really glad that he found them. He wanted to know what secret they were keeping from him. When he started heading to their direction, Gazelle went away. The Fox found it as a really great moment to attack Judy with questions. Judy was about to jump off, so he decided to went in.

"Who we got here?" Nick was in front of the Bunny, who was still sitting.

"Nick?!" At this moment she was little scared. She was afraid that Nick could overhear their chat "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Al..."

"But as you can see I'm here" Nick went a little bit closer to her. Their head were on the same level. Nick didn't even need to look down to see her face "I thought you were helping Gazelle" When Nick said that, Judy instantly dropped her ears. She didn't know how to handle that situation. She promised Gazelle to keep it a secret. On one hand, she really wanted Nick to know everything, but on the other hand, she had to keep the promise given to her friend.

"Yes... We already finished! And we went here to talk about..."

"Don't play with me" Nick interrupted her "Trying to deceive detective is a really bad idea. Tell me the truth!"

"I... I can't Nick..."

"Oh, really? Whatever. I know your weak spots" He wrapped her with his tail and started stroking the tip of her ear slowly and sensitively. The Fox knew how to handle with the Bunny since the last time they spent together at Nick's place.

"Nick..." She closed her eyes and hugged his neck "I... really can't..."

"Oh, really? You naughty Bunny!" Nick said with a little raised voice "I guess it's not enough, then" Nick knew how sensitive her ears are, so he decided to prey on it "You will be sorry..." He whispered this time.

"Nick? What are you..." The Fox grabbed her second ear and started kissing the inside part of it - the most sensitive part of the ear "Ngh! Nick! Stop it! Please, not here... Ngh..." Her nose started twitching and she pinched fur on his neck.

Nick started moving slowly higher and higher with his kissing. He could see what kind of pleasure he was giving her, so he decided to do the same with the second ear. Maybe Judy was begging him to stop, but she was really enjoying that. She was just afraid of other animals' reaction. Fortunately, no one was outside now, so Nick could continue without any problems.

"Oh... Nick please... Ngh..." Even she wouldn't know it could give her such a big pleasure.

"You will tell me now?" He asked and continued kissing her.

"Nick... I really can't... I promised her..."

"So I think it's still not enough..."

"No, Nick please!" She said with red cheeks and with her arms still around his neck "It's too big a pleasure... Please not here... What if someone will sees us...?"

"So you will tell me truth?"

"Yes, you sly fox...Ngh! But stop already..."

"Oh, why? You don't like it...?" Nick asked and started kissing her ears again.

*Moan* "I don't say tha... Ngh!"

After a long while of Nick's kisses and Judy's moans, the pair embraced each other. It was that moment, when they could make the best of their contact again. Silence fell down.

"You know..." Judy interrupted this pleasant silence at some point "...you are such a good detective..."

"I know... but it's only because of you... Without you I wouldn't be here... Thank you... Thank you for coming into my life..." He whispered to her and put his head on her shoulder. Judy started stroking back of his head in return. She knew it can't compare to hot kisses, but something is better than nothing.

"Sooo... about what you talked with Gazelle?"

"I will tell you later... I think we should go now"

"So let's go, then"

I fell slightly better now and I forced myself to finish this chapter... Thanks for all messages and blessing reviews. You are awesome guys... Love you all

Bright Foxy


	10. Wild Night - part III

_**Chapter 10: Wild Night - part III**_

After a walk through long corridors, Judy and Nick came into a big ballroom. Everyone were seated at the same place. The Wolf didn't move an inch. He was talking with Gazelle sitting next to him right now. They weren't sure what they were talking about, but it looked like a nice conversation. Gazelle was smiling the entire time and she laughed with Al from time to time. It was a really great sight for Judy. But not only for her. However, Nick still didn't know about Gazelle's sweet secret. He enjoyed this show, too. It was nice to see the best unofficial pair from school once again.

"Aww!" Judy sighed after a while of watching them "They look so cute together, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but you know what was cuter?" Nick asked and looked at her with an inquisitive face.

"Enlighten me"

"You, when I was kissing your ears" He blinked to her "You cute bunny".

"Nick stop... You know that you can't call a bunny cute, don't you?" This time Judy reacted to the _C_ word. Nick didn't know why Judy started acting like that. He knew that she doesn't like when someone calls her like that, but this word from Nick's mouth seemed not to have offended Judy even once. By now.

"Ok..." Nick broke through awkward silence and looked at her with stone face "I won't say anything about your cuteness anymore... Is that okay?"

"No, Nick..." That moment, Judy realized why she has never reacted when the Fox called her that way. "I don't mean that..." She said with dropped ears. She doesn't like when someone calls her _cute_ but Nick was an exception. Judy was upset at the thought of Nick never calling her this way again. She really wished to put the clock back and avoid that mistake.

"So, what do you mean, then...?" He continued, without any bigger expression on his face.

"I'm not cute..." She said to turn this situation on its head. She was afraid that Nick could be mad at her, especially since he had a stone face. Nick saw how Judy was embarrassed, so he decided to lighten up.

"What? You aren't cute?" He started with a little smile on his face "Great joke! Carrots, you again toying up with me... It's really rude to delude a detective..." He went a bit closer and kneed in front of her "Didn't learn you something 5 minutes ago?" He asked, wrapping her with his tail and grabbed her ear again.

"Nick... not again... No here..." She was afraid that someone could watch them right now.

"So don't play with me like that anymore" He said and loosened his hold on her ear "Let's go finally"

Two empty seats beside Gazelle were waiting for them. They joined her t the table that sneaky, that she didn't even noted that. Judy and Nick could hear their conversation, but only for a moment. Gazelle looked around and then noted them here.

"Oh, who have we got here?" She greeted the returned pair as they sat "Where have you been you two?"

"Oh, you know..." Judy started, but she didn't know what to say. She knew that she couldn't tell her about Nick's successful attempt to get the secret. The Bunny became quiet now. Fortunately, Nick answered instead of her.

"We were wandering around this complex you know. It's really big" It was a simple and sly answer from him. Gazelle knew that he tried to hide something, judging by Judy's awkward behaviour. However, she decided to ignore this odd situation.

000

After good two hours when everyone finished eating all dishes, the waiters cleaned up dirty dishes from all tables, everyone was still talking with each other. Some animals went outside to smoke from time to time. It was still like a normal meeting. In other words - nothing special. At some point Gazelle disappeared with her friend and Alan left outside with his friends he met here. Nick was sitting alone with Judy now.

"To be honest, I thought this party would be something more..." He started.

"Oh, really Nick...? You think it's everything for tonight? Soon you will understand why this party is called _Wild_ " Judy assured the bored Fox "What time is it, Nicky?"

Nick looked at his watch "It's 9 o'clock"

"Already?! Wow... I thought it's maybe six or seven..."

"Well... you were wrong..." Nick looked through the big windows in the hall. It was a really nice sunset to watch at. The orange sun with light clouds around it and the sky covered with orange light color. It was a really beautiful view. The entire wall was vitreous and the Gazelle's entire complex was on a big hill. The hall's floor was all glistening thanks to the light coming through the windows. All the effects made the atmosphere even more wonderful. Nick looked at Judy sitting next to him. He looked at her face, at her sensitive ears he massaged and kissed not so long ago. Her nose was twitching every time he embarrassed her or when he gave her pleasure. Her purple eyes he was looking at so intensely made him smile brightly. She finally looked at him too. Without saying anything, Nick looked the other way at the window's direction. Judy did the same thing after a while.

"Really beautiful view, isn't it?" Nick asked, when he noticed that Judy was looking at the orange sky too.

"Absolutely"

"So... When we are alone, you could..." Voice from the scene interrupted him. It looked like something is going on.

"Can I have your attention, please?" The cougar dressed up in bright pink suit said. He meant to be DJ for tonight's party "I know that I'm in charge of this party for an hour, but the look outside is absolutely wonderful and I think it would be a sin if we missed it. So I offer to start our first part of the party right now" Since Nick didn't know anything about this party, he felt a little lost. He didn't know what DJ meant when he said _first part_. And what this sky outside has in common with it.

"What does he mean with the _first part_ thing?" Nick asked the Bunny, who was more familiar with it.

"You will see, silly" She wanted him to be unsure, but Nick didn't need to wait long to see what's going on.

"Gentlemen... Grab your ladies, it's time for dance with your sweethearts" He said as peaceful and slow music started playing from speakers placed around the hall. That was the first part DJ meant - slow ballroom dance. Most of guests woke up and headed to the middle part of the hall. There was a lot of free space, so there wasn't a problem for anyone to find a room to dance with other half. It was a big shock for Nick, because the name _Wild Night_ suggested him something else. He thought it would be a really hard party... and he was actually right. But the ballroom dancing was a part of this party since the very beginning. Judy has known it for a long time and she couldn't wait to dance with Nick. She had a drive to ask him to dance for a few days... to date. Something happened at this moment. She didn't know why, but when music started playing and many pairs started dancing to it, she didn't feel that brave to ask him. Despite that she didn't feel confident, she tried to choke it out. She looked at him and sighed.

"You know... I'm tired of sitting here..." She suggested him with red cheeks a bit, playing with one of her dropped ears. Nick knew what she meant, but he decided to play with her a little.

"So... I guess you can go outside"

"No, I don't think about that..."

"So, what do you want to do?" Judy got more red here.

"Huh? Nick... Do you really... don't know...?"

"C'mon, Carrots. I want to know what you mean"

"Why do I need to tell you?" She reserved this situation cleverly "You are a detective here. You should ask the questions, right?"

"Oh, you sly bunny. So... you play open cards right? I get it" He stood up and stretched his hand out to her "Do you want to dance with me, Mrs. Judith?"

"Of course, Mr. Fox *giggle*" She said and gave him her paw. Her secret, little dream was about to come true. Her heart started skipping a beat when he held her paw in the way to the floor, where pairs were dancing already. Judy earlier was overtaken by Gazelle and Al's relations, but at this moment she completely forgot about them. Now she just wanted to spend wonderful evening with the Fox she loves so much. When they joined other dancers on the floor, Judy found one problem. Nick was over two times taller than her. Well... It's nothing big in general, but when it comes to dancing it could be a little problematic.

"Nick?" She raised her head and gazed at him.

"Mhm?"

"You know... You are pretty tall..."

"I'm tall? Maybe you are a half-pint?"

"No, I'm not!" She firmly denied and stomped her foot on the ground. Nick found her really cute in that situation.

"Okay, okay... Take it easy you cutie"

"Never mind. You are tall or I'm small - all the same"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't dance with your stomach you strapper!" She carried away her paws to him "Pick me up" She said with quiet voice, but Nick could hear her.

"Okay, c'm here, you little bunny" He opened his arms and let her come in. Judy didn't wait any second - she hopped in his shoulders instantly. Nick complied with her request and lifted her up.

"So... what you want to do now?" Nick asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to dance!"

"Yeah, but... how? I need to hold you with my paws" And actually he was right. It's hard to perform ballroom dancing without free paws.

"I don't know detective. Figure it out! I want to dance!" She said and hit his shoulder.

"Okay, okay... Give me a second" After a while of thinking the Fox found a way to solve this problem. He placed his paw on her ass.

"NICK!?" Surprised Judy screamed out and interrupted him "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just let me do it, ok?"

Apparently, Nick didn't do anything dirty. He just dropped her a little lower. Now she was sitting on his paw at the waist level. Since Judy was light, Nick had no problem to hold her in this position for a long time. Maybe they looked pretty funny right now, but it didn't matter. The thing was that Nick had one free paw, so they could dance without any problems.

"You... you sly fox..." She said and hugged to his chest.

"You dumb bunny"

After this short josh they got quiet. Nothing was standing between them at that moment. Finally, they could enjoy themselves. Judy felt wonderful, being held by Nick and hugging to his chest. What is more, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and Nick had a white tuxedo. She found him really handsome in that outfit. All that combined with slow ballroom dance with Nick made the Bunny on cloud nine. It was a little bit different with Nick. Of course, he enjoyed this situation like Judy, but for him a slow-pace dancing was somewhat scary. He thought he's not good in things like that. Maybe he's a sly fox, but he easily could lose himself when it comes to affairs of the heart. The situation with Gazelle in the department showed it clearly. The one thing he could do was just dancing with her. It became easier for him when Judy was hugging to his chest and not looking straight into his eyes.

"You know detective, you are good at dancing" Judy admitted after good 10 minutes of dancing.

"You know... I think you shouldn't call me a detective"

"Oh, why?" Judy moved her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"To be honest, it really suits you more than me"

"Why do you think so?"

"You know..." He stared deeply in her eyes now... "With cuteness like yours you would pump many animals for information. You could just break them with your smile..."

"Really, Nick? Do you really think I could break someone? There is no way..."

"You have already broken someone..." Nick said and looked away.

"Who?" Judy asked with uncover surprise.

"A predator you met two months ago" He got little red on face now "You totally brought him down" He looked into her eyes again. He thought he could handle looking at her, but he was getting more red with every second. At some point he just pulled her head to his chest to avoid eye confrontation with her deep purple eyes. Nick plucked up courage because he didn't have to look into her eyes. It became easier for him to continue this romantic dialogue now.

"Your eyes... your beautiful purple eyes... your sensitive ears... your twitching nose... your smile... your cuteness... All of that broke me... You hunted me, Carrots..." He assured her, still pulling her head to his chest.

These words were the best compliments she could have ever heard this evening. It wouldn't make any difference if the party came to an end. Nick's dancing and playing with her was absolutely enough. Nick seemed to share this opinion subconsciously. At least he danced with Judy in a beautiful scenery with beautiful sky and sun outside.

However, the real party was supposed to get started soon. After a good hour of dancing to slow music, Judy and Nick lost a desire to take part in a hardcore part of this night. But not only them. It looked like the toughest animals stayed here and were still waiting for the _Wild Night_. Most of the guests were already leaving. Some of them didn't have that much time. Others had to leave Zootopia or just come here to stay for lunch and a ballroom dance. Our cute couple felt like they don't need to stay here any longer, too. For Judy, seeing Al and Gazelle's confrontation, Nick's kisses, his playing with her and that dancing with him was absolutely marvelous to call this day wonderful. The view outside wasn't as epic as an hour ago when there was a sunset. The sky was dark and starry now. It was still a great landscape, but it wasn't that climatic.

"You know..." Judy interrupted dancing with Nick and looked into his eyes. At this moment she found out that many pairs have already stopped dancing and the floor was pretty empty. Only a few pairs except them were still dancing. "I guess we can call it a day..."

"Oh, really?" Nick was surprised, because he thought that she couldn't wait for the hard party, but it seemed like he was wrong. Considering your shape I guessed that you would be the last standing animal here at dawn"

"Very funny... I'm serious right now..."

"Do me a favor, Carrots" Nick lifted Judy up. Now her head was at his head level, and he was holding her with his two paws now.

"What do you have in mind...?" Judy asked him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hoped he could mean a... a kiss. A real passionate kiss. She was ready to do this. She was ready to start kissing or smooching with that Fox she loves so much. Especially since the mood was absolutely adequate to make her dream a reality.

"You know... It's nothing special, but... can we dance one more time?"

"Of course..." She answered and hugged to his neck. She got a little sad at this moment. She really thought for a moment that Nick would want to kiss her. But at least she couldn't complain at all. She danced with him the entire hour.

Since Nick asked her, Judy stayed with him on the floor and the couple was waiting for a next song. Judy didn't expect anything else, what could make this evening even a little better. But she was wrong. Maybe Nick had a lot of luck here, or maybe he was agreed with DJ, because the next song was _Lady in Red_. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, but Judy was dressed in a red dress. The Bunny felt like time stopped for her. She felt as if Nick and her was the main pair on the floor right now. They were dancing to this slow and a really peaceful music.

"Carrots..." Nick whispered to one of Judy's dropped ears "You are my lady in red... You are my adored bunny... You are my pray and I won't let you go away..."

"Nick..." She pulled her head up and looked straight into his eyes "I won't leave you..." She scooted her head closer to his face "Never..." She whispered and closed her eyes. She again really wanted to kiss him, but at least she just hugged to his neck, and closed her eyes.

000

Sometime later, Judy and Nick joined Gazelle in her house. It was only 10 p.m., but Judy and Nick definitely got enough positive impressions and good experiences already. Gazelle prepared two rooms for them. Because she was a host here she left the duo alone. She needed to go and check everything etc. - normal things that host usually does. When she left them, they were standing in a living room.

"So..." Nick started "What do you want to do now...?"

"You know... I think I need massage..." She knew how good masseur Nick is.

"Again? Why? Do you have that backache again?" He asked, when he was about to open Judy's room door. It was a pretty small room painted in black and white. There was a twin bed with modern looking commode next to it and a big plasma TV on the other side. The bed has already been made. There was a white wooden desk with a painting above and a black laptop on it.

"No" She negated "You know, we danced a lot, my feet are painful..." She lied, but she forgot about one important thing... Nick held her for that entire hour.

"Seriously..." He said with a firm voice "I was holding you the entire time... Carrots" He started laughing "How is that possible? You deceiving me again?" Nick took a sit on the bed.

Judy was so ashamed she wished the Earth would swallow her up. She compromised herself badly. She didn't know what to do, so she listened to her heart and simply hugged the Fox.

"Nick..." She looked at him after a longer while "Please *-*" She made big and pleasing eyes. Nick couldn't fight against it.

"Okay, Carrots..." He pointed at the pillow on the bed "Lay down and give me your paws. I will take care of them"

As Nick requested Judy took a pillow and placed it under her head. Nick grabbed her paw and slowly started massaging it. It was really a pleasant touch for Judy. She closed her eyes, sighed and relaxed herself.

 _At the same time_

Gazelle was looking around for Alan. She hasn't seen him since he disappeared when Judy and Nick joined them. She was wondering what he could have been doing for such a long time. She was walking through long corridors, hoping to meet him somewhere. Corridors were absolutely empty. Every animal was jumping around right now.

"Are you looking for someone, lost gazelle?" She heard someone's voice behind her. She was surprised. It was the lost wolf.

"Alan?"

"Yes! I guess..." He came closer to her "Can I help you? You looking for someone?"

"I was looking for one dumb wolfy"

"Abracadabra! He's here" It seemed like Al was drunk a little. He was... I don't know how to say it. More crazy than usual? Yes. I guess that's an accurate term.

"Did you drink anything?"

"Are you kidding me? Of, hell, course!"

"If I can ask, where have you been for this entire time?"

"You know... I met here many great animals"

"Never mind..." She got little upset. She got a thought, than Alan could played around with some girls. She felt sorrow for him. She wanted him to spend more time with her "I guess you had a great time, then..."

"You can't even imagine! I don't know what I drank with them but that shit was crazy!"

"So... If you want you can go to them again..." She said it with unconcealed sorrow this time. Maybe Alan was drunk now, but he isn't born yesterday. He noted what she meant. He wasn't that stupid to left her now.

"You know... It was a great fun, but I think it could be really rude for me to left you here alone now. I mean - Hey! We haven't seen each other for good five years, right?"

"Are you sure? I'm going to my house now. I won't party tonight..."

"Just lead me over there! I think I won't party anymore, too"

Gazelle got really happy, heading with Alan to her house. For first time, she would be completely alone with Alan. It seemed like she was still in love with him.

Well, maybe Alan really wanted to join his still jumping around friends again, but he got two reasons to go with Gazelle. First - he saw how she had a sorrow for him. He knew that she want him to go with her. And second - Deep in his heart he wanted to go with her, too. He wanted to spend his time with someone, who was really close to him in school times.

Five minutes later, Gazelle and Al were in her house already. They entered to her bedroom.

"Do you mind if I lie down on your bed? I'm pretty tired..."

"No problem"

Having said that, he dropped onto her bed. He knew it was rude a little, but it didn't bother him at all. Gazelle didn't mind it, too. She sat on the bed next to him. They were talking for good 30 minutes about many things. Gazelle felt really great with Alan laying on her bed and having a great conversation with him. At some moment Alan asked Gazelle to do something... odd for him.

"Gazelle..."

"Hmmm?"

"I know it could sound a little strange, but... can you scratch me behind my ears?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid... But can you do it for me?" He looked in her eyes now "Pretty please?" he added. Gazelle wasn't really able to say no to him in this situation. At least she could give him some pleasure.

"Yes... I can..." She said, put her hand on his head and she complied with his request.

"Mmmm... That feels so good..." He said and closed his eyes. It seemed like he enjoyed it. But not only him. Gazelle liked that, too. Maybe it wasn't something big, just scratching his ears, but it was nice to her. It was nice to see how he reacted on that.

"Thank you, Gazelle... You are awesome..."

"Just doing what you asked me to do" She smiled at him.

"Will I offend you, if I fall asleep?" He asked with still closed eyes.

"No Alan..." She whispered and started scrapping him behind his second ear.


	11. Peaceful Night - Part IV

_**Chapter 11: Peaceful night - part IV**_

It was definitely a great day for Gazelle. She didn't expect to meet Alan ever again. It wasn't easy to her, but she was over with the fact, that he disappeared from her live. She even stopped dreaming about meeting him. But today's day changed everything. Alan's appearance boggled her mind totally. In one moment she realized why she felt in love with him... and it seemed like she still loves him. It's been nice to see him again after five years. She felt incredible at that moment when he stared in his eyes. It was absolutely enough for her to feel wonderful tonight. And now she was doing something unexpected. She was scratching his ears.

"Alan, are you sleeping?" She whispered to his ear. He didn't respond to her. It seemed like he got too relaxed and fell asleep. And it was easier for him to drop off since he was drunk. Since he was sleeping, there was no sense to continue scrapping his ears. Gazelle knew that she's wasn't giving him pleasure anymore, she continued. Moreover, she got bolder due to him sleeping. She elevated this scrapping to the next level. She moved from rear of his ear, grabbed it gently and started rubbing it softly. She never thought, that she could enjoy playing with someone's ear that much. Looking at sleeping Alan, taking care of his ears and the silence around made her sleepy a little. She was looking at him trough half-closed eyes. Of course, she could stop doing that, but she couldn't resist this desire.

"*You know Alan...*" She started talking in her mind, looking at the sleeping Wolf "*I've never expected to see you again... You can't even imagine how I felt when I saw you with Nick... and now you asked me to do this for you*" She grabbed his second ear "*And now I'm playing with your ears... and you are sleeping on my bed... If I... If only I could sleep with you... that would be wonderful" She looked at him and smiled "You look so pretty right now...*" She started playing with his second ear now "*Why did I have to wait for you so long? And why did you disappear? Oh, Gazelle you stupid pray, it doesn't matter now! He's there, and that should be the most important thing for you right now*"

Gazelle continued rubbing and scrapping his ears in silence. It seemed like she had urge to do this. If it was someone else, she would just end up when he fell asleep. But it was him. It was that animal she felt something in childhood to.

"You know..." Now she was speaking out loud, but still it was whispered "It's little strange... I mean... You appeared literally out of the blue... Maybe it would sound sick, but I'm glad that I had this problems in the past. That's why I met Judy and Nick. They are awesome animals and, from what I've seen throughout the week, they are great friends. And... and without them I wouldn't have met you again, Al... You top everything up... I can't even wait for tomorrow when you finally awake. We still have many things to talk about. I wonder why you disappeared... why you severed our relations... You know, I think it's enough for now. What time is?" She asked him, and looked at electronic watch in her bedroom. She has spent about 20 minutes toying up with his ears.

Gazelle gasped deeply when she realized that. She didn't expect that it could so time consuming. But time flies as one has fun. Paradoxically, she was more pleased by that situation than Alan.

"You know" She looked at him again "I think it's enough..." She was about to stand up, but when she looked at the sweet look of sleeping Alan again, she really couldn't leave him now.

"Okay, maybe five more minutes...?" She asked a rhetorical question and grabbed his ear again

 _At the same time_

"Carrots..." Nick said and looked at Judy, who was lying with wide closed eyes.

"Mhm...?"

"Is that finally enough? I've been massaging you for half an hour"

"No, Nicky..." She murmured with still closed eyes.

"My paws are painful now... I guess it was too long for them"

"Oh, then I guess that I will need to take care of them" She hopped to him "Give me them!"

"Are you serious? Look at your paws..." He said and grabbed them with one hand "They are too small to deal with mine" Now he grabbed her and laid her down on bed again "Leave it to real pros"

"If you say so..." She said and put her feet on his legs again.

"Hey, hey not so fast. You promised me something"

"Huh?"

"Have you already forgotten? I want to know what you two are hiding from me"

"I'm not sure I can tell you..."

"You promised, Carrots"

"I know... But don't tell it anyone, okay?" It seemed like Judy was really afraid

"Deal"

"If you say something her..."

"Oh c'mon, say it!"

"She's still in love with Alan"

"Huh?" Nick showed here clear surprise "Is that it? Seriously?"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick seemed to be disappointed now. For him it was more than obvious, that Gazelle still could be in love with the Wolf "Tell me something I don't know"

"Did you know it?"

"Of course... You didn't surprise me"

"You know, Nicky... I can't wait to see how it goes. She seemed like she fell head over heels in love with him... Just... Just like me..." She looked at him and a light smile on her face appeared.

"Oh, really?" He asked and got a little bit red. Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to interpret this line "*She had me in mind? Or someone else? So what should I answer? What to do now? How can I avoid a disgrace?*" - Maybe he was hysterical now, but he was in a muddle. Judy noticed that and decided to help him to get out of this little sticky situation for him.

"Well..." She started, tapping his leg with hers, that was still on his feet "I told you what you wanted" She put her arms behind her head "Now do what you meant to do" She blinked to him and closed her eyes after a while. At this moment she realized that she really enjoying playing with Nick like that. But this time she decided to help him. Nick used this chance and started massaging her again. He could breathe a sigh of relief. Of course this situation wasn't really embarrassing, but he still felt like it's better to avoid this kind of situations. He knew that if he wanted Judy as his girlfriend, and maybe a wife in the future, he will need to say and face things he's afraid about now. But that meant to go on in future, not now.

"*Why, Judy? Why you ended this dialogue...? Why? Well, I guess that's better... Because I'm not good in this... Why I had to be born as a fox? Why? If I only I was a bunny like you... It would be much easier for me... Foxes usually aren't good in things like that*" Now he looked at her, relaxed, with closed eyes, laying with her legs and him. At this moment he forgot about all things that made him worried. At least he saw what pleasure he was giving her. And that was what mattered most for him now.

"How come you are so good at this?"

"To be honest, I don't know..." He whispered to keep peaceful and quiet mood "I just do it the way I think I should do" He grabbed her second foot "Do you really enjoy it that much?"

"Definitely, Nicky... I'm curious how you will take care of the rest of my body..."

Judy isn't that type of animal, but the last sentence sounded... naughtily. Even despite that she didn't have anything dirty on her mind. Or she had it on mind? To be honest, even I don't know.

Well, dirty or not, I think you know how Nick figured it out. It was a little... surprising for him. He hasn't known Judy for quite some time and he knows her character. There was absolutely no way. "*Did she really mean that? No... It cannot be... She's not dirty... Stop it Fox... Breath... It's okay, it's okay... It's only you...*" He was fighting with himself in mind "*Just act like everything is normal still*"

Following his own reason, he decided to act like nothing happened.

"You know, I've never massaged a bunny, so..."

"Don't worry... I think with your skills you will handle with this challenge" She said and looked at him with a smile "...soon" She added with a whisper "Now let me relax myself, foxy..." She put her hands behind again and closed eyes. It seemed like she was really enjoying the way Nick was taking care of her.

Everyone, without any exceptions, could call this day wonderful. Maybe none of them expected that this party would be so peaceful and lovely for them, but this romantic evening and even the night were absolutely enough to appease everyone's desire of the Wild Night. It's really hard to say who experienced this day the best, but my choice is going to be Gazelle. She definitely was really moved by meeting Alan again. That was the only thing that could turn her live upside down, so for her this day was absolutely great. It wasn't different with Alan. Maybe he wasn't moved like Gazelle, but still he felt great when he finally found who the host is. And of course we can't forget about our fox and bunny. They spent wonderful time dancing together in a lovely and romantic mood. Then Nick massaged Judy again. It's hard to say, who experienced this with a bigger pleasure. Despite the fact that Judy didn't massage him, for Nick, it was enough. In one sentence - everyone was pleased.

If only Judy could sleep with Nick... That would be wonderful. But when they finally said good night to each other, Nick went to the room that Gazelle prepared for him. For him it was going on too fast. Of course, the Fox wanted to sleep with the Bunny, but he felt like it's better to wait with this.

 _The next day_

Judy woke up pretty early for a day after party. It's maybe because she didn't party... She grabbed her phone and checked the time - it was 9 o'clock. Despite that she fell asleep pretty late, she wasn't sleepy. Moreover, she couldn't lay on bed any longer so she decided to get up. When she left the room, she found out that it is dark in the entire house. Every window was closed by shades. But those weren't normal shades. They came from outside. They were also full automatic and controlled. It actually really looked like a big star lives here. Fortunately, Judy figured out how to open them. There was a button next to every window. She just needed to press them. She slowly walked the dark living room from window to window to uncover them. When every window was uncovered already and the sun's light came over the entire room, she found out that someone was sleeping on the couch here - it was Gazelle. Judy wake her up by opening windows.

"Morning Judy" She greeted her and yawned.

"Morning" She smiled to her "Did you sleep here?"

"Mhm" Gazelle said and stretched herself.

"Why?"

"This silly wolf fall asleep on my bed"

"Really? How did he..." Gazelle knew she could tell Judy everything, but she decided not to tell her about Alan's yesterdays request.

"Oh, I found him drunk. I just had no heart to lay him down on this uncomfortable couch" Gazelle made this out without an apparent suspicion... But she knew it's nothing big - she just played with his ears. But she doesn't need to say Judy everything "How about you and Nicky?"

"Oh, we spent a wonderful evening together. You can't even imagine. We danced great over hour. And then he gave me a massage"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! I was on cloud nine"

"I wonder what it felt like..."

"You mean the feeling?"

"When someone you covertly love massage you..."

Now Judy understood she shouldn't be that focused on her and Nick. It seemed like Gazelle got upset. But really, really a little bit upset. She couldn't have been angry with her. She just answered her question... but it doesn't change the fact that she wanted the same relations with Alan. But Gazelle isn't that type of an animal and decided to close this topic.

"Would you like to have something?" She asked her, uncovered herself and stood up.

"Whatever you will prepare"

And this chapter ends up here. Next chapter will be longer... much longer. But I need some time. Thanks to everyone who reading this story. Stats shows that there is more and more visitors to every chapter. Thank you, you are awesome

Bright Foxy


	12. After Party

_**Chapter 12: "After Party"**_

It was really nice weather outside - like yesterday. Everything indicated that it's going to be a sunny and warm day. However, the forecast showed that it'll be rainy and even stormy. Now it was really pretty, and we need to remember, that forecasts tend to be wrong. Judy couldn't really complain about anything. She was nicely and enjoyably reminding about yesterday's episodes with Nick. About him kissing her ears, his hugs, his lovely talk with her, his romantic dialogue when they were dancing and his massage. She couldn't resist thinking what might happen next. She just felt appreciated and loved by him. But there was one thing torturing her. She felt like Nick deserves the same thing. He was a fox, who gave her such a great pleasure, took her to the cinema and told her such nice and lovely things, not the other way round. Of course she acted nice to him, but the Bunny felt like she has to reciprocate all kindness to the Fox that she loves. She decided to do the same thing for him when there will be a good opportunity.

Now Gazelle put a kettle on and prepared something to eat. Judy looked through the window. It seemed like many animals were still parting. Nothing odd that this party is called _Wild Night_.

When girls finished preparing breakfast, Nick has just woken up. He left his room with slow and arduous steps.

"Who we got here?" Sitting at the table with Judy Gazelle greeted the Fox. It seemed like this sleep was too short for him. Tiredness was written all over his face. Apparently, after 5-6 hours of sleeping, Nick seemed rather sleepy, which is rarely the case "How was your sleep?" Gazelle added a question.

"Pretty poor" He said and rubbed his eyes "I feel sleepy..."

"So why did you wake up?"

"I couldn't sleep for good four hours..."

"Oh, you poor foxy..." Judy gave him a gasp.

"Well, my coffee will give you a new lease of life" Gazelle said and headed to the kitchen to bring Nick a salvific cup of coffee. At the same time, Nick took a seat next to Judy. He looked at the Bunny with a smile. She blinked and smiled back to him.

"So... How did you sleep?" Nick asked the Bunny to start conversation.

"After this wonderful massage? Perfect isn't the right word to describe it"

"So it's good to hear that you slept well by contrast to me..." He said and yawned "I guess I will need to sleep this away tonight..."

"This should help you" Gazelle said and brought Nick hot coffee.

"Thanks" he took it right away

"You know, maybe we could go outside? It would be a sin to stay here when the weather is so beautiful"

"Sounds like a great idea. Our Nicky will catch some fresh air *giggle*"

"Maybe it will help me..."

After these words Gazelle opened terrace and went along the stony path with the duo. The garden in this villa impressed Judy and Nick with its look. It looked amazing, with fountains, the entire lighting and irrigation system and some statues. All in all, every detail matched perfectly, but there was one thing that could strike an eye. It was a big glassy dome in one of the garden's corners. It was... a bio dome. The garden can be divided into four great areas with a few smaller around and some paths leading to each and every important facility. In short, the garden looks like this:

The first bigger area was pretty close to the villa. There were three tables with chairs around and a barbecue. There was also a garden couch with pillows on it, and a big umbrella next to it. The umbrella was casting shadow on this coach. This part of the garden was the most recreational area and the smallest, comparing to three other sections. From this place, the pavement leads to a big, three level fountain placed in the very middle of the garden. There was a place to take a sit too, and two statues next to it. This place was perfect to host the guests and spend time here to relax by looking at great views of the garden and the city way off in the distance. The third section was located in the furthest corner from the villa. It was the biggest part to be more precise. And no one would never guess what it was... A maze. It was a maze. The maze with flowers that looked like walls. It is hard to tell why Gazelle has a maze in her garden. There's a wooden arbor next to this maze. The fourth, and the last part, was a bio dome. It was located in the second corner. It's a big dome with many types of flowers, trees and grass reared in specific or them conditions. This entire bubble is even more advanced with irrigation and lighting. It looks absolutely insane when it gets dark, but even now, in full sunlight, the bio dome looks amazing.

"Wow!" Judy screamed out, after a longer while of looking at the garden "That looks magnificent!"

"What's that?" Sleepy Nick asked, pointing at the bio dome. He has never seen such a thing before.

"Oh, that's my little plant breeding"

"Why the hell didn't you plant it somewhere here?" He said, looking at free open space on the grass. He has never heard about this method of growing plants.

"Oh Nick, you are such a silly fox" Judy laughed at Nick and took a sit on the couch in front of villa.

"You know, I really like plants, but most of them need different conditions to live. That's why this dome is here. It's separated from the world ecosystem" She sounded diplomatic at this moment. It seemed like she is really into this topic.

"Thanks... though you don't laugh at me..." He said and sat next to Judy.

"So..." Gazelle started and took a sit on a chair in front of fox and bunny "What you two thinking about party? Did you enjoyed it?"

"Oh, of course we did!" Judy said instead of Nick "Maybe we expected to spend this night in a different way, but still it was an awesome experience! You know, we don't know how to thank you"

"You don't need to. Thanks to you my problems disappeared. You are just great detectives... and you make a cute couple"

"Enough about us" Nick interrupted "Let's talk about you"

"You mean me and Alan?"

"Of course. I want to know how it was" He said and grabbed his coffee.

"You can't even imagine how I felt with him! I would have never expected that there could be an animal able to make my mind totally lost"

"That's all you want to tell us? C'mon, we want to know more"

"Oh, you know... It was nothing special. We just talked a lot when we were alone at the table. We had a talk on many topics"

"And he's still sleeping?" At this moment, when Nick asked this question Gazelle felt a really big desire to go to see Alan. She saw picture of sleeping wolf in her head.

"Yes, but I think he will wake up soon. I think I need to take a bath. You don't mind if I leave you here now?"

"Of course we don't"

Gazelle left them for themselves now. Judy let a sleepy fox finish his coffee. She was looking around all the place. Now she really wanted to take a closer look at everything. Since Gazelle was on her way, it was a perfect opportunity to make an excuse and spend more time with Nick.

"So... Do you want to take a walk? I really want to see this entire complex"

"With such a silly fox like me? Trust me, you don't..." He reacted pretty cold. Don't know why, but it seemed like he didn't like the fact she called him silly.

On hearing that sentence, Judy went closer on the coach to Nick and grabbed his hand "Trust me, I really want..." She added and looked into his eyes. She broke him again. Nick couldn't really say no to her. And he didn't want to anyway.

"So let's go" He said and stood up.

Holding their paws, Judy and Nick started walking in slow motion along the path in the fountain's direction. Judy was looking around the garden. She has never seen such a well-planned garden. And she really liked the flowers and the concept of linking everything with paths, too. Nick was looking at the big dome the entire time. It looked for him like something futuristic and grabbed from fantasy adventure film. Both of them were pleasing weather and scene. But there was something they enjoyed even more than that - themselves. No matter how wonderful a garden could be, the presence of a partner was more important.

"Nick"

"Mhm?"

"Can we sit here?" She asked, when they reached the fountain.

"Yeah..."

They took a sit on the bench next to the fountain. They could hear a peaceful and relaxing sound of flowing water. It was a really great view at the bio dome. Nick couldn't stop looking at it. He saw that irrigation system was working, and turned on lights inside above some types of flowers. However, inside there was really advanced air conditioning system. "Nick..." Judy whispered and poke his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Can you finally stop looking at it?"

"Why? I'm really interested in this dome. It looks amazing"

"I know, but... you went here with me..." She whispered and got red cheeks. She didn't need to say it to Nick twice.

"Oh, come here you little bunny" He said, hugged her with his arm and wrapped with his tail. Judy hugged to his stomach and closed her eyes. Now silence fell down.

 _At the same time_

Gazelle entered her bedroom. Because windows were still closed, it was dark. Alan was still sleeping in the same position when she left him yesterday. She had no heart to wake him up, but she needed to uncover window and open it to let some fresh air in. Fortunately, Alan was well away, and it wasn't enough to interrupt his sleep. "You cute wolf" She said, as she opened the window. She went here to take her towel from the closet. When she took it, something with momentum hit the ground and got broken. It was a glass that was on the commode next to her. Unfortunately, the bang was too loud and disturbed Al's sleep. Gazelle didn't need to wait too long to see the effects; Alan started tossing a little and growling quietly. It seemed like this noise really interrupted his peaceful sleep. On seeing the effects of the accident, Gazelle ignored the broken glass on floor and instantly crouched over him. She knew how he enjoyed her playing with his ears, so she decided to use it to calm him down.

"Shhh, wolfie..." She whispered and grabbed his ear. As she hoped - Alan stopped growling after a short while and his ears stopped twitching. He even started murmuring a little "That's a good wolf" Gazelle added and smiled.

Despite that Gazelle's acting with him stopped his rough moves, Alan wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. But because there was the uncovered window, Al got bedazzled by the sun's light and closed it. But after a while he opened them again as slow as for the first time.

"Morning Alan" Gazelle greeted him.

"Morning...?" Sleepy wolf asked, with half closed eyes and sleepy voice "What time is?"

"It's a few minutes after 9 o'clock"

"What? Did I sleep here the entire time?"

"Yes silly"

"Then where did you sleep?"

"Oh, don't worry. I moved myself to the couch in living room"

"I'm so sorry..." Despite that Gazelle allowed him to fall asleep on her bed. The Wolf seemed to be embarrassed. He didn't expect that he would really fall asleep in her bedroom "I can fall underground now..."

"Stop it. You are my guest"

"Yeah, but it's pretty naughty, don't you think?"

"Better stop already before you will get embarrassed to death... It's okay. For a friend like you I can do it without thinking twice"

"Gelle...?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you do it the entire time?" He asked with a smile, and looked at her, playing with his ear and paw.

"No" She instantly negated and took her paw back.

"Easy *yawn* I won't tell it anyone. Let's keep this our sweet secret" He blinked to her "Anyway, what was that noise? You dropped something?"

"Yes... I was about to go to take a bath, but I accidently broke the glass standing on the commode" She said and kneeled on the floor in front of glass pieces. Alan seeing that stood up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Leave it. I will clear this up"

"No Al, you don't need to..."

"Just leave it to me. At least I can do this for your hospitality"

"Alan..."

"Don't need to say anything" He interrupted her and started picking up broken glass "Now go to take this bath finally"

"You want shed me? I won't let you clean this up. I messed this up, not you" She kneeled next to him and helped him to take care of this.

"Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Why you asking? You mean hangover?"

"Yes, you silly"

"Absolutely great. I'm that guy who always feels the best from all the party guests"

"Really?"

"Yes. Even my friends don't want to drink with me, because I always remember everything and make fun of them. I'm just hard-headed. So don't even try to drink with me"

"I think I will ignore this warning" She smiled and looked at him.

"I warned you" He looked at her and smiled her back "Let's finish with this finally" He looked at the broken glass and continued. Gazelle did the same thing.

Couple dispatched this problem so fast. After a while there was no mark of accident.

"Thanks Alan" She said when she dumped last broken pieces of glass.

"You don't need to. C'mon, go take this bath already. But try not to destroy something now"

"I will try"

"Anyway, where is this cute couple?" It seemed like even Alan shared Gazelle's point of view.

"Oh, they are somewhere outside in the garden"

Alan left Gazelle and let her to take a relaxing bath. Because it was a warm day, the Wolf felt sweaty. He left his jacket in the villa and unbuttoned his white shirt. Now the shirt was quite loose on him. Being in better mood, the Wolf entered the garden. He wasn't less impressed by the first look at the garden than Judy and Nick. He was surprised about the bio dome the most. He was wondering how he couldn't spot this big glassy bubble earlier.

After five minutes of looking and walking around, Alan was reaching the fountain. He could see fox and bunny sitting and hugging each other on the bench in front of the fountain. He ground to a halt now. Because Judy and Nick were sitting back to him, he could take a closer look at them. He got caught at this moment a little. Looking at him, he started wondering what that feeling feels like. What it feels when you have someone that close, someone you can spend some time in peace with, someone who can listen to your problems... and someone you can hug to feel better. He never knew what it feels like. He's been single ever since the very childhood. Despite that, he haven't any problems with girls (especially since he was that well-known in the entire Europe and had many aficionadas) he never fell in love with someone for real.

Despite those reflections, he found the couple to be a very cute one. Because he isn't a jealous animal, he snapped out of those deep reflections and headed into their direction.

"Who we got here?" He surprised them and loomed behind them "Morning you two"

"Morning Al" Judy greeted him back "How was it yesterday?"

"It was an absolutely great evening. I met some great animals. Even some of them recognized me. They called me _Capitan May_ theentire time... Maybe it's because they were drunk...? I don't know"

"How about Gazelle?" Nick asked him. He was suspecting that Alan totally blew her off after leaving her alone at the table.

"What can I say? I spent some great time with her... I think it's enough to say" Al started looking around the garden "Amazing garden, isn't it?" He asked to close the topic about him and Gelle. He really didn't want to tell them about what happened in her bedroom. It wasn't a big thing, but the Wolf felt like it would be better, if he didn't tell them that. However, he agreed with Gazelle to keep it as a sweet secret "I would have never thought to see something like that in a garden"

"You are right" Nick said, seeing that someone shared his view "Wanna take a closer look at it?"

"Why not. Want join us, Judy?"

"Nah... I don't think so... I promised my mum to phone her after the party"

"Your loss, Carrots. See you later"

"See you, boys"

Judy lied to them. She just couldn't stop thinking about Nick and all the good things he did for her. She was wondering how she could reciprocate all fair deeds. She felt like she needs to have a heart-to heart talk with Gazelle. She thought that such a star like her would be more similar with this topic.

Two minutes later, Judy entered the villa and started looking around for Gazelle.

"Gazelle?" She called her out, but she didn't respond to her. It seemed like she was still taking bath. Bunny started knocking on the bathroom's door "Are you here?"

"Something happened, Judy?"

"Well, for me - yes..."

"Something with Nick?" Gazelle understood Judy's suggestion.

"Yeah..."

"Just let me dry myself. Give me five minutes"

Gazelle usually spends quite a while in a bathroom. Spending time in warmth water is very relaxing for her. But for Judy's affairs of the heart she was ready to refuse herself this pleasure. She left the bath, used the dryer, and as she said, five minutes later left bathroom.

"Ahhhh... Tell me what happened" She asked Judy openly.

"You know..." Now Gazelle sat next to her "I'm feeling great with Nick. He's doing much for me. He says lovely things, he invited me to the cinema, he massaged me and gave me pleasure... I just feel happy and appreciated by him. But..."

"But what? You know, you are very lucky with Nick. I wish I had the same relations like yours between me and Alan"

"Yes... I appreciate all that... But I feel like he deserves something more from me..."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure you are doing the same thing to him. Even if you don't think about them"

"I know, but... I mean this massage... I want to give him the pleasure he gave me"

"So... How about massaging him, then...?"

"I thought about that, but... I never massaged someone... Especially a fox"

"So you need to try something else"

"And that's why I came to you. I don't know what to do"

Gazelle was caught by a dilemma right now. She knew what she could suggest to Judy - taking care of his ears. This worked well for Alan, so it was a big chance that this could work with Nick as well. But she promised herself to keep it as a secret... And Alan agreed with her to keep it as well.

"You know... Maybe you should try to take care of his ears?"

"What?" Judy was actually surprised by this proposition "Ears? Where did this idea come from?"

"I don't know. I think he would enjoy it. I heard that that type of predators are fond of their ears being played with"

"What type of predators?"

"I mean - foxes, wolves and etc."

"To be honest, I don't know..."

"You have nothing to lose, Judy"

"Maybe it will work"

"Trust me. It will" Gazelle said and blinked to her.

"I think I need something else... I mean - yes, this could really work, but I think about something more... Something that would give him as much pleasure as he gave to me"

"Hmmm... I understand you..." Gazelle started thinking and said after a while "Maybe you should try with his neck?"

"With neck? I don't understand..."

"My friend told me that her partner was kissing her on the neck and it was insane feeling. Maybe you should try this with Nick"

Judy started wondering now why she didn't think about that earlier. She thought that this idea with kissing his neck is brilliant. It was similar to Nick's kisses on her ears. Moreover, she heard what pleasure it can give to someone. Kissing on the neck just works with everyone. Now she wanted to do it so badly. She could wait to give him as much pleasure as he gave her many times. She promised herself to put this plan into work at the very first occasion.

 _At the same time in the garden_

"I see that your relations with Judy are growing up" Wolf said, walking with Nick around.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see how your brother gets lucky with love"

"Fox and wolf can be brothers? I don't think so"

"But we are, Nicky"

"So, if we are... we should talk about girls, right?"

"Oh, we are talking about your Judy already"

"I know, but I want to talk about Gazelle. She was complaining about the pains in the entire body from time to time. She just felt tensed sometimes" Nick laid here. He had an idea. He heard that Gazelle felt a slight grudge to Judy because of talking about his massaging.

"And why are you talking about that?"

Nick started looking at Al and said after a while "Do you know how to deal with things like that right?"

"What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, you are a speedway rider. I guess you had some courses about that. didn't you?"

"Yes, I had but... y-you mean... ME?" Alan asked with uncovered surprise

"Yes brother" He blinked to wolf.

"H-how someone like me can even touch her...?" Alan seemed to be incredulously about that. And he get red a little anyway.

"Oh, trust me, you can. Especially since you were that close with her in the past"

"Nick, the hell no... I won't do this..."

"Why Alan? Fine... think about a moment when Gazelle did something pleasant to you and you were fond of it. If there is something like that, then, don't you want to reciprocate? Don't you want to give a pleasure to someone who has helped you so many times in childhood and was close to you?

Alan didn't need to think twice. The first thing that came to his mind was the yesterday's evening. She was taking care of him and he fell asleep on her bed. This little act was enough for Al to call it a pleasure. So now wolf got an excuse to do what Nick proposed him. He had knowledge about massaging and stuff like that... and he really wanted to make her feel great too. However, he was still unsure about that. At least Gazelle is a big star in the world's stage and she could have animals responsible for doing this to her.

"I still don't know..."

"Trust me Alan, she will enjoy it" Fox blinked to wolf. Nick started looking around the garden "Speak of the devil" Fox said and poked wolf. Alan turned around and saw the girls heading in their direction.

"Who we got here, Judy?" Gazelle asked Judy who was standing next to her.

"I guess some silly predators *giggle*"

"Who's silly here?" Nick asked by way of reprisal. All four of them acted like their conversation didn't even take place.

"We are sly and clever predators that hunt prays like you"

"Oh, really wolf?" Gazelle asked "Yesterday you weren't acting like a predator" She blinked to him.

"Maybe it's because I was drunk..." Al said with red cheeks.

"Okay you silly predators... Want to join us? We, the smart and sly prays, are going to walk in this entire complex"

"What are you thinking about this, brother?" Alan asked and looked at Nick.

"Why not?"

000

All four of them spent a lot of time walking around Gazelle's place. Maybe Alan's behavior didn't show that, but he was considering Nick's proposition the entire time. As the Wolf was looking at her, he knew that somewhere deep down in his heart, he really wanted this. He intended to reciprocate Gazelle for everything she did to him in childhood and yesterday. He wasn't trying to deny this feeling. He was only afraid that something might go wrong. He didn't know what it could be.

"Holy moley! Look at those clouds" Wolf said, looking at the sky "Darn it...it might rain dogs and cats"

"I think you are right" Gazelle agreed with him, looking at big black clouds on the horizon. It really looked like it's going to rain "I think we should hide inside"

After a while, they hid in the villa. They did it in the very last minute. They almost got caught by rain. At the beginning it was just slightly pouring down, but the rain was getting heavier and heavier with every single minute. However, that wasn't everything. The sky got ablazed by a streak of lighting. It seemed like the weather forecast was correct. Enormous storm was coming.

"Can you the check forecast?" Alan asked Nick who was checking something on the phone.

"It seems like it's going to rain the entire day... And there is a chance for a storm" Nick added after a while.

"Well, guess we are trapped here"

"Oh, you don't want to tell me that you feel bad as my guest, Al"

"No, I don't mean that... I'll just have company tonight. And I need to go back to house"

"Really? I guessed you would stay here longer"

"I can't. I'm sorry"

"Is this that really important?" Nick asked "You need to meet them?"

"Well, no. It's just a casual meeting. But it doesn't matter anyway, cause tomorrow I need to leave Zootopia"

"What a pity... Maybe you will be better than this heartless wolf, guys?"

"Unfortunately, we don't think so..."

"Why, Nicky?" Judy asked him.

"You now... Alan brought me here. I haven't got my car here. Guess we need to go back with him"

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't leave me here alone"

"Don't worry. I guess we will stay here for now" Alan said and looked at the rain outside "I still have five hours before they arrive, and... I think it's good to wait. Maybe this weather will get better soon... "Well, are we going to stay here and doing nothing or find something to do?"

"What do you mean, wolfy?"

"I don't know. You are the host here. Think about something"

000

Five hours later, when it was about time for Alan to leave, it was still raining outside. The storm got stronger than it was five hours ago. Moreover, the claps of multitude thunders accompanied it. Regardless of nasty weather conditions, the time for Alan has finally come. And it was time for Nick and Judy as well. Because Nick didn't have his car here, they needed to return home with him.

"Where did you park?" Gazelle asked when they were about to leave.

"In the garage the guard showed me" Alan said, putting on his black jacket.

"So..." Gazelle opened the doors next to the main one "Go this way. I won't let you get wet"

"Again, thank you for your great hospitality and that party" Judy thanked and hugged her.

"You don't need to" She said and hugged her back.

"See you Gelle" Nick did the same thing as well. She hugged him back and joined Judy standing at the doors "You join us, Alan?"

"Not yet..." He started pawing himself "I think I forgot my wallet"

"Again? Oh, never mind. We are waiting for you in the garage" Having said that, Judy and Nick left Al alone with Gazelle.

"So..." She started "I think I can help you"

"I didn't lose my wallet"

"Huh? Why did you lie to them?"

"You know... I just wanted to talk with you... Unluckily, I need to leave tomorrow... Trust me, I would give a lot to fall asleep and have someone scrap my ears again"

"Did you really enjoy that?"

"You still asking? Of course I did..." He smiled to her "You know... I think I need to go... I won't let them wait any longer. Thanks for everything"

"See you Alan" She said and made a move with her arms. Automatically, she tried to hug him, but she instantly moved them back. When they were younger, a goodbye-hug was something normal. But now she had a feeling that she shouldn't do it again. Now she was looking at him, red on her face and feeling a little embarrassed. Alan was looking at her and after a short while he gave her a round smile and opened his arms "Oh, come here Gelle" He added. The Wolf didn't need to wait long for it. She instantly hugged him tightly. She has waited for this moment so long. Again, she could feel his chest hard-pressed to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth, his paws around her, his head put on her shoulder... she enjoyed this one-on-one moment with him.

"Thank you for yesterday... I will reciprocate for this..." He wrapped her with his tail now, still hugged to her "Promise..."

"Y-you don't need to"

"But I will" He whispered. They were standing hugged for a longer while.

"It's not like I'm telling you to leave... but shouldn't you be joining them...?"

"Well..." He pulled his head up to her "Can't I stay here a little longer? I haven't found this wallet yet..." He said and laid his head on her shoulder again.


	13. New Faces

_**Chapter 13: New Faces**_

Well, I guess you already know how Gazelle experienced the moment, when she was hugging Alan. It was like a travel back in time to her. When she was hugging him in childhood she felt great and wonderful. She couldn't forget this warmth and lovely feeling when she was close to him... and it seemed like this feeling hasn't ceased and accompanied her this time, too. Great feeling caused by hugging someone she loves was mixed with feeling of happiness to finally meet him again. Alan felt warmth on his heart, too. It was a nice feeling to be so close to someone who helped him so many times. Someone he mentioned many times with respect after middle school. Gazelle and wolf didn't want to interrupt this moment now. But Alan felt like he needed to go already. He wanted to make it in time before his guest would arrive... and there's also Judy and Nick waiting for him.

"You know Gelle... I think it's time for me"

"You are right. Don't let them wait any longer"

"Thanks for everything again" The Wolf stretched his arms to hug her. She knew that this moment couldn't last long, so she did the same thing in a blink of an eye "See you, Gelle"

"See you wolfy" She bid him farewell.

After a longer while of walk through the pathway between villa and garage, he joined the couple that was expecting him to come.

"And did you find it?" Judy asked him.

"Fortunately, yes"

"So I guess we are good to go now" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes... But there is one problem" Alan started when he opened the door and was about to enter the car "There are only two seats. But you know..." Now Al looked at them standing next to the car and said "When I'm looking at you, I guess you can sit on his knees, Judy. Okay, there is no problem, forget about it" He smiled and sat behind the wheel. Judy and Nick looked at each other. After a while of silence, Judy gave Nick a round smile and opened the door "You first, detective" She added. When Nick was sitting already, Judy hopped on him and closed the door.

"Guess we are ready to go now"

The weather was terrible now. It was raining cats and dogs with strong thunder. Claps of thunder weren't such a big deal, but the heavy rain made car driving more difficult. Visibility was close to zero, and Alan needed to drive very carefully.

"Holy shit! This rain is so thick!" Nick pointed out as they were leaving Gazelle's premises.

"You are right... and unfortunately I guess I won't drive you home. It this almost certain I won't make it in time before guests... Especially when we get a red wave."

"No, it's okay. We don't see any problems, do we, Carrots?"

"Of course we don't. Anyway, is it your family or friends coming by?"

"Oh, just my friends from Europe. We are meeting because of the tomorrow's match. You just need to meet Tai. He's fucking crazier than me. Would you believe that?"

"So... Then I'm scared of him" Nick joked.

They continued the trip in silence. Noisy drops hitting the roof were loud and perpetual. At some point, Judy received a text from someone. It was her mum. She invited her for tomorrow's dinner.

"Nick" Judy started after a while of thinking.

"Hmm...?"

"Do you want to pay a visit to my family tomorrow with me?"

"If it won't be a problem..."

"Nick! Stop that! Don't even say that! You are not a problem! You've never been"

"Okay... If you say so..."

Despite having Judy sitting on his knees, Nick didn't feel any discomfort. To tell the truth, he felt great with that. Without saying anything, fox wrapped Judy in his arms and pulled her to him. Judy must have enjoyed it, because she put her paws on his arms and snuggled with her head in his chest. Both of them spent next 20 minutes in joy and great mood.

000

After twenty minutes of a pretty tight trip for two animals, they finally reached Al's house. It was tiny comparing to Gazelle's villa. However, Alan's nest was impressing, too. It's pretty similar to the Nick's one. It was medium-sized, but big enough for a bachelor. There's a garage next to it and a garden behind. The garage was pretty big. It looked like it could contain even more cars. Sinc it was raining, Alan instantly drove the car into to avoid getting wet.

"Okay, here we are" He said and pressed the button on the remote controller to close the gate behind them. The garage felt smaller inside than outside, but still there was a place for two cars. And Alan made a good use of it. Except of Lamborghini he got three more cars here - BMW X6, Aston Martin DB one 77 convertible and older Cadillac parked next to each other. X6 was an understandable choice, as it is a bigger car than a tight Lambo. DB one is a more recreational car, but the old pick up didn't match here. In fact, it was well kept and good looking in general, but it fades in comparison with the mentioned ones.

"Why do you keep this old one?" Nick asked, getting himself out of the car. As he was looking at it, he felt like he saw it somewhere. He remembered Al arriving to school in this car with his dad. Maybe Al's father had a new one. Yet, that doesn't explain why it stands here. It only takes free space - that's why Nick asked.

"For two reasons" He started and pulled out the keys "First, I'm using it when I want to get to a local speedway track with all my equipment. Secondly, it holds a sentimental value for me, which is the most important reason for me. I'd rather sell out these three cars than this Cadillac" It seemed like this car was important for him "Well, I need to take a shower and change my clothes. You are free to look around here" He said, opening the house's door in the garage.

Alan's house isn't something special, but absolutely great for bachelor. At first glance, there wasn't anything special in this house. Just a casual house with 5 rooms, 2 bathrooms and one great living room. Well... maybe one room could bring up a pinch of curiosity. It was closed... and only Alan knew here what's inside. Maybe it's nothing special? Maybe it's just a normal room like a wardrobe? Don't know.

Alan left the couple to be on their own. When they were alone, Judy looked through the kitchen window and said:

"Guess we will need to stay here much longer"

"Oh, don't worry. I think he will drive us home"

"Nick... but I don't want to go back home tonight..."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to be alone in this tiny home..." She lied here a little. Yes, she didn't want to be alone at home, but she wanted to be with Nick tonight even more. She wanted to make her plan come true as fast as possible. The only adequate moment for her to do this was an evening, when Nick would be tired after the entire day and even sleepy a little - like she was back then, when Nick massaged her "And look at this storm outside... We won't be back home tonight"

"You know... Maybe you are right...?" Fox said and looked through the window. The rain was very heavy and there was a big chance that they would stay here tonight "Will see later"

000

Sometime later when Alan pulled himself together and prepared everything in the living room to make the guests feel themselves at home. It was 6 o'clock and it was about time for their arrival.

"So... what you think about the house?"

"You know... I expected something more after seeing your garage"

"Oh, don't worry Nicky. I'm only crazy about cars" At this moment, the door bell rang. It seemed like the guests arrived "Oho, guess it's them" Al said and headed towards the door. When he opened it, someone instantly screamed out his name:

"Alan!" Female voice screamed, and someone jumped over him and hugged him "Finally I see you" she added and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, it's good to see you too, Vicky" He said and hugged in her. This act moved Judy. She felt like this she-wolf could be someone more to him. She was a little afraid, that Gazelle can't face her. Especially since relations between two wolves looked pretty well, and she was the same animal as Alan (I mean - she's she-wolf and he's wolf) . She was afraid that Al in this configuration could chose her, not Gazelle.

"Judy and Nick..." He interrupted her thoughts in one moment "Let me introduce somebody" He said, still hugging the she-wolf and looking at the wolf standing in the hall "This is my pair-partner in matches - Tai Wolfinden"

Tai is much older than Alan - He's 40. Wolfinden comes from Great Brittan, but like Alan, he spends most of his time outside his country, traveling around Europe to fight with his team for "Europe champion team" title. He has had three world individual champion tittles. Despite the fact he's doing dangerous and crazy sport, he has a really soft heart. Moreover, he's a great prankster, who likes trolling friends and being funny in general. He was wearing black jeans, red and white sweatshirt with many imprints on it. He usually wears casual clothes. His shirts are usually unbuttoned and quite baggy. The T-shirt he is wearing now has got some imprints with the names of sponsors on it. It was also written _Team Wolfinden_ on his back. It was Al and Tai's team sweatshirt.

"Tai Wolfinden, for friends Dempsey" Wolf greeted them, and stretched the paw towards Nick

"Nicholas, but for friends Nick" He answered and grabbed his paw "And this is..." He wanted to introduce him Judy, but Tai instantly said:

"Oh, Madame! It's a great pleasure to meet you, a lost little Bunny" He said and grabbed her paw "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Judy..." She said with a smile and red cheeks a little.

"Stop that, Tai..." She-wolf said, still hugging Al "Remember that you are married"

"Okay okay...I know"

"Don't worry about him. He's just a crazy guy"

"Hey, hey! Who you calling _crazy_ here, Alan...?"

"Screw you Dempsey. Don't embarrass me..."

"Gezz... I can't joke? Is this a sin?"

"No, but..."

"Stop that already! You dumb wolves!" She-wolf screamed, and let Alan go. After this

Victoria, as you know already, is a she-wolf. She's got the same fur as Alan. I mean the color here. What's more, she also got a rare genetic condition called _heterochromia_. That means - she's got one eye blue (deep blue as Alan) and the second one is red. Despite that issue it doesn't look bad. Moreover, these eyes were beautiful and matched her face. However, she's shorter than Al. That moment, she was wearing a shirt with the same theme as Tai's - white and red with many sponsors' names on it. But there was one difference - the imprint on her back was _Team May_. Victoria has known Alan for four years, and they are really close to each other. Victoria is generally very pure and calm. Nothing really can unhinge her. I can say that she looks at the world through rose-tinted glasses.

She headed to Nick and Judy "Victoria Rose" She introduced herself and stretched her paw forward to Nick. Nick greeted her and grabbed her paw "And let me guess. You are Nick..." Now she looked at bunny "...and you are Judy, right?"

"Right...? You know about us?"

"It's hard to not know you. At least you saved Zootopia, right?"

"Right..." Nick confirmed. He was surprised, that they could hear about them even in Europe "If I can ask, girls are speedway riders, too?"

"Oh, no you silly! I'm just Alan's therapist and masseuse"

"You can't even imagine what she could do with this paws!" Alan broke in "They just have a salvific touch, especially after a hard day on a track"

"Oh, stop that Ali. I'm just doing my job. It's great pleasure to know that great rider as you"

"Oh, stop" He said and flicked with his paw "Like you - I'm just doing what's my duty. Anyway, where is Frank?" It seemed like one guest was missing.

"Oh, he had to go to the conference tonight"

"Well, we will stay here longer, or we finally go to take a seat? I will bring something to drink" He said and left them alone. Nick, Judy and the guests, like Alan proposed, took a seat at the table in a living room"

"Soo..." Tai started "You are those two who saved Zootopia, right?"

"Oh, straightway saved..." Judy answered, not letting Nick even react "We just did our job"

"Ohhh" Vicki gasped "So not only heroes, but modest heroes!"

"Why are you so quiet, fox?" Tai asked Nick "You are Al's friend from childhood, am I right?"

"Yes. Alan told you about me?"

"Oh, yes. He said many things about you two already" She-wolf said instead of Tai.

"You know... I'm pretty old, and I didn't meet him directly. Great 15 years ago, I started racing in one team with his father, and..."

"Shut up!" Victoria interrupted him "You don't want to talk about it in Al's presence, do you? We have talked about it many times, sweetie!"

"Oh shit!" He screamed out "I almost forgot" He added with whisper "You are right"

"What happened, Tai?" Alan asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing special. I just hit the table with paw... AUCH!" Hearing that, Alan only laughed.

"Lucky you, it seems like he didn't hear that"

"Oh, c'mon. What'd happen if he even heard that? It's just a fact... He had no choice"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't think that talking about it would cheer him up..."

This situation was really odd for Nick and Judy. They didn't know anything about Alan's past after he disappear when finished school. Nick completely didn't know what think about that.

"*Why is his father such a sensitive topic for him? Why didn't Vicki want Alan to hear it? What does _he had no choice_ mean? And why the bloody hell did he disappear? This has a connection with this? Did he disappear cause of his father? But why? What could his father do? Or there was something more? Or maybe Nick you just exaggerating right now? Maybe you shouldn't think about that? Yeah, it'll be better for you...*"

"What are you thinking about, Nicky?" Alan came in with some drinks and gave him a curious look. The host interrupted Nick's thoughts, expecting the fox to answer him.

"Nothing important... I was thinking about the weather outside"

"Terrible, isn't it?" Victoria asked.

"Mhm" Tai answered "In the morning the weather was beautiful, and now...? Hopefully, I believe this weather won't get us tomorrow on track"

"Speaking of track... We need to talk about tomorrow, Dempsey"

"Yeah, that's for sure. We just need..." And the conversation started...

000

All five of them have discussed for an hour. The wolves and Nick spent most of the time have a conversation on their own, and Judy talked to Victoria. Bunny found her as a great she-wolf. She felt awesome spending the time with her. Victoria's way of talking was impressing the Bunny. As much as she liked her, she was still thinking about that kiss and hug during the greeting. Of course it could be just a friendly act, but the Bunny felt like the wolf could feel something to her.

"Going outside" Tai said at some point, and pulled out a cigarette box "Wanna join me?"

"You still asking? Nick, you coming with us?" Alan looked at fox.

"Why not"

"Nick?!" Judy asked in a surprising manner "I didn't know you smoke"

"Oh, you don't know many things about me, bunny" He said and blinked to her "Let's go, boys"

The wolves and the fox went outside. They couldn't see much, because it was dark. The dark and big clouds in the sky obscured the vision. It looked like it was midnight. All they could hear was the noise of rain hitting against ground. Fortunately, they had a place to hide from it. It was Al's garage.

"Holy shit!" Tai said when they left the house "So guess this rain fucked up our plans"

"Don't worry, we can smoke in the garage"

"What? You really want to smoke inside, Tank?"

"Why not? I'm rich, so I can... And I need to chill, I will smoke it despite this weather" Saying that, Al opened garage's gate and went in. Tai and Nick did it as well.

"So... What kind do we smoke today?" Alan asked the friend, pulling out a lighter from his pocket "Slim or fat?"

"Of course fat" Wolf said, putting a cigarette in his mouth. Alan lighted up his, and then took tab from box.

"You don't smoke Nick?" Alan asked the fox and lit up a cigarette.

"Nah... I'm not smoking"

"So why came here with us?"

"You know, I wanted to talk about me and Judy"

"Hmmm, go ahead" Alan hoped that Nick would tell him something about his feeling to her, but he was wrong.

"Can we stay here overnight? I guess there is no point of coming back to my house"

"Of course you can. There was no need to ask" He said and puffed "But... you are going somewhere tomorrow, aren't you?" Alan asked. He heard Judy and Nick's talk in the car, so he thought that the whole situation is quite obvious.

"Yeah... But why... Oh, I get it! We won't get anywhere without my car!"

"Not necessarily" Wolf said and puffed again "Look at those cars... You can chose one"

"You mean, I can borrow your car?"

"Yes. Just pick one" After these words Nick started fantasizing. He wanted to see how Judy's parents would react on seeing them arriving in such an expensive car.

"If I were you, I'd choose Lamborghini, fox" Tai said and puffed.

"Exactly! Can I pick this Aventador?"

"My pearl? *laugh* no, no... *chuckle* I knew you would say that... But no... One of these cars" Alan said and pointed at the three standing cars on the other side of the garage.

"Well... I think this Aston will be fine"

"DB One? Good choice. I will leave the pink slips with keys on the table in the living room tomorrow"

"You are awesome Al!" Nick screamed out an jumped as high as he could. He was beside himself with excitement. The fox rushed towards his friend to out of sheer gratitude.

"Hey, hey! No homo, my brother" said the wolf.

 _At the same time_

Sitting alone with she-wolf, Judy felt a great desire to ask Victoria about her relations with Alan. However, she knew this could be a bit naughty to ask some intrusive questions. Moreover, she has already told a lot. The Bunny found out how Victoria met him and what was her role as his therapist. She has also received many answers to other aspects that were bugging her. In this situation, she felt like asking she-wolf about something more would be rather rude and inappropriate. On the other hand, she couldn't resist a desire to find out something more.

"Victoria..."

"Hmm...?"

"Would you excuse me for one moment, I need to go to the restroom" Despite that huge desire, she changed her mind in the very last minute.

"No problem"

When Judy entered the bathroom she felt a relief. She didn't want to ask her about her relations with Alan, but she was afraid that she might not be able to stand this inner pressure and can throw an awkward question at some point. Going to the bathroom helped her to avoid this bad feeling and cool down. Now the bunny started thinking.

"*She's a really nice animal. I enjoyed this conversation, and I liked her in general... But what about this kiss? Well, a hug could be just a normal friendly act, but a kiss? Is she trying to be with him? Did Alan feel something to her? Are they already together? No... Just no. I can't stand a thought about Gazelle's reactions. She's not that type of an animal, but... I feel like this situation could break her heart if she would have seen it... I can't imagine what I could feel, seeing Nick being kissed by a vixen... or someone else. I don't want to change something in relations between Alan and Victoria... but I really wish that she's just his friend*" Judy saw how Gazelle reacted on meeting with Alan. That moment she realized, that the big star still feels something to her old love. Moreover, Gazelle told her, that this feeling hasn't faded away even after so many years. That's why the Bunny felt mixed on seeing Alan being kissed and hugged by Victoria.

"Judy?" She heard Nick's voice and knocking on the door "Are you here?"

"Yes, Nicky. Just give me a moment"

After a while she left the bathroom and joined everyone in the living room. It looked like the boys have just came back, because they were about to sit and join them again.

"Did you really smoke outside with them?"

"Noooo. I just went to ask Alan about tonight"

"And?"

"And we are staying here overnight"

"That's great!" For Judy, who didn't want to be alone in her house, this information was wonderful. That meant she could spend more time with the fox that she loves.

"Why don't you sit, Tai?" Alan asked the wolf who was still standing in the hall.

"Ya know... I still need to prepare myself for tomorrow. I think we should go now. Am I right, Vicki?"

"Of course you are. I need to prepare myself as well"

"What a pity..." Alan made a long face.

"Oh, we will see tomorrow, Alan. Don't worry sweetie" She said and stood up.

"So... we are agreed at 6 a.m.?" Alan asked Tai, walking with Vicki to the doors.

"Yeah. Don't oversleep you molly"

"Better for you if you will leave already, prick"

"Who you calling a prick here, you prick?"

"You better just..."

"Okay, okay" Tai didn't let him finish "I won't be stupid like you. I'm leaving. See ya, officers" He said standing in the doors and saluted to Nick and Judy.

"See you" Nick saluted him back.

Now Victoria went closer to Alan and hugged him "See you, Alan" She said.

"No kiss?" Alan asked her and looked into her eyes.

"This time it's your turn" Victoria pointed her right cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot" He kissed her cheek and then let her go "Bye sweetie"

"Bye bye Ali. See you two"

"See you" After these words she-wolf closed the door and joined Tai in his car. Alan approached the door and locked it.

"You two always insult yourselves like that?"

"Crazy and stupid, isn't he? No matter. Want something for supper?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. How about you, Carrots?"

"I don't need to eat, too"

"Let me use the restroom. I will be back in a sec" Alan said and left them standing in the hall on their own.

"Nick" Judy started after a while to break that silence "What do you think about Victoria?"

"You mean her and Alan?"

"Mhm... You think there could be something more between them?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean... Those kisses and hugs... And this way of talking"

"What do you think that might mean? Oh, c'mon. I kissed your ears and forehead many times and you kissed my cheek, too. We hugged many times as well. You need to relax..."

"You know... maybe you are right"

"And that's it, Carrots. I remember how close Alan was with Gazelle back in the past... and I guess nothing has really changed for them" Fox blinked to bunny.

"Okay..." They heard Alan's voice coming from the room next to them "Since you will sleep in my place, I guess I can't let you sleep on the floor... But there is one problem" Alan approached the couple instantly.

"Huh?"

"I have only one free bed..."On hearing that, Nick and Judy started looking at each other with red faces. Judy felt as if a hot wave of fire hit her body. Her heart speeded up and pounded noisily. A single thought of sleeping with Nick made her stomach uneasy. She felt as if she had thousands of butterflies in her tummy flapping their wings inside. Nick seemed to have experienced the same symptoms. His cheeks got even more reddish when he looked at Judy. The very thought of sleeping with her in one bed made him really excited. He was imagining the way they are going to hug themselves the entire night, with his arms around her and her paws around him.

"... but you know... I think it will suit you two. Okay. There is no problem. Follow me, I will show you your room"

In silence and with red cheeks, Judy and Nick followed the wolf. Alan showed them a small, cozy room with a red bed in one of the corners and a poster over it. The poster looked as it was printed yesterday - it was colorful and glossy. It showed someone riding a speedway bike and a headline _we fight for championship_ under it. Something more about room? It had white walls, a window next to the bed and a desk on the other side. The wardrobe and commode with black electric clock were next to it. There was also a red carpet on the floor.

"This room is at your disposal. Just don't destroy anything. I will bring you some pajamas" He said and left the pair on their own.

"So, Nicky... Guess we will need to share a bed..." She said, and covered her face with ear, to hide her red face.

"You know, I can sleep on the ground..." Of course, he didn't want to sleep on the floor, but he wanted to play with her a little.

"No! Definitely no! My partner won't sleep on the floor... What if you will get sick?"

"You don't need to worry about me. This carpet looks comfortable"

"Nick, no! We sleep on the bed together...!" She got even more red on the face. Situation became awkward for both of them now. Either fox and bunny didn't know what to say, but luckily for them, Alan came in with some clothes in his paws and interrupted this clumsy moment.

"Okay, brought you here some fresh and clean jim-jams"

"You found my size?" Judy asked the wolf with open astonishment. It was quite odd that Alan was able to find the suitable size for her

"Don't ask me how... even I don't know. I found it in my wardrobe" Wolf said and handed Judy the clothes. One was pink with buttons under neck and pink pants, and the second was red with black bottoms.

"So guess this one is mine..." Judy pointed out, taking the pink shirt, but at some point she burst into laughter. It was too big for her. Shirt was bigger than her, so... it was for Nick "I, I *laugh* I want to see you in this *laugh*" She handed the pink clothes to him. Nick looked at Al with a sinister look. For that wolf only blinked to him.

"Well, I guess it's time for me. Need to wake up early tomorrow. If you need something, you are free to snoop around. Good night you two"

"Good night" Only Judy answered him back "Well, *giggle* I'm going to change clothes in the bathroom. Meanwhile you can do the same thing here" Nick didn't respond to her and only waited for her to leave. Four minutes later, Judy came back dressed in pajamas. Fox was standing at the desk and was folding his clothes on it. He looked funny in this pink jim-jam for Judy.

"You look pretty, fox" She tried to have a conversation with him, but the Fox only continued folding in silence with a stony face "Nick?" Judy went closer to him. She knew, that something happened. He usually doesn't act like this.

"Don't say anything..." He responded with stone face.

"Nick...? Is that because I laughed at it...?"

"No... Just forget about it"

"No, Nick! I don't want you to be mad at me..."

"Just forget it, okay?"

"No! You are mad, right?"

"Listen" He kneeled before her "If I say that you can forget about it that mean you shouldn't worry about that anymore" He said and grabbed her ear and slowly stroked it "Understand bunny?"

"Y-yes..." After these words she saw a pleasant picture for her - Nick's smile. Seeing a grin on his face, Judy smiled too. She felt great knowing that he's not mad at her.

"All right, Carrots" He let go her ear and stood up "I don't know how about you, but I'm really tired after the last night... I didn't sleep well. I'm going to bed already" He said and went under the duvet.

Now Judy felt a great desire to do what she talked with Gazelle about. She wanted to reciprocate for his massages and for his kindness in general. The moment was... more than great. They were finally alone, Nick was laying in bed and was already tired. She was determined to act.

Good news. From now I have more free time to write new chapters... and that means, that next chapter coming in one week, not two weeks. And it will be more focus on Nick and Judy. And writing _more focuse_ I mean - only focused on them... And I guess you figured out what it will be, by reading last paragraph.

Bright Foxy


	14. Role Reversal

_**Chapter 14: "Role Reversal"**_

Nick sighed deeply when he finally lied down on the bed. He could finally fall asleep. However, the Fox could stand a little longer without sleeping, but he couldn't wait to sleep with Judy. He felt shivers all over his body just thinking about falling asleep with her in one bed.

"Don't you wanna join me, Carrots?" He asked, patting free space on the bed next to him. He tried to give her a boost to join him already.

"Are you going to sleep already? I thought you are that predator who doesn't need a lot of sleep... or need some sleep at all"

"Because I am... I don't need to sleep long... but now I'm so tired. Can you curtain the window for me? Those flashes of thunder are bothering me"

"No problem, foxy" She stood up and did what the fox requested for. After doing that, Bunny headed to the room's door to close it as well.

"So...are you joining me?" Nick asked Judy, who closed the door in a silent manner.

"Not yet... I need to do something"

Saying that, Judy approached the desk and grabbed the chair standing before it. She pulled it towards the bed and placed it behind Nick's head . She jumped on the chair and pulled it even closer to the bed to have an easier access to reach his ears. Nick didn't move an inch on hearing all that noise she made doing that. Bunny didn't know how to deal with... this body part, so she decided to figure out the best way of doing this on the fly. As Judy was standing on the chair, she grabbed one of his ears.

"Carrots?" Nick folded back his head, trying to look at Judy. But she was too far away behind him. Fox couldn't reach her with his sight. He was looking at the ceiling now "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, fox" She whispered and started rubbing his ear.

Nick continued looking at the ceiling with his head folded back. It wasn't a great thing for Judy. She thought that he actually wasn't enjoying it at all, because if he was, he wouldn't be laying like that, with his head in a pretty uncomfortable position. Despite that uncertainty, she continued the massage. She was rubbing the tip of his ear with hesitation, kneading it softly, rubbing it between her fingers... and she saw some effects of it after a while. Nick has finally stopped looking at the ceiling, put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and sighed deeply. On seeing that, the bunny felt relief. It seemed like he was enjoying it.

"That's it, foxy" Judy whispered again. She got more confident when she saw him more relaxed. She moved down a little bit and now she was playing with his entire ear - not just the tip. Judy was impressed by the fact that this actually worked. When she learned about the method from Gazelle for the first time, she wasn't convinced . However, she tried it and now it seems like it's working wonders. She wondered why this idea didn't come to her mind earlier. It worked with him... and it was a nice prologue before starting... the next episode?

"Where did this idea come into your mind from?" Nick asked her at some point, interrupting silence "I mean, playing with ears"

"You did the same thing for me, you silly" She said and started doing the same thing with his second ear "How does it feel?"

"Surprisingly great" She saw that he was enjoying it, but she wanted to start kissing him now so badly. She came up with yet another idea how to initiate it.

"Aren't you lying?" She asked.

"No... Why would I?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like you're lying. You know it's a bad idea to deceive a detective, don't you?"

"No Judy... I'm not lying"

"How can I be sure about that?"

"Don't you trust me, Carrots?"

"I trust you... What sort of question is that...? Are you playing with me? Well, I guess it's time to take special measures against you, fox" She said and jumped off of the chair.

"Judy?" Nick was about to ask a question when Judy jumped on the bed. She didn't respond to him. She barred him from duvet, sat on his chest and started unbuttoning his pink shirt "Carrots? What are you doing?" Now Nick pulled up his head from the pillow and looked at her. He completely didn't know what she was going to do.

"Your behavior needs to be punished..." She said. The bunny finished unbuttoning the shirt under his neck and laid down on him and hugged-in. Nick was looking at her this entire time "We will see how hard you are..." She said, breathed deeply and started kissing the fur under his neck. She kissed it softy and gently. The kisses were deep and pleasant. It looked like she was deep kissing or smooching lips-to-lips with someone. She opened her mouth wide every time and sucked his fur a little, every time she closed it. After three deep kisses, Nick loosened his muscles, put his head on a pillow again, and closed his eyes. The Fox was on cloud nine, feeling her lips on him, even though it wasn't his lips she was kissing. Judy was on the boil, and Nick was meant to get a real pleasure in a moment.

Gazelle's proposal was working great. Having seen that Nick's muscles were loosened and the fox was more relaxed, the bunny started moving higher. Now she started kissing and sucking fur on the bottom of his neck. Proceeding slowly and carefully, she was progressed higher and higher, taking her time at every turn. She could hear how his heart was pounding. It was faster than usually. Much faster. She could hear an increasing number of pounds . The Bunny slowly started moving with her kisses towards area under his muzzle on left side of his neck. The area, where sensitive artery flows through neck. She wanted to feel it more - experience his heartbeat. Moreover, she knew how sensitive this part of (already sensitive) the neck is, cause of this artery. Bunny tried not to pull back her lips from his neck, kissing him deeply for two to three seconds while sucking his fur. After a while she reached it. She stopped it for a moment to take a deeper breath and kiss-in spot on the neck around his artery.

After taking a deeper breath, the bunny kissed in his left side of the neck, his muzzle to make sure she would kiss the right place. She didn't make a mistake here, and started smooching him exactly where she wanted to. Now she could feel how his artery was getting bigger and smaller in the same way his heart pounds.

"Oh yeah..." Nick said with a relaxed and quiet voice, feeling how Judy started kissing him over there. Fox hugged her with his paw and put the second one on her head.

Now, being so close to his muzzle, under his left cheek, Judy could hear his heart pounding more clearly. She could hear and feel when he swallowed saliva. She could feel him breathing. His chest was going up and down under her. After a while of her kisses and those fur sucking in that area, Judy got surprised by something. Nick grabbed and squeezed her ear a little and started moaning quietly and slowly. Judy knew he was enjoying it and she gave him pleasure, but she didn't know that the kisses could be a cause of moaning to such an extent like in the case of a male. Nick tried to resist his nature, but those moans were an answer to great pleasures. Trying to hide those moans would equal to getting away from such a pleasure. He gave up to this marvelous feeling after a short while. On hearing that fox's pleasure is building up, Judy started kissing his neck deeper and more intensely. Feeling that Judy was giving more passion and was trying to give him even more pleasure, Nick started breathing slowly and deeply through his mouth. He was just moaning deeply.

After a while of kissing him and sucking the fox's fur under his muzzle, Bunny started sliding down on his neck with her tongue. She licked-through his entire neck, kissing him from time to time. Judy really enjoyed kissing him on this body part, but she didn't stop here. Feeling how Nick's entire neck is wet from her kisses, licks and sucks, Judy started moving with her licks and kisses along his muzzle. She started around his artery and started moving towards his nose. And this time Judy took her time and moved slowly with kisses, too. Nick could feel how Judy was getting higher and higher with those wonderful lips and kisses. He pulled his head up and made her an easier way to access some body parts. After a while bunny reached his nose. It was twitching and after a while of kissing him around it, Judy started licking and sucking it. Fox couldn't complain and those moans and hard hold on her ear showed it clearly.

Judy got hit by a real dilemma right now. It's quite close to lips from a nose. She really wanted to go down a little bit, and started doing the same thing with his lips now. She wanted to start smooching with him but she wasn't sure about that. She felt like it's going to fast, even too fast for a bunny. After a while of kissing and sucking his nose, she started moving down along his muzzle again to reach his cheeks now. She gently licked his left cheek and slowly started kissing it. Now everything slowed down a little. Nick's heartbeat, his breath and sensitivity to Judy's kisses - all of that slowed down in this moment. Nick could feel Judy's lips and tongue on his cheek right now. All that fox could hear that moment was a soft and pure noise of raindrops hitting against concrete. The sounds coming from outside and the ones Judy was making as she was kissing him seemed to be in unison.

The situation was pretty similar to this one, when Nick was taking care of her. He was laying on the bed and the partner was taking care of him. It was raining outside and the fox was tired a little - just like Judy 5 day ago during her visit in his house.

After a longer while of kissing his cheek, Judy started moving higher. And again, she did it with really slow moves and kisses, taking her time every turn. Despite the fact that Nick's moans weren't that hard like a few minutes ago, he still breathed loudly and through his mouth. Bunny reached his forehead, but she only kissed it a few times and started going even higher. It was a little surprising for Nick, because he didn't know why she could kiss him above his forehead. Well, Judy knew what she wanted to kiss and she was progressing towards it. She took his ears as a target. When she finally reached one of them, after moving with her tongue through his face, sucking his fur from time to time, she started kissing the area around it. Then, the kisses became licks, and then licks turned into sucking his entire ear.

"Mmmm..." Nick mewed, feeling her wet tongue. She wrapped his ear around with her tongue like a lollipop "That feels so good..." After hearing that, Judy started moving up and down slowly with her mouth. She was still holding her tongue around his ear "You know... maybe you are a bunny... but sometimes you are a real predator" Having heard that, Judy started pulling his ear with her tongue to her palate. After a great minute of squeezing his ear with her tongue in her mouth, Judy jumped to the second ear and started sucking it. After a few seconds she started doing the same thing - playing with tongue. Judy continued, making a smooch sound every time she moved down with her lips. A minute later Judy stopped, pulled out his ear and started rubbing it with a paw.

"Guess it's enough... How was it, foxy...?" She whispered to keep the mood.

"You still asking? Wonderful" Nick said and half-opened his eyes.

"You know, I've never thought that a male could moan like that *giggle*"

"Stop..." Nick said and got red on the face "It's not my fault... You were too great"

"I just did what I need to do on my duty. I punished a naughty fox"

"Yeah, but cause of your "punish" my entire face is wet..."

"Don't worry. You will take a shower when you wake up tomorrow. Now I want to go to sleep" She said and laid on the bed next to Nick "You know, this bed is too hard for me" Now she started climbing on him to lay down on his chest with her tummy down "You want sleep, too?"

"Mhm" Nick only mewed. Now silence fell down. Finally this moment happened - they were laying on a bed together. Both of them couldn't wait to sleep with each other ever since Alan said that he had one free bed. Now Judy hugged to Nick, laying on him with her head on his chest. Nick hugged her with one paw and wrapped her with his tail. Then he covered them with duvet and started rubbing and stroking her ear with his second paw.

"Nick..."

"Hmm?"

"Your paw..."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and stopped massaging her ear.

"Yes... but I mean your second paw"

"Huh?"

"I mean, put it lower..." This request sounded... odd for him. He had his paw on top of her back. He didn't see anything wrong about that, but he complained with her wish. He slid down with his paw and put it on the middle of her back. For this Judy only said "Lower..." Nick put his paw lower again, and now it was the bottom of her back. But still it wasn't enough "Nick... Lower..." She said.

He got Judy's tail lower than his paw now. Maybe it was that? Maybe she just wanted him to put his hand on her tail? Nick didn't know and put his paw on it and started playing with it

"Nick, really?... It feels good, but I mean... Grab me lower..."

Nick without saying anything did what she wanted. With red face a little he put paw on her hams. It seemed, like only Nick's hold on it was pleasing Judy.

"Good night, Nicky" She whispered, sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good night, you sly bunny" Nick said with grin and closed his eyes as well.

With pure and soft raindrops from outside in background, and in their arms wraps, couple fell asleep.


	15. Time is a great healer

Sorry that you needed to wait so long for this chapter, but I needed to think about plot. I just needed to organize everything in my head. Moreover, I had few matches outside my country last two weeks. But I finally post it, and I hope you will enjoy it ^^

 _ **Chapter 15: Time is a great healer**_

Nick felt really great with his paw resting on Judy's buttocks. The very thought of going to sleep with her made him feel amazing. Fox was on cloud nine being licked on his ears, neck etc. He has never expected that she could give him such a big pleasure in such a simple way. He was beside himself with excitement as she was sucking his ears. He absolutely enjoyed that evening. The same goes for bunny. Judy felt great by knowing and feeling she's doing a pleasant thing for fox she loves so much. At the end of the day she was falling asleep under a duvet in his arms wrap, with one paw massaging her ear softly and the second on her buttocks. She knew that it's quite natural for a male to grab his girlfriend's butt when they kiss. It added some spice to this pretty well progressing relationship.

000

The next day, when Alan left them still sleeping in his house, Nick woke up pretty late. It was hard to tell what the cause of it was. Maybe he was just very tired after that last night and he needed to sleep it away... or it could have also been his subconscious mind that made him maximize the time he spent in bed with her. Well, one way or another, it was pretty late, especially for him. When he opened his eyes, the radiant light coming through curtained window hit him. That meant one thing - the weather outside is sunny and it's probably quite warm. When his eyes got accustomed to light, fox looked at the clock standing on a commode. He was shocked. It was 1 p.m. already. He couldn't recall the last time he slept that long.

"*It's that late already? Holy shit! I slept 14 hours? Wow... I really needed to sleep last night away...*" Now he looked on his chest. There was Judy still laying on him. Nick started enjoying this view of a cute sleeping bunny "*Or maybe it's your fault, sweetie*" Now he started stroking her back of the head along her ears "*You are so cute now... I'm so lucky that I met you... I remember the first time we hugged together under that bridge... I remember it as a great feeling, and that was enough to make me happy. And now? We elevated this relation and we even slept together already... But I want more. I want to go even further with this... But we need to be together first... And I hope this will come true soon... So soon sweetie...*" He thought and kissed her forehead. Fox felt it's time to wake up already. He still needed to have a shower after the last evening. He knew he must proceed fast. He really meant to visit Judy's family and come for dinner with her. He pulled up his head and wanted to stand up, but he looked at Judy again. It was a really pleasing sight for him- the sight of bunny hugged to him with closed eyes and a mild smile on her face. Seeing all that made the fox reluctant to get up.

"You are so cute..." Now he whispered and started playing with her ear.

Nick might have been giving too much pressure when he was rubbing her ear, because Judy woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled her head up, being still hugged to him.

"Good morning, Carrots" He greeted her.

"Morning Nicky *yawn*" She answered with a sleepy voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Absolutely great" She said and rubbed her eyes "What about you...?"

"After your punishment? Wonderful. I have never thought that you could turn into such a predator" Nick said and tried to get up.

"Oh, don't leave me!" Judy reacted, feeling how Nick tried to detrude her from his chest "I'm feeling wonderful now"

"I would like to stay here with you, too. But it's pretty late and I need to go home"

"Why?"

"Need to change my clothes. I have already worn this tuxedo for two days, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but you looks so handsome in it"

"Don't change the topic! You starts again playing?" He said and started rubbing her ear with more pressure. He knew how he should do it to make her feel great. He started rubbing Judy's ear. Judy dropped her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"That's so good" She said and brushed her head to his chest.

"Carrots wake up. It's 1 o'clock already. You don't want to be late for dinner, do you?"

"Mmmm, my parents can wait... Keep going"

"Carrots no" He stopped massaging her "I don't want to come too late for my first meeting with your parents. Coming late is naughty. Don't you know it?"

"Nick" She pulled her head up to him and stared into his eyes with entreating sight and she shaped her lips in an attempt to kiss "Please? Just five minutes"

He had no heart to say no to her. Pleasing, purple eyes made him caved in. Nick started again taking care of her ears and let the bunny relax. He wanted to make up for yesterday's evening a little. He knew there's nothing against her kisses and lick, but this was all he could do... for now. Unfortunately, time flies as we are having good time.

"Judy..."

"Mhmm?" She only mewed.

"Five minutes is up"

"Okay" Judy said and stood up. It was a little bit odd because bunny, that didn't want to move from bed five minutes ago, seemed to be really energetic now. She left Nick alone in bed in a blink of an eye "Let me have a shower first" She flickered to him and went to the bathroom.

When Judy left him, fox made up a bed and opened the window to let some fresh air in. The weather was beautiful. It was sunny, warm and there were no clouds in the sky. It's a big contrast with yesterday's evening. Fox left the room and started looking around the place. Alan left him the car and house keys and pink slips on the table in living room - just as he said. Knowing that Judy would take her time with shower, Nick decided to look around in the garage. He just wanted to take a closer look at this Aston. In pink pajama, Nick entered garage to watch it.

Sometime later, when Nick looked around garage, Judy has just came out of the bathroom. Nick came back to house and went in right after her and had a shower as well. It took him much less time than her.

"Ahhh" Nick sighed when he left the bathroom "Fresh and ready to go. How about you, Carrots?"

"You know. I was wondering how we can get to BunnyBorrow without a car" Bunny and fox headed to the door. They knew that they should go already. Especially since Nick wanted to go to his home "By train?"

"Don't worry about that" Nick grabbed the keys from the table "See? He borrowed us a car" Now he took pink slips and rest keys.

"Really? If I was him, I wouldn't trust a fox like you"

"I take it as a compliment" He blinked to her, opening the door to garage.

"So... what about this car? Guess this is an old Cadillac" Nick clicked a button on the keys and opened Aston.

"Wow!" Judy reacted, seeing how the lights turned on in expensive car "I'm impressed. Did he really leave you the keys for this car?"

"Mhm" Nick said and got into the car.

"Just don't go wild" Judy joined him in car.

Nick drove the Bunny to her home and then he went to his house. Judy needed to change her clothes as well. She wanted to change them because she has been wearing them for two days. However, that wasn't the only reason. Her attire was rather uncomfortable. She dressed it up to make an impression on Nick... and it actually worked. She really felt great when they were dancing, but it was pretty tight dress. In good mood Judy entered her home after few days of absence here. In good mood, because she could feel appreciated as he was taking care of her. All the best moments were coming to her mind instantly. One of the most memorable experiences was when they were dancing or sleeping together. But now she needed to spend some time without him. It wasn't long, only 20 minutes, but she really wanted to spend with him as much time as possible. That's why she wanted to stay at wolf's house yesterday - she just didn't want to part with him. And thanks to that, she spent wonderful evening with him and night in his arms.

About half an hour from the moment they left Al's house, Nick came back for Judy to her home. Both of them changed their cloches for something cozy and loose. Judy decided to wear a red shirt with black short skirt. It was adequate to the weather conditions. The clothes were simple and didn't make her feel uncomfortable every time she made a step. Fox didn't strut his stuff. He just dressed up his green shirt and brown trousers-very plain attire.

"Really, Nick?" Judy asked on entering the car and seeing fox in his casual clothing "You could make a push a little, you know"

"It's my own style. You didn't hear something called _originality_?"

"You know, I can bet that handsome fox like you would look good in different clothes, too" She blinked to him.

"Nah" Nick flicked his paw "Look at you. You look so great in everything... I would like to say that you are hot in this skirt you wearing right now"

"Stop..." Nick's sentence made her red a little "We should move already" She said to change a topic.

Nick changed gear and started off. They were on the way to BunnyBorrow. Judy felt just great with the thought that her parents would finally meet Nick. She finally can introduce him to Sam, who was very curious about fox. Moreover, she felt that this meeting will be a small milestone in their relationship. Despite that bunny felt great, knowing Nick will finally meet her parents, there was something that made bunny afraid a little. And it was fact, that Samantha had a bed experience with predators... Especially foxes. She decided to talk with Nick about it.

"There is something I should tell you..." She started.

"And what's that...?"

"My sister, Sam, had really bad experience in past... and it was connected with fox..."

"What happened?"

"Well, she got kidnapped when she was on the way to the shop. Kidnappers were foxes. They dragged her to basement... They didn't make something bad to her... To be honest, even she don't know why they kidnapped her... they didn't demand money, she got out of this without even scratch... but it won't change fact that it was a bad experience for her. They held her separated from world in basement for 3 days..."

"And I guess she have bad opinion about foxes, right?"

"...N-no... Surprisingly no... She seems like nothing happened. But it's opposite with my dad... When he knew for the first time, why Sam disappeared for those 3 days he went down in some kind of... madness. It was some type of obsession even. My mum almost forgot about this bad accident from past, but dad still seems to take foxes as... a hostiles"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't go with you..."

"No! I don't mean that. I just want you to know it"

15 minutes later they were about to reach their destination. Judy needed to navigate Nick. He has never been here before.

"Park here" Judy said, pointing at free space next to her father's car standing in front of the house.

"Here we are, lady Judith" Nick smiled, pulled out the keys and turned off the engine.

"Nick... before we go I want you to do one thing for me"

"Huh?"

"Promise me, that you will try not to embarrass me"

"You ashamed about me?"

"No! I just... I'm just afraid about dad's reaction... Just show yourself from your better side, okay?"

"What you mean about that?"

"Just be yourself, foxy" She blinked to him and got out of the car. Nick did it as well and joined her after a while. Fox followed bunny who showed him the way. They were standing before them.

"You know... I'm stressed..." Judy said, when she was about to knock the door.

"Relax, Carrots. If you will do well, maybe you will get some massage tonight...?" Nick knocked to the door instead of her.

"Who has to _do well_ here, fox? They are my parents, right? Not yours" Nick was about to say something back, but Sam opened the door and greeted them.

"Judy!" She said and jumped over her.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Bunny asked and hugged her back.

"Why didn't I? It's bad to miss a sister?"

"I don't say that" Judy relished a hug on sister.

"Guess you need to introduce me someone" Samantha said, looking at Nick with a grin.

"Well, yes. He's my partner... and a great friend"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, more precisely" Fox had his hand out toward bunny "But you can call me just Nick"

"Samantha" Bunny said and grabbed his hand "Just call me Sam. So... come inside. I will introduce you to parents" Sam said and let Judy and Nick came in "Mom! Dad! Our guest has just arrived!" She screamed to them from the hall "Follow me, they are in kitchen already"

"See Carrots? I knew that we would be late..." Nick whispered to Judy, when they followed her. It seemed like he was really worried about that "great start..."

"Don't worry. I will shoulder the burden" She answered before they entered kitchen after Sam. Everybody was sitting at the table already. Everything was prepared and was waiting for them. It seemed like they were really late.

"Oh, finally our princess decided to arrive" Bonnie welcomed Judy and stood up "I thought that you wouldn't arrive" She said and kissed her cheek. Judy greeted her in the same way. When mum and daughter ended exchanging their courtesies, it was time for Stu, Judy's father, to greet his beloved daughter. They kissed each other on the cheeks, which seem like a certain kind of ritual every time Judy comes up at the family house. "Well, you need to introduce me to someone" Mom said, looking at Nick who was standing right behind her daughter.

"Well, yes" Upon Judy's words Nick came closer to her parents. "This is my police partner and a great friend, Nick"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to be more precise, but you can just call me Nick" He said and stretched his paw out... again.

"Bonnie" Bunny answered, grabbing his paw. She had to look higher to see his face "So... you are the fox that Judy couldn't stop talking about...?"

"Oh, really?" Nick asked and looked at Judy. She got a little embarrassed now. On seeing that, Nick wanted to play with her a little "What was she exactly talking about me?" He asked, looking at Judy with a joker's grin.

"Oh, nothing special, really. Just things like: you are handsome..."

"Mum!" Judy didn't let Bonnie continue by screaming. She called Nick handsome even today when she was in a bed, but when the mother admitted that Judy talked about him in the same fashion and she was a witness of it. The daughter got red all over her face. Now Nick was looking at Judy with his typical grin that everybody knows from movie.

"Oh, what? I shouldn't say that? Ups" Now Bonnie turned around and looked at Stu standing behind her "How about you? Are you scared? I think this fox won't bite"

"Very funny" Stu said with a stone face "I was just waiting until you two would stop talking. It's naughty to interrupt, right?" Saying that, bunny stood in front of fox "Stewart" He greeted politely and stretched his paw "It's nice to finally meet you, Nick"

"Well, are we going to stand here, or we finally have something? Everything is ready" Bonnie tried to usher everyone at the table.

And she was right. Nick and Judy were pretty late, and dishes were already waiting for them. It looked like Mrs. Hopps was somewhere else with her thoughts. Aromatic odor was wafting in the entire kitchen. One could smell something even from the hall. It looked like mum prepared many dishes, but Judy could only eat one of them and not complain. It was her favorite carrot salad.

"Oh my! C'mon, let's go already" Judy said, seeing her favorite dish on the table.

After Judy's words everybody took a sit at the table. There is nothing really special to write about. Nothing was going on really. When everybody was already full, they started to talk again.

"And what do you think about my cooking skills?" Bonnie asked, seeing that everyone has finished.

"Words can't describe this salad!" Judy said without hesitation "Am I right?"

"Of course, sis" Sam shared her opinion.

"How about our guest...?" Bonnie asked, looking at fox.

"You know, I can't remember when had such a tasty dinner last time"

"Oh, you just overrating my skills"

"Nope, I'm just telling how it is"

"Well, it's time for me" Stu said and stood up.

"Where you going?" Judy asked.

"Just need to do some gardening. Nothing special"

"I can help you Mr. Hopps" Nick said and stood up as well.

"No, no. You don't need to, fox. What sort of host would I be, if I forced my guest to work"

"I'm insisting, let me pay back for this wonderful dinner".

"You know... I may use some help. Alright, come with me" Stu gave in and left the kitchen. Fox followed his footsteps. When Nick was about to left the kitchen, he turned around and blinked to Judy. It was a pretty smart idea to help Stu. Nick could gain some respect. After a while girls were alone in the kitchen.

"Mum, you shouldn't have said that..." Judy started, stood up from the table and started picking dishes from it.

"What? Saying that you called him handsome? Ups. My bad" Bonnie stood up and went to the basin to washing up the dishes that she started collecting from Judy.

"Never mind... You know, I'm stressed a little" Judy said, handing the next dish from the table.

"Huh, why?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid about dad... You know how he considers predators... Especially foxes"

"You mean that kidnap...?"

"Well, yes. You know how he reacted, knowing what happened... I think he still has a grudge to foxes"

"You know mum, Judy is right" Now Sam started talking instead of her "He sometimes drives insane. I almost forgot about it, but dad still seems to hate foxes..."

"You shouldn't really worry, kids" Bonnie said, picking up the next dish to wash it up "Yes, you are right. He really experienced this fact, but you know - time is a great healer. If you want, I can talk to father later, when you leave".

"You really can?"

"Of course. He's my husband, so I guess I can talk to him" Bonnie smiled to her, drying up dishes.

"Just chill, sister. I think he will like him. I guess he's a really great guy. Especially if he helped you so many times. Father know his way around animals characters. He will find out that he's a great guy. Just give him some time and let Nick to show it"

"Listen to your sister Judy, she's right"

"Maybe you are right"

"Oh, of course we are. But now we want to hear something about your last days. Especially about that party"

Well, Judy plucked up courage to tell them about everything from the last days. Especially the last evening. She decided to tell them about things like their dance or even their last night.

 _At the same time_

Nick went outside with Judy's father. There was some job to do in the garage and the garden. It was a pretty sly move from fox. He could gain a lot in bunny's eyes, and it was a great moment to have a closer talk with him as well. Despite the fact that Judy didn't want him to talk about sensitive matters, Nick started the talk about the kidnapping. He felt like it would be a great start to tighten his relations with her father. He decided to bet everything on one card.

"So, Mr. Hopps... I heard that you have a pretty bad opinion on foxes, right?"

"Judy told you that...?" Stu asked and look at Nick with a curious look.

"Yes... I'm so sorry about this thing... I think I know what Samantha went through..."

"Well... You know... I really had a grudge to every fox back in the past, but now I think it would be unfair to treat every fox with disrespect... don't you think?"

"Yeah... but I wouldn't be surprised if you would... even hate me... That means, that you are a great father that worries about his kids... I wish I could have a dad like you, Mr. Hopps..."

"You wish to had a dad like me? *laugh* oh trust me, you didn't, fox"

"If he could be protective like you... or he even would care about me..."

"Hey fox, don't flatter me here" Stu said with grin and hit his shoulder "It can't be that bad"

"Well, it can..."

"Want to talk about it, Nick...? I guess an open conversation would be good for you. Especially with someone who has a great experience in this topic"

"Well, there is not much to talk about. I just... I can't remember him. He just had me in deep... He didn't mind me. I don't even know if he's even alive..."

"You know, sometimes life gives you such dilemmas. Maybe it's not his fault. I can't imagine that there could be a father that doesn't love his kids in this world. I can't even think about something bad happening to my kids..."

"Wish I really could have a father like you then, Mr. Hopps"

"No, no you really wouldn't. Trust me... and don't call me Mr. I'm feeling pretty strange with that. Just call me Stu"

"I... I will try"

"Well, let's get to work, shall we...?" Bunny asked and stood up "Those planks won't get back in order by themselves"

000

Fox and bunny spent a great deal of time. They did many things, neatened woods in the garage and everything in garden, took care of plant - things like basting etc. They had really great talk to be honest. Well, Nick is very sly and this time he used his fox's nature. Having that great and close conversation with Stu really helped with improving their relations. It was just power of 10. Stu spotted that he could have a great and open conversation with him and really appreciated that. It was an important thing for him. After great two hours of working under direct sun, the bone-tired duo came back to the house. Even Stu was impressed that he did so many things.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked Stu when they entered home.

"Well, maybe it took a while, but we did things I wanted to do later this week. Thanks, fox"

"No problem, Mr. Hopps" Nick smiled to him "It's great that I could help you" Now Nick looked at Bonnie "Where are the girls?"

"They are upstairs in Sam's room. Judy said that she needed to talk to her. I guess you will find them"

Nick went upstairs, but because he didn't know this house, he started looking around and opened every single room, looking for Sam's one. After a shorter while of opening and closing doors, he found the right room.

"Who we got here? *giggle*" Samantha asked, seeing Nick enter "Soft-necked fox...?" She giggled again. Now Nick looked at Judy with a pretty... mad look.

"What is she talking about, Judy...?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what she means"

"I know... But you needed to tell her that?" He asked with red cheeks a little.

"Oh, you just were so cute at that moment"

"Don't worry. I will keep this only for myself" Sam tried to calm down fox.

"Did she tell you something more...?" Nick asked Sam.

"Enough about this easily-moaning fox *giggle" Judy didn't let Sam say anything by changing topic "Better tell us how was the time with my dad, Nicky"

"Do I need to tell you this...? No" Now fox started playing with bunny "If you have some secrets to hide from me that means I can have some too, cant' I? I just say, that we had a great conversation. You know Carrots, I think we should leave already"

"Oh, you want to leave me now...?" Samantha asked.

"You see, I slept in my friend's house last night and I borrowed a car from him. It's behoove to return it. And I guess it would be naughty to hold this car longer"

"You know, you are right..." Now Judy asked "...but do you think he has already came back from Europe already?"

"I don't know"

"From Europe?" Sam got surprised and asked "Whoa, is he a businessman or what?"

"No... He's a speedway rider. But I guess you didn't hear about him cause this sport isn't popular here"

"Well, popular here or not, I just know almost everything about this sport. I just love watching matches every week. Especially from the Europe's Extra League"

"So maybe you know him... A wolf. Alan May"

"OMG!" It seemed like he wasn't a stranger for her "So you know Nicolas May?" Samantha asked, calling Alan with his real name.

"So... you heard about him?"

"Of, hell, course! You really know him?"

"Well, yes. He's my friend from childhood"

"I can't believe! You just need to come over with him some day! Please sis" Now she grabbed her shoulder "You just have to!"

"Well, we will see what we can do" Nick answered instead of Judy. At this moment the opening door's noise interrupted their talk. It was Bonnie.

"Mom! They know Nicolas May! Can you believe that?" She was so excited that she needed to share this news with her.

"You mean this rider?" Mother asked.

"Yes! Can you believe that?!" She exclaimed.

"You really know him...?" Now Bonnie asked Nick.

"Congenitally, to be honest"

"Impressive" It seemed like Bonnie know something about him, too "Well, Samantha are you ready...?" Now she gave question to her daughter "It's time".

"Oh, I almost forgot" She said and stood up.

"Time for what, mum?" Judy asked.

"Nothing special, we just were agreed with our aunt. Want to go with us, Judy"

"You know, I promised Nick something" She said and blinked to him. Fox didn't know how to react, because she lied. She didn't promise him anything... or she did, but Nick didn't know him...?

"Well, okay. It's time for us, Sam"

"So we are leaving too, Carrots?"

"Well, yes"

After a while everyone made their way downstairs where Stu joined them. Few moments later everyone reached the parked car. Because Stu's one was parked next to Alan's Aston, everyone (except Judy and Nick obviously) showed their surprise, seeing that duo arrived in such an expensive car.

"Wow. A pretty nice ride, fox" Stu said, standing in front of the car and taking a closer look at it. Bonnie and Sam got into Stu's car already.

"Well, it's not mine. I borrowed this beauty from my friend, Mr. Hopps"

"I told you to call me Stu, right?"

"Oh, I forgot"

"Never mind... So this car belongs to your friend? Then he's either crazy or rich as there are only 77 models of it in the entire world" It looked like he had some knowledge on this topic "I want to know who's that crazy to buy a car worthy of 2 millions"

"Maybe you heard about him, Nicolas May" Nick needed to tell about him once again.

"You know this rider?" It seemed like Stu knew him as well.

"Well, yes"

"You know, I really sympathize with him... Experience something like that at such an early age... He was only 16... Well, it's time for us" Stu said and joined his wife and daughter in car "See you, Nick. Goodbye sweetie" Stu said and closed door. Fox and bunny said goodbye to them by waving at them. After a while they got into the car, too. Nick looked like he was deep in thought right now.

"What are you pondering on so hard about?" Judy asked after a while of looking at a thoughtful fox.

"You heard that? Experience something like that..." He repeated Stu's words.

"Well, it's pretty strange"

"He had no choice to experience something like that at such a young age... Something bad must happened to him, I guess..."

"Maybe that's why he didn't say anything about this. Maybe he thinks it's better to pass this over in silence"

"I don't know, but he should have said something. It was the entire five years. Maybe he doesn't need to excuse himself before me, but before Gazelle... She treated him like family" At this moment, a ringing phone interrupted him. It was Alan "Speaking of the devil" He said on seeing who's calling.

"What's up, Al?" Fox asked, picking up the phone

"Hey Nick. You know... I had an idea to meet tomorrow. Just a friendly meeting. I mean; you, me and Gelle. How about that?"

"Why not? Can I come with Judy?"

"Of course you can, what question is that?"

"Great. So... when will you come back?"

"I'm still in Poland, and I will be back pretty late, so don't wait for me"

"What about your car...?"

"Don't worry. You can go home for night if you want. You will return it tomorrow. So... we are agreed, right?"

"Of course we are"

"Great, I will just call Gelle. See ya"

"See" Nick said and ended the call "So... You wanna go with me to my place? Or would like to go to your house?"

"I guess I will choose the fox's option" She blinked to him.

"Great choice, bunny. But tell me something... why did you lie to your mum?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't promise me something. You just didn't want to go to your aunt, right...?"

"Well, no... but I would like to spend this evening with you" She said and grabbed his paw resting on the gearbox lever. Feeling her touch, Nick looked at her. At this moment he forgot about all things he was thinking about Alan. Her touch and look was absolutely enough to boost his mood. They started staring into their eyes now. Both of them wanted to enjoy deep color of partner's eyes. After a longer while both of them smiled to each other.

"So let's go" Nick said and started the engine. Now they were on the way to his house.


	16. Double Date - Part I

_**Chapter 16: Double Date - Part I**_

Despite that Alan's Aston Martin had an AT (automatic transmission), Nick held the gear lever all the way he was driving. One can wonder what he was doing that for. It appeared that there was a slight hindrance in a positive sense. There was a pleasant obstacle that prevented the hand from resting on a steering wheel. That thing was Judy's paw. The fabulous touch on top of his paw he never has enough. There's this burning feeling he would like to experience every day with all his senses. Something, that's so close to him, but yet far away at the same time. And that was the feeling of love to her. Close, but far away at the same moment. But he was closer than further to reach his dreams now.

The couple spent the entire way to Nick's house in silence. They were enjoying every bit of time when they were together. The animals were glad that there's yet another opportunity to spend an evening and night together. It was still quite early and it appeared that everything was going to be fine. After 20 minutes or so, the couple still being in silence and holding their hands, reached the destination.

"Here we are" the Fox exclaimed. He parked on his possession and took out the keys.

"So, what are you planning to do with me, foxy...?"Judy asked, smiling in a peculiar way typical for Nick "Is it even possible that such a sly fox like you would bore me to death?"

"Hmm... Why don't we watch a movie? How about that?"

"Really? You could have come up with something better than this, you now"

"Oh, don't worry. I guess it will be fine" Having said that, Nick got out of the car. Judy followed him, and after a while both of them entered his house "You know, need to take a shower after this work in the garden" He said, trying to buy much more time to think about what he can do with her.

"Okay, foxy. Just don't let me wait too long for you"

When Nick left the Bunny, someone called to Judy. It was her mother.

"Hello sweetie" She said, when Judy picked up the phone.

"Hi mum. Has anything happened that you called me? I thought you are paying a visit to the auntie"

"Because we are. I've just left outside to call you"

"Something happened?" Judy asked again and sat down on the bed in the bedroom.

"I don't know what happened between Nick and father, but he seems to like him. He said, that he would have never expected to meet a fox like him. I think you can be proud of him"

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that I told you this. I will make a call later. Now I'm going back to them. Bye sweetheart"

"Bye" She managed to answer in time "*You sly fox*" She thought and stretched on the bed. Now she closed her eyes and started thinking about this. She wondered what Nick really did. She knew her father, and the whole thing seemed quite odd to her. She knew that Nick is a great guy but she had no idea whatsoever that it would be so great after the first meeting. She was laying and thinking about some scenarios of their conversation.

After five minutes of pondering, Nick interrupted her by entering the room. He prepared himself pretty fast. He changed his clothes and dressed up in pyjama.

"Ahhh..." He sighed, standing in door "Much better"

"You know, you looked better in pink last evening" She said to joke around.

"Very funny. It was only me, or you talked to someone?"

"Well, you need to explain something to me" She got up and sat on the bed momentarily "My mum called me and said something very interesting"

"I'm all ears now" the Fox replied and sat next to her.

"You need to tell me what happened when you were with my father. Mum said that you handled him quite well.

"Can I keep the secret to myself?"

"No! I want to know it!"

"Well, I just... I just took your advice. I was myself"

"You want to cover something from me...?" She asked and came a little closer to him.

"Nothing. I was just myself..." Now he hugged her with one arm and pulled her to him.

"You are so sly..." She said and hugged him.

"I know..." After those words silence fell down.

"What you want to do now...?" Nick asked after longer while of hugging to her.

"I don't know. Figure out something"

"Soo... Maybe this movie?"

"What you propose?"

"The next part of the movie we watched last time - _Little lost girl_ "

"It will do..." She whispered and pulled Nick with her. Now both of them were laying on the bed, still hugging to each other "But first, tell me something..." She started, when both of them were laying with heads on a big red pillow and looking at each other "Did Alan told you anything about Victoria?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just... I'm afraid that there could be something between them..."

"Really? You shouldn't worry about that, Carrots. If it calms you down, I will talk with him in person. But now..." He put his paw on her cheek and started stroking it "...let me enjoy this evening"

On hearing that, a radiant smile appeared on Judy's face. Then Nick turned on TV and wrapped the Bunny with his arms and tail. The couple watched the movie hugged-in each other and then fell asleep.

Like Alan said, he came back home pretty late. It was probably 3 a.m. or so. Barely he had entered the house, then headed straight to the bedroom, fell on the bed and dropped off immediately. He wanted to sleep well and long after this entire trouble on track and on the way to and back from Europe. Everyone knows that going to sleep with nothing to worry the next day is one of the best feelings in the world - especially after a hard day. This kind of feeling is quite familiar to wolves. Alan was going to sleep with this great feeling at the back of his head. He knew that he had a lot of time to sleep before his guest would arrive... or so he thought. Actually everyone meant to arrive at 1 p.m... they meant.

 _The next day_

Wolf's sweet dream got interrupted by a rather loud knocking on the door. Sluggish and tired, the Wolf proceeded with really slow moves. He sat on the bed and started rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock. He meant to sleep only one hour longer, but this hour less was enough to keep him tired and groggy in general. Now he was only wondering who it could be. He wasn't meeting with anybody else today. After a longer while of sitting on the bed and trying to get on feet, Alan stood up and headed towards the door. When he opened it, he got surprised a little.

"Heyoo" a bright Gazelle greeted him with a round smile, as he opened door.

"Gelle? I thought you would be later"

"Oh, you don't want me to stay? I can go then"

"I didn't say that" Wolf said, yawned and got his ears back. It was a yawn by big Y.

"Oh, you slept? Did I just wake you up? I'm so sorry, I didn't want to..."

"No, it's fine" Alan started rubbing his eyes again "I just came back pretty late yesterday... You come in, or you keep our meeting here?" He asked and opened the door widely. She didn't need any kind of invitation to come over. She followed him to living room.

"You want something to drink?" He asked her.

"Coffee will suffice" She sat on the big couch in front of a plazma on the other side "So... what have you planned for us?"

"Oh, that's a secret. You will see later. I can only tell you that we won't stay with dry muzzles"

A few moments later, Alan came back to her with a drink she wanted.

"So, Gelle..." He sat next to her on the couch and gave her a cup "I have to say, I've never expected you to become such a big star" He smiled at her direction" But you have always had a wonderful vocal"

"Oh, stop Alan... I'm not that good"

"Really? Me and millions of mammals have a totally different point of view"

"Ohh, stop it..." she blushed all over her face.

"Why? That's true"

"Alan!" Now she poked his arm with even a more red face "Maybe let's talk about you. I still even don't know what's your occupation is"

"You know, I'm a sportsman" He started and stood up. He wanted to fetch something cold to drink for himself from the kitchen.

"Team May?" She asked at some point. It looked like she saw the imprint on the shirt he's been wearing since yesterday "You have your own team?"

"Well, yes and no. That's what I wanted to explain"

"So, who you are? A basketball or football player?" On hearing that, Alan burst into loud laughter.

"You really think that a molly like me would be good in basketball? Just look at me. Only skin, bones and no muscles"

"Oh, you're exaggerating now. You are the best looking wolf I've ever known"

"It's probably because you know only one wolf"

"Trust me, I saw many animals and I know what I'm saying" Alan came back to her and sat next to her again "So... who you are, then?" She asked and started drinking her coffee.

"Maybe you heard about Speedway?"

"Mmm" she sipped a bit of her drink and put it down on the table "You mean a race with so many cars on an oval track?"

"Well, no. The oval one, but not in cars. On motorcycles"

"Oh, I never heard about this type of competition. You need to tell me everything"

"So, I'd like you to sit down comfortably. It may take some time"

 _At the same time_

Judy was the first to wake up. Laying on his chest and looking at the sleeping fox, Judy felt butterflies in her tummy. She felt wonderful falling asleep with him. This great feeling was awaiting them yet again. She didn't need to wait long for him. Fox woke up after a short while of Judy's looking on him.

"You wide awake already?" He asked.

"Mhmm, you sleepy bird" She flicked his nose with a paw.

"Hey, don't you let yourself to do too much?" He grabbed her paw she put on his nose.

"Oh Nick, you look so silly now. Just like in the last morning" Now she put her other paw on his nose. Then, Nick grabbed her second paw with his free hand. Now he was holding both of her arms.

"You know, you were better in this position" Now he laid her on his chest and let go of her arms.

"I think you are right" She agreed with him and hugged to his chest. After a longer while of resting on him, Judy sighed deeply and closed her eyes "Nick?" She asked after a few minutes of resting on him.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think we are going to do in Al's house? He planned something for us and Gazelle?"

"I don't know. Maybe it will be something like... a double date?" He started stroking the back of her head.

"I don't know..." She whispered and started enjoying this moment.

 _Back to Alan's house_

"...it sounds pretty dangerous, Alan"

"I know, but I just love doing this. My father got me to love it when I was a tiny wolf. And now I'm getting money from doing something I'm keen on. Just like you, but you are better in your trade" He blinked to her.

"Can you stop already?"

"Okay, I can" Wolf stood up.

"Hey! But don't leave me here!"

"Let me have a shower. I will be back soon"

"It's naughty to leave a guest alone, you know?"

"Just a few minutes, okay? Pretty please?" He asked and made a pleasing face and started holding his paws like an animal that wants to get something. To be honest, he was looking like a cat in boots from a _Shrek_ movie right now. He used to behave this way back in the past, when he wanted to get something from her.

"O-okay..." She gave in, seeing this face she knew very well. Seeing it was giving her a nice feeling of something she used to enjoy. Every time she saw this face, she couldn't resist but to say _yes_. However, there was one thing missing. Whenever his trick with big eyes and pleasing paws worked, he hugged her tightly. Yet, this time he didn't... but at least seeing this face was enough to make her happier.

Like Alan promised, he came back after a few minutes. This time he was wearing very loose clothes.

"You know Gelle" the Wolf entered the living room and started talking "You will need to stay here alone"

"You always treat your guests like that?"

"I just need to do some shopping for tonight. Would you stay here alone?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I knew you are good pray" He blinked to her "Here!" He shouted instantly and threw something into her direction. It was a remote control "Should you be lucky, you may find a replay of the match I participated in"

"Should I be lucky? Are you afraid of seeing me the channel? Maybe your riding skills are poor...?"

"Oh, you are a smarter pray than I thought... Channel 72"

"Thank you" She giggled and changed channel to number 72.

"Well, I'd better disappear before you will find me as weak" He said and left her alone in house to do some shopping.


	17. Double Date - Part II

_**Chapter 17: Double Date - Part II**_

Doing shopping was a great challenge for Alan. A typical male as he is, the wolf managed with it bravely. After queuing for a while, he loaded the car with three bags of items. He bought things that were missing in his fridge, some of which he likes and the goods that might come in handy later. The shopping list was quite long, which was the reason why it took him over an hour to deal with the task. He had to look for some products that were unavailable at the first place. He went to the mall that usually sells specific items. He filled the fourth bag that was meant to be useful tonight. He came back home with a full trunk of goods. Surprisingly, his Avendator has a trunk located under the front bonnet unlike most cars.

When he came back home, there was a couple of mammals waiting for him. It was the couple he didn't expect to come at such a short notice. "Okay" he exclaimed as he opened the door "Bought everything I wanted and something for tonight. I hope you didn't bore yourself to death here alo... Nick? Judy?"

"Finally!" Nick answered out of sheer boredom. Gazelle and the couple were sitting on the couch in the living room. They were watching TV at that moment. "What took you so long?" Nick started questioning the surprised wolf.

"What are you doing here? We were supposed to see later"

"I know, but the truth is I've already missed you so much"

"Don't shake my damn head..." Alan put his bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"This sport is so dirty! You are really that brave to ride at that speed, Alan?" Now Gazelle talked to him.

"You... you really watching this match?" He seemed quite perplexed.

"Of course! And for now I can say you are pretty good"

"Nah, I'm not that good"

Now the speaker from TV started talking. It looked like it was the end of the match "Mr. Garden GKM defeats Betard Sparta with the result 55-35, and MVP of today, for winning supporter's poll, goes to Alan May. Thank you for tonight, giving voice back to studio" Speaker said.

"Well, they give MVPs to poor riders...?" Gelle pointed out after hearing the last narrator's sentence.

"Maybe they do" He said, took away the remote controller from Gazelle and turned of TV.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Enough of Speedway for now"

"That's not fair! I want to see you being interviewed after the match"

"Yeah, yeah, better someone help me with the shopping bags" He said and came back to kitchen. Hearing this sentence Nick followed him.

"What you bought?" Fox asked and grabbed one bag from the counter.

"No, no, no" On seeing Nick grabbing the bag, Alan grabbed Nick by the shoulder "You take care of this bag" Al said, looking at another bag. Nick listened to him and grabbed this one, pointed by his friend. It was full of vodka and beers "Hide them in the fridge, but be careful with those babies. If you are a nice predator, I might let you taste it" Wolf patted Nick and started unwrapping things from another bags.

"Girls, you won't help us?" Nick asked, opened the fridge and started putting bottles into it.

"You have trouble with these bags? It's a hard task for you?" Judy asked.

"Don't annoy me, Carrots"

"Oh, give up Judy. Prays like us shouldn't waste time for predators like them"

"Hey Gelle, what you mean by that? Are you suggesting that you are better than us?" Alan asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Of course we are!"

"Prays like you shouldn't play with predators like that, you know" Now Nick threw his sentence.

"Ease off, Nick. Predators like us shouldn't stew over prays like these two"

"Enough!" Gazelle stood up from couch "The weather is beautiful and It would a shame not to catch some tan. Wanna join me, Judy?" She was right. It was very sunny and warm. It was over 35 deg.

"Of course! I don't want to stay here with them alone" She said and hopped of sofa and left with Gazelle outside by terrace. Girls left the boys still unwrapping the bags alone.

"Gezz... Why do we need to handle those mammals, Nick...?"

"I don't know" Two predators finished taking care of the bags after a longer while. Drinks were cooling down already, rest of the shopping was on the proper place. They just ordered everything.

"Well, at least you are not completely useless..."Alan said and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah... Better tell me what you planned for us"

"You know, I thought you would be later... but since you are here already... Can you help me with the work in the garden? There is not much to do"

"Another one... Well, no problem"

"What you mean with _another one_?"

"I helped Judy's father with same thing yesterday... Well, he didn't ask me, but I helped him anyway"

"You want to share this experience with your brother, don't you?"

"Well, there is nothing really to talk about. I helped him, had great conversation with him... and I think he started to like me. But now let's pick up this work, shall we?"

Alan and Nick went outside the terrace where Judy and Gazelle have already been catching some sun, laying on the lawn chairs. Prays got undressed, and were laying in just their underwear.

"Well, well, well... looks like our prays do things they usually do... nothing"

"Who let you call me _your pray_ , wolfie...?" Gazelle asked and looked at Alan with one opened eye. Wolf ignored her and started undressing himself.

"Alan?" Nick was caught by surprise by the predator who was standing right next to him. "What are you doing?"

"It's too warm, don't you think?" Alan said as he was undressing his shirt. By doing so, he uncovered his red tattoo on the neck. "I won't work in these clothes" He said and put off his pant. Now he was standing in just his black shorts "I think you should do the same" He was actually right. Sun's fervor was pitching from the sky and was making the day so hot. Nick listened to the wolf's advice, and now both of them were in their underwear.

"Pretty nice color you know" Alan said, looking at Nick's bright-green shorts.

"Hey, where you looking at?" Nick looked at his almost naked friend.

"Never mind. The sooner we start the sooner we finish"

"So... What we will do...?"

"We will be more productive than those... Prays, pfff. I will take care of grass, you can strip-wash cars. That's everything for now. Easy, huh?"

"Well, we will see..."

Predators started doing things they meant to do. Alan carted mower and started mowing the lawn and Nick, after driving cars out, started washing them. Great hour later, when the mower's noise and all four cars were sparkling, Alan started carrying wood from garage to the back of his house near terrace.

"Nick, you would help me?" Wolf asked, seeing that the fox did his work. Without saying anything, Nick took some planks from him and helped him carrying them.

"So... What you want to do with them?"

"We will build a campfire for tonight" Wolf dropped the planks in one of the garden's corner. The could see the entire garden from here. They could also notice the girls laying on the lawn chairs as well.

"You want to make Gazelle love you tonight by the fire?" Now Nick dropped his planks here as well.

"Very funny..."

"Tell me Al, did you think about my advise about Gelle?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean massage, you forgot already?"

"You are serious right now? I'm not sure about that... She's known on entire globe, her less popular piece of music is more known than I even in Poland... How little worm like me would... do something like this to her?"

"Hey, you already said, that you want to repay something to her, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No if and buts. Get yourself together and do this. Tell me, don't you want this?"

"Well..." Now wolf started blushing a little "I want..."

"So just do it. What you can lose?"

The Wolf took Nick's word to his heart, especially last sentence. He couldn't really lose something. And he couldn't say, that he don't want to try it. After longer while of deeper thinking, he certfied, that his friend his right.

"You only live once you know" Nick said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe now let's talk about you and the bunny? How was it last night here?"

"When we slept together? More than wonderful!"

"So... That's good that I lied?"

"Huh?" Confused fox wasn't sure what he meant "What you mean?"

"I lied. I have more free beds in my house you know"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm"

"Why you lied, then?"

"Just tell me... You enjoyed it?"

"Yes..."

"Here's the answer" Alan blinked to him "Hey... Nick" Now he started whispering and looked at the girls' direction "I've got a great idea. Follow me"

 _At the same time_

"Hmm... Interesting..." Gazelle started wondering what the predators were doing.

"What you mean?"

"I mean our boys... They brought planks over there... But for what?"

"I don't know, maybe they are planning something"

"You know... We've been laying here for a good hour, and you still didn't tell me anything about Nick. Did my advice work?"

"Work? Definitely more than worked. He just surprised me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was moaning and breathing like... Like I was taking care of something different"

"Seriously?" Gazelle was amazed on hearing that "Maybe I will try this with Alan someday. If there will be a great moment..."

"You definitely should try this"

"But when?"

"Maybe tonight? I will try to sway Nick from you two, so you will be free to engage"

Hearing those words, Gazelle started painting the picture of her kissing Alan's neck. She spent a longer while thinking about different scenarios, like place, moment, part of the day and how he would react.

"It's so hot..." Judy interrupted silence and her thoughts.

"That's truu..." She didn't finish and started screaming. After a second Judy started screaming as well. The reason of this commotion were the boys. They just sneaked in behind the laying girls and... poured cold water over them.

"Hahaha, wrecked them! High five Nick!" Alan said, when they evacuate their buckets.

"NICK!" Wet Judy hopped of the lawn chair and tried to catch Nick. On seeing that, that started running away on four paws. Wolf seeing that Nick is leaving, he tried to run away as well, but he wasn't that lucky. He didn't make any meter away from here. Gazelle seeing that Alan is making an attempt to run away, grabbed him by the paw and dragged him at her direction. The tiles under him were wet, which caused Alan slip on them. Fortunately, it ended luckily for him. He landed down on Gazelle, and now they were laying together.

"You going nowhere" She said and hugged him tightly, don't letting him escape.

"Shit..." Hugged by Gazelle to her wet body wolf thought.

Meanwhile the wolf was laying with Gazelle on the lawn chair, Judy was chasing after Nick with medium and big leaps throughout the entire garden. At some point she caught him up and jumped on him. Fox with the bunny on his back got flinched and dropped on fresh-cut grass. Now Nick was laying on his back and Judy was sitting on his chest. Fox knew there is no point of struggling or trying to escape... he even didn't want to leave her now.

"Why you did that!?" She asked him, holding his paws.

"It was his idea!"

"But you did that! Just look at me!" Bunny wasn't glad by the fact, that her entire fur was wet now.

"Hey, you look pretty cute now"

"Stop! Don't play with me, detective Wilde! I guess I will need to punish you"

"Judy! Not here!" Feeling what the Bunny is trying to do fox reacted. She decided to put to use something that worked the last time with him. And that was obviously... his neck. Judy started gently licking him under his muzzle.

"You want to do this here...?" Nick asked with quiet voice and started enjoying her tongue on this sensitive body part. The only thing that was disturbing this moment for him was a fact, that they were laying on opened area in someone's garden. Nick felt pretty strange with this fact, but after a while let Judy to do her things.

The couple seemed pretty wild right now. They were laying under the clear sky on the green grass and on each other... and both of them were almost naked. They were just wearing their underwear. The only thing that seemed odd, was that bunny was laying on the Fox... and she looked as if she was eating him. She was doing something around his neck. If only they were naked and Nick was the one on top... It would look like wild animals. But still, it wasn't that bad, and it looked pretty pleasant.

Meanwhile, Alan still couldn't even move in Gazelle's arms wraps. She was holding him strong, and nothing showed that this will change soon.

"I'm sorry..." Feeling awkwardly in this situation, hugged by her wolf said sorry.

"You could thought about that earlier"

"Gelle... I need to prepare everything for tonight, don't you think?"

"Uh oh, you stay here with me!" Relentless Gazelle said and hugged him more tightly "And I still need to figure out a proper punishment for you"

"Figure out whatever you want, but..." He said, trying to free himself from her by tossing in all directions "...let... me... GO!"

"Nope. You stay here until my fur gets dry" Now she hugged him even more tightly. In this moment the couple of bunny and fox got up from the grass. "What a naughty creatures, don't you think?" Gazelle asked, seeing that Judy came back with Nick.

"Too naughty" Seeing that Gazelle was laying down together with Alan hugged to each other, Judy felt a desire to do the same thing with Nick "Hey, foxy"

"Hmm?" Fox turned around.

"Come here" Judy patted the wet lawn chair. Nick took her advice and laid down where she wanted. The Bunny hopped over him and laid down on his chest, hugged to him "Much better..." she added.

"See Alan?" Now Gazelle started, trying to look into the wolf's eyes "Why can't you be as calm as Nick?"

"Because you hugging me too tight..."

"You would have been less sassy"

"But loose this wrap a little tho..."

Gazelle did what he wanted. She didn't want to make any discomfort to him. But wolf used her goodnes and instantlly jumped off of the chair and run away a little.

"AHA!"He shouted, when finally made himself out of this situation.

"Alan!"

"See ya, it wouldn't be ya!" Wolf said something that sounded like a quotation from a movie or a game, salutted to her and left everyone at the terrace. Nick woke up inside him desire of do his advice. Now, he started preparing things for that, and some things for second couple as well.

Note from author:

I know, you needed wait longer for this chapter, but again I was outside my country. I can't do anything about this. But season 2017 ended up already, and I have more time. Coming back to old rules. Next chapter - next monday. I will try my best to keep it.

P.S. thanks for over 70 follows. Appreciate that so much


	18. Double Date - Part III

_**Chapter 18: Double date - part III**_

Gazelle felt pretty sad when Alan left her alone on the lawn chair. Looking at Nick and Judy hugging each other and laying together was making her sad. She just wanted to do the same thing with her crush. However, it wasn't the same feeling when he was laying with her a moment ago. She wanted him to hug her as well. She was the one cuddling to him, not the other way round. It seemed like she was forcing him to stay with her. Finally, after a longer while of those thoughts and looking at the couple on the another lawn chair, Gazelle laid down and exposed the body to direct sun doing nothing.

A few moments later, the sun was setting and making the entire sky change the color from pure orange on one side of horizon, to darker side that was getting darker ans darker with every minute. It was very beautiful panorama, that induced positive mood to everyone outside. Especially to Gazelle and the couple that was laying next to her. They were enjoying this sight of changing sky from lawn chair's pow.

"Hey, boys and girls" After great time of his absence the Wolf interrupted this pretty lovely atmosphere, especially for Nick and Judy "You will start growing roots soon, if you stay here. C'mon everybody, I don't want you to be bored to death here"

Nick and Judy dressed up their shirts again, being still half-naked. Then, everyone followed Al. Contrary to Nick who knew where Alan is going, the girls were wondering what the host wanted to do with them.

"Here we are" Alan said, when he escorted them to the campfire's place. Of course the site still lacks some torches, but everything was ready. Cordwoods were placed inside the circle of stones. There were four big stones placed around it. Two of them were on one side, and the others at the other side. It looked like they were prepared for two couples. Two stones close to each other, and the rest placed like in a mirror on the other side of the campfire. Wolf crouched in the circle right beside the cordwoods and started to lit the torches one after another. After a while of struggling with a lighter and old newspapers, the campfire started to grow in size and could be assumed a real bonfire in a blink of an eye. When Alan was done with lighting the torches, the place around the boys and the girls changed. Thus, the mood has changed to a more pleasant one. The fire started lighting the area around it. The hues it was giving were warm and nice for an eye. The colorurs varied from pure orange to red. Instantly, everyone felt relief and peace in one moment. Judy got shivers all over her back, and her knees became feeble. The very thought of spending a romantic evening with Nick made her feel warmth on the heart.

For Judy and Gazelle the idea with this campfire was great. The atmosphere was nowhere to be perfect, but it was still something romantic and ideal to spend a great evening outside together.

"Madame" Alan said, grabbed Judy's paw and put her on one of the stones "This is your place"

"T...thank you..." Surprised a little Judy said. She didn't expect the wolf's behavior to be like this. And Gazelle didn't too. She was even mad a little and had a sorrow, seeing how he cared for Judy. But some seconds later, this feeling completely disappeared. He grabbed her paw and said "And last, but not least, our great star" Now he ushered her on the stone in front of Judy.

"Alan stoooop..." She said with a red face. On seeing her in this situation, Alan only blinked to her.

"Nick" Now wolf turned around to fox.

"Hey, I can sit by myself" He said back and hid his paws behind him instantly.

"I know, but can you bring drinks on a tray, that I've prepared on the kitchen counter? And the bag next to it as well?"

"Well, well... It's the best to force your friend to do everything... and guest...?"

"Fine, fine, I will go with you... Gezz..." After a while the predators disappeared from the prays' sight.

"You know Judy..." Gazelle started, when she made sure that they were alone "I didn't expect this meeting would be that... I don't know how to call it..."

"You mean, this campfire under the open sky?"

"Mhm... I didn't expected that this will turn to that... something romantic..."

"Hey, that's good, isn't it? You will finally have a chance to have him even closer to you"

"Maybe you are right..." Gazelle nodded after a longer while of thinking. She was aware that this night could be a turning point.

"Of course I am!" Judy shouted, seeing that Gazelle finally took this situation with a more cool head "And remember - I will sway Nick away tonight, and you know what to do" She blinked to her "But now shhh, they're coming back" Judy drew attention to the boys at the right moment. Each second of delay, and the predators would got wind of what they were talking about. That would be a bad scenario for the girls-especially for Gazelle. If Alan heard everything, it would make the whole plan fail. But fortunately, the sound of bottles hitting each other in a bag carried by Al alarmed Judy at the eleventh hour.

Predators came back with everything what Alan wanted Nick do bring earlier. Wolf was carrying the bag, with mysterious contents to the girls. Next to him Nick was carrying a white tray with four glasses of drinks on it. One drink was red, the second was blue, and the third one orange. The last one was light green. It seemed like the host prepared them a few minutes ago. They were eye-catching and seemed attractive. Drops of water were covering the entire surface of glasses because of the cold. Nick put the tray with the stuff on the table.

"What you brought here?" Curious bunny asked when boys joined them back. She wanted to change the topic to make sure that boys wouldn't ask about something embarrassing for them.

"Drinks and vodka. What? You thought we would sit here with dry muzzles?"

"You are so dumb sometimes, girls" Now Nick threw his sentence and sat on the stone next to Judy "I thought it was obvious"

"Don't call us dumb, you dumb fox" Judy answered back.

"Hey!" Wolf interrupted them, feeling like they would start something like a mini-argue soon. Of course they wouldn't start arguing, just bantering, but he wanted evade this "Relax my friends, just look at the sky. You shouldn't break this great mood" He said, put bag next to his stone and sat next to Gazelle and in front of Nick. Now he started taking care of the fire. He made sure to keep the campfire alive, by poking and moving wood in it with a stick "You'd better focus on the marvelous opportunity to spend the time together"

Actually, the Wolf was right. The atmosphere was really, really wonderful. The sky was still pretty bright, but the sun was going down. Its orange light was fading away with every minute. Now it was barely visible on one side of the horizon. Campfire was still at the brightest point to their heart's content, but the rest of the garden was pretty visible because of this sky. When everybody took their places and laid back on these pretty hard big rocks, the wolf reached his paw for the bag. He stood up, took out the bottle of vodka and put it on the table next to the stone he was sitting on. Then he picked up one of the drinks on tray that Nick put on the table when they came back.

"Here's something for a Bunny" He said, giving Judy a glass with pure red liquid inside.

"It's for me?" Innocent a little bunny asked. She didn't want to drink that much, but she couldn't say no to wolf giving her a drink he prepared.

"Mhm, I hope you will like this taste. I experimented here"

"What you used?" She asked, pulling glass to her lips and started drinking.

"Well, carrot mixed with ice and piece of pomegranate. And vodka obviously. What you think?" Predator asked, seeing that Judy started drinking.

"Mmm, that's great! Delicious!"

"I'm glad to hear that" Now Alan picked up another glass from the table. This time it was orange one.

"It's for me?" Nick asked, seeing Al trying to hand him a drink.

"Yeah. Ice, orange juice and liqueur with vodka and a pinch of sugar" Nick collected a cold drink from him with a grain of salt. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but the first sip of it resolved his doubts.

"That's great" He certified after a while of drinking. Hearing that wolf only grinned, and now looked at Gazelle.

"Well, and our another pray... You will drink this" He said, picking up the light green drink "It's called _daiquiri_. White rum, lemon juice and golden syrup. I guess I don't need to mention ice here"

"I bet it's great" She said, when he gave her liquid. Only there was a but. Gazelle drank this special drink already, but it didn't commend her. She just didn't like this well-known variation of cold liquid with vodka, but at the same time she didn't want to say it to him. She was afraid that this could hurt him a little. Pray just wanted to please him.

"Mmmm, that's great!" Gazelle lied, but then she received a prize - his smile and this look she appreciated in the past. Seeing happiness mixed with affection to her, gave her relief and let her to forget that she lied to him.

After a while of giving Gazelle a smile that was pleasing her, Wolf took his drink from the table and sat on the stone next to the pray that loved him without him knowing it.

Now, when everyone was sitting with cold drinks in their paws, the animals started enjoying themselves. In silence, taking some sips from time to time, the entire four could admire the sky changing. It got definitely darker than five minutes ago. Sun's tangerine disappeared completely, and the stars started popping out. It was too early to consider it a starry sky, however, there were more and more bright points about to appear. The present silence and alcohol in the drinks made them more relaxed and open to conversation with every passing minute. After taking care of the campfire again and emptying half of the glass of his Kamikaze, Alan turned around to Gazelle. The wolf smiled gently, his face became more pleasant and the eyes started gleaming as he was staring at hers. He was unable to avert his gaze for a second. He was definitely enjoying it that moment. But not only him. Gazelle got lost in his blue eyes instantly. She just couldn't resist that feeling. It felt like being under a lovely and pleasing spell. All these feelings mixed with irresistible crave after him at once. All those feelings, accompanied by a lively mood the fire provided, made Gazelle feel butterflies in her tummy. Nick and Judy were looking at them that moment. They were enjoying it as well, but it was definitely Judy who enjoyed it more than the fox. She was always more excited than Nick when it came to relations between those two. Now the Bunny turned her sight to the Fox sitting next to her. Nick looked at her after a while, too. He started doing the same thing as Alan did, but after a while Judy started giggling a little and picked up her glass. Nick did the same thing. When Gazelle and the others finished drinking, the couple in front of them threw trance off.

"And..." Alan started "What you think about my bartender skills...?"

"Amazing! How come you're so good?"

"You won't believe, but this stupid ass Tai taught me that. Who could expect that idiot would have taught me something?" Now Alan started breaking into bag next to him.

"You mean that wolf from your team?" Gazelle asked. She knew whom he was talking about, because she saw him on TV "You acted completely different with him"

"Yeah, he's gonna to pay me a visit soon, so you will see how stupid he is. But now..." Now Alan took out a bottle of lemon vodka "Now it's time to warm up a little, don't you think?"

Wolf didn't receive any response, but everyone agreed with that. Drinks that Alan prepared were just a great opening to make the blood red-hot. Alan stood up, and started filling up his friends' stemware. Without more ado, the predators and prays started enjoying Alan's score a hit about his shopping. It seemed like he has a good taste when it comes to vodka.

30 minutes later, the vodka was already gone. There were also four empty beer tins, one empty juice carton laying next to campfire. Who would expect, that animals that didn't drink anything Wild Night party would drink that stuff in such short time. Well...

"Hey Alan, don't you have enough?" Nick asked, looking at Wolf that was about to empty the second vodka bottle by himself. He was so boozed that he started drinking it straight from the bottle.

"What you mean?"

"Just look at that trash. I had only one beer and half of the vodka with the girls. You drank the rest!"

"Yeah, and?" He asked and sipped some vodka again.

"I mean, you are..."

"You are a sportsman, Alan!" Gazelle said it instead of the fox.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that" He answered and resumed drinking.

"You really can drink that much?" Nick asked. Everyone was impressed, seeing how much could Alan drink by himself. Mixing vodka with beer just like that seemed a great feat to them.

"You wish you had seen how much we drank with my teammates last season. Only Tai was better than me".

"You will cry tomorrow when you wake up..."

"Don't worry about it, Nicky... Tomorrow I will be like a young god" The wolf emptied the bottle he was holding "Hey, listen... I have an idea. Why don't we play a game?

"A game?"

"Mhm. _Never have I ever_. Rules are simple. Someone says _Never have I ever..._ and finishes the sentence. Upon saying that, one needs to drink a round. Huh? What you think? C'mon it will be fun!"

"What you think, girls?" Nick asked them with curiosity.

"Well, why not?" The idea sounded pretty great. It was a great chance to tighten the bonds with friends. Everyone was slightly drunk except Alan, who had probably drunk ten times more. It was quite certain that the animals would be honest and answer genuinely. Seeing that everyone agreed to play the game, Alan took out the last bottle and handed it to Nick. Then he filled up four stem wares and handed them to the guests. Everything was ready.

"So..." Nick started as he sat back on his stone "Who starts?"

"I have an idea again. You are free to take your turn..." The Wolf replied.

"Okay..." Fox liked that idea "So... Never have I ever..." Nick started thinking about a great ending of a sentence, and after a while he figured out a great one. It was linked to Gazelle a little, but Nick was curious about Al "...had a romance with someone from work" On hearing that, Wolf shrugged and drank his round.

"Alan?" Gazelle reacted abruptly. She was surprised a little.

"Really? How many times?" Fox was still curious.

"I don't know... Once or twice... Maybe three times... Definitely less than ten..."

"Alan!" Now Gazelle shouted out. The very thought of Alan having a romantic affair with someone made her blood boil. She got mad at him.

"Oh, I was young and I wanted to enjoy myself as much as I could... If only had seen Tawna, my mechanic girl..."

"ALAN!" Now she screamed louder.

"Okay, okay... I'm kidding. I just wanted to drink" He blinked to her "I drank. Now it's my turn..." Joker's grin on wolf's face appeared "Never have I ever... masturbated to an image, or had a picture of someone from work in my mind" Wolf bit back. On hearing that sentence, Nick's ears dropped down and got red all over the face. Alan hit a jackpot with that one.

The Fox didn't want to make it straightforward, but his conscience made him to drink that round. I guess you already know why Nick wanted to evade the confrontation. Willy-nilly, Nick emptied his tiny glass with a twist of dissatisfaction painted on the face. Seeing that fox did that thing, Judy started wondering about that. After a while she got red as well and dropped her ears. Alan started laughing.

"1:1, Nicky" He bit back very well "Now it's your turn, Gelle"

"I... I don't think I want to play any longer..."

"Yeah! Me too" Judy agreed with her.

"Oh, c'mon! We've just played two times"

"Yeah, but we already know too much about you two... I'd rather go to your house already" Gazelle said and stood up.

"Hey, I'm going with you" Judy hopped off of the stone and went with her.

"Seriously? You want to go already? We still have some bottles in bag! Well, never mind..."

"What did you do that for?" Nick asked him as the prays' presence was fading in the night's darkness.

"Better help me with the bonfire". Alan answered and stood up. Nick was impressed at how much the Wolf could do, having probably a few times as much alcohol in blood as he had. He acted as if he wasn't drunk and taking care of the fire was a piece of cake. Nick expected him to fly away at some point, but that never happened. The wolf's resistance to alcoholic beverages was out of ordinary.

"Wow. You are not feeling dizzy?" Nick asked when Wolf put out the fire.

"Me? The place I come from is famous for animals that drink even more" Now Al looked at the trash he dropped next to the extinguished bonfire "Nah. I will throw it out tomorrow. Now let's go home. Hey girls! Wait for us!" Alan shouted out and went with the fox to his house, leaving the campfire's area.


	19. Double date - Part IV

_**Chapter 19: Double Date - Part IV**_

Predators joined the prays in the house. The bonfire was already gone. That was the hour when most animals are asleep. However, that time, four of them were still wide awake. Alan had a special surprise for the guests.

"So... What we do now?"

"Now? It's almost midnight. What the most animals do at night?" Wolf said something that sounded pretty familiar to... Hey! Alan! That's my line!

"I don't know... They sleep?"

"That's right, bunny. But what you need to do before going sleep?"

"Night bathroom?"

"And again bunny, you are right. Follow me" No one knew what the Wolf was talking about. The questions he asked were quite bizarre. The animals were curious about it and followed the host. He showed them a bathroom. A bathroom that Judy and Nick didn't visit the last time they slept here. They just used the other one. The bathroom they had been in was different than that one. The main difference was a jacuzzi instead of a typical shower. It wasn't that big, but there was enough space to for two animals. Animals like... a bunny... and maybe... a fox.

"Wow... It looks so nice..." Judy said when she saw it. However, it wasn't the bathroom that Judy got impressed with. The interior of it was casual. Judy was charmed by the aura the place was giving. There were many candles on jacuzzi, sink, windowsill and the shelf under mirror, right above the basin. They mast have been lit a while ago, because they were already melting. The entire bathroom was enliven with the colours pretty similar to burning fire "Why you brought us here?"

"Well, like you said before going to bed, you need to freshen up, right? So I prepared this for you" Now wolf started filling up jacuzzi with water "This button turns on a massage option" He said, pointing at the button next to the tap "Now I leave you two"

"Two of us?"

"Yeah. You thought I prepared this only for you? Be a kind bunny and share it with Nick, okay?" That moment Judy dropped her ears again. She didn't expect that such a situation would turn into something like that "You Nick like this idea?" Wolf now turned around to fox, but he didn't wait for an answer from him. "I'm glad to hear that" He said instantly "Now be nice mammals and take a great bath, take pyjamas from top of this washing machine and then go sleeping" The wolf and Gazelle went away, leaving the Fox and the Bunny alone. The embarrassed couple started looking at each other. Their cheeks turned red like a rose.

"Well..." Judy said after a while of silence, playing with one of her dropped ears "I guess we have no choice..."

"If you want I can leave" Nick turned around and acted as if he was leaving. He decided to play with her a little.

"Nick no!" She shouted, hugging his back "Stay here with me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mhm" She was stroking his tail against the hair "Let's turn around at the same time to strip to the buff"

"Great idea" The couple turned around to put off their clothes.

 _At the same time_

"It's nice of you" Gazelle said, when they left the couple in the bathroom.

"Well, but it's not everything. Follow me"

The Wolf went with Gazelle into his bedroom. Her heart started pounding faster, seeing a place prepared in the same fashion the bathroom was. The aura contributed to making warm and peaceful mood. She didn't expect that, but now she knew something was going on. Something that she would enjoy and something that would make her even closer to him. It was supposed to be a surprise she would have never expected.

"Wow..." She started looking around the room. "You always have this stuff?"

"No. I prepared it for someone special. My VIP guest" Now Wolf closed the door and turned the key "Lay down on your belly" He said, pointing at his bed. Gazelle was excited, but confused at the same time. It started pretty odd for her, but she did what he requested for. She laid down comfortably and put a pillow under her head. Then she felt Alan getting closer and closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his body a second later. Then, she could feel, how he sat on her buttocks.

"Alan?" She asked, feeling his buttocks on hers. She was surprised.

"Just relax..." Now he whispered and started rubbing her back with his paws. He started massaging her slowly, with vertical movements, staring from the area near to waist up to her neck. He was massaging her up and down. After a while of rubbing he started to stuck his paws in her back. He was like a cat playing with the sheets. It could seem like claw sharpening, but the fact was different. The way he was massaging made her fell like on the cloud nine. Especially since she was drunk a little. Thanks to that, it was easier to give her a pleasure. But still, Alan was doing it in the right fashion even though he was more drunk.

"Wolfie..." She mewed when she was completely relaxed.

"Hmm...?"

"That's sooo great..."

"So, I should continue?" Now he started rubbing the back side of her neck.

"Yes... Please..."

Enjoying Alan's paws taking care of her, Gazelle started thinking about the reason of this act. She wasn't sure, if he figured it out by himself, or someone dropped a hint at him. Her first guess was the Bunny. She might have talked with him about this. She wasn't sure about that and decided to ask him.

"Alie..."

"Hmm?"

"If I may ask... Where this idea came from?" Now the wolf started thinking how to answer her. He didn't want to betray the fact that Nick suggested this to him.

"You don't like it...?"

"I don't say that. I'm just... curious..."

"Well, just treat it as quid pro quo. My behavior was awful today... I shouldn't have splashed you with that cold water..."

"Really? Then you can splash a cold bucket on me more often..."

Alan was really making sure he's wasn't hurting her. Even if he would have to resign from playing a trick, he knew to just give her more pleasure. Seeing that the rubbing doesn't make her feel discomforted, wolf started pressuring more with a steady pace. Slowly but surely, the Wolf was giving more force to doing his thing.

"I'm not doing it too hard?" He asked to make sure she's enjoying it.

"No, it's so good..."

On hearing that, the wolf felt more confident. Alan started massaging her around her body more bravely. His paws covered the vast are of her body. He started massaging her shoulders with arms and the area under her back, close to the buttocks he was sitting on right now. Gazelle really liked that idea.

To be honest, Alan had a great time rubbing her back and massaging her shoulders. But he was aware of the fact that massaging isn't something new to her. She has special animals to do such things just like Victoria does it for him. At some point he came across an idea how to refine the massage. He wanted it to be completely different than a standard massaging Gazelle was accustomed to.

"Gelle"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me when it hurts you"

"Hurts me what?"

Since Alan is a predator, he has long claws. He decided to use this fact to enrich her experience. He opened them a little and started massaging her back again but this time he mixed it with scrapping and sticking his claws lightly in her. He looked like a cat right in that moment. One can imagine a cat playingbeing on the bed. It usually mashes up the sheet and Alan acted exactly in this way.

"Ohh..." Gazelle mewed, feeling his claws "That feels so good..." She whispered and sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that" He whispered too and focused on doing his thing.

Gazelle was beside herself with excitement as Alan's paws were working wonders. She really liked the idea with his claws. Nothing out of ordinary, but something more than just a normal massage. She was impressed about his sensing.

"Hey Alan..."

"Hmm?"

"Where your skills come from?"

"You know, I just have therapist's papers"

"I can feel it..."

"But you know... I was scared a little... I know you have your own therapist and mammals doing this for you... And I thought I wouldn't arouse you"

"Are you kidding? They are good, but... they don't have paws and claws like yours..."

On hearing that Alan grinned. Now he started moving up again. When he reached her neck, he closed his claws and started massaging it again. After a few rubs and scratching, he started moving even higher. Now he reached the top of her head and started slowly and gently stroking the area around her antlers. He didn't use that much pressure here. Alan could tell, that she really liked that. She started mewing and nudging as his paws were touching her head. After a while, he moved towards her hair and started playing with it. It wasn't something special, but she was enjoying that. No one really cared about her head, even her therapist. She experienced something new. Moreover, her experience were escalated the by fact that the Wolf she loves was reciprocating those feeling to her. She just was on the cloud nine, feeling him playing with her hair and stroking her head. It was something new for Alan as well. He never even touched her hair, and he didn't know how it feels.

"Mmmm..."

"You like that?" He whispered.

"Mhmmm" She only mewmed to answer.

 _At the same time, when Alan was taking care of Gazelle_

The naked bunny and fox, not looking at each other, entered the jacuzzi filled up with hot water. Nick sat on one side of the bath, and Judy sat in front of him. But after a while of sitting in hot water, Judy couldn't help herself and moved towards Nick and hugged him. It was the first time they have been together in a bath naked, hugging each other.

"Nick... It was you idea, right?" Judy lifted her head up to him.

"Huh? No. I didn't know about that... It was Alan's idea"

"Isn't this odd a little?"

"Hey" Now Nick turned on bubbles "You should just relax..." He whispered and pulled her to his chest. She didn't need to be pleased even once more. Feeling bubbles popping out under and around her, she felt marvellous hugging the fox she loves. That was absolutely enough to relax completely.

"And how it feels?" Fox asked when bunny was still hugging him.

"Absolutely wonderful..."

"If you really like my massages, you would buy this bath. Just think about it-massage everyday before going to bed"

"But your paws do a better job here..."

"Of course they do. It's obvious" Now he started stroking her.

"Hey, Nicky" She pulled her head up to him "Tell me something... You really fapped to someone from job...?" Hearing this question, Nick stopped stroking her and got red a little.

"Well... Maybe yes... maybe no..."

"Hey, don't fool around with detective"

"I just wanted to drink my round... Just like Alan, okay?"

"I see... I see..." Now Judy hugged him more tightly, kissed him on his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

 _Back to Alan's bedroom_

"Is there something you want me to massage...?" He asked, playing with her hair still "Or am I done here?"

"No... you know... I always wear these stilletoes..."

"And you mean your legs?"

"Mhmmm..."

On hearing that she wanted him to take care of her legs. Alan got of her back, sat on the bed edge next to her feet. He grabbed one paw and started taking of high heels.

"Maybe I shouldn't be laying here with my shoes on..." She said, feeling how Alan started taking it of.

"Nah, never mind" Alan said and threw away the spike he slipped off her paw. Now he started doing the same thing with her second shoe "Don't worry about it"

"But..."

"No ifs or buts. Or should I stop?" He said and grabbed her foot.

"N-no..." She stuttered out, feeling his touch on her tired leg. Maybe Gazelle had some therapist and animals that care about her in this aspect. However, Alan did it in other way. He took care of some parts that usually were avoided by them-her legs and her head. She had this lovely feeling when he played with her hair and massaging around the antlers. He started massaging her foot. Maybe therapists massaged her bottom parts too, but Alan's paws did it better for her. It was the kind of massage that meant something more than pure pleasure she got. Something more than she expected. She would have never expected this night to turn out like this.

 _Meanwhile_

"I think it's enough..." Judy said, breaking the silence in the bathroom. It was already 30 minutes, since they were relaxing in jacuzzi.

"You don't like this?"

"No... I just..." Now the Bunny yawned "I want to sleep already..."

"Well... Who leaves first...?"

"Me... I want to go to bed already" Bunny yawned again. It seemed like per miles in her blood plus relaxing in the bath with Nick made her sleepy and fuzzy "Just don't look at me!" She said as she was going out of the bath. After a while of drying up by towel, Judy packed herself in it, picked up her night clothes and left bathroom. Nick did the same right after Judy left the bathroom. He drained jacuzzi, blew off the candles. Then, he dressed up and joined the Bunny in the room they slept last time in. Judy already hopped on the bed and was waiting for him. She waved at him and signed to come next to her "C'mon foxy, I want to hug to something" She added. Nick didn't wait any longer and joined her in the bed. As bunny said, she hugged to him, when he threw sheet over them.

"You know..." Nick said and sighed deeply "I wonder what they're doing right now"

"Yeah... I wonder about it too" However, Judy didn't wonder. She was convinced that Gazelle was doing what she talked about her earlier "What you think, what they could do?"

"I don't know..." He said, but he knew what it could be. He knew that Al would take his advice and put it to practice. He couldn't imagine a different scenario. He was sure that he prepared something romantic for Gazelle just like for them.

"Well... Maybe we get to it tomorrow... Now I'm so sleepy..." The bunny hugged fox more tightly, taking his tail in her wrap as well.

"Good night, Carrots" Nick hugged her back.

"Good night..." Judy yawned. Bunny was probably sure that Gazelle was playing around Alan's neck, but Nick was the one who knew what he was really going to do.

At the same time, when our cute couple was already falling asleep, Alan was still massaging Gazelle. He didn't expect, that he could enjoy it that much. A massage that meant to be something around 10 minutes length, transformed into taking care of her for great 30 minutes. Apparently, Alan was even randy a little about that. At least she's a great star, sought-after by many animals in the world. And she was laying in his bed. He spent with her a great time during the party and even now. The icing on the cake was a fact, that she was his close friend from the past. It added a great feeling for him, especially when she was scrapping his ears as he was laying on her bed.

"All right, Gelle. I think it's enough" Alan said, stood up and stretched himself "You enjoyed that?" She didn't respond to him "Gelle?" Now Alan stood on four paws on the bed "Hey Gelle" Now he started walking to her head "Gazelle?" Now he pushed her fringe out of her eyes. Now he knew why she was quiet. She just fall asleep. Seeing that she's sleeping, Alan grinned.

Looking at sleeping Gazelle was making him sleepy a little. He stood up, blew off every candle in the room, covered Gazelle with a blanket and left her alone in the bedroom. Then he made sure, the terrace and the door are closed and windows are curtained and went to sleep to another room. That was the place where the third bed was situated-the bed he hid before Judy and Nick two days ago.


	20. Secrets of the past

Note: Sorry that you waited great two weeks, but I can't do anything. I was ill. Pretty badly. But for now, we are back to old diagram - new chapter every Monday.

 _ **Chapter 20: Secrets of the past**_

Everyone fell asleep in a great mood. Alan might have experienced this good feeling the less, because unlike Nick and Judy, he was in bed alone. There's been also no one to take care of him. Despite that the Wolf was still satisfied.

Alan was the first to wake up. Trying not to make any noise, he headed to the bathroom to fresh himself after yesterday. Then, being still as quiet as he could, he started preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Wolf bet on his favorite dish for breakfast. It was the frittata and fruit salad with whipped cream. It was supposed to be a healthy and delicious at the same time. He wasn't sure if the guests would share his taste. Despite that, he decided to prepare individual frittata with salad for everyone. After twenty minutes, when four pies were already prepared, wolf started chopping the fruits that were rinsed under running water. Alan may have made too much noise, because Gazelle was already on her feet. She left the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, Alan..." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She has just woken up.

"Morning our star"

"Tell me something... did I make a problem?"

"A problem?"

"Yeah... I slept in your bed..."

"Ouch, you mean that. Nah. Nothing special... you just fell asleep"

"Yes, but..."

"Hey, hey. First of, I slept in your bed last time, you remember? And second thing, I've told you already to consider it as my apology for yesterday's behavior"

"No, Alan, it's not fair"

"What's not fair here? I guess we are even now. I had a nap on the other bed and everything is fine"

"No, it's not!"

"Hey, Gelle" Now Alan showed her the knife he has just cut the fruits with. He was holding it with a grim look "I have a bowie here and I won't hesitate to use it, so don't fool around with me" His mood has shifted and a grin appeared on his face. He managed to deal the situation. He was as cool as a cucumber, but Gazelle seemed to be of a completely different opinion.

"Alan!" She shouted, seeing that he had fun of this situation.

"Okay Gazelle, I don't know how to tell ya everything is fine. Maybe let's just change the topic. How you slept?"

"Wonderful" Gazelle said unwillingly and yawned" I don't know if it was your bed or paws"

"I think the first option"

Now she came closer to him "What are you doing here?" She asked, seeing that he was preparing the breakfast.

"Mmmm, my favorite dejeuner. Frittata with fruit salad and cream" Now Alan stopped cutting the fruits and started putting it in the bowls.

"Fri... What?"

"Frittata" He pointed at the dish that has already been made Italian fare. Many variations, but I like using strawberries the most"

"So you love fruits, right?"

"It's not just about loving it. It's important for me to eat healthy stuff to keep my shape".

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, maybe it's not obvious, but fitter animal are faster on the bike than animals with heavier ass". On saying that, wolf started smelling the dish he prepared "Ahhh... I just love it. I've prepared this for you as well"

"You really shouldn't"

"Why?"

"You know... I feel like in a hotel a little... Not at my friend's house... I don't want to feel it that way"

"Hey c'mon, I felt the same when I visited you, and it was a great feeling" Alan started adding some cream to the bowls filled up with fruits. Then, he took a plate and a bowl of frittata, put the stuff on the table in living room "This set is for you"

"You really don't need to..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just sit down, ok?" Now Alan came back to kitchen to take his set from the counter. Then he joined Gazelle back and sat in front of her "I can't recall the last time I ate it. When I usually visit Europe, Victoria prepares breakfast for me"

"Victoria?"

"Mhm. Just my fellow professional. But I hope my skills didn't disappear and you will enjoy it"

Curious about this specific food she has never seen or heard about before, Gazelle started having it carefully, knowing little of what she can expect. The first few bites suggested she really liked it. She was having it as if someone was about to steal it from her. But despite she liked it, it was too much for her to eat.

"Alan I can't eat anymore" Gazelle said ten minutes later, when she emptied her bowl and ate almost the entire pie "I'm completely full" she muttered.

"Hey, you can say if you don't like it"

"I don't mean that!"

"So be a nice animal and finish it for me"

"But I really can't..."

"Well..." Now wolf stood up from the table and took his dishes "I can't force you..."

"But you know it was delicious?" She made the same thing and joined him in the kitchen "I just filled myself up"

"Yeah, whatever" Al collected the dishes from her and put them in the sink "You know, I gotta go"

"Where?"

"I just need to do a few things in the city with my friend. I want to make it before the weather gets harsh" Now he headed to the hall and started putting his jacket on. Gazelle followed him.

"Hey Alan"

"Yes?"

"Don't have a hangover or something?"

"I told you I will feel like a young god today. Trust me. That was like an ocean drop compared to vodka I've drunk with my teammates so far"

"I would like to see it"

"Oh, I don't know if you would. Okay, the friend has already arrived" When the wolf was about to leave, he told Gazelle to give the breakfast to Nick and Judy ''You are free to do everything, just don't annihilate this house. See you" He said, before closing door.

"See ya" She answered as he closed the door. Gazelle wasn't sure whether she woke up by herself or someone did it. She went straight to the living room and got surprised. There was Judy standing right in the middle of the room.

''Ohh...you have already woken up? I thought you are still sleeping..."

"Nah, I don't like sleeping that much" Gazelle entered the kitchen, took the dishes and handed them to bunny "Here's you breakfast"

"Oh, thanks" She took them from her and sat at the table "You prepared this?"

"Well, no. It's Alan's work"

"Speaking of wolf, how was it yesterday? Did it work with him?"

Obviously, Gazelle knew what she had on her mind. She wanted to know if things that worked with Nick, were successful with the wolf. Of course, Gazelle couldn't know it because she didn't try it with him. Moreover, she got red instantly at the very thought of what he did to her yesterday. The fact that she fell asleep in his bed was shameful for her, too. She seemed to exaggerate that moment, but she decided to lie to her to avoid further embarrassing questions from the Bunny.

"Well... I was surprised, but it worked. I wouldn't expected that he could enjoy it that much. But..."

"Here's a but?"

"Yes... I was thinking... Maybe he's enjoying fooling around his neck... But I can't take care only of it. I just want more. There has to be another weak spot I want to find out"

Judy has never thought about that in this way. She knew that Nick liked it when she plays with his neck and that's it. She was convinced that she was doing it the right way by kissing and licking his neck. And she did it right, because fox really enjoyed that, but now she understood that she need to do something more. She has instantly realized that she needs to find other ways to make him feel more pleasure. In order to do so, she has to find another _sweet spot_. All she wanted to do was to come up with something original.

"That sounds pretty clever..." Judy answered. She seemed quite convinced by Gazelle's words.

"I just want to be as close to him as you are to Nick... And I guess you don't have a trouble with it, and you can easily say where Nick likes to be touched or kissed"

"Well... All you need is searching"

"I know, but... It feels pretty strange. You know, I felt wonderful yesterday with him, but... I keep asking myself why he disappeared like that. Without saying anything. I think I still love him, but I wish I knew what had happened. Maybe Nick knows it?"

"I don't think so. We were wondering about it as well. I'm pretty sure he would tell me if he knew something..."

"He would tell us something bad had happened" Now Judy recalled how Vicktoria reacted on Tai saying something about the wolf's father. It suggested that something must have happened to his father. The Bunny decided to share this thing with Gazelle.

"Maybe it's something with his father...?"

"Why you think so?"

"I heard that he's sensitive to it. Maybe it really concerns him"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid of it..."

"Why?"

"He would tell if something happened. He always tells me when there's something at his heart..."

Now Gazelle started wondering about the wolf's past. She was his great and close friend and a point of outlet of his all griefs. Nothing really showed that he had some problems or there was something bad going on before his completely disappeared. Now she started feeling determined to figure out the truth. It wasn't just about her determination. She just wanted to know what her love did when he was gone. She ready to learn the truth, be it a horrible one or not.

The door scrunched and then the silence fell down. It was the fox. He got up fifteen minutes after Judy.

"Morning girls" He greeted the girls nicely and sat at the table "Where is that drunk wolf?" Now the Fox yawned.

"He left to do a business in the city"

"Oh, I already missed... Oh" Now Nick came closer to Judy and took a look at her breakfast "What you got here?" He came closer and smelled it "Mmmm... This looks so delicious" Now Nick showed his fangs.

"There is yours, too" Gazelle said, seeing that he was sharpening his teeth for Judy's breakfast.

"Really? Where?"

"On the counter in the kitchen" The Fox instantly took his breakfast from the kitchen, joined the girls at the table and started eating "If I cut across you, you can continue"

"Not really... We just talked about Alan's disappearance..." Gazelle said.

"You know something about this?" Now the Bunny asked.

"No, but I guess the best option is to ask him directly" Now Nick came back to eating.

The option suggested by Nick seemed so simple, but clever for Gazelle. She knew that waiting for the whys and wherefores from the Wolf would be the best way to get to the bottom of it. Now she couldn't wait for Al to come back. There was a variety of mixed feelings in her. There was a pinch of fear, uncertainty and curiosity at the same time. She really wished to talk to Wolf about his past. However, for the time being, she decided to look around the house. She wanted to make her time fly faster. Suddenly, she made an interesting discovery that elevated her inquisitive mind.

Looking around the house, having some hope that she would find something interesting, Gazelle entered the room that was different than the other ones. It was the room that Judy and Nick couldn't go in the last time. The room wasn't locked this time. The entire room looked as if the time stopped here from the moment of his transfer here. Most of the room was filled with unopened boxes, piles of books and newspapers. The room was just in total mess.

Gazelle's attention was drown by some pretty old looking magazines. They were in black and white style and got faded a little. It was Speedway's digest. _David May individual world champion_ the heading on top of it could be found. After reading everything on the cover, she grabbed another magazine. This one was different a little. It was in a better condition that the previous one. It still looked faded and ugly a little, but the topic was the same. Or the animal in it was the same. This time the main title said: _David married to she-wolf from Poland – child on the way!_ Gazelle didn't know who it was, but she continued by grabbing a book next to her. It looked like they were chronologically ordered, because the next one had a title: _Mum prefers Nicolas, but Dad wants Alan. What name the May will choose?_

Now Gazelle knew about who those articles are. When she figured that out, she was actually surprised that the last name May didn't tell her anything. But now she was aware of whom she was reading about. Seeing that there are some more magazines, she took the next one and read the cover's title: _Meet son of a great Speedway gladiator - Nicolas May_. She didn't want to read something more from magazines, but still she wanted to see every tittle, especially since magazines were sorted from the oldest to the newest. Each and every magazine was in a better condition than its predecessor. Yet another one informs: _Four year old wolf on a bike! First young May's laps on a small Speedway circuit. Will Nicolas continue father's masterpiece?_ " Gazelle didn't want to read those magazines despite of her great desire to do so. She tried to leave the magazines, but the desire to find out more was stronger than her. She went for another magazine's tittles. _Car accident on A4. David's wife and 3 another animals are dead"_

Now Gazelle thought it could have been the reason of his disappearance. But then she checked the date. It was 2001 - eleven years before it. Now Gazelle couldn't help herself and grabbed the next one. The main sentence here was: _From 250cc to 500cc and from small to big circuit. Will 8 years old May follow dad's footsteps?_ The next was the newspaper, and it was from _17.07.2012: Nobody survived terrorist's attack on a business house in Warsaw. Thousand casualties estimated._

This time the title was enough to make her to read something more. _Almost three days and nights of horror. Three days ago, a group of 50 armed terrorists entered a local business house in Warsaw. Blocking every way out, they killed almost 300 animals by opening fire at them. The rest of the animals was treated as a bargaining chip. The terrorists threatened to blow up the entire building with hostages unless their demands would meet. The building was surrounded by special forces and negotiators half an hour later. Unfortunately, it didn't give any results. Three days later, after a dramatic situation, the building collapsed due to explosions._

It was enough to make Gazelle unsure and confused now. The date was suiting his disappearance. He left and didn't come back a week earlier. Not knowing what to do, Gazelle left everything in this room and went to the living room. Without saying anything to Nick and Judy, she started watching TV. She was trying to forget about it to make her time go by faster. She couldn't wait when Al comes back.

Maybe it was pretty nice looking outside when Alan left, but it didn't really matter. An hour later, dark clouds started appearing in the sky. 30 minutes later, it started to rain mildly. The pleasant sound of raindrops smashing against the concrete could be heard at the house. Some time later, this pure and pretty relaxing sound turned into a loud noise. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. Moreover, the strong wind started to blow. The noise it created was rather unpleasant compared to the gallons of water falling down. Four hours of awful weather have passed, when Alan came back home. He had something for everyone.

"Brrrrrr..." He grunted when he entered the house, leaving a dreadful weather behind "Holy crap... I'm so wet. Damn this weather"

"What you have here?" Curious bunny asked, seeing that he's carrying a flat box.

"You know...I ate already, but how could I forgot about you?" He put the box on the table "I had an idea to buy you some pizza!" Everyone liked wolf's idea, especially since everyone started getting hungry. On hearing the word pizza, there was no way he could make them forget about the food. And that smell! "You can even eat the entire one if you want" Alan said and started heading to the bathroom "I need to dry myself up" He said and closed the door.

"Well... What we waiting for?" Being very hungry, Nick was the first to go for the slice of mouth watering pizza that was on the table "Let's eat!" Now he opened the box and took one triangle. With an extremely growling stomach, Judy followed the order.

"Hey, you don't want to eat?" Nick looked at Gazelle and asked her in a polite way. However, she seemed rather unwilling to eat.

"No, no... I don't want..." Thoughtful Gazelle answered after a while.

"Hey, something happened?" Judy seeing that something is going on in her mind, sat next to her on the couch and started asking.

"You know..." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them about her feelings right now. Maybe she knew, that they should know it as well, but she was afraid a little, that Alan could hear everything. But when the sound of using the dryer got loud, she forgot about this and decided to strike a conversation. She knew the host wouldn't hear anything now "Well... It's Alan..."

"Something happened?"

"His dissapearance... I feel like something really bad happened to him..." She highlighted, having in mind some titles from the magazines and newspapers she had read a few hours ago..."

"But what?" Unsure bunny asked.

"I think you were right. It has something to do with his father... I think he's dead"

"Why you think so?"

"I don't know... It's only my guessing... I reckon it's a great time to ask him, and hear it directly from him" Some minutes later Alan was done with drying his fur up and joined them back. Gazelle was right.

"You even can't imagine how wet I was... Brrrr... Shit! I guess you don't want to leave until it gets better. Hey you don't want it?" Wolf asked, seeing that the pizza is almost not touched "I missed with variety or what?"

"Alan..." Gazelle started.

"Hmm...?"

"Can you sit here?" She asked, pointing at the free space on the couch next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a seat next to Gazelle.

"You know Alan... It's really great that we meet again... You can't even imagine my happiness when I saw you before this party. But... It's because you went missing without saying anything... Why? Why did I have to wait for you for five years?"

Hearing those words, Wolf sighed deeply, swallowed saliva and sighed again. It looked like he didn't want to talk about it. But now he felt like he should.


	21. Blood Father

_**Chapter 21: Blood Father**_

"I knew I will need to tell you sooner or later..." He sighed again "You know... I had a wonderful start... Famous father, jealousy of many animals, wonderful childhood... To some point... When I was six years old, my mother died in a car accident... At this age I couldn't even understand that she's gone. I always thought that she was somewhere else. First day, my mother didn't come back I started looking all around the house. Next day dad told me everything and really made me aware that I wouldn't see her anymore. I couldn't gather myself for a month. My mum would make me feel secure. I felt safe in her presence. After her death, dad became more important to me than ever. The bond between us was getting stronger. He was a supportive and compassionate father. He would take me to every place I wanted to go. He was also the main factor that contributed to my career. At the very beginning, riding a bike was just a fun for me. When my mother passed away, I thought about giving it a try and considered becoming a pro. My dad meant everything for me. Yet, some day an unexpected incident occurred that changed my entire life forever" Now Alan pulled out some kind of necklet and started holding it in his closed paw.

 _Alan's POV:_

I graduated from the local middle school along with Gazelle and Nick. My passion for Speedway was the strongest back in these days. I wanted to become as good as my dad. You can't even imagine how happy I was, when he told me that I'm going to Poland for his match with him. My dream was about to happen. Meeting all those great Speedway stars like Laguta, Lindbaeck, Lindgren or even Hancock. Little did I know the trip to Europe would end up such a tragedy. It was three weeks past the graduation when my dad booked the flight to Warsaw. When we arrived in the capital of Poland, It was still two days before the match. To make this trip exciting, my dad took me to one of the local malls. It was quite famous for its parts, accessories, etc. to bikes. This building was a popular place attended by many animals. Since I got into liking of riding as well, Dad promised he would buy me some stuff like a new helmet, silencer, goggles and things like that.

 _The day of Alan and his dad's trip to the shopping centre  
14.07.2012  
In the shopping centre_

"Look dad! Laguta got exactly the same helmet! It's soooo cool!" I said, seeing the helmet pretty similar to the one the famous rider would wear "Can I have this one?" I said and grabbed his paw.

"Hey, what have I told you, Alan? I said - you need to have your own style"

"But dad!"

"No ifs or buts!"

"Why? This helmet is so cool, even you found it a great one!"

"Yes Alan, but..."

"You promised!"

"Okay, okay... We will buy it when we come back"

"Why not now?"

"Because I said later"

"But why?"

"Alan!"

"What? I don't understand why we can't buy it now"

"You are just like your mother... You always need it _now_ because you want it. Alan, stop that! If you still act like that I will never be proud of you!"

Those words hurt me a lot... I always wanted my dad to be proud of me. Especially since my mother died... Well, we wanted to go further to look around the shops, but then we heard unsettling noise. We didn't know what it was. Suddenly, a crowd of animals started running for their lives. A moment later we realized what was happening. Someone was shooting. It was hard to tell if it was just one crazy psychopath or even more. No one would have probably bothered at the moment like that. The only thing the animals knew was that the civilians were dying over there.

"Alan! Here!" Dad grabbed me and carried to nearest shop as fast as he could. He hid himself and me behind some shelves in a bookstore. We were out of their sight. I said _their_ , because now I saw that there was a group of armed guys. They followed the running crowd, gunning down the animals randomly.

"Dad? What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know, but we will get out of here"

After a while when the shooting seized, my dad sticked out his neck to check out if the area was clear.

"Okay. The plan is simple. We are trying to move like ghosts to the exit and get the fuck outta here. C'mon Alan, but shhhh" I and father left the bookstore and tried to move to the exit unnoticed. I could see many dead bodies laying around the entire ground.

"What the fuck? I don't want to end like them" I said with a trembling voice, looking at the perished civilians.

"If we are lucky, we will get out of here in no time"

We started sneaking around this massacre area, trying not to expose too much. Hiding behind the pillars and in the shops, we were handling the situation to some moment.

"Shit! They are here as well" I said, seeing that there was the armed group of mammals looking around the exit. It seemed they wouldn't move an inch "Damn!"

"They have to be by each and every exit... Fuckers... They planned that well..."

"Of course we did, amigos! Grab them!" We heard the tall guy's voice with odd accent. Then we got cought by five armed and masked animals. After a while they hacked us. I thought it's over.

"What you gain by killing us?!" My dad asked, feeling we can't do anything.

"Oh, don't worry about it amigo! We will take carrrrre of you two. Just think this way. We will get as much money as we wish by taking so many hostages! We will live like kings!"

"But you killed a lot of animals already! You think the police will be that kind and nice for you, seeing those all dead bodies?"

"No, but we have you and another 400 hostages scattered around the entire centrum. They won't even know when we hide those all bandichos! And you think we would hide even more hostages? No. We just had no room planned for them all. They are just a useless piece of garbage. And if I don't need something, I usually kill it"

"This isn't right man! Think about those all guys you killed! Their families! Look even at my son!"

"The end justifies the means. And our end is getting rrrrich! Mark them" That moment, an animal with some kind of a marker started scrawling something on my father's neck. It was a number. I can remember it as if it happened yesterday. He was 114. Then, the guy came over me and did the same thing, but this time the number was different - 115. Or I should say 1-1-5, because they used single digits to call a marked animal "Take this smartmoutch bandicho 1-1-4 and his pretty little guy 1-1-5 to number 16. Make sure they are the only animals out there. Treat them as VIP hostages" Now he started laughing "We will realise those idiots last... or maybe not"

Willy-nilly, we had to go with those bad guys. They dragged us to the same shop we had hidden in. Our clothes got crimson spotted, because their paws were covered in blood. It was certain they were nowhere near to being innocent. The tall guy was right. We were the only animals in this shop right now. They put two bad guys on the guard so as not to let us leave. We found a pretty cozy corner to avert our eyes from what was happening outside the shop. We sat on the carpet in the corner to pulled ourselves together.

"I thought they would kill us..." I said after a longer while of silence and hugged my dad. I couldn't stop trembling. I completely understood what really happened. I realized how many mammals died. I realized how easy it was to lose one's life. All what mattered back then was the financial gain, no the lives of the deceased. I also knew that I could lose my dad. I couldn't imagine what I would do without him. I would have probably lost my mind. In his arms and behind his tail I felt how relief started growing up inside me. His gentle touch made me feel more secure and calmer "Dad, what we do now?"

"Now all we need to do is just waiting. Let's hope this will end happily for us. We had a great luck that we survived by now"

In one moment the trip of my biggest dream turned into a real nightmare. I couldn't do anything. I just felt helpless, thinking that we were trapped here with those all bodies outside the shop. Seeing those bodies made me think about their families. They won't see them again. They might feel the same way I did after my mom's death. I couldn't help but think about my mum. I just curled myself up and started sobbing out of my dad's sight.

The time was passing mercilessly. I had been fooling around the the shop for an hour or so, trying to kill it. Out of sheer boredom, I grabbed some magazines and started reading them. It was hard for me, as I was still jittery. Then second hour, third, fourth and it was almost midnight. We couldn't see that, but we knew that the building got surrounded by the cops, cameramen and journalists. My heart got warm and was full of hope. I knew there was civilization quite near and the animals that were eager to help us... Despite the fact I was angry for cops now...

"The cops are here" Dad interrupted the silence and again tried to cheer me up "We will get out of here"

"Dad, the cops can't do anything. They even have a trouble to stop the robber"

"Yes, but they are special forces, and..."

"And you mean they are still that useless?!" I shouted out "We wouldn't be here if they had balls"

"Shhhh..." Now he put his finger on my lips "Alan calm down... It won't give you anything" My dad said, being as cool as a cucumber. He understood that he had nothing and no matter what, he wouldn't do anything "You are so cute when you get angry... Just like mother. But you shouldn't be really mad. All we need is just waiting and everything will be fine"

"You promise?"

"I promise" He hugged and kissed me "Listen... I don't know what will happen before we get out of it... But always listen those armed guys. Now it's your turn. Promise?"

"I promise"

Well, obviously I wouldn't spend the entire time in his wrap, so after a great amount of time we started looking around the place. We wanted to find even more interesting magazines. They seemed to be the only way of enjoying time for us. We found some Speedway magazines, sports car magazines and another interesting thing - the cards. In spite of having an option to play with each other, we went for reading books. They were so gripping that we could forget about the bad situation we were in. I pretty enjoyed reading some articles about my dad, or even me.

After a long lecture I decided to fall asleep to make time fly faster. I prayed for the situation to be resolved in the near time. I didn't know how long I slept, but it definitely wasn't in my style to sleep that long.

 _Day 2 of the nightmare  
In the bookstore_

Well, I may have slept for a long time and had a decent rest, but given the horrible circumstances, I was in low spirits. Horrible. The dirty and worn clothes I spent the night in could remind me of what had happened. The nearest fashion shop was too far away to think about getting some new ones. I was cursed with that blood painted shirt. Looking at the the blood of innocent animals made me deeply upset. I wasn't sure what happened to them, but I'd prefer they were gunned down rather than killed with sharp objects. My dad was still sleeping next to me, and I had no heart to interrupt his sleep. Even if it was a nightmare. Obviously I didn't eat or drink from a moment this nightmare started. A glass of water and even just some bread was my biggest dream. Then, an unexpected thing happened - the dream came true. Maybe in way that I would prefere to evade, but still.

About 10 minutes later, when I snapped out of all confusions, one of the armored guys approached me. He was wearing the same mask like those other fuckers.

"1-1-5?" He asked, when he saw me laying on the floor with my dad still sleeping next to me.

"Y-y-yes..." I replied in fear of getting shot. I knew he came for me.

"You lucky little wolf. Boss wants to see you. Come with me"

"But my dad..."

"Don't worry about him. He will be safe here just like this night"

I knew I should have listened to the guy. We were safe that moment, even though he was carrying the gun. Maybe the guy didn't seem to be this sort of an animal, but remembering dad's word I followed him without asking more questions. I felt really insecure following him. Walking past those all dead animals, seeing real terrorists guarding each entrance and scared to death hostages squeezed tightly was horrifying. Every shop could contain dozens of animals. I saw that me and dad got really lucky, that we were alone in the bookstore. Following this guy was like a harrowing. I lost hope for anything good to happen. I realized how well prepared they were. It felt like being in a well secured penitentiary centre. Having so many animals under control, it was necessary to carry deadly weapons. They knew that we are priceless for special forces outside. After a short period of time, I entered the security room situated near the very centre of bloodshed. It looked like they prepared some kind of a safe house here. They had an access to all cameras around the building and controlled every route. The room looked like a lodge with much space to be used. There were only two animals - the guy with an odd accent from yesterday and another- a really short one.

"Ahhh, my favorite bandicho! So you are this young 115?" The tall guy said, when he recognised my face "The world is so small, isn't it? Now feel like our business guest, and let us take care of you. How about a proper meal for you? Fin, take care of him, we are leaving. The time you need is up to you" He said it to the little guy and left the two of us alone. I didn't know what he meant with this time he needed. I got scared. At least I didn't know him and his intentions. I was alone with the little guy now.

"Hey boy..." He said and came closer to me, but I started moving backward trying to avoid him "Hey, don't be afraid of me... I won't hurt you" In spite of holding a gun, he didn't look intimidating "You see, I might be the half size of those fellows, but I like looking into someone's eyes when I talk to someone. Can you do me a favour and sit here? I won't hurt you, I just want you to have a better contact with me"

Being unsure about that, I kneeled slowly, watching his every move carefuly. Seeing that he could be a really good guy, I sat on the floor.

"Here you are" Now he handed me a tin of soup. It had to be from the mall we were in "I bet you are hungry"

Being slow and suspicious again, I collected this tin from him and started looking at it. It was already opened.

"But my dad..."

"Don't worry. He will get some tins for himself as well..."

"What about other animals?"

"You know kid, sometimes you can't be kind or that generous to everyone..."

"This isn't right..."

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. C'mon, eat. It's for you"

Feeling sorry for other hostages, who had to withstand the horrible conditions, I started having the soup slowly. Maybe it wasn't a master chef dish, but my hunger and the overriding feeling that I might not have had such a good chance to eat for the next few days, made this soup taste pretty great. The fact the soup was cold was probably the greatest drawback in such a dire situation.

"That's it blud, drink it up..." He said, seeing that I started drinking it up "What's your name?" I stopped eating the soup for a moment, and after a while of being quiet, decided to answer him "Nicolas... or Alan... Everyone calls me one of those two names..."

"Ahhh... Nicolas or Alan, right? Both of them are beautiful" Now he sat next to me "I heard you want to be a speedway rider..." I didn't know how he found this out, but I decided to just continue my... breakfast... or dinner "Dangerous sport... You need to have balls to corner over 80 miles per hour on a bike without breaking. Aren't you scared of it? Scared that you could crash badly?" I only shook my head to contradict "Well... It's up to you... Maybe you would become like your dad" When he said that sentence, I finished having the food. I put away the tin I emptied a moment ago and felt how he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. I didn't expect that and just fell over him, but I tried to get away from him.

"Shhhh..." He tried to calm me down, seeing that I want to get out of him "I won't hurt you..." He said again and pulled my head to his chest and started stroking me. I didn't really know what to do now. Despite the fact I was scared, I decided to let him do his thing "That's right kid... I know you don't want to be here. Just like I do... it will end soon, I promise" I heard some kind of fear and tension in his voice. He seemed as if he had wished to be somewhere else. Just like me "I had a friend..." He started, still stroking me "He had big dreams... He wanted to be like Ronaldo or Messi. He had a great character to follow their footsteps. He trained football everyday, trying to find his own style. And... he found it. He gained recognition of trainers and fans. I could see how much he loved doing that. It made him happy. Whenever he played it, he tried to share his passion for football with others. Even as a great teenager, he acted like a pup when it comes to all. But one day, something happened. His dad died in a plane crash. He worked as a pilot. The day his father died, he was coming back home after a practice match. When he entered the bathroom, the body of her mother was hanging on a thick string motionless. It seemed like she couldn't deal with the death of husband and committed suicide. The boy plunged into a bottomless pit of despair and misery. A month later, they found him hanging in the same bathroom his mother died. What a shame... such a kid with great potential got wasted. Trust me kid... You shouldn't act in the future like him. Regardless of what might happen, you need to keep the composure and do what you love. No matter how hard it can be to fulfill the dreams, you can never go back on your words. You have only one life, so don't let it get ruined by you or others"

"I can't understand one thing... Why you brought me here?"

"You know kid... I was really moved seeing you and your father in this situation..."

"Really moved, huh? That's why you killed so many animals?"

"I didn't even shot once..."

"So... Why you here?"

"It's so complicated... I can't do anything about it. You won't even understand... but it doesn't matter now... I just brought you here because the boss knows that you are the most valuable hostage right now with your dad. He wanted me to take care of you..." Now he pulled out an old MP3 player and started unrolling cans plugged to it "Here" Now he started inserting them in my ears "Just relax..."

Well, it was a strange thing... I was expecting some kind of music, or something like that, but instead of it I heard... a sound of the sea. I really didn't know what was going on. Now the strokes became more intense. I felt so right hearing this pure noise of hitting waves on the beach. In spite of no knowing this guy, and probably didn't want to, he seemed pretty friendly to me. I forgot about this madness that happened here, I started enjoying myself.

I don't know how, but I just fell asleep. I guess all those things made me feel too relaxed and I just dropped away. One may think it didn't make any sense. Why the hell he would try to relax me? And why he executed it pretty well. Well... I don't know. I would have believed in his words about me being the most valuable hostage five years ago, but now it seemes rather fishy for me. I felt like he wanted to take care of me. It seemed like the guys wanted to experience a bit of fatherhood. Well, most of terrorists are fucked up, and I think it's not that very important for me. I stopped worrying about it the moment I left that guard room later. I didn't know how long it had been since I left the bookstore. When I woke up, he brought me back to the place I spent the last night with my dad. It was hard to tell what kind of game the terrorists were playing. The only thing that was certain was that all hostages were in deep shit. It was the worst nightmare that happened to me.

"Alan!" Dad shouted, seeing that I came back. He jumped over to me and hugged me so tightly. I felt a great relief and comfort as he was hugging me. Now I understood how important and who really he was for me. He was the only thing that was positive in this clutches of nightmare "I thought I wouldn't see you again! You okay?"

"Yes..."

"What they did to you?"

"Nothing really... Even I don't know how to call it"

"But you are right, thank goodness. I don't know what I could do without you..."

"Yeah dad... me too"

I spent the rest day hugging to the sole parent I had. I felt so right being that close to him again. To be honest, I would stay hugging to him until this horror has ended.

"I'm here Alan... I won't let you get hurt... I'm here..." Now he started stroking me "I'm here..."

Feeling so right in his wraps and knowing the situation we were together, I started crying in his chest quietly "Hey, don't cry baby..." He said and hugged me even more tightly "Alan stop it. If you won't stop, I will start crying too..." He said, seeing that I was sobbing. After a while he started crying as well. It was too much for his heart to bear "You know... Maybe sometimes I say those things... but it's only because I want you to be as perfect as your mum was... I yell at you not because I want to hurt you... I just want you to be a perfect animal. To be honest, you are already nearly perfect... I love you"

"I love you too..."

It seemed that I spent great amount of time with short guy. We felt it's evening already now. Maybe I slept that long last night, or this guy really held me down. Or all these things combained. Some time later, when the crying stopped and it was completely quiet here, dad started stroking me again.

"Alan... I don't know how it will end... but I want you to know, that I love you over my life..." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too dad..."

Maybe it's odd that the son would act with his father like that, but the situation was too overwhelming to squeeze tears. Being still close to each other, we were reading magazines and then had 2 tins of soup they brought us here. Right before going to sleep I prayed for the better tomorrow. I hoped we would be safe and sound soon. However, the next day was a harbinger of even worse things to happen.

 _Day 3 of the nightmare  
Again in bookstore_

I woke up due to a really loud noise. The surroundings started shaking uncontrollably. Something was going on. I was really confused, because I just woke up, and was unable to pinpoint the source of tremor. Then I saw my dad running into the shop.

"Dad?" I looked at him, having the worst feeling possible. He was scared and really energetic at the same time "What's going on?" I asked in fear of hearing the most horrific scenario.

"They are trying to kill us! They mined the entire place to have a plan B. It turns out most of them exploded. It's worth giving a shot and run for our lives. We might not have a better chance! We can get out of here! There are no guys around!" Now he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him "Let's get the fuck outta here!"

We ran outside the shop. Like he said, the entire centre looked like there was no soul alive. The building was in a horrible state. I wondered what happened to make the terrorists go to such great lengths. The police might have done something that forced them to detonate these? I didn't know. It wasn't really important how it happened. We had to get out of here. We started running towards the nearest exit, but it was completely flooded with debris.

"Shit!" I screamed, seeing that the way out is blocked "What now dad?"

"We need to find another exit. We have no time!" Now he grabbed my hand again "This way!" And he was right. We had no time because the building was about to collapse any minute... Dad knew where we needed to go. He dragged me to the stairs. To leave we needed to access the first floor. We managed to run the whole length of the mall. We went back to the ground floor, but this time we were so close to the exit, but... It seemed like there were still some bombs left...

"There! That's the way!" Dad said seeing exit "C'mon Alan!"

It was a really big bad luck, because some bombs were placed in vicinity of the exit, out of sight. When we got near our _gate of salvation_ , one of the bombs went off. I was lucky enough to survive the blast. Despite the fact I got flinched and felt dizzy, I gathered myself and was fair to middling... But my dad wasn't...

"Dad!" I shouted out in fear, seeing that it ended much worse for him "DAD!" I kneeled next to him. He had a lot of blood in his muzzle, and reacted slowly to every stimuli. Some debris and shrapnels that were thrown up in the air at high speed wounded my dad seriously. He got a rod pierced through his chest... "Dad! Look at me! NOW!"

He slowly turned his sight to me. Seeing that I'm here, he grabbed fur on my chest.

"Alan..." He said with delirious voice... Now I looked at the exit we wanted to leave by. It got collapsed and there was no way of getting through it anymore.

"Fuck, Dad! We will find another way out" Now I put his arm behind my neck, pulled him up and started carrying him. Since I wasn't stocky and muscular, his body weighed was to much for me to handle it. My body got also feeble due to unfavourable conditions we had to endure. I proceeded really slow with my barely alive dad on me. I was passing all dead bodies lying in the building that could collapse any time soon. You can't imagine how fast my heart was pounding. I really wanted to get out from here as fast as possible. I could feel freedom was somewhere on the way and it was all about stretching the hand to seize it. Walking along those halls I felt how I'm running out of my strength. Passing every meter was getting harder and harder. My dad got much worse in a matter of a few minutes. I could see how much blood he lost by seeing the trail of it he left behind. All what mattered was to seek medical help. The blood wasn't his only problem. He was severely bruised and some of his bones could have been fractured.

"Alan..." He started, when I crouched for a moment to get a breath. He saw how hard it was for me to carry him "Leave me... I will bleed out anyway..."

"Leave you? Oh no, you fucking don't say it" Now I stood up with him "We will do this together"

After a short while, when I reached the last exit I got really angry. Unfortunately, the last ray of hope seemed to be fading away as I found out the last passage was blocked too. Everything inside me cracked... I collapsed on the ground with my father, next to a dead terrorist's body.

"Shit! Is this a fucking sick joke! Every exit has to be fucking stuck?!" Now the tears started coming down my cheeks.

"Alan..." Now my father started coughing with blood "Look at me son... I won't get out of this..."

"Don't even say it!" I said that with a really big grief in my voice. I stood up and looked at the exit "I will fucking make our way out" I said and started trying to get through this mess, throwing away smaller parts of debris. Then I realized I can't do anything... There were some big parts of the wall and roof that I couldn't move an inch "DAMN IT!" I screamed, trying to move away those pieces of the building. Feeling so helpless, I moved back, took a momentum and tried to break through it. It only ended with pain in my shoulder. But I still tried. I took the second attempt, took momentum again and banged against the wall of debris. The effort proved to be fruitless too. After that attempt, my shoulder was badly hurt. I groaned and dropped on my knees due to excruciating pain. But I wasn't done here, moved back again and bashed it the third time. And it didn't work... Moreover, I didn't feel my right arm now. I fell down next to my father, right in a puddle of his blood.

"Alan..." On hearing that he wanted something from me, I didn't think twice to look into his eyes.

"Dad...?" I saw how he was suffering and how painful for him it must have been to say something. He was about to burst into tears due to extensive wounds.

"Everything hurt me... Nghhh... I don't know if I want to continue this..."

"Dad?"

"Alan... end my misery..." Now he started looking at the body next to us. I didn't know what he meant, but then I realized... He was looking at the pistol that was laying next to him "Short my pain..." He said again. Now I completely broke up inside and turned on the waterworks.

"Dad? DAD! NO! I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" I grabbed him and pulled to me by his shirt. From this moment everything I said was interlaced with my weeps and sobs.

"Please..." I saw the pain in his eyes. Something forced me to grab that pistol. I slowly put my hand on it, then grabbed it and started holding it. I started looking at the gun. Seeing that I have problems, and my face covered in the tears, dad grabbed my second paw "You already made me proud of you... I love you Alan..."

"I love you too..." I said shakily with fear and sorrow in my voice "I'm sorry..." Now I turned around my head, closed the eyes, put the gun to his head and I... And I... I pulled the trigger... I... I'm sorry...

 _Back to normal POV:_

"I'm sorry..." Alan said, feeling he can't stand it any more. He started crying quietly, stood up from the couch and ran away from the living room. Runing away wolf left something behind. It was a necklet he pulled out earlier. It was his dad's dog tag.

"Alan, wait!" Gazelle shouted out and run after him.


	22. Soft Spots

_**Chapter 22: Soft spots**_

Gazelle was really moved on hearing what happened to Alan. Seeing how he cracked and started crying. She felt guilty of pressing on the Wolf to reveal the truth. She couldn't stand watching the person she loves in such a depressing mood. Her curiosity led to a grave mistake. On one hand, she was right to ask, but on the other hand, she was aware that it could have been better to forget why he disappeared. The charm of yesterday's evening has gone away. Gazelle followed Al to his bedroom. Seeing Alan flooding in tears made her heart broken. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, covering his face with paws and sobbing quietly.

"Alan..." She groaned when she entered. This view made her blue "Hey, wolfie" Gazelle said quietly, closing the door and sitting on the bed next to him "Alan stop..." She tried to make a contact with him, but he was still crying and didn't mind what's happening. It seemed like talking about that nightmare made him to go through the same feelings and bad thinking he experienced five years ago. Gazelle saw that words don't do very much. She thought that actions speak louder than words. She wrapped around his chest and squeezed tightly. Alan felt her warm arms and the muzzle on his head, and after a while, he hugged her as well. He could feel this great affection of being close to her. The affection he knew from the past, and that was connected to her. As he was hugging to her, crying and sobbing started fading away gradually. Her gentle paws brought him some peace of mind. He could forget about all bad feelings. He greatly appreciated Gazelle's help, as he had to experience the nightmares of the past once again. Gazelle seeing that it worked and he was getting better, started stroking his head and ears a little. Now all bad things disappeared and they were hugging in silence. The sound of raindrops falling down was an exception here, but it was still calm enough to hear them breathing.

"Better?" She asked after a longer while of stroking him. The Wolf was still hugged to her. Gazelle could feel how relaxed he was in her wraps. She continued playing with his ears, knowing how he enjoyed it the last time.

"Mhm..." He mewmed with his muzzele hugged to her neck "You know... I didn't end my story. After my dad's death I decided to leave everything to train on the truck. Not only because I knew my father would be proud of me, but also I found my second life on the circuit. When I only sat on the bike, I instantly forgot about all bad things. That time I knew it was just my biggest passion. And some day I reached my dreams. I had a proposition to start in my father's club before his death. Not only I am supported by my sponsors, teammates and fans, but also by the most important and close animals to me. I can say that I inherited everything from my dad when it comes to sport. The little guy was right. It's good that I didn't give up. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you without saying even goodbye those five years ago..."

"No, Alan. It's good. It's good that we met again... and we are close to each other..." She whispered. And silence fell down.

"I'm sorry..." He broke this peaceful mood after a while.

"Sorry for what?"

"I acted like a baby... I shouldn't have run away like that. But... I just..." Now tears started appearing in his eyes again "I just killed him" Now he couldn't handle it and bathed in tears again. That time it was even too much for Gazelle to handle.

"Stop..." She hugged him even more tightly, hearing and feeling his sadness. His loud sobs and weeps were overwhelming her. She felt like she's about to cry as well "Stop Alan... You hurt me... Want make me cry? Alan... I will cry with you... Please..." And at least she joined him in this sad mood "And you did it..." She said, when first tears started sliding on her cheek "You made me cry..." and the friends burst into tears together.

 _At the same time_

Nick and Judy were still sitting in the living room. They got moved in some way as well, hearing Alan's story from the past.

"Well... Who would expect that?" Nick said when Gazelle and Alan left them.

"Not me... And... I feel pretty bad about it..." Now Judy dropped her ears and started thinking about her parents. She would have never imagined to lose her mum or dad. Don't say about their death in this way.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Fox asked, seeing her in deep thoughts. Now he came over to her on the couch. When Nick was next to her, the bunny hugged to him.

"I just... I just felt bad about it"

"Yeah, it could be pretty moving"

"I was just... thinking about my parents"

"Hey, you should relax"

"It's easy to say..."

"How about that? We will play a game to chill"

"A game?"

"Mhmm. Rules are simple..." Now he laid her on the couch and stood on four paws above her "Who will give more pleasure to the partner". Now he started reaching her ear with his muzzle.

"Nick!" She tried to stop him, feeling his mouth grabbing her ear.

"Hmmm? You don't like this idea?"

"N-no... I just... you want to do it here? On the couch in the friend's house?"

"Why not?" He kissed her ear, and made her close the eyes and sighed quietly "I bet they are focused on each other right now... and we should do it as well" Now he started kissing and licking her ear gently. Maybe the last time Judy couldn't handle this pleasure and was moaning and hugging him tightly, but this time she tried to hide the fact she was enjoying it that much. Moans and sighs were quiet and seized at some point.

Judy was doing pretty well with resisting to her pleasure, but she was helpless when he started sucking and mauling her ear a little. She felt great feeling his tongue here, and after a while she gave up and started showing him how much she liked that. She pinched fur on his neck, pulled him to her and started moaning in a peculiar way. Nick seeing he was doing it the right way again, decided to find out the new method to give the most pleasure to the Bunny he loves that much. First, he started trying to wrap her ear with his tongue and play with it as if it was a lollipop. He was moving his muzzle up and down and massaging her second ear with his paw a little.

"Nick..." Judy groaned when Nick started doing it more intensely, combining it with playing around her second ear. This pleasure she was experiencing was enough to make her completely relaxed. She didn't mind the place where they were doing this. She stopped worrying about Gazelle and Alan. She let the Fox do what he wanted to do with her.

 _Back to Alan's bedroom_

"You know..." Alan started after a few moments of crying in her shoulder. When sobs and cries stopped, wolf looked at her face "I feel great again... Just like in the old days..." Now he hid his head in her again "Thank you... And sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Hey, look at me" She lifted up his head with her paw and looked into his eyes "You had no choice. It's not your fault. You helped him" She tried to cheer him up.

"But I..." Hearing that he wanted to start again, she put a paw on his lips. Now she pulled his head to hers, touching his nose. Both of them started looking into their eyes.

"No ifs or buts. You know I prefer this wolf in his brighter alter. C'mon Alie, give me that grin" She wanted to cheer him up and make him feel better a little. Soon after that Al started smiling. Gazelle was enjoying this view for a long time. She moved his head away "C'mon Alan!" At least the Wolf giggled a little and grinned "That's a good wolf..." She pulled him to her again "You can't imagine how great I feel seeing you happy... Why didn't you do it earlier?"

"I grin like that when I have a great reason... So not today... I guess..."

 _When he have a great reason._ Gazelle really liked this sentence, because it gave her a great idea. She knew how to make him happy or even give him pleasure. She recognized how sensitive he's for... tickling. She had an idea to combine it with something he could enjoy.

"A great reason...?" Now she threw him onto the bed "I will give you a great reason to even laugh" Now she laid next to him and opened her muzzle on his neck. She acted like a predator that bites through the prey's neck he caught. But she didn't want to make anything bad to him. Even the opposite.

"Gazelle?" He asked, seeing her in this position "What are you doing?" Now she put her paws on his tummy "Gelle?" Then she started tickling him in the same way, she was doing when they still were in school. Alan burst into laughter, and started tossing. Because she had her muzzle around his neck, he couldn't just stood up (Hey Gazelle that's actually pretty clever). The Wolf couldn't stop laughing. Trying to get away, he could also feel how good she was doing it. She knew where to tickle him to make him lose his mind. She was very experienced thanks to all hours she spent on playing with him like that. She was just that good she made Alan to forget about all bad things he recognized earlier to tell his story.

"Shit Gelle!" He was trying to push her away and laughing "Stop! You know how I... hate... this!" He was saying, interlacing his words with loud laugh. But Gazelle was relentless and continued tickling him to make him feel better. Maybe he was trying to move her away by saying he hated it, but in reality, he really seemed to be enjoying it. Then, out of a sudden, something unexpected happened.

"Gazelle! Gelle stop!" Wolf was screaming as he was trying to move her away from him. It was going pretty well, but then Alan really wished her to leave him. It was uncertain what induced such a reaction. Maybe he wanted her to already stop or he experienced something bad, but as he was tossing, something... pretty unpleasent and hurtful happened to him. "Ahahaha Gele! Stop! Gelle? Gazelle! UGH!" He screamed and tried to move her head away now. Gazelle got really scared, feeling she was doing something bad to him and pulled away her head from his neck. And then she realized what happened. She just... pinched a piece of his fur on the neck. Pretty big hank. Knowing what happened, Gazelle with red cheeks and a piece of his fur in her mouth started looking at him with innocent look. She was really embarrassed "Ugh..." Alan started rubbing his neck around the area of her crime "What have you done? Are you proud of yourself?" Gazelle was terrified at seeing Al in this state. She couldn't believe in what had happened. She only shook her head, still looking at him with pleasing look "Well, you are proud? Pfff... Give me that! It's mine!" He said, and collected his piece of fur from her lips.

"What you want to do with it...?" Gazelle asked, trying to act naturally and forgot about this embarrassing act.

"You ask me?" Playing with his fur in paw he asked "I should ask you! You did it without any bloody reason... Well, whatever..." Now he threw his fur away "Why you did that?"

"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to..."

"Don't worry... I believe you... It's okay... Never mind. Let's forget about it"

Things didn't seem to be in Gazelle's favour, but she got an idea how to fix the situation. She thought about kissing him around the neck and to figure out some areas he would enjoy being touched. She got a pretty good excuse to proceed with the plan.

"Hey, if you want to bite away some more fur..." Alan started, when Gazelle started moving her muzzle towards his neck again. But instead of feeling pain and a fur loss, he could experience a big pleasure on the place that hurt him. He felt a great relief and alleviation. "Oh..." He groaned and put one paw on her head feeling how she started kissing him over there "That's a trick..." He was actually surprised, that he could feel so good with this.

Feeling that he was enjoying it, Gazelle got more confident with doing her job and decided not to restrict herself to the only this part of his body. After a while of kissing him around the area of some missing fur, she started moving all around the neck. He was actually keen on that. She could feel his breathing slowing down. She could also notice how he lost himself. He was just relaxed, and this fact helped Gazelle in her plan. But... there was something that she wanted to try. She recalled the conversation with Judy. Gazelle just wanted to find something more. Something that he would enjoy even more. She got hit by a pretty dirty idea. Maybe it's a normal thing that couples do sometimes, but it may seem rather obnoxious when it happens between friends... and especially when female does this. But she caught a wind in her sails and felt determined to do this.

"Oh... Wow..." right After Alan's words, Gazelle stopped kissing his neck and started rolling up his shirt "Gelle?" Now he asked when his belly and chest were completely uncovered. He didn't know what she wanted to do, but Gazelle knew her destination clearly. She started kissing him under the muzzle again, but this time she started moving down his body after a while "Hey... Where you going?" Wolf asked, feeling how she was sliding down with her lips on him. Then the prey reached one of his nipples and... started licking his entire boob with her long tongue. When he felt her lick here, he started getting red on his face.

"Ohhh... well... mmmmm..." It seemed like he liked it as well. Now, knowing she's doing it right, Gazelle continued playing around this area, by kissing his boob, licking it and doing the same thing with his nipple. Then she started sucking it. After a while of having it in her mouth, his nipple bulged and hardened completely. Knowing this fact wolf got embarrassed by it.

"Uhhh... mmmmm..." Now, the wolf totally red on his face, brushed her hair away from her face, seeing that it would put her off doing pleasure thing for him "T-that's n-not fair... You know... Predator is meant to eat his prey... Not vice versa..." Hearing that Gazelle smiled a little, but still continued giving him the pleasure. Alan sighed deeply, hugged her more tightly with his one free arm and flew away completely. He never experienced something like this before. Maybe he thought that it's pretty girlie thing. Enjoying sucks, licks and bites on his boobs. But as long as he knew who was doing it to him - he didn't mind this embarrassing fact "You know..." He said after some time and grabbed her hair gently "You know that you won't get milk, right...?" He said to joke around, but Gazelle ignored him and continued enjoying what she was doing. After a while, Alan decided to enjoy it completely as well, not worrying about anything.

When Gazelle found out Alan's another soft spot, Nick was beside himself with excitement. He was really enjoying fooling around her sensitive ears, but he wanted her to do the same thing with him even more.

"Okay, done" Hugged by bunny tightly fox said, when he certified it's enough.

"You know..." Now she started getting up "It will be hard to beat you in this game..." Now she pushed Nick to the couch, making him lie down on it "But I will deal with it... And I will win!"

"Pretty brave statement" Nick said, as Judy started getting into his neck "But neck won't work that well this time"

And how you think? The Fox was right, or not? Well... You guessed - NO. He wasn't. Maybe he was sure about himself earlier, but when it came to the crunch he washed out.

And you see, I (as a writer) have a serious problem to deal with right now. I'm honest right now - I don't know which couple I should focus on. On one hand, we have one of the cutest pairs in the entire known and unknown universe, and on the other hand, we have a couple that got this really close first time. Well, both of the couples spent wonderful next minutes. Minutes, when girls were taking care of their predators. But I guess you would prefer to read something more detailed and similar to the style I have already introduced. Well, back to bedroom:

Great time later, when Gazelle sucked both of Alan's nipples completely and made his fur wet all around, she decided to end this already. She pulled out his boob and started rubbing it between her fingers.

"And... How was it?" She asked the Wolf who felt as he was on a different planet.

"Well..." Dragged by her to the normal world Alan said with red cheeks "It's pretty embarrassing, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Sucking male's nipples and boobs... and even neck. Don't you think it should be the other round?"

"I saw how horrible you felt... I just wanted to make you pleased" She said and made a pleasing look "But you liked it?"

"Of course..." Hearing that, she giggled and tried to get out of the bed. But Alan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. Gazelle fell down next to him. Now he was even more red and inflected his ears back. Completely embarrassed wolf hugged the prey tightly "You... You going nowhere..."

"Alan?" Squeezed by him Gazelle asked "Something happened?"

"Mhmmm... You happened. You thought you can just leave me now? You stay here with me..." Saying this last sentence he got completely red on the face, closed his eyes and pulled her very, very close to his body "Maybe something will come back to my mind soon... Maybe my dad..."

Gazelle seeing the Wolf started thinking about his father again, pulled his head to her chest and started stroaking him. She didn't want all that cheering him up be wasted. And it worked. It helped him.

"Shhh... It's good... I'm here, and I'm not leaving you..."

"You are awesome prey... You know... I have another pretty odd request for you... Not about my ears this time. I just want you to sign me something"

"Huh?"

"Well, you are a great star, aren't you? With that wonderful voice..." Hearing that she giggled.

"Okay, what you want me to sing?"

"A lullaby"

"A lullaby?"

"Mhm... My mum, and then dad sung me one when I was a tiny pup... _Twinkle twinkle.._. You up for this?"

"Sure I'm... everything for you..." She whispered and started whispering this lullaby to his ear.

When Gazelle was singing a lullaby for wolf, Judy got done with her crush. She did the same tour the last time taking care of him - neck, cheeks, nose and ears. When they were completely massaged, kissed and god know other things this bunny did to poor fox's face, Judy stood up and asked:

"So... Who won?"

"Won what?"

"Your silly game"

"I don't know..." Now the Fox stood up us well "Maybe round two will answer?"

"Really Nick? Round two?"

"Hey, you want to lose by walk-over?"

"No! I will be better than you this time as well! But this time we go into our room!"

"Well... As you wish" Now fox crouched, grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Nick! You sneaky... put me down!" Carried in the air Judy said and giggled.

"Uh oh. I meant to escort this bunny to bed in other room safely. I will gain some extra points by doing it" The fox with the bunny on his arms entered their room.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, I don't care" Now he dropped her on the bed and closed the door "Now it's time to win this game!" Nick said, jumped on the bed and started doing his things. He started from the ears again.

Later, when the entire lullaby was sung and second, much shorter than the first one, a round ended. Both couples were lying on beds, enjoying being that close to each other.

"So..." Gazelle started, interrupting silence in Alan's bedroom at some moment "You really liked that?"

"Mhmm..." Wolf only mewmed "You are the best singer in the world... I love your voice"

"And I know other things you love"

"Really? And what they are?"

Now Gazelle grabbed one of his ears and started playing with it "Me taking care... of your ears, and you bubbies" She said and giggled.

"Well... But I know your holes as well"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Now he grabbed her hair and started fooling around with them "You like me grabbing and playing with them, am I right? And also you like it when I touch you a little bit lower" Now he started wagging his leg. He looked like he tried to reach with it something "And saying lower, I mean something that I... ugh! Can't reach with my paw now"

"Feet?"

"Mhmm... You liked my massage here, right?"

"Of course I did. Your paws have the best touch"

"So anyone have it's own soft spots... See?"

"Well... you are right" And the silence for a moment fell down, but then Gazelle asked "So... What you want to do?"

"I don't know... There will be a great movie on TV later, but now..." The Wolf threw over them a blanket "Now I want to enjoy what really makes me happy..." He said and hugged her tightly under the blanket.

Now the silence fell down again, and they started enjoying each other by looking into eyes. Only noise of rain and storm outside were interrupting completely dead silence. But they were completely right. It didn't disturb them at all. It let them feel the moment of intimacy at a greater extent. Their hugs seemed to be more passionate. And the other couple could share the same feelings.

 _In room on the other side of the house_

Judy has just finished her turn. She was lying on the fox now.

"Nicky... Who win?" Judy asked again.

"I don't care... I just enjoyed this time, and it's enough for me. But I guess I won anyway"

"Really?!"

"Mhm..." Now he grabbed her ear and kissed it "You just love me doing this with it. You just can't deny it"

"Maybe I can't, but just the ears aren't enough to win that easily"

"I know your other spot" Now he put his paw on her buttocks and started massaging it with slow, indirect moves "Your cute little ass" And fox and bunny didn't note that, but at this moment someone texted to Judy's mobile.

"You got me here..." She said and started enjoying his touch over there "You know... you really won. I don't know your other hole than your neck..."

"Trust me Carrots... You took care of me that good, I don't need anything else"

And two couples were enjoying their presence, lying on bed and hugging each other. The weather was quite the opposite of what happened that time at Al's house.

Note from author:

Well, we almost hit 100 followers. And also we passed over 24k views in total. Thanks a lot to everyone who's reading this. It's always easier to do something, when you know someone is enjoying its results. You know. I have a little request for you guys. It's almost one hundred followers, and it would be nice to have a respond from you. It would be nice, if you would point things and ideas you like here, something you like less or even hate, and even give me some advises. Trust me. I really like reading reviews or PMs I receive. I don't say, that you need spend few minutes, trying to write something complex. Even one sentence reviews or private messages will be appreciated a lot (those pointing just holes as well). But of course - I don't force anyone. Again, thank you for those (almost) 100 follows. I have something prepared for breaking this magical barrier. I won't tell anything more now, but if you want to know something more about what will appear in the future, just look at the last sentence in description of this story. One little thing changed ;)

Love you all  
Bright Foxy 


	23. Lazy Morning

_**Chapter 23: Lazy Morning**_

Maybe Alan's story made everyone sad, but at least the mood got better. Judy spent another unforgettable and passionate moments with Nick. What is more important, Gazelle made another step forward to improving relations with Alan. She and the Wolf managed to make a bond they had already had back in the past. It seemed there's a great potential to elevate this relationship to even a higher level. Not only was she fond of playing with him like in the past, but also she enjoyed kissing him all around with licks. Moreover, they were just lying, hugging to each other and sharing their warmth when it was completely cold and rainy outside. There was just one thing that was like from her dreams. While watching some movies, they were having a nice casual conversation. Thus, the time has passed and it was already an early evening. Then, they fell asleep together, still sharing their scent and warmth. It was simply one of the best days she has ever experienced. Gazelle was listening to Judy's story about her and Nick with some kind of pure envy. She wished she would do the same things with Alan. And at least she did that thing. That thing she really wanted to do with this wolf. And those lovely words he commuted with her. And that kiss. Maybe she got upset hearing why Alan disappeared and hearing what he had to go through, but she still felt that she would mention this day reminiscently.

The next day was much better than the last one. In spite of the rainy weather that was still making everyone sleepy, the moods and feelings remained great because of what happened yesterday. Judy and Nick again took care of each other, playing that lovely game, and Gazelle spent wonderful moments with Alan finally. She was falling asleep with a wide grin, hugging to wolf that was lying on her.

Gazelle was woken up by something odd in the morning. The feeling of something wet and warm on her nose dragged her out of this lovely sleeping with him. She wouldn't expect what it was as she was opening her eyes to check it out.

"Mmmm?" She mewed, opening her eyes. Then she saw Alan licking her nose "Wha...?"

"Morning, star" He greeted her as soon as his acting made her to wake up. Looking at Alan crouching over her, she recalled all those sensational moments she experienced with him yesterday.

"Alan?" She giggled when she realized how wonderful time she spent with him the last night "How you feel?"

"Wonderful. I guess one cute pray that's here combined with those comedies in TV could draw me out of the deepest pits of misery" He started playing with her hair "How about you? How you slept?"

"I don't remember the last time I slept that well"

" Is my bed that comfortable?"

"Not only your bed... But more like your fur... I never slept with something that fluffy"

"Really?"

"Really" Now she pulled his head to hers "You know... I think I'm still that tired to stay in here..."

"Hey, what about breakfast?" The Wolf was lying on her tummy at that moment. He asked her in such a way that it was hard to decline the offer.

"I don't need to eat" She said and yawned "Now I just want to stay under this warm blanket with this wonderful wolf and his great fur..." She started playing with his ears, knowing how much he enjoyed that.

"Well..." He got rushed by a prickle when she started rubbing and scrapping his ear "If you really say so... You are the guest here" He said and started enjoying this moment with her.

At the same time, someone texted Judy again. And then again and again. Someone was actually ringing. The pure and quiet sound of the ring tone combined with phone's vibrations managed to wake up the Bunny. Not seeing too much lying on Nick with just her underwear on, Judy reached out her paw and after a while of grabelling the bed to figure out where the phone was, she finally answered it.

"Judy?"

"Mhmm..." Still sleepy bunny mewed.

"Oh, did I woke you up? I didn't want to..."

"Who's talking?" The bunny yawned, still being unsure of the person's identity that was calling her.

"Hey, don't you recognize your sister?"

"Sam... Well, what happened?"

"Did you get my message yesterday?"

"A message?"

"Yes! A message. Well, nevermind. I have request for you"

"Something happened?"

"Yes. You promised me something"

"Did I?"

"You promised me to meet with Alan!"

"Really I?"

"Mhm! And Hopps sisters always keep their promises!"

"Well... I will talk with him... Now let me sleep..." Judy said and hung up on her. She wanted to come back to sleeping on Nick's chest, but it seemed that she was too loud and the fox woke up. He started rubbing his eyes and looked at her.

"You know it's a bad idea to wake up a sleeping predator" Now he yawned "Especially when you are a prey"

"Oh, you are so cute, foxy" She said and nipped his cheek.

"Hey, you woke up a real predator and now you call him cute? You really want this fox to eat that bunny?"

"I'm not scared of you..." Now she poked his nose "I just tamed this dangerous animal. You can't do anything about it"

"Maybe you are right, but you know you love that fox"

"Do I know?" Now she kissed his cheek "Yes I do... But now I want to sleep..." She rested her head on him.

"It's only me, or it's raining?" Nick asked after a while, when the silence fell down, hearing a pure noise like yesterday from outside.

"Mhmm..." Sure about that bunny mewed and pinched his fur on the chest.

"You know... I think we should go home already. I haven't visited my home for two days. I guess we can leave after dinner"

"Mhm... Hey Nick, wanna go with me to BunnyBorrow again?"

"When?"

"I guess tomorrow"

"What you want to do over there?"

"Just want to pay a visit to parents. And Sam..."

"Speaking of her... you were talking with her a moment ago?"

"Yes. She just wants me to meet her with Alan..."

"Well, so what's the problem?"

"There is no problem. I just haven't asked him yet"

"Nah. He will definitely see no problem" Now the fox started trying to stood up "Okay, I think it's time to..."

"No!" Judy interrupted him, trying pull him to the bed "You stay here!"

"Oh, c'mon"

"You don't like lying here with me?"

"No, I just..."

"So just stay here with a little longer"

"No, you lazy bunny" Nick grabbed her and stood up from the bed with her in his arms "We won't sleep for the entire day"

"Nick!"

"What? A cold shower will do well for you"

"No it won't! You know what will really do in this weather, when I'm..." Now she yawned "sleepy? A warm bed with a warm fox taking care of me!"

"Well, you want me to take care of you?" Now he entered to the bathroom with the shower, still carrying her "Well... I won't help you under the shower. You need to do it alone"

"Why?"

"Because I say so"

"Nick, no! I don't want to leave the bed now! Carry me back!"

"No, no, no" Now he put her on the floor "Be a great bunny and have this shower, and let the fox to do the same thing then, okay?"

"No" Bunny shocked her head "I want to bed"

"Well, I won't leave until you wash yourself up" Standing in front of the door fox said and slumped against it.

"Nick!"

"Go ahead. C'mon, under the shower, officer Hopps!" Now the Bunny jumped in his laps and hugged to his neck.

"Only when you help me"

"Judy?" Nick asked, not knowing what she wanted from him "You can't get into the shower without help or what?"

"No, you silly fox... Can't you help me?"

"Well..." Now Nick put her down and opened the door "I guess you are still too sleepy and need to freshen up" He left the bathroom and closed the door "Now be a nice animal and do your things"

Judy felt as if she bumped into a brick wall. He just didn't understand what she wanted him to do. It was also possible that he knew what she was up to and wasn't eager to act. However, Judy could feel a void inside that moment. She knew how wonderful it would be if he helped her with the shower. She wanted him to take care of her fur. Maybe he would massage her between... Never mind. Well, willy-nilly, Judy needed to take a shower alone.

 _At this moment in the bedroom_

"Hey Gelle" that moment Gazelle was rubbing the Wolf's ears and he could experience a tremendous pleasure. He lifted his head at the level of hers "You really want to stay in bed?"

"Hey" Gazelle, still lying under him, said in response when the wolf got his ear out from her paw "You don't like this?"

"I don't mean it. I just... I'm not really into that lazy lying" On hearing that, the prey started getting up slowly.

"If you don't want to, I can..." She wanted to say something as she was standing up, but he didn't let her get up or even finish her sentence. He became red all over face.

"No, no it's good... I don't have any plans for today you know..."

"But maybe you are right? Maybe it's time to take a shower or something"

"Hell, no! You've just awoken the lazy part of me. Now I can stay here with you even the entire day"

"You cute wolf..." She said and rested completely on the bed "if you say so..." Alan put his head on her chest and came back to position he was sleeping on her last night.

"Gelle..." He started after a longer while of just pure noise from outside "I'm leaving tomorrow to Europe for a few days..." No one noted that, but he got more red on his face now.

"And...?"

"And... and I..." Now he blushed completely "I just want you... You want to come with me?"

"You have some attractions planned for me?"

"If you join me, you will meet my teammates, watch our training and see our common villa in Poland... And I guess you would catch more attention than me..." On hearing that she giggled.

"You know… I would love to, but I just can't... I need to do many things tomorrow as well"

"Well..." Now Alan hugged his head to her neck.

"But today it's today. And today I want to stay here with just you..." She started rubbing him again, and saw his tattoo on the neck "Hey, when did it...?"

"Did what?"

"This red thing here" Now she touched over there "What does it mean?" She asked, taking a closer look at it.

"Well... the chosen from the crowd, marked by God... I was the only one who survived this nightmare. No one else. And 115 is just my number as a hostage. And my dad..." Gazelle knew he would explode with sadness right now. Unwilling to make him go through these memories once again, she decided to interrupt him. She wrapped his head with one paw and grabbed his nose with another one.

"Alan... I don't care what you went through or what you did because of that in the past. Firstly, it wasn't your fault. The second thing is that I don't care, because you are someone more than a friend to me"

"Thank you..." Now Alan moved up his head and started looking into her eyes and started stroking her cheek "Thank you Gazelle, that you are here with me sweetheart..." Now he started playing with her hair "Can I call you like that...?"

"Of course honey" Now she started stroking him the same way he did it a moment ago "If I may call you honey"

"Whenever you want" After these words Alan's cheeks got pure red again. Then he got closer to her cheek and kissed her softly. At that moment his lips became like a marvellous unity with her cheek. Gazelle got a rush of endorphins and oxytocin, combined with a prickle that moved all over her body in a blink of an eye. The fact that she was lying under the blanket with the wolf that was hugging her made her feel amazing. All these experiences have also brought some kind of uncertainty inside. Maybe it was because of the kiss that last too short. However, Gazelle must have felt as if being in a different dimension just for a short while "Can I kiss you like that even more?" He asked when she came back from the trip full of sensational experiences.

"You are free to do it whenever you feel a desire"

At the same time in the house

Judy has already freshened up, having a hot shower. The Bunny doesn't prefer it (she is more fond of taking a hot bath), but the temperature in the house was rather low. It was only natural for her to go for something that would warm her.

The Bunny seemed to be in low spirits. The gloomy weather and the fact she has to do without Nick's warmth was rather depressing. She came back to pleasant memories from yesterday when they were enjoying themselves in the bed most of the time. She had wished she could turn back some time an experience another pinch of what they did. At some point the Fox put an end to that blissful state by making her got out of the bed. Yet, she wasn't angry at him even a little. Wearing her casual clothes, Judy has just entered the room and said:

"You know...You were actually right. This shower made me..." Now she looked at Nick that was lying covered on the bed, and was enjoying a fluffy pillow under his head "What a fox!" Now she closed the door and started getting closer to the bed "He called me a lazy bunny and told me not to sleep the entire day... and now look what we have here! What a hypocrite!" Now she uncovered him, leaving him dressed in regular underwear "Wake up Nick! It's your turn!"

"Hey! It's so cold" Uncertain fox reacted and covered himself again. Now the bunny jumped on the bed.

"Nick, get out of there!" Now she started tugging him. In reprisal, he started wrapping her with his arms and tried to calm her down.

"I thought you want to stay here with me" He said "And now it's your chance"

"No! I don't want to stay here any longer. And it's because of you! Now get the fuck outta here! To the bathroom!" Nick saw that she was mad at him and she was not giving shit this time. He decided to do what she told him to do. With a twist on his face he left to refresh himself as well.

Maybe Judy gave him a bounce, but she really wanted to enjoy herself in this warm bed with him. And I don't say, that she didn't want to share it with Nick. She just wanted him to do morning bathroom as well. When she was alone, she did the same thing Nick did, which made her pretty angry. She hugged to a duvet and rested her head on the pillow. Now she felt like she could go sleeping again.

And she actually did it. She dozed off as Nick was spending his time in the bathroom. Not only the Bunny acted like the fox did, but also Nick acted like her when he saw that she's sleeping.

"Hey, Carrots!" He shouted out when he sneaked all the way to the bed "Don't sleep!" Now he uncovered her.

"Mmmm..." Judy mewed and tried to grab duvet with her paw blindly "Nick?"

"Yeah, that fox that told you not to sleep the entire day!"

"C'mon Nick..." She said, patting the free space next to her "I want to sleep..."

"No Carrots!" Now he grabbed and picked her up. Feeling he dragged her out of the bed, Judy hugged to him around his neck "You said you didn't want to stay in bed any longer. And you wouldn't stay in the bed!"

"Nick..." Now she started whispering to his ear and stroking him along his cheek, still hugging to his neck. It looked like she calmed him down a little. Nick cooled down, realizing how important she's in his live and how much he loves her "You really don't want to come back to bed with me...?"

"It's not that, you silly..." Now he hugged her back and sat with her on the bed "I just think we should go home already. I enjoyed this time here with you, but I guess it's time to be on our way"

"Maybe you are right..." Now the prey yawned "But I'm so sleepy... and I don't know what I could do at home alone"

"Or maybe we would go to BunnyBorrow today? The day is still young, and we could come back at the evening. How about that?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea..."

"See? This is a great reason to leave bed already, right?"

"You are so sly" Judy giggled "Now you made me eager to go to my parents"

"So let's go" He said and stood up.

"But you keep carrying me, ok?"

"You are that sleepy?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Well, I see no problem"

With his love of his live dangling on his neck, Nick left their room when they made sure they didn't forget any of their belongings. The couple went to the hall, and they came across Alan.

"Oh, who we got here?" Nick said when he saw his friend "You feel better?"

"Mhm. Much better I could say"

"So I see Gazelle took care of you sooo well"

"Even better, I must say" Now the Judy's phone made a sound and vibrated. Someone texted her, but she didn't need to look up for who was it.

"You didn't check it?" Nick asked when Judy didn't pull out her phone for a longer while.

"I know... it's Samantha... She wants the same thing, I guess... Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Alan" Now the Bunny looked at the Wolf "My sister told me she's a big fan of you. She went berserk when she heard you are Nick's friend, and now she's bothering my ass... She wants me to introduce you to her"

"Well... I see no problem. If she wants, she can go with me for the next match. I think she will like this idea"

"Oh, I'm sure she will... Thanks, you just saved me a lot of whining..."

"No problem, just bring me her here today packed up for a few days. Hey, you want to leave already?" He asked, when he noticed that they actually wanted to leave.

"Mhm. We are going to the BunnyBorrow to meet her parents"

"H-hey..." Alan blushed now a little "Don't leave me alone with her..."

"Why? You don't want her here or what?"

"No! But..." Wolf started stuttering "I just... I'm afraid of staying here alone with her... You see, I don't feel comfortable in such romantic situations"

"You spent with her the entire night and almost the whole day already"

"Yes, but it feels different if there is someone more in here... I just..."

"Oh, don't be a pup. You said you had romances back in the old days, right? And you can't spend some good time with your friend?"

"Alan, honey..." A sleepy voice came from the bedroom, where she was. Now Alan got completely red and moved his ears back.

"See? She wants you over there" Now Nick tried to drag him in his room's direction "Now go to her, okay? I will bring this bunny tonight here. Have a nice day here with her, bye!" Nick said as he was about to leave the house, still having the bunny around his neck.

"Bye..." Now the door closed.

"Alan!" Gazelle called him out again "How long I need wait?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm coming" He said and slided down under the duvet, and lying next to Gazelle, hugged her.

"I missed your warmth sooo much..." She said after a while.

"Yeah..." He kissed her neck "I missed the feeling of having you next to me too..."


	24. Detectives

_**Chapter 24:**_ _ **Detectives**_

"Hey Carrots. Don't you think you should leave my neck already?" Nick asked her when they managed to hide from bad weather conditions by going to the garage. They got into the car and were ready to leave. Judy was hugging to him the entire time since they left their room. Nick thought it was just enough, but the Bunny was of different view.

"Uh-uh..." She groaned.

"How can I drive like that? With you between me and the wheel?"

"Why not? You don't like this idea?"

"I didn't say it. What if we have an accident?"

"Don't be a coward..."

"Okay, but it's against my will, don't you think?"

"Hey, we are great detectives of this city. And we know everyone in ZPD"

"Yes, but I don't feel this idea"

"You won't do it for me?" She asked and squeezed him tighter.

"All right. I can do it for you"

After a while they left Alan's premises. And again Nick was a driver, but this time the seat next to him was unoccupied. Bunny was still hugging to him, as he was driving. At first he thought it was not the best idea. Not only did he know it would end with the ticket eventually, but was also aware it would be bad if they had an accident. However, he was only afraid of something bad happening to her.

"Are you happy now?" He asked after a while of driving in this rainy weather.

"Do one more thing for me. Just turn of this radio"

"If something happen it would be your fault" He said, as he got his paw out to turn of what was pissing her off now.

"What you mean, by saying _something_?"

"Police might stop us, for example"

"I told you we know everyone here. You should just relax"

"I'm only saying it would be your fault"

"Not mine, but your fluffy fur" Now she started unbuttoning his shirt on the level where her head was hugging to him "Now let me sleep this entire way to BunnyBorrow, foxy" She said as she was uncovering him over there and hugging into his naked-fur area. From that moment on, the silence fell down. There were still some sounds in the background, but they even made Judy to feel better. Raindrops, car's wiper and Nick's fur - it was enough to make her doze off, even though it was almost midday. As Nick was unsure about this earlier, now he was really glad he let her stay here with him. When he only felt her nose with lips hugging to his chest, he forgot that something bad could happen. He could feel such an extreme pleasure that he just wanted to kiss her or even hug her back. If only he wasn't driving that moment... But he needed to focus on the road.

When Nick was about to leave Zootopia, he got stopped by the police SUV that was chasing after him. The police signalized him to stop, by turning on gyrophares on the roof "Damn you Judy!" He thought as he was pulling over "And now I will need to 'splain myself before them" He was trying to unfasten himself, but Judy was hugging to him too tight to make it possible. He looked in the wing mirror. He saw a police officer getting out of it "Fuck me..." He said and started opening the window.

To be honest, Nick had the worst scenario in his mind and he was prepared for it. Of course, he was exaggerating too much, but he was really worried about it. On seeing the man who stopped them, he could feel more comfortable.

"Well, well, well..." the policeman started as he came to the door. Then he leaned across to look inside the car by opening the window "Detective Wilde?"

The man who stopped them was Bogo. He was surprised to see the familiar face. That moment, Nick could feel relief and became more confident.

"World is so small chief, isn't it? When you ended up in traffic police?"

"Shut up, Wilde! I'm chief here and I can put you in traffic if you want"

"Easy old timer, or you woke her up"

"Watch your mouth!" Now he started looking at Judy "Is this... Detective Hopps?" He was impressed seeing her in this position.

"Yes, and I guess you don't want to piss her off"

"Is she sleeping?"

"As you can see"

"I'm impressed Wilde" Now he grinned and blinked to him "I didn't know you are that tough guy"

"It's not a big thing..."

"Well, that's not my business" Now he started spectating the car "That's a nice ride. You robbed a bank or something?" Now he laughed and moved away from the car a little "Pay a visit to us soon. Maybe I hate you fox, but I missed you throughout that time"

"Awwww...! Don't make me cry, boss"

"Shut up detective. I hope to see you two soon. Don't want to waste more my time for you. I have better things to do" Now he went away and let Nick come back to his trip.

"Hope to see us soon? And maybe he was stalking us? Pfff!" Nick said, when he closed the window "You heard that Carrots? This old timer thinks I want to go to ZPD when I have holiday" But Judy didn't react. He could tell that she was sleeping very well. Even her squeezing got loose. Before turning on the engine again, he kissed her forehead and decided to put her on the seat next to him. He moved her pretty well, not making her twitch even once. After a while of enjoying her calm sleeping, he started the car to continue on their way to BunnyBorrow without any interruption.

Maybe Judy slept the entire time, but Nick didn't need her to navigate him on the way here. Maybe it was his second time going there, but he had no problems to remember the way he was once on. He even parked at the same spot as the last time. When he cut the engine and pulled out the keys, he started looking at the sleeping next to him Bunny. Then he wanted to leave the car, but after a while of looking at the rain and thinking about it, he changed his mind. He just couldn't help himself, knowing how cute creature was sleeping close to him. He grabbed her under her arms, and moved her to his chest and hugged her. He knew she was sleeping deeply, and it would be a problem to wake her up. He decided to use this fact to do a thing he would actually enjoy.

"Your eyes..." He started whispering to the sleeping bunny and started stroking along her ears at the same time "Your ears, your voice... Even your paws. The Entire you... you're just beautiful" He decided to take a risk. He poked her ear with his nose and whispered to it "I love you"

He hoped she didn't hear it. He just didn't want her to know it yet. He said it to her sleeping just because he knew it would give him a great relief. He felt so right, saying it to a hugged to him Bunny. He kept stroking her gently and whispering at the same time. They reached their destination, and it was already time to go to the Hopps house.

"Judy" He started shaking her gently "Wake up, we are here" But the Bunny didn't react. "Carrots!" Now he started shaking her more, but still it was in comfort's limits.

"Something happened?" She asked and slowly opened eyes.

"Yes. You slept the entire way"

"And? Did I miss something?"

"Not really... I only met Bogo"

"Really? Why you didn't wake me up? What he said?"

"He said it would be nice if he paid a visit to them in the department"

"That's a good idea!" She got more life in herself now "I missed those all things already! My office, my badge, my suit! And even Clawhauser! Now I want to go over there now! You go with me?"

"Well, I have no choice" Nick smiled looking at her when he was saying it. Judy reacted to that with a giggle.

"That's what I wanted to hear"

"But... When?"

"Maybe today? I'm sooo hyped to go back to my dream job now!"

"I thought you wanted to spend some time with family today"

"Because I want. We could spend some time with the parents and Sam, then we would bring this bunny to Alan and go to ZPD. Ahhh! Detectives back in the department!"

"You love a fact you are detective, don't you?"

"More than sooo much!" She opened the car door hurriedly. The Bunny didn't mind the weather conditions and left Nick alone "C'mon Nick! What we waiting for? Let's go!"

When Fox made sure the car is closed and everything was fine about it, he ran towards Judy who was already waiting for him at the door.

"Brrr! Did you knock already?"

"Mhm" And now Samantha opened the door.

"Judy? Nick?" She asked seeing who actually arrived.

"Surprised? Or don't want to meet your sis?" Judy asked.

"No. I just didn't expect you two. Get inside, or you will get soaked" She opened the door wider, letting them in. "So..." she started, when she closed the door behind the couple "Judy, you did what I asked for?"

"Well, it's naughty to greet your guest by reminding them of their promises, ain't it?"

"Oh, really?! You know how I want it!"

"Don't worry Sam" Now Nick threw his sentence "We talked with him already, but be as nice bunny as your sister and wait a little"

"Ahh! You...!" Now she started giggling "Well, okay. I get your game. Maybe we can sit in the living room?" She entered the room and asked out of the blue "Wanna drink something?"

"Two coffees I think. For me, because I like it and for her cause she's complaining she's tired"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So two cups of coffee, sis"

"Okay-dokey! Just give me a moment" She said and left to the kitchen.

"Your parents are gone?" Nick asked her when they were alone sitting on the couch in the living room, when he realized they didn't get across them.

"I don't actually now. I hope they will join us soon. We drink those coffies and we going"

"Going where?"

"To our department, you silly"

"You have a real thing about this job, haven't you?"

"We are detectives Nick. We need to protect our city"

"And that's why you want to go over there even on your free time? I thought you liked a fact we were out of this job for some time"

"Oh Nick, don't be a lazy fox. You are a detective as well. We are both detectives" Now Sam came over with hot drinks prepared for them.

"If Nick is right, this will set you up" She said and handed Judy her cup, and then gave Nick the other one.

"Well, we will see. Thanks. By the way, where is mom and dad?"

"Oh, they left"

"Really? Where?"

"Well, they said they needed to do some business in the city"

"Oh... I wanted to see them. But I guess I need to settle for you"

"Thanks... And I hope my present here is enough to hold you here longer than 10 minutes"

"You know we would like to stay here with you sis, but we going to our job later. And..." Judy didn't finish, and pulled her cup to her lips.

"And?"

"And you going with us" Now Nick threw his words.

"Say what? Why?" Judy's sister was confused.

"You wanted to meet our friend, right?"

"You mean Alan? But he's leaving Zootopia today"

"Not today, but tomorrow"

"But it doesn't matter, because you're going with him"

"Omg! Are you serious? Right now?" She grabbed Judy by the shirt and hugged to her "Tell me you are not joking!" She said, as she was shaking Judy.

"Easy! Or you will pour my coffee!" Now the bunny put her cup away.

"No, we are serious" Nick said "You are going to Europe with him, you get it?"

"But how come!?" She asked with a shrill in her voice. Then, she started squealing and jumped on Judy "You are the best sister in the world!" Now she smooched her on her cheek.

"Hey!" Judy said, feeling how her sister was acting and giggled "I guess you need to thank Nick, he's his friend" Judy said that to divert all attention from her and let the Fox get the glory. Sam looked at Nick and was ready to jump onto him.

"No, no... You don't actually need to. Just prepare yourself"

"Oh, of course!" Sam let the Judy go "Just give me a few minutes to pack everything up!" Now she started hopping towards her room's direction.

"Well, and I guess she would try to drag us out to bring her to him as soon as she comes back"

"And that means we would have more time to go the job, Nicky"

"Well... If you miss this place"

"As hell! I missed a lot of things already in here, like Clawhauser, cafeteria, my office, those Bogo's screams, those big glass panes in the main hall, smell of paper when you enter the archives, this view of those all mammals taking care of the public and their civs... I just missed this dream! And this will be our first time to go there as detectives"

"And you think they have prepared something for us?"

"Are you serious? They are lawmen, and they need to protect the city. Just like us! And we as most important guys out of the city, and we do our job no minding other pleasure things" Now Judy started finishing her coffee. Nick did the same thing, and after a while Samantha joined them back with two packed medium-size suitcases.

"We are ready already?" She asked when she popped into the living room "C'mon let's go already!"

The bunny dragged out a couple from the house. Maybe the weather was horrible earlier, and made Judy even sleepy, but now it got much better. Some rays of the sunshine managed to go through the slightly black clouds. A few minutes later, the clouds were gone. There were some puddles and the roads were shining brightly, but it was hot enough to dry the area in no time. Nick brought Sam to Alan's house, and then he take Judy back to her home. They agreed to meet after dinner and then go to the department. When Nick came back to his house, he received a message from Judy:

"Just be a great fox and prepare yourself as great as when we went to this party pretty boy. I have planned something for tonight *-*"


	25. Back to it's nest

_**Chapter 25:**_ _ **Back to it's nest**_

Having read the message, Nick got excited. The Fox didn't know what he could expect. Thinking about it was making him more hyped for it with every passing minute. Curiosity and excitement were burning inside him. He wondered why she would like him to dress in that outfit. He was aware that it must have been a real deal - it was supposed to be something special. Nick had to cool down and be as cool as a cucumber. The only thing he could do was waiting patiently to meet Judy at department. But some time later he received another message from her.

"You know, I think it would be better if we met even later. How about 7?"

"7? Why that late?" He texted back.

"Well, I need to do some things before I can go. But it will be worth waiting. And remember about your outfit"

Nick felt as if time slowed down even more. Knowing he needed to wait for almost evening made him bored already. To kill some time, he decided to play with his friends.

As the time of meeting was closing in, the weather conditions were changing for the better. It's been sunny for quite a while. The roads and sidewalks got dry again as if it hadn't rained. Therefore, Nick decided to dress up something different than his last outfit on the party so as not to die due to the heatwave. However, he wanted to wear something that would be still classy and match Judy's outfit. He knew the Bunny was going to look amazing, and he was sure he would like it so much. He decided to get a short-sleeved white shirt and black plain jeans. Having in mind his plan, he tried to stick to it by going for the black tie for the first time "Well, maybe this will help me a little..." He thought as he was tying it "Well Nick, don't fuck this up. This can be it" He said to his reflection in the mirror and blinked to himself. Then he left his house and rode in Alan's car straight to the place where he meant to meet with the Bunny of his life. It was a parking next to the department. Judy, in outfit that could drive Nick even insane, was already waiting for him.

"Oh, wow..." He said and looked at the bunny dressed in a red frock. She wasn't wearing the same dress as in the party. She decided on a more loose and airy version of red clothes. Nick couldn't say he didn't like seeing her in red colors "You look wonderful" He said and closed the car.

"Likewise, pretty boy. I haven't seen this on your neck earlier" She said as she was playing with and pulling him by his tie "I hope you didn't buy it specially for tonight"

"Well, I had it in the wardrobe"

"I didn't know this elegant side of you" Now she grabbed his paw and started walking with him towards entrance's direction.

"I thought you saw me in this situation"

"When?"

"At the party, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah. But you know it doesn't really matter for me. I think you look the best in a uniform... sooo sexy"

"I don't think so, and I hate that kind of clothes. You know me, I like baggy stuff"

"And that's why you look like someone going to a reception?"

"Well, I just did what you asked me for. If you don't like it, you could have told me"

"No! It's alright pretty boy" Now the couple holding each other's hands reached the main exit. They could see through the glassy door how department was pulsing inside. They could experience this feeling of being someone important here. Like you are lawman and everyone needs to work to protect the city. Sometimes work harder, sometimes need to exert their skills and mind. They just felt like they are back in job from holidays already. But still they had 2 great weeks of doing nothing and spending wonderful time with friends and with a partner of the life. Maybe Nick wasn't really happy feeling all those things connected with his job, because he still wanted to spend some time outside his work, but Judy had completely different perception right here. She just realized at this moment why she always wanted to become an officer since she was a kid. Nick at some point interrupted her looking and enjoying this view by opening door before them.

"Detective..." He said, inviting her to enter by pointing his paw "You going first lady"

"But you are going with me, slick" She held his paw harder now and pulled him as she was entering the department "I missed this sight. And all those officers! Isn't this wonderful?" She asked and started looking around the entire place.

"Well, if you want to know my opinion..."

"Awww! Clawhauser!" She shouted when she spotted him at his regular place. Seeing him sitting by his desk, Judy let go of fox's hand and rushed towards his direction.

"Judy!" Clawhauser couldn't hide his happiness as well, seeing a great friend from the job. The bunny jumped over the desk and wrapped herself around his neck, making him fall over his chair. In reprisal, he grabbed her with his arm and squeezed her "Haha! So you finally arrived!" At this moment Nick joined them, by standing in front of them, on the other side of the desk. When he arrived, Judy jumped from his neck and landed on the desk. Now she was standing on it.

"Don't worry" Nick started "I won't jump on you like her"

"Hey, slick. It's good to see you too! You didn't change anything"

"You know it was less than two weeks from our last meeting, right?"

"Yeah, and I don't care. How your knock-off time?"

"Well, I don't know what I should start with" Standing in front of him on the desk, the bunny started answering him "Many things happened. We just met with Gazelle on our third day out, and then..."

"Awwww! You made friends with her? You are so lucky!" He interrupted her "I would wish myself to be that lucky as you! Damn! You know how I love her! Maybe you can introduce me to her?"

"Well, but she's already taken, I guess" Nick cooled down his enthusiasm. And now talk between fox and him started.

"Really? She found someone already? No no no! Let me guess... Hmmm... He is football player... I know it!"

"Well, I actually can't tell you"

"Hell... Why? I want to know that lucker, and I want to winkle his out!"

"I guess it's impossible"

"Hey, c'mon! Tell me!"

"No. I want to keep him safe from you"

"Well... But now seriously, she's really in a relation with someone? That's interesting. You know him?"

"Yeah, but I guess you don't know him"

"Just a name, c'mon!"

"Alan May"

"Well..." He said after a while of thinking "No. I haven't heard about him"

"See? Slick and sly fox always knows better"

"If I may ask, why this slick and sly fox is dressed up that well with his partner? You two prepared yourselves for the meeting with the boss?"

"With this old timer? No, why would we?"

"Awww! So you still don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"No matter! I didn't say anything! And yeah. Bogo told me to tell you when I meet you that he wants to see you in his office"

"Ohh, should we be afraid?" Judy asked "Has it anything in common with something we still don't know?"

"I'm not saying anything" He acted as if he shut his lips with an invisible key and threw this imagined key away. Then he pointed his paw at the Bogo's office direction.

"Well, I guess we won't get anything more from him. Let's go little cutie. I want to know what he's talking about. Let's talk with this old timer"

After these words, Judy jumped on the floor and with Nick headed to Bogo's office. Clawhauser was looking at them as they were walking and fading away and started romancing:

"Damn! Nick can call her like that? She always showed she doesn't like being called like that. Maybe they are together? Awwww! This would be sooo cute! They are the best looking couple in the entire department!"

"What it could be, Nick?" Knowing nothing about what Clawhauser told them, Judy asked the fox on their way to Bogo's office.

"I don't know"

"Maybe another case we will need to deal with?" Excited bunny couldn't help herself, thinking that they would spend some more time on doing things that she's really into - solving cases "I think that's it. I hope!"

"Well, appropriate bunny on appropriate place..."

"What you mean?"

"Nothing really. You know it's good that there is someone with that temper like yours in this place"

Now Judy banged his leg and said "How about you? C'mon, you meant us, not just me, right?"

"Well..."

"Well? I thought you like doing this job with me!"

"Because I do... It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm feel like I'm dead inside about this job for now. I mean, I love all those things here, but I just want to relax much more"

"Calm down Nicky. You can relax even now"

"I can't. Remember last time he called us to his office, saying he had a surprise for us for our great progress? And what it was? It was another case. Case about Gazelle. Amazing surprise!" Now they were standing before his office's door.

"And it was a great surprise in back those days. You know how I was hyped on Gazelle then. It was a great thing that we could meet with her don't you think? And now we are even her great friends. You understand? Friends of that big star, well-known in the entire world. You can't say this surprise was bad. It was just great!"

"Not great surprise, but great result of it, and that's two different things. And I won't stand if surprise will be another case this time. Maybe this one will be about Messi? Or maybe Alan?"

"Hey, what's your problem? You said you love all those things here"

"I just don't want to work on my holidays, okay? Nothing more. I'm just saying - if he were to give us another case, I would be leaving with Alan and Sam to Europe. Fuck it" Now he started knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Bogo shouted out, giving them information to come in. Nick took a deep breath, opened the door and entered his office with Judy "Well, well, well..." Chief said as soon as he saw who paid a visit to him. He was sitting at the desk, reading a newspaper with his glasses on at this moment "Who we got here? Wilde, my dear beau, you came back from wedding or funeral?" He asked, seeing what the Fox was wearing "Well, what brings you two there?"

"What? We thought that the chief wanted see me and Nick here"

"And that's why you are wearing those things?"

"No. We just actually wanted to visit here, and Clawhauser told us to come here" Hearing this sentence, Bogo sighed deeply and put off his glasses.

"I knew he would blunder out this too soon... Maybe it's not his fault? He always was that cuddlesome and sweet... Well, take a sit"

Nick and Judy left the area near the door and were about to take a sit on the other side of his desk "Should we be scared of your surprise, old timer?"

"Wilde, from this place where I'm sitting right now, I'm testifying to you, that you would need to be really scared of me if you don't watch your ugly mouth!"

"Nick! Can you change your attitude, please?" Judy said "Remember where you are, and who you are"

"And you are right here, detective Hopps. I wanted to see you in there, because of your station in this city. You did so much to the city back in the days. At least you solved our great problem with predators, then you negotiate your all other mantles, and even did good with another bigger case about the great star. To be honest, no one really did that progress in such a short time. You are great detectives now, and you know what it means?"

"Yeah, we know. More to do in job, harder cases, more time spending in here... We know it"

"Well, maybe you are right from some point of view, but you really think it's time to do something when you are on your holidays, fox? What sort of boss I would be if I gave you another case or something other to do now?"

"Maybe there's something we can do? We would like to!" Judy said, making Nick going crazy inside him right now.

"You were always hard-working bunny Hopps, and I really appreciate that. It's a really valuable trait in such a place like police department. But no. You won't do anything for now" This sentence made Nick feel relieved "You are really golden part of our community, and we just need to take care of your property. Detectives like you are like gold, and that's why you are here" Now he opened his drawer, and pulled out the keys and tag attached to them. The tag had a number 135 on it. Bogo dropped them on the desk "We needed some time to finish this office, made everything perfect inside, but finally it's done. Take it. Those are the keys to your new office"

Judy got excited at this moment. She knew that office 135 is on the highest floor somewhere. This is a place where the biggest and the best offices are. Only few of them were in use at this moment. It was a great place not only because it was a big prestige, but it's always pretty quiet up here. Perfect place for working detectives.

"Boss... You don't really..."

"Need to? I know, but like I said, you are just golden. And it means a great place for working. Go and see this beauty. Even I would like to trade it for my office. And this view!"

"Thanks boss! Without a great chief we wouldn't be that good" Now Nick said it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go already and see it"

After a while the couple left their boss' office. Now they were on the way to stairs, from where they could access the floor where their new office were. Bunny got very excited. Excited to such an extent that she couldn't help herself but taking the keys and going straight to the new office. She left the fox behind in a second. He needed to go faster, and he caught her when she was standing before the door.

The door was a first thing that could excite them even more. Except for number 135 of the light wooden door, there was the golden plate. The engraved plate said _Detectives & _. And there was even sentence made of smaller letters under their names. It was: _Every bigger hunt needs to start with searching_ _for clues_.

"Well..." Nick said, after a while of looking at this plate with bunny next to him "Open it"

Hearing that, Judy just put the keys in and unlocked the door. Then she pulled it out and opened it slowly. The first thing that hit their eyes was a fact, that the office was pretty spacious. There was a lot of stuff here. The room looked more like a hotel room. There was everything to stay here overnight. There was a kitchen on one side, quite close to the door. There was a cooker, microwave, counter, hood, fridge and a table with two chairs at it. There were also some drawers with silverware and cups inside. All about eating and preparing food. More importantly, there was another room. After a while of marveling of this part of office, the curious couple checked out what's behind it. And it was... a bathroom with shower. It was really cozy and great inside. There was a red carpet on the floor and the walls were red as well. Except for the basin and mirror over it, the carpet and shower, there was nothing really interesting, so even more hyped animals right now left this place to find out the rest of the things here. Both of them were watching everything in silence.

The next thing one needs to sleep is obviously a bed. And this thing wasn't missing here as well. It was a pretty big one, standing in one of the corners. Another thing that was on the other side was a wardrobe, some paintings on the wall with... colorful, big and nice looking graffiti next to them. The graffiti looked like it took straight away from the wall next to the street, except it wasn't destroyed and it looked like a new one. Some red letters, written with fancy font on the blue background were creating one word - _Zootopia_. This side of the office was well designed, and could please the eye so well. But the office without a desk and a few things on it wouldn't be call office. And that's the fact. Right in the middle, in front of the entry door there was a big and wide desk with two laptops on it, two cups with pencils and pens and archives books. All that, combined with two chairs by the desk made it really look like the place was prepared for two animals. Pretty great office, huh? But there was one more magic thing. The entire background wall was made of glass, making a really big and nice point of looking at the entire Zootopia panorama. This little thing made this office even look better, especially since it was placed on the top floor, making view even better.

After a while of looking all around the office and finding out what Bogo prepared here for them, fox and bunny went closer to the window and started enjoying this beautiful outlook. Both of them found it interesting, and after a while bunny finally broke the silence.

"Wow... This looks so great... And the entire office. It's just... beautiful. This new office, these all brand new things here... Why? Why we have such a great office Nicky?" It seemed like she still didn't get the fact, that they had new place for working "It just can't be"

"You have to say, you did so well in here. With those all cases solved. You are just born for this. I wouldn't imagine myself taking care of this city in that way, and I guess it's great gift for you"

"Are you serious? C'mon! Nick, I wouldn't reach that much without that sly fox. He did so well for me"

"Yeah, but you did more for me"

"Oh, really?"

"Really. You just turned my life upside down. I think without you I would be still scamming with Finnick"

"It was just your fate. Maybe you were destined to be a detective since you were born? You don't know it?"

"So you suggest me, that it was written in the stars?" Now he grabbed her paw "Because if it was, that would mean you are my great angel that dragged me out of that"

"Well..." Now she hugged to his leg "Who knows that?"

"I know that" Now he grabbed her and elevated to his chest level "Maybe we sit? Those big chairs look pretty nice" Now he carried her to the desk direction and sat with her on arms "It looks so nice here... I've never seen a better office than this one" He said as they took a sit on one of the chairs. Now, the Bunny climbed on him a little. Their heads were on the same level right now "You are my fallen angel. The best angel... I wouldn't imagine my life right now without you..." Nick said, seeing she's looking in his eyes now.

"You know Nick..." Now she grabbed his muzzle with two paws "I was thinking about that so much... You know, we did so well with each other back in the time... To be honest, I wouldn't expect that you would become someone that important for me the first time I have seen you... I know it clearly right now..." At this moment someone knocked the door and entered. It was Clawhauser. He was holding some kind of a bottle in his hand.

"And what you think about it?" He asked as he entered "Nice nest, huh? I brought you some..." And at this moment he saw how Judy was sitting on Nick in this position "Awwwww! Did I interrupt something?" Now he put the bottle he brought next to the door "Glasses are in the 3rd drawer. I'm leaving. You can back to the moment when I interrupted... Awww!" Now he closed the door.

"Well, wonder what he brought us" Nick said, put Judy away and stood up to check the bottle Clawhauser left here "A vine?" He asked, when he realized what it was. He grabbed it and took a closer look at it "Well, it can't be wasted" He said and put the bottle to cold and nice feeling air in the fridge "Judy, can you tell me what you wanted to say a moment ago? And why the bloody hell you wanted me to dress up like that?"

Hearing this question from him, she looked through the big window. The Sun was getting closer to start setting. After a while of looking at the sky in silence, she grabbed the office keys that were lying on the desk and hopped from the chair.

"Let's go Nick" She said, heading to the exit.

"Where you want to go?"

"For a walk to a pretty great place"


	26. Sunset Vista

_**Chapter 26: Sunset Vista**_

Being curious and interested about where Judy wanted to take him, Nick left the department with her. Cloudless sky looked pretty nice at that moment. The sun meant to hide behind the horizon, making the city look completely different in just a few minutes. However, it was still a little bit away from this moment, when it would completely set. Therefore, Judy wished to put it to use. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and when.

"Well..." Nick started, when they were behind the main entrance "Where we going?"

"You will see..." Now she grabbed his paw and dragged him towards the place where sunset was about to occur. Fox's first thought was about her trying to take a walk the same path they passed the day before their promotion. But the Bunny verified those thoughts pretty fast, passing the alley they went that day. Now they were walking along pretty busy street. Even they were wondering why there were that many cars on the streets. But it wasn't really important for Judy that moment. She had something completely different crossing her mind that time. As Nick was thinking about where they were going, the couple was walking along the sidewalk hand in hand "Where she wants to bring me?" the Fox seemed to wonder. She didn't really tell him earlier "And why the bloody hell we are dressed like this?" Well, maybe you are, because she planned something special for tonight, don't you think, Nick?

After a few moments of walking and not minding about anything different than themselves, the couple found out that the other passers-by on the same sidewalk were pretty interested in them. They were looking at them, pretending they aren't staring at them at all. It might have been this way because they considered the Fox and Bunny a couple. It was also possible they heard about those detectives and they recognized them? Or maybe both of those things? Yet, the couple appeared to have been enjoying themselves because of that. They really liked the fact that they are on the spotlight. The one who was especially glad about it was Nick.

However, he was trying to figure out the Bunny's plan as they were still walking in silence. No one really wanted to interrupt these moments, when they knew that they are enjoying them. Maybe there was big noise, but at some point it started fading away, even though the surrounding traffic was rather noisy. That's because the Bunny dragged fox into a spur route, heading towards the place where the cars wouldn't be annoying any more. It took them about two minutes to walk through it. And actually it was true. After a while of going on a less attended route, it became so quiet around them. The Fox got confused, because he realized he didn't know where this route can lead them. Now he decided to ask her directly.

"Judy, where we going?"

"You will see... And I guess you will like it as soon as you know our destination"

And the silence fell down again. Having no choice, Nick continued asking himself in his mind, trying to recognize some things that may help him to figure out the place. It was the only option. He wouldn't use force against her to make her tell him, right? It wouldn't be so nice for her. And even for him.

At the same time, when the Fox was still wondering, she could feel her heart pounding little bit faster. Maybe the place she meant to take him was further than closer, but she could feel it right now. She could feel this moment. The moment she really desired, and the only reason she dragged him out of the department and told him to dress up like that.

Nick and Judy were busy thinking to such an extent that they were unable to focus on pretty well looking place around them. They took a quiet route with many detached houses on the left and right side with the forest around it in the background. They were passing them one by one. At some point Nick seemed to back from his trip inside his mind, as they passed almost half of all the houses on this street. One of the houses was definitely bigger than the other ones. It looked pretty nice with some smoke coming out of a chimney. Judy stopped and started looking at it after a while too. Then, standing with her and looking at the house, more confused than earlier, fox asked:

"Can you finally tell me where we going?" Judy only shook her head and started dragging him again. Then they left the street by the side path and after a while they took the path in the forest.

Now Nick started recognizing this place a little. He knew he was here a few times, but he didn't know when and what this place is. He was getting more and more confused. Nick didn't know what to expect. He really wanted to know their destination.

Maybe Nick would like to switch her mind with his to know the place, but Judy really wished she forgot about it for some time. Only thinking about what happened earlier made her heart to pound faster, and that moment it was pounding really fast. She knew that they are closer than further now, and she liked this and hated at the same time. Again in silence, they got through some hundreds of meters. As they were walking between the trees, the sun started setting. It was a part of the bunny's plan, and knowing the sun is going down made her even more excited.

After something around two or max three minutes Judy reached the place she wanted. They left the trees behind, and started walking on a pretty wide hill. It was quite a big one, giving a wonderful viewpoint on top of it. Now they had more space around them, trees behind their backs, in front of them and the sky closer to them. Nick couldn't hide his surprise when he saw how beautiful this place looked like. He just felt like he's closer to the sky now.

"Oh, wow..." Now he let her paw and started looking around the place. Nick really enjoyed the view from here. He was surprised, that seeing the sun setting from here could be so beautiful "But..." He started after a while of looking at the sun and looked at her "...why? Why we are here?"

"You know, before I start, I want you to knee in front of me..." She said and dropped her ears. She kept them dropped for the rest of the time "I won't talk looking at you with my head up the entire time" Nick did what she wished and descended to her level, being in front of her. When he did it, Judy grabbed his both paws with hers, squeezed them tightly, sighed and closed her eyes. After a while she opened them and moved her head at the sun's direction, moving slowly. Then she took a closer look at it. She could feel her heart pounding like never before. A few moments of looking at her, Nick decided to do the same thing. When the Bunny realized that they are both looking at the sun, she started:

"Beautiful look... ain't it?"

"Yeah, definitely. But why..."

"Why we are here?" She broke in his sentence "And what we are doing and why you are dressed like that?" She said with a slightly trembling voice. Now she sighed again and squeezed his paws even more "You know Nick... Just look at it..." Now she started looking at the setting sun's direction. Now it was a real sunset. Sun started drowning in the fan of the green trees. Everything was going according to her plan, except for one thing. She couldn't get out the right words she really wanted to say. Her mind was screaming _no_ , at the same time when her heart was telling her _yes_. She didn't know she could become that unsure and scared at the same time.

"I'm looking at it, and what?" Nick asked.

"Well..." Now she pulled his paws with hers closer to her chest and sighed deeply "I had a great reason to want you to dress up like that..."

"You wanted to watch the set with me? Why we didn't stay in our new office with even better look?"

"Can you stop interrupting?" Now she closed her eyes and kept them close for some time "Listen... You know what my dreams have always been like. I really wanted to become an officer. I just wanted to come to help everyone. No one really gave me a chance, but I've never given up. And some day I passed all tests and made it to ZPD. You can't imagine my excitement. But... The bucket of cold water poured on my head pretty fast... I just started with something...a little bit less than I expected. I didn't like the fact that I had to cool down and restrict myself to just ticketing cars against my will... I had more potential than just quarreling with the car owners I fined... But then I met you, and to be honest...you seemed like an asshole for me... Sly and only wanted to get his things, leaving everyone behind. Especially when you and Finnick tricked me with this ice..." Now the bunny with little bit red on face opened her eyes and started looking directly at his face. The face that was lighted with orange color coming up from the sun. She could see that fox was listening to her seriously, and empathize with her every word. She saw it in his eyes. Now Nick took his one paw, but on her back and pulled her to him. He still held her second paw with his other paw. Despite the fact that she felt how her heart came over her throat, Judy continued "But you turned out be a nice guy that could really think if he want to help others. You did so well for me... I think I wouldn't be in my job any longer without your help. I thought that predators like you could only abuse others to get something. But you showed me that they can also help others. I took a liking to you when you protected me from Bogo that day... I even get more with you by this words you said to me later. You helped me, and at least... You left me behind... I know it was my fault when I said this thing during the press conference... It hurt me so much, especially when one of reporters asked _who this predator was_ , and than the other one asked _did he hurt you_ , or he asked something like that... Yes, it hurt me, but I knew it was my fault. You can't imagine my happiness when I found you under that bridge, and when... when we hugged. I just... It was nice and warm feeling, that I don't know how to describe" Now Judy started looking at the sun and continued "And then you became an officer just like me. I knew you are the best partner in job I could have had back in the days. Maybe the things were connecting us were our odds. I knew it will work well for us. And I was right. We did so well with all those cases, especially with the one about Gazelle. And... you remember that day? The day, when Gelle paid us a visit in the department? Do you remember? When I could grab your paw for the first time... I just... It was surprisingly awesome feeling. I wanted even more. And I actually got it" Now she looked at him once again. It seemed like Nick was looking at her the entire time, even though her eyes were still on the sun "Anyway, we got even closer with her through this time. I have never expected that it could go that far, even in my biggest dreams. Everyone in the world knows her, and we... We are just... I can't believe this. And even Alan. I really love all those things that happened to me not so long ago... But..." Now she became more red on the cheeks "But everything has one thing that's connected to all of it... And that's you... I just can't imagine my live without you right now... You just... You went so well with me... And..." Now her voice started trembling more "I just understood that you are someone more for me, than just a partner, or a friend... I have thought about it so long... And now i know it clearly and I'm sure about that... And I want to tell you it... I... I... I just... want you to know that... I..."

Nick understood what she wanted to tell him now, so he decided to react:

"Shhh..." He put his finger on her lips to make her quiet. Now he grabbed the back of her head with the same paw, still holding her back with his the other one. He knew what he wanted to do, and he let Judy know it as well, by starting to move his muzzle slowly into her lips direction. Judy knew that she doesn't need to say anything now, because he understood her and both of them wanted the same thing now. She grabbed his tie, squeezed it and started pulling him to her by it with one paw, and put other paw on his shoulder. Now, being close to her lips with his, Nick closed the eyes and opened his muzzle a little. Judy did the same thing, but in an opposite order. She opened the mouth, but she closed her eyes when she knew that's a moment of her dream. They got closer with their lips and started kissing slowly, innocently and really gently. On the contact, Nick leaned his ears back, and hold them for the rest of this time. After a while of slowly changing the touch of their lips, they started doing it more bravely. They knew that they wanted more. Nick started focusing on her bottom lip by sucking it a little, making a smooch sound every time he pulled out her lip from his mouth. Judy feeling that the Fox wanted to take care of her here, let him do it. She didn't interrupt him by trying to kiss him in the same way. She seemed to be enjoying it. As he was sucking her lip, fox put his tail around her. After a while he took a longer break between his smooch on her lip. Judy decided to use this moment to change the roles. She instantly moved her head to his, putting her tongue between his lips. Nick felt that now she wanted to do something on her own. He moved his paw from her back a little bit lower and put it on her butt, letting her do some pleasant things.

Judy was really trying to do the best here. She was smooching him all around lips, interrupting this by putting her tongue in his mouth from time to time. Nick was on the cloud nine. He would have never expected that this feeling could be that wonderful. He enjoyed it to such an extent that he dropped from his knees to the ground and sat on it. When Judy felt he was sitting on the grass, she took her paws and wrapped them around his neck. She even did the same thing lower - she wrapped him around with her legs on his tummy level. Nick didn't change his paws' position. He decided to stay on her buttocks and the back of her head.

The Fox loved the fact she wanted to take up the baton, but he couldn't help himself and interrupted her to do the same thing to her. He moved his head back, then he came back with his lips to her, and now he inserted his tongue in her mouth. Obviously Nick had a longer tongue than hers, and that meant he could put it inside her little mouth deeper, even maybe reach her throat. So, the first time he put his tongue in her mouth, he made her groan and moan. Now they started the tongue fight. Nick definitely got an advantage here, but he really wanted to fool around with her. He tried to wrap her tongue with his. After a longer while of it, Judy started pushing it to her palate, but Nick preferred to do the same thing with her cheeks from inside.

They fought for their tongues for a great minute, but then Nick wanted something different. He had an idea to lick her a little bit outside now. When he wanted to pull it out, Judy smooched it. As she sucked his tongue, fox got rushed by a shudder on the entire body. He decided to do it a few more times. Nick inserted his tongue back and then as he was pulling it out, Judy sucked it again. And then again and again. After a few rounds, Judy started biting and sucking his bottom lip in the same way he did earlier.

When the fur around his lips was completely wet, and their tongues were completely sucked, they decided to go back to normal kissing, but now Judy threw him over the grass, and dropped herself with him. They continued kissing for some minutes, making smooch sound every time they kissed.

When they finished, they made a much louder smooch sound than the other ones and disconnected their lips. Then they opened their eyes and started looking at each other. Judy's dreams came true. She was kissing with the fox she loves so much, when both of them were wearing nice looking clothes, being in the forest and during sunset. And she finally told him the true.

"I love you Nick..."

"I love you too, Judy..." Now he kissed her lips once "I love you beyond my life..."

Judy was still hugged to him in the same way as few minutes ago - her arms around her neck and legs around his tummy. The silence fell down. Both of them were looking at the part of the sun that still wasn't hidden behind horizon. There was an orange color that was coming over and between trees. Both of their hearts were pounding insanely fast, but they calmed down with every passing second of looking at this view and enjoying themselves.

"You know..." Judy started as soon as she became totally calm "I wonder... What Alan and Gazelle could do right now?"

"I guess Gelle came back to her villa, and Alan stayed with Sam at home to prepare for tomorrow"

"Maybe we shouldn't brought her to them? I think they were enjoying themselves, and Sam could interrupt it..."

"Well, I don't think so"

"Maybe they become the couple as us soon?"

"Who knows...? Now they will be separated from each other... Maybe when Al comes back, something more between them will happen..." Now he started playing with her ear "What do you wanna do now, cute bunny?"

"I think we could put a good use to the wine that Clawhauser left for us in the office"

"But... Who will drive us back home?"

"Hey, with this office we can stay here overnight, don't you think? And we will find out if this bed is that comfortable as it looks like"

"Sounds good for me..."

Ten minutes later, when the sun hid behind horizon, and only orange color could be seen in the sky, Nick kissed her forehead and asked with whispered voice:

"Maybe we should go back to the department now?"

"You are right..." She whispered back "I love you Nick"

"I love you too, Carrots..." Then they stood up, kissed four or five times and, as a new couple, made their way back to ZPD, going by the same way they came here.


	27. The new level of pleasure

_**Chapter 27: The new level of pleasure**_

Well... On the beginning I want to say that this chapter may be found as chaotic a little. Especially it's first part. But then... I guess you will enjoy the sex scene I added here. What? I didn't tell you? This chapter is the first, that include a sex scene. It's obviously about Nick and Judy. Who knows, maybe there will be chapters like this one about Alan and Gelle. I don't know it for now. I can say there will be more sex scenes in future. If you don't want to read it, or you want to know when it actually starts, look up for symbol in the bracket (^^^^^^) It opens and closes the actual scene. So if you are not interested of it, just look up for second underline. It will be on the beginning of on of paragraphs. Nothing more from me.

In really good moods, still being happy and don't believing they are together now, Nick and Judy entered their office when they came back. There wasn't really much they could do now than just enjoying themselves. Since they decided to drink the wine Clawhauser brought them, they needed to stay here for night. And still there was nothing really to do. There wasn't even a TV. But it wasn't a problem for them to enjoy this time.

They sat to the table with cold wine from the fridge and stemware, and started relish it taste and their presence. They had really great and fun time drinking their first glasses. They were dining out of some stories, making the time passing fast and making wine disappear from their glasses even faster. No one really cared that they were in the job and it would be little bit strange. They locked the door, and started second round. And again it flought pretty fast. And then a third round. At this moment they started getting closer to each other. When she was close enough, Judy hugged to him, after a while climed on him and started kissing with him. It was another pasionate and lovely act, that lasted long. After a few whiles of kissing and rubbing each other on the chair, they changed it for the bed. Then they continued emptying the bottle on it. When they did, they spent some more time together. And when it was early night and they felt warmth, not only because the vine, but also because of feeling the love between them. They were laying on the bed now, hugged to each other.

"Hey, Judy..." Nick started playing with her ear "What you want to do now?" Not having idea fox asked, hoping that the Bunny would have an idea to spend the time.

"Well, I guess we can sleep now"

"So... how about tomorrow, then? Any plans? Or wanna stay here longer"

"Actually... We can pay a visit to Gazelle, don't you think?"

"In her villa? But I thought she's out tomorrow"

"Yes, that's right. But she's coming back at 2"

"Hey, and you know it from where?"

"I know more than you think, fox"

"Okay, but what we will do earlier?"

"I can only say, that I have something special planned for you..."

"Again?"

"Mhm..." Now she started covering herself with sheet "But now be a nice fox and get you cute butt over here and go sleep with me" He did as she told him "I love you Nick..." She said when he was hugging her already.

"I love you too..." He answered and kissed her for the last time... today.

Well, I can say that both of them were sleeping very well after this pretty calm evening and night. Nothing more to write about it.

The next day was even hotter than the last one. Fervour was streaming from the cloudless sky. Another great day outside the job. Except, they spent entire night in ZPD. What was strange for the Fox was a fact, that he slept pretty long. Like he wasn't himself. He couldn't expect it, especially since they slept here. But at least he needed to wake up, right? The bigger was his surprise, when he saw that Judy laying next to him wake up already and was doing something on her phone. He wanted to kiss her for morning hello, but he decided to take a closer look at phone in her paws. Moving slowly and quietly he tried to check out her screen. He saw that she's reading something. He wanted to figure out what it is, but then Judy found out that he's trying to look in her lecture.

"Nick?!" She almost shouted out when saw him, hid her phone behind, dropped her ears and got red on face.

"What are you hiding before me?"

"How long you were looking at it?" She asked innocently instead of answering his question.

"No matter..." Now Nick stood up and started slowly moving into her direction "Show it to your predator!" When Judy realized he wants to grab her phone, she started crawling away from him. After a while she reached the bed's edge, and couldn't do much more to evade him.

"Judy..." He said and growled when reached her, pinned her to the bed and stood up above her on his four paws. Nick acted like a real predator, making Judy lost her mind for second and causing shudder on her back. She really liked that "Show me that... *growl* Now!"

"I can't..." She whispered.

"You really want this predator to show his real face?"

"If you stop trying to get my phone? Yes!" Now she grabbed him by his neck, pulled him to her and started smooching with him. After a while of kisses, they disconnected their lips.

"I don't know what do now" Nick started "Prays caught by me never acted like that"

"I tell you what now" She said and hopped from the bed "Now we going to our homes and prepare for something I planned"

"Oh, another surprise?" Nick asked and made himself a way from the bed as well "What it will be now?"

"It's not a surprise or any secret. I'm going for a run. And saying I, I mean you and me"

"For a run? You really think you will keep up behind me?"

"Well... If you are so sure about yourself, how about a little bet?"

"I'm all hearings right now"

"I bet that I will be faster than you, and if I'm right, you gonna massage me. In other case it goes another round. How about that?"

"Well, it will be interesting. No one really massaged me before, but like they're saying - there always have to be the first time"

"We will see..."

Ten minutes later, when the couple left everything in order in the office, closed it and made their way downstairs, they came across Clawhauser again. He was surprised seeing them here.

"Nick? Judy? What you doing here?" He asked seeing them coming to his desk.

"Oh, you know. We really liked how this office looks like, and we decided to spend a night here" Nick said.

"Awwwwww! You really slept here? But there is only one bed! And you... You actually...?" Fox only shocked his head "This is sooo cute! Awwwwww!"

"Well, we actually need to go now. I need to prove something to this bunny. See you"

"Awwww! See you two!" And they left department "Damn! That's amazing!" He whispered to himself when they left.

Little bit later, when they were on the way, something around a half of it, Nick recognized this odd situation from the morning, and decided to ask Judy about it again.

"Hey Carrots"He said and interrupted a silence in car.

"Hmmm?"

"You still didn't tell me what you were reading in the bed. And why the hell you hid it before me?"

"No matter..."

"No matter? I want to know what my girlfriend is reading! As your boyfriend I'm vested with this right, don't think?"

"Yeah, but tell me something. You didn't see it, right?"

"If I did, I wouldn't actually keep asking you now. Tell me Judy!"

"Nick no! It's not your business... For now"

"For now?"

"Yeah, for now. And I guess you will figure out what it later"

"Oh no my sweetheart, later I will be busy by enjoying the prize for winning our bet"

"You really think it will be that easy for you? Poor fox, you don't know what you're saying"

"I know what I'm saying. I saying how it will be" Judy didn't mind it, but now Nick reached his paw into her direction, making sure he's doing it slowly and imperceptibly "And I can even tell you how it will goes. First, you will start from my ears and face, than you go for the shoulders and who knows, maybe I let you massage something more?" Now he insert his paw in her pocket, where her phone was. He pulled it out with versatile move "HA HA!" He laughed when he took it. But Judy seemed to be calm still "And what now Carrots?"

"Nothing. You won't find it"

"Wanna another bet? And want to lose it, like second one in close future?" Now he wanted to unlock it, but obviously he needed a code to do it. And surprise, surprise, she changed it. Nick tap the code he knew, but it didn't work "The hell...! When you changed it?"

Now Judy whipped her phone from his paws "You better focus on the road, detective"

"Points here for you" He said and growled softly.

They continued the trip in silence. Nick wanted to drive her to her home, but something around five minutes away from his destination, Judy told him to stop.

"Nick stop here. I need to buy something"

"As you wish" Nick pulled over on the side, and wanted to cut the engine, but the she said instantly:

"No! I go to my home from here by paws. You can go to your house" Now she got out herself from the car and before closing door said: "In 30 minutes in my home, prepared for a run and for losing the bet" She said blinked to him, and closed the door.

And in fact, thirty minutes later Nick knocked to her door. Since it was so hot today, he put on shorts and normal white shirt. Nothing really special. Judy whereas dressed special one piece suit for running. Judy didn't fool around. When she opened the door, she left her home and joined Nick. She grabbed his paw and pulled him to the stairs direction.

"Ready for lose the bet, Nicky?" She asked, as they were making their way downstairs.

"I should ask this question to you, you know"

"Okay, rules are simple. To win you have to be the first one that reach your home. Treat it like a finish line. We starts, when we enter the street. You can go the way whatever you want. Any questions?"

"No"

"By the way, you can give me your keys, I won't wait for you in garden that long"

"Very funny..." Now Nick stopped holding her paw. They almost reached the exit, but as he wanted to open it, Judy grabbed his leg.

"What?" He asked and looked at her.

"I want a kiss!" She said, closed her eyes and pointed her lips. Nick couldn't really say no to her and did what she wanted. Then the Bunny started running and left to the street. Nick run after her, and the race started.

Bunny and fox decided to go by the different roads. Despite the fact that he couldn't see who's winning, Nick was very self-confident. He couldn't think about different scenario than his won. After some time, in really good mood and being sure he won, breathless and vet fox entered his possession. He couldn't saw the Bunny around.

"Ha ha..." He panted "She really thought she could win with me?" He asked himself.

"Yeah, I actually thought" Her voice hit him behind. He tuned around and saw Judy. Seeing that she's here and he lost, Nick collapsed on the ground "You actually could give me that key. I wouldn't be that bored now"

"How you..."

"Don't say anything. You need to rest right now. Just give me the key, I will take a shower meanwhile"

Nick gave her a key and let her to take a shower as he was resting on the ground in front of the entrance. He was impressed about it. He was really sure he's doing well and he will reach here before her. He not only lost a bet, but also he was embarrassed by a fact, that she turned out the faster animal.

5 minutes later, Nick entered his house. He rested on the ground enough to now do what they bet for. He was really surprised, seeing Judy sitting in living room in just thong and shirt.

"Judy? Heh, I guess you really like these paws to massage you"

"You know, I was actually thinking about it. Unlike you, I know the mercy... and here is my proposition. You going under shower, coming over your bedroom in just shorts and let me take care of you"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, despite I won, I will massage you, you silly. Now under the shower!"

Excited fox did what she wanted, and ten minutes later he left the shower and was about to dry himself. He could feel how his muscles unwind and how refresh he is. Maybe a fact that he rest already made him more relaxed or... it was because he knew he will enjoy the massage from Judy, no matter if she's good or not in this. Thinking of feeling her paws all around his body made him even more relaxed. After a while he dry himself up with towel, put on his shorts and head to his bedroom that looked little bit... more different than he remembered it.

The first thing that actually strike his eye was a window. Or more a fact it was curtained, making brightness in this room lower than usually. Sun was still coming over through this, but it was darker than normal. Another thing that was noteworthy was a bed. Or I should say how it was prepared. Judy punt blanket on entire bed and put the pillow on one side, prepared for his head. Maybe it took her max two minutes, but he felt better on his heart seeing it. Nothing really crazy, but Nick liked how she prepared all that stuff.

"Oh... You cute bunny" He thought seeing all that and smiled "I just love this pray" Now he laid on the bed and waited for her. After a while Nick saw the Bunny entering the room with the bowl in her paw.

"Carrots?" He bunny in just shirt and underwear. She closed the bedroom's door now "What you brought here?"

"Thing I actually bought today" Now she joined him on the bed and put bowl next to him.

"The bowl?"

"No, you silly. I mean the thing that's actually inside" Now Nick looked into it. It was filled up with some kind of liquid.

"What's that?"

"Massage oil"

"Seriously? Why?"

"I just want to give you more pleasure" Now she started mixing it with her paw.

"Hey, so you knew earlier you will massage me? And you bought it? So it mean that you knew you will lost. But you actually won... Maybe you cheated and now you feel bad? And that's why you wants to massage me? Tell the truth! You took taxi to come here before me, right?"

"Nick..." Now she took a bowl, put her both paws in the liquid and sat closer to his head "Shut up" Now she put her warm paws covered in oil on his chest "And relax..." She added with whisper.

Judy felt so right in a moment when she put her paws on his chest and started slowly spreading warmth liquid around his chest. Not only because she did it for the first time, but also because she know that she's about to do something pleasure for him. Especially since she planned to do something dirty with him, that wanted to came true for long time now.

"And how I'm doing?" She asked when his entire chest were covered in oil.

"It's hard to say now, you only stroked me all around here..." With his head resting on the pillow and closed eyes fox said "But it feels sooo right... Keep going sweetheart"

Nick actually really enjoyed feeling of her fluffy paws spreading warm and good feeling liquid on his body. He was actually surprised how good it felt. He didn't expect the massage oil will work with his fur and skin that well. He could feel how his muscles around the chest loose and how his breath slowed down.

Now Judy started stroking his chest using more pressure. She really focused on are around his heart. She wanted to feel how it pounds. Slowly or fast. And at some moment of fooling around this place, she clearly could feel it. It was pounding slowly, keeping it's own rhythm. After feeling his heart, Judy started fooling around and rubbing his near shoulder area. She was still doing it innocently and gently. She wasn't sure if he would like her to do it stronger, but she had a great feeling that she's doing it right. Then she took her paw and started sliding it all the way his chest to reach and take care of the same area, but on the other side. When she felt that her paws got little bit dry, and she found out that she rubbed most oil in his body, she decided to take some more liquid from the bowl. When her paw was again covered in it, she changed her position. She sat behind his head, and started rubbing the oil between her tiny paws. Then she started stroking him on his shoulders. She knew that she actually need to do it little bit harder to make sure he's feeling good with it. She must did it right, because Nick mewed.

"And... how I'm doing now?" She asked, seeing he actually could like it.

"Wonderful... I think I know what you read today in office... Tell me, you read tips about massagin a fox, right?"

"Well... And yes, and no"

"Huh?"

"I mean, yes, but I read something more. But you will feel it today as well..." Now she leaned her head over him and kissed him.

After taking care of his shoulders, Judy started rubbing his arm. She showed him that she actually want to give him a real massage. She used much less oil here, but when she reached his hand... Oh boy. She took a bowl and put his paw in it, covering it with great amount of oil. When she pulled his hand out, the liquid was flowing down from it to his arm and on blanket under him. She started fooling around with his paw. After few long moments of taking care of it, Judy made her way all back through his arm to massage rest of the oil in it. Then she did the same thing with his second arm and paw, doing it in the same order.

When she rubbed oil in his second arm and paw, Judy decided to move little bit lower. She evaded the area she actually massaged and ended up rubbing his tummy with circle moves with her paw. But it actually was a stop only for a moment, because she started moving even lower.

Since he came back from the run, and she actually could see how it landed a push on him, she decided to take care of things that he actually used the most. She started with one of his thighs. As she was rubbing it, she got a feeling like she can't stand it anymore. The desire was to big. She wanted to do it now.

^^^^^^ As she took the oil and rubbed it in his leg, Judy did something... strange for Nick. He could feel how she dragged her paw over his shorts, on his knot level. He was actually surprised a little, but he felt like it was just an accident from her, and it didn't mean anything. His thoughts got verified pretty fast, when he felt her another touch here. Now it lasted longer, but still she did it like she wasn't interested about this area. But obviously she was, and Nick knew it now. Feeling her third touch here, Nick started becoming excited, and he let her now it by his cock size. He felt how it started popping out of his body and started becoming bigger and bigger. He knew he can't do anything now to hide this fact. Fox felt how embarrassment started burning him from inside. The fire of it became even bigger, when he felt that she actually put her paw on it and it started pumping up more. He knew she felt it, and he knew she actually wanted something more than just this massage.

Feeling that it gets bigger and bigger, Judy grabbed it through his shorts and squeezed it tightly. She started pinching it. She could see that he was actually enjoying that. He opened his muzzle a little and looked like he's relaxed. After a while of fooling around with it, she grabbed a bowl and started pouring the oil on his underwear. The slow and thin spirt of warm and oily liquid was falling over his shorts, making it wet and making his hard-rock cock more exposed for her sight. She was actually surprised how big it got through this time. She put away the bowl and grabbed him here again, but this time doing it more bravely.

"What we got here?" She whispered as she squeezed it again "A contraband? You know it's illegal, right?" Now she looked at him. But he was on the other world. Laying with closed eyes, opened a little mouth and with pure red on his face fox seemed to love what she was doing now. He also liked a fact how she used the oil. How it was flowing down on his entire body, especially on his sensitive area. Seeing how relaxed he is, Judy started stroking it. But still there was his underwear between her paw and it. She decided to do something about it.

"Actually, it's hard to investigate it with this thing" She said and started taking her shirt off. Now she grabbed top part of his boxer shorts "You need to cooperate with me, Mr. Wilde. Or... I will need to try harder..." She whispered and slowly took off his shorts, exposing already pumped up hard-rock knot.

"Oh, wow..." She said when she saw the pinky-red thing. Then started pulling out his underwear from him completely "It will took me longer to check everything here..." She grabbed the bowl again "It's bigger than I thought!" Now she poured more oil, but this time her target was a completely uncovered knob. She didn't save the liquid here, and even made it flowing down all around his crutch. The blanket under him was completely wet and warm cause of it, especially under his legs. Judy knew how sensitive for warmth it is. That's why she spent some time in bathroom earlier, washing her hands with hot water. And now she rubbed her paws to make them even more warm. Then, she started doing her things. She grabbed it with one paw and started rubbing tip of it with her second hand. Nick just melt away, feeling her warm and fluffy paw on his toy.

"Ohhhh..." He moaned as she started, letting her to know she's doing everything right "Your paw... Uhhhh... It's soooo soft..." He said and griped his paws to the blanket under him.

Hearing that, Judy started massaging and rubbing top of his knob more intense, still holding her second paw on lower part of it. That's because she knew that fox's entire cock is sensitive and delicate for the touch. She didn't want to focus on only one part of it. She just wanted to give him more pleasure. You may ask how she could know this fact. The answer is simple. She was reading at the morning about nothing else than predator's holes, especially fox's ones.

The frequency of Nick's breath became more intense as she speed up her rubs. The fact that she actually knew she need to take care of almost his entire cock drove him insane. He never experienced that nice feeling before. Even if he tried to do it by himself. And a fact that actually his girlfriend was doing it... Oh boy. Nick was on cloud nine.

Judy really enjoyed a time she was rubbing and squeezing his private thing. Not only because she liked a way it was feeling, but also because she saw Nick's reaction. Fox looked for completely tame and relaxed. How actually it could be different with him? At least Judy was giving him great handjob with her tiny paws covered in a liquid, that actually allowed her to do it much faster. But despite the fact the oil guaranteed her less friction, that means even more pleasure for him, she was still doing it pretty slow. She didn't want to make him cum... yet.

"You know fox..." She started and laid herself on belly along his legs, still continuing stroking his dick "I actually really like detective's job. You can investigate pretty fun places... or things..." Now she grabbed it more tightly "and no one really can do anything to you. But... I think I need to work harder..."

"And what I need to do now?"

"You?" She asked and stopped holding his knot, again grabbed the bowl and poured oil on it. Nick didn't note that, but bunny undressed herself completely "Actually... You can relax..." She whispered, put bowl away and... did something that made Nick lose his mind. She grabbed his knob in a half of it's length and put top of it in her mouth.

"Ohhh fuuuuuuuck..." He panted when he felt that part of his toy is now in her tiny and sooo warm mouth. Hearing those words, Judy only smiled with his cock in her cakehole and continued doing pleasing thing for him. She started slowly moving her lips up and down, pinching his manhood with her paw every time she moved it deeper her mouth. Then, she pulled it out, beslubber it and started fooling it around her lips. After that, she licked it around his tip few times and again put it in mouth, but this time much deeper. She also moved her paw lower, grabbing him here on very end of it. Now she started doing the same thing. Just squeezing his knot and sucking it, but this time she did it more bravely and faster.

She couldn't actually expect that she will enjoy it that much. To be honest she felt a disgust to it until she tried it. But when she only started giving him handjob... It all changed. She wanted more now. She wrapped his knob around with her tongue, put a paw on his belly and started sucking his toy for real. She was moving her lips up and down much faster, inserting his fox dick as deep as she could. Then she got really surprised. She felt like Nick's knot gave away some milk, but actually she thought it's too fast for him to cum. After a while she realized that it was just his pre cum. This fact built up her courage. She knew she's actually doing it well, and she knew he will cum soon.

"Uhhhhhh... Holy shiiiit..." He panted as he could feel he's dick reached back of her throat. Judy really wanted to melt him away here, and both of them knew she's doing it soo well. Now Nick's body started twitching a little from time to time. Especially his legs and hips. Judy actually made the Fox want to move his hips up and down, just like he was fucking someone. He knew how great he could feel if he do it, but at the same time he wanted to be gently for Judy. She didn't want to hurt her or something. He just put his paw on back of her head and tried his best to resist this great desire of twitching his legs up and down. It seemed like her pinches acompaniamented with her tongue around and having it in her tiny face was providing him feelings from the top shelf. He griped on blanket his one paw with more pressure, tearing it by his hold. He was already even higher than on cloud nine, but then Judy started doing it even faster. Now every great feelings were focused on his manhood, and this feeling gave him a trip to a level of pleasure he actually didn't know that existed. But he actually meant to experience even bigger pleasure.

At some moment Judy decided to add to those all things rubs on his tummy with her paw. It gave him some more sensations. But still she didn't drew her main attention out of his dick. She only wanted one thing now - make him cum. She actually didn't need wait too long for it, because after a while Nick clenched his paw on her head and said with embarrassment, feeling how the burst is building up inside his knot.

"Judy... I gonna cum!" He said and started panting.

The Bunny wasn't actually sure if he will enjoy her suck when he will cumming. She recognized, that the site she was reading on said that some predators can enjoy intense suck on their cock while they cumming, but also some guys prefer ending with paw. Judy felt that she don't have a lot of time before he will burst. She made on spot decision. She choose safer option. She pulled out his knot, grabbed with paw and started stroking it as fast as she could. Since she's a bunny, she could do it soooo fast. After two or three second, Nick started panting so loudly and his hard-rock dick started shooting high with his cum. He actually was drained after three big bursts, but Judy still fapped it insanely fast. Nick started moaning insanely, gripping the blanket strongly. She actually made his dick burst three more big shoots, driving Nick insane. When she felt it's enough she stopped doing that.

Now Judy started looking at place of his crime. She was impressed, seeing that much cum all around. Nick came on his hips and legs. Liquid his knot shot with was even on his chest and Judy's paw, which she ended the piece made in her mouth with. Now she started stroking it slowly, knowing how sensitive it is now, when he came.

"Judy..." He started after a long while of resting, trying to calm his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her "Hands down sweetheart... That was the biggest orgasm I ever experienced..." He said with red cheeks "I just want to know..."

"Now it's not time for this..." She interrupted him "Now it's time to share this paradise with me..." Judy started crawling up on him. She sat on his private area, grabbed his knot with paw and put it in her vagina. As she felt warm and nice thing in her pussy, she moaned and started slowly landing on him. With every millimeter more in her tight sensitive area, Judy's intensity of breath and heart pounds was getting higher and higher. She only moved down with his knot inside her, but it was enough to show her she's going to get as much pleasure as Nick. Or even more. More bravely, she started moving up and down her cute little bunny ass on him faster.

Nick thought that actually it will end on just his cum. But he was wrong. When he felt his sucked and fully massaged by her knot was going down in her warm rabbit hole, he collapsed on the bed again and hit the pillow with his head. He could feel how she was squeezing him a little with her nice, pure and good feeling to his little boy flesh. But also he felt that Judy enjoys it even more. Much more. He saw how moves she was making to ride him could drive away to many pleasure from her. He wanted to change it. Especially since she gave him a huge orgasm moments ago. He stood up and laid Judy on her back.

"Nick?" She asked, feeling him using his paws to put her down "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... except one thing" Now he kneed before her legs, opened them and inserted his body part of pleasure in her bottom lips, making her moan again and keeping her in maximum level of pleasure for next minutes "You just did good as a predator... But now actually I need to show you how real predator does this" Nick again did thing that Judy really likes. He acted like predator, and it caused shudder on her body again. And this nice feeling combined with feeling of his knot inside her? Oh man...

"Nick..." She said and moaned "...my predator... fuck me... faster..." She let Nick know that she's so excited now and don't wanna fool around. Nick did what she requested for, and a real magic for both of them started. Bunny started panting, moaning and growing, holding her one paw on her nipple and squeezing her ear by second one. Her vocal showed Nick he's doing well on this role, and he actually was amping up. A time Nick needed to make her feel the real orgasm wasn't that long, because after five minutes of being fucked by fox of her life, Judy felt how she's close now.

"Ahhhh... AHHHH Nick! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She didn't finish and went insane cause of her climax. This climax made her actually feel, that she maybe didn't do soo well with the fox. She just thought, that she experienced bigger orgasm here. When she felt it's over, she stopped panting and expected Nick to lay down next to her on bed. But actually it wasn't over. There was one more thing.

"Sweetie..." Nick panted again and pulled his knot deep in her rabbit hole "I... I'm close... again" He decided to end up this time by himself. He grabbed it in his right paw and started fapping it. Judy was looking at it with excitement. She really enjoyed the view of cumming on blanket fox. Maybe the amount of his cum wasn't that substantial like when she did it, but still this sight definitely could glad her eyes.

When he was done, Nick fell over next to Judy. Both of them were panting, but this time they were just resting. After a while Judy hugged to him.

^^^^^^ "We actually really done this... wow... I didn't know we will try our first time that early... We are a couple for only a day... Even not"

"Maybe, but I wanted to do it with you for sooo long..."

"To be honest? Me too..."

"Tell me my little devil... Where your skills comes from? You can't tell me it was your first time you sucked someone's knot"

"Actually it was, and I will treat it like compliment" She said and giggled.

"I love you Judy..." He said and kissed the Bunny hugged to him.

"I love you too, Foxy..." She said and kissed with him again.

The couple now rested on their wraps for next minutes, to later go to pay a visit to Gazelle.


	28. Transfer?

_**Chapter 28: Transfer?**_

Well, before leaving Nick's house, the couple needed to clean up the mess they made cause of their passionate sensations. Actually, the Bunny did better here. After few minutes of resting with her, Nick went to bathroom to take the second shower today. Meanwhile, Judy folded the blanket, uncartained window and just clean up all things. When refreshed and wearing new underwear Nick joined her back in his room, everything here was in best order.

"What a great bunny" He said as he entered and saw still naked Bunny "Not only devil in bed but also great cleaner... Please Carrots. Dress up something..." Now he looked at his shorts "...or again you will make me..."

"Alright, alright" She interrupted him and giggled "Give me 5 mins and we can go" She said and left the room with blanket in her paw. Then, she put it into washer, turned it on and took a shower. When she was feeling fresh and as good as Nick, she joined him in living room, where they spent another passionate moments by kissing each other. Then, they left his house and were on the way to Gazelle's villa.

The traffic was flowing pretty well and intense. Many cars, and tailbacks - things that are normal in as big city as Zootopia. Our couple were reaching their destination longer than usual. And actually when they reached a half of their way, Nick stopped on the side.

"Nick?" Judy asked, don't knowing why he pulled over.

"See her?" He pointed an animal next to the car with opened bonnet in front of them. She was a vixen with short, blond hair, and it seemed like she had a trouble with her ride. Now Nick pulled out the keys and unbuckle himself "Going to find what's up and help her" He left the car and closed the door. When Nick got close enough to her, both of them reacted like they are surprised. Vixen opened her arms, Nick did the same thing and they hugged. Pretty unhappy about this fact bunny, that was watching everything behind front glass in car, felt how she got hit by sadness and anger. Actually she didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed like they had pretty great conversation. After great five minutes of just standing with her, having a talk with her and laughing from time to time, Nick finally took a closer look to her car. After next two minutes of doing something under the bonnet, Nick closed it. It seemed like he repaired it already. Vixen jumped on Nick and again hug him. Then she gave him some kind of... card? Judy actually couldn't be really sure what really it was, because she was too far away from them. With pure smile on his face, Nick came back to car.

"Nick..." She started as he only opened the door.

"Hmmm?"

"Who was that?"

"Can you imagine, that she is my friend from primary school? This world is so small!"

"I can see that you are... pretty close friends..."

"Oh boy! That's true!"

"What's her name?"

"You really need to know everything?"

"A name!" Hearing that and seeing that she really wants to know it, Nick giggled and looked at the bunny with typical fox look.

"Maybe you are just jealous about your predator?"

"Yes, I'm!" She shouted out and kicked the seat "A name! And a thing she gave to you before you came back!"

"Her name is Julia, and a thing she gave was..." Now he pulled out this thing "Her number"

"Nick!"

"What? It's my fault that I'm macho?"

"I bet that you would just ignore her if she wouldn't be your friend... You knew that she's that vixen, and that's why you stopped!"

"No, no and no. You learned me to help other mammals, don't you remember? But you shouldn't worry Carrots..." Now he put his tail on her and grabbed her paw "You are the only and the real love of my life, and any vixen can't change it"

"Awwww!" Now she grabbed his tail and kissed it "C'mon Nicky, let's go already! I need to talk with my friend about what I done with you!" Hearing that, Nick seemed to be surprised and... mad at her a little.

"Wait, what? You mean... Who and what thing?"

"I mean Gelle, and a thing we done hour ago... Silly! I need to talk about it!"

"I thought you don't want Gazelle to even know that we had sex already"

"And you are wrong!"

"Judy?!" Nick grabbed her shoulder. He seemed to be red on face a little "What you think you doing?"

"Hey, you are embarrassed about me?"

"No! I just... can't understand why you want tell her"

"I just want to say it! What part of this sentence you can't get?"

"What the fuck you think you doing?! Huh?"

"Relax, my foxy... I'm just fooling around with you"

"Yeah, like when you told Sam about you kissing my neck? That's it, we going back to my house"

"Okay, okay... I promise I won't tell her anything..." Nick didn't note that, but when she was saying that, she crossed her fingers behind her.

"If you say so..." Nick turned on engine back, and now they continued their way to Gazelle's place.

When they almost reached the place, where one of the biggest star on entire globe lives, Nick decided to ask her about something, to let her forget about this vixen.

"Judy, you still have to tell me one thing... I was wondering about it entire way here... how the hell you can be that good in this"

"You mean what?"

"I mean the bed..."

"You can't say you enjoyed it that much"

"More than you could imagine. And I want to know, how the hell you did it so well?"

"Well..." She dropped her ears and started playing with one of them "I just was myself..."

"Really? I didn't know you as dominant"

"Trust me, you still don't know that many about me"

"And I want to find out as much as I could about my girlfriend. And to be honest, the time you... _massaged_ me was too short to become closer to this alter ego of you"

"Don't worry Nicky" Now she put hand on his leg, and started moving it forward his private area "I will massage you here much more in the future" She said and grabbed him here. Nick moaned softly and quietly and closed his eyes for short moment. He could do this, because he knew there is straight way and there is no many cars on the road.

"Carrots... My little devil..." He opened his eyes "I'm driving right now... That's a first thing. And a second thing is that we actually reached the place" As he said it, he started slowing down with car and stopped after a while. Well, being guests of such a great star, our couple needed to went through gate with guardian that checked their papers. After a while, when they passed the gate, Nick pulled over and they could have private conversation again, Judy started:

"You know foxy..." She grabbed his paw "I love what we just done... I want to do this more often... And you know what I like even more?"

"Tell me sweetie"

"That I was actually better in this round"

"Hey! What about me? I wasn't bad too"

"It's just statistics Nicky. I came once, while you came twice! Numbers never lies!"

"I can't say you are wrong, because you really drove me insane, but..."

"But what?"

"But next time I will be better!" Hearing that Judy giggled.

"We will see..." Now she grabbed his nose "Give me your muzzle..." She said, pulled him to her and started smooching with him. After long while of tongue fight and passionate kissing in the car, the couple made their way to one of the entrance in Gazelle's villa. The entrance to the actual part of complex, that could have been called her house, and knocked to it. I mean here the place the entire four were after a wild party here. After a while, sleepy and tired looking Gazelle opened them. She seemed to be surprised now.

"Nick? Judy?" She asked with sooo sleepy voice and yawned "My great friends...!" Now she opened her arms and wrapped standing next to each other duo "I'm so sorry for my look..." She said, meaning mainly her beautiful hair. They were covering half of her face, but to be honest, she looked more cute with that for me... I said for me? I meant Alan... Yes! Alan would definitely like how she looked right now!

"Maybe we arrived in not great moment?" Bunny asked, seeing that they probably dragged her out of the bed.

"No, no!" She said and yawned again. She was sooo cute here! I mean... Alan would say that... "There is always great time and place to host one of you best friends! Come here" She opened door more wide and let them enter. Despite the couple expected there will be a mess all around her house, there was everything in great order. The party would be explanation of how she looked like. Maybe she didn't look bad at the moment, but still, sleepy eyes and little twist on her face made them thinking there something was going on in the night "Want something to drink? Cold or hot?"

"Maybe coffee?" Fox said "Carrots what you want?"

"Maybe a tea?"

"Okey-dokey! Take a sit"

"Well..." Judy started as she took a sit with Nick "If we can ask... You were sleeping?"

"Yes... I'm looking that bad?"

"No! I just..."

"Don't need to excuse. Yeah, I just wake up... Sorry, I wouldn't expect you two" She pulled out two cups and brewed water.

"A party or something else?" Now Nick asked.

"No, actually... I just wanted to sleep as long as I could"

"A lazy day, huh? Sometimes I have these days too"

"I wouldn't call it like that..."

"Okay, another way..." Nick interrupted her "What you were doing before you come back home?"

"I was in Alan's place, you don't remember?"

"And you came back that late?"

"No! Okay... I just wanted to make time pass faster... Since Alan left..."

"Oh, I almost forgot" It seemed like fox really forgot about yesterday's doings "When he comes back?"

"He's out for three days..." Gazelle sighed and started pouring hot water in the cups "Three entire long days without that wolf... Too long for me. I just wanted to sleep as long as could to need less time to wait for him"

"So why you wouldn't go with him?"

"I meant to be in my studio now, but yesterday they called me that I don't need to went over there... And it was too late. Alan and Sam were in airport already"

"You waited for him five years, and now you can't wait few days?"

"Are you kidding Nick? I love him! You can't imagine how much I miss him!" Now Gazelle joined to them on the couch with their drinks.

"By the way" Now Judy started and pointed herself with paw "You need to talk with this bunny about it, don't you think? How it was with him?"

"More than wonderful! I just felt so right with him close to me. And a fact I could sleep with him? I was on cloud nine!"

"Sam didn't destroy it?"

"You kidding? She was that quiet like she wasn't here. Maybe she felt it would be better to let us spend some time together? But enough about me... Let's talk about you two" She looked at Judy with the grin.

"If you mean that..." Judy said, grabbed Nick's muzzle and kissed his lips. Then she said: "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Holy moly! So you finally are together? That's soo cute! I guess you are the happiest couple on the world. I just saw what your real feelings are for so long. You just meant to be together!"

"Yeah... I know I'm cursed with this bunny..."

"Very funny..." Now she looked at fox with round smile "You said something else over hour ago, when we... you know" She said and giggled.

"Huh?" Nick become little bit red on his face and moved his ears back "You promised something..."

"Don't worry Nicky" Gazelle interrupted them "I won't ask about details of that" It seemed like pray knew what Judy had in her mind "Have any plans for next few days?"

"I don't think so... Have free time for now. How about you, Carrots?" Judy nodded to let them now she's actually free too.

"So I have idea. Since I want time to pass faster and you won't go anywhere... Maybe you two move in my house for those few days? We can do something together. How about that?"

"Well... the place is big, and definitely we will find something to do... It could be actually great. What you think, Nicky?"

"I think that's a great idea. Just will go to home to bring my PS4. I just need to finally play WWII, especially Final Reich... Oh man! This will be nuts!"

"Don't forget to also bring clothes, dumb foxy. I'm going with you. Need to take few things from home as well"

"Wonderful! I will lick myself into a shape meanwhile!"


	29. Paper Chase

_**Chapter 29: Paper chase**_

It took 40 minutes before Nick and Judy came back with their stuff. Those 40 minutes were enough to let Gazelle put herself in great order, and prepare something that she could use later. Actually, 40 minutes seemed to be minimum she needed, because they actually arrived a minute after she prepared everything. Knowing everything is right, and she's not looking... bad now, Gazelle in pretty good mood opened them the door. As she let them enter, she saw that Fox carried few suitcases on his paws, making his visibility low, or even close to zero. Also, it seemed they were pretty heavy. As he was waiting for her to open, his knees bowed under him.

"Where I can set it down?" He asked as he realized that Gazelle opened door.

"Nicky?" She was surprised a little, seeing fox covered with his stuff "Put it somewhere in living room" For this sentence, Nick came in and put what he was carrying next to the couch "To be honest? I expected that fox don't need actually that many things"

"Because I don't... Most of this is Judy's stuff..." Now he head to the door again.

"Where going?" Gazelle asked, seeing that Nick almost left outside.

"Going for another round"

"Another round? There is even more?"

"Just only one more thing" He started walking away "But really important!" He shouted out after a while. At this moment Judy joined to Gazelle in the hall, entering by the same door Nick left a moment ago.

"Pretty useful fox, huh? That's why I love him! I didn't need to carry even one thing! I love this predator" Hearing that Gazelle only sighed "Hey, something's wrong?"

"No. I was just... You reminded me about my predator..."

"You know time is relentless, and it passes even faster when have fun? That's why we are here! You will see! We can do many things together, had a lot of fun and great time. Then we can have girl talk! Only you and me! Imagine that - talking about whatever topic we want entire night! Time will just fly, and what's after that, Alan come back sooner" As she said last word Nick, carrying only one pretty small, comparing to other things he brought here, flat and light box.

"How I could forgot about my love?"

"Your love?" Gazelle asked. It seemed like she really liked this sentence. And actually she did, because it gave her an idea.

"Gelle just say, that you have internet here. And's that's free for your guests"

"You think where am I living? Under the stone? Of course I have it, silly!"

"That's fucking great! Round 50+, here I coming"

"Nick!" Bunny said when she heard, that her boyfriend actually want to play "We are here for playing, or we came here to our friend?"

"No, it's okay" Gazelle interrupted the Bunny, that seemed to getting on the wave "But firstly... We going for a dinner, and then I have something special planned for us"

"Huh? Something special?" Judy seemed to be interested about this surprise. But it was another way with her fox.

"A dinner? Fantastic! What our great chef prepared for us today? I'm starving actually!"

"Not me, but my great cooks. Just need to check the buffet in the main chamber"

"So what we waiting for, prays?" Hungry predator said, grabbed Judy and Gelle's hands and pulled them after him.

Nick actually had no problem to find the way to the place. After longer while of getting through villa's complex halls, fox dragged girls to the chamber that Gazelle said moments ago. Even he was impressed when he realized he entered the right hall. Everything was prepared here. Table covered up, buffet full of greats and just prepared food... just like prepared for queen in her kingdom.

"Wow!" Nick said, seeing all that things "C'mon, let's eat already!" And he was the first one who get himself a plate.

Actually I don't think you want to read about eating animals, Am I right? Well, so let's go over the things that actually happened after that, because for me, and especially for our couple, those were pretty interesting... and it was fun in general for them.

"Man..." Nick said, as he felt he's full when everything disappeared from his plate. Everyone was impressed, seeing how much Nick can put in his belly "I can't remember the last time I ate that much..." He was about to say something more, but actually his pretty loud belch interrupted him.

"Nick!" Judy shouted out and become red on her face a little, knowing what her boyfriend actually did.

"You piggy!" Gazelle said and giggled.

"Don't offend any pigs here, Gelle" Bunny said and started looking at Nick with mad look.

"Okay..." He started, when he realized Judy is not glad about this fact "I'm sorry..." He said with his ears folded back a little.

"Excuse me" Gazelle said instantly and stood up "Need to use the rest room... And by the way, don't wait for me here. It's going to take me... a longer while" She said and left them alone in the chamber.

"Can you actually stop embarrassing your girlfriend?"

"What? It's not my fault... And I said sorry already..." Now Nick looked like he had something in his sights. His target was a piece of paper, laying on the table right next to Gazelle's plate. Curious fox couldn't help himself, and after a while of looking at it, he grabbed it.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

"I don't actually... know..."

"What, you forgot how to read?"

"Very funny..."

"So read it!"

"I really like, that you actually will stay here with me here. But... I actually have great idea! Since you are both detectives... I have a proposition. I want to play. More info on the verso...?" Without more ado, Nick turned the note to it's second side and started reading again: How fast can you find out the place I have in mind? It shouldn't be any problem to as great officers as you. The welcome... Is this the clue?"

"Give me that!" Bunny jumped of her chair and took a page from him. Then she read it in her mind by herself "Welcome... What she could have on her mind..."

"You really want to play her game?" Nick seemed to be surprised, hearing that Judy actually started wondering about the clue.

"Why not? It will be fun! And at least you won't spend rest of day playing your stupid games"

"Whatever... I just wanted to do boss fight tonight"

"I don't care what you wanted, because now we have a case to solve!" She said and was about to leave the table, but Nick asked her a favor.

"Carrots" When she heard that, she turned around to him "I wanna kiss first" He said, closed his eyes and made kissy face. Instead of feeling her lips on his, he could only feel how she grabbed his paw and strongly pulled him with her.

"We don't have time for this, Nicky! We need to work now!" Now she started walking with him beside her don't having clear destination.

"What a bunny..." Poor fox said and sighed "I just wanted a kiss..."

"When we will be done with this, you will have as many kisses as you wish. Treat it as your prize"

"But detective..."

"Something is wrong? Don't like this idea"

"I love it! It's just... Where do we going?" Hearing this, bunny that was still holding his paw stopped and let his paw go.

"That's a good question..." She looked at the page left by Gazelle again "Welcome..." She whispered, when she read the message again "Welcome..." Now she started looking around the place "I know!"

"Know what?"

"What she meant, my foxy. You remember, where Gelle was greeting her guest for the party?"

"Reception area... The place where you can greet... Oh, you sly bunny!"

"Dumb fox... She meant reception! Let's go and find out if we are right!"

With little bit faster steps, duo headed to the reception. Actually, you know that big part of Gazelle's villa seems like a hotel? Many numbered rooms, two big banqueting halls with few smaller ones, reception, kitchen and all that stuff. This area is mainly using for Wild Nights here, but continually it's ready for every Gazelle's idea, like another big event or something. Despite the fact, that this area of... hotel is pretty big, this complex still contains a lot of different places. Even some places, that Gazelle still didn't show to our couple. But now let's go back to our detectives.

"Look around Nicky" After a while of being in reception area with fox, Judy said "Maybe she hid it somewhere"

"I don't think so..." Nick grabbed bunny's head and directed her sight to the wall. The wall, that another page was looming on.

"Aha!" Now Judy came closer to this wall and collected the paper from it. Then started looking closely at it.

"And...? What she writes this time?"

"Alan's neck..."

"What?"

"What you heard. Only those two words"

"Give me that!" Nick collected paper from her "That's strange..."

"Wait. Alan have tattoo on his neck, right?"

"Yeah... But..." Now Fox started looking at one of the big, red pots with nice looking flowers in it, standing along the wall "Maybe one of these?"

"Why you think so?"

"His tattoo is red. Just like those pods"

"That's an idea!"

The couple started checking the flowers and pods, looking for next potential clue from the star. But it seemed like Nick's idea didn't coincide with Gazelle's thinking. They found nothing.

"Well..." Nick started, when he looked over the last flowerpod "I guess you know Gazelle's thoughts better than me..."

"Maybe it's not the color, but actually the meaning of it. What exactly he got on neck?"

"Some kind of symbol"

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Alan never told me that..." And yes, Alan didn't tell Nick or Judy about meaning of this tattoo. He talked about it with Gazelle when laying with her in bed "But also there is a number"

"Maybe she meant the number, then?"

"There is only one way to know... Let's go bunny"

"Where?"

"To find room 115"

Maybe Gazelle showed Judy the place already, but still she had problems to recognize where everything is. Because of that, she needed to fool around through halls, looking for their room.

"109... 110..." Nick was counting, looking at another doors with numbers on them "113... 114... And voila! 115!"

"And another hint" Judy said, looking at another page, pinned to door. This time Nick collected it, and take a closer look at it "And...?"

"And I don't know..." He seemed to don't know what to do with this prompting. Seeing that Judy wants to see what's on this page, he showed it to her. Both of them had razzmatazz in heads. The catchword was really... odd. Or should I say drawing, because there wasn't even one word. Little piece of paper was representing two hearts drawn by Gazelle. Also there was simple bunny's face inside one of them, and question mark inside the second heart. And that was it.

"Well... I think she meant me here" Judy said, pointing the head with bunny's ears and nose "But what is second thing..." Don't knowing what to do, Judy collected page from Nick and looked at the reverse of it. There were two words "For Nick..." She read short sentence and dropped her ears "Nick! So does it mean... You have second love?"

"No dumby... I love just you"

"Prove it!" She said and stamped her paw. Then she closed her eyes and pointed on lips. Instead of kissing her, Nick took page from her "Hey! Kiss!"

"We have no time for this. We need to solve this case, did you forgot detective?" Hearing this sentence, bunny folded her arms and showed him tongue. The Fox only chuckled and continued thinking about sense of clue, but this time knowing little more - it had some connection with him.

"What you waiting for? Call her Nick!"

"Who you mean?"

"I mean this vixen I saw earlier today! It's definitely about her!"

"Hey, that's actually good idea!" He said and pulled out his phone.

"Nick!" Judy screamed seeing what he's doing. It seems like she was really jealous of him "Only tell me, that you really note her number down!"

"Okay, okay..." Seeing how she reacted, Nick kneed in front of her, hid his phone and opened his arms without saying anything "C'mon Carrots" He invited her to his wraps. He didn't need to wait long to feel this lovely feeling of having his love close to him. Without saying anything, she wrapped him and sink her head in his shoulder.

"Now I really want a kiss" She broke the silence after a while. And actually she received what she wanted. Gently and smooth kiss on lips "Why you do this to me? You think you can play with your girl like that?"

"I just wanted to make you kiss with me. You didn't want to earlier, so I found the way"

"Sly fox..."

"Dumb bunny" Now Nick stopped hugging her with one paw, grabbed the page in it and started watching it. When she was still hugged to him, fox was thinking about meaning of this "Maybe..." He started after a longer while of thinking "Maybe it's about PS4?"

"Really?"

"Mhm. I guess Gazelle heard me when I called it my love"

"But... that's impossible. You said it when we came back with our things. And she would actually have no time to prepare all of that"

"You know there's only one way to find out?" He asked and stood up "Let's go"

The couple made their way back to Gazelle's home. I mean obviously the place they left briefcases earlier. They discovered that fox was right in a moment they looked at box with Nick's console inside. The key was laying on that box. A key and tag with number 115 on it.

"Points here for you, detective Wilde" Judy said as she grabbed the key "Now let's find out what she's playing with us!"

The couple came back to door of room they meant to enter. They expected that this is the end. They just felt like they will find something behind this door. Something that Gazelle hid before them. But actually, they knew they were wrong when entered the room.

"Nothing can stop us!" Bunny said as Nick opened the door with key.

The room seemed to be normal. Just like a room in five-star hotel. There was only one thing that was out of this normality. Another page. This time it was laying on the bed.

"Another clue?" Seemed to be surprised, bunny grabbed next page. This time Gazelle decided to start giving them hints by words again "Flowing water..." Nick read sentence on paper, then he turned it around "There is even more... Hint: go to the garden"

"What now?"

"Now? We going outside"

Just as Nick said, he left with his bunny to the garden. They could see again this great sight of big complex of her garden. I hope you remember how this garden looks like. If you don't, you can refresh your memory by reading chapter 12.

"She said flowing water, right? This can't be that easy"

"What you mean, bunny?"

"I mean the fountain. What's more it could be?" She asked, grabbed his paw and started pulling him along the pavement to fountain. When they reached it, bunny looked inside the deep of water that was flowing in it. Under lazy water here, on the bottom of fountain, she found another page. Of course, page needed some protection from the water, right? And actually it got it, because the paper was inside waterproof... case? Or I should call it a foil?

"And what it says this time?"

"I think..." Bunny started, looking at it "I don't know. Like on moon? The hell that means?"

"Like on moon..." Nick repeated after her, and started looking around the place "Maybe this?" He asked, pointing at big, glassy biodome.

"Why you think?"

"This would be actually perfect to keep flowers inside alive even on moon, don't you think? And it looks like part of complex on moon. I mean, remarkable and unusual" He answered her directly.

"That's it Nick! Let's go check it! I want to already know what she prepared for us"

Not wasting more time, couple reached the dome. They were almost to enter the main entrance of it, but they actually didn't need to go any further. The another clue was laying on the ground before the entrance. The password was clear and direct this time. Maybe it was little bit longer, but still it was clear.

"Awesome!" Judy started reading "Another thing is much more obvious. Just go to the pools area in my villa. If have a trouble to find it, ask guard or someone for the way"

The couple, that knew they are close to end now and being more curious about what it is, made their way back to her villa and tried to find this pool area Gazelle was writing about. Despite the fact they needed some time to actually find where it is and reach it, the couple found the place.

They were actually surprised that they didn't know about this area when they actually entered it. Glossy walls, few pools in the area with lawn chairs next to them and even bar. To be honest, it looked more like a waterpark. There was even few slides. But the best thing was definitely glossy walls, making area to more spacious and more opened. I guess your imagination will work here great.

"That's a nice place!" Judy said, seeing those all pools with lazy water inside them "Perfect place for lovely evenings! Am I right, fox?"

"Yeah, but we still need to find another clue, did you forget? You shouldn't distract yourself that easily on our duty"

"And I think I found it"

Now Judy and Nick walked over to the lawn chair they found the clue on. This time the page was bigger, reminding an A4. Not only paper was bigger, but also the message on it was longer:

Damn you! I knew you will find this page sooner or later... If I'm not here inside one of the pools, that means you actually won. Well, You are great detectives, no one can say that you aren't. And yeah, I know. It was just a little game from me, but actually it was fun, wasn't it? And maybe you wonder now what you gonna get for that. Just look around. Can use whatever you want here. If I'm still not here, will join you soon. Enjoy your prize... and each other.

"Well..." Judy started when both of them read the message "I guess it's all about just us now, Nicky" She put paper back on the chair, grabbed Nick's pants and slipped them out of him.

"Carrots?" Surprised a little Nick asked innocently "You... You really want to do it here?"

"What?" She asked and giggled "No you silly! We won't go to water with clothes on!" Now she started undressing herself "Need to take off your shirt by yourself. What you waiting for? Faster!" She was chivying him along as she was taking of her top. Then she could feel how fox grabbed her and lifted up "Nick? What you gonna do?" Without giving her any answer, fox came over pool's edge and... threw her into the water. He jumped after her. Now, when both of them broke the surface after a while of being under water, Nick grabbed wet bunny again, elevated her to his level and started kissing with her.

"You did so well my fox..." Judy said when they disconnected their lips.

"But you know that it was just some kind of paper chase? And we will need to hard much harder tasks than Gelle's game"

"And you know what? We will deal them without any problems... And know why? Because we are the best duo on entire world" She said and started kissing him again.

Now, the couple was waiting for Gazelle to then spend great evening in the pool together.


	30. You argue with ones

_**Chapter 30: You argue with ones...**_

The pair got really great time while soaking themselves in the pool. As Gazelle tell in last clue, she joined them little bit later, when our couple already was settled by their being. After spending some time in pools, trio left from the water when it was setting. They actually spent a lot of time here. Trying every attraction here like every slide, smaller pools with bubbles and massage option... No one could expect, that having fun in the water can make time flies that fast. When they came back to Gazelle's home, Nick left the girls to finally do his gamer's things. Meanwhile, the girls did what Judy said earlier. Just had a girl talk in Gazelle's bedroom... pretty long one. I don't actually know what they were talking about, because I'm not a girl, but I can say that they really enjoyed this time. Especially Gazelle. She had prone to spend rest of the evening with bunny. And she actually did. They were talking until Judy fell asleep. When that happened, Gazelle carried her to Nick. And he was sleeping as well. She left them alone and let them sleep, to later go dreaming as well. When she was in bed already, she was glad how fast this day ended. Why? Because she was closer to the day when Alan comes back.

The next day was... different. Everyone woke up pretty early. The weather outside was... normal. Nothing unusual. The thing was... that actually no one got idea what they could do. One option was a lazy day, but no one was really convinced to it. Maybe Nick could play on his console and Judy could sleep even entire day, but they wanted to really do something. When eating breakfast, they were thinking about few scenarios, but no one could really propose something that other ones would like. At some moment they even decided to stay in villa and do nothing, but at least the bunny got idea where to actually go. And it was interesting place.

"So..." Gazelle started when heard bunny's idea "You want me to go to department with you?"

"Of course! I can't imagine how Bogo and Clawhauser will react when introduce you to them"

"I don't know..."

"Don't know what? C'mon! You gonna see many things. It will be fun!"

"Things like what?"

"Like our new office I told you yesterday about" Okay, that's the only thing I know girls talked about in Gelle's bedroom "Archives, CCTV rooms and much more"

"You think they will let us show her such places?" Now Nick asked.

"I think they won't be able to say no to that great star"

"That's a good point... I just want to see how this old timer react"

"Nick, can you really stop calling him like that?" Judy seemed to don't like the way Nick was treating Bogo "At least he's your boss"

"Yeah, yeah... I know..."

"Backing to you..." Now Judy looked at Gazelle "What you think?"

"Why not"

After eating the breakfast, and doing stuff that usually doing at morning before leaving home, trio went to bunny and fox's work place by one of Gazelle's limo. When they arrived, their first destination was Clawhauser behind his desk on the middle of the hall. There wasn't actually many animals at that moment. Maybe that's better for her. If more mmals would see her here, most of them would lost it's mind, and they would start crawling all around her. But fortunately there was only him, and actually he didn't see her. He was looking for something under his desk with his head hidden. Gazelle already heard how crazy he is on her point. So she actually decided to speak to him as the first one.

"Excuse me" She started as she reached his place. Our couple was watching everything from behind, being curious how he will react.

"With what can I help you lady?" He asked, still looking for something under the desk. It seemed like he didn't recognized her by hearing her voice.

"You know I'm looking for one predator they told me I can find here called Clawhauser. Can you help me?"

"You actually hit the right place, because..." He looked up with his head and now saw her. When he become knowing who actually she is, predator boggled. He didn't know what he should do know.

"Because...?" She asked "Because you are Clawhauser, right?"

"I... I..." He started stumbling "A-actually... Yeah..."

"And I'm Gazelle" She said and offered her hand. Now Clawhauser lost his mind. He couldn't actually imagine that he will even touch her. Slowly, and feeling how his heart started pounding faster, he grabbed her paw and gave him handshake "How you doing?" Pray decided to play with him a little. She knew that he don't know what to do. She even found him as cute and adorable now.

"I think good actually..."

"So that's great!"

"What such a big star does in place like this?"

"You know... Actually I want to talk with your boss. Where he is?"

"Now...? Office number 35... On the same floor..."

"Thanks pretty boy" She said and giggled "See you later, I guess"

"See..."He said as she was walking away "...you..." Now he saw Judy and Nick going after Gazelle.

"Hey Clawhauser" Bunny greeted him.

"Hi..." With butterflies in tummy and feeling warm on his heart predator answered. He still was on cloud nine. He couldn't actually believe with who he had short talk moment ago.

The next destination was Bogo's office. The one who was the most curious about boss' reaction was Nick. He really wanted to see how he will react. When they were about to enter his office, bunny stopped the fox.

"Listen Nick. If you will call Bogo with one of your lines... I will kill you"

"Okay... I said that I will keep my tongue in mouth"

"I hope so..." She said before knocking the door. Then trio entered his office.

"Nick, Judy?" He asked when saw them "...and Gazelle?" He seemed to be shocked. That great star in his office? Of course, he had few chances to see her in here earlier, but this visit surprised him "Why you are here?"

"Actually we just wanted to meet our great boss" Nick said.

"I don't mean you Wilde, but Gazelle..."

"Oh, you know..." Gazelle started, came closer to his desk and took a sit in front of him "I just wanted to talk"

"About...?"

"Oh, Mr. Bogo... Do you really need a great reason to come to someone you actually like?" Everyone saw how this sentence affected on him. Judy just felt how Nick wanted to throw one of his terms about her boss. She decided to interrupt it.

"Actually we need to leave you two alone here. Need to talk with this fox. Have a great time" She said, grabbed his paw and dragged him out of office.

"Hey, something happened?" He asked, when she closed the door when they were already out of room.

"Yeah, you happened! You said you will keep your tongue in mouth... and I just saw how you wanted use one of your famous lines!"

"What the fuck Judy? How you can know it? You are reading in my mind or what?"

"No! But actually I know my boyfriend and I know what he wanted to say!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU? You are officer Nick, and actually you need to treat everyone here with respect"

"You want to teach me how my behavior should look like?"

"No, but you actually promised me that you will stop doing that!"

"I didn't say anything this time and I wasn't about to say it. That's a first thing. And a second thing is that you aren't angel as well"

"What?"

"Remember what you promised me in the car yesterday? You sworn to keep our sweet secret only for us... And I guess that you told her everything last evening! I guess she even know how I sounded like when cumming..."

"Nick! I promised and I kept that as a secret!"

"How I can be sure about that? You are my girlfriend Judy, and I know you! You just couldn't help yourself to say it to her"

"Nick, I'm not a fox like you to false swearing"

"And what that meant right now?!" He almost shouted out when asking. It seemed like argue's fire was getting bigger.

"That meant - I'm not like you! Just look at yourself! You would be no one without me. Hear that? NO ONE! You would keep being a weasel with Finnick!"

"You say you saved my life with this shitty job? Fucking great!"

"Fuck off the officer job! I guess you still need to grow to be real detective"

"Very funny, you know what, I'm leaving. Have fucking great time being nice police puppy!"

"Finally! No one wants a fox here!" This sentence hurt Nick. It reminded him the situation he experienced as little scout. With tear in his eye he left Judy behind. He even didn't say good bye to Clawhauser. He just left department. Judy actually was glad seeing him leaving. She was too angry at him that moment. She only was glad for now. It turned the other side little bit later.

Maybe Gazelle heard everything, or it was just a great timing, but she left after a moment Nick left department.

"And how it was?" Bunny asked her when seeing her. It seemed like she didn't care about fox that, what she didn't know that moment, left with deep sadness.

"Just normal talk I guess. Nothing special in there"

"Why you left that early, then?"

"I saw how he felt alone with me. I just don't want to strain his heart. So... What's our next destination?"

"Maybe archives? You should see this room with substantial files in those all big lockers!" Judy seemed like she wanted to forgot about the Fox for now.

"I don't know if I really should... Civs can access areas like that?"

"You are not normal civ, but a great star. And don't wanna see it? Never have been curious how it looks like?"

"Actually... You convinced me"

And few moment later they entered the room that was filled up with smell of paper. Pretty special and meaningful for Judy. She needed to dig up those all files. Of course, in digital era most of things are laid up on servers. Bunny just loved this place, because it reminded her about her job, and about how she was working back in the days here with Nick. With Nick... That's it. Judy couldn't get him out of her mind now. She was thinking about the words she said to him. Maybe it was just minutes ago, but as Gazelle had fun burrowing the drawers, Judy felt void inside. Despite the fact she really liked this place... She couldn't enjoy it's scent and a fact she was here. She started thinking really deep about that fox.

"Judy" Now Gazelle's voice started coming over her mind, interrupting her thoughts "Judy?" She asked thoughtful bunny, kneed in front of her and grabbed her shoulder "Something is wrong?"

"No, no..." Even the way Gazelle kneed and grabbed her reminded her that fox. She couldn't really stand long without him. And she started slowly getting that "I just... No matter" Now she turned her mood into pretty normal and relaxed. She walked away from Gazelle a little and started looking around "What you think about this place? Awesome, huh?"

"Pretty interesting, but I guess I won't get your perspective here. I'm not officer, so..."

"Don't worry. I will show you our new office. It's nuts!" Now she grabbed her paw "You must see it!"

Like Bunny said, she took her to show her their new office. She was really proud of it, and she felt pride and happiness as she opened the door and let her in. Gazelle was really impressed seeing those all stuff in there. She was surprised, that office can contain that all amenities. She was just impressed in the same way our duo was when first time saw it.

"Wow! You were right! This office is awesome" Now Gazelle sat on the bed "And that bed! Just luxurious! You used it already?"

Now the Bunny recognized the night she was sleeping here with him. The day she finally told him the truth. And a day she kissed with him the first time. And how they spent that evening. Vine, kisses and going sleep together. It was just perfect day. Getting new office, that fox as her partner... And it wasn't that long ago. It was even two days ago. And what happened yesterday... Their sex. Oh boy. When Judy only recognized how she made him cum and how then he got upsides with her... She really felt bad now. She wanted this fox next to her now. She felt like she shouldn't really argue with him like that. And someone may say that it wasn't that bad argue, but for the Bunny and fox it was... To much. If someone really love someone, he really wish to evade argues like that. But sometimes they are actually important. They could elevate relations between couple even higher. But it wasn't the way the Bunny was thinking right now. She felt like she already got even closer to him, and all what she wanted was just him now.

"Alright Judy" Bunny's thought about Nick got again interrupted by Gazelle "You need to tell me bunny what's wrong. I can see that something actually is" She said and started patting place on the bed next to her. Judy didn't wait to join her. She felt like this conversation could help her a little "And by the way, where is Nick?" She asked when bunny was sitting next to her.

"That's a thing... He left"

"He left? Where?"

"I don't know... We had an argue when you were in Bogo's office..."

"Alright, you know I'm good friend. I'm all hearings now"

"Well..." She said and started playing with her dropped ear "I don't like the way Nick treat this job sometimes... He's very rude to Bogo, and... I just wanted to convince him to change his behavior sometimes... Then he started turning tables on himself. And then he said how he hate this job, and..." She broke her sentence.

"And...?"

"And I said him he can leave because... no one wants fox here..."

"It sounds not good, but keep your chin up! It's gonna be okay. I guess he took taxi and he's in villa right now"

"How? You think guardsman would let him in?"

"Of course! They had orders to let enter you two whenever you want"

"But I don't think so he is... I think he left somewhere. Maybe to meet his fellas... And that's not good... I feel like I should maybe talk with him?" Wow, the Bunny regretted it pretty fast.

"I have an idea then. Let's go find out if he's in villa, and if he's not I'm gonna show you my word in biodome. You can't imagine how relaxing it can be being inside this dome"

"Maybe you are right..." Bunny wasn't in this big dome before. Curious mixed with feeling of relaxation came all over her mind. Why she was curious is obvious, but relaxation? Actually, she just felt like it would be better to listen Gazelle. Just calm down and wait for what's coming.

30 minutes later the duo of prays came back to house. And how you think? Gazelle was right saying that Nick may be in here already? Well... No. He actually wasn't. So prays decided to do their thing to make time flies faster. Maybe Judy was curious how this dome looks like, but she felt like it can't hold her inside for more than quarter. She was wrong. Inside this glossy dome, there was many things that made bunny want so stay here long. Sooo long. What things you may ask. Well... some kind of blowers, working irrigating system. Even reproducers playing bird's twitters. Those all things combined with fact how it felt being inside made Judy relaxed and she wanted to stay here for little bit longer. And saying little bit longer I mean... two hours. Yep. Two hours of just chilling in heart of many flower types crop.

After these two hours, the prays cam back to villa again. And Nick was still absence like before, and no one actually knew where he was.

"Maybe he's in his house now?" Gazelle threw the sentence, when brought the Bunny sitting on the couch cup of tea "You don't need to actually worry about him. He's a fox. And foxes have their own paths" Now she sat next to the bunny.

"I know, but I just want to talk with him... I just feel bad for what I said. And if I know him, and I know that I know him well, it won't be that easy to just have conversation with him"

"Relax Judy... You just exaggerating now. You will have a great talk and everything will be like before"

"I hope so..." Judy wasn't actually sure if Nick will be prone to clarify things with her. She felt like she shouldn't really say some words. Despite the fact it was just little argue, she felt like it was a serious problem in their relation.

And at this moment someone entered. It was missing fox.

"Hello Gelle" He said as he entered living room and saw girls sitting on the sofa.

"Where have you been Nicky?" Judy asked instantly, don't letting Gazelle doing more than just grin to the Fox.

"Pfff... Now Nicky? Actually, what do you care?"

"Nick!? I asked, WHERE, the hell have you been!"

"That's not your business"

"Nick!"

"I can only say I met Juila" Now he looked like he was about to leave living room "If want something Gelle, I will be playing in room" He said, entered the room he got his stuff inside and closed the door.

"I told you so!" Now Judy looked at Gazelle.

"If you want we can actually..."

"No Gelle" She didn't let her finish "I need to be alone now... Gonna to be in other room if need something..." She said and left Gazelle alone here. When she was passing by room Nick was in, she couldn't help herself and cried out "You and that vixen can kiss my ass!" She called words out and banged with door from other room sooo loudly and closed herself inside.

"Holy shit..." Sitting now alone Gazelle thought "That's done it!" One the one hand, Gazelle was happy a little, because she knew she's closer to day the Alan comes back, but in the other hand she felt really bad knowing that pray and predator are mad at each other. She couldn't imagine herself in the same situation with Alan. She really wanted to help, but she actually felt it would be better to, like Judy said, left them alone and let them to deal with it by themselves.


	31. Longed-for return

Note: Maybe it took me over a month to update this chapter, but I needed a break. I was burning out... But now I'm back, and I hope you got nice Christmas time. It's obviously too late to wish merry Christmas, but it's still time to say something about new year. So little bit to early, but happy new year!

 _ **Chapter 31: Longed-for return**_

Well... Maybe first day ended for Gazelle pretty fast cause of having fun with her friends, but second one seemed to be... longer. Much longer. Not only because of not having possibility to do spend time with the couple, but also because she couldn't get out of her head their argument. You know how magnanimous she is. As she was thinking about it, she recalled Alan. And it was making clock ticking even slower. Long day - with this one sentence Gazelle could describe how it felt. But at least she reached the evening, and from evening it's pretty close to next day, right? Well... She only thought in this way. With every hour closer to next day every next one was getting longer. At some point she thought she will die if won't do something. Judy and Nick weren't seen here since Judy nervously closed herself in the room. Pray was soo curious how they doing, but she felt that she shouldn't put her nose in their business. And then... salvation for bored star! Alan texted her on Whatsapp.

"What's up my lady?" As she read frist sentence from him, she felt great and... fluffy inside, knowing that wolf let her know he's alive "How you doing without your predator?" Pray didn't wait too long to text him back.

"Tbh? Poorly..."

"The hell...? Why?"

"Nick n Judy..."

"Something happened?"

"Mhm..."

"Just let me come back. Maybe I pay visit tomorrow"

"Maybe? No way you won't! You have to!"

"If you say so. Just need to take Sam to her home before"

"When arrive then?"

"When done with everything in Zootopia. Now we're about to fly out. 10 hours and on the spot. See you at the morning"

"Hell... I'm waiting ^^"

Ten hours? Damn, Gazelle felt like those hours will take forever. But there were bright sides as well. She knew that at the most of this time she will sleep, because it's evening already, and also she knew now that he's coming. She just wanted to see him so much right now. She even had thoughts about telling him that she's in love with him.

The curiosity about how the antagonized couple is doing just disappeared. Well, she still felt some kind of grief inside cause of that, but she seemed to most likely having Alan in her mind now. Thinking about that wolf could make her even insane now! Because she really didn't have any plans or ideas what to do, she decided to go to sleep earlier today.

000

As Gazelle woke up she looked at the clock... 8 a.m. Seeing what time it was, she felt much better and seemed to be upraised. She knew that her wolf means to arrive soon. In great mood she licked herself into shape and left bedroom. There was still no one in living room. Not living soul. And at this moment she recognized the last things that happened between Nick and Judy yesterday.

"*Maybe it's okay now with them?*" She thought and decided to check something. She saw that it was still dark in Nick's room "*Curtained window? Maybe she's sleeping with him right now*" Well, there was only one way to find it out and Gazelle knew it. She slowly and carefully opened the door, trying to as quiet as possible. She knew that the animal or animals inside are sleeping. She wasn't wrong. When entered dark room, she saw almost naked predator laying with blanket next to him. She came little bit closer to the bed, to see if Judy is here with him, but there was no bunny around. Moreover, the light that was coming inside through opened doors combined with some sound she made seemed to be enough to woke up fox.

"Gelle...?" He asked with sleepy voice, yawned, opened his eyes slowly and started stretching himself "Something happened? What time is it?" He threw questions at her.

"Nothing really Nicky, I'm just looking if I left something here" She lied "And it's 8 o'clock" Now she turned around and reached the door.

"Can I sleep longer then? I went to bed sooo late..."

"So don't play your games that long" She said and giggled and grabbed the handle "Of course you can" Now she closed the door. Seeing that actually nothing really changed with the couple, Gazelle decided to take care of herself now. She thought there is no sense to bother the Bunny about it. Judy said she wants to be alone, and actually she was respecting it... for now, because her personality won't let her ask bunny about it later. Pray headed to the kitchen to have morning eat. She decided on meal that Alan prepared her few days ago. If you remember name of that you can be proud of yourself. That's right - frittata. After few minutes when prepared it, she prepared everything on the table and brewed herself a tea. It was actually the first time, but she actually dealt with this challenge pretty great. She was about to taste a piece of her work, but then...

Knock knock! The knocking to door resonated. You can't imagine how pray jumped from the chair when heard that. She knew that Alan should arrive soon, but she expected him to come little bit later. Or it was someone else...? Gazelle was convinced that it's the Wolf she loves and don't care about anything else. She just wanted to let him in, hug to him and maybe get kiss from him... or the other round. But when opened door and saw the form outside, she banged a wall a little.

"Yes...?" She asked. Instead of seeing the Wolf she really wanted right now she saw... something little bit different than she expected. Maybe it was still a wolf that got snow white fur, but he also had red eyes and red... fringe on top of his head. She couldn't actually believe that there is animal that looks that similar to her wolf "Alan?" She asked innocently.

"Who else it could be? You don't recognize your friend? Oh, c'mon!" At this moment, by hearing his voice and his reaction, Gazelle was clearly sure who he was. Without asking needless question about this change in his look, she jumped on him and hugged to him. At least that's the same wolf, right? "Haha!" Wolf laughed as she gripped to him and hugged her back. He enjoyed this warm feeling as great as she, or even better "Surprised or what?"

"Alie! Finally here!" She started stroking back of his head "I missed you so much..." Now she sheared off him "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was outside the coutry, did you forget already?"

"No, you silly" Now she started looking at place, where he had red pelage "I mean your fur! When you dyed it? And your eyes!"

"Well, maybe talk about it inside?"

"So what waiting for?" She asked and was about to drag him inside by pulling his hand, but wolf seemed like he didn't want to enter.

"Not so fast" He said standing still.

"Huh?"

"You forgot about something... Give me your cheek"

Don't knowing what he had on his mind, Gazelle innocently and slowly did the thing he wanted. And when he actually did that thing, damn... Gazelle was surprised she forgot about that. Well, when she showed him her cheek, he kissed it really, really gently, making smooch sound once. Then he disconnected his lips from her face, but then he touched her here with them again, making the same sound this time as well. Just little thing, but both of them really liked it. When they were done with this, Gazelle only giggled and dragged him inside.

"Holy!" He seemed to be surprised when saw what was on the table "So you liked my fare, huh? I hope it's not for me"

"I actually prepared it for myself, but..."

"No! Don't need to worry about me. I won't eat. I only want to rest now... I'm so tired after all of this" Now Gazelle sat to the table and put Alan on the chair next to her.

"If you be a nice wolf and tell me why you looks like that, maybe I let you go on the bed in my bedroom. Who knows?"

"There is nothing fancy or unusual here. Well, you know why actually I paid visit in this small city?"

"I thought you got just another match or something"

"And I actually had, but it was more likely friendly sparring. Well..." Wolf started, with his voice getting little bit softer "There's actually one kid... 6 years old lion pup. He's a great fan of our team and he's really deep into this sport. He attended to local speedway school in our city. But... then they diagnose that he have a cancer... really bad type..." Alan seemed to be moved by talking about this "This fact had really big echo in entire city. And because we felt like it's our guy, with other teammates and management we decided to mount charitable event. Team from other city came... And that was actually it. Some other draws and 20 heats of speedway... Everything just for him. Enough to make smile on this kid appear I guess. If you want to know why red, and actually why I did this..." Now he sighed deeply "When saw him week ago laying in hospital's bed I asked this tiny lion what he would like to see. And he actually said he would like to see me in red. And that's why I actually did it" Gazelle that was listening all of that, seemed to be moved a little with that. Maybe Alan's story about lion was short, but sensible. She also know the teller of this story pretty well, and she saw on his face how it was going on in his mind as telling the reason of changing his look.

"That's so nice of you... You always have been great guy, Alie"

"Well... I really feel need to help others in their necessity... My father taught me to"

"Maybe let's change a topic? I don't like the mood that starts coming over me..."

"So... You said something's going on with bunny and that fox"

"Yeah... You know, few things happened here when you weren't in Zootopia"

"What kind of things? You mean them?"

"Mhm. They became a pair"

"So that's great-tastic I think"

"Yeah, but the problem is... They had an argue"

"Ummm..." Wolf started after a while of silence after her words. He seemed to be little bit surprised now "And... that's it?" Pray only nodded "Pfff... Really? I thought this was something more. I mean, yeah, it's not a great thing, but hey, arguments with girlfriend or boyfriend are normal thing, right?"

"Well... You are right, but..."

"But I know what" He interrupted her "You're just too sensitive, and your warm heart can't stand it. I read it correctly"

"Mhm..."

"Nothing really you can do. Just let it to solve itself with time. You have always been that loving and warm-hearted"

"Alie..." She giggled now "Word like that even existed?"

"Warm-hearted? I don't know, but I know you are great animal" He blinked to her and then yawned "You know, I would like to stay here with you but I'm so tired... I thought I will be in my house now, have a great and nice bath..."

"And what's the problem? Take yourself to my bathroom and then rest on my bed..."

"Nah... I don't think..." He didn't finish his sentence cause his another yawn interrupted him.

"You don't think so? Go already now"

"But..."

"Just shut up and go!"

"Well..." He said and was about to enter her bedroom to fresh himself "If you say so... You are the host here"

"Don't call me that..."

"Why?"

"I don't like it... I rather to hear I'm your friend"

"There are some things you don't actually need to mention" He said and, before leaving her here alone, blinked to her.

As Alan was using the bathroom in her bedroom, Gazelle ate the breakfast she prepared for herself and put everything in order with dishes etc. Before actually going to find out what Alan is doing, she decided to check on her other guests. Despite the fact it wasn't her fault or something, protective and likable well-known star was really upset about them and felt bad knowing about their argue. She wanted to make one of them to get over with other one. Maybe she really shouldn't interfere in that, but for her it was... niggle.

Knowing that bother the fox for another time today isn't the best idea, pray decided to go to bunny this time. She opened the door slowly and was about to enter the room, but when saw it's still dark inside, she got hit by thought:

"*What are you doing girl? It's their business. And only because of your personality you want to wake up this bunny now? Get a grip for god sake! Alan is right!*" She thought and closed the door quietly "*Better attend to relations with wolf you love!*" And now determinated pray went to bedroom to see if he's done.

Expecting him to still having a bath in her bathroom, she opened bedroom's door. And then... saw the Wolf laying with closed eyes on her bed. It seemed he already refreshed himself, and now wanted to rest.

"Maybe want a blanket?" She asked and closed door behind her.

"Nah..." He only mewed. Gazelle couldn't really help herself seeing him in this position, especially since she didn't see him for three days. She sat next to him on the bed, reached her paw to one of his ears and started rubbing it "Mmmmm..." She could hear. Feeling relief and peace inside, she played with laying on her bed wolf's ear. Wolf's, who got his eyes closed still.

After minutes of pleasing Alan, Gazelle was really impressed how long she could play with it. She just never had enough of taking care of him, and always wanted to keep doing that. When felt it's maybe a time to end this, she just flopped over his second ear. Peace and calm was building inside her even more intense now. The Wolf seemed to like a fact she's taking her time as well. Not only because he liked this feeling, but also because he felt something... more. Something ineffable for him. Knowing actually who was doing that, made him feel butterflies inside and his cheek pure red a little. Red pure to this level, that his fur was covering it and no one could actually see his... mystery feeling.

Maybe Gazelle was enjoying the way the were spending time, and also she knew Alan's enjoys it to, but there was one thing that was distracting her. And that was his outlook. Red fur on head and red eyes? The first thing maybe didn't bother her that much, but eyes... Blue ones. Especially Alan's. That were ones she preferred the most. She was that focused on pleasing Alan to this level, that she even forgot to ask him how the hell his eyes became red.

"And he liked your outlook?" She asked after this great time of silence, alluding to little lion Alan told her about earlier.

"I guess he really did"

"You are so great and nice wolf... And to be honest, I like it soo much as well, but I..." Gazelle wanted relate to his eyes now, but she was actually still wondering how the hell he did it "... the eyes... How?"

"You mean color? Special contacts. What, you don't like this color?"

"It looks surprisingly nice. I like red color. But... like your deep blue even more..." Now she put her paw on his cheek and started stroking him along it "Much more" She whispered and now stooped her head above his. Alan got his eyes closed all the time she entered here, but when he felt she's over him, slowly opened them.

"As you wish..." He said before opening them completely, and... a great surprise. Pray expected to see his red eyes again, but it looked like he got his contacts off when was in bathroom. She saw what she wanted to. His blue eyes again. Seeing them again and looking at his tamed face was making her feeling of sweetness inside her going out of the charts. At some moment she just couldn't help herself and needed to kiss him some body part. The obvious choice was his lips, but she decided on... his black nose. She started slowly moving her muzzle to his. And then, when finally reached it, she kissed his nose slightly. When smooch sound hushed after a while, she touched it with her pink nose. When only did that, Alan's one started twitching. Now anyone could easily say that he had high color that moment. Feeling how red he became and actually how this affected on him, wolf decided to pull her head to him.

"Now let me rest... And by rest I mean take a nap..." He said as hugged her and sighed. It didn't took long to make Gazelle relaxed her muscles and tamed herself completely.

"*Well...*" She thought as laid down on him "*Maybe you are right? Maybe just should give them time? But no. I need to talk with them. At least with Judy*" She really felt like have to talk with bunny that moment, but wolf beside her made her forget about any concerns "*A nap will do me good... Especially with you, honey*" She kissed him on his neck. Not minding anything and not worrying about what was bothering her earlier, she took a nap with Alan.


	32. Best advisers

_**Chapter 32: Best advisers**_

After day full of amusements in Europe and a pretty long, weary trip by the plane without even hour of sleep, Alan was completely drained. Nothing odd that he felt asleep pretty fast on pray's bed. Even he didn't expect that he will fly off that easily. But only when tired wolf recognized with who he's laying and what she actually did earlier, just closing his eyes for longer moment made him fall asleep.

And to be honest he slept pretty well. Very well even. But at some point, he woke up, interrupting his sweet dream.

"*Oh well...*" He thought and then yawned "*What time is it?*" Now he looked at the clock "*1 o'clock already?! Holy!" Now he started looking all around bedroom. And then saw Gazelle sleeping like a baby on him. After a while of pleasing his eyes with this sight and enjoying her hug and head next to his, he started playing with her blond, wavy hair laying on half of her face "Wow..." Now he started whispering "I'm very lucky wolf ya know..." Now he kissed her nose in the same way she did before falling asleep. And then... Inside part of Alan's ear turned itself into bedroom's door direction. It seemed like it caught some noises coming over from living room. Wolf unaware that fox and bunny also were here was surprised. He decided to leave pray alone in bed to check the things out.

Alan left the bed innocently and quietly, trying to not wake Gazelle up. After a while of sneaking to the door he left bedroom. He couldn't see anything fancy in the living room and, as he found out later, in kitchen or all around. But there was actually one thing that caught his attention.

"*This wasn't open earlier...*" Suspicious predator thought as looking at opened terrace door "*Maybe someone is really in here*" His thought turned out to be only false alarm when only saw a fox way off in the distance, walking along the pavement. Knowing that everything is alright and there is no reason to be on the toes, Alan seemed like he started... thinking. Seeing that Nick is here, he just wanted to talk with him. Not only obvious friend talk, but he also wanted to ask him some questions. Not only about how they got together with bunny, but also wolf wanted to get onto... the argue. Despite the fact he told Gazelle she shouldn't put her pink nose between them, Alan felt like he just should talk with him. When he checked the Pray is sleeping cute and well, he decided to join the Fox outside that was sitting on the bench by the fountain right now.

"Who we got here?" Wolf asked as closing in.

"Alan? You prick already here?" Fox that seemed to be surprised now stood up and gave him bear hug "When you came back?"

"Today, you forgot I meant to?"

"Well, never mind. Let's sit" And both of them did what fox proposed "And now can you dine me out how the hell you changed your gender?" He asked banteringly, looking at his red fur on head.

"Very funny... I guess that simple animal like you won't get it"

"Whatever, how it was in Europe?"

"Just normal days in here. Nothing special. Training, match and all that stuff"

"How about Sam? She liked that?"

"To be honest? I never saw that happy pray"

"So I guess she liked that"

"Enough about me and boring things that happened in pl. Where you have a bunny?" Now Wolf wanted to hear what he was interested in.

"Oh, you mean her... I think she's still sleeping"

"You think? So you don't know what your girlfriend is doing at the moment? I thought at least you slept with her"

"No I didn't... Hey! And you know she's my girlfriend from where?"

"Gelle is better than any other source of information"

"Well, I could expect it"

"So... You don't know what she's doing, and she's there, right?"

"Mhm"

"Then what was it?"

"Huh?"

"How the argument started? If you don't know what she's doing now, there is no way you don't have breeze with her"

"Well... It wasn't just one thing..." Nick broke the barrier inside him and opened himself to a talk with friend "I don't like the way she treats me sometimes. There are moments I actually feel like I'm an idiot. Nick don't do this, don't do that. Even if it's only a joke or something. She takes everything too serious. And her drawing conclusions!"

"Conclusions about what?"

"Well... Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it! You will never guess who I met few days ago"

"Go on"

"Remember Julia from our class, right?"

"Of course I. And... You mean that she was mad at you because you met her, right?"

"Pretty fucked up, right?"

"Well... Nothing strange here for me"

"Really?"

"Really. You don't know, that girls are just jealous about boyfriends? She was mad at you cause of her envy. And that's a normal thing"

"And...?"

"And she feels real grief now I guess. She's regretting it I'm sure. Just don't be stupid and when she come to you to say sorry don't blow her off. And trust me. She will soon, if I'm right"

"I have to say, I want this to be like always... but isn't this odd? Why the hell you are telling me that?"

"I see her relations with you. Just... never hurt the ones you love... ever"

"I get it, but hey, you are my mother or what? Let's change a topic. It feels pretty... odd" And predators actually changed their topic, when...

At the same time

The pray left by Alan in bedroom alone wake up. Sleepy Gazelle seemed to be surprised a little, seeing empty space in the place where the Wolf she hugged in was laying. Well, surprised or no, she felt like should drink something. Actually her drained throat woke her up. She left bedroom and headed to the kitchen, looking for Alan as she walk around her villa. Not seeing him around, she just decided to do what she came here for. She filled up the glass with cold water and relived her dried muzzle. As she wanted come back to bedroom and hoping that Alan will join her again shortly. But then, she saw in the distance wolf and fox sitting by the fountain. She could say that they had a great chat, sitting next to flowing water under cloudless sky with bright and warm sun above them. And now when know that he might won't come back soon, she started wondering if this is right moment to her have a chat with someone as well. Yes, she wanted to talk with Judy, don't minding Alan's words.

"*Well...*" She started thinking after a while of looking at sitting predators "*Alie is right, but only small and short talk. I promise. Only check if something changed*" She pleaded in her mind and decided to join the Bunny that was still in her room. Despite the fact she knew that Judy is alone inside and she's probably not doing anything important, she decided to knock the door before entering.

"How my little bunny is doing?" She asked as opened the door after knocking it three times. She saw pray doing something in her phone laying on the bed as she came in.

"Oh, hey Gelle..." Judy seemed to be sleepy and out of life "Something happened?"

"Yeah" She started and sat next to her "You and that fox. How you doing?"

"You mean him... Poorly. Nothing really changed"

"Well... I think it's just a mater of time"

"Yeah, but... I don't wanna wait. I just... I want it to be as always"

"Why then just don't have a talk with him about that?"

"I feel I don't need it"

"Why?"

"I know this was my fault. I was too... tight for him"

"So just tell him that you regret it and want forget about it"

"I wanted but... I don't know if he won't bounce me back"

"Nah. I don't think so. I think he thinks the same way"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Life is too short to have rows and keep being silent after them" Now she stood up, feeling it's almost time to go. She really wanted to harbor the fact she was here before Alan. At least she even promised him to don't put her pinky noise between them.

"Maybe you are right..."

"Of course I am! Wait for a right moment and go ahead" She blinked to her when about to leave "Now I need to take care of my predator, and I guess you should do the same thing soon"

"Alan's here?"

"Yep. Remember my words" She said, leave room and closed the door. Her words actually worked, because bunny felt how she wanted to have nice and calm talk with her boyfriend. She loves him so much, and actually Gazelle reminded it to the Bunny that was trying to don't think about the Fox since yesterday.

As Gazelle was on her way to bedroom, big surprise! Wolf seemed to be back from the outside and wanted go back to bedroom as well. Both of them wanted to come back to what they were doing before without other one noticing that, but actually it failed.

"You wake up?" Alan that was entering the house asked as soon as saw her.

"Well... Just needed to drink something. But you were the one that left first. Why?" She asked now standing next to her wolf.

"You know, I just needed to call someone in" He lied.

"And that's why were talking with Nick?" Hearing that Alan felt that she knew he was talking with fox. He didn't want her to know about what he was talking about with him, so kept lying.

"Well... I just... Only had friend chat with him okay?"

"I see..." She said, grabbed his paw and started dragging him to bedroom "I see..."

"Hey, where we going?"

"Don't wanna sleep more?" Gazelle that really know how she loves him and how great she feels hugged to him asked.

"Well... One hour. Maybe two..." Now he was about to close the door "Maybe three..." And door closed.


	33. you like or love the most

_**Chapter 33: ...you like or love the most**_

And next two hours were... just like previous ones. Alan spend another great time with Gazelle, but at the same time the other couple still haven't even talk with each other. Maybe this conjuncture was present for one day only, but no one really liked it. The one can tell that arguments are good to keep best relations with someone, but and bunny and fox felt this thing was... needless now. They would like to just hug again, kiss each other, and who knows, maybe redo thing they did days ago. But it wasn't that easy for them, especially since Nick tried his best to don't think about it, and bunny wasn't convinced if she want to go to fox now.

The one thing that was working pretty well and was making Judy feel that it's not that bad was a fact, that both of them were actually in the same place. And that was a good thing, because she could go to him and talk in any moment she wanted. Obviously she wouldn't have this opportunity if Nick were in his house.

The silent between couple continued still, and actually it stand to this moment, where Gazelle took everyone to her dining room. And this time the amount and quality of food served in the buffet was impressing. Because of lot of reasons, but mostly because they were hungry, they started eating without losing any time. Also it was silent here. Not only because everyone were busy with eating, but also... no one really wanted to say something. And by writing no one, I mean Nick and Judy. They just kept the silence between them. But this meant to change soon.

When everybody was sated with those all goodness, it was something around 3 o'clock. Maybe not that important fact, someone can say. But actually for Alan it was important. He just arrived here directly from the airport, and still needed to do few things. Yeah sure, he enjoyed time he spent here with Gazelle, but needed to leave and decided inform her about that. After Nick got down and bunny also left little bit after him, Alan was sitting alone with Gazelle at the table. Prey finally decided to say something, stealing a march on Alan.

"And what you think?" She smiled at him "Better than things served in that Europe?"

"Well... It's hard to judge. Maybe you come over with me and find it out by yourself?"

"Huh? You mean... I go with you?" She seemed to be unsure about that. Maybe first time he came up with this idea she liked it, but now she seemed to be not clear about that. It was hard for her to say what it was.

"What's the problem? Last time I tried to take you, you said you would really like to, but had no time to join me. Remember?" Now wolf stood up and slowly started walking into her direction.

"Yeah, but... I don't really know..." Still sitting prey said innocently, looking at Alan that was getting closer and closer to her.

"So you want to tell me you don't like me?"

"Hell no!"

"So why won't go with me?"

"I just... I don't know at this moment" As she said last word, Alan reached her seat and now was standing next to her.

"I see..." Now he jumped at the chair she was sitting on, sat on her legs and hugged to her belly to belly "Maybe you don't want to, but I do. You can't say no to your predator, can you?" He asked looking in her eyes with his head aiming the sky.

"Well... I have no choice then..." She whispered after a while of staring in his blue eyes "When we going, then? You cute predator" She said and started scrapping him behind his ear.

"Mmmmm... In few days..." Feeling her doing pleasing thing for him made him forget what he wanted, but the only thing he needed to recognize it was Gazelle stopping doing this thing.

"Maybe we come back to bedroom and change this chair to a bed?" She asked and stopped playing with his ear.

"Well... I would like to, but the thing is... I need to go"

"Why?"

"I have a meeting with my friends tonight. Just need go home to prepare everything"

"Who it will be?"

"My friends from my team. Why you asking?"

"Maybe you meet up with them here?"

"What?" Wolf seemed to be little bit surprised.

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"I just want you to have close to me" Now she squeezed him more "I waited for 5 years to see you again... It's enough for me"

"Well..." Wolf that wasn't convinced at the first moment seemed to be happy with what he heard now. He didn't see any point in her idea. But what she said changed that. He didn't need to be convinced any more. Her words were just... kind for him. Hearing them even made him regret he didn't see her for those years and wanted to catch things with her up "For me too..."

"We agreed?"

"Mhm..."

"Maybe go to the bedroom?"

"I..." Alan felt like it's time for him, but he couldn't really say no when she was hugging him, playing with his ear and hearing her whispers "Just 30 minutes... not any longer" And they went to bedroom.

At the same time

Judy, just like earlier that day and last day, couldn't stop thinking about Nick while sitting at the table. She was keep glancing nervously at him, trying to make sure she's doing it ulteriorly to not show Nick she cares about him. But now, when fox stood up and was about to leave her behind again, bunny couldn't stand her feelings. She followed her predator to catch him up and finally get things straight with him.

Despite the fact she wanted to get these things done ASAP, Judy let Nick leave the chamber. She didn't catch him when left this room as well. She wanted to see if he goes to his room or somewhere else. And as it turned out in a moment, she did the right choice, because Nick left the building and went to sit where Alan find him earlier that day. It seemed like Nick really enjoy this place by the fountain. Maybe it's cause the peace and silence around? Uhhh... never mind. The thing was that Judy found this situation in brighter light. For her place like that with silence all around was better than crowded chamber or even tiny room. She even felt it's more romantic a little. When saw that fox 15 meter in front of her took a seat, bunny took deep breath and decided to talk to him.

"Nicky..." She started after a while, letting fox know he's not alone. Actually, Judy was waiting to see if fox reacts for her calling his name, but Nick didn't even budge "Look. I don't wanna continue this..." She closed her eyes now to make her speech coming more easily "I guess you would like to be alone here, but let me say what directly comes from my heart now... I feel like... This all started with your behavior to Bogo. I just don't like the way you treat him sometimes. I know, maybe it's just me, and you can say it's not a thing, but... I don't know. I just don't like it..." Now she looked at his face profile. Fox was still looking ahead, but his ears and lips twist was showing he's actually listening her. And Judy were really alive to fact he is, because she just know that fox and his behaviors. It seemed like he wanted to hold her in this situation little bit longer, but he took Alan's advise for real. He didn't want to bounce her, but actually he wanted to listen her mind. And Judy, that saw that fox isn't close for her, continued: "But it wasn't a real reason... Or I should say the only reason. Because I can stand this. There were few reasons actually, but I fell like... I just really want to cease that already. I can't see any point or reason of keeping this in silence"

"Maybe the reason is your needless jumping into conclusions?" Fox finally said something. Maybe he didn't want to blow her up, but he still wanted to talk about what he really had in his mind. Because he didn't really care about words he directs to Bogo. The thing was bothering him was her conclusions about the Vixen.

"Can you let me finish? Listen, I know sometimes I should really keep my tongue in mouth, but sometimes you really deserve to get bitch-slapped. But that's not the thing now. The thing is... that vixen. I couldn't really stop thinking about that..."

Now, seeing how hard it became for her to talk about main thing, Nick started patting space on the bench next to him, giving her a signal to join him. Judy didn't need to be convinced about that, she jumped on the bench and sat pretty close to him.

"I..." She started when took a seat "I feel bad knowing there is an animal that can be closer to you. Can you tell me one thing? She's your love from the past?" Hearing this question Nick felt some kind of pride mixed with grief and upset inside. Maybe he felt pride cause he knew that Judy was jealous about him, but at the same time he felt bad seeing her coming to him to talk about such things. He felt it's time to end this.

"Well..." He started with quiet voice "Maybe there was a time I felt I would like to be with her, but this passed away long ago"

"And... You feels that to her again?" Judy asked now, feeling how hard it was thinking for her about Nick loving someone else. Hearing her last question, Nick turned his head and finally looked at bunny. He saw how she was doing now, and decided to act.

"You know..." He started and hugged her to him with his arm "Many things changed in my life. And I'm grateful to one bunny. The cute Bunny that I love over my life..." Hearing this sentence, she hugged to him and finally found relief for her heart and mind. Peace came all over her, knowing that she's good with fox already.

"I love you foxy..."

"I love you too bunny" He said and kissed her cheek.

The couple spent some great time on the bench, hugging to each other and enjoying cloudless sky and sound of flowing water close to them. After some time, they decided to go to villa to check the things out and maybe even go to room again. As they entered the villa, Gazelle and Alan left prey's bedroom. It seemed they met them in a middle of their talk.

"C'mon Allie!" Gazelle called him, trying to catch him up "You said 30 minutes! Why going already?"

"I told you I need to get everything prepared"

"But you come here later or what? Because I'm not sure now"

"Yeah, like we agreed, I bring them here, right?"

"That's what I wanted to..." Now Gazelle found the couple holding their hands standing still and looking at them "What a nice sight! Finally got on?"

"Mhm" Bunny only mewed.

"Well, I need to go now. Will bring them at 6 p.m. Bye everyone!" Everybody said goodbye to wolf and then he left.

"Bring who?" Bunny asked Gazelle as door behind Alan closed.

"His friends from Europe. Only four of them" At this moment something in Gazelle's bedroom started ringing "Excuse me for a while. Need to pick up" She said and entered bedroom to pick up her phone.

"I have bad feeling about this..." Judy said when she was standing in living room alone with fox.

"Why?"

"Friends from Europe? I'm sure Victoria is included as well. And if Gelle will see Alan's relations with that she-wolf... She will be nothing less than unhappy"

"Well..." Fox started dragging her to his room "I don't care about this for now. Time will show. Now let me spend some time with that bunny"

And couple spent great time together, waiting for the meeting in Gazelle's villa that meant to happen today.


	34. Integration - Part I

_**Chapter 34: Integration - Part I**_

So... Nick and Judy could finally spend more time in their wraps, enjoying themselves in Nick's room. It wasn't that good for them only cause of fact they love each other, but also it was longed-for act. And that was a main factor that made the time pass fast and made it to come to few minutes before Alan meant to come.

"Nick?" Laying with fox on the bed Judy asked, looking at Nick next to her that was hugging her with one arm and had closed eyes, trying to figure out if he didn't fall asleep.

"Hmmm?" Fox mewed only, still enjoying calm and peace mood in room, don't bothering himself to open his eyes.

"Maybe we should go already?"

"You mean home?"

"No. I was thinking about join Gazelle. Alan comes soon"

"Just five minutes more..." Fox with lifeless twist on face whispered. Judy wasn't really glad with this answer from him. She felt like she can't stay in bed with him any longer because of one thing. She was really worried about confrontation between Gazelle and Victoria. The one can say she's exaggerating, but the real thing is she was just worrying about her friend. She knew Gelle would would worry about her in the same way if it goes another round. Also, she really wished herself to evade something like that in the future, and also wanted Gazelle to not experience this. The feeling of some kind of fear inside her was mixed with desire to see how things will go on. And that caused curiosity with excitement in her long-eared head. Curiosity that didn't let her stay here with Nick.

"So next five minutes will be alone here" She said, slid out of his arm and left bed.

"Where you going?" With this act she made him sit on bed and open his eyes.

"Find out what Gazelle is doing" She said, and without losing time, she left Nick alone.

Gazelle seemed to actually sitting in living room on the couch alone. It was likely she was bored by not doing anything or joining her friends. The prey knew the couple would like to spend some time alone and actually respected it.

"Oh hey" She started, when only saw Judy leaving the room "I thought you never left this room"

"And you were waiting for me here all that time?"

"No, you silly. I just sit down for a moment. I just needed to prepare everything for Alan and his friends' arrival. Told my cooks what to do, prepared rooms for them, plan everything... it actually took a while. But I guess you had a good time with Nick meanwhile. Things with him already good?"

"Fortunately yes. Another great time with him, but I think we should do something more than just fooling around your home here. I'm not saying I don't like this place, I like it as much as you, but I was thinking... It's the best time to take Nick to BunnyBorrow again. I can't imagine..." Bunny wanted to say something more, but then sound of opened door resonated. It was Nick. He left his room as well now, and seemed to want join girls. It looked like laying alone on bed wasn't that great for him.

"I hope you don't talk about most dangerous animal in this place right now" He said as soon as joined Judy, stood next to her and hugged her to his legs with his paw "Am I right sweetheart?" Now he asked Judy, looking at her with his fox's typical eyesight. Judy don't wanting to tell Nick things too soon, blinked to Gazelle and turned it on its head.

"You can say such things because you are only predator here. I guess you would act different if Alan be here"

"What?"

"You don't know it? Wolves are stronger than foxes"

"Pfff... Just old stereotype..."

"Yeah? I guess even me and Gelle alone would defeat animal like you"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Oh yeah" Now bunny walked away from fox a little and stood in front of him "Even me solo can bring you down easily!" Now she jumped on Nick on his neck level. And then she did something at least... unexpected. She bit his ear. Yeah, even for me it's strange. Obviously, she didn't do it hard, it was more likely a bunny eating pure rabbit food, but still. When she snapped at his ear, she jumped off him and now did the same thing with his tail. And as her first act didn't draw any reaction from Nick, her bite on his tail was... stronger and made him actually hop and scream.

"Owww!" His voice resonated, he turned around and picked Judy up "What the fuck, Judy?!" He asked as lifted her up to his muzzle level "What the fuck just happened?! Are you crazy?!" For mad fox's question Judy only giggled.

"See Nicky? Prey with pure teeth and small muzzle like me made you scream in a matter of few secs" Now she grabbed his muzzle and kissed him "I love you as animal, and even love your artifice, but you aren't that dangerous predator. Now put me down!"

"You sly..." Nick did what she asked him for "We will get even later on..."

"That was interesting" Now Gazelle that was still sitting on the couch and taking a look at them said "Even... Strange a little. But I can't say I won't like to act with Alan the same way" After her last word someone knocked to main door "Speak of the devil, I guess" She stood up and headed to door to greet the guests. Fox and bunny stayed behind a little.

"I won't forget it that easily, Carrots..."

"Oh, foxy. You are so cute sometimes. But you are right. We will sort up things later this day. If you know what I mean" She said and blinked to him.

"I hope you got the same thoughts as me" He answered, showing his teeth. Now they decided to catch up Gazelle and actually joined her in last moment, before she opened door. Nick and Judy expected to see new faces now, but instead of seeing him and four his friends now, they saw just three mammals. And one of them was obviously Alan, second one was knew to our couple Tai, and third animal was a great surprise, especially for Judy. It was Samantha. She was wearing Al's team shirt with few signatures on it. She seemed to be happy and in good mood.

"Well Allie. I guess you need to introduce me to your friends, come in" Gazelle said, seeing new faces. She didn't see earlier both Tai and Sam. Alan entered with his company "What, only two of you?"

"Actually no. Rest are outside, join us shortly. Well..." As Alan was providing that more guys will join them, Samantha called Judy's name and jumped on her and hugged her. She seemed to be grateful and happy, thanks to Judy "I guess you know that bunny already, Gelle" Alan said, seeing how she reacted and jumped on Judy.

"Really do I?"

"Judy didn't introduce you her sister?"

"I just love you Judy!" Sam couldn't stop kissing her sister on her cheeks and even forehead.

"Hey! Enough! Easy... please!" Judy wanted to stop Sam now, but she was doing it too briskly to be stopped easily.

"She's really her sister? That's interesting" After her last word, Samantha instantly stopped... taking care of Judy and decided to let Alan introduce her.

"It's a great pleasure to meet that great star you know" She said and handed her paw "I just can't believe! Samantha here. I just..." Sam squeaked "Judy you are awesome!" Now she let Gazelle go and again jumped on her sister, this time making her to collapse on the ground.

"Well... I guess that's all about her for now" Alan said, seeing busy bunny "But now I have a real guest here" He started moving Tai forward her "This is that stupid ass Tai you heard about"

"Fuck you, tank. And yeah lady, he's actually right, my name is Tai" He shocked her paw "And don't need to introduce yourself" He anticipated her "Your person and all tuneages are known even on the other side of the ocean"

"Really?" She asked with red cheeks a little. She heard about Tai a little, and hearing those words from his lips seemed to be... just nice for her.

"Of-goddamn-course! I can't remember a single match we had without your song playing in background even once. And I must say, I like them. They are as perfect as you I guess" Now brown wolf kissed her paw. Gazelle reacted with giggle for this act.

"Thank you mr. lover, but I guess your time is up. Will call you later, ok?"

"What's your problem? I can't even..."

"No, you can't!" He didn't let him finish "Shut up already, or your wife will know about that"

"Alright, alright. Geshhh..."

"You know Allie, it's pretty stupid to keep our meeting just in hallway. I have planned some things for us. Follow me" Host said and got everyone to living room. Everyone, expect for Judy, that was still pinned to the ground by Samantha.

"Sam... Why the hell act like that?" She asked, when she was finally done and stood up.

"Thanks to you I have been on that match, I meet everyone I wanted to meet! And just look at this!" Now she pointed on her shirt "This shirt and those all signatures! And now I'm here, in one of the biggest word star's villa! What else I could want?" Judy's sister looked like she was preparing for next jump on her, but Judy said:

"Don't need to thank. Just... don't act like that more for now, okay?"

"As you wish" Said the bunny and now everyone was in the living room. Or should I say everyone without three mammals, because they still didn't join them yet. But After short while of guests looking around the place, the knock to the door resonated again.

"I guess it's them, I will open up" Alan had say.

"No! I'm a host here, and I will open!" Gazelle joined him pretty fast, wanting to open the door as first. But then she saw something she wished to didn't see.

The fact is, that Gazelle opened door before Alan did it. The first animal, or the only animal here I should say, was black-fured bunny with some white dapples on face, his left paw and on back. He obviously was pretty short, even more than Judy, and had pretty fluffy, glowing a little fur. There also was one more thing that was making him different than Judy for example. He had dreadlocks on his head, that were falling over on back side of his head. He was standing alone in door.

"Goddamn hell!" He greeted them, when door before them opened. His voice was pretty lardy, especially since he was a bunny. This voice seemed to be little bit over top. He was talking with american accent "You were right, tanky. I thought you were lying. Ohhhh, hell! You were goddamn right!"

"See? Told you I know her"

"Well..." The Bunny entered and moved himself closer to Gazelle. Seeing, he's actually trying to introduce himself, she crouched over him to make easier contact with him "It's great pleasure to meet you" He said and they grabbed each other's paws "My name is Antonio. And I know, it sounds pretty strange. That's why my friends also call me Toninho. But if that's seems strange for you as well, Predator is also an option"

As you already now, Antonio is a bunny with black fur, white dapples and dreadlocks. He's short guy in general. His full name is Antonio Lindbänny. He comes from Sweden. His last biggest achieve was his win in Great Britan's Grand Prix in 2016. He's one of seven main riders in Alan's team. Alan, Tai and Antonio. You already know almost half of riders in GKM. Maybe soon you will get on with new characters? I don't know it, but I know there is one more character I need to introduce you today.

"Predator?" Surprised about one of his names Gazelle asked, with unconcealed wonderment "Why?"

"Just look at him, Gelle. He looks like this predator from movie, don't you think?"

"Well..."

"Where the others are?" Toninho asked now.

"In living room. Will find them fairly easily" And bunny left them now.

"I thought there will be more new faces you know"

"Easy Gelle. We arrived here with two cars. Tai and Sam with me, and two more girls with Antonio. And I think they are already here" Now wolf opened door again. And in reality he was right. Gazelle could see two girls. Each girl had, just like she, hair. Obviously not exact the same, but still. I guess you will have better picture of them soon.

"Alan!" One person seemed to be happy with seeing white predator. It was obviously Victoria. She jumped on him as soon as saw him. Maybe I forgot to mention that earlier by the by of chapter 13, but except for heterochromia of the iris I mentioned earlier (one eye blue, one eye red), she had hair as well. It was pretty long, straight two-colored hair. It looked like some kind of a fade. Top part was red, bottom part was blue - just her eyes' color. It all was making great layout in general. White fur, eyes and hair in the same color. So even the bigger was Gazelle's grief when seen that she kissed Alan's cheek. It was like a bash against the wall. She knew that just kiss on cheek that doesn't mean anything, but still. Despite the fact she didn't enjoy this view, decided to act normally and ignore this pretty hurting fact. At least it's not the end of the word, right?

After a while of hugging with Alan and giving him few kisses, Vicktoria broke up those all lovely acts and now decided to say hello to Gazelle. At the same time, second girl entered and tread in she-wolf's footsteps, ending in Alan's wraps as well now.

"You can't imagine how I needed to please Alan to actually meet you up with me" Now she gave her a five "My name is Victoria"

Progressing slowly and seeming to be thoughtful, Gazelle grabbed her paw and started looking deep in her eyes.

"Gazelle..." Lost in her eyes prey said. It was something... strange. She felt almost like in moment she saw Alan for the first time after his disappearance. She just really liked her eyes, and actually it was main factor that reignited flames of jealousy inside her. But it was only a drop in the ocean, comparing to feelings she had, when saw and said hello to second girl.

Gazelle was holding Victoria's paw pretty long. It was that long, that second girl that arrived needed to wait a little to introduce herself to prey. But after longer while of hugging to Alan and after shorter waiting for her to let Victoria go, last guest was standing before her.

"Without needless talking of nonsense, Tawna. And like the others, I can't say I'm not excited now" Animal with orange fur said and gave her a paw.

Tawna. It was a name that met her ears already. Gazelle didn't need long to recognize this name. As she mentioned her name, prey instantly had this situation in mind. The situation, when she was above fire with Alan drank a little. The girl standing before her was definitely the one he mentioned that day. A girl he couldn't help himself when he saw back in the days. His mechanic girl.

So... Tawna is a... bandicoot. She's almost the same tall as Alan. She has smooth, short, orange fur with little cream around her muzzle. She also has small, shape-rounded blonde tail. To be honest, her tail looks pretty similar to Judy's one. Like I said earlier, she has hair. Blond, folded back hair, that's sinking on her back, reaching her breasts level. Speaking of her breasts... they are big. Tawna is really great endued with bust. Well-sized, bulging boobs. Most of males can't really split their sight off her. And Gazelle couldn't too. She had never seen female with that swells... and she was impressed. As she was looking at her when holding her paw, she could feel how real anger was going all over her. Thinking about Alan doing dirty things with her was making her blood boil, even if he was doing them with her long time ago. Gazelle maybe shouldn't have a problem with that, but general Tawna's sex appeal was escalating temperature of fire inside her. She could imagine her, doing such things with him, like... or I shouldn't mention that? At this moment, Tawna was wearing red top, blue shorts and red sneakers.

"Nice to meet you" Cause of her nature and personality, Gazelle was acting normally. What's more, she was trying to forget about it for now.

"Well" Now Alan interrupted everything "I guess we should join others already. Let Gazelle take a break, she shake many paws already"

"Actually, you are right Allie. Let's go already" The host that had planned everything for tonight said, and with others joined others in living room.


	35. Integration - Part II

_**Chapter 35: Integration - Part II**_

Willy-nilly, but Gazelle needed to ignore all thoughts that came to her mind about Alan and those two girls and let them bounce from her. And actually she really did it without any problems. She didn't let anyone to see her feelings now, despite fact she felt little bit jealous that moment. Her great personality and calm touch to everything was stronger that moment. She's just too cool-headed. And that's why without letting anyone to see her envy she took everyone to the chamber where the buffet actually is, and where she usually eats dinners with her guests when only has free time and spends it in her villa. By looking at all stuff that was waiting for them here, you could easily say the cooks are from top shelf and don't fool around with doing their things. A lot of various fares, including even BBQ food. Maybe Gazelle told them to step up their game this time, or maybe they are that good all the time. I have never been pleased to be her guest and try those meals out. Maybe it will change soon? Gazelle?

Now everyone was sitting at the table and enjoying Gelle's cook's skills. Actually, there was nine persons at this table that moment. Despite fact everyone could easily talk with anyone, I mean they were pretty close to each other, two gropus formed. One group contained only girls and second one included only boys. Actually everyone was too busy with keep talking with others in his group to hear whatever animals in the other group are talking about. So you can guess, that girls were talking about affairs of the heart, and boys... well. You know what I mean. But now let's focus on just one group. The girl's one.

Maybe they formed and constituted one group separated from boys, but you could easily say they formed two groups instead of just one. Victoria was talking with Judy and Sam, and Gazelle was talking with Tawna. Let's focus on Tawna and Gazelle now.

Despite fact Gazelle felt jealous of Alan when only looking at Tawna, she was still oriented positively and friendly to her. What's more, she found her as pretty great and normal animal. It was great surprise for her, because at the first moment Tawna seemed to be female that thinks with her pussy. Literally. Especially if she recognized Alan saying he could have sex with her. All of that turned out to be just speculations, and prey got nice talk with this guest. Despite fact she felt not bad with her, Gazelle still wanted to get some more info about Alan and her and potential relations between them.

"So..." After great 10 minutes of exchanging stories with her, host started "You are Alan's mechanic, right?"

"Mhmm" Bandicoot mewed.

"How you actually met him?"

"My father was his father's mechanic. I just wanted to be like my dad, and actually when I was learning about what I'm doing today, Alan was learning the speedway. And basically I met him when I was 15. And we had great times"

"I know what mechanic usually does, but in speedway? I have no idea. How you work looks like?"

"Well... When it's winter or it's not season time, I basically take care of his bikes and his engines. Maintaining, reconditioning and looking for best gear's aspects. And when it's season, I just fly all around the world with him and basically take care of his engines and bikes"

"And that's everything?" Gazelle wanted to know now, if she could have done something more with him, but actually she seemed to be too sensitive.

"Yeah, what's more can be?"

"Well..." To not end up talk with her stupidly and to not awake suspicions in her, she continued "And Victoria helps you?"

"When I need it? Yeah, actually she helps, but obviously she's not that great in that. I mean, she knows basic things, but it's not her thing she need to usually do"

"What? I thought she's mechanic like you"

"Nooo. I am the only Alan's mechanic. Sometimes other team members' mechanics helps me, but most of time I need to do it by myself. And if you mean Victoria... she's his therapist"

"A therapist?"

"Yeah. Streaking and massaging him. Usually after incident on track and after every match. Sometimes even before, or even at free time"

"Oh... That's interesting" Tawna turned out to be the girl she should be jealous of her more than of she-wolf. Maybe Alan really had romances with her, but Victoria was a one that was keeping physical contact with him. Also Tawna's words suggested her, that she-wolf was taking care of him regularly. And she knew it's not her business, but she could feel that there could be something more between her and him than just a normal massage. She knew that sportsman can easily had romances. Especially if they are singles, like Alan. As she was thinking about Victoria, she actually came to them.

"Hey, you know where my wallet is?" Victoria asked Tawna.

"I don't know. Checked the bag?"

"Yeah, but I think I left it in your... Or no! I know it. Never mind, I left it in the car"

Despite fact Gazelle didn't like fact what Victoria is doing as her job, as great and pacific prey, Gelle still wanted to keep contact with her and started:

"And what you think?" She asked her with smile.

"It's just awesome here! And even a fact that you are a host! No one will believe me! Even if now this day ended it would be excellent!"

And now, she should keep talk with her. At least she felt she should. But then she couldn't stop looking at Victoria again. Her eyes, her voice and a fact she was a she-wolf was making Gazelle feeling she's a great threat for her in case of her relations with Alan. Also, she knew now who she is and what she's doing for Alan. She was thinking in this way: maybe Alan could have romances with Tawna, but it's bigger chance that Victoria isn't behind her and maybe there is something more than just romances between them. Is she can be his girlfriend? Alan never said anything about this, but she was more convinced about size of it when only looking at her. She's just... Beautiful. And also she's the same animal as Alan - a wolf. Not even mentioning a fact how long she knows him. She really wanted to just keep contact with all guests like nothing happened, but this time it was stronger than her. Gazelle needed to leave.

"Excuse me for a moment..." She said and stood up, feeling she need to breath with fresh air and calm herself down on her mind. She left every guest behind. Every guest that was actually sitting at the table and was busy with talking to others, because as she find out in a moment, someone had idea like she has.

When Gazelle left outside to look at landscape of Zootopia in the background, she wasn't alone. Judy and Samantha were already here. Preys were sitting at one of the couches. Judy was holding phone in her paw. It looked like she just finished calling.

"Bunnies?" She asked as got closer to them "What are you doing here?"

"You know, we just called our parents. We didn't see mum and dad for a while, so decided to call them. And you came here to bring us back to villa. Don't worry, we coming back"

"Actually... no, Judy..." Now she sat next to Sam on the pillow "I left because needed to think about one thing"

"Let me guess... Alan?" Gazelle only nodded "What's wrong?"

"Well... saw that she-wolf, right? Or even bandicoot"

"You mean Victoria and Tawna?"

"Mhm..."

"Don't tell me you are jealous" Gazelle nodded again.

"Wait a second" Now Samantha threw her sentence "Are you... you mean... You in love with him?"

"Yeah..."

"That's awesome! But what's the problem?"

"You know, Tawna maybe is just his mechanic... but her breasts. And even her look in general. She's just beautiful. And Victoria? Oh my... her eyes, hair and a fact she's his therapist... I think there is something more between them"

"Well..." Samantha continued "To be honest, I never saw Alan kissing with her, or even Tawna, but they are pretty close to each other. Trust me, I'm watching Alan's league for great three years, and never saw something more going between them. You need to relax"

"Yeah, relax... But even you said they are close to each other..."

"And...?" Now Judy started "It doesn't mean he's her. Just think about it. First off, you are also close to him, right? Right, because you slept with him few times for example. And second thing is it's not important. Don't tell me you want to give up now, because of her. If it's even the true, fight for him. You aren't in bad situation here"

"Maybe you are right..."

"Of course she is!" Sam confirmed "And maybe Tawna and Victoria are hot, but you also are fanciable"

"Well..." Convinced by bunnies prey started after a while of thinking in silence "You are right, he's mine!"

"So, if he's yours, why aren't you together?"

"That's a different thing..." Cut-up a little with this question star said "I love him, but... I'm afraid a little... What if he's really in love with someone already, or if he prefers one of those girls?"

"Gelle, listen..." Judy sighed "Even if he loves someone else, but I guess it's impossible, it's always better to tell him what you feel. Especially if you are that close to him. In my opinion, he loves you too"

"How about you, Samantha?" Still unsure prey asked other bunny.

"Well... I don't know what relations between you and him are, but if what Judy says is right, there is no other option for him to love you"

"You know... I guess you are right..."

 _At the same time at the table_

Alan was talking with Tai, Antonio and Nick at this moment. It seemed like boys started talking about love things at the same time as well.

"So..." Antonio started after Nick's words "You are saying that you finally are with this bunny?" Nick and Judy were even known in Europe, but actually they are known as just great police partners. So the bigger was bunny's surprise, hearing that they are couple "I think you are lucky"

"Stop, Toninho. Judy won't be you girlfriend" Now Tai told.

"Very funny... Think I would leave my wife in pregnant now?"

"Shut up!" Alan said now "Maybe let's change topic?"

"Why?"

"I feel little bit strange. Only I in this company don't have second half"

"How about Gazelle?" Nick asked.

"Nah... I don't think this is an option"

"Are you kidding? You think you can't be with her?"

"Wait a second" Second wolf interrupted "You think that this guy can be with someone like Gazelle? What, are you drunk?"

"He really can be with her actually. With those all things they are doing and how they acting"

"Holy shit Al" Said the Bunny sitting next to him and hit his forearm "I didn't know you are that tough guy!"

"Because I'm not, and I guess I won't be with her" Alan wanted to close this topic for now, to evade talking about pretty hard topic for him. At this moment Tai and Antonio needed to leave for a moment to get something from car. When left only with Nick, Alan felt little bit more freely to talk about those things.

"Why in the name of hell?" Fox seemed to be surprised with what he heard.

"Just think. Think who she is. She just... she can have literally anyone she want. And she would choose some like me? I guess nah. You don't even know if she make a hit with somebody already"

"I know it. She make a hit with YOU"

"Just even watch one of her's vevos. It's full of what? Of those tigers..."

"And...?"

"And I guess she would choose those fucking tigers over me"

"You are just jealous. Nothing more"

"What?"

"You know that this isn't true, and you are just envious about them. And I understand you a little, because those tigers are making great job in there. But someone peace-minded, coll-headed and warm like Gazelle could have romances with them? Or even with someone else? Just think about it before saying it again"

"Yeah... That's true a littl... Yes. I am just jealous of her... maybe"

"I know sometimes it's stronger than you. I knew it because of Judy, but you should really focus on what's more important..."

"What you mean?"

"I mean, you should focus on just Gazelle and things you done with her. And that shouldn't be a problem, because I know you can show many things you did with her off. Close things, that only very close friends, or even just couples does. Just relax, and when you feel jealous again, try hug to her or something"

"Alright Nicky... Let's change topic, okay?" Alan still wasn't really sure about that, but Nick's words gave him food for his thoughts.

"Just remember what I'm saying and it will be okay"

"I will remember, don't worry. Just... don't talk about it again..."

And at this moment, Tai came back with Antonio and joined them again. As luck would have it, girls came back from the outside this moment too. When everybody was in the chamber again, two groups formed again and conversations in them continued. The time was keep passing pretty fast, and actually it was sunset right now. Gazelle had something more prepared for her guests, and actually it had to do something with dusk outside, so still she had time, right? Right. But the reason why I mention this, is because Judy knew about next thing Gazelle prepared as well. She couldn't help herself one moment, and finally decided to do what she planned today. Something with Nick. Also she had guaranteed, that no one will interrupt their later on. Gazelle certified it her.

"Nicky, can you go with me, please?" Bunny came to Nick and grabbed his paw.

"Sure" Fox answered and left the chamber with her. After a while they entered Gelle's villa. Nick wasn't really sure what bunny had on her mind "Something happened, Judy?"

When he asked, bunny let go his paw and stand in front of him "Yeah, something happened. Be fair! This she-wolf caught your eye!"

"What?" Surprised Nick said and folded his ears back "W-why you think so?"

"Just don't try to deceive a detective, Wilde! The game is over!"

"I don't know what you talking about..."

"You love me?"

"What question is that? Of course"

"Then show me that!" Now she came closer to him and stood on his feet with hers "And you know..." Now she grabbed his crutch "...what I mean" She added with whisper. Nick got rushed by shudder when only felt her paw between his legs.

"Well..." He groaned and looked at the bunny that was fooling around on his pants around his private area "Wanna do it here, right now?"

"Why not? Everyone is busy now I guess, and no one will interrupt"

"How you can know it?"

"Trust me Nicky. Just let's go to the bathroom already"

"To the bathroom? Why?"

"Maybe we can take a shower together? Or even make something more... If you want..." Now she did something that awake Nick's senses. She chewed at her bottom lip. Now Nick was almost as excited as bunny. He grabbed her, lifted up to his chest level and carried Judy to the bathroom.

"As you wish..." He said and showed his teeth. Then entered bathroom with her. And then closed the door and locked it.


	36. Integration - Part III

Note: Please make sure you have read 35th chapter before reading this one. There were some problems with last chapter on FanFiction, so please make sure you didn't miss it. Also this chapter is just a sex scene.

 _ **Chapter 36: Integration - Part III**_

When door behind him only closed, fox that was carrying a bunny that moment started kissing with her. This act was pretty similar to situation, when they kissed for the first time. Passionate, lovely and long kiss. But where they did it pretty innocently last time, they were doing it much firmly and solidly now. Judy didn't fool around by just kissing with him for too long, because after a while, bunny that had her arms around his neck, slid down with them a little and started unhooking his shirt. Maybe they started kissing really bravely, but when Nicky only felt she wanted to undress him, frequency of exchanging their kisses fell down. Now it was more like they were enjoying just soft kisses on their lips. Now, was kissing with her for few seconds, Nick realized Judy unhooked almost all buttons already. She was about to do the same thing with his last, bottom button, but Nick didn't really let her paws to reach area around his groin... for now.

When was about to be done with his shirt, bunny could feel how Nick sat her down on the floor, still continuing kissing with her. Surprised a little with this fact prey opened her eyes for a moment, to figure out what he's trying to do. It didn't give her too much, because only thing she saw was Nick's face with closed eyes and his muzzle directed into her face. After a while she could feel his paws on her tummy, little bit above her legs. Then the Fox grabbed bottom part of her top and let her know, that he will undress her top now. They disconnected their lips and Nick did his things. Now, when her top was laying on the ground, predator started nibbling one of her ears with his nose, kissing it from time to time. He was also rubbing her two top nipples between his fingers.

"Ahh..." Bunny moaned, feeling how he was taking care of her "Nick..." It seemed she wanted to tell him something, but after saying his name she just grabbed black tip of his ear and started pinching it softly. As was doing that, Carrots wasn't making any sound, excluding her breath, interrupted with her groans from time to time.

Every second Nick spent above his prey was making Judy wanting to accelerate things. His every stronger squeeze on her small, bunny nipples was making her want him to take of her shorts already, and his every touch with his warm, wet nose on her sensitive ear's area was even heightening this desire. Despite the fact she wanted to do it as hell now, she let Nick continue his playing. When only felt, that Nick's licking her ear now, she rose her one leg and tried blindly to find his crotch with her foot. She didn't actually need to look for it long. It was pretty easy for her to feel hard hump on his pants with bottom part of her leg. When only felt how pumped it is and how Nick seems to be excited, she started stroking it slowly, trying to put it between her toes. Nick's manhood started pumping up and popping out of him even more when felt her rubs along it. When felt it's inflated and displayed almost to the limit, he stopped massaging her nipple with one paw and started taking off his pants with it. When pants were next to him, he also finished what Judy started - taking off his shirt. After a while the Fox was crouching above her in just short boxers.

Now, when Judy could see his already hard-rock big knob more clearly and could touch with her foot again, the feeling that was incidetaling to her that moment, mixed with Nick's nose and tongue on ear and paws on nipples was making her wish him to even rip off her shorts now. She couldn't really help herself now and couldn't stay in this position any longer.

"Mr. Fox..." Her words were placed between her moans and soft groans "Your prey think it's time to leave ground already" But the Fox, that was still nibbling and licking her ear, had different idea than going any further now it seemed.

"No, you cute creature..." He started whispering to her ear he was touching with his muzzle moment ago. Now he stopped massaging her two top nipples, and started doing this thing now with two ones under them "I caught you, and now it's all up to me. You are mine" When saying last sentence, his words started morphing into soft and typical for predator growls.

Judy could really feel at this moment how blood in her ears and around her nipples area was more warm and was pulsing with bigger pressure. And a fact, that Nick was acting like that was making her losing her mind, making her forget about she wanted to speed things up and let herself to enjoy his kisses and sucks even more. She felt almost as good as first time she sat on his little boy. She knew how this foreplay was making her more excited and how big her climax will be when he finally put his knot inside her. Or maybe he will put a muzzle? She didn't know it that moment, but she knew it will end with loud moans and screams of pleasure when only her big orgasm hit her.

Seeing it all works great with her love, Nick decided to give up with rest of her nipples already and now put his paws on top part of her shorts. He inserted his fingers under her underwear and grabbed it. He also took his muzzle out of her ear and started doing another thing that was satisfying Judy's little fetish. He put his nose on her neck and started slowly sliding down with it on her tummy, sniffing her fur from time to time. Every time he reached her nipple, he stopped for a moment to lick it or suck it and then continued going down on her body with his sniffs. When he was in a half of way to his target, bunny put her paws on behind part of his head and now grabbed his knot between her bunny's feet. She started stroking it faster than first time, using more strength to squeeze it. When only Nick felt that, he growled clearly and continued finding the best spot on his bunny to start eating her.

When he reached bottom of her tummy, he put his nose little bit above area he was about to uncover with his paws now. With determined, but delicate at the same time move, he rid her shorts with underwear, leaving bunny completely naked. Now he started moving his nose lower, as he was doing it moment ago. Judy was losing her mind again, feeling how Nick's sniffing nose was moving closer to her sensitive area.

Nick also needed to feel how bunny's heart pounds fast and how adrenaline was rushing her veins, because when only felt Judy is almost dropping, he stopped doing that. He pulled out his nose from her before reaching her small pussy. He didn't want to start and end things too soon, so he decided to do what bunny wanted to ask for earlier. He grabbed her and lifted to his chest level. When only bunny felt he's pulling her up, she wrapped her paws around his neck and let him kidnap her.

"Mr. Fox...?" She liked the way Nick was treating her as a prey he caught, it was her fetish at least, and decided to play his game with him "I did something wrong? Why stopped? And where we going?" She asked those questions, trying her best to make her voice sound innocently and even shakily a little to made effect of frightened.

"Where? Where you wanted" Fox with his salient weenie under his boxers carried Judy under the shower. But this shower wasn't just a shower, because it wasn't only typical stall, but also it was a bath at the same time. That's why there was enough space for them. There was no problem to even lay down Nick and Judy at the same time on it. Nick closed the stall and turned on the water on pretty soft, warm drops that were falling all over them now. It looked pretty similar to soft rain "You wanted to come here, right?" Not naked yet Fox growled to her ear and kissed her forehead. Bunny was sticked to his neck all the time.

"Actually you are right... but..."

"No ifs or buts!" He didn't let her finish "Don't try to enrage me, Carrots" Now he put his one paw on her back and grabbed her buttock with second. Now he started waiting with her for a moment, when warm water level in bath will reach something around one centimeter.

"Oh, Mr. Fox... Don't hurt me... or eat me..."

"Or eat you...?" He asked, and perked his head up. He looked like he was staring at flowing water source, but with closed eyes. He also turned the tap again, making more water falling all over his muzzle and head. After a while of making his muzzle wet, he closed it and crouched with Judy on his arms "Actually the thing is..." Now he freed his neck of her small, fluffy paws and laid her down on her back, in herded water on bottom. When she looked relaxed, Nick grabbed her legs with his paws "I will make you scream..." Now he put his nose on her labia and growled. Feeling his wet nose over there and hearing soft sound that came over his throat, Judy moaned loudly for the first time and put her paw on his ear. She grabbed it really gently again "Will scream cause of pleasure" Said the Fox and Judy's trip to pleasure land started.

Nick started really mildly with few kisses around area he was interested in. Judy already was on cloud nine, even if he still didn't put his tongue in her even once. After few kisses on her fur between legs, he did something that made her opened tiny muzzle moan coming from throat, and squeeze her paw on his ear more. He licked her meat curtains, opening them a little with his two fingers.

"Ahh... N... Niiiiick..." She moaned and grabbed hold of her ear Nick played moments ago with. She already felt how blood is running her veins and how her heart accelerated, when she felt his warm and wet tongue. Fox really seemed to be into this topics, because he didn't fool around and seemed he wanted to make her nut. And he actually enforced it very well, speeding up his licks, inserting his tongue little bit deeper every time and adding squeezes and rubs on her pussy with his fingers.

Maybe Gazelle certified her that no one will interrupt them, but she was afraid now if someone could hear her loud moans and gasps. She was really surprised how she turned on her vocals. Especially because last time she had sex with him and she wasn't that loud. Maybe it's because it was first time Nick gave her cunnilingus and she was excited? She didn't know it that moment. The only thing she knew was: Nick making really well here and she's getting much pleasure now. Even the higher her color was as she was laying on her back with fox's muzzle between her legs and his tongue inside her.

"O-oohhh mmy... gooood... Ni... Ahhhh" She couldn't stop moaning and couldn't really resist to his wet muzzle and wet tongue taking care of her. The grab on her and his ear was getting stronger every time she moaned significantly. At some moment she was even afraid a little if she didn't hurt him. That's why she changed her paw position on him, from ear to back of his head.

Maybe Judy got a real pleasure here at this moment, but it wasn't any worse with Nick. He really enjoyed a fact he's muff diving her girlfriend and how pleasant it was for her. He also liked how it was feeling and the way she was reacting. The way, that was making Nick's manhood almost going out of his wet underwear he was still wearing. Jerking bunny off was some kind of reparation towards her for him. Only just a recognize of how great blow job she gave him was making him wanting to slow down things a little to let her enjoy this situation even more before she actually hit her climax. And as he thought about how many cum his dick shot out cause of her tiny muzzle and fluffy paw, he slowed down a little and started experimenting with some new ways of licking her bottom.

The first idea that came to his mind was starting using his fingers only. He knew he can try it, seeing how bunny is under his control and she won't really complain if even his paw will turn out to be worse than his tongue. He took away his muzzle and now just used digits.

Judy instantly realized he's not doing it with this warm, nice and glide thing and opened her eyes to see if somethings wrong. What she saw was a fox massaging her vagina by his paw, with wet fur on head, wet boxers on him with erected knob under them. She saw how excited he is, and her thought was actually he wanted to get some pleasure as well. She confirmed herself in her thoughts, when Nick started taking off his shorts and threw it away.

"Nick..." She started after a while of looking in his green eyes "You wanna change roles now?" She asked with voice calmed a little comparing to her vocals earlier.

"What? No. You are not running away, bunny!" He said, growled again and insert his fingers deeper.

"I..." She moaned "I don't wanna... run away..." She said with trembling voice "Mr. Fox... how... can you be that gooooaaahhhh..." Nick only put his second paw's finger on her lips and continued doing his things. And to be honest, he didn't like a fact he wasn't doing it with his mouth now. He saw she's still enjoying that, but... he just wanted to do it in the same way she was sucking his knot. He buried his nose between her legs again and insert his tongue in her sensitive area, without pulling out his one finger.

Judy just melt away feeling those two things inside her at the same time. Also a fact, that he was licking her lower than he had his finger, was giving her trip to cloud nine. Not only because of his massage and licks, but also because Nick knew a little and was actually looking for her G-spot. He knew where to actually look for it, and he didn't need long to start stimulating it. Maybe every women reacts in different way for massaging this spot, but Judy was a one that seemed to enjoy it. Nick could see how much pleasure he gives her now.

"H-hooolllyy shit!" She shouted out, letting him know he's melting her away. Hearing her reaction, Nick not only didn't change what was working well, but he also grabbed her one ear with his second paw and started rubbing it slowly, trying to keep rhythm with his actions below. His decisions met with her approval instantly. She let him know it with two things. First thing was her vocal, that were diving Nick's excitement insane and was making him want to fuck her even more now. And second thing that let him deduce he made right choice here was a fact how she acted with her body. She stopped holding tightly her ear and now put both of her paws on back of his head. She also wrapped his neck with her legs, trying to be as gentle as possible here. Both of them knew what Nick wanted to do now. He just wanted make her nut.

Nick started moving his muzzle along her vagina and up and down very fast now. He wanted to let her cum to finally feel relief for his desires by putting his hard-rock knot inside her. He wanted his fox's dick to be squeezed with her pure flesh. And that's why he stopped fooling around and started stimulating her spot of pleasure with his finger hardly, seeing how effective it was for Judy, and how her small bunny's body is reacting. Even if he would like to stop making those all things, he didn't have a chance really. Judy was forcing his head to leave in this position, by pushing back of his head with her paws and his neck with her legs. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. It was a pleasure that was coming out of her. But if she even didn't hold him in this way he wouldn't really interrupt now. Her moans and groans, her squeezes on his fur and being alive to fact she will cum soon was enough reward for predator and great incentive for him to continue.

"Niiicckk..." She moaned and raised her one leg in the air and started doing fast moves with her foot. She looked like she wanted to stamp with it, moving her foot up and down, without moving her leg "I... Ahhh... I gonna... I gonna... ahhhhh" She wanted to warn him before her climax that may hit him, but Nick seemed to not care about that. He didn't only continue doing that not minding a fact she will come on his muzzle, but he also started operating his tongue and finger as fast as never. Feeling how pleasure is about to find outlet by her pussy, Judy's moans and kick with foot was insane. Even Nick was surprised if he really gives her that much pleasure now. She grabbed his one ear and squeezed it tightly, but gently and was about to burst now.

"Ahhhh! Nick...ahhhhhhhh...Nghhh..." And she started spraying her juice of pleasure on his muzzle and paw. Now she was just experiencing something she never experienced. Feelings were from the top shelf and she let Nick know it by her behavior.

After few secs of licking her shooting vagina, Nick felt how Judy stopped holding his head and he took away his muzzle and paw. He had her milk on his nose, little bit lower and on his paw. Now he started looking at Judy that still was resting after what she experienced. She opened her eyes after a while, still breathing fitfully and having high color on her small cheeks. Looking at fox and seeing how she smudged his muzzle was making her embarrassed even more. She knew he didn't cum down in her throat, or even on face, and she felt like she also shouldn't come on his muzzle.

"Well, well, well..." Nick said and chuckled. Now he stood up, grabbed the tap again and started cleaning up the mess on his face Judy made "Tell me bunny... Was I really that good?"

"Mr. Fox... Have ever taking care of a bunny? Because hands down, I never had that big climax"

"Actually... I was interested in bunnies for long time, but you were my first object I tested this on. And I will take it as compliment" Now, when his muzzle and paw were clear, he kneed again and grabbed his prey. He let her rest now, by just standing with hugged to his neck bunny under flowing water, massaging her tail a little. Judy really liked a fact she could dig her head in him and calm down herself. She also felt great feeling warm water hitting softly back of her neck and Nick's paw on her small, fluffy tail. The another thing she liked was a fact, that both of them were wet now. It seemed for her as a good idea to have sex with him now. Something different and something original "But you know bunny, I'm not done with you yet, right?" Nick whispered to her ear after a longer while of just standing with her.

"Mhmmmm..." She made pure and soft sound coming down from her throat, knowing what was coming now. Knowing she don't really need to do anything, because fox wants to take care of her, she just stayed in the same position and let her predator to take care of her again. She only slid down a little on his body, to give him easier access to her rabbit hole. She also wrapped her legs little bit above his knot level, on bottom of his tummy. Nick didn't wait too long to do his things. He grabbed his knob, and slowly put inside her gee, holding one paw on her buttock and second on her tail. When half of it was inside her, she moaned loudly again and wrapped arms around him harder. Nick knew how sensitive she's for touch or something else in this area, so he was progresing slowly, letting her enjoy every millimeter more he put in her. When after a while his entire knot was inside her, he started puling it out, but little bit faster. And when he was about to pull it out completely, he pushed it back even faster. He was continuing this process, speeding things up slightly every time. His knot, that wanted to be inside her, finally was on his place. And it was giving Nick shudder all around his body. He also felt good having her head pretty close to his. He could clearly hear her breath and her quiet moans. All that stuff wasn't only making him proud of himself, knowing he's doing right, but also he felt she's really close to him now. And that was probably most important thing for him.

"Ahhh... Nghhh..." Her soft but constant moans were getting louder with every minute she spent with him in this position. Nick's soft stick wasn't really worse for Judy than his paw and muzzle. Not only because it wasn't giving her less pleasure, but also because Nick had free paws and lips. That means, he could do something else with them. Something like he actually did. He could massage her tail and hold on her buttock. And it was adding more sensual feelings. The thing he still had free was his muzzle. She decided to put this fact into use.

She disconnected her head from his body and started looking at him. Then, having little sped up breath, interrupted sometimes with moans, bunny grabbed his muzzle and started smooching with him.

Kisses she was exchanging with him plus pleasant in touch Nick's body part inside her sensitive area was making Judy melting away again. So even deeper she was in world of pleasure when he started inserting her tongue in her tinny mouth. Feeling those warm and wet a little nice things at the same time inside her was causing shakes and twitches on her body. She pinched fur on his back with her paws hardly and continued kissing with him, letting at the same time him to fuck her. She really felt her second climax will arrive soon and she will get much bliss again today.

Hearing how bunny was grunting while kissing with him, Nick started jumping her faster. Now he was doing it pretty fast, moving his crutch up and down in surprising for a fox pace . He knew how fast bunny's males make those things, and he was convinced he will give her more reasons to scream if keep doing that in the same way, in the same tempo. He wasn't wrong, because it was actually working well, but even if he would do it slower, he was guessing that bunny didn't have any problems with it.

Warm water hitting her head with pleasant stream, kissing with Nick, his knot inside her vagina, thoughts about what he did with her few minutes ago, his held on her buttock she really liked and smooth massage on her tiny tail. All that stuff was working well on Judy's senses, and it was about time for her second cum to happen. She disconnected their lips now.

"Ahhh... Nghhhh Nick!" She started and hid her head behind his shoulder, hugging him tightly and pinching his fur at the same time "I... it's too much... Gonna cum!" Hearing her warn, Nick started jumping her in olympic pace. Judy thought she will fly off in a moment, feeling how Nick's fast moves were speeding and probably escalating what was coming.

"Huff... Ahhh..." And she nutted "AHHH! Nghhhh! A-a-ahhhh!"

At a moment she hit second climax today, Nick slowed down a little. When she was groaning and moaning, he was pushing her in a half of his rate he had moments ago. When Judy was almost done, he stopped completely. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy something. He enjoyed literally everything, starting of her vocals and squeezes on him and ending with sticky liquid that she hit his sensitive knot with, squeezing it at the same time. It was just pretty exhausting, and he needed to take a break. He was porking her for 15 more seconds after her cum, and stopped.

"Nick...?" When bunny calmed down her breath she asked. She wasn't sure if he came as well, and if she should help him if not "You came with me?" For her question he only growled.

"Nah..." Judy wasn't glad hearing this answer. At least he made her cum twice already, and she wanted to make it other round now. She was still really excited, even after her second climax today.

"Then relax... And let your prey finish what you started..." She whispered and kissed his neck. After that, she started moving with her body like she was friging him now. She moved her hips to make the same move of his cook inside her. She also continued wrapping him around neck with arms and around his tummy with legs adding licks on his neck, knowing how he enjoys it.

Nick's muscles got loosen when only started feeling his knot is going down her hole without any activity from his side. It was a great surprise, when he realized how big difference it was between moments ago and now, when she took up the baton and started doing that. He could feel how hard it was for him to stand on his legs, feeling that great relief now. He bowed his legs and tried his best to not fall over with bunny on his arms. Especially it was harder for him, since bunny didn't fool around and seemed like she wanted just make him cum. She was... doing her things with crazy pace, without needless interruptions. Since she was a bunny, she could move her hips in this position really, really fast. Also a fact she was acrobatic was helping her here. Nick, that didn't need to do anything now to enjoy her soft inside of her vagina, could feel how pleasure is building inside him even more, and how great it feels to be a passive side during those type of frolics. He didn't need actually long to nut, because his excitement mixed with pleasant for him Judy's moves and her licks on his neck was enough for him to hit the jackpot in matter of minute or two.

"Hooolly, shieeeet..." He panted and started standing unsteadily on his feet "Judy... I gonna cum..." He warned her, don't knowing how bunny wants to finish this. He expected her to stop, pull his knot out of her and finish with paw or something else, but on his words, bunny only accelerated things and now was doing it even faster. She was doing it that fast and that good, that since he said last word, it took him literally one second to burst.

And maybe Judy is a female, and obviously females are louder in bed, but Nick wasn't really that behind her when he came. Maybe he wasn't screaming and gasping like her, but still Judy could hear clearly he's melting away.

"Oh shiiiiit..." He started second later after his previous words "Ahhh... Oh..." He gasped now "...my...Ngh! Gooad!" and as he came many things happened with his body. Because...

Judy could actually not only feel how he hit the spot by his strong hug on her, tight hold on her buttocks with his two paws, but also she could feel how cum out of his knot shot out with big pressure hits her inside. Also, Nick's entire body started twitching a little. Especially his legs. They bowed pretty hard now. Judy expected him even to collapse with her at some moment, but he was actually standing still on his legs. They that looked like they've made of cotton wool that moment.

It was great experience for them not only because they could enjoy their climaxes again, but also because it was something new. Nick worked with his muzzle and fingers nicely, then they had sex in pretty great and interesting position, in even more interesting place. One of the biggest things was a fact, that most of time Nick was deep-knot inside her. And that turned out to work even better than blow jobs or cunnilingus. But the biggest thing was definitely Nick cumming inside her.

When he was drained and when only made sure it won't be dangerous for a bunny, Nick fell over his knees, right in the water on bottom of bath, still holding his knob inside her, holding her chams pretty tightly at the same time. The only thing that could one heard was Nick's quiet breath, more quiet bunny's breath and a water. The water, that was flowing all that time, and added some more good things that could have been taken by their senses. They didn't know why, but idea about doing it under shower with warm water coming all over them was a good idea. Maybe it's because stream of nice, warm liquid didn't only add something new, but it also kept their bodies warm in some way. And of course, they were warmed-up just because of what they were doing, but water seemed to helping here and making this thing even better. Despite the fact it was small stream, bunny turned it off now.

"Oh my god, bunny..." Nick started after a while of kneeling with her "I didn't know you can shift up that high gear ..." He took his paws now and wrapped them around her body, having his peter inside her soft rabbit hole.

"For you I can make many things, Nicky... But... can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Fox thought he knew what she got on her mind, and started pulling out his warm and wet knot from her. But she interrupted him pretty fast.

"No!" She reacted, feeling what he's doing "Leave it inside! It's nice and warm..." He did what she wanted "I wanted something else you dummy... Your paws... put them where they have been earlier..."

"Ahhhh..." He read her mind after a while "You dirty animal..." He chuckle and put his paws back on her buttocks and slowly started massaging them. When only did that, Judy reacted with pinch on his fur around neck, kissing it from time to time "So..." Predator started after a while of massaging and squeezing her one buttock with left paw and second with right one "You like me to touch you here?"

"Mhmmm..." She mewed and kissed his neck again "You will need to take care of me here more often..."

"I see no problem here, Carrots. Whenever you ask me to, I will do it. Just like any other thing... because I love you" On this sentence, Judy stared looking in Nick's green eyes.

"I love you too, Nick..." She answered and kissed him "I guess we should rejoin everyone now"

"Actually, I think you are right"

"But Nicky? How about your shorts? I guess you won't put them on again?" She asked, looking at wet boxers laying next to them.

"Nah. Will jump to my room for new ones" Now he interrupted massaging her and let her go "But now we need to fresh ourselves, don't you think?"

"Hey! Why stopped massaging?"

"Just clean yourself up now. Maybe will massage you later on"

"Maybe? Today, before sleep. And don't dare to fall asleep too fast!"

And a couple refreshed themselves to rejoin everyone who was present in Gazelle's villa. The hour wasn't that late still, and many things could happen later on today.


	37. Integration - Part IV

Note: Sorry that you needed to wait over week more for this chapter. It wasn't my fault, because hard thing happened for me week ago... Important for me preson's death. And then even harder funeral on saturnday. I don't wanna you to worry about me, just want to make it clear that I would post this chapter earlier if not this thing happened...

 _ **Chapter 37: Integration - Part IV**_

After having a great sex in pretty interesting place and spending great time of passionate feelings, the couple put themselves back in the shape and came out of bathroom they spent around last 20 minutes in. They were enjoying those last 20 minutes not only because of a fact that both of them came at least once, but not least important thing was that they could spend some more great time even with just hugged to partner. But when they only started taking shower, they were focused on just themselves individually, despite the fact that mood was absolutely lovely and amorous, and they could continues doing what started. It wasn't like they didn't want to, they just wanted to go back to the others fast now, knowing that everyone could become suspicious, not seeing a couple around for too long.

Feeling great cause of their little secret and refreshed couple left bathroom, holding their paws at the same time. Then they came back to the chamber with the buffet and table everyone was sitting at before they left. But it seemed like predators and preys changed their place, because no one was here.

"Well..." Bunny dropped her ears, seeing empty seats near the table "They left. And I hope they didn't hear..." She cut off her sentence and looked at his face.

"Hear what?"

"You know..."

"Oh, you mean your wonderful vocals? Actually, you turned them on pretty loud..."

"Nick..." She had high color now.

"Don't worry. I guess no one heard your cute... beautiful... and passionate moans"

"Nicky, stop!" Now she banged her paw with his "Stop saying such things. I'm not cute and my moans also weren't cute!"

"I must disagree with those two things. They WERE cute, and you are cute as well. I thought you finally got that" Now he crouched over her now "And stop lying that it's different, okay bunny?"

"Oh, Mr. Fox, you are so cute sometimes" She said, giggled and kissed him.

"Hey, only sometimes?" Fox could now feel how she started dragging him out of chamber.

"Stop asking foolish questions and fooling with me in general, and finally let's go find them. And remember, I wanna my massage tonight!"

"Alright, alright... Geshhh..." He sighed and let bunny to lead him.

Knowing there is not many places where Gazelle could took her guests to, Judy didn't need long to see where they actually were in fact. After a while of walking around her house and thinking where she could seat that many animals, Judy and Nick could see through terrace that everyone is outside. They were pretty far away from the house, sitting in a circle on the chairs in area between maze and fountain. This place was little bit special, because no one really cared about it. Even I forgot to mention it. It's maybe because it's not in a use very often. It was a place meant to... kindle a campfire. It seemed that Gazelle brought here nine chairs, placed them all around this area and prepared everything to start a fire. The sun on the sky was setting already, and actually it was a great time to start it. But she didn't. Despite a fact everything was ready she was waiting with it for the couple to come back from their... break for a shower.

"Oh, finally!" Gazelle said when only saw the coming couple in the distance "Guess we can start with everything now" For her words, Alan stood up and crouched in the middle of circle of chairs. He started doing something, but it was hard for fox and bunny to see what it was. Distance was just too big and couldn't see it clearly.

Now, when they came closer, the couple could clearly see the things that were brought and wasn't placed here earlier. Except for chairs I mentioned already, there also was a mini-bar with great, cold, hard contain inside. Also there was even a table with big bowl on it and some kind of kitchen sticks next to it. Contains of this bowl were pretty interesting in some way. It was full of marshmallows. When duo reached the place, Alan was kneeling above pile of sticks and brushwood.

"Finally came back" Host greeted them "Where you two have been?" For her question bunny started stumbling, but fortunately fox beside her had an idea for answer.

"We were actually looking for my phone. Couldn't find it"

"But you found it?"

"Of course" He said and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What's going on here?" Judy asked looking at Alan with lighter, trying to change a topic. She was also curious about what Gazelle prepared this time, knowing how great ideas can came up to her mind if doing something with her guests.

"We making a campfire. Can't see it?"

"Maybe they can't see it Miss Gazelle, because Alan even don't know how to start it" Sitting on the chair on the other side of circle Tai said to play with Alan a little.

"Don't know, huh?" Wolf started preparing a counter "Maybe I can't start it because of lighter" Now he tried to muster a fire from it "See?" He asked after three or four tries with no results "It's almost as shit as you on track... Wanker"

"Who's a wanker here, ya wanker? Wank? I bet you are doing that more often than me. You forgot? I got myself a wife. And you should finally too. Need to let your paw have a great rest after all of this"

"Don't worry about me, twat. I..."

"Shut up!" Sitting next to Tai she-wolf interrupted them, feeling it's going way too far "Can god give us, animals on the world, a one day? Literally ONE day without your foolish lines and stupid behavior?" On her question Tai and Alan started looking at each other. Then after a while, when realized what to answer, they said at the same time:

"No!" At this moment Alan finally managed with his challenge and made stirring of a real camp fire "Finally, ya wanker!" Tai almost shouted out when saw a small flame and smoke floating above brushwood and wafting in the still little bit orange sky on horizon. Actually it was matter of few moments to make starts popping on it. Alan started blowing fire to make it bigger now. Fire was gaining in it's size pretty fast, and after a while every single stick was torched and was making nice fire when combined with rest. When he was done with lighter and fire, Alan came back to his seat, between Gazelle and Victoria. There also were two more empty chairs beside host, prepared for Nick and Judy. The couple, seeing that everything is ready and only them need to take a seat, sat down on their spots disconnecting their paws.

"Why everyone just sits here like that?" Gazelle asked now, seeing no one is taking drinks or even marshmallows "You think I brought those things just for me or what?"

"But no, Tai" Now Alan said "You can't eat those all goods. Already have too heavy ass"

"Fuck you, dickhead" He responded pretty fast, and stood up to take one of pure, sweet candies, speared it on special, kitchen stick and started broiling it above newly created source of warmth and light "You won't tell me what I can and cannot... ass clown"

"Yeah, whatever..." Alan now did the same things and now two wolves were preparing themselves white, sweet marshmallows. When seeing wolves actions, everyone seemed to be more convinced to this idea and even more brave to do that. She-wolf tread in their footsteps as first, then another girl Gazelle was jealous of and chain reaction started. After a while everyone held it's own piece of candy on stick above the fire. It also turned out it's getting dark, because campfire seemed to getting brighter and even warmer. And in fact, sun hid already and the only bright thing above them now was orange glow around the place on horizon the sun hid behind moment ago.

It didn't took long for marshmallows to be ready for animals with desire for them. Tai took his one out as first, and then Alan did so and after that rest of guests. Everyone agreed with one thing - they've never eat that great and delicious campfire's delicacy.

After a while, when first round of marshmallows with a little crunchy shell and warm, delicate, chewy stuffing inside disappeared, some of guests couldn't help themselves and took new ones to feel their taste again. Through this entire time everyone was talking, and like last time they formed two groups actually. We will focus on just one of them to make things easier for me to write and for you to read.

"This taste's great!" Judy certified when her piece of candy disappeared "You need to tell me where you taking them from. I need to eat those type of food more often" She said and now speared new marshmallow on her stick.

"You think they are that good? That's nice to hear, you know"

"Wait" Now sitting next to her Alan spoken "You prepared them by yourself?" The prey only nodded "Well Gelle... I never expected you to be good in that many things. Singer, cook, friend, comforter... You are great material for a wife" He said and blinked to her.

"Alan..." She really liked his words, and let him to know it by pure color on her cheeks "So if you saying it's good, why not eating more then?"

"I would like to, but my sport diet... But it's great, and believe me, I would like to eat more" At this moment bunny started broiling herself another great piece of Gazelle's work.

"You should really stop taking care about this that much" Victoria sitting next to him started "Just look at your body! Bones and skin and that's it!"

"So should I treat it like information you would like to have more of my body to massage me?"

"Are you reading my mind or something?" She asked and giggled.

"I know many things about you, my angel" He said and blinked to her.

At this moment Gazelle felt... odd a little. Feeling of jealousy mixed with uncertainty about if she should really be jealous that moment was making strange feeling inside her. She felt even more mixed when he blinked to her. And a fact he called her angel? Gazelle really wished to be alone with Alan right now, but again, her personality didn't let her to show her anger and other feelings inside her or even didn't let her to be mad at one of them. She decided to forget about this and recognized herself a great moments she spent with him. Thinking about how she slept with him or even her and his dirty secret was definitely enough to make her forget about it pretty easily and let her relax.

"Why don't eating with us?" Wolf asked her after some time, seeing that she's not eating prepared by her food.

"I just... just prepared it for you all"

"Hey!" Now Judy said loudly, making Alan and two preys look at her. They could see Nick trying to steal her marshmallow "You've could prepare one for yourself, fox!" She said, trying her best to not let Nick to steal it.

"Wanna let a fox to be still hungry?" He asked and tried to make pleasing eyes "Wanna let your boyfriend be hungry?"

"Well... But it gonna cost you a little..."

"How much...?"

"30 seconds" She answered, pointed her lips and closed eyes. Nick really liked the prize of thing he wanted and started paying it.

"Awww!" Victoria that was looking at our couple liked what she saw "They are so cuuute!" She said, still looking at kissing couple.

"Aren't they?" Gazelle asked "I always love looking at them when acting like that. Even sometimes this looking at them makes me wish to have someone for my own who can do the same thing with..."

"Really? I guess that great star as you have many lines of mammals waiting for it and being ready to do that with you. Or even something more"

"So I guess you are not informed very well"

"I know it's true, but don't know why you negating now. It's nothing odd, even I have my second half I can do this with"

At this moment Gazelle wasn't sure what he means. There was actually two options really. And she wasn't sure with one. He might have her on his mind when saying that. And obviously this was optimistic mindset, because if it turned out to be a true, she would start maybe kissing with him that moment. But there also was another, less acceptable scenario for her. Because only thing that was coming to her mind except herself was Victoria. Maybe he will start kissing with her in a moment? Maybe he meant predator rather a prey? She became more worried about that by hearing what happened next.

"Really Alie?" Sitting next to him Victoria asked.

"You, of all animals, should know it the most..." Gazelle's angst was about to turn out not to be unfounded?

"Then show me what you mean, because I guess I don't know"

"As you say" And now he stood up. Gazelle was ready to see maybe one of the worst situations she have ever seen, but fortunately... "Hey! Tai!" He called him and whistled "I guess it's time"

"You mean... What I think about?" Brown wolf asked.

"What different it can be?"

"Alright, boys and girls" Tai said and stood up as well "Going to the car for one thing with this prick"

"It will be what I think it will?" Now black and white furred bunny asked.

"Mhm. Brb" Alan said and disappeared with Tai in darkness outside the bright circle of light the campfire was making. Gazelle could feel great relief, not seeing Alan jumping in she-wolf's arms and starting kissing with her.

"I'm going with you!" Antonio joined them, thereby leaving Tawna and Samantha for themselves.

Now, when only animal Gazelle could talk with was Victoria, object of her jealousy sighed. She was still looking at Nick and Judy, and in fact they were still kissing each other "I'm not surprised you like watching them..." Now Gazelle looked at the couple as well. It was easier for her now to enjoy this view again, knowing that Alan didn't do the same thing with Victoria. She even started daydreaming about her and Alan doing the same thing. Maybe even tonight? Just looking at them made her stop wondering where Alan went and started deliberating about how it will look like when finally be with him.

When wolves and bunny weren't here for longer moments now, Nick and Judy finally stopped kissing, and now started looking at each other. Then they realized prey and she-wolf were watching them, while rest of guests were busy with talking about many topics. It seemed that bunny, bandicoot and wolf with bunny that weren't here that moment had no problems with contact between them and could easily find topics they could chat about.

"Something happened?" Nick asked when stopped kissing with his girlfriend and saw two mammals watching them.

"Nothing, you dummy. Can't look at things that are cute? Because that was definitely cute"

"Well... It's little bit strange, but I guess I have no problem with that" Fox answered "I also think that this bunny is cute"

"But not that cute like you..." Judy said and kissed him again, but only once this time.

"Heh, so I'm not cute only sometimes now?" He asked after this kiss.

"For me you will be always cute, sly and clever fox" Now she sat on his legs and hugged to his tummy.

"Nor worse with you..." He hugged her back.

"C'mon, ya nonwoody lumber" Now they could hear Tai's voice in the distance. They still couldn't see him, but only could hear "I knew you are so slack and floppy, but I thought that just one crate isn't too much for you"

"And you saying that only because I'm not running with it right now... At least I had balls to pick it up and bring here" Alan said and now trio came back to circle of fire's warmth radius. White wolf was carrying a crate with glass bottles inside. I guess you already know what those glasses were full of. Nothing fancy for guys that like drink a little... or little bit more.

The Bunny whereas was carrying more interesting stuff and something more than just sherbet. It was even surprising a little, because he brought himself a guitar case with, obviously, guitar inside. The guitar itself was of course smaller than most of you imaging it now. It was just sized for bunnies and looked a little like ukulele but for a fox.

"A guitar?" Sam asked when saw what other bunny is carrying "You can play?"

"Can?" Alan said and put crate on the ground "He's the best source of music for us in most of times we spend together with out little friends. His plonking and Tawna's voice are the best, when drunk especially" Now he pulled out one alcohol bottle from crate and was on his way to his seat "And I wanna hear your voice with this guitar today as well, got it?"

"I guess no..." Bandcioot said. It seemed she wasn't convinced to do it when there is that many animals she met today "Guess not today"

"You will do it for me, okay?" He said and when on his way to chair next to Gazelle was beside Tawna, started scrapping back side of her neck.

"Mmmm..." She mewed and folded her head back a little "You should ask our host here... She's definitely better than me"

"But I would like to hear you as well now" Gazelle said, trying to evade singing now. She was also too shy that moment.

"See? Even she want you to do it" Now Alan started touching her here more intense.

"But... only one song..." On her words, Alan stopped fooling around with her and joined Gazelle on seat next to her. He looked at her and blinked while starting opening his bottle.

"See girls?" Now he asked Gazelle and Victoria who were besides him "I told you I got my second half, and I can certify you that I won't have less passionate moments with her right now than those hugging, cute when together creatures" He obviously had Nick and Judy in mind when saying that. Now he ripped off top of the bottle "Oh baby, just you and me now. Watch this. Who's not drinking with me is a pussy, boys" He said and started drinking straight from the bottle. Tai seeing what his friend is doing decided to enjoy his drink as well. Even Antonio stopped taking out his guitar from it's case and decided to take himself a glass from crate too. Even Nick decided to taste some vodka and started filling one of the glasses with it.

"Nick?" Judy said, seeing what her fox is doing.

"What?" He asked when his glass was full of vodka mixed with sprite he took out from mini-bar moments ago "I don't wanna be a pussy" He said and also started putting to use crate from Alan's car.

"Okay... You deserve a prize for your today's taking care of me" She said and giggled.

Now, when fox had his glass when sitting back on his seat, girls became more convinced now to join predators and bunny as well. Sam, Victoria, then Tawna... It didn't took long actually for everyone to have it's own drinks as well now.

When everybody had drunk their first round, except for Tai and Alan (they drank their bottles already), Antonio pulled out his guitar from it's case and when everyone had second round in their paws he started playing. The first fire was some casual Antonio's instrumental pieces he was playing very often when had guitar on expose when being alone or with friends. And like Tawna said, sometimes her voice could been heard, but only occasionally.

Despite fact that her vocals very pretty rare on the roll and every of them wasn't longer than twenty seconds everyone enjoyed her voice when only was coming over her larynx. And bunny's playing was working here pretty nicely as well. Especially since everyone had some per milles in blood and warm inside cause of... Alan's second half.

Low level of light, dark sky above, campfire's orange and warmth combined with fact they are close to each other worked really well with Nick and Judy. Gazelle was watching their every act and every kiss with jealous, but not directed towards one of them individually. It wasn't jealousy of Nick, it was just about what they could been doing. She started dreaming about her wolf again. And a fact that Nick is a fox, and foxes sometimes could look like wolves. Except the fact Nick would need to be white-furred. Or need to be taller... or be a wolf in general to look at least not in the slightest similar to him... You know, let's forget about it. Fox and a wolf are two different animals. Not that much, but still.

Anyway, Gazelle now decided to look at this wolf sitting next to her. He was holding his second bottle, being spread with his body over his chair. He was laying on it pretty comfortably. That was because Victoria was taking care of one of his ears. And a wolf seemed to enjoy it so much, but star had different feelings right now. She was even mad a little at a couple. Especially at Alan, because she wasn't doing it instead of that she-wolf. All that really changed when wolf realized she's looking at him and opened his one eye.

"Wanna help Vicky? My second ear is still free" He encouraged her by twitching with his free ear he mentioned moment ago. Gazelle couldn't really say no and don't minding a fact she needed to share Alan's ears with someone, she started doing her things "Mmmm... I can stay here all night with you, girls..."

"Better don't get used to it that much" Victoria dragged him back on the ground.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna stay here all night... And I guess nor Gazelle"

"You are right. You should be thankful to us already that we doing it for you now, wolfie..."

And this was basically how next minutes looked like. Girls were taking care of Alan, Antonio was playing and Tawna was singing to his plays, Sam was talking with Tai and Nick was spending time with Judy. Also alcohol started disappearing pretty fast from crate now. Even Tai was surprised that almost half of their crate is gone. But everyone had great time, and that was something that could have been called important.

Now, when every single marshmallow was eaten and everyone had enough of alcohol, Antonio stopped putting on show with Tawna. When concert stopped, Nick just dropped away. It seemed he drunk too much, because lifeless fox was laying on his and Judy's chair like he didn't sleep for two days and nights. Judy wasn't really glad looking at him and seing him in this condition.

"Nick?" She poked laying with his head on her legs fox's nose "Nick! Don't dare to sleep now!" He started only mewing, seeming not minding about her now "What a fox..."

At the same time when Judy was trying to make any contact with fox she was mad at, Alan was still enjoying girls' paws on him. He could enjoy it in pretty great silence now. This, plus fact he was drunk was making their rubs and squeezes on his ears more pleasent and he was almost melting away. But it meant to end in a moment, pretty unexpectedly.

"Brrr! What was that?" Alan grunted and jumped a little on chair.

"What happened?" Star asked.

"I guess a drop hit my nose. Shit! Not a great feeling"

"That's strange... I felt a drop as well now" And now in a moment soft rain started. Also the lighting bolt brightened up dark sky could been seen. It was known now - the rain with storm is coming. And there was not much time before it gets here, because rain started getting stronger. Alan instantly came alive and jumped out the chair.

"Tai, take crate. Tawna - bar is yours. I will take care of fire completely. Move!" He issued commands and everyone did what he said. Moment later no one was here and fire was dead. Almost everyone entered Gazelle's villa, except Judy that was left by others in a hurry with lifeless Nick on her.

"Alan! Can you help me with him?" She asked for help knowing she won't easily take fox inside to hide him form rain.

"What happened?"

"He drunk himself silly"

"Well..." He pitched him over his shoulders and neck "He always have been wimpy headed as hell" He said and came off with bunny and fox on his back to the building where everyone hid already.

Moments later everyone was standing in living room, being pretty surprised with what happened. Nothing was really showing the weather will turn out that ugly. Alan and Nick were the last one to join others "Holy shit" He started closing terrace and the real storm started at this moment. Strong wind that made in before Alan closed glossy entrance hit everyone, with noise of thunder in the background.

"Well..." Host started when saw everyone is here "I guess we are trapped here... But I guess it's not that bad, right? Maybe that rain surprised me and have no plan B, but we can still do many things"

"Actually I would like to have an early night now... I don't know why" Hard Wolf as Tai is said and yawned "I guess I drunk too much"

"Yeah, I would like go to bed now as well..." Tawna said and yawned as well.

"So... I need to take care of my guests, let me show you rooms I prepared for you. I hope you already know with who you want to share room. You three can wait here for me" She said and leave with her guests to the other part of complex. Nick, Judy and Alan. Only them left here.

"Where you want me to put down this sleepyhead?" Wolf asked, feeling he won't stand that long with fox on him.

"Put him on bed in his room" Moment later Nick was laying on his tummy on bed, still being out of this world "Thanks"

"No problem" He left the room now.

When was alone with drunk fox, bunny laid herself next to him on bed. Now both of them were laying on bellies. Despite fact Judy knew Nick is out and it will be hard to get thing from him she wanted earlier, she tried.

"Nick? Niiick" She poked his nose "Hey foxy" He only growled and mewed "How about my massage?" Nick was still quiet and didn't answer her, but he actually put his paw on area she wanted him to. He slowly started stroking her buttocks. But it seemed it's not enough for bunny "Is this what you really call a massage? At least give me a kiss" And with this last thing Nick had no problems and gently kissed her on lips. Maybe bunny didn't get what she wanted, but at the end she wasn't mad at him, knowing how well he did earlier.


	38. Integration - Part V

_**Chapter 38: Integration - Part V**_

Leaving Nick in his room with a bunny and don't knowing what to do now, wolf came back to living room and decided to do what Gazelle said - wait here for her. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew he was excited. Just knowing that he will have opportunity to spend some time with just her was working on him very well, making him feel butterflies in tummy. Also a fact he was drunk was making him pretty relaxed and even more... excited if doing something with prey he actually even love in some way already. He also couldn't help himself with his excitement, knowing how great star she is and how many animals would like to be in here instead of him. But the one who was here was him. And no with a reason really. He knew her since school, and their relations were pretty great and both of them were on well with each other. She was reminding him great old times, and her paws or just touch with her was giving him peace on mind and nice, warm feeling inside. He would even start chatting with her already, but willy-nilly Alan had to wait for her now to come back.

After few minutes of sitting on the couch in silence, Alan's ear finally caught a noise of opened door. That was his prey.

"Finally, Gelle" He stated when only heard she's back "What took you so long? Where have been?"

"Didn't hear that silly? I showed them their rooms. They won't sleep on the ground, right?"

"Where those rooms are?"

"Don't know? Don't know where the rooms I seat guests last party are? You were fooling around this complex, and I guess you should know it already" Now she sat next to him.

"You mean that hotel part?"

"Actually yeah. You can call it a... hotel part... I think"

"So, let's go then now as well, shall we?" Alan said and stood up, but not walk away from her.

"Wait, where?"

"Where? You still need to show me my room. Or just give me the keys ya know, I will find it my own"

"I guess you are just too drunk, even this Wolfie isn't that silly" She grabbed his paw and pulled him by it, making him falling over her now. He ended laying on her. Now she hugged him to her with one arm, putting the second one on his head.

"So... What does it mean?" He asked and hugged to her now, hiding his head behind her neck.

"This means, you will stay here with me?" Now she started playing with his one ear.

"May I only ask why, sweetheart?"

"Because you are too drunk honey. I need to take care of you..." She started pinching and rubbing his ear between her fingers more intense.

"Mmmm..." He mewed and brushed his head against her neck. He was definitely enjoying the way she was touching him and way she was talking with him, and he was showing her she's doing everything right.

"What are you doing here still? Get up and under the shower" She forced him to stood up from her.

"Hey! Not fair"

"And when you be done, please use the thing that's laying on the bed, okay?"

"Okay, okay..." Disappointed a little predator did what she asked him for. Now, when was in bedroom, he could see what thing she got on her mind. It was even surprising a little when he realized what she wanted him to put on him when refresh himself. It was a wrapper. The black one. First question that was coming to his mind (except a fact why she wanted him to wear it) was from where the hell she got a one sized for animal like him. But it didn't took long for him to actually forget about every questions he had in mind and started thinking about last great moments he spent with her. Maybe there will be even something more tonight? Without losing any time, he jumped into the shall and did what she wanted him to do.

It took him pretty long time to let flowing water make his entire body wet, then lather himself, scour himself again and then make his fur dry. Maybe it took him longer this time cause of vodka he drunk? No matter. When he left bathroom, he was wearing just white boxers. Despite a fact it was warm for him and had no problems to stay almost naked, he dressed up the wrapper she left fo him on the bed. Gazelle got pretty nice timing, because when he only put black rag on his body, the Prey entered bedroom. She was holding a cup with something hot inside. She also changed her clothes for something more loosen and looking more like jim-jams. It was pretty similar to things she's wearing on the stage usually, but this one was black and white themed, with domination of white color.

"Oh wow..." Sitting on the bed Alan said, seeing her in the door "I didn't see that earlier"

"You mean my jams? Nothing special really" Now she closed the door and locked it.

"Why closing the door like that?"

"Because I like to be locked when going to sleep"

"You wanna go sleep already?"

"No, you silly. Just won't leave from this room today I guess " Now she sat next to him "You know... You look sooo cute right now..." She started playing with belt on his black wrapper, grabbing it in her free paw.

"Hey, what you got here?" Wolf tried to look inside the cup she was still holding.

"Oh, almost forgot" Now she gave him this cup "This is for you"

"What's this?" He asked feeling how hot the cup was and looked inside again "A... hot choc?" Now he started drinking.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Huh? I love it! Who told you I like those drinks?"

"No one, I just know my Wolf and things he like or love"

"Really?" He gave her his look in her eyes now. There was something in his gaze on her, because prey could feel so right that moment. Maybe it's because he was doing it when was kid? Or something else? "You really think you know everything about me?"

"I really think" Now she whipped cup off his paw.

"Hey! Give me that back!"

"Uh huh... Don't think so" She only negated and lifted her paw with cup as high as she could above her head to don't let him reach it. Knowing he will probably won't reach his hot chocolate now, wolf started trying to collect what was his.

"Givmee that!" He started crawling on her, moving higher on her body. At some point it was too much for Gazelle and she fell over her back on bed with Alan on him, holding her arm as highest as she could in the air still.

"Give me that, now!" Holding his muzzle above hers Alan said again.

"Why? You are too naughty, don't believing me I know everything about you"

"Because you don't, I'm sure of it" Now silence fell down for a moment "Trust me sweetheart, you don't wanna this wolf to bring you down"

"I don't wanna fight with you, dummy. We can solve this peacefully you know. Just need to pay"

"Pay? No one told you it's naughty to give and then take away things?"

"No Alan! I wanna payment!"

"Okay okay... What it will be?"

"Remember when I kissed your nose today? It was cute when your nose started twitching"

"Not my fault... It's cause of your tiny lips"

"I wanna feel it as well..." Now she wrapped her free arm around his neck.

"And that's it?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Well..." Now he started moving his lips toward her nose. When was about to kiss her here, she closed eyes and enjoyed the prize she settled for him. She was surprised, because when he only kissed it, some mysterious force made her nose twitching as well now. And it was even more intense than Alan's nose did earlier today. It was holding her tiny, pink nose for some time even after he pulled out his lips and muzzle from her.

"Heh. See? It's hard to resist this feeling"

"You are right..." Now she lowered her paw and gave him a cup "There you are"

"Actually... I don't wanna drink more now. I just wanted to pay your price" Now he laid himself next to her along prey's slender body. They were spooning right now, staring into their eyes "I loved paying it..." He grabbed her one cheek and started squishing it.

"And I loved collecting it..." Gazelle mewed and hugged him, moving closer herself to him. Now she could feel how he sticked his nose to hers again. She was really enjoying that feeling of wet and nice in touch wolf's nose.

Now the silence fell down. When was enjoying that proximity in this silence, the storm outside they forgot about already surprised them, or even scared a little with noisy band of thunder coming from outside.

"Holy..." Wolf said when thunder outside faded away, keeping his voice on low level "I don't wanna go outside now I guess"

"I think you have no choice either way... I won't let a wolf with that fluffy fur to soak it"

"I won't have an opportunity to... Don't wanna leave this place..." Now he pulled her head to his, hugging it tightly "And this cozy room... With even more cozy and nice bed... With a nice and warm prey on it... It's really cold here ya know" Now wolf grabbed the cup again and wanted to drink his drink. And Gazelle wanted it actually as well.

"Hey..." Gazelle started, seeing wolf laying on bed along her, drinking chocolate and hugging her with his other arm "Wanna share it with me?"

"Uh huh... Don't think so" Alan negated.

"Hey! I prepared it! Just a sip!" But Al didn't mind her and ignored her words "Alan!" Now she grabbed him on his chest level, exposing his fur on it by taking out the wrapper a little.

"Mmm!" Alan with hot liquid in his mouth mewed and pulled out cup from his lips "Don't do that again!" He covered his chest again now "Too cold"

"Give me that or I will take it off you completely!" She got up and was above him now "Give me this choc!"

"Gelle... Like I said before, I guess you don't wanna this wolf to bring you down"

"I will bring you down if didn't give me that!" Now she grabbed his black wrapper on his chest level again and was about to draw back it "I'm serious right now. You will be naked! Or..."

"Or...?" Alan said after a while of rain's sound from outside, showing her he's not afraid of her threats.

"Or I will use my weapon. Super effective against you, honey"

"And what it will be, sweetheart? May I know it?"

"You will find out if don't cooperate with me..." She inserted her one paw under his mocker and started stroking him on his chest's fur... but only for now.

"Ahhhh..." Alan sighed feeling her warm paw next to his nipples area. He felt like she will jump on them in a moment, and he really wanted it "This is that weapon...? Because it's pretty nice..."

When Alan made her aware of fact she did what she actually wanted to, she decided to step up her game with him. That's because she has something more on tap than just trying to tame him in this way. She just wanted to make sure the next thing she will do will be unexpected for him and will work better thanks to that.

"Mmmm... Gelle? Gazelle!" He screamed as could feel she started tickling his tummy suddenly. Wolf started laughing, trying to move her paw away from him with his free hand. Gazelle didn't fool around with it and put her second paw on his belly, uncovering his chest and tummy.

"Gazelle!" Wolf was doing his best to stop her, but it was harder for him than usually since he was drunk and a mysterious force was making him wish to just stay on this bed, laying on it. His arm felt like made of cotton, trying to cut Gazelle's loose. Alan already got a feeling of helplessness and tried to stop her from doing that with his two paws now. The thing was that he didn't put away his cup, and was forcing her hand to leave him with glass and hot contain inside now. Maybe too much drink had left in mug, or Alan was making too rapid moves with it, but some of the still hot chocolate slopped over from it and fell on Alan's chest.

"Hey! Gazelle!" Alan got serious this moment. Gazelle stopped instantly, seeing what happened, don't being happy with this fact "See what have you done?"

"I..." Gazelle was impressed and embarrassed at the same time. Last time she was tickling him it didn't end up better than this time. Then it was a fur on his neck, and now it was hot liquid on his chest "It's you fault wolfie!"

"Mine? It's your goddamn fault... Last time you did the same thing"

"The same? I guess this isn't that bad like fur bitten away"

"Not that bad, huh? Forgot this thing is hot as hell? Maybe I'm drunk like that not rarely, but this is a first time someone did such thing with drunk me... twice... And this thing is really hot! It burns my nipple!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you didn't want to do it... Well, just need to take a shower again I guess"

"Actually..." Gazelle could feel how he wanted to stood up now, but she didn't let him. She put her paw on his chest, next to blotch of choc, collected a cup from him and put it away "No. You don't need to clean this up by yourself..." She found this situation as a pretty great opportunity to do what she enjoyed when did last time. And also a fact she was drunk a little, and knowing at the same time he's drunk even more was making her more brave and decisions of this sort became easier for her.

"Gelle...?"

"I messed it up, and I should clean it up. Don't you think?"

"Well... I can't say no, but... How you will do that, honey?"

"You are so silly sometimes, sweetheart. Forgot that our ancestors were using their tongues to keep themselves in great purity shape?"

"Hey" He grabbed her head now and started stroking it along her hair. Prey could see he had high color right now "You wanna do what I'm thinking about...?" He asked with embarrassment, knowing how it ended when she was using her wet, warm tongue around this area last time.

"Mhm..." She only mewed to let him know he's right and sink her nose into uncovered fur on his chest, right above hot liquid on his nipple. Even just her touch with nose around this area was making Alan excited and was enough to make him feeling great already.

"Oh my..." He sighed and gripped his paw on one of her horns "...gooooosshhh..." Despite a fact she didn't start doing her thing yet, wolf was letting her know he feels more than good. Gazelle really liked his way of showing his senses and decided to start licking off the drink from his nipple without needless stalling.

Gazelle run her long tongue over the blot on his nipple slowly. She was acting like she wanted to enjoy the taste of this chocolate as much as she could. Slow, gentle moves, slurping from time to time and sticking her lips to his wet and covered with hot thing fur that was getting more clear with every Gazelle's lick, kiss or slurps.

"Oh yeah..." Alan that was melting away on bed, feeling her every gentle act down here, could easily say she's doing it really great now. Even better than the last time maybe. Maybe it was because of little warm, sticky bonus on his boob? Or maybe she got better since last time? He didn't know it "It feels soooo right..." Also a fact he was drunk was escalating those all feelings, making him even almost drop away now. He was still gripping her horn with one paw, using his second one to stroke her hair he really liked to play with. Prey was also enjoying his touch in there. She stopped doing fun and pleasant thing for her and looked at his face. He was still out this reality, but when only felt she stopped, he came back with his mind to this dimension, to his body. She wasn't finish at this moment with cleaning his fur up.

"Well well..." She said after a while and started licking herself around her lips to lick down some shake of her face "I guess it's too sugary a little... yep, definitely. Guess will need to use less sugar next time"

"Really?" Still playing with her hair wolf asked. He had different opinion "It was fine for me. I guess it's just you"

"I know then..." She was about to came back with her muzzle and tongue down his chest "It's just you sweetheart. Your fur is too sweet. Just like you..." Now Gazelle was finishing what she started. She was doing it more bravely, doing longer moves with tongue and sucking it even now. Sucking pretty hard.

"Ahhh... Well... You are ahhhh... You clever prey... Mmmmm" Alan was just beside himself. The way she was talking with him, the way she was calling him and taking care of him let him relax... Even a way she was staring in his eyes. All of that was working well with him. As Alan was laying inertly and just enjoying her proximity, playing with her hair and holding her horn, he started becoming more convinced about his real thoughts and feelings towards her.

It didn't took Gazelle that long to clean up the mess she left on him, but even when his fur was just wet in this area, she didn't only stop but even started trying to find some great ideas she could use to enrich his feelings. Alan was just melting away, feeling her trying to rub his second nipple with her paw, massaging his feet with her legs or even rubbing his ear, when still sucking and licking his one boob.

"Ahhhh... AHH!" Even Gazelle was surprised that males can be that loud when doing things like that "Gelle... You are... Nghhh... you are natural predator if you want... A prey with predator's heart... Oh my god" Maybe, except for her licks and sucks, she was only rubbing some of his body parts, but it was enough for him to turn on his vocals pretty nicely, as a great reward for Gazelle that could enjoy his squeeze on her horn and paw on her hair now. She also could hear how he was moaning and gasping in pretty funny, but really rewarding way for her. Maybe he was doing it with purpose to just please Gazelle? Maybe, but it would be a lie to say he wasn't enjoying it to this level to gasp or moan from time to time.

"You know" Gazelle giggled now "I didn't know you can be that... I don't even know how to call it"

"Heh..." Still being rubbed on some of his body parts wolf started defending himself "It's not my fault. It's all you"

"So I guess it's enough of nipples for today"

"Hey! I didn't mean that for god damn sure!"

"But I feel it's better to leave this creature's that soft spots and try something different" Now she laid down herself on him and reached her paws to top of his head "I love this color" She started playing with his red hair "How long your fur will be dyed out here?"

"I guess few more showers... Mmmmm..." Maybe she stopped with nipples, but stroking and rubbing tip of his head was still relaxing and great thing for Alan "But you know... I wish I would have hair like yours... I mean" He grabbed her here now "They are awesome... I love them"

"Just like I your fluffy fur..." Now she changed hair for his ears. She started playing with them. Alan couldn't really do anything now, he could feel how she had control over him now. He digged his nose into top part of her, pretty long when compared to his, neck.

"Oh Gelle... How lucky wolf I really am... You just can't even imagine" He continued fooling around top of her head, knowing she was also enjoying it in some her personal ways "The luckiest predator on the globe..."

Gazelle was trying to find some more of his soft spots, trying to restrict herself to only his face area now. There wasn't many things really she could try to see if it works, but there was one spot she completely forgot and didn't mind earlier. She was even surprised now how she could don't care about this place when wanted to please him. It was his long muzzle's chin. Such simple thing, but how it will turn out in a moment, pretty effective one. She slid her one paw right above his neck's area, right under his nose and mouth and started doing long moves along it.

"Mmmmm..." He mewed with ears folded back. His face looked pretty derpy right now, with his twist of relax on face and with his bottom part of cheeks squished a little by her paw she held on his chin. She was really enjoying this view and continued pleasing him in this position for longer time now "No one have ever done such nice, great things for me in that short time..." It seemed he also really enjoyed that. Especially when she was rubbing him here against the fur "Shiiiit... You found my another weak spot, I guess... Not good. Will need to find yours soon as well..."

"But I guess you already know them"

"I know them all? Really?"

"Well... Maybe not every single..." He didn't see it, but her cheeks became little bit red now.

"I know you like to be touched on your head, your horns area and love someone to play with your hair... There is something more?"

"Well... who knows? You will need to figure it out"

"I would love to. Mmmmm... Seriously now, I never felt that great when someone was just stroking me all around..."

"Just stroking, huh? I think I need to do something more then..."

"You know it's all good now, right? Don't need to do anything more"

"But I want it, okay?" She reached her muzzle closer to his ears, put her chin on his forehead and did something unexpected, but wonderful for Alan at the same time. She reached one of his two sensitives spots up here with her tongue and started licking it. She still continued rubbing his chin. And he really enjoyed this fact.

"Ahhh..." He gasped as could feel her warm tongue on inside part of his ear. He already loved her to play with them, and a fact she did something more... intimate with them was making him feel he will drop off soon, especially since had that much alcohol in blood. His moan was quiet and calm this time, especially when compared to last ones. Maybe it's because of a fact the nipples worked better with him, or because a mood that was all around him in this room and even coming from outside? The rain outside was pretty strong, but definitely was making pure, acceptable for him soft noise "You are doing better than awesome..."

Gazelle was keeping her main attention on his head, but she was still minding little touches, like rub on his legs with hers or even trying to rub his tummy with her belly. And a fact who was doing it, how was doing it, how slow and peacefully it was. All of that was making Alan experience some new feelings inside him he never experienced before. It wasn't like a climax, but it was more like something... odd. Really pleasant and such rare feeling.

"Mmmm... I guess I start purring soon or something..."

"I will wait for it then"

"Huh?"

"I wanna hear those purs, wolfie"

"Mmmm... But I think it's not an option sadly"

"So this means I'm not doing well?" Now she sticked her nose to his and was waiting for him to open his eyes. Alan knew she's doing something. He opened them and started staring in her eyes. The feeling of sweetness inside him was just too big when was looking at prey with such pleasing and beautiful look when she was taking care of him in the way like this. He really didn't want to disappoint her "I'm doing my best actually you know..." Hearing her words, Alan only chuckle, closed his eyes again and started trying his best to make a noise that could actually sound like a real pur of real feline animal.

When she could only say he was purring, Gazelle giggled and came back to licking his ears, still doing such things like rubbing his chin. She could have been doing it for long time and never get tired of it. But everything what great needs to end somewhen.

"Okay sweetheart" Predator said and started trying to stop her muzzle by holding a grab on it "I guess it's enough"

"Huh?" Disappointed a little prey had different opinion "Why the hell? You don't like it?"

"It's not I don't. I love it, but I guess it's time for me to go sleep. I'm sleepy as hell..." He said and yawned.

"Maybe you are right... I guess i would like to sleep now as well. But I guess I would spend some more 5 minutes above you"

"Wanna know something? You already spent 30 minutes taking care of me or so"

"Really? When all that time passed? You joking!"

"No I'm not"

"Well..." She lifted herself above him, covered his fur on chest by his wrapper and now slid under the warm sheet next to him "What you waiting for?" Alan didn't wait long to join her. He opened himself a way under the sheets by pulling up one side of it and hopping in. When was already next to him and sheet was again laying on her, Gazelle hugged him and pulled his head to hers. They got them on the same level now. And that was a moment the silence fell down. They could enjoy again this lazy laying and not doing anything more than just enjoying themselves. The only things were bad at this moment was two things of their surroundings. The fact the lights in bedroom were still on and a storm that was getting stronger and louder, mixed with strong wind blowing and making even more noise. Not that bad or loud noise, but still.

"Maybe we should turn the lights off?" Wolf said, feeling how he really wants to go sleep now.

"Well... why not" She said and pressed the switch next to bed enough. The switch was close enough to her to let her reach it with paw. Now there was dark in the room.

"Oh my..." After a moment of laying with her in this silence of those all sounds, Alan could feel how his back got rushed by shudder "I can stay here all night and even next day..." He hugged her back now.

"I see no problem to be honest, you know"

"I would really like to, but I guess I need to go my home tomorrow's morning"

"Why?"

"I wanna pay a visit to special spot for me. I have a place where I pray for my father regularly. But no worries. It will be something around 11 o'clock" At this moment they could hear strong hit of thunder's noise. Those noises were here constantly for sure, but they didn't mind them really earlier, when was enjoying or taking care of his partner or enjoying being taking care by partner.

"May I go with you?"

"If you really want. But now..." Wolf started... looking for something with his paw. He was sliding it all around her chest and then did something... exciting for Gazelle.

"Wolfie?" Prey became unsure about what he's doing when felt that he wasn't just stroking her all around "Alan?" She said as felt his fluffy paw inside her camisole. He put it right on her one boob and was holding her here from this moment.

"Something wrong?"

"N-n no... actually" She started blushing and could feel how for some reason embarrassment was burning her from inside, rising her body's temperature. It took her a moment to become completely red on face and be warm on entire body.

"Wow..." Alan said when he could feel her warmth "You are so warm right now... And that's good cause it's cold in here"

"So why you are wearing just shorts except the wrapper?"

"Cause I knew it will be warm in there under sheet with your warm body close to mine" As saying that he started rubbing her boob now, doing it very gently, but still using enough force to make her feel it, enjoy it and relax herself. She hid her head above his, putting her chin over his forehead to make sure he won't see her face at the moment. Because for some reason she didn't want him to. All she really wanted now was go sleep already, if Alan took care of her tit still.

"Good night, sweetheart"

Gazelle giggled and hugged to him as close as she could "Good night honey... Good night"


	39. No matter what

_**Chapter 39: No matter what**_

No one could really complain about last day's evening. Everyone enjoyed it in different, individual way. For everyone in this place, except for the main four, it was really nice evening by a fact they could met as a great star as Gazelle was in their and any other animal's opinion. They also spent some great time outside at the fire, and even later on. The same thing was with bunny and fox, but with something more included - great sex. No one could be disappointed really. Everyone was even happy that evening, but hands down, the animals that enjoyed this night the most were obviously, aside fox and bunny, Alan and Gazelle. Not only because they could be close and had opportunity to sleep together again, but also because they had a good feeling it's getting closer for them to become even better with their relationship. Maybe a prey wasn't really sure how it will be in the future when saw two girls, Tawna and Victoria, and was jealous about them at first. But only when Alan put his paw under her bra and started rubbing her under it... all bad feelings disappeared. His paw here and his warm body hugged to her was definitely enough for her to forget about that busty bandicoot and beautiful in her opinion, fade-colored on head she -wolf. Waking up with Alan beside her when he was still holding a grab on one of her tits only confirmed herself in her opinion that it was worth it to wait for him those entire five years. Taking a look at his sleeping face was reminding her why she loved him back in the days. And when she only thought about what they did together since they met again, something fun or romantic, she knew this feeling not only stayed in her but it got even stronger now. She never met an animal she could like more than him. However, every wolf she saw was associating this one wolf. It was probably one of the best mornings in her life then.

"Alan?" She asked with sleepy voice when opened her eyes and realized he was still holding her boob. Then she looked at his face. He was still sleeping like a baby, and it seemed he had no problem to still touch her tit. When she only realized he was probably holding her here entire night, she giggled and tried to find out if he was really sleeping or was just fooling around with her "You really held me for entire night?" But she received no answer "Wolfie?" She poked his nose. Seeing he's really sleeping right now and he probably isn't deceiving her that moment, Gazelle couldn't do that much with him. But despite this fact, she decided to play with him a little, being more brave to do things she actually wouldn't do when he wasn't dropped or sleeping. The things she already did with him in past, a fact he was sleeping here and she could see his sleepy face was making her feel even more like in love with him and in charge to do what she got on her mind. It was just stronger than her that moment, and common sense lost with sweetness inside her she felt toward that wolf. You only live once, right?

Knowing he won't interrupt or react on what she was about to do, Gazelle decided to do something she really wanted yesterday, but wasn't convinced really. She laid herself on him, grabbed his limp arms and put them on her back, trying to put his paw closer to her buttocks. She also slid her paws under a wrapper he was still wearing since yesterday. Now, when made sure for the last time he's sleeping, she kissed him once on his lips. She really enjoyed how it felt and started deep kissing with him now. It was that great feeling with her tongue inside his mouth to made her forget to mind a fact he was sleeping and maybe she could wake him up, making pretty embarrassing situation going on. As long as she was thinking about all things she did with him even yesterday, how great she felt under warm sheet with her paws on his chest, she could forgot about everything else and just focus on him. Being in bed with him, with light turned of when window was still curtained and a fact she was... let's say kissing with him was what she really enjoyed. She even could feel now she don't wanna interrupt it unless she got guaranteed there will be more opportunities to do this again.

After some time of just slow and lazy smooching with him, she decided to fool around his nose now. And it was a right moment to change her spot, because it seemed her actions were enough to wake him up.

"Mmmmm..." Wolf mewed and opened his eyes "Whaaat? Gelle...?" He seemed to be surprised, being in this position with prey above him. She was licking his nose that moment.

"Good morning, you cute wolfie"

"Am I still dreaming, or there is beautiful angel above me?"

"I don't know what you talking about"

"Of course not... Wait" Now he started sniffing his nose "Hey, I'm wet here!" Now he checked his mouth with his paw "Of course I am! Why the hell I'm wet here? Explain yourself!"

"Well... remember when you woke me up with your licks on nose? I just did the same thing"

"So why my lips and fur around are wet as well? And why you holding my nipples? What you were doing with me here?"

"Nothing you silly!" She started blushing now. Well, at least he didn't wake up as she had her tongue in his mouth. If really wished to do it with him, why she didn't say him a truth about her feelings yesterday for example, when was doing pretty lovely things with him? She just felt she shouldn't really. She still got two girls in her mind and was aware of fact he was drunk that day. And she felt it wasn't a great time to say it because of that. She already could imagine how big pain it would be for her if she told him the truth that time and he would laugh at it cause of alcohol he drunk... or treat it like just romance or a joke from her.

"Never mind... the less I know..." Now wolf started rubbing his eyes "Actually... what time it is?"

"Well..." Now Gazelle looked at only bright thing in the room, which was digital watch "11 o'clock? Wow"

"Pretty long sleep then, huh? Well, guess it's time to bail now"

"What? No! I guess the others didn't even wake up like us, and you saying you wanna go?"

"I said I would leave around 11 o'clock, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, but I don't care honey, we are leaving bed in five minutes and I'm going to my father's tombstone. And if don't wanna me to ask you more questions about why my face is wet here and why you still rubbing my nipples, then better come with me like you said yesterday"

"Well..." Disappointed a little prey was about to stand up from bed now "I weren't asking why you held your paw under my boob" It seemed that Alan didn't really like what she said. He pulled her back to his chest, don't letting her leave him.

"If you didn't like it you should have told me..."

"Who said I don't like that, silly?"

"Why wanted to leave then?"

"You just jumping into conclusions now... You felt how warm I became when grabbed me down here?"

"So... I can do it more often?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"Don't ask such silly questions, of course you can" She answered him and giggled "Well, if you really want to we can go already" She was about to uncertain a window to let light in by pressing a switch next to the bed, but Alan seemed to think about it like a bad idea. He was really enjoying how... private and romantic was in here and didn't bother himself to even think this is about to end.

"Oh no, you cute creature" He squeezed her now, trying to put his paw under her bra again "I said five minutes more, okay? I guess don't wanna..." Now he yawned "...let this wolf be sleepy, right?"

"You cute wolfie..." She whispered and let her head to dive on his neck now, enjoying his rub on the place that no one really touched her in.

At the same time, when Gazelle and Alan was sleeping some extra time before leaving this place and head to Alan's father's headstone, fox that drunk himself silly last day woke up. Bunny was still sleeping on his belly. Feeling of impacts of his yesterday's drinking was still stuck in him, but definitely it wasn't anything bad when laying on that comfortable bed with even better on touch bunny. Moreover, it was making Nick feeling he's living again. Since he met his girlfriend, one of the feelings he could experience sometimes just disappeared. Maybe it was a feeling of freedom, liberty and carelessness he got back in the days when was clinging together with Finnick? He couldn't say why, but he felt soo right at this moment. He felt right to this level that he could woke up Judy that moment and start a sex even. But obviously it wasn't an option for him. Sex every day? Nick would like to, especially with that sexy in his eyes bunny, but everything within reason. Happy fox got better idea how to quell his desires he got that moment. There are more several ways of pleasing his bunny, right?

There was one special thing that was working great with her and was also pleasant thing for Nick. Something he wanted to do few times in the past and bunny asked him herself for it few times already as well. And that was her bottom. She even asked him to do it yesterday, but he ignored her and drunk fall asleep. It should be great time to do it now. Not only for Judy, but also for Nick which wanted it as hell now as. He started gently, but then he inserted his paw under her underwear and started rubbing her around her tail.

"Mmmm..." She made some quiet and mewing sound. She was still dreaming. It was a shallow dream maybe, but still. But the fact she was still dreaming wasn't enough for her to hid from Nick how she was enjoying it, because fox found out something pretty interesting about this area of his bunny. What it was? Well, maybe she was still dropped cause of her hangover, but she seemed to love when Nick wasn't only rubbing her here, but also she loved him to do it... more bravely and in more dirty way. She was growling and pinching fur on his chest harder when he was rubbing her little bit closer to her butthole. Maybe she will enjoy something more in this area? Nick caught an idea for their next sex when felt how strong her grip on his fur was when he was doing that "That's sooo good..." She spoke after a while. And despite a fact fox was clearly sure now she would like him to do something more dirty now, he decided to wait with this idea and use it in (near, I can tell you now) future.

Next 10 minutes were pretty... boring. Lazy laying with each other of two couples. 50 minutes after Alan said he want to spend with Gazelle five more minutes in bed, wolf and prey reached their destination, which was his house. The weather was still pretty broken, forcing those two animals to wrap up warm, at least for a time they wanted to spend outside. Alan took Gazelle to one of his garden's corners now to show her a place with tombstone he mentioned earlier. It wasn't a tombstone even, it was just wooden cross stick in the ground. Maybe nothing fancy, but it was enough for wolf to call it a special spot for him, where he could pray regularly.

"This is a place..." Alan said when dragged her above this cross. He knew he don't have much time cause of rain that was dropping on their heads. He even tried to convince Gazelle to stay in his house or in the car, but she seemed to don't care about weather issues "Just give me a moment" Now he kneed right on wet spot in the grass and crossed himself. Prey could already see that prays for his father are probably a harder thing to deal with for a wolf. Maybe she didn't knee next to him, but she grabbed his shoulder and joined him in praying for his parent he lost in such horrible way.

Praying outside during weather like today's wasn't working great with Gazelle's fur, or her hair even, and now she was looking at cross with her wet hair covering half of her face and one eye. She wasn't enjoying that, but she wanted to stay here as long as Alan wanted to.

"You know..." He started after a while of praying "This isn't a real place of his bury... That's fair easy to figure out I guess... But that's not the point. The point is... I don't really know where he's resting..."

"Huh? What?" Gazelle couldn't hid her surprise.

"Well... He's buried in sport's hall of fame in Poland's capital. Maybe he's from Zootopia, but he met my mother in Poland. And in fact she was a Pole. Dad spent most of his time in this country, and in most of times he even felt like he was born in here. That's why they decided to bury him not in Zootopia, but Warsaw. I'm not visiting that city and his tombstone often, but I'm not even sure if he's laying in that hall. I mean, it's official that his body is resting in that place, but I don't know"

"You never saw his body then?"

"No... I was just afraid of seeing it. I saw his face last time before I pulled the trigger, and he relesed his paw's grip on my hand... And I didn't want to see his corpse on his funeral. The mall it happened in collapsed, and I was afraid if debris didn't damaged his body more... Or if fire didn't burn it..." Now he started looking at the cross "Damn dad, why you had to die like that?"

It was hard to hear anything else than a rain around them with occasional thunders that moment, but after he pointed a question to his dad, Gazelle was more than sure that he started crying quietly. Hearing his first sob made her knee next to him and hug his head to her chest. Alan had no problems to continue praying in this position. He even hugged her back. Now something odd started getting over Gazelle. When he only wrapped himself around her, she could feel a little what he was feeling that moment. Looking at this cross, at a blue wolf with his white fur wet all around and with tears in eyes was making her start thinking about the day of his father's death he told about some time ago. Just thinking that he had to kill him was too much for her, even if she didn't even know Alan's dad. Just seeing her love in this condition, in this mood and recognizing what he said about his father was making her down. It didn't took her long to actually cry away as well, and it took even less for Alan to see she's crying with him.

"Hey" Now he grabbed her muzzle and stared in her eyes. She did a same thing after a while. When both of them were looking at each other with tears in their eyes, Alan gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. Now no one really mind a fact it was raining. They just wanted to stay with bowed knees before this cross now, trying to calm down themselves. Prey started stroking Alan's right paw, and after a while started doing that under his jacket's arm. As was stroking him with wet paw, Gazelle could feel something on his arm she couldn't feel earlier somehow. She was even surprised when found it out, because she could feel some kind of a smooth scar. Being curious and surprised about that, she started folding up his arm to find out what it is.

"Gazelle?" Alan was pretty surprised when felt what she was doing. When his arm was uncovered and fur on it started getting wet, she started trying to stroke away his fur from area she felt something odd on his skin.

"What is it?" She asked as was stroking him along mark of his old wound. She could see it now as well "A scar?"

"Yes..."

"I never saw it. You had to did it during those five years we haven't seen"

"Well... no. It's even older wound"

"What you did then?"

"You know, maybe I'm saying I had wonderful relations with father after my mom's death, but it isn't clear true. Yeah, I had no problems to be close to him and love him, but there were few situations I wished to not happen... Or forget about them completely"

"He was thrashing you sweetheart?"

"What? Spit it out, honey... Nothing like that. He never laid his paw on me. I already told you about how my father wanted me to be like him. He always wanted me to become a star in this sport, but when my mother died, he started training with me more intense. I can't say I didn't like that, because I also loved doing it since was a puppy, but sometimes it was just too much from him. It wasn't easy playing, I had to train almost every day with him on track, and when I got used to it I had no problems with that, but sometimes he was expecting from me too much. Normally it was just ending with me physically tired on bike, but one time it ended badly, causing not pleasant situation. You know... It was a nice day. Sun high above, warmth outside and no clouds on sky. Just perfect conditions for a speedway. Like almost everyday, we were training on track with dad. There also were other riders, even Tai. Me and my father were on the track alone at some point. It was something around our sixth time on track that day, and I was pretty sweaty and tired already. The sun wasn't showing any mercy, and combined with kevlar I had to wear was arduous. I was even happy when pulled out with father on machinery park, but then he told me it's not end for today.

"Alright Alan. Weather is beautiful today and it would be a sin to stop now" He said as I took off my helmet "Wear up this helmet, you going for next round with me"

"Really dad? I'm dying already..." I could feel how sweat was trickling from my nose. I was really tired.

"Don't be like those preys, Alan. Wanna be the best?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts!" He raised his voice now "You are already 12 and need to show that you are not puppy already!"

"I fucking hate you sometimes..." I spoke to myself and put my helmet back on. I knew I had to go back on track again this day once more, or even more than just once. It's hard to tell even now what was a main reason of what happened next, but it seemed that my father did too brave move on track or I fucked up, because on one of two bends I lost control when my bike touched his. Nothing would really happen if one of my father's bike's part didn't fell off it's frame. It slid just between my paw and kevlar I was wearing. It wounded me pretty badly, ripping off pretty hard suit on me on it's right arm part. When I fell off the bike and was on track, I tried to stood up, but I just couldn't. Pain pinned me to the ground. There was a lot of blood. When my father realized what happened, he turned around his bike and came back to me. Rescue services weren't that behind him and in a moment I was surrounded by medics and my dad. The pain was horrible, I felt like part of his bike pierced my arm. And it really did in fact. I also could feel how I broke my arm on impact with hard ground after felling off the bike when riding it with that big speed. It was clear that I had to go to the hospital. Maybe it was just unfortunate incident, but at that moment I was really mad at dad. Not because of his brave move he did when was overtaking me, but because he wanted me to train some more that day. I was pissed off when they were taking me into ambulance, and I showed my dad my anger.

"Gonna be okay little boy" He started as medics were about to put me on the stretcher. He took his helmet off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... You should be again on the track, riding a bike right now..." Now I was about to get into ambulance "Just like when mother died..."

"It seemed that those words hurt him pretty much... He froze in one place when I punched him with those words. I remember those silent days between us after that. I ended up with my arm in cast and was keep fighting with myself in my mind. Maybe we had a peace on our relations, but we argued some more in past. But it didn't change any feelings I felt toward him. I just loved him above everything... So harder it was for me to put a bullet in his head..." Now Alan started covering in tears again, still trying not to cry away "I shouldn't have tell him such things..." Now he said with trembling voice "...or kill him either" And wolf cried away completely. Gazelle didn't like this fact because she felt bad again, just like when he was crying after her ask for his past and why he disappeared, forcing him to recall day of his dad's death. She felt it was her fault to cause him cry again. At least she was hugged to him and could feel a small relief knowing he can feel better due to her now.

"Alan, not again..." She pushed his face to her chest and started stroking him "Not again babe..."

"I'm sorry..." It seemed he got calm now "The fact I killed him is a one thing, and a fact how..."

"No Alan! Don't name it like that"

"What you mean?"

"Don't say you killed him, because you didn't. You just helped him..." Now she grabbed his muzzle "Look, those terrorists killed him, not you. It's better to be dead sometimes than suffer like that"

"Gelle..." Alan seemed to really like how she was holding his face. He moved his muzzle closer to hers, sticking his black nose to her tiny, pinky one. Then he did something that felt wonderful for both him and Gazelle. He licked her wet lips with his warm tongue. It was only a prologue before his main act he wanted to make "You know honey, you are probably the best thing that happened to me. Maybe we haven't seen for those last years, and I felt really bad about that. But when we finally met again... You convinced me to stop worry about the past and showed me you don't care about why I disappeared. You showed how wonderful animal you are... And when I saw you I understood that you were and still are important for me. I can't recognize even one bigger argue between us. All you connoting me with is that great, warm feeling when was close to you" Now wolf put his one paw on bottom part of her muzzle and grabbed her here. He grabbed back of her head with his second one and gave her a kiss on lips. Maybe most of animals don't close their eyes when giving someone just a short kiss, but Alan did it when touched her lips with his and made kiss sound. And Gazelle almost closed her eyes here as well, but his act was that short and surprising for her that she even hadn't a chance to react on it. All really she could feel was how big and intense the shudder that ran over her was. She definitely wanted some more, because this wasn't exactly what she really desired "Thank you honey for being here" He opened his eyes and looked at her again. He had pretty great high color now. And it wasn't different with Gazelle. Her cheeks became red when she realized this can be a moment of her dream.

"Listen Alan..." Now she wrapped him pretty tightly, putting her one paw little bit under his neck on his back, grabbing base part of his tail with second hand. She started slowly rubbing it "I don't know how I could stand those five years without you. When only had a chance to hug you again or sleep with you... I realized who you were for me... And you are nothing less today. I would even say you are someone more for me now than you used to. Alan, I..." She lowered her head now. She was surprised how hard it became for her to continue that moment, but she braced herself to continue what wanted to tell him for long. It was harder for her since this situation was pretty unexpected, but she managed to found it in her heart to do it now "I don't know how to describe it, but... Listen. When you are upset, you always makes me upset even more. I just can't stand when you cry, especially cause your father. From what you said to me, I can bet he was a great animal and wonderful father. He made you pretty known sportsman, and I think he's proud of you as looking at you from above"

"Really think so?"

"Of course I do. I also would feel pride if my son was that great animal. That warm, sensitive... funny... cute... handsome... pretty..." Now she started rubbing back side of his head "You are just perfect Alan... And I appreciate your perfection... appreciate your presence..."

"Gazelle..." Now he stick his nose to hers again, holding her by her cheeks, squishing them a little "Please promise me you never leave me..." He moved his muzzle closer to her lips. He was almost touching them already. It was that moment. It was coming, and both of them could feel it clearly. Their hearts accelerated "...ever" Now he pushed her fringe out of her eye.

"I promise wolfie..." She grabbed his one wrist he was holding pretty close to her mouth when squishing her cheeks. It was that moment. Alan moved his lips to hers completely now "I..." Gazelle wanted to continue, but all sound she made at moment of touch with his lips was a quiet gasp that drowned in her some breaths of relaxation Alan caused when started kissing with her. When feeling what just started that moment, she just relaxed her every muscle to this level that a paw she held on his wrist next to her muzzle almost dropped itself and fell down. But when she felt that, she instantly grabbed a hold on it again, holding his paw and tail now with loose but determined grip. Alan was still holding her muzzle with one paw and hers on his. He was also trying to hug her by wrapping her around as close to him as possible. When they figured out the best and most comfortable position for them to continue, they focused just on their lips and were trying to do their best to experience those moments the best as possible. They started with pretty common beginning - just slow kissing with each other interrupted from time to time by attempts from or a wolf or a prey of trying to do something more than just that, by even sucking a partner's lip. They weren't really in hurry, and every single touch between their lips was something more than just a normal, lovely act. They were full of passion. Their behavior was showing that clearly. Or not behavior, I should say. There was more expressions on their faces. They were pretty opposite, but both of them were describing the same, good feeling.

Gazelle's face was clearly showing she was surprised and wasn't expecting to start kissing with him today. Her face was showing that she had some desires that got escalated to maximum size moment ago, and then she received that every desire in just one moment. She was looking like relaxed and was getting pleasure with a touch of relief. Her closed eyes with her eyebrows lowered were showing how she really desired his kiss moments ago and how great relief it was for her to feel he finally did it, being hugged to her like that.

Alan on the other hand looked like he had got the same feelings in a moment Gazelle had. But it was more like he got those desires in heart for sooo long, and wished them to come true for even longer. His face looked rather relaxed, with his eyelids that suddenly felt heavy for him. But he wasn't using any of his muscles on his face to close eyes, they just closed themselves. Also his raised eyebrows were showing he's really relaxed.

Those expressions on their faces appeared on very beginning they started. It was only a beginning tho. Both of them felt more brave after a while of doing it. Not only frequency of kisses got raised, but also they became something more than just normal ones. When Gazelle only tried to put her tongue in his mouth, just like she did earlier today, Alan showed he wanted it as hell. He opened his cakehole and tried to fight with her on tongues. Gazelle was more powerful in that, thanks to her prey's long tongue that was generally more often in use than a wolves' ones. The fight started between their lips, but soon it moved inside Gazelle's mouth. Alan wasn't fooling around, and was showing he meant real business now. He was even making some moves similar to those when Gazelle was licking him inside this morning. Maybe he wasn't sleeping that moment in real?

As they continued fighting with their tongues, the rain made their heads wet completely. It wasn't a strong rain tho. But it also wasn't that soft either. Almost a perfect rain to kiss in. Thunders also stopped, letting rain drops make peaceful mood and quiet sound. So Alan and Gazelle could relax even more not just thanks to water that was making them wet in pleasant way now, but also they could enjoy sound this water was making as well. Oh boy. That was definitely wonderful and marvelous moment for both Alan and Gazelle.

At some point wolf put his left hand on wet fur on her head, pretty close to her one horn, still... _serving_ Gazelle's muzzle to his mouth with right paw. He also started using little force to kiss her stronger from this moment. Gazelle didn't expect that and wolf made her head actually move back pretty solid. But then she countered his face, making their kisses more deep and even more passionate.

Despite a fact they enjoyed this nicely, they decided to interrupt it a minute later. Maybe the rain seemed to be wonderful at first, but they already were completely wet on body parts they didn't hide under clothes. And this fact was making this rain pretty annoying, especially for Alan. He could feel how his skin is wet and how his fur was dripping wet. Despite this and a fact he wanted to go hid himself already, wolf interrupted the kiss gently, slowly moving his muzzle back after he kissed and licked her lips for the last time. Then he opened his eyes at the same moment as Gazelle.

"Mmm..." Alan mewed as they started staring at each other again "I love you Gelle... I fell in love with you so long ago..." Gazelle wanted to say something as well now, but Alan didn't let her and continued letting his thoughts and feelings to leave his heart and hit her ears "Wanna know why I actually love you more than can imagine?" Prey nodded "Because you are awesome" Now he started lightly stroking her cheek with top side of his right hand "Beautiful... warm... sensitive... desired by many. But hands down, I desired that moment with you more than everyone else, my fallen angel" He gave her kiss on nose.

"Fallen angel?" She asked and giggled "Why an angel?"

"Because you look like an angel... And definitely have a voice like a real one"

"Alan..."

"No, I'm serious right now. Remember when I asked you to sign me a lullaby? I can listen to your voice all days. Your songs are my favorite"

"Stop, you naughty wolf" Now she pulled his head to her neck and sighed, feeling a relief when heard those all words from him and after finally having a longer kissing with that wolf "I love you too, Alan. I loved, I love and will love. No matter what you did in the past, no matter why you disappeared and no matter that we haven't seen for long time my wolfie... No mater what will happen, I will be with you through thick and thin from now" Now she squished his cheeks and gave him a kiss. Predator wasn't less glad than her that they finally told their real feelings. He smiled to her now. Maybe he was almost melting away in her wraps in this situation, but rain started pissing him off.

"You know..." Alan looked above, pointing his nose black into black sky. The rain was still here, and it seemed it was about to get stronger any moment "Maybe we should go inside? I'm more wet than a water. Need to get my fur dry. I guess you also need to"

"So let's go Allie" She kissed with him once again and stood up from kneeing position.

"I love you Gazelle"

"I love you too, Alan" She said and kissed his forehead. She felt really happy and fulfilled when saying that "I love you too..."

Maybe those two already made some pretty romantic things together and already had close contacts, but still they weren't really sure if it's a good idea to be together. Both of them felt like they are from two different worlds. Especially Alan, that couldn't imagine himself as a partner of that great star. Until now, when they were going to his house now, as a new couple. That was probably the best moment in his life. The Wolf, just like Gazelle, didn't expect to wake up this morning and then find out that he's with prey of his life. And that was a thing that they really liked. A thing that's beautiful in love. You don't actually know where your dreams about love will come true. It can be today, tomorrow or even in a moment. And yes, those two already were close to each other and had tight relationship, but still it was unexpected that their tongues got loosen today. Especially in this situation, in this place.

Now, they head to Alan's house to get their furs dry and to spend some more extra great time together before going back to Gazelle's villa. It was around a noon, and no one said they need to go back to her place right now. Maybe they gonna do something more in here then?


	40. What is delayed

_**Chapter 40: What is delayed...**_

Happy and feeling comfortable with what just happened, new couple entered wolf's house to do something with their furs. At the same time as they entered possession, Judy's phone laying on desk near to bed started ringing. Fox and bunny couldn't say who it was, and a fox wasn't really into that topic. In his mind this call never would come and he had no problems with that. He just wasn't bothering himself in this situation to look up who was calling not his phone even.

"Can you reach my cell for me?" Bunny which got her buttocks still being rubbed mewed. Maybe she didn't bother herself to reach the phone as well, but she wanted to know at least who was calling. Willy-nilly, but Nick asked by her can't say no and had to raise himself on bed to reach the thing. But even if he sat on it from laying position, it still wasn't enough for him to reach it "Nicky, c'mon..." She said with sleepy voice "Or this caller will bounce soon..."

"I can't reach it"

"You kidding me, right?"

"Kidding? It's pretty hard to reach some things from this position with one bunny on me"

"Sometimes you can do better than that you know" She didn't want to, but she left the bed to reach the thing that interrupted nice morning. The caller wasn't someone else than bunny's mother. What she wanted from her daughter that early? Never mind, it was almost a noon that moment. It's pretty easy to lost a time feeling when everyone sleeps that long.

"Mom...?" Judy said when picked up the phone.

"Who else it could be honey? Hey, you sound sleepy. Did I woke you up?"

"Not really you kno..." Her yawn interrupted her. She sat on the bed as was yawning and then laid next to Nick, letting him to hear whatever her mom was about to say.

"I guess you just had a short night. Am I right?"

"Well..."

"Well yes, Miss Hopps" Now Nick put his muzzle on her shoulder, being so close with it to her phone now. Judy was trying to show him to cut this off by making some moves with her paw. She didn't want her mother to hear Nick for some reason. But unfortunately for her, she already heard her boyfriend.

"Nicky? Why hello there! It's nice to at least hear you sweetie. Can you be a nice fox and tell what exactly Judy did to be sleepy at a noon?"

"Well..." Now he looked at bunny with his typical look and grin on face. Judy knew him, and felt she can expect him to fool around with her now.

"Don't even dare you to say anything stupid, foxy..." She whispered, moving her cell away from them on her arm's length. But Nick ignored her, and now grabbed her phone and started talking by just himself "Hey!"

"You wanna know some things that she did last night? There is a lot of things to say"

"Nick givemee that!" She was more than sure now, that he had something stupid in his mind.

"Oh, really? May I know what those were? Shall I be afraid or something?" As Bonnie was asking him, he could feel how Judy started poking his nose and phone, trying to whip it from his hand.

"Well, she did things such as..." Seeing that stronger than her fox is trying to keep her away from cell, bunny started climbing on him. She got idea how to make him stop in pretty unpleasant way for him "... I don't know what I should say first, Miss Ho - Owwwww!" His bunny, just like yesterday, bit him on his ear strongly, making him drop the phone "Oh no Judy, you exaggerated now!" He grabbed her from his head and threw her on the bed. Then jumped for a phone that was laying on the ground.

"Hello?" Nick could hear how Bonnie tried to figure out what happened.

"It's okay miss Hopps. We just got some... issues in there..." As he tried to explain that nothing happened, bunny got up from the bed.

"Be a nice fox Nick and give me that damn phone now!" She managed to get her cell back by making fast and unexpected move with her paw to hoick out from him "Mom, don't listen to him" She started when pulled phone to her bunny's ear "...like never. Never trust him when he says something about me or want to"

"What? He's your boyfriend, and I should listen what he's saying about you?"

"I don't mean that"

"So why you went crazy when he tried to... You know, never mind. The less I know the better. Wait a second..." Now Bonnie seemed to be... little bit out of their conversation. Something that happened in the background pinned her attention. Judy couldn't hear that, but someone opened door near Bonnie "...oh, he's back. He strictly forbid me to say that, but I meant to ask you if you two can come for a dinner today. And I actually meant to ask you yesterday" She started saying with quiet voice.

"And why is this a secret?"

"Not this, but something different. We going to have two more special guests. You gonna see what I mean when arrive, and... Oh, hey honey!" She started speaking normally now "You came back already?" Bunny couldn't hear what her dad was saying that moment "Did I say it? No! How I could?" Now she came back to Judy "As I said, we would like to meet you two today. And please, bring the Sam with you if can. See you!" She said and hung up.

"That sounds interesting, you know..." Now fox sat next to bunny and wrapped her around neck.

"The even more interesting thing is what you wanted to say about me"

"Huh? You really think I would say something stupid to your mother"

"To be honest? Yes"

"You think I would lie to her? Really?"

"You know, maybe let's stop this already"

"But first tell me, why you bit me that strong?" He asked and started rubbing his ear she dig deep into.

"Just needed to punish that nasty fox. Nothing more"

"Next time do it without using that much pressure... or just don't do it at all"

"Or what?"

"Or I will do something scary to you"

"I'm not scare of you"

"Oh, really?" Now he pushed her and made her laying on bed on her back. He positioned himself right above her, standing on his four paws "You ain't scared?" He asked and growled, putting his nose on hers.

"Well..." She tried her best to make her voice sound innocent and trembling "Maybe a little. But I know how to tame you" Now got up and started kissing his neck "Maybe it's time to play a little, Mr. Fox...?"

"Ahh..." He instantly bowed on his legs and arms as he could feel her tongue "You mean a sex?"

"No, silly..." Let's just fool around a little" She continued to kissing his neck, trying to bring him down on the bed.

"But you know... We don't have that much time, if we wanna make it in time to BunnyBorrow for a dinner you know. We still need to at least say hello to Gelle for example"

"Just few moments, honey. I'm not in rush" Now her kisses and licks seemed to be enough for Nick to just collapse himself and don't mind anything else, letting her to snatch him away for some time.

At the same time

Gazelle and Alan entered house. The water was dripping from them and their wet clothes. But it seemed like no problem for Alan. He grabbed his prey's paw and dragged her directly into his bathroom.

"Woah!" She reacted when was trying to take of her wet clothes in front of door and felt how Alan started pulling her "Where we going?"

"We are wet, right? I have some towels and a dryer in bathroom, and that's where we going"

"But the clothes, and..." She seemed to be worry that they gonna make the floor wet.

"We will take care of all of that in bathroom, okay?" Now he dragged her to the spot and was about to open the door.

"Well, you are a host here..."

"Don't call me that. I'm just your wolf" Now they entered the bathroom. Alan wasn't lying. There were two pretty big, fresh towels waiting for them and ready for use. When he closed bathroom's door, he disconnected their paws and pulled out the dryer he mentioned earlier from his cabinet under mirror and sink "What you doing in this clothes still? C'mon, take off your clothes already" Now he started unfolding it's power lead to then plug it in. Gazelle in meanwhile took off her jacket and put it away.

"You don't undressing?" She asked, seeing that he was doing everything in his wet clothes.

"And I can see neither you"

"Huh?"

"I said. Take. Your clothes. Off. Am I right?"

"Yes... I guess" She didn't know what he meant.

"So why you still wearing those?" He came to her and grabbed her skirt now "I said... off" She was surprised a little, but as soon as he stopped hugging her, she started taking off rest of her clothing.

"I thought you meant just jacket" She said when her skirt and shoes were laying on the carpet under her, next to her feet.

"And I thought that you understood me, that I wanted you to undress yourself almost completely" Now he unzipped his jacket and started taking off his clothes as well "C'mon sweetheart. I want to see you in just underwear" Prey got pretty excited by now. And she got even more eager, when she started taking off her last parts of outfit, standing next to wolf that was doing the same thing. It took him much less time to rid his clothing, and was standing in just boxers right in the same moment she got only bra and knickers on herself. Now he grabbed towel from towel rail next to sink and came closer to her. Both of them felt so right at the moment, seeing that they are almost naked.

"So..." Wolf started and grabbed her one paw "I guess I'm gonna first..."

"First with what, honey?"

"With drying you up" Now he put towel around her first wet paw and started rubbing it, drying it out at the same time. It was hard to say why, but Gazelle felt pretty great and warm inside now. Maybe he was just wiping her paw, but a fact how gently he was doing that and a fact she could look at him when they were almost naked and could hug to him was making her feeling soo right. But it was only a beginning. There wasn't many places she could be wet on really. Her both paws and head with neck, maybe something under it a little, but that was it. That meant he didn't need long time to do everything he wanted. And in fact he was done with her hands pretty fast, and then wrapped her neck with towel "Just look at you" He said looking at her head and wet hair "More wet than a water. I told you to stay in car and let me go alone" Now he reached dryer with his paw.

"If I stayed in car, we wouldn't finally tell the truth to each other today. And I didn't want you to be alone, and I felt you would start crying at some point. And my wet face is nothing, when compared to what I gained today, wolfie"

"You cute..." He came back to her with dryer in paw and gave her a kiss "Now, could you be a nice prey and kneel? I want to dry you out, but you are too tall for me"

"You are just too short" She giggled and knelt in front of him on carpet, giving him easy way to reach top of her head without any problems and letting him to fool around a little with dryer and his paws on her wet hair and area around horns. As soon as she could hear he turned on dryer and put his paw on her horn, she hugged him, diving her left cheek in his naked belly and fur on it "Mmmm..." She mewed, feeling how warm he was at this moment, and feeling how his paws and warm wave of air started drying her hair. Also the noise dryer was making was a thing here. Alan knew how she was enjoying his rubs around her horns, and now he started playing with her rather trying to make her dry. He was enjoying what he was doing, until he could feel Gazelle hair and fur became fluffy already.

After some time in this position and operating with dryer, stroking her hair with his paw at the same time, Alan made her dry all around, making her looking like she didn't left outside even once today, when weather was that broken outby. Now it was Gazelle's turn. She didn't want to wait too long, having in mind something she really wanted to do with him that moment.

"Now it's my turn..." She grabbed his paw he was holding dryer with and stood up. She moved his paw away, took off the towel he wrapped around her neck and grabbed it. Now she directed stream of warm, blowing air into his head, rubbing his shoulder through towel as well.

"Oh my..." Alan was surprised how great experience it was for him to feel her gentle rubs and that warm air landing on his still wet fur, when hugged to her at the same time. She was trying to massage him in the same way he did with her some time ago. Despite a fact she was making him pleased and relaxed that moment, she wasn't that sure if it actually works with him. That's why she changed her spot for his ear, continuing making his head dry, wanting to make fur on it fluffy, like Alan did with hers hair "What I did to deserve that much pleasure? It feels it's straight from paradise, and it's surly provided by true angel..." By this time, air dryer was blowing with and a time he spent here with her was enough to make him dry as well. He could feel how fluffy he was on his face. And Gazelle could feel his fluffy fur on cheeks, muzzle and forehead as well. She put dryer away, but she wasn't done yet. She wanted to use this opportunity, when both of them were pretty naked and did something that could be called a foreplay. She wanted something more now.

"You think that's everything Wolfie?"

"Well... What else we can do...?"

"I will show you" Now she pushed his chest, tripping him at the same time by putting her leg behind his ankle, causing him to collapse pretty quickly on the carpet. And it almost ended for him pretty painfully, but his prey caught him in the last moment. She was kneeling on the ground with him trapped in her wraps this moment. Now she started kissing with him, trying to fight with him for tongues again. Alan got relaxed instantly and fell over the ground. Now he was sitting on the carpet, while Gazelle was crawling on him when having her tongue in his mouth. She held her hips pretty close to his crutch, rubbing his shorts a little with them. Wolf mewed, feeling her warm, long prey tongue inside his mouth and rubs between his legs. Wolf started getting high color as soon as could feel what she was doing with his sensitive area.

"Mmmm..." He continued mewing until they stopped "That's so nice..." He said as she stopped kissing with him and changed her muzzle's resting place for his neck. He gasped, feeling how she licked it, when rubbing his groin with her body still. He hugged her with one arm and grabbed a hold on her horn with second paw. Gazelle on the other hand was hugging him with one arm as well, but also steadying herself with second paw to don't let him fall over behind "Gelle..." He couldn't believe that she was actually rubbing him down his private area with her body. He pinched her skin on her head next to her horn and squeezed her little bit harder.

"Relax, wolf" She answered and slid down with her tongue from neck to one of his nipples, knowing how soft spot on his body those are. Because he was almost naked for some minutes, they were hardened already. And he could feel how more hard one of them became when she put it in her mouth. Not only his nipple was showing how he's enjoying that and how big pleasure it was for him, because something under his shorts was showing that as well. It was wolf's manhood. It started slowly popping out. It started getting out faster as he could feel how she was sucking his nipple and how she was rubbing him here with inner part of her thighs. Prey was only waiting for that, and when she could feel that she's touching his knot with only his shorts between it and her legs, she stopped rubbing him here with thighs and started doing it with her paw. She was still holding her second one on his back. She slowly put her hand on bulge of his boxers. Putting paw on it gave her high color as well, but also made Alan's cheeks red even more. Now both of them got nice, red color on faces.

"Ahhh..." He gasped and tilt his head back, feeling how she grabbed it gently, and started pinching it slightly. This great experience that hit him in a second made his body limply. His muscles were relaxed to this level, that he almost dropped his body to the ground. If no Gazelle's arm around him, he would collapse on the carpet under him already. And prey could feel how he lost control over his body. She had no problems to continue playing with him in laying position and let him to lay down, slowly swinging forward with Alan hugged to her belly. She started kissing with him as soon as he touched ground with his back.

Alan was melting away right now, kissing with his prey and feeling how she was massaging his knob. Her every rub and pinch with paw on it was really gentle, mixed with passionate kisses they were exchanging was making Alan's knot reaching his maximum size pretty fast, making the shorts he was wearing too small to hide it from her sight. Pinky red tip of it was sticking out of his underwear.

But something interrupt them. Something stopped their face chews and drag them back to... _normality_. And that was Gazelle's cell that was laying next to them on carpet. It started ringing. Hearing her phone, Gazelle stopped kissing with him in a moment. Maybe she did it fast, but still being gentle for him.

"Huh?" She looked into her phone's direction now "Sorry sweetheart, I wouldn't stop right now if this wasn't my private phone. And that's something important I guess. No one calls this number without a reason"

"Well..." Wolf was really disappointed, but he didn't show her that "You need to pick it up, right? I'm not in rush..."

"Just give me a moment" She gave him a _sorry-kiss_ and reached her paw for her cell, still sitting between his legs. She was pretty surprised when saw who was calling "Judy?" She asked as picked up the calling "Something happened?"

"Not really. Do I disturb you?"

"Not really" She said and giggled "Something happened?" She asked again, wanting to know if Judy got a real reason to interrupt them.

"I was looking for you around, but now I know you left somewhere. I just want to say that we leaving"

"Leaving? Oh, hell no! You really need to?"

"My parents wants me and Nick in BunnyBorrow today, and I think they are up to something. Mum said something about special guests. I just wanted you to know that we leave. But since you are out..."

"Don't go anywhere!" Now Gazelle got up, leaving Alan on the ground alone "I can't let you go without even eating a breakfast. Give me 15 minutes and I'm back!"

"You know, it's nice of you, but..."

"No ifs or buts! I'm calling my cooks now. In 15 minutes take everyone to chamber we ate last day in. Bye!" She hung up now. Alan with red cheeks was staring at her the entire time, and now she was so. There was a strange feeling for Gelle, as she was looking at him. She started looking at him with pleasing look after a while. She realized at that moment what great mistake she made "I'm so sorry Alan... I don't know why I said that" She said, still having high color.

"You sorry? For what?"

"I should just let them go, I guess"

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize" Now he got up from the ground as well "I understand it"

"You not mad?"

"Mad? Gelle, I'm okay with that sweetheart. You are just too sensitive and warm to let them go without even saying goodbye, and that's not a bad thing, my angel. And I guess that this bathroom isn't that comfortable and spacious place for such things" He was certifying her that he had no problems with that. And he really was okay with that in fact. Maybe he was horny that moment, but saw no problems to wait for this moment with her little bit longer. He also felt it would be even better experience when be done at the evening for example "But you need to do two things for me" He hugged her now.

"I'm all hearings right now"

"Firstly, I want a kiss" Gazelle giggled and did what he wanted "Okay, so that's checked. Second thing I want, is a promise"

"A promise?"

"Yes. Promise that we will continue what we stopped moment ago later on, okay?"

"It's soo easy to fulfill you then... Of course we gonna continue this. Today" She gave him a kiss on forehead.

"What you wait for? Call your cooks like you said and let's move on. We can't let them wait too long for us, right?"

Gazelle made one or two calls to make sure everything will be ready soon to let Nick and Judy left earlier, knowing they want go to BunnyBorrow today. Then, she pulled herself together, dressing herself up again to left with Alan five minutes later. She felt pretty upset, when was pulling clothes on her and knowing what they were about to do, but at the same time aftertaste of it and her promise that they will continue this tonight was enough for her to leave bathroom without any problems. She was even more horny and excited by now. Just like Alan. Maybe he was little bit teased, but his manhood kept it's big size and was out of his body for pretty long time after he got up from the carpet in bathroom. But this little foreplay they did here was like nothing, when compare it to what they will do later today. Maybe they left the thing they wanted to do behind for now, but red cheeks stayed with and prey and predator.

It took them 15 minutes to get back to Gazelle's villa. Weather was nothing better than earlier today, and it seemed it won't get any better. But it wasn't issue for duo, that came back now. Either way, this rain made them pretty great occasion for a foreplay, and who knows if they would do it if they didn't get wet. Everyone was waiting in the chamber for prey-wolf couple. It seemed that Judy took everyone in the place, like Gazelle asked her for. Most of animals out here were pretty sleepy now. They just woke up. It seemed that everyone had short night last day. Gazelle was about to enter in with Alan.

"Gelle, wait" He grabbed her paw, don't letting her enter "May I ask you for something?"

"What is it?"

"It may sound stupid, but can you start kissing with me at some point? I wanna see this idiot's reaction, you know..."

"Who's...?"

"Tai's..."

"So you wanna flash the fact we are together out? Really honey?"

"Who wouldn't show the others he has that great diamond and isn't proud of it?"

"Well, okay... I guess"

"Thank you, angel" Now he kissed her paw he was holding in his hand "So let's go, then"

And they entered the place where everyone was sitting at the table that moment. It looked like everyone was still really sleepy and being just dragged out of the bed. Tawna was sitting in her pink jams and flip-flops and was trying her best to don't fall asleep, drinking slowly coffee from a cup on the table in front of her. Victoria also looked like hadn't put her main clothes on. Even Tai looked like straight from the bed. In other words - Judy dragged everyone from their beds.

"Good morning everyone!" Gazelle greeted her guests as was getting close to table "Why looks soooo lifeless?" She was pretty surprised, seeing most of them in night clothes.

"Those two..." Victoria wanted to answer and yawned "...those two told us that everything was ready already... And it wouldn't be nice to don't answer for host call. Especially since our host is... is you"

"Judy?" Now she looked at her, don't knowing why she did that. Cocks still haven't brought dishes for breakfast in and everyone was sitting at, except for some cups with tea or coffee, empty table.

"What? I told you we need to leave with Nick already"

"Really? And that's the reason you woke them up?"

"You told me to do that!"

"But why you want to leave now?"

"We just want to make it in time to BunnyBorrow, and maybe we'd like to come back here today. And I thought you know that"

"Yeah, but why woke everyone up?"

"YOU told me so!"

"Stop it!" Now second bunny interrupted them "Can you stop? I guess it's better that we awake already... All of us used to sleep too long... Especially our girls" Now he started rubbing his eyes.

"Well..." Now Gazelle took a sit "I hope my cooks' courses gonna make you feel better" She said when saw waiters with goods coming in their direction.

"Hey boys" Alan now said, coming closer to Tai and Antonio that were sitting side by side, and put his paws on their shoulders, holding cigarette packet in his right paw at the same time "Wanna quick one for better morning? If our host will indulge us..." He looked at his prey now, but she only nodded. She had nothing against letting him left for a moment now, even despite fact the breakfast was almost here.

"Well... It's noon already you idiot, but I'm up for this. Moron" Second wolf said and stood up.

"Whatever, wanker..."

"Going with you, boyzzz" Black and white furred bunny with dreadlocks said and jumped out of his chair.

As trio got away and waiters put plates with goods on them before every single animal and went away, Gazelle decided to wait with her eating and wanted to talk with girls that were sitting next to her. And by saying girls, I mean Victoria and Tawna.

"You need to tell me something, Vicky" She poked predator next to her.

"What's that, sunshine?" She asked as turned around.

"Those wolves... They keep acting like that without any reason? I thought they just fooling, but I guess those wolves sells way too many wolf tickets"

"They are pretty annoying sometimes, aren't they? But don't worry about that. I can say they even love each other"

"You sure?"

"I'd bet my life on it. I'm serious. Don't know this saying _the colder they are the hotter they get_? Tai was really attached to his father. And you don't know it, but Al and Tai doing many things together. Even they act silly together. Am I right, Tawna?" Victoria wanted her to say something as well, to make it easier to proof Gazelle that she shouldn't really worry.

"That's the point" Bandicoot that was listening to all of that nodded "I even remember one, big quirk they made two years ago. It was a middle of a season, ya know. It was one of matches' day, Two hours before planned match in our city. Usually everyone got themselves to the track on the morning the same day the match is. And Alan with Tai usually were as firsts who's ready. But once they weren't. And even one hour before they weren't on place. Their phones just were red-hot already. No one could really reach them. Club's management was ready to put in place replacements for those two. I decided to call Tai for last time. And he picked up. He seemed to be lifeless, and sounded like was dragged out of a dream. I couldn't really understand what he was saying, so just asked him if he was with Alan. I still couldn't undertood his blue johnnies, but I caught that Allie was next to him.

"Give me him to phone, Tai! Now!" I desperately said, don't knowing what they were doing. I was hopping that maybe at least Alan isn't that away "Alan! What are you doing? Tai is drunk? What you doing, that match is in one hour!" And what I heard killed my every single hope.

"Tawna?" His voice sounded... little bit too relaxed and too... happy? "Heh... This plastic box stole your voiccce!"

"Holy shit, are you high?"

"I really like your hair, Tawna..."

"And at that moment, I was like - we gonna lose today, great... But then a real wonder happened. 10 minutes later it started raining unexpectedly. And thanks to god, match got delayed to later be canceled. And guess what? Those stupid predators were saying that they knew it will rain and didn't want themselves bother to come that day. Like they said, they wanted to _chill_... That was probably the only time I was happy when rain started when I was on track"

"My god, they got more luck than sense that time" She wolf with red-blue hair started "And also, you remember when we found them riding in midnight?"

"Don't even say anything..."

"Can you believe that, Gazelle?" Now she looked at great star "Also two years ago, we received a call from our club's head, saying that someone is riding on our oval that moment. It was 1 a.m. "Who turned them lights on" I asked, being surprised who really they were "No one, they riding in darkness... You can check that for me?" And I went with Tawna and some other guys. And guess what? Those two idiots were racing, without a light, when drunk and wearing pyjamas and just thongs... Can you believe that?"

"At least they wore helmets..." Tawna added.

"What a wolf!" Gazelle was really surprised when hearing those all stories about her wolf. The fact he was riding when drunk was unimaginable for her. She came to a conclusion that he might act little bit too risky and childish sometimes. She wanted him to evade potential suffer for his actions in the future. She really did. She decided that will have a chat with him before being true to hers today's promise.

"But that's something that I love in them! I just love their stupidity..." Victoria said and sighed "I can't imagine our team without them..."

"Yeah... Me too" Tawna also declared.

"And me as well..." Gazelle added and now everyone started eating. Judy and Nick ended with their dishes as firsts, and decided to left already. They ate that fast, that Tai, Al and bunny still didn't come back. Maybe Nick wasn't in that rush, but Judy was a one who wanted to make sure they won't be too late for a dinner. Especially since her mother told her about special guests. Who they will be? And why they will meet in BunnyBorrow, in her parents' house? Judy was also really curious. She apologized to Gazelle, promised her to come back soon and left with Nick, taking Samantha with her as well.


	41. A new case? Part I

Note: I want to say sorry to everyone who expects me to post chapters more often like I used to. I have much less time now, and since my little brother's death's anniversary, which was at beginning of April, I felt more burned out and had no mind to write more. And here I wanna thank to everyone who tried to cheer me up this year ago. Also I'm leaving my country for 10 days tomorrow. That's why I decided to split this chapter into two parts. First one (this one you are about to read) is ready, unlike second part of it. And I decided to don't let you wait two extra weeks for me to came back and finish entire chapter. That's why there is word _Part I_ in the title. But I hope you will enjoy already finished part you are about to read, and I promise in future I will try my best to come back to _new chapter every week_ system.

 _ **Chapter 41: A new case? Part I**_

"We need to leave already? This just sucks! I felt awesome here!" Samantha started a moment before they entered the car. Actually they still weren't ready to leave. Nick was still missing, since he had to use rest room. Judy's sister didn't really want to leave as big as Gazelle star's villa, including Alan in it she was huge fan of "Alan! Tai! Gazelle! All of them in one place!"

"Relax Sam" Her sister started calming her down "You can come back here today if really want"

"Really want? I want more than anyone can imagine!"

"I'd like to stay here as well, you know. But I guess our parents are up to something"

"And I guess it's something about you two..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's always just about you... I feel like you are on the top and I on the bottom sometimes... It pretty hurts..."

"What you mean, sis?"

"I... Since you became a detective with Nick I'm feeling like mom and dad care more about you than me... I could hear many times from them, that they are proud of you etc. and... It's just... just about you"

"Can you stop. You just inventing too much. You know that mom loves you even more than me, right?"

"No. She used to say she love both of us the same"

"See? You just need to relax. The fact I'm detective means nothing. You are still her daughter, and my sister. Get it?"

"Well... yes" She said and dropped her ears. Judy felt that still something isn't right.

"You were always like that..." Judy sighed "Just come here..." She opened her arms to bear hug with her. She didn't need long to feel how she jumped on her and entered her wraps.

"What's going on here?" Fox that joined them now asked, seeing bunnies in this situation "You look sooo cute now, you know"

"Don't be jealous, Nick" Sam retorted.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever" Judy said and pushed Sam back "Let's be on our way..." She wasn't glad they were still under clouds above them that was raining from.

Now, I'd like to deal with things in chronological order, if you don't mind. At the same time, as our duo plus second bunny entered the car as was ready for trip to BunnyBurrow to see what Judy and Sam's parents are up to, trio of two predators and one prey came back from their smoking outside. Gazelle's guests still looked for pretty tired and sleepy. Only Alan looked for being fulfilled and was taking pleasure from his life by busloads that moments. How it actually could be different with him? He already told Gazelle his true feelings, and it turned out to be in the other round - she told him she loves him as well. And a fact that happened after that... Maybe it wasn't altogether he wanted, but better that than nothing. Also he spent those moments with her not so long ago. His excitement was still in his heart, his mind and even in some other parts of his body...

Now, being on his way back to the table to then sit next to her new girlfriend, wolf pulled gum out of his pocket and started chewing it. He knew she promised him to start kissing with him in front of the others, and he felt like the prey that's not smoking wouldn't like this smell of cigarettes. It's just a terrible idea to kiss with someone who just smoked. He knew what he was doing. The things wolf could see in a moment he came back were almost the same as at the moment he left, but only almost. Well, there weren't many things different. The thing that was hitting his eyes the most was a fact that two tiny bunnies and Nick vanished into thin air, leaving three empty seats next to Tawna. Speaking of her... She was laying with her head on her arms. She formed them into a _pillow_ and put them on the table with her head resting on them. She definitely needed some more time in bed. Even if she could drink a cup of coffee, and already emptied her first one served to her bu Gazelle's waiters. Alan wasn't surprised seeing bandicoot in this position, knowing how great sleepyhead she is. Another thing that changed at the table were dishes. Or their absence. Only Tai's, Antonio's and his were untouched on the table with white tablecloth. _They ate everything already? I was out with boys that long?_ Alan was asking himself. Knowing it wouldn't be nice from him towards Gazelle to act different than eat his meal as well. Small thing, but still.

"Wolfie..." Gazelle started as soon as he grabbed chair next to her, pulled it out at sat on it "I heard something about you..." She looked at wolf that was chewing his cum still "I guess we gonna make things straight later"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I said. Later. Okay?"

"Okay. As you like" He seemed to be unaffected by her words and to not be even curious about what she meant right now. He was still into something else, being even impatient with that. And it was obviously something that made him to have idea about refreshing his breath after smoking cigarette with boys. But despite fact he really wanted to do it now, he knew it's better to wait for better occasion "Hey, she's sleeping?" He asked second wolf which sat next to bandicoot dressed in pink shirt and sleep trousers. Tai only poked her shoulder, and received nothing more than some mews and growls in answer.

"I guess she fall asleep"

"Nothing new... That was easy to predict" Alan seemed to be aware of her acting during mornings "Sloths maybe are lazy... but this bandicoot beats them all"

"Actually... I'm tired too..." She-wolf said in her defense and yawned.

"...and this she-wolf is nothing less than her"

"Very funny Allie... I'm going back to my room. Warm bed, mmmm... You indulge me, sunshine?" She obviously meant her host here.

"No problem, she-wolfie"

"She-wolfie..." Victoria repeated, finding her words to be funny "She-wolfie" She giggled, stood up and left everyone at the table, also leaving her empty dishes and cup with some coffee on the bottom.

As Gazelle was looking at her as she was disappearing behind wall and exit from the chamber, she could feel how Alan poked her leg with his foot. Maybe he did it accidentally or with purpose, but after a while she realized what he could possibly have on his mind. She put her paw on his leg, making his head to turn into her direction by that. She stared in his azure eyes really deeply. After two or three seconds she dragged her sight at his lips, and then came back with her eyes to his ones. Wolf knew what she got in mind now, and knew he wanted to do it as well now. He grabbed her paw she held over his knee, touching his inside part of thigh with her fingers. As soon as she felt his fluffy paw on inside part of her hand, she closed it to wrap his pretty tiny paw with her fingers around. At this point of looking in each other's eyes, Alan turned his ears back and moved his muzzle to hers. She kissed him as soon as he touched her nose and closed his eyes. She did the same thing, starting kissing with him slowly, putting her second arm around his neck the same time. She pulled him to her, making him almost touching her with his neck, holding his head and rest of his body more away from her still. It looked like she forced him to do that, but it only escalated the impressions on Tai and bunny who still were here. Tawna maybe didn't leave either, but she was out of reality in her sleep, making her not see what was going on between Alan and Gazelle.

At this moment Tai and Antonio looked at each other, seeing that great surprise for them. Seeing their friend was sucking face with that big and well known on entire globe star as Gazelle is, was making them unsure if this isn't just dream. The fact they were in her villa here with prey was already a big thing, and when combined with the picture in front of them made them amazed. After a while of trying to communicate without words, making some moves with their paws and twisting their faces, they came back with their sights on Gazelle and Alan's faces. It looked like the couple didn't bother the fact someone is watching them and maybe should try to abstain from few things. And they felt that free and great as earlier today when kissing in the rain. Moreover, Alan loved a fact he's doing it with her in front of them and could possibly impress his teammates. Especially Tai.

And he really did in fact. He caught their eyes to this level, that bunny still got his sight pinned in them when drinking from his cup. He got a feeling that this situation won't be still any time soon and wanted to please his eyes as it were. Yes. He was actually enjoying this sight. Maybe brown wolf didn't like it as much as his friend did, but he still enjoyed a fact that son of his old, good friend could experience something that great like kissing with his love finally. He knew they would end any time soon, and decided to do something about that. He decided to pull out his phone and make some photos of them in this situation, knowing there maybe won't be any more occasions to see them in this love act for quite a while. But he didn't want to do some strange things with those pictures. He took shots because he knew that this act means Alan is with Gazelle now. So for what he needed photos? Answer is simple. Gazelle is with Alan? Great star couples a sportsman? It's always a big sensation for the press and media, don't you think? And Tai would love to be first one who shares this fact with his fans and friends. Maybe it would be nice to ask Alan and Gazelle for their opinion about that, but he didn't care for now. And maybe he wasn't in rush with sharing those pictures on his fan page, but he knew he need to hurry to have something he can possibly use. That's why pulled out his phone fast and made six to eight photos before they finished.

As soon as last image got saved on his friend's IPhone, Alan decided it's enough of parading his new and first real girlfriend. He slowly moved his muzzle away from her and opened his eyes when came back with his body to his chair "I love you Gelle" He said and blinked to her.

"I love you too, wolfie" She answered and giggled. She didn't know earlier that he meant that deep kissing with tongue when he said he want to start kissing with her at some point. But she liked that feeling, even despite a fact it could be better if more animals were watching them. And Gazelle needed only two more of watchers actually to feel even bigger pride. Obviously those were the girls, which Victoria got away and Tawna fall asleep being next to boys.

"I..." Tai started when realized Alan is looking at him with some kind of a grin on his face and coughed "I think I need to excuse for a moment..."

"Yeah, me too" Bunny said and caught up the wolf which left this area now as well. Strange and odd behavior to act like that, but Alan knew a reason of it. They acted like that because of feelings Alan wanted to awake in them. Jealousy and amazement. It wasn't like he didn't like them and wanted to enrage them or something. Just friendly raillery with them. Alan was probably the last one in his friend's company to get himself other half, and despite a fact he was the youngest one of them, felt he should find himself a female of predator or prey as well. And that, aside a fact who his girlfriend is, was a reason to act like that. Now he wanted to catch them up and look again at their faces. And he did it in fact.

"Thank you honey" He stood up now and kissed her forehead "That's what I expected to see" Now he was standing behind her, putting his arms over her shoulders and along her body.

"Don't thank me, okay? It feels strange when my wolfie thanks me for doing something I wants even more"

"Of course you do..." Now he kissed her nose, making it twitching a little again "Gonna go see what they up to. If my prey indulge me..."

"You have permissions, dummy"

Now Alan wanted to leave, but before he got away from the table Tawna pinned his attention. She was still sleeping there, despite fact almost everyone left already.

"Are you serious?" He asked her as poking her shoulder "C'mon Tawna, let's roll" But she only mewed and made some other sounds, moving her shoulder to try make Alan stop poking her. She seemed like wanted to stay here, even if this position wasn't the best for sleeping or even the table was even worse to sleep on it "You going with me little girl" Despite the fact she isn't that little girl and wolf was keeping saying he has no muscles, Alan leaned across her, under her chest and over her legs, put her across his neck and shoulders to stood up with her. Prey which was looking at it from the other side of the table only giggled, when seing she's away to this level that predator needed to pick her up. You think she felt jealous? Nah. Maybe it wasn't something special, but it wasn't a bad feeling for her either. Why she had to feel envy? Because he's carrying her or he's touching with her? It was enough for Gazelle to stop being jealous of him when only thought about what they did today and what the gonna do later. It was just perfect. Maybe it would be even better if Victoria and Tawna watched their kisses and licks, but still all of these was making her feel butterflies in her tummy.

"Oh, and Gelle" Wolf with bandicoot over his neck turned around before getting away from here "I love you" He said and blinked.

"I love you too" She gave him simple answer "*Damn... You don't even know how much!*" She thought as was watching Alan with Tawna on his hands disappearing behind wall. Feeling that light on her soul and feeling fulfilled in general, Gazelle started cleaning from the table, don't bothering herself to even think that waiters usually does this instead of her and she don't need to take care of empty dishes. She got her head in clouds, reaching stars with it even. Only thinking about what she just did and how it almost ended in Alan's bathroom earlier today was causing shudder all over up to her neck.

 _At the same time_

Samantha was sitting in one of back seats in Nick's car. She was on her way back to her house with her sister and fox. Black clouds were still all over the city, and it seemed it's nothing better even further. Dark clouds on the horizon. And raining noises. Pretty loud ones. This, combined with fact everyone was sleepy and little bit more lifeless than usual today, made both bunnies feeling they will fall asleep soon. And even Judy, the one who is really ebullient and isn't scared of exhaustion in any way (maybe laying or hugging with Nick is exception) dropped off as a first one. When Samantha beheld that her sister on front seat in front of her is sleeping, she felt even more affected toward joining her in this situation. Only Nick seemed to be unaffected with those all things, and was firmly holding steering wheel, focusing on the road. Samantha couldn't do much to try don't falling asleep more easily. She didn't want to sleep, and tried to figure the best way for her to do that. Checking things like Facebook or Snapchat wasn't option since her phone was dead, and without anything to use the only source of energy in fox's car it seemed to don't change until they arrive BunnyBurrow. She decided to look around to find something that could paid her attention.

"You looking for something?" She heard after a while of moving around her seat. She looked at driving mirror, and saw Nick's face in it. He was also looking at it, and also was watching her face.

"Well..." She became little bit unsure, don't knowing why. She just felt... odd "I'm just bored a little... and tired"

"So go sleep then, it's gonna take us some time to reach the place. By the way, you are more sussed in that than her I guess. You know what your parents are up to?"

"No. They didn't say anything really. Judy should know. I don't know why you asking me..."

"Huh?"

"I mean... She's better than me in many things..."

"And you saying this why? I guess it's just ridiculous, you shouldn't say such things"

"But that's how things looks like... I mean... She's got much more than I already, and she's a real reason of my parent's pride now..."

"And why you gather like that?"

"I just can feel it..."

"If you mean her job and a fact she's pretty set already... Maybe you are right she's good. But look at you. You think you can't do anything like that? I would bet you can do even better" Now, seing how Samantha is overwhelmed by thinking of what her sister achieved, fox decided to act to let after effects of her thinking be as small as possible, or eliminate them completely "You are nothing less than you sister"

"You... Y-you really think so?"

"Of course! I guess that everyone in Hopps family means some serious business. You think that normal mortals can meet such animals like Gazelle or Alan? And sleep in their place and made friend with them? And you know..." Now they were waiting for traffic light to hit the green. Thanks to that Nick could turn around. And he did in fact. He started staring at her "I'm pretty deep into bunnies. And I'm soooo happy I got Judy. But if she's wasn't mine... I wouldn't complain really if her sister wanted to take her place" He blinked to her.

"Stop, you stupid fox!" Red on her face Samantha said. Seing his typical grin on face with his green eyes looking at her was enough for her to stop thinking about what she got in her mind about herself... at least for some time.

"Heh... It's easy to say you and Judy are sisters. She loves to call me like that too... Just one family. Now, be as nice and her and go sleeping if don't know what to do to kill time. It's going to be a longer trip"

"Maybe you are right... Stupid foxy"

Bunny was actually even happy with what she heard. She knew he's probably lying, but she still found his words to be comforting for her in some way. Nick not only said something pretty silly, but at the same time heart-warming thing about her. He also drew peace and chill from her. She hasn't found anyone like her sister yet? Maybe somebody meant for her will show in the near future. She's not that satisfied with her accomplishments? She's still young, and can achieve many in the future. Thinking about that plus the things she did in near past and who she met let her relax to this level that considered falling asleep became easier for her. So when Nick changed up to second gear and almost were on expressway, bunny could count to 10 and the fall off completely, leaving Nick by his own for the rest of their trip to her home place. Both bunnies were sleeping from now.

The trip itself was fast for Samantha. In her point of view she just closed her eyes to open them little bit later. And this little bit later was long enough for Nick to drive to her home, being almost at their destination. She could notice that Nick was driving in snail's pace. Thanks to that she knew they are almost here without opening her eyes. She slowly opened them. She could see that it isn't raining already, but dark clouds above were boding that it can change in any moment. But no one really cared, seing that everything is wet already.

The Bunny rose herself on seat to reach with her sight what's behind windows. And all she saw was wet fields and grass around the road Nick was driving on. Everything looked different than it used to, and by that I mean everything looked much more lifeless in pretty dark background made by the clouds on horizon. But despite that Samantha, the girl who knows almost every recess since childhood in BunnyBurrow, knew exactly where they were that moment. She knew they are pretty close to her home now, and it was a matter of time to pull over on her possession.

And it seemed that Sam's sense of direction is working well, even when can't see that much from car seat and without seeing any special places or spots she knew here. Maybe Nick drove by different roads than she expected him to? Well... No matter, because now she could clearly say they are at the spot already. So she actually got pretty nice timing with waking up from the dream, seing it took Nick two or three minutes to reach the place after she opened her eyes. But Judy got even better sense of timing. As soon as fox drove in and his car was freewheeling, Samantha's sister yawned and also opened her eyes.

"Nicky?" Detective bunny asked as soon as she started rubbing her tired eyes "How long until we be in there?..."

"We already here, dummy" He pretty surprised her with this answer. Now he was looking for proper place to pull over. As he was driving around, he could see a special car, which wasn't belonging to any one in Hopps family, already parked near to house. Guests that Bonnie said Judy about earlier? Maybe. And It wouldn't be surprising, if the vehicle wasn't a police car "A ZPD cruiser?" He hit the breaks and started looking at it. He knew he knows this colors and layout already "And don't tell me it's Bogo's one..."

"Wait a sec..." Judy got on her feet and looked closer as well. She could tell which police car it is by it's license plate "Hmm... That plate... Yep. It's Bogo"

"Well, that's pretty great..."

"What he's doing here? He is a guest mum told me about?"

"Well... There is only one way to find out"

Now Nick pulled over next to his chief's car, letting bunnies to leave already. He joined them soon. Now, as moving forward a house, everyone was curious, even Samantha, what Judy's and her parents are up to with someone like Bogo. They also wondered if there is someone more inside, knowing that Bonnie said something about guests, not just a guest.


	42. A new case? Part II

_**Chapter 42: A new case? Part II**_

Duo plus Sam didn't know what's about to happen, and seeing chief of police car generated more questions than answers. Maybe bunny and fox were determinate to check things out when leaving Gazelle's villa, but when they only left car and was getting closer to bunnies' home door, looking at police car at the same time, all of that changed. Nick's girlfriend felt even afraid a little. She wasn't thinking about something bad going on necessary, but she was afraid of this unawareness about what can possibly happen. Someone that important in your job comes to your family for a dinner when there is no event going on? It's pretty unwonted situation after all. And that second guest. Both of Judy and Nick were unsure about what will happen, but Judy was the one which seemed to be more over stressed by that. Every single step toward her home was making this feeling going even higher, making her more unsure if she really want's to see what is about to happen. Nick on the other hand felt like her in some way, but he was aware and sure that nothing really bad Bogo could mean. He was more afraid if he wants give them more work or something than being afraid about hearing something bad about them. Maybe he was little tensed, but it wasn't stopping him from having his fox grin on face when on the way. Unlike Judy... You know how crazy she is on her job's point, and sometimes she can be little bit too much stressed about few things she really shouldn't. Like now for example.

"You know Nick..." Bunny which was walking next to fox with her sister behind said when they were on half way to entrance "I'm not sure about that..."

"Not sure about what?"

"I dunno... I'm just bothered"

"Are you serious? It's just our boss. What bad can possibly happen?"

"He came to my place and he's up to something... Maybe someone we know died or something... Or something about us"

"You should relax. Maybe he's a strict boss, but he's animal like us. He got heart and feelings as well. He wouldn't just come here to say something bad about you or me. I feel it's something good rather bad, sweetheart"

"I still don't know..."

"Don't be that stressful bunny. I will massage you later if that would help"

"Like the last time? Sorry, but I don't believe you..."

"If will be a nice bunny I will. I promise. And there won't be any chances to drink today, so I won't get stoned myself again" As he said that, Judy pulled out her paw out of his hand and stopped walking with him.

"Look into my eyes, fox"

"Ehhh... okay" He started starring in her purple eyes.

"Repeat after me" She started, when was looking into his green eyes "I promise I will make up for last time"

"Okay, fine... _I promise I will make up for last time_..."

"That's a good fox" She giggled and kissed his paw as grabbed it again.

After that act, everyone continued their way to home in silence. It seemed that Judy got relaxed. But it only seemed, because when she came to the door all feeling she got rid off her mind thanks to Nick came back to her and became even stronger.

"I still feel that..."

"Ehh..." Nick seemed to be annoyed by that a little already "Feel what? Listen. I'm that sure that nothing bad will happen I can make a bet with you"

"Really? What kind of a bet?"

"I bet that a good thing for us is about to happen and Bogo say something that will make you happy. If not, you win"

"Sounds good. But what prize is going to be?"

"That part's easy. Loser need to make his best to satisfy partner in bed. And by satisfy, I mean make a real job"

"You mean a winner is going to do nothing our next time?"

"Nope. Loser need take care of a winner, but... Only during foreplay. Simple, right?"

"Sounds good for me" Judy sighed. Her sister which was listening to all of that while standing behind them, made her way to the door right in front of couple and knocked three times.

"Let's find out what's your business..." She said and also sighed, making one step back from the door, standing almost on Judy's paws that moment.

After a while of standing and waiting in silence for someone who can open them locked from inside door, bunnies could finally saw their mother first time since quite a while. And Samantha, which is definitely closer to her mum cause she still lives with her and has tighter relations with her thanks to that, was a first one to jump at Bonnie, seeing that bunny in white apron opened them. She looked like was doing her job with food just a moment ago, and got dragged out by sound of knocking. But Sam didn't mind a fact her mum was dirty cause of that, and had no problems to jump into her lap.

"Mummy!" She called out when gripped to tummy and some ingredients left on her apron "I missed you soooo much..."

"Sam?" Even bunny she hugged in seemed to be surprised a little "Something happened to you?" She asked as hugging her back.

"Why think so?" She squeezed her harder now.

"Never mind... I missed you too... But can you let it go? You are not the only one here, honey"

Obviously Bonnie hasn't got any bad on her mind or something that might hurt her daughter when saying that. She didn't mean to get rid off her daughter and to show her she loves her less than Judy either. But that was a way Samantha followed her and felt she understood it correctly. It's maybe due to fact she was thinking about her sister as someone better than her in general earlier today? It seemed so, because there was no way for Bonnie to actually don't showing the love to her all kids in the same way. But still, little bunny felt it's different. That's why she got little bit downed when heard those words and got away from the line Bonnie-Judy with downed head.

"Well, well..." Bonnie said as Judy hugged to her this time. She was looking at Nick "Who graced us with his presence?"

"Surprised Mrs. Hopps?"

"Why think so?"

"I thought I meant to be in here with my little bunny"

"Yeah, but you know. Fox in our house isn't that normal and frequent thing. Come in, kids" Now everyone entered in. First thing that was out of order and could be a reason for their noses to start sniffing was the smell floating in the air. It was a scent coming over from kitchen. Scent of something fried and something delicious at the same time. Both bunnies knew exactly what does it meant and knew it's going to be delish dinner.

"Mmmmmm..." Nick sounded when inhaled air with mysterious for him scent. Boiled carrots with some kind of salad and fresh, delicate sauce seemed to making nice for fox's nose aroma "What is it? What our master chef prepared this time? Smell is great!"

"Oh, Nicky" Bunny only waved her paw "Judy knows how to prepare those things, and I guess she should cook it at least once for her boyfriend. At least it would be nice" She wanted to show him that this isn't something super special and it's not special meal even, but now, when his senses got awaken smelling all of that, red fox only seemed to care of one thing now - fare.

"Can I see what it is? I bet it's the best thing in the world!"

"No, honey. You need to wait like everyone until I finish it completely. Rules are the same to everybody. Be a nice host sweetheart and take your boyfriend to dining room where our guests are waiting. I will join in a moment" Said the Bunny and made her way back to the kitchen, leaving trio standing still in hall.

"So let's go..." Samantha which was standing further away from the doors said to couple of bunny and fox standing next to each other "...and let's find out who paid you two a visit..." And Judy and Nick didn't notice, but Sam was really downed right now. She made her way to dining room as a first one, and she looked pretty... blue.

"Well..." Second bunny with fox beside her started when Samantha joined guests, leaving her and his boyfriend standing alone here "Let's find out our guests, foxy" She said and started dragging him by his paw to room they were waiting for them. She still seemed to be scared a little tho, and Nick noticed that.

"And who won our bet... But I'm sure you lost already, and I'm going to relish my prize soon"

"We will see foxy... will see..." Now, the couple made their way to dining room where meant to join everyone and to finally see who really paid a visit to Hopps family as well.

The surprise wasn't that big as they could expect when were on their way here. Everyone waiting in dining room was known to our couple. Speaking of dining room itself... Let's talk about it as first. The room itself was pretty specious and had enough space to room not only a table with eight chairs around it with pretty wide free space area as well, but also it could fit pretty wide drawer with a painting over it on other side of the room. There were also some pictures in frames standing on it. Only few of them contained picture tho, because half of them was empty. It was great surprise for Nick when saw one of pictures in frame for the first time, because it was showing... Judy hugged to his neck when taking selfie with him. His amazement was even bigger when he realized he did't really share this photo. But despite a fact he was surprised, he ignored this for that moment.

But let's get back to dining room description itself now. Aside drawer, painting above it and pictures on it, there obviously was a table and chairs around it like I mentioned earlier. Table itself was pretty long one and white colored with oaken legs. Everything on it was ready to adopt food Bonnie was making. Plates and cutlery for every set, with some bows and contains of them put on table already. One had salad inside, another was full of pasta. There also were some tall flowers, including sunflower and tulips, in the black n' white pot on the middle of the table. They were that big and grand, that it was a great surprise for a fox to see that big flowers standing on the table. But despite fact it was showy, flowers in this pot weren't taking too much space of useful for eating on it table. They even were placed pretty smartly in regard of chairs around the table, don't screening animal sitting on the other side of board. Places for guests were obviously chairs around. There was eight of them. Three along longer edge of table, three on the other side and one per every shorter edge. Chairs also were white with long, wide oaken strips going through the middle. Thanks to that they looked like came in same set with table, and looked for pretty fresh design. Fairly, it was looking for a new combo in this room. And in fact it was. Even Judy couldn't recognize this set standing here until she transferred to Zootopia and joined ZPD forces. But this wasn't a thing bunny was interested in the most that moment. She just wanted to know already who paid them a visit for real and who's going to win her and Nick's bet. Or who's gonna gain pretty great prize for winning it.

Now let's focus on things that weren't... things. On animals more specifically. Only one of all assembled was facing exit direction and could have seen Nick and Judy as they entered. It was Stu. He was the only one sitting on this side of the table. When only saw his daughter with her boyfriend entering the room, he gave them round smile and greeted them, letting to know the others that couple arrived at the same time.

"Ohohoho! Who we got here? Finally, Judy!" He said and got up from his chair. It seemed he wanted hug his daughter just like Bonnie did. He made his way to her pretty fast and gave her bear hug. When only was in his wraps, Judy giggled, don't knowing why her parents are acting like that. Maybe she's their kid, but still she's an adult, and that was just... odd a little for her "And last but not least, the slickest fox I know" Now he shook paws with Nick.

"Slickest, huh? Then I guess I'm the only fox you know, Mr. Hopps"

"Don't call me per mister... It feels strange"

"Well, well..." One of the guests now have spoken "Finally here, detectives" He said and turned around, facing at them that moment. It was Bogo. Second guest which was sitting on chair next to him did the same thing. Both of detectives didn't know if this is a great surprise to see who is the second guests or quite the opposite. It was Clawhauser. He gave them a smile nothing less than Stu or Bonnie's one.

"And there is the cutest couple on entire world!" Fluffy and warm cheetah said with shrill voice, seeing his favorite officers out of place he worked as radio dispatcher at "How long you could let us wait? Sit already!" And they actually did what he said - they took a seat to wait for a dinner and see what's about to happen.

As three of animals were about to take seats at the table, Judy could see where Samantha took a seat and was waiting for them as well. It was on one of the table's short edge. She was sitting as the only one on this side of it. Now Judy could definitely say her sister with dropped ears was cut-up. Don't knew why, but she knew she is. She decided to take her seat in front of Clawhauser on the other side, sitting on closest chair to her sister. Fox took a seat next to his love, and Stu sat in front of seat he was sitting before his daughter and her boyfriend came. Now he was sitting beside Bogo.

"Just give me a moment!" Bonnie shouted out from kitchen, knowing that reason they all got gathered here for was about to be now on "Just some touches on this salad and I join you!"

When detective bunny sat and her mother's words resonated and faded away, she looked at her boyfriend, having their little bet in mind. He also looked at her to blink his eye after a while. She did the same thing and smiled. Now she turned her head into other direction. Direction where her sister was sitting, more specifically. Samantha seemed to get nothing more happy. She looked for sad, and downed still. Seeing that, Judy kicked her under the table slightly to make her sight being point at her. When she looked at her finally, Judy stuck tongue and giggled. It was enough for gloomy for some reason bunny to smile. She even got upsides with her pretty quickly. When Judy saw her acts gave results she wanted, she blinked to her and started doing something in her phone. Samantha in fact felt better now, and twist of sadness on her face faded away to step aside for pure smile on her lips.

Moments later, Bonnie dealt with dishes she was preparing completely and made her way to room where everybody was waiting to finally eat something warm and delicious. She came in with big, closed pot, holding it with rag do don't burn her paws due to still hot contains inside.

"I hope you gonna love this taste" She said as was putting food on free space of the table, uncovering the pot to let hot steam fly up the air "Give it a moment. And me as well" She said and came back to kitchen to take apron off.

"That all goodies at one place, at one time!" Stu took a deep smell to enjoy it's scent "I can't wait to try this out!"

"Don't you dare, honey!" Bonnie from kitchen could be heard again "Remember the order we settled earlier?"

"Aww... C'mon! This smells so great... You know how they saying - try everything!"

"Don't, Stu! Just don't!" Judy's mother seemed to be in hurry now, because she made her way back to them pretty fast, to don't let her husband eat anything now. She sat next to Nick, in front of him to keep an eye contact with hungry rabbit and make sure nothing appear on his plate until more important things, like reason why Judy and Nick had to arrive here, will happen.

"You know, it's nice that you are finally here and we can talk" Chief started when everyone was sitting at place "Maybe it can seem strange the chief itself comes to his employee's house to talk about few things. Especially if he's a chief of police like me. But sometimes it's better to do like that than do noting or do it sloppy in general. And maybe we could do something even more cause of that. Maybe we can throw a party in ZPD or something, but I knew it will be better for you two if we do it that way. Especially since you are that hard working bunny Hopps, and don't really care about halo. But just the work itself. And that's a real thing real detective needs to be effective. That's why you two got promoted. You are the only serious and real detectives by now in our department, and in Zootopia. You really deserves that, and you showed it with those all cases you dealt with. Smaller or bigger, easier or harder. No problem for you at all. And not only I appreciate your skills and crow over them. Recently, I got a drum from pretty well-known organization. I heard that they are impressed with your skills, and know that work with you may be fruitful for them and not only. I just boggled when animal on the other side have told me a name of institution he's working for. You never gonna guess..."

"Even chief couldn't believe that at first!" Excited Clawhauser said, and put his hands on his mouth like he used to when finds out something to be cute or sweet.

"That's true, officer. I knew that giving you one of the best offices in our department won't turn out to be a mistake. You can't imagine my pride, when he was saying such things about you two, knowing that I'm your chief and you are under my, let's say, _wings_ "

"Can you finally tell them and stop keeping them in uncertainty?" Cheetah said again.

"Alright... The guy who called me works for Interpol. They want you to help unravel an old, already buried mystery of terrorist attack which happened solid time ago. They have got grounds to think it wasn't just a normal act of terrorism, and makers already has criminal past. They know it has something with some kind of a criminal organization. And they wants your help. Or needs, like guy I spoke with said. He asked me to ask you, if you up for this"

"What sort of question is that?!" Happy detective bunny asked, don't believing if this is for real. She always wanted to become an officer. And now they want her and fox of her life to work in ICPO, the biggest international police organisation "Of course we want! Nick! Haha!" Now she jumped on sitting next to her Nick and crawled into his lap "Interpol? This is actually the thing!" Happy bunny said and hugged him around his neck, buried her nose and lips into it, giving him a small kiss on it, trying her best to don't let anyone see it. Feeling her soft lips on area he really love to have them on, hugged her back.

"That's great-tastic. You finally got what you deserved"

"Are you serious? Both of us deserves that, for sure!"

At this moment, something bad and odd at the same time happened with Samantha. She seemed to be downed completely for some reason. She stood up, covered her face and ran away from the place.

"Sorry for a moment..." She only said with grief in her voice as leaving. It was obvious something is wrong. And Bonnie saw that as well. Or everybody else.

"Sam? Samantha?" Scared mother asked, and seeing she's not answering and still running away, followed her to see a reason of her daughter's behavior.

Judy saw all of that as well, and felt she should follow them and check on her sister. She's her sister at least, and she loves her in some way. She jumped off fox, leaving him alone with Bogo, Clawhauser and Stu to follow cried away bunny and her mother, feeling that she might be a reason of Samantha's behavior that moment.


	43. Sisterly love

_**Chapter 43: Sisterly love**_

Why she got to act like that, why she almost cried away and why she did it when Bogo told about Interpol's interest in her and her boyfriend? Judy didn't know that, and followed her sister, which was also chased by her mother. Samantha made her way upstairs to her room, feeling how she wanted the ground to open up due to fact everyone saw her in this shape and, what's even worse, feeling how odd it is to just cry away when you have such important and respected guests in your house, sitting just next to you. She reached her room with typical for bunny pace, holding the door handle few seconds before two other bunnies even arrived here. She closed the door as entered, but didn't lock it.

"What happened to her?" Judy asked as she reached Sam's room with mother. They could clearly hear quiet sobs and weeps behind door.

"Also would like to know that... I thought you might know something"

"I know nothing or even less" Judy grabbed handle, pressed it and opened her sister's room. Sam was laying down belly on her bed, with her head hid in pillows she got in her paws. And that was the only reason her crying seemed to be quiet, because in fact they were louder. Nothing like screams of sadness, but still louder than normal ones.

"Sis?" She asked when saw bunny in that shape is trying to hide her face from their sight "What's the matter?" But she still didn't bother to even look at her "Samantha?"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as well, making her way with second daughter up to bed she was laying on "Sam? Samantha?" Now mother sat next to her legs, grabbed her shoulder and shook it. Bunny still seemed to don't mind any of bunnies "Just look at me and tell the problem..." As she was saying it, Judy sat on bed as well. She didn't know what should do now, so she decided to let her calm herself down by crying even some more, adding some strokes on back of her head. Judy seeing that her mother is trying to make peace coming all over her mind, decided to play a little with one of her ears, knowing how much she loves Nick to do that when laying on his chest for example.

And it seemed all of that worked pretty nicely, because Samantha's sobs started getting more quiet and more quiet with every passing second. And then it stopped almost completely. Maybe it was a fact she cried out what she got on her heart already, or that happened due to fact she could feel and hear that her family members are worried about what she got in her head.

"That's better..." Bonnie spoke when silence fell down, seeing her daughter has got a good cry "Now wanna tell us what is a reason of your behavior?"

"You know we won't let you cry alone?" Judy asked her, stopping fooling around with her bunny ear "And won't let you don't tell us a problem at all"

"Mhmmm..." Bunny with tears in eyes finally raised her head up, pulling it away from pillow. Her face was looking really upset now, with eyes red a little due to squeeze by tears, wet cheeks and with long face. Bunny instantly hugged to her mother "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Bonnie hugged her back "I don't know what you apologize for, and I don't care, because it's not time to say something like _sorry_. Now it's time to say what happened"

"It may sound stupid, but... It's about Judy..." Detective bunny had got a good feeling when decided to follow her crying sister when she left dining room.

"What? Something between you two happened?"

"No..." Embarrassed a little with her behavior Sam said. It was pretty... awkward situation for her. She would like to don't talk about those things with anybody, but her tears, which forced her to leave room everybody was sitting in, put her in impasse "I..." She sniffed her nose "I'm just jealous of Judy..."

Bunny which was sleeping on front seat in Nick's car when was on her way to here couldn't believe in what she heard. It was a first time something like that ever happened, and first time she heard something like that from her sister. She was just... amazed, that heard this sentence straight from that close to her bunny's lips. Samantha isn't animal who would be envious. And Judy knows that more than anyone. She spent a lot of time with her in childhood, and there were no situations like this one going on. Moreover, Samantha used to be with Judy through thick and thin. Judy could cry in her arm any time she wanted to. They got pretty tight relationship then. So the bigger was her surprise when realized she's a reason for hear dear sister to cry for.

"...and I know it's stupid in general, and I shouldn't even say such things... But I just can't stand it sometimes"

"And that's a reason you crying because?"

"Yes... I'm just feeling to be too far behind you..."

"So give us some reasons you feel like that sometimes"

"It may sound too stupid you know..."

"But tell us about them!" Bonnie started "Judy doesn't mean to exert hers cruelty on you... She just wants you to tell the problem. And don't say it's not important or stupid, because if my daughter is crying due to something then it's definetely nothing stupid. At least I, as your mother, thinks so"

"I'm not sure... I will burn cause of embarrassment..."

"Why? Only me and mum are here with you. And we are here to help you get things straight and clear"

"Alright..." Bunny stopped being gripped to her mummy's tummy and sat between two bunnies that wanted to help her with family talk now "I... I'm just too jealous of you sometimes..." Now she looked at Judy "I don't know why. I'm just feeling like a loser when compared to you. I know I shouldn't, because you are my sister which I love, with reciprocation, but I feel that I'm worse than you in many aspects"

"Okay, so tell us an example, sweetheart" Bonnie spoken, wanting to know what she means.

"Well... Just look at her, mum. What she achieved. What's she's doing. She works in her dream job, she's really good in what she's doing and she means serious business. Many animals knows her or at least heard something about her. She met Gazelle for example. Gazelle. A real star, which most of animals wouldn't even try to just see. And she made a friend with her" Judy wanted to interrupt her right now, but actually she let her continue saying what got on her heart, feeling it would be better to let Sam do it, knowing she will feel better after all "And Nick... He's really nice guy. That funny, slick... Cool... I'm not jealous of guys like him. And he's a fox... But I mean... He's really great guy. You found yourself a partner you probably gonna stay with for rest of your life. You can be proud of her mom, daughter like that is golden. And I... I'm still sitting here. I'm still behind that all, I can't achieve anything, I have no job, I have no boyfriend, I'm still living with parents, I have no prospects for better life and I... I feel I'm less love here sometimes than you"

"Oh no, now you just exaggerating for sure" Bonnie couldn't really understand why her daughter feels less appreciated by her "And why you got this idea? Maybe I'm really doing something wrong? Tell me an example, maybe it's really my fault" Samantha felt that it's obviously not her mother fault. It moved her in some way, but she managed to answer her.

"Well... Today for example. When you opened door and let us in... I wanted to hug you for some more, and you've told me to let it go already, to then hug Judy..."

"Are you serious? I didn't mean anything like that! You know that i love you both the same?!" Bonnie started getting afraid a little now. She felt bad knowing how Samantha followed her actions and her words, thinking she treats Judy as someone better. Now she was a one who opened her arms as a first and hugged to her "Don't even say such folly things... And don't think like that... It hurts mother to hear such things... That her daughter feels underrated by her, feels useless, stupid and without any prospects. Because of why? Because her sister got herself a boyfriend and works at her dream job? Don't be that obtuse... Samantha, you are still childish sometimes. But I love when you act like that. That casually and easefully. Trust me, I really do. And dad also loves that. And you know the only reason he's not here with us in this room? Because I told him to stay with our guests, it would be too naughty to let them sit alone here, don't you think, my dummy?" She asked and poked her nose.

"Yes... I'm sorry again..." Now she pulled her head away from mother's shoulder and sat on bed like before.

"Listen, sis" Now Judy started "Maybe you are saying the truth about me in some way, but think about yourself. You saying I made friend with Gazelle? How about you? I thought you got occasion to spend some time with her as well. And she says you are a nice bunny. Okay, maybe Gazelle is closer to me, but think about Alan. How great you felt when you left to Europe with him? How happy you were when came back? How you jumped on me to thank me for that? You think how many animals can meet their idols or see them in real life even? You met Alan, Gazelle, you made your dreams come true, and you saying that you don't have a boyfriend yet? Really? You wanna know why? Because you still can't find someone who could measure up to your expectations. Most of them just don't deserve you"

"Judy..." Samantha said and giggled. Pure smile now appeared on her face.

"Just come here, you folly bunny" She opened her arms and let her grip to her now, knowing she might enjoy it right now, when all of that things were spoken. And she actually really did, when finally could put her chin on her shoulder, feeling a relief knowing Judy isn't mad at her and wants to help her even at the same time. She realized how wrong she was. Maybe it was just her envy or her too big self-criticism. Or maybe she just expected too much from herself. No matter, because she could forget about all of that when could hug to detective. She really loved that warm feeling on heart, and warm of her sister's body.

Judy also felt better that moment, knowing Samantha did the same due to her. She also felt she's responsible for her cry a little. But only a little. Thanks to that, the bigger was her solace she found in hugging with her.

"Awww! You two looks soooo cute! Just like old times. I can't... I just have to!" Bonnie sat closer to her hugged to each other daughters and wrapped two bunnies in her arms as well, being happy that she could made Sam stop crying and seeing really great sight for her as a mother "I love when you acting like right now"

"To be honest Judy, I missed it a little..."

"To be honest... me too. It's surprisingly nice still"

"What you mean surprisingly? Ok, never mind"

"You know, kids... I got a surprise with father for you two" Bonnie felt it would be a great time to present them her idea "Didn't you miss our dear uncle?"

"We haven't seen for quite a while" Still hugged to her bunny like to her fox answered.

"And I think we both do, right Judy?"

"I'm not saying I'm not... But why you asking? We gonna pay them a visit?!"

"Yep, we've planned that with dad. They just gonna love the fact how high you climbed as an officer, and obviously they gonna love to see their favorite niece, and our deer kid" Now she started squishing Samantha's cheeks "Am I right, girls?"

"Of course!" Bunnies said at the same time, looked at each other, giggled and came back to holding their heads over sister's shoulder.

"But... mum" Judy said after a while. She really loved idea her mum and dad got, but she wondered about her job and boyfirend now "When, and for how long?"

"Tomorrow, and for few days. Don't worry honey, I already talked about Bogo with that. He's really great guy to be honest. He told you can back to ZPD whenever you want. But without an overkill of corse. He laughed at me when asked if can take you for some days"

"Well... How long excatly?"

"Five days"

"Five days?"

"You don't feel this? Their garden, those all trees... even neighbors! C'mon, it's just have to be awesome! I feel like tiny child again already!"

"I also like all in idea of paying them a visit, but... Five days? Too long for me... How I gonna stand them without Nick? That slick fox. Just... No. Too long for me, and guess either for my foxy. It's not an option to take him with us?"

"I don't really think so..." Mom said "But you still can spend some more time with him today, right?"

"Well... Guess this will make you two good" Samantha wanted to find some positives and pointed them out her sister "I don't mean you gonna have a rest while being miles away from him, but it's definitely make your relations even tighter when come back. Especially since you are a couple for not too long, and this is first longer separation you gonna have. Trust me, this will work"

"See Sammie? You saying and crying that don't have boyfriend yet, but you knows such things better than Judy. I bet your future partner is going to be happy with you as hell"

"Stop mum... And two of you let me go, my leg is stiffening..." She wanted to disentangle herself from pretty uncomfortable and tight hug of her family members. She was enjoying that confined space for sure, but everything within reason. Especially since this position was rather uncomfortable, and spaceless in general.

"Going back to you, Judy" Bonnie started when bunnies _scattered_ from their hugs, Sam sat on bed, Judy next to her and their mother stood on the ground, after jumping off bed "You gonna get free room here. Just for him and you"

"Mom..." Judy got all red.

"And don't worry. Despite fact it's close to mine, I won't complain about any noises" Samantha said and giggled.

"Sam!"

"Okay girls. Let's get back downstairs. And when our guests leave, I will make your favorite pudding, right?"

"Right!" After this unanimous answer, trio of bunnies made their way back to dining room to finally eat something.

 _At the same time_

It's not a normal thing for Gazelle and she wasn't in the business of doing it, but pop star started visiting some websites looking for something... little bit different than she would normally look for. To be honest, she even found it out be embarrassing a little. That's why she was doing it when was alone, after Alan with his friend on his back left her in chamber. She made her way to her bedroom to prevent someone's eyes seeing her dirty acts. Why she acted like that? Because, just like Judy did before her first time with Nick, she was looking for some tips on few different sites. The tips which could help her to please her wolf even more in near future, feeling how their first intimate contact is going to happen in the short run. She wasn't expecting it to happen that fast, but only after little foreplay they had in his bathroom all of this changed, and Gazelle was excited and felt horny even now in some way. Second reason she was checking on that was little bit different than just knowing how to make him hit as biggest orgasm as possible. Maybe she hadn't do those things without anyone still, but she already had an opinion of what a real sex should be. She was convinced that sex isn't just sucking this thing and sitting on it later, but it's much more. The sensual sensation, and ways of pleasing him with something more than just making him cum. And a fact she wanted to try those all things with Alan for her first time in general was making her feeling... newbie. Maybe she haven't heard about Alan experiencing it with someone either, but still she wanted do her best on her first contact. Despite a fact she knows the ways of pleasing her wolf even without going down his private area, she still was looking for some tips that might, aside his ears, nipples and nose, potentially work with him as well, providing him more great feelings. She was even that deep into all of that, that she could feel how she got juicy goosey already, even if he wasn't here with her. Just watching some pictures or clips containing white wolves being taking care by their loves was enough to make her knickers wet. She decided to give up with it for now, changing her mind. Now, when couldn't find anything more really, she was convinced that it will work with him just as she gives it a go, using and playing with his body parts she knew he loved to be touched on. Now, she decided to check on what's up with her wolf. She haven't seen him since he left her here alone three hours ago after all, and it was even surprising for her that he didn't join her in bedroom still.

But the word is... She didn't know where to actually start looking for him. Gazelle had no clue what causing shudder on her body wolf could be doing. Keep waiting for him wasn't an option again, knowing how her horniness can force her to watch some more things in internet, making her even more excited and impatient after all.

"*Maybe I ask girls themselves?*" Thought the Prey and decided to start looking for her love in, how Alan likes to call it, hotel part of her villa, hitting rooms that have been occupied by her guests and Al's friends. Tai and Antonio seemed to be away somewhere, since great twenty seconds after she knocked to each room's door no one opened her. Still, there was Tawna and Victoria, right? But Gazelle didn't really care about the first mentioned, seeing that she-wolf's room had opened door and hearing voices coming from inside. She was able to differentiate one voice belonged to female, probably red and blue eyed predator, and second one sounded like Alan's. She wanted to knock and enter in, but what she heard changed that instantly.

"C'mon Allie" She could hear as her paw was about to knock ajar door, and stopped moving her her hand any further into it's direction "I know this isn't right, but you know how I love that..."

"Listen honey, we should stop with that. You already know Gelle is my partner, and this wouldn't be right"

"I know... But always this helped me a lot..."

What the hell they are talking about? Gazelle was curious too, and decided to enter in like a ghost, opening door slowly to enter the room in such way that no one will notice she's here, to try even see what they're doing. What she saw made her heartsick a little, because when stuck her head out of the corner she saw Alan resting on bed with she-wolf on his tummy and chest... she was just laying on him. Well... That already could make her jealous and angry in some way. What she would like to do with her first, brand new boyfriend? She didn't know, but seeing that no one saw her, she wanted to find it out, listening to what they got to tell.

"But you feel better now?" He asked her as was stroking her head she laid on his chest.

"Mhm..." Frisking a little she-wolf said.

"Listen. I know this used to help you out, but I don't know... And you should tell her that, you know. She should know that at last. And then we can talk. But I'm sure she won't say _yes_ when hear something like this... And for me this isn't an option really you see..."

"Yeah, yeah... But do this for me... Please" She raised her head now and grabbed his muzzle. She also made pleasing look, but Gazelle couldn't see it. All she could see really was Alan's muzzle and part of his face.

"Listen... If I gonna have problems due to that... It's your fault if something bad happen, okay?"

"Okkie-dokkie"

"And promise me you will tell her soon"

"I promise, wolfie"

"Okay... Give me your muzzle"

And what Gazelle saw just made her blood boil, and made a real and serious storm going on in her mind. She also could feel how her heart hurts when looking at it. Alan put his paw behind her head and pulled it to his muzzle to start kissing with her. He closed his eyes, and both of them started taking their time as chewing their lips. Also kissing sounds could be heard, making Gazelle even more downed. Looking at Alan with she-wolf she was jealous of laying on him and making out with him was just too much for her.

"No... How could you?" She whispered with distraught voice.

As soon as she felt her first tear is sliding down her cheek, she turned around, sobbed quietly and ran away, feeling she's about to burst into tears. She got out of the room, picked up her direction she will run into, and started crying. She made her way straight back to her bedroom.


	44. Broken hearts

_**Chapter 44: Broken hearts**_

Gazelle's heart was really sore that moment, as was getting away from place she saw her nightmare going on in. Hurt on it was getting stronger with every passing second. It seemed she started getting over with fact what she just saw. Her mind still couldn't get it in exstenso, but her heart was already biting her.

"Why, Alan? Why?" She asked herself desperately, opened her bedroom, ran in, closed door behind and started crying in pillow with fact Alan did such thing that soon after they became a couple. Gazelle wasn't minding a fact that wolves were talking about... something she should be interested in. She didn't bother herself with that. She was only thinking about what she saw moment ago. She couldn't get it. A fact that they are couple only for few hours was making her even more shocked. And it was shocking itself already. She would never say that Alan could make something like that, hurting her that much in matter of five or so seconds.

"Maybe it's not like you thinking Gazelle, maybe it's just you?" She started talking to herself "But how, you saw it... You saw what he did..." Her eyes almost exploded with tears that moment "And you feel how it huuurts..." She groaned out and her eyes became fountains again, making pillow under her head wet. Few minutes ago, when was laying on this bed, she was thinking about best way of making a sex with Alan for her first time. Now, when laying on the same bed again, in the same spot, she was in total grief and couldn't gather her thoughts in mind.

And then, out of sudden, her phone started ringing. Pinned to bed and pillow on it prey reached it to check who was calling her. It was Judy. At least that made her less upset a little. She knew she could rely on her when it comes to affairs of the heart. She was convinced that only hearing her voice is going to cheer her up.

"What is it?" She asked when pick up, dabbed off her tears and tried her best to not show her she's crying.

"Gelle? Is something wrong?" But it seemed that detective bunny smelled it out right away. Despite that, Gazelle continued, trying to act like nothing happened.

"What? Why it would be? Something happened, my dear?"

"I guess I should ask you this question" Gazelle was really convinced she's doing great with pretending that nothing happened, but it wasn't enough really. At least for a bunny she was talking with that moment.

"I don't know what you saying. Everything is okay... Really"

"Well... If you say so... I'm not gonna pump you for the information. I'm just calling to sorry"

"Sorry for...?"

"I told I'll be back today. But I'm leaving with parents tomorrow for a great time... I'm sorry, but Nick is coming to you tomorrow alone"

"Are you kidding? This is a reason you apologize for?"

"I just wanted you to know"

"But next time, don't apologize for such dummy things..." Gazelle was feeling pretty comfortable as talking with her, but in this moment she felt it's coming back to her, even with intensified might "Is that all? I need to go for now" She tried to hung up now asap.

"Okay, I'm not interrupting any more. Bye"

"Bye sweetheart..." She said this last word barely, and as soon as made sure bunny won't hear anything, she started crying again, feeling how stronger her feelings became now, and how tears were pinching her eyes. Now it wasn't just normal cry. It was real whine of grief.

Maybe a reason Gazelle felt much more downed again was a fact she thought about Nick at some point of her conversation with Judy? A fox she was happy with, and had no problems with him like this one she got? Maybe a fact she won't see her good friend today and won't have opportunity to talk with her about what was distressing her now? Or maybe she recognized what just saw... or she became completely aware of what happened? Whatever it was, the result of it was still the same, bad thing...

One thing she was thinking about and couldn't really get as laying here was a fact how passionate this kiss looked for. She wouldn't have a problem at all with that, if it was a normal kiss, or she was just laying on him and has being stroked by her boyfriend. She really wouldn't. She would indulge him to do such friendly things with her, but deep kissing? Really? Alan just caused himself a big trouble that moment, because...

Laying and crying like that still was not only causing more tears, but it also was waking anger growing inside her now. Every more second was transforming her heart's pain into her anger. She started becoming to a fact who she really is, how great star actually, and started thinking about Alan like someone who's not deserving her.

"Why he did that? We are couple for not too long... What is he thinking? I did something wrong? How could I...? There is no way... He thinks I'm slut like those girls he brought there? I'm not a hooker like them! And I can't let one, idiotic wolf to change that! Oh no... I'm not just a bitch someone could kiss or mate with without strings attached like that. He makes something like that to his girlfriend, when saying he's jealous of her because of some tigers?" Now she sat on bed, dried her eyes and unlocked her phone to check something. The cell itself showed the thing she was watching before. Clip containing a cumming white-furred wolf made her even angier, as seeing that she-wolf was taking care of him "That's it, enough!" She closed the page and came back to main screen "Now it's time for me to play a little as well! Maybe a three way with my dancers? Heartless, dumb idiot! I can have whoever I want, and I don't wanna be with someone like him. If he only shows up... I will sock it to him hardly! That's right!" She was really triggered right now, and was getting even more. Angry Gazelle decided to do something on Facebook, hopping to have a... _talk_ with her boyfriend soon. Alan, you poor soul... What have you done?

To be honest, Gazelle started scrolling Fb on her phone for one more reason, than just wanting to speed the time up. She wanted to cheer herself up in one way. Pretty odd and strange way... Because she decided to check... the number of likes she got on her fanpage. Someone can ask why. You won't guess it. When she checked, that there is still over 103 millions animals that liked site about her, she typed in a name of another one. Alan's one, more specifically. It made her a laugh when checked the number after scrolling down a little, when clicked on result she was interested in. Something around 800k.

"Really? There is no match at all... Curse him. God! I wish he was here already"

And her wish turned out to become a fact soon, because twelve seconds later knocking to bedroom resonated. She didn't do nothing with that, she just looked into direction the sound was coming from. Alan pushed the door and came in, having a twist on his face that could be called a smile. Seeing that wolf who caused her that much pain today and made her angry in general is coming to her, she only looked away, still sitting on the bed.

"Gelle?" Smile just disappeared from his lips. Despite a fact she turned her head almost instantly when saw him, Alan could've seen that her eyes were red due to tears they had to squeeze from themselves. He noticed she had to cry some minutes ago to still got red color on her brown eyes "Gazelle, what's wrong?" He came closer to bed, sat on it next to her and tried to give his girlfriend a hug "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked as started wrapping her. And then, she did something unexpected for him. She fried her arms from his ones and pushed his chest.

"Get off me!" She said as moving him away "And don't call me that"

"What's wrong with you?" He tried hug to her again, bouncing from her this time as well.

"Don't touch me! What you think you doing?! Is this how you really treat your girlfriend? Like a total trash?"

"Tell me what you talking about finally!"

"About you and that bitch! About what you two doing! This is sooo unfair..." She could feel how she's cracking inside again "You don't know how I felt when saw you kissing with her..." Now she started sobbing, covered her face with paws and cried away for the third time. Alan couldn't hid his amazement when found out the reason of her behavior. He was surprised she sneaked in and watched him when making out with Victoria. But feeling of surprise was definitely nothing when compared to grief and sadness that came all over him when looking at her in that shape. Every single negative feeling was getting even more negative, when he realized he's a reason she's in that horrible shape now for.

"What? You've stalked me?" He asked, couldn't believing she found out that. But few moments of listening to her loud sobs and seeing her tears of doom and gloom convinced him it was a bad move from him to ask such things now. Because what stalking is compared to thing he did "I... G-gelle..." He put his paw on her shoulder, hoping it won't be refused like before. But it was only a hope.

"I said don't touch me..." Her words were pretty loud spoken with even louder sobs and groans between them. It seemed that all anger inside her transformed into a real sadness, that was forcing her to cry out more tears than she cried out ever before. Alan was really downed that moment as well. He could feel how this bad sensation takes over his heart due to fact he can't even touch his prey of life. The Prey, which was crying like a crazy because of what he did. However, he still wasn't crying, but he felt he's about to drop few tears with her as well. But really soon he's going to start crying like her, or even harder.

"Listen..." Said the Wolf with quiet voice "I can explain that..."

"Explain what?" She almost shouted out, still having that desperation in voice "Explain that you betrayed me? In less than 3 hours? Explain me you just wanted to have fun with me? You don't have to..."

"But listen, just let me say what I want you to know, okay? Because you don't know..."

"I don't know what?!" She didn't let him finish, feeling how his actions and his inconclusive tries are making her angry again. Her emotions took over now completely, letting her to sock everything to him she wanted to " You are right, tell me those all things, c'mon. Because I want to hear about how you doing the nasty with her! I really do!"

"What?" This answer shocked Alan.

"What the nerve you got to ask _what_ that stupidly like now?! You think I'm fool enough to don't know such things? How many times she made you cum this week? Ten or so?!"

"Stop saying such things!" He was trying to stop the prey which got rolling. But without any results.

"And that bandicoot... Yeah, I almost forgot! You playing together as well? Maybe you doing some threeways with those sluts! Guess what? I'm nothing like them, and I won't let one, stupid wolf to change that, letting him to play with me his stupid game. You don't deserve me!"

"Gazelle..." Now tears on his cheek started sliding down as well. Feeling how this hurts his feelings, wolf tried to make some body contact with her. It didn't only end up with pushed away predator again, but it also ignited anger inside her even more, making her say something that punched him badly.

"I said no touching! I don't know how to explain it to you, because I'm not talking in idiot's language, but there is a door" She pointed exit "Leave now..."

"No, Gazelle... I won't leave until you listen out what..."

"I don't care what wolf like you wants to say right now! I saw everything, and it's enough for me. I don't care about you anymore! I can be with whoever I want to. Even my dancers!" Now she recognized how bad she felt for him when heard he's jealous of her. She felt even the same a little now, but because she was aware of fact he backstab her, she only felt a wave from turbulent sea of tears hit her again "You know why?" She continued with tears in eyes "Because I'm a great star and I don't care about such idiots which are thinking with their dicks like you do. You know who you are compared to me? No one! At least don't be a total asshole and leave me already..." She started crying in her paws again. Alan've been doing the same thing, except he didn't hide his eyes behind hands and was looking at her. It hurt him to this level that he cried away as well, bursting into tears much harder than before. He wasn't leaving as she told him to, feeling he wants to stay here with his low girlfriend. But it seemed Gazelle wasn't sharing the same opinion with him, and wanted to stay alone. He jumped on her a little, trying to hug her desperately. But then, she slapped him in the face pretty strongly and pushed him back using a lot of force, making him fell on the ground, hitting floor with his buttocks and tail hardly. This was already really hurting for Alan's feelings, but then she showed him she know how to make his heart hurts even more.

"I said get the fuck outta here, you fucking murder!" Oh my... It's a first time she swore like that, using that foul language... Alan's heart got broken when heard those words coming directly from her lips. He knew he mucked up hardly, but the therm she called him with was too much for him, especially since his father is a real soft spot in his heart. She hit him where it really hurts him. Feeling his heart is about to explode and seeing he can't do pretty much anything to at least talk with her that moment, wolf decided to give up already, standing up from bed and running away from bedroom "That's right! Leave without saying anything! Like you did five years ago!" She managed to shout out before he crossed the door "And don't dare to show up here again, or I will call security!" She added when he closed the door, and again put her head in pillows to cry away anger that came all over her that moment.

Due to what Alan did when Gazelle sneak up to the room, and due to Gazelle's last actions and words she spoke, both of the couple have gotten broken hearts. No one said they are no couple anymore tho. However, for Gazelle it was enough to see what Alan did to feel she's betrayed, and for Alan hearing words she offended him with was enough to feel the same, or even worse. He used to find outlet for his negative emotions in her arms, especially when his father caused him to cry, or a way he died, I should've said. Her lips, which used to provide him a relief and peace on mind, when combined with her arms around him, caused him today to cry about that now, also forcing him to cry with her behavior. He felt bad, knowing he screwed, but felt even worse when knowing that she don't want to even listen what he got to say.

 _Some time later_

Great star was still despairing over what happened some time ago. She was convinced she did what it takes, and did nothing wrong. Her reaction seemed for her to be fine, and had nothing to fault herself. Nothing to write about Alan for that moment. It seemed that he just left somewhere, don't being anywhere in her villa.

Time slipped by a little in BunnyBurrow since bunny called Gazelle, after getting things straight with her sister and letting her to forget about what was thinking about earlier, and what caused her to cry. Everyone was done with dinner already, and had got nice chat after all. Nice chat, that no one wanted to interrupt really. Only Bonnie at one moment decided to take Nick and show him their room she mentioned earlier, just to make sure he know where it is.

"So, Nicky. I guess you gonna stay here with us for night" She said as still sitting at the table with everyone. Well, almost everyone, because Judy left to use rest room.

"That's so. I guess I have no choice either" He smiled at her.

"So gonna show you your room. I guess you need to be sooo tired after a long way here behind a wheel"

"Well, I wouldn't really complain if had a bed free to my use..."

"So follow me, let me show you it" And bunny with a fox left dining room to make fox aware where he's going to sleep today. There wasn't any fancy here, bunny mom escorted her daughter's boyfriend to room on the first floor, which was prepared for them "It's here, just don't destroy anything" She said and giggled "Leaving you here, going back to guest. Suit yourself, You know where to look for me"

"No problemo, Mrs. Hopps. I got this" He saluted her and was looking with his grin at her as she was getting away. Then he started looking at door. He has never been on this level, and was curious what possibly those rooms could contain. And now he could check at least one of them. He pressed the knob, and then... He got surprised a little.

"Judy?" He said when stuck his head out of door and saw bunny laying on the bed. It seemed she was chilling herself with phone in paw and headphones plugged into it "I thought you are in bathroom"

"Because I was, you silly" Looking at the ceiling bunny answered, playing with headphones in her fingers.

"So what you doing here?"

"I can ask you why you came into this room the same way"

"Your mom showed my that room as ours"

"Really? It's just my room"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but things here shows that she prepared everything here for us. Look!" Now she sat on bed and grabbed pink shirt laying next to her "She even prepared pyjama for you!"

"That color tho... "

"I thought you like it, since you slept in this color at Alan's place"

"Never mind, bunny. Now tell me what you doing here" He sat next to his dearest bunny.

"Well..." She started, playing with her ear, putting headphones away "I was thinking about Gazelle. I called her and she sounded... upset"

"Stop worrying about her in such way, I bet you just exaggerating"

"Maybe, but I know my friend and I feel something is up"

"And what's the problem? You ask her tomorrow, if this is something really important"

"Nicky, my mom didn't tell you?"

"Huh? Tell what?"

"I'm leaving with my parents pretty far away tomorrow. To our uncle. And we'll be out for five days"

"And that means five days without my bunny for me...?" He asked and pulled her to him with his arm he put around her, on her shoulder level.

"Yeah Nicky..." She gripped to fur on his arm she got over her shoulder "But not only, actually. I won't have opportunity to talk with her..."

"Oh, you warm and thoughtful creature. If it would make you happy, I will talk with her and will report you about everything, detective Carrots" He said and kissed her forehead, making her to giggle and hug to his tummy.

"Detective Carrots... It sounds soo funny, foxy"

"Maybe it sounds, but despite silly name she's the best cop I've ever seen"

"But she wouldn't be here without her fox..."

"And this fox still would be on the street if not she"

"Stop, foxy..." She said and kissed fur on his neck "I still can't believe we working for Interpol now... You feel it? One of the best things that happened to me. Right after you, of course"

"See? I've told you you shouldn't be scared of Bogo. Who was right?"

"You, Nicky. And that means you... Oh, you sly fox. You won"

"That's right! I guess I gonna to be happiest fox under the sun soon"

"I thought you already are!"

"Because I am, okay? Gezz, don't pick holes in what I'm saying. You know what I meant, bunny" He said and growled.

"Oh, stop foxy" She giggled and punched his tummy slightly "Don't even think you gonna get this prize that soon... You gonna wait at least as long as I had to... And I still didn't get it!"

"What you mean?"

"A thing under my tail"

"What? I've been doing it already today. Even you told me yourself it felt soo good"

"Firstly, you meant to do it last day, and second thing is I've been dreaming still okay...? And I wanna more..."

"Well... So... Today tonight? To provide my bunny nice sensations before she leave me here alone for five days?" He said and laid himself down, dragging bunny with him.

"That's a thing for me. And you better don't try to get out of this"

"I love to massage you. But you know I wanna this prize soo badly as well, right?"

"I know, but let me think about the best way for me to do that, okay?" Bunny said. Nick didn't know what she really got in her mind. She wanted to do something novel, and something unusual a little.

"The best way? Last time you did it, it made me feel like I was in paradise, you know... And it was your first time, like you said... Oh boy! I can't wait until your second try!"

"Yeah, yeah foxy... But today is today, and I wanna to get my massage again" Hearing her fox only sighed.

"Alright, Carrots. Let's get back to our guests. If they leave, then we can spend some great time here, just you and me"

"But five minutes only, okay?" She asked and hugged him around not only with her arms, but also with her legs on his tummy level.

"Okay..."


	45. Orphans' bonds

_**Chapter 45: Orphans' bonds**_

Despite fact Gazelle could throw at Alan everything she got on her heart since saw him doing such things with Victoria, she didn't feel that really better like she expected to do when laying on bed and waiting for him. Moreover, she felt even worse than before. But next two hours she was alone were enough for her eyes to stop dropping more tears, and enough for her to calm down. Doing her normal things in here which she does when has nothing better to do let her mind cool down nicely. She even received a call from her manager meanwhile. Hearing from him that there is an occasion to throw a concert soon not only made her happy even more. Thinking about crowds of animals in front of her when being on the scene also convinced her that she was right when saying she's a great star desired by many that Alan has no match with. So the happiness was growing, and worrying about Alan started fading away that moment. She was relaxed to this level that even didn't bother herself about what Alan and Victoria were talking about earlier. Until now, when she-wolf showed up. It seemed that girl Gazelle was jealous of got something to say.

"Gazelle...?" She-wolf with blue and red colored hair said as soon as saw her in living room "I guess we need to talk about something..." Gazelle's first thought was making her thinking that Alan sent her here to sort things with her. And that idea was only making her more mad at him.

"It's something about Alan...?" Host asked with some kind of a... _annoyance_ in voice.

"Well... yes, but is's more about me. Because since you are with Alan, I guess you should know it..."

"I am with Alan...? Never mind, what is it?"

"Well... It's pretty hard for me to talk about that with anyone..." Predator sat on the couch, looking still at Gazelle which was doing something in the kitchen. Despite a fact she was feeling much better now, Gazelle was still treating Victoria dismissively, knowing how many tears she dropped due to her and Alan's actions "For me it's like David's death for Alan - it hurts, and not many animals really know how it was for real... And it wasn't a problem for me to do such things with him since she was single... But when he got himself a partner, you should know all of that..."

Gazelle that moment had a feeling that Victoria wants to talk about things she was talking with Alan about before they kissed in her sight. Star changed attitude towards her that moment, seeing she has something important to say. At least Victoria wouldn't compare this thing to be for her something like David's death for Alan.

"What is it?" She asked as sat next to her "I'm listening"

"Well... Alan told me that you are together finally. You can't even imagine how he was crowing over a fact he met you again and could talk with you. Since he came to your villa first time, he was keep saying he's not wondering that he was in love with you back in the days... And he said he's still feeling that, but couldn't believe there is a chance for him to be with that great star like you. He was really sure you are with someone, or at least you have someone in your sights. You can't even imagine his happiness when told me he slept with you for the first time. But that's not the point you know... Alan used to be someone more than a friend for me. I loved kissing with him from time to time, sleeping with him or even satisfy his little fetish. And I wanted to talk with you about that, because... I'm too addicted to all of that. Getting kiss from him was for me really pleasant thing, and it still is..."

"So wait... You are doing such things, and you aren't even a couple? I mean, if you enjoying to do such things together, why he's not your partner then?"

"Well... It's complicated a little... Since our father died..."

"Wait, what?!" Gazelle was really shocked that moment "Is he your brother?"

"You see... Yes, and no... Ehhhh... I was hopping I can evade talking about this, but I think I got to open myself up before you... And to be honest, I would like to keep this in mouth, but Alan also asked me to tell you this..." Now Gazelle knew she-wolf is about to say something she was talking with Alan about "I... To be honest my story is pretty similar to Alan's one... There was something that changed my dad in one moment. But from scratch. Unlike Alan, I was born here, in Zootopia and was living here for quite a time. One day I met Alan, due to fact his father knew mine mother. When played together for the first time in sandbox, we were still puppies. Maybe I had a lot of animals in my neighborhood, but despite fact Alan was living more far away and I had less opportunities to play with him, I still preferred him rather most kids near to my house. And I was growing with him, feeling how our relations might become something more than just a friendship. However, I didn't feel idea of becoming his girlfriend. I loved the way it was given a go. Great and nice friend. But one day, something happened with my dad... Well... He was pretty nervous and it was easy to piss him off easily since I know him. I remember how I've been crying many times when had to go back to home from Alan's place. Not only because I loved to spend some time with him, but also because I was afraid of my father sometimes. One day he would be best and happiest father on the globe, and other day he was an asshole, ready to kick my ass hardly. And my mother wasn't exception here, and sometimes she also could feel his anger. Especially when she was trying to defend me. And one night I could hear how my mother is groaning and screaming that loud, that it was enough to woke me up. I was really scared of that... I was only 13 back in that day. But I managed to fall asleep again, hopping that it's the only time something like that happened. In the morning I asked mum if everything is okay. She just told me to don't worry... But I could seen I actually should. She got some kind of a wound on her neck, but when asked about what happened, mummie only said she fell over on the stairs. This answer was enough for me, but then the next night I could hear her loud begging for help again. And then again. And again. I was keep asking mother if everything is okay, but I kept receiving the same answer. Mother seemed to getting more lifeless after every night without a sleep. And what's worse, that wank I needed to call a dad got more crazy and fucked up as my mum wanted more than ever commit a suicide. I was really afraid of almost everything, feeling that something bad is going on in my house. It had impact on my activity and behavior in school, but only Alan knew about my bad situation. I felt safe only with him, only in his arms and felt he's the best, if not the only, one who I could trust and confide in him, knowing he won't let me down. Since those days I started evading coming back to my house from school too early, spending most of my free time with Alan. But not only in his house or at playground like I used to. It was a first time I got deep into sport he was doing. I just loved watching him to ride on local oval in Zootopia. The stadium itself wasn't something fancy tho, I guess it got even demolished by now, but I loved going in that place rather coming back to my house, where atmosphere was just terrible. And to be honest, I think I would be on the verge of a breakdown if not Alan and his father. Especially due to the first mentioned I could wake up with pure smile on face, knowing I'm gonna meet with him. And even in one moment I felt great again for few days due to that wolfie, despite a fact of what in my house was going on. And one day..."

Gazelle was listening to all of her words with some grief building inside. She was sympathizing with her more with every hard to speak out word spoken by her. Hard word, spoken after a hard way of trying to get it out of her, to finally tell Gazelle what was important for her in the context of her relationship with wolf that wasn't someone less important in she-wolf's life. Feeling how anger left her mind completely, the Prey wanted to interrupt her guest, seeing she might cry away soon.

"Listen" Brown-eyed singer put her paw on the one which belonged to red and blue-colored guest of her "Calm down... I see it's hard for you to talk about it. You don't have to, if feeling you gonna break up inside"

"But... I really should tell you... Even Alan have been pressing on me to do so. And one day I came back to my house pretty early. At least definitely earlier than I used to coming back. And what I saw, or heard when came in home was only the begging of the worst act in my life... Well... I came in and dropped my backpack on the ground. Then, I wanted to ask if someone is in home, because door was locked. But before I managed to call out for mother or that asshole, I could hear how he was thrashing my her... Loud screams, asking if she likes that and sounds of someone being beaten up... I was really scared, but despite that I headed to room those noises were coming from. What I saw was a real nightmare..." Now tear started sliding down her cheek. Gazelle felt soo helpless that moment, seeing that her story squeezed first tear out of her. She sat closer to her and wrapped her arm around her, still holding her second paw on hers. Feeling this act, Victoria hugged her back and continued saying something that was giving her trip to worst days of her life, but also was necessary to explain Gazelle her relations with Alan.

"Can you imagine that, Gelle?" She called her with term she heard Alan is calling her with, with some dejectedness coming over her voice "This ratbag was beating my mother with blunt instrument... My mother, which wasn't moving, laying on the ground in bath of blood... When he only saw me, he instantly grabbed my shoulder and started shaking me. He said this is a way it ends when talk too much, and we've should keep our tongues in mouth... I think he meant that someone might heard what was going out in my house... Maybe Alan or his father mentioned this out to police. Their routine arrival for call about something suspicious burned him up... He told me I'm next..." Now Victoria started sobbing quietly. She stopped continuing, trying to find in Gazelle's wraps as much peace as possible to calm herself down. She could also feel how embarrassment was burning her from inside, being convinced she's acting pretty childish right now.

"Oh my... You poor girl..." Gazelle only pushed her cheek to chest and started stroking her, like she used to do with Alan. She wanted to cheer her up by now, but also she got her personal reason that was convincing her to hug to the one she was jealous of. Because Victoria in this position, and when star had got closed her eyes, was really making Gazelle feeling she's hugging to Alan. She didn't miss Alan itself by now tho, but she liked this feeling. Also a story Victoria was telling made sensitive and loving prey feeling she need to catch a grip on something. Or rather someone. And Victoria felt that desire too, making those two finding something they wanted to find in each other's wraps.

"And..." Victoria continued, feeling she had got a good cry "He took me out from that room my almost dead mother was laying in and dragged me into other room... He tied me up with some cable ties and... and he slipped his pants off and... and he..." Victoria cried away completely.

"Oh my god, honey!" Gazelle didn't let say her this word, finally knowing what her father was doing with her "Don't need to say anything now... It's okay..." She hugged her tighter, letting her to cry away all things she had to again. Next minutes were minutes of quiet sobs in her shoulder in completely silent mood, and also full of tears, not only dropped by she-wolf's eyes. And despite fact Victoria was really comfortable in this position with her, knowing star doesn't want to bounce her, Victoria still got a feeling she really shouldn't take that much of her time now, and forced herself to continue, to finally tell Gazelle about what Alan wanted her to tell her.

"I... He kept me in such conditions for great week, don't giving me any chances of getting away from house... I was locked in room for all days, waiting every time for that asshole to let him rape me again... I've been raped eleven times... This number, plus being low on supplies and having only one glass of water per day, was driving me insane, making me cry more than I could drink... I was keep trying to escape this trap every night. And once I made it, due to fact i got rid off ties on me. I got out through window and escaped to the only place and to only animal I could feel safe with... I knew Alan and his father would let me in, even despite late hour. I've banged their doors like tomorrow wouldn't come. The next day, when Alan and David were aware of what happened to me and why no one saw me for last week, we went straight to department. Wanting or not, I needed to get back to my house again... But it was empty, except for my mother, still locked in another room. This asshole needed to chicken out when saw I'm not on my place, and got away from here before cops arrived. I was only hopping that my mum survived up to that day like me... But it seemed father wasn't that generous with her... She died due to dehydration... Can you imagine that? Of course you can't... Even I can't sometimes... I was only despairing over my mum... She was really good animal, and didn't deserve to die like that... Or die that young at all. Alan's father decided to take me to his bosom and let me live with them. Since then, I started spending much more time with Alan than I used to. Since he lost his mother already as well, I was convinced that he understands me at least in minimum factor. Those two wolves really let me recover from that, making their home feeling like good old of mine. David was like my father, and Alan was... like a brother. And then, sometime later, Alan's dad died in such horrible way... Our relations got really tight since that time. Tight to this level, that I could been kissing with Alan at least once everyday. I started to really love him. I've been sleeping with him in one bed some nights. I... I even made something with him I felt disgust to in the past due to my dad... But I fell in love with him like with someone... who was a part of my family. Not like a boyfriend or real partner tho. I just... I just felt loved again thanks to him"

"So... You are a couple in some way..."

"Don't worry about that. We don't have that relations now. What's more, I'm happy that he's finally with you. He was just crazy only thinking about you as his partner. And here's what I meant to say from beginning... You know, I have to tell you something. Me and Alan... We love doing lovely things together from time to time. It will be hard for me to stop that, but I know I should, since he's your boyfriend... I just wanted to ask... if it will be okay for you to let me have a friendly kiss or hug sometimes... I... I've always been loving that. But I'll understand if you say no..."

"Are you serious right now? You could if feel you need..." Victoria's story was enough to convince Gazelle Victoria is a good girl and she doesn't mean anything with taking Alan from her. But she still was mad at her though. Mad that she started kissing with Alan despite a fact, as she said, she knew that wolf belongs to Gazelle now, and started kissing with him without asking her before. But she decided to don't dwelling on subject. At least not now, or with her.

But Gazelle wasn't only mad at her in some way now. She was really shocked on hearing with what Victoria came out to her. She wouldn't even think about something like that might happened with her. Victoria seems to be well-groomed, neat and clean in general. And she actually is. So the bigger was Gazelle amazement after her story. Trying to silence her cries and sobs made her forget about anything else, and now she was focused on cheering up animal that came to her to tell a story to then let herself cry away due to it. Victoria also took her time, seeing Gazelle is letting her stay in her arms as long as she wanted.

"You know... Enough about me... Alan convinced me to tell you my story, but also I want to tell you something... Alan is probably the happiest animal right now. He was always mentioning you when we had a talk, and was really happy that could meet you again. I'm sooo happy that couple like you exists, and I know how much he loves you. And I'm sure you love him so much as well... Well, not usually one sucks friend's nipples" She said and giggled, finally making some sounds that wasn't connected with her grief in any way.

"Hey! He told you that?!" Gazelle's cheeks became red instantly.

"Of course, and I was really surprised. Nipples? Really? Who would guess it? Even I didn't know about it. But I know something he also really likes. Or what is rather his fetish than something he just like to do. But I don't know if I should tell you this... He would kill me!"

"Oh, c'mon! I wanna hear what my boyfriend loves and what his fetish is. Especially if I can provide him it!"

"Well..." Now she-wolf started whispering something to prey's ear.

"Are you serious?" Gazelle asked and giggled, recognizing that back in the days she was doing with him something that might satisfy this fetish "This sounds soo funny!"

"Isn't it? And you know what's the best? He told me directly he would love to try this out with yours"

"Really...?" Her cheeks became even more red than a moment ago, after Victoria named a thing Alan loved Gazelle to do "That's... Umm... Nice? I guess?"

"Well, you gonna do with this information whatever you want. You know... I'm having pretty nice time here with you, but I think I should rejoin my guys. I don't wanna anyone getting suspicious" She started drying her eyes to make sure no one is going to give her awkward question. She let Gazelle go from her pretty tight bear hug and was about to leave Gazelle alone for now "I'm leaving for now. And..." She said when standing in door with her back to her face, and then turned around "Alan is a good guy. He deserves the best. He really do. Remember, your boyfriend is golden. And about that he hugs and kisses with me sometimes... Just... just don't give him a bounce or say anything bad because of that" Said the She-wolf and blinked to her to then left Gazelle alone in bedroom. Pop star definitely had got better on her mind after this talk with her guest, but... The things she said, especially last sentence, before she left caused her to start thinking. Deeply. Reeeeally deeply.


	46. Fluffy evening

_**Chapter 46: Fluffy evening**_

Bogo and Clawhauser left Hopps' possession after spending here couple of hours. Some nice and pleasant hours. Damn, even Bogo himself got a smile when leaving their home, despite a fact he still need to drive back pretty long way to Zootopia before reaching his home. I guess I don't have to say that Clawhauser also got a grin. Or should I say banana on his face, like he normally got. Everyone was happy that moment. Bonnie, Judy, Nick, Stu. Even Samantha forgot about everything she was thinking about herself and her sister. Knowing that she's not going to see with her fox for great five days, Judy dragged Nick to bathroom as soon as she helped her mother and sister with cleaning up dishes and leaving table like it was standing before.

"Woah Judy!" Nick reacted feeling how strong she's pulling him "You are in a hurry or what?"

"Yeah, I wanna get my thing as soon as possible to enjoy it even longer today. Can you imagine? Five days without your paws..."

"Oh no... Don't tell me you wanna this massage right now"

"Of course I do! And now we gonna take a bath!"

"Another attraction? Great..."

"What? I thought you like doing this with me. At least I've enjoyed our last time"

"But I'm sooo tired..."

"I don't care, Nicky. We gonna take a bath to be clean, clear and smelly, and then, as you promised, I gonna get my massage. Any questions?"

"You know..."

"That's what I thought. Now just shut up and let your bunny spend some nice and great time with a fox she's going to abandon for few days soon" Said the dragging her fox Bunny and dragged him finally into bathroom, where pretty big bath was placed. When only they closed the door, Nick could've seen that Judy brought their fresh, night clothes here already.

"What a nice bunny" Nick said as looking at pink shirt with pink shorts under them. Judy opened the tap now and corked the bath, letting it to fill itself up. She decided on pretty warm water, moving the tap into direction of red indication on it. She pulled it untill she felt a resistance. She wanted to take a bath in really hot water.

"Take your clothes off, foxy" Said Judy when made sure the bath is filling up. She was taking off her shirt now "Or do you need a help with it...?" She came closer to him and threw piece of clothes away, on the ground.

"Well... If you really wanna help" Nick let her to take off his pants as he was taking care of top part of his outfit. As seeing fox is letting her help him, she unzipped his fastening and slipped his pants of him, leaving the fox in just underwear.

"Hey! Not so fast, bunny!" Nick said and growled softly as was throwing his top part of clothes as well. He felt his pants are laying on his feet, and was standing almost completely naked by now. Then, he get rid off his boxers and made himself bare. He kneeled in front of her and get rid off her clothes as well now, making both of them standing completely naked "That's much better..." Fox said and lifted bunny up to his chest and started kissing with her, after she put both of her paws on his muzzle. Meanwhile, when passionate kisses were exchanging between them, Nick pulled out his legs from pants completely and then moved it away from his foot with his second one.

After a while of deep kisses mixed with tongue fight, Nick could feel how his manhood is popping out of him. Nick got embarrassed a little, knowing that Judy can actually see in a moment that just kissing with her is already making him horny. To be honest, even looking at her in some situations was driving his toy insane, but kissing with naked bunny of his life was too much for him. Bunny stopped holding his muzzle now and stopped making lips to lips contact with her boyfriend now, feeling it's a time to take nice and warm water she really wanted to take and be in it with her red predator.

"Alright foxy..." She said and wanted to tell her fox it's time to go in water, but she looked down and when saw how horny he already is. She giggled "Foxy! I didn't know you are that fast!"

"Because I'm not okay?" Nick became red a little, feeling embarrassment due to fact his cock is already pumped up.

"Don't worry Nicky... There is nothing to be ashamed of" She said and gave a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, especially since my bunny is that pretty. And also since she's naked here with me, and we are about to take a bath together" Now Nick, with bunny hanging on his neck, wanted to walk into bath, but when he only felt with his toes how hot it was he instantly moved his leg back "Auch! It burns me, Judy!"

"What? This is too hot for you? Really? You are not getting away from here! We taking that bath together!"

"I'm not saying I don't want to, but damn... This water is way too hot"

"But it can't be that bad for you... Hurry up, and get yourself in with me! We have to close the tap soon, so stop taking your time officer!"

"I'm not an officer... I'm detective like you" Ha said and slowly set foot in bottom of bath. Then he put second leg inside as well and sat with bunny on the bottom, trying to hold his tail on his back, along it "Wow..." He purred feeling how nice it feels now to be in this water, when only top part of his chest, shoulders and head was sticking over sheet of water.

"Told you it's perfect" Said the Bunny and closed the tap "Now it's time for me to take care of you"

"Heh... You only saying that because then I have to massage you like I promised"

"Actually... Yeah, that's right. But now..." Bunny reached her paw for the bottle of shampoo on one of the bath's edges. Then opened it and started pouring liquid, which got smell of strawberries by the way, on her paw to then put away rest of it "Now it's my turn" Now she started splashing Nick with water a little to make his shoulders and face wet as well. Then, she started rubbing nice and sticky liquid between her hands to later rub it in his shoulders, by massaging him with full of shampoo paws. From shoulders, she moved up to his neck to do the same thing here, soap his fur and skin under in this area by making circular, deep and slow strokes.

"Ahh..." Nick mewed, feeling she's massaging his sensitive neck. He also could feel at one moment that she started kissing it, even despite fact that flavor of shampoo might be... not tasty. Feeling her lips when had got a massage on it earlier made fur on his tail bristled instantly. Hot water, liquid with nice scent on him and his dear prey taking care of him. Nick could melt away while relaxing himself in this conditions already, but then she started even licking his neck, trying to get out flavor of shampoo rubbed in his neck. It wasn't really important for her the aftertaste she got now was horrible, as long as she know Nick is having good times with her in this position. Also pretty tight fox's grip on back of her head was a prize good enough.

When fox's neck and shoulders were wet, like fur and skin under it, fox started feeling that air in bathroom was pretty cold, making him wish to dive under the water completely, hiding his full body in hot water. Water, which made mirror on the other side of room steamy already. But he only could do it with his shoulders, unless he wanted to _sink_ his bunny by putting his neck under water as well.

When bunny saw that relaxed fox with closed eyes and pure grin of pleasure on his face wanted to feel the nice water more, she started sluicing his body parts she covered in foam moments ago. Nick felt even better now, as her gentle and warm paws started giving the water better access to his that sensitive neck. Every single stronger rub caused him a shudder and made him gasp from time to time. Not only because she was doing it more brave and gently, but also because his soaked fur on it was giving him some more feelings.

When made sure there is no soap left on his sensitive area and shoulders, bunny moved up with her actions little bit higher. She started squishing his cheeks, looking at his eyes and waiting for him to open them. When relaxed fox did it, in order to see what his bunny is trying to do, Judy could see what she wanted - his green eyes. She stared in them with her purple ones. But then she just giggled, kissed him and continuing playing with his cheeks, rubbing them all along, doing it more intense right next to his black nose. And to be honest, she had a laugh when looked at him with wet and unkempt fur on cheeks after a while. She haven't seen him even once like that. Even when he just gets woke up his fur isn't that messy.

"You are such adorable fox" Judy said as stroking him along them again, now trying to made him look at least in some way like before.

"I'm not sure if you should call me like that... Forgot I'm on top here? I'm real predator" He said and growled softly, catching a grip on her small tail under water.

"You can't disqualify me from saying the truth... That's not right, detective Wilde"

"I think your actions are worse, detective Carrots. You taking control over innocent creature, trying to make it do whatever you want"

"Hey! I'm not doing it only for myself! I'm doing it for you..." She gave him pleasing look. Nick couldn't help himself seeing her purple eyes' pupils becoming that big, and combined with twist on her tiny lips and twitching a little nose forced him to start kissing deeply with his girlfriend again. The fluffiness was too big that moment for him to don't start it.

Judy really knew what she's doing, but melting him away now wasn't in her business. She didn't bother herself with neck and rest of the places she already washed, and now grabbed the bottle again. She lavish herself with shampoo this time, pouring great amount of it on her paw now. Nick was looking at her all that time, and even now when she put bottle away. He could seen that bunny looked down with her head. But she couldn't really see what she wanted to, because there was a lot of foam on the surface. It made hard for her to see anything under it. But she got an idea how to check if the thing she's interested in is still here. Or is still out of his body. She drown her paw, the one without shampoo on it, in water, and started pawing her boyfriend on his tummy. She was moving with her touches down, to finally touch his sensitive area. His knot was still pumped up, and it seemed it didn't even think about hiding back in for now. At least as long as Judy was taking care of him like that. But, to Nick's disappointment, she only checked if he's still that horny like before and moved her paw back over the surface. It wasn't mean to end there, tho. When she hug him around neck, Judy dived in paw which got a lot of smelly liquid on it. She grabbed his knob around, bespreading it with shampoo that already reacted on contact with water.

"Ahhh... Shiiiit..." Nick put his head on top of the bath's wall behind him, gasped and closed his eyes. His girlfriend started rubbing it now, providing him even better feelings. Feeling so right with this, Nick squeezed her tail pretty tightly in his closed paw and let her do her things "If I may ask... ask for the reason of this behavior, Carrots?" Nick asked, feeling how his knot was out of charts. He was more horny than any moment earlier today now, having a feeling it turned out that she wants to give him a prize already. But her answer disappointed a horny fox.

"I just wanna make you feel good... Since tomorrow I'm out for few days, and since you are about to get upsides with me" Bunny continued rubbing his knob with her sticky paw under water.

"Really? Please, Carrots... I feel like in paradise now... let me enjoy it more..." He whispered and tried to please her with quiet groan plus by grabbing her buttocks.

"By..." Bunny said and gasped quietly, pinching his little toy harder, when felt he digged his claws pretty close to her butthole "...by saying _about_ , I meant when will be on bed, after this bath, you dummy" She said and kissed his nose, to then burrow hers in his neck to continue pleasing him in this position.

To Nick's delight Judy not only continued rubbing him down here, but she also started kissing his neck again, making fox feeling he's about to, like hot water around him, melt away and become a steam floating in bathroom. He became red on his cheeks with more intense color, knowing his knot is as big as possible and won't get any bigger by now. Or smaller either. And that means - he was on the highest level of joy, pleasure and horniness.

"Mmmmm... You great bunny..." Despite fact he almost changed his matter of state, the happiest fox under sun wanted to please his bunny in some way as well. He continued dragging his claws on her cute little ass, knowing she love him to do it aside pretending a real predator that wants to eat her "I knew what I was doing when deciding on bunnies... Ahhh..."

"Mhmmmmm..." Bunny only mewed in answer, feeling so right this moment as well. She could feel that moment how her bottom lips became wet and sticky. But not wet due to water, and not sticky due to shampoo she might rub in here. Despite fact she was enjoying doing it to him, she wasn't really into pushing this further tonight. She just wanted to have some sensual time in bath of hot water with him, before having even better time when he's going to take care of her before sleep.

"Do I really deserve all of that...?"

"You don't? My boyfriend deserves the best from me..."

"Soo... Guess we gonna have a play some time soon..."

"Uh-huh? No? I told you not today already"

"Hey!" Now he stopped holding his head on bath and looked at his little bunny "You doing all of that, making me feeling like in paradise and now you just wanna all of that let go? That's unfair, Detective Carrots... That's even a sin"

"Nick... Shut up" She stopped holding his sensitive and delicate for touch part of his body and kissed him "I also like that, but..."

"But what?"

"Let me finish... Ehhhhh. What a fox... We need to wake up early tomorrow, and you still have to repay me. You promised"

"I know, and I will. But we really have to go now?..."

"We are here for ten minutes already, and we even not soaped ourselves up completely yet. And remember, we still gonna need to get out furs dry after that"

"So okay..." Nick changed his pretty comfortable position to something different now. He sat on bottom of bath in position letting him to take care of his bunny now, resurfacing his chest from the water. He grabbed running soap and started massaging it in his girlfriend's neck, shoulders, face a little and in her ears on their back side. He did it not only to please her now as well, but also to make something she wanted to do already it seemed. Feeling he's doing what she wanted him to do, Judy only laid her forehead on his shoulder and let him rub and massage her ears. She also groaned every time he turned around her sensitive, big ears and kissed inside part of them. Shudder was hitting her for real few times. It was more intense every time she felt his tongue on it.

When steam in air in bathroom got really thick, and fox rinsed all body parts of her he made soapy, Nick started taking care of her like she was doing with him. He used more soap and foam to put it under water and rub in her thighs plus around her clitoris. She wasn't screaming by pleasure due to that maybe. But not without moans, though.

When both of animals took care of each other already and their skins and furs were fresh, clean, smelly and saturated nicely, fox decided to lift up his bunny and leave with her already.

"Oh, wow" He said when only looked at mirror. Or tried, because it was completely steamy, making it impossible for fox to see his reflection in it "Gonna taking more hot baths like this one. I guess I loved them due to you"

"But you gonna take those baths with me obviously. Right?"

"Of course. But now..." Fox looked down. He could see how water is leaking from them, and how wet floor and bathroom carpet is "We have to take care of us again, don't you think? This bunny is pretty wet... Like a water"

"Hold on... Guess my mother got herself a dryer somewhere here" Said the bunny on fox's neck, pointing at bathroom cabinet under the sink. Nick reached his paw to open it and started looking with wet hand for thing he was interested in. And...

"There it is!" Happy fox said and wanted to plug it in now. But obviously, he dried his paw with towel before. And then, he turned it on, put the bunny on the carpet and sat on it himself. Fox started drying her from head, grabbing her one ear.

"Mmmm..." Bunny mewed, feeling how her legs bowed under her when her wet skin and fur on tip of her head and ears is getting strike by this warm and nice steam. She sat on wet a little carpet under her.

"You know this gonna take a while?"

"Mhmmm..."

"So... Maybe wanna sat on something... I don't know. More fluffy? And this something... that's more likely to belong to this fox" He asked with grin, trying make her sit on him.

"No... It's not more fluffy..."

"Hey!"

"I mean, it isn't because it is completely wet now, dummy. Now do your things and let's get to bed asap. I wanna that massage"

"Pff... You talking something about _massage_ after we were doing something better and sensual moments ago..."

"I thought it was clear what I said. I don't wanna do it now. And not in this place"

"The hell... why?"

"In my parents' house? Really? Especially since we got Sam next door to our room"

"Yeah, but how about..."

"Don't!" She didn't let him finish "Nick, stop talking about this bet you've won! Stop it already!"

"But you know you are not dodging doing your things. You lost!"

"And I know it, due to your choreophrasia!"

"Due to what?"

"Due to you keep saying that not important thing"

"It's important for me, okay?"

"So, you only want to do those things with me? This isn't how a real couple looks like"

"You dummy..." Nick stopped drying her up by putting dryer away, but didn't turn it off. He pulled her body to his tummy and chest "You really feeling I'm keeping you with me only to do bed things with you?..."

"No, Nicky... I really love doing it with you, and I would like even to do it now" She said and grabbed him between his legs again, where his still escalated weenie was poking little bit. But it started getting bigger and more exposed again, when could feel paw that gave him big pleasure few times already was put on it again "But... Just don't now, okay? I wanna think about something that will make it more sensual..."

"Okay, let's change a topic already, cause I'm starting getting horny way too fast now..." He grabbed dryer again and pointed it back at her head in order to make it dry finally. This time the Bunny stayed on his chest, hugging to wet fox with her still completely wet arms and pushing her completely wet fur in front of her tiny body against his chest and tummy.

"Change a topic? So... Let's talk about Gazelle. You told me to be calm with it... But..."

"Okay bunny, I'm listening"

"You know, she's the most thoughtful and caring animal I've ever met... And she's really sensitive, too...

"Ehhh... Like I said before, I'm gonna back to her villa tomorrow and gonna ask her some questions and will report you everything. We gonna be in touch"

"But listen... To be honest, I'm thinking about what's going on between her and Alan. And maybe she was upset about him? I really wish they become a couple soon..."

"You gotta feeling he's going to be perfect partner for her?"

"I guess you saw how she's acting with him. And how Alan likes her as well. And she fell in love with him back in the days. Old flame it's still between them, I guess" She started getting rolling now a little.

"Okay, calm down a little. Time will show. Now I wanna focus on just you" He said and kissed her on tip of her head, when her fur already became fluffy and dry.

"Just like me on you, Nicky..." She said and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Nick continued drying her up, making some circle moves and rubs on her fur while it was getting blown by hot air from dryer. Some time later, when her fur became dry due to Nick's actions and it was fluffy like never due to fact how much soap, water and shampoo it and her skin took, they wanted to swap their roles. But fox couldn't help himself when saw how fluffy her already sexy for him butt became, and he couldn't stand this desire of grabbing this ball of cotton.

"Wow... What a feel..." He said as pawing her down here with his paw which was dry.

"You gonna touch it more later. For now, still need to do something about your fur"

"I can't see anything why I would say no..." Nick handed her the dryer and they swapped their roles now.

Nick got himself low, letting her bunny to start from top of him as well. But despite this fact, she started doing it from body part placed little bit lower. And by saying little bit lower, I mean much, much lower. She stared from his legs, making his feet and ankles dry as firsts. Then, when his fur became dry, she moved up little bit. She put her paw on his knot, and stared drying area all around his covered little boy. She wasn't only protecting it at it's base from hot air that potentially might cause discomfort for her boyfriend, but she also continued massaging it and stroking slowly along it's length, making Nick dropped his body on the ground completely.

Desire of making his fur all around it like bottom of his body already was needed to be enforced pretty long. Long to this level, that Carrots's strokes caused his weenie to start producing more cum, making a pre-cum coming from it in general. When bunny only felt that his milk got itself on her paw, she only giggled and kissed it, causing Nick's body, especially his thighs, to twitch a little. But she didn't continue that too long, because his fur got dry here some moments later. She proceed up on his body again, knowing she's only in half way to her massage. When saw she's up to dry him higher now, the Fox sat on the ground again, letting her to reach his back for example.

It was surprising how short time was needed for Nick's back and tummy to become dry as well. Judy's actions with dryer, plus a fact how she was rubbing him with her paw made Nick dry on his entire body pretty fast, except for his head. Now, before starting doing the same thing with his head, she stopped doing all of that, in the interest of seeing how he looks like right now. He was really fluffy. Really. His feet, legs, chest, tummy, back... all of it was as fluffy as she was. Now, she only couldn't wait to see how his face is gonna look like when fur on it also become that fluffy. She didn't lose her time now, and started airing out final part of his body. The part there which was the only left.

Judy started from the bottom here. She rubbed his muzzle and chin when drying them up. Fox continued mewing as those parts of his face were being rubbed. Despite fact she was interested the most in seeing his fluffy muzzle already, she decided to dry his head all around at the same time. She was proportionately airing the muzzle itself, part over it and under it. Net result of it became pretty fast, and made Judy feel fluffy even inside when saw it.

"Awwwww!" She turned dryer off "Your fur! So fluffy!" Said the Bunny and then giggled. She never saw that fluffy fox before. Or any other animal either. This, combined with a fact he's her boyfriend, made Judy feel more fluffy inside than she was outside on her buttocks for example. Buttocks which ones her fox wanted to touch, massage or even eat already. When fluffiness was hitting and getting beyond all charts, Judy started kissing with him to find some outlet in it for her all positive feeling's she got now. And she found it at least. She continued pumping off her desires with him in this way, kissing with fox which laid down himself now for great minute or two.

"Well, well, well..." Nick started when they disconnected their lips some time later. Judy giggled now again "I've never seen that fluffy of animal being..."

"And you gonna feel this fluffiness in your paws in a moment. Let's go to my room"

Don't minding a fact that they are completely naked by now and it's possible to some residents to see them, couple of animals with fluffy furs made their upstairs to Judy's room.

"Dress up, Nicky" Judy said as Nick opened door and came in. She closed it behind them.

"You really rather to see me in pink than seeing me in what I'm wearing now? Or I'm not wearing"

"The truth is, you look sexy for me in both. You are sexy fox in pretty much everything"

"Thanks, lass" Fox started dressing up his jams. He expected bunny to do the same thing, but she only sat on bed's edge and was dangling her legs "Hey, don't wanna put those nice clothes like me?" Nick said as got pants on him already and wanted to put on top as well.

"You are forgetting about something still" She said and laid down along bed on her belly, putting her fluffy rear closer to him "Don't you?" She started twitching nothing less fluffy than rest of her body tail. Nick could feel how his manhood starts popping up again. And to be honest, it hadn't got that much time, or enough of willingness to hide back completely, as Nick could see her naked bottom. Plus a fact it was very fluffy one.

"Oh boy..." Said the fox dressed in pink, as he sat on the bed, putting his chest over her area he was really interested in now "That entire creature just for me!"

"Wait! Hold up"

"Oh, hell... What?" He almost touched her here now, but he actually stopped moving his paws closer.

"Be gentle, okay...?" Bunny didn't want Samantha to hear anything it seemed. Hear something, like her louder gasps and moans.

"Gentle? Pff. I know how to take care of my bunny" He said and dived his paws in her fluffy fur, right under her tail.

"Ahhhh..." She instantly mewed "This feels so right already. Please keep going, mr. Fox..."

Nick was really taking his time by now. He wanted to please her as much as possible, but he wanted to feel comfortable in some way as well. He wanted to figure out the best spot the lay himself down, making her pleased in way she wanted at the same time. Nick was _exercising_ himself on bed, while bunny continued mewing, having her second most sensitive area rubbed by him.

"Ahhh..." She sighed, feeling how his fluffy paw on her fluffy ass is melting her down "I should have make you doing it more often long time ago... Like, in the first day we met..."

"Heh, then I would be dead completely, I guess"

"Due to what?"

"Due to overtoiling myself..."

"But imagine how happy I would be"

"Suggesting that you are not happy now..."

"I am, okay? Look, just continue. I wanna feel the best before leaving this wonderful fox with his wonderful paws for long time"

"No problem" He growled.

And seconds, than minutes were passing. Nice and pleasant minutes for both of them. Judy obviously was enjoying his paw's work, and Nick was enjoying a fact he got himself something that fluffy, and something that belongs to only him and no one more in his paws. Blood in his pud was running pretty fast now, making it sticking out his pants more and more. Nick got even red on his face at some point due to that. Thank goodness Judy didn't see it, because it would get even bigger and his cheeks would become even more red. He continued rubbing, mashing up, massaging and pawing her tush, putting his claws in a use sometimes. Judy lost her mind when he stuck them pretty close to her butthole, under her tail. She showed him it works great with her by her vocals and her tiny, twitching tail. Nick made of point of touching it, feeling he really want to catch this tiny, moving up and down fluffy part of his girlfriend's body.

"Mmmm..." She started when could feel he put his paw on her smaller when compared to his thing placed over bottom "You... you are such dangerous predator, fox... Definitely the slickest one, but your paws are nothing less than your acuity..."

"That's nice to hear. Especially if you saying such things. That great animal, with prey's body and predator's heart"

Nick was really enjoying what he was doing, but he definitely would rather to be passive side by now, especially since he took relaxing bath with her which made him sleepy a little already. Also that fluffy and nice in touch Judy's fur was making some great grounds for him to feel he's likely to drop off soon. Also a fact his fur was fluffy as well... It was recognizing him good old times, when his mother was taking care of him like that, taking a bath with him when he was a tiny foxy. Speaking of his mom...

"You know, Carrots. I gotta tell you something"

"Mhmmm..."

"I wanted you to pay a visit to my mum with me this week, but since you are leaving tomorrow..."

"Wait, what?" Bunny which seemed like been drained up from her life due to Nick's massage came alive when heard that "I already thought you don't have one"

"Are you serious? I have..."

"So that's soo great, Nick!"

"Thanks...? I guess"

"Why you saying this now? I wanna meet her!"

"Yeah. And she also would like the other round, it seems"

"I can't wait till come back!"

"And that's because a prize you wanna pay me of course"

"Yeah, for sure..."

"You know... I feel I would like to go sleep..."

"Already? Don't even think about it!" She put her head back on the pillow "Continue, detective Wilde!"

"Yeah, already, because I spent over an hour with you in bath plus here"

"And you are tired?"

"I just feel too right this moment... At least indulge me to lay down next to you, detective Carrots..."

"If you only keep doing what you doing, officer. And if promise I'm gonna meet your mummie"

"Of course. I promise" Said the Fox. Then, he started big spooning her, still rubbing her down area for sure, and threw blanked over them. Maybe it was still young hour, but both of them felt they would fall asleep any moment now "Just in case... Good night, already"

"Mhmmm... Night"


	47. Twofold Separation - Part I

_**Chapter 47: T**_ ** _wofold_** _ **Separation - Part I**_

It wasn't mistake or exaggeration from fox and bunny that they said _good night_ to each other that soon, because in fact Judy fall asleep ten minutes later and slept like a baby until sunrise next day happened, being in dream even longer. But not that much longer due to fact she needed to pack herself up before leaving and needed to leave with her family pretty early, like it was arranged with rest of bunnies last day. Nick also slept until moment Judy needed to wake up, but he actually fell asleep later than his bunny. Like five minutes later? Only seeing that fluffy bunny is sleeping and hearing how she was breathing, plus a fact how fluffy it felt to hold her bottom in his paws, made him even more sleepy and caused him to drop off early as well.

The next day everybody from Hopps family got up pretty early at the morning. Bunnies which seemed to be happy and refreshed before paying a visit to other part of their family started packing up themselves. I say bunnies, because maybe Nick didn't need to pack himself up, but he didn't bother himself about waking up either. Moreover, Judy got problems with getting out of bed to use rest room before doing her things, due to fact how sleepy fox wanted to keep what was still fluffy close to him.

"Nick...? Nicky" She started when woke up and tried to sat on bed. But she couldn't, feeling how he's holding her and don't letting her to even move away from position she was laying in "Wake up, and let me go" But fox only mewed and began to mumble "Nick, I'm serious. I need to get ready before leaving. Nick! At least let me go, if don't wanna help me with that" Hearing this sentence, he let her go in fact, but then put blanket around him tightly and turned around from her, laying on bed facing the wall now "What a..." Said the Bunny and hopped down from bed, leaving still sweet dreaming fox just for himself.

Like I said before, it didn't take long for Judy to be fresh and ready to go. She put two full luggage next to door which leaded out from Hopps' possession in order to let her father to grab them and put inside trunk of his car. Meanwhile, when she was deciding on which shirt she rather to take etc. she haven't seen her fox out of bed. She wasn't even curious about it those moments, but when she delivered her baggage to her dad, bunny started thinking if fox really is still out of this reality. And he actually was, still being in dream.

"Foxy?" Judy asked as opened her room's door. She saw him in the same position as in a moment she left him "Nick! Seriously? We are about to leave now, get up!"

"Whaaat...?" He only asked with sleeping voice.

"Yeah, it's time for me, mum, dad and Sam to go, and you still in bed? Dress up, now! You have to leave with us! You not gonna stay here alone"

"I know, I know..." Said the fox, yawned and started rubbing his eyes. Judy could seen his face now for the first time today, after falling asleep with him. His fur got definitely less fluffy, but still there were some places he was still fluffier than he used to. But his face definitely needed to get a _lick_ due to morning's bathroom "It's your fault. You were too fluffy..."

"Yeah? Now I'm not, and you neither. C'mon foxy, hurry up!"

"Don't hurry me up. At least you could help me"

"Ehhhh... Okay" She said, closed the door as came in. She helped her fox now, by grabbing his furled clothes which laid on the ground and handed the Fox his shirt. Then, she decided to help him put his pants as he was taking care of his top part.

Fox was putting his shirt on, while sitting on bed's edge and having his legs in position that allowed Judy to put his pants she got in her paws through his feet, up to his knees. She did so, putting pants on half of his legs now.

"Lay down foxy" She pushed her fox's tummy now, making him lay down back on bed.

"Why?"

"To let me put your pants on you completely finally"

Nick really liked his bunny's idea, and laid himself down on his back, don't finishing putting on his shirt by buttoning it, letting it to hang on him loosely. Don't knowing why, but he got a feeling he's going to enjoy it somehow. And he did. Because Judy not only just helped him put his wardrobe back on him, but she also couldn't help herself when saw that he's still fluffy in some areas. In some sensitive areas, if more specifically. She couldn't help herself and started rubbing his fur here, making his weenie start popping out of the middle of this pure and soft cotton on his skin. Judy didn't think twice about grabbing it as soon as she saw it's tip. Why? Because she maybe didn't want to pay him a prize now, but she knew that in next five days, despite don't having opportunity to do it, she's gonna to want do it as hell. She wanted to not only make herself more horny now, to make future sex seeming more desired, but also to make Nick horny a little as well.

"Wow... It's getting out really fast" She whispered when saw that almost entire length of his cock is out of his body "Just let me... let me taste it, Mr. Fox" She said, and licked it, making Nick gasp and causing his toy to become even more red, just like his cheeks were this moments. She really loved flavor she tasted right now. But sadly, she pulled up his boxers and pants to cover his little thing "We gonna play with it as I come back. Now c'mon, let's move on. We need to go already"

"Really, Carrots? I'm hornier than ever... I just... Can't handle it!"

"I just wanted to make taste of our future contact more spicy and better in general... And to make your prize more desired" She said and bit her bottom lip.

"Hell... You gonna pay for doing this to me one day"

"Yeah, yeah, but now hurry up, we need to leave now"

And duo, despite fact they didn't want it as hell now, made their way downstairs to finally let this trip for bunny to happen. All baggage were already packed in car, and bunnies plus fox were ready to leave into their personal directions. Preys in one, and predator in other one.

"Everyone! Sure you took everything you need?" Bonnie asked when saw fox walking towards her with her daughter.

"Yep. Me and Judy are ready already. Packed everything. Checked two times already" Next to her Sam said.

"And you, Nicky?"

"Got my keys and wallet..." He started poking himself on his pockets "What else fox like me needs?"

"I don't know. If you only got yourself some more clothes... Maybe you would like to go with us?" daughter "I guess they wouldn't complain if we paid them a visit with one more muzzle aboard. And who wouldn't love to make a friend with that sly and well-known fox"

"Really? Am I really well-known here? Are you having a laugh, Miss Hopps?"

"Of course I'm not. You think it's that easy to don't hear about best officers in Zootopia? Are you serious?"

"It's just exaggeration, Miss"

"Okay, would you like go with us or not? Instant answer"

"I... Think I can't really. Someone needs to go back to Zootopia and keep everything in order in that city. At least I should so, since I'm that well-known officer..."

"You sly..." Bonnie said and giggled "Come here" She opened her arms and let fox to hug her. Nick felt really nice this moment, seeing that he's having great contact with Judy's mother as was receiving bear hug from her "You should pay us visits more often, you know"

"I will, Miss Hopps" Still hugged to her now fox said. He found some kind of a pride inside now, hearing that someone that important for him like Bonnie was, wanted him to pay them visits regularly. It was something he really wanted to achieve when meet them for his first time. But Nick wasn't done with giving hugs now, even after Bonnie walked away. Next one in the lane to fox was Samantha, which seemed to be positive nothing less than her mum towards a fox.

"Brace for it...!" She gave him a warning and jumped pretty high, hoping that fox will catch her in mid air. And she was right, and after a while she was caught in air by him. Then, she hugged to his neck "Promise me one thing, foxy... Maybe you gonna not see my sis for some days now, but when you do again... You gonna take care of her, and don't let her down any time, okay?"

"This is actually my job already, as an officer. And as a boyfriend... I guess. Don't worry, she will be fine when come back to me"

"That's a good boy" Said the bunny and did something that her sister usually does with him. She gave him a slight kiss on neck to then jump off of him "I hope so"

"Heh... Okay" Nick started rubbing himself on a place she touched him with her lips. Don't worry. Sam knew she could do it, due to conversation she got with Judy some time ago. That's why this didn't shock fox's girlfriend itself in any way. Only fox seemed to be surprised a little "She's gonna be fine..." Nick added, whispering under his nose as looking at walking away bunny. Aside from sitting already in car Stu, there was only one animal left Nick needed say goodbye to. Probably most important animal on entire planet for him. Or not probably, but surly "You aren't jealous of this...?" He asked, as Judy stood before him.

"What? Why should I? Almost everyone already knows about your sensitive neck" Judy said and giggled, don't wanting Nick to know she was talking with Sam about that. She also appreciated fact that fox started worrying if Judy isn't really jealous of him. It seemed to be cute for her "But actually..." She came closer and hugged his legs "Yeah, I'm jealous of you... Because you are only mine..."

"That's right" Fox pulled her head to his tummy, just like he did in scene from movie, when she came to him to apologize under bridge "Only yours. Nobody's else"

"I... Damn. I just realized... How much I gonna miss you... And your fluffy fur" She grabbed his paw and put it on her lips, laying a kiss on it.

"Heh, gonna miss you fluffy bottom too, lass" Nick kissed her on her forehead.

Both Nick and Judy didn't even think for a second about interrupting this sweet moment. As soon as they recognized they don't gonna see each other for great time, they wanted to closen their wraps more and wished this moment lasted longer. Every single picture of them doing lovely things together reconstructed in their minds was making idea of being separated for five days more stupid and unnecessary at all in their opinion. But they didn't know this moment how much pleasure it will be for them to get back to each other again, and how they gonna love doing some dirty things again. But it wasn't important for them that moment really. They just wanted to spend some passionate moments in their arms now, before leaving.

"You now, I will tell you something... When will going to sleep, I gonna hug to sheets in my bed. Then, will close my eyes and start thinking about that one fluffy, sly, slick, sneaky, smart fox"

"Really, bunny?"

"Oh yeah... Really. Because it will be too hard for me to fall asleep not hugged to you. I even feel some kind of a void inside now"

"Heh. Bunnies... You are so emotional..."

Those were pretty nice moments, but they got interrupted by Stu, or rather his car's horn's noise. It seemed that those moments weren't only passionate, but also were standing pretty long, even if they seemed for them to be too short still.

"Ehhh... I guess it's time for me..." Judy said and sighed again.

"Not so fast, bunny. You are forgetting about something" Fox pointed his lips now, kneeling in front of her "Or you doing it with purpose? Maybe you wanna evade doing it?"

"Shut up, Nicky. And give me your muzzle" Judy stood on tiptoe and started kissing with him for few moments to enjoy his lips the best before leaving him and Zootopia and BunnyBurrow for almost entire week "I love you. Remember that. Bye Nicky!" Now she made her way to join rest of her family members.

"Of course I will. Love you too, Carrots" She could hear from fox as walking away "I love you too..." He said one more time when she closed car's door. Now, as fox was thinking about how long he's going to be without her, Stewart used his horn and waved his hand as he shifted the second gear and drove away. Nick seeing that, grinned and waved him back "Damn..." Standing still at the same spot fox said after a while, when car with bunnies inside faded from his view "I already miss them... Ehhhh" He sighed and made his way to his car now, having a feeling it's time for him to go back in Zootopia, since he can't really do anything in here when alone, and since... since Gazelle. Just Gazelle. He got a feeling he should go back to her now. Don't knowing why, but he got.

 _Some time later_

Maybe Nick wanted to get back to Zootopia for some reasons, but he wasn't really in rush. He took his time a little when driving back, letting and allowing himself to relax himself due to calm and peaceful driving when having nice panoramas outside. He made even few stops, since he was driving different way than those he knew already, to admire beauty of BunnyBurrow and some interesting spots around it. This way of driving his car, when making some stops on the road and watching such beautiful and interesting places he never seen before was reminding him old times when he was riding around with Finnick in his van. Maybe Nick don't like to think about what they were doing back in the days, but this one was something that took special spot in his heart. He loved being passenger in his car when having longer trips on some even longer routes. Even Finnick himself changed his temper, when driving like that, into something more friendly and peaceful. Those ribs he was saying, those times he was measuring some vixens when saw one... "*Damn Finn... Why are you still that weasel...? I would like to even talk with you like in good old times as hell...*" Thought the Fox during one of his stops outside his car. He got himself into really great mood. Even when seen a sight he, just like most of you, already knows well - Zootopia way off in the distance, he was still taking his time to enjoy this view. Watching his destination's skyline was giving him even more chills, letting him to drive in city and then Gazelle's possession with his typical fox grin on face.

It was after noon already, when fox pulled over and get inside Gazelle's house. Well... Almost got inside, because door was locked. Don't knowing what to do, he called her. But no one picked up. Is it possible for her to sleep still? Or she's just out now? No matter, because no matter which option it was, fox still needed to think about way of getting inside complex. Having no better idea and no better choice, he decided to enter by, as Alan would call it, hotel part and tried to find his host or whichever guest of her inside.

And finally, after some time of wandering around the place, Nick came across two boys with cues in paws while standing next to billiard table with some cue balls on it. It seemed they have been playing before, but now they got some kind of an argue going on between them.

"Yo man! This shit isn't what we were agreed for!" Bunny said to wolf next to him.

"Bet is a bet. You can't do anything now! Just 8th ball and you gonna lose!"

"Not fair, Tai! This shit isn't what..." Now he saw that Nick is behind a corner "Hey! Yo fox! Good you showed up"

"What's going on here, boys?" Nick asked, seeing that animals he came across were Tai and Antonio.

"This little bud is about to lose a bet. And there is no no, Tonio. You won't get yourself out of doing this!" Now it seemed that wolf wanted to poke black ball with his cue "Watch this" He said and put his last ball in one of the pockets "Haha!" He laughed when was sure he won. His foe still got four balls left on the table.

"There is no way! I'm not gonna say this shit during interview, in front of camera... Fuck you!"

"Hey! It was your idea to make a bet about that! No return now"

"Wow, boys. May I know what this bet was about?" Nick have been curious.

"This little boy gonna say that if not me in team, he would die on the track"

"Oh, fuck you now!" Bunny seemed to be pissed off "You ain't better than me in any way!"

"I won here, I got more points last match. Even our coach decided to put me in first line as the stronger one. And look at you! You are only put in second line... Pfff!"

"You still can keep saying you are stronger one in first line only due to fact Alan is still in junior's age. If not that, you would be winkled out of this spot by him"

"So you suggesting now he's better than me?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Maybe he's better than you, but than me? Really?"

"Okay Antonio..." Bunny spoke to himself and turned around "Take a deep breath... Count to ten..."

"Wow... I thought only you and Al are acting like that" Hearing all of that Nick said now.

"Just look - everyone in our team is fucked up"

"Speaking of your team... Where is Alan?"

"I guess he rather spend his time with his brand new girlfriend now, even don't minding his good friends. Maybe wanna take his place? Because I think this prey isn't eager to play more"

"You want to play with me?" Nick wanted to fool around a little and play their game. And by saying their game, I don't mean billiard "You think you can match my skills? Pff... Give me this cue, Antonio. I gonna put you in your place!"

"Will see... Bring it on!"

And this is how Nick spent next hour - playing with Tai and Antonio. But mostly with this first one, as Nick was keep winning more often and wolf still wanted to show him he's better than he thinks.

"Damn that cue..."

"Told you you can't match my skills"

"Whatever. I won bet with him anyway, I can lose with even dozens of foxes now"

"You know fox, I wonder. Where is your bunny?" Bunny asked about second bunny now.

"She's left now, you know. For five days... And I don't like that"

"I think I feel you. I also see my wife pretty rarely"

"You know boys, I also know that feeling" Now the Wolf said, stood behind Nick's back and put his paws on his shoulders "I got myself pretty nice setup in my car. PlayStation 4. How about some FIFA together? Since we having a good time, we should make it better. Right?"

"Oh, there is no way I gonna lose this time as well"

"Will see!" Wolf and fox shouted out at the same time, to then make their way to Tai's car and then to his room he was sleeping in here.

 _Some time later... Again_

After spending some great time with Alan's friends and enjoying his time even more due to fact he was easily winning with them the game they played, Nick decided to finally go see Gazelle and Alan. Or he thought he's going to see both. Still unaware of what happened between him and Gazelle fox finally entered her house and started calling names.

"Alan? Gelle?" He was wandering around almost entire house, but he couldn't find them. He only didn't check bedroom, feeling for some reasons he shouldn't. Maybe prey and predator are having some great time inside now? Yeah, fox didn't like idea of interrupting their potential close physical contact. But it turned out his guesses weren't accurate at all.

Don't knowing where to look for Gazelle or wolf, still knowing someone should be in house, Nick decided to take a sit on couch in living room and call star's phone once again. But when he was about to choose her number, someone opened bedroom door. After a while it turned out who it was. Slender, pretty tall prey, which still was in her jams.

"Mmmmm..." She mewed as left bedroom. She also started rubbing her eyes when closed door behind her "Somebody was looking for me...?" She asked with pretty quiet voice. Now Nick could tell she was sleepy still.

"Gelle?" Nick was really surprised, seeing that she probably just got awake. It was pretty late already at least.

"Nick?" Prey said and started looking around the place "Nick..." She smiled on her tired face when saw him and started moving toward couch and fox on it. She was moving her legs lazily, shuffling her feet. Nick could see now that her hair were unshaped and out of their usual order by now. Gazelle also had half blinked eyes. Probably due to fact there was much brighter than in her dark bedroom with still curtained window. When was close enough, Gelle opened her arms and landed on her friend, hugging to him.

"Heh..." Nick started when felt she put her arms around him and her laid her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back "Missed you too... I guess?"

"Is there something wrong, Nicky?"

"No. It's just... Never mind" Foxy felt pretty strange now, don't knowing a reason of her behavior. But it was pretty nice feeling though, knowing she's not only his friend but also how popular star she is "You were sleeping?"

"Mhmm..." She was still acting like being on dream land and in reality at the same time "I think you can call it a _sleep_..."

"Why sleeping so long?"

"I couldn't fall asleep easily. Don't know why... But what time is it? It's noon...? Mmmm..." She stopped wrapping him with her one arm to rub her eyes again. She got really rough sleep it seemed.

"It's 3 o'clock"

"Are... Are you..." She yawned and put her arm around him again "Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah? That's okay..." Gazelle was keep balancing between reality and dream.

"Where is Alan? Maybe he gonna tell me something more. Is he still sleeping or what?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know if he's still sleeping? How you..."

"...don't know where he is"

"So... he's not here with you?"

"Mhmmm..." Gazelle said and rubbed her cheek along his.

"Maybe you want to go back to bed? You really need sleep more"

"Just few minutes more... Your fur is sooo fluffy... Almost like... like his..."

"Like who's?" Fox tried to find out who she meant in fact, but it turned out, that... She fall asleep after a while of not responding to him "Like Alan's?...Gelle...? Gazelle?" All he could really hear was a soft breathing sound she was making. He also could feel exhalated by her air landing on his neck "Oh hell..." Fox didn't really know now what he could do with prey on him to be gentle with her. He decided to slide out of her arms and let her to laid down with half of her body on the couch. Then, fox put her legs on it as well, making her laying on it straight and comfortable. When made sure she's still sleeping, he brought her a pillow and blanket, to put one of it under her head and use second one to cover her around. A twist of relief and satisfaction of feeling she could sleep some more appeared on her still tired face.

As looking at sweet sleeping Gazelle, fox recognized what Judy wanted him to do - call her and tell about her dear friend. And it seemed not only he was a one who thought about it now, because he could feel how his phone started vibrating. It was Judy calling. Before fox picked up, he left sleeping prey in living room alone to let her dreaming nicely, moving himself into his room, where he got his things inside. Even some Judy's clothes were here as well, laying on the bed.

"Carrots?" He picked up when closed himself inside "What's up my sweetheart?"

"Hey, sweetie. You know, I'm calling you to say we are already here"

"Already? This road trip took you that long, then?"

"No, silly. We are here for hour already. I mean - we just brought our things to our room and everything"

"You all four in one room?"

"You're such silly one, fox. Of course not! Just me and Sam. And how about you? Having great time as well, sweetheart?"

"Without you? Not really, but at least I spent some nice time with Al's friends"

"Yeah, speaking of him... Do you know already if everything is a okay with Gazelle? And if not, if it's something with Alan?" Despite fact fox got a feeling now something is in real going on between them, he wanted to don't let his bunny to have exercised hers mind by that.

"Nope. Nothing really is going on. Nothing to report for now"

"And Gelle? You've been talking with her?"

"Not yet. She's still sleeping, actually"

"Are you serious? Maybe they got nice night together. I would love that idea! She really deserves that"

"Oh yeah... She does"

"Okay, when you talk with her, can you call me again? Of course you can. You know why?"

"Because I love you, for sure"

"Awww...! I love you too, Nicky. Just don't dare to wake her up!"

"Don't worry, detective. I'm gonna report when got some more info. Of course after letting Gazelle have some more of great dream... heh"

"Okay. I'm waiting. Oh, and yeah. Remember foxy..." Now she started whispering "I love you"

"I love you too" He whispered back to his phone "Will call later, promise. Bye"

"Bye..." She said and then the Fox hung up "Bye foxy..." She said as putting phone away and sighed.

"Okay, can we continue?" Samantha next to her sister and sitting on bed as well said, seeing she's not talking with boyfriend now.

"Continue what? Ohhh, that's right"

"Soo... You say he likes kisses on neck?"

"He would let cut his tail if I continued keep doing that for entire day"

"Really?"

"Not really. But you get the idea"

"Okay. And you say you wanna make him feeling something... Feeling something like what?"

"I dunno. Something... different. Something original, new and something... something novel"

"Well... Wait! I got an idea!"

"I'm listening!" Judy got excited a little by now "What you figured out?!"

"A way you gonna please your fox. And even found perfect way of enforcing it, plus how you gonna look when doing that! I can even help you with your make up! This is going to be perfect, sis!" Samantha grabbed her sister's paws now.

Judy shrieked now "Enlighten me already!"


	48. Twofold Separation - Part II

_**Chapter 48: Twofold Separation - Part II**_

While Samantha was introducing Judy some ideas of hers, Nick couldn't decide on what to do with himself now. Looking for Alan now wasn't viable option for him now, since even Gazelle said she don't know where he is. Waking her up now, just like in his bunny's opinion, is stupid and pointless for his. Well, maybe he got some reasons to do it, but what kind of arrogant friend he would be if did something like that with sleeping sweetly prey? Rejoin Alan's friends isn't an option for him as well at this moment, since they declared they want to spend some time individually. To make some calls to dear them animals etc. Now Nick realized how much he's missing bunny by now, being alone in room. To fill this void inside his heart, he came back to his second love now - playing with his friends.

After finding, out that his three friends would like to play like they used to together and have fun in general with him, Nick started wondering about the Prey. Maybe she's awake already? She should be, since it was 5 p.m already. Fox left his friend's party, turned out console and left outside his room to see what's going on in living room. It seemed that he got nice time feeling, because he could have seen how Gazelle sat on couch and was stretching her arms, while yawning at the same time.

"Well, well... Who got awake finally?" Nick said as looking at still covered with blanket he threw over her "Had a good sleep?"

"Mhmm... Thank's for... Making it more comfortable. You really didn't need to bring those things here and should just wake me up. I prefer some more comfortable places to sleep"

"So next time I should carry you back to bedroom instead? Okay. I will keep that in mind" Now fox sat on the couch, next to her legs she got laid along bed under blanket.

"No, you silly! Next time don't let me fall asleep like a baby while being in middle of chat with you"

"This wouldn't be an option for you to fall asleep like that if slept nicely before. Yeah, speaking of that... You didn't sleep at night or what?"

"To be honest? I really couldn't..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Usually it takes me less than ten minutes to fast asleep. Especially with Alan..."

"And what? His fur or arms didn't work balmily and lullingly this time?"

"No... Those weren't even there..."

"Why?"

"Ehhh..." Gazelle sighed and yawned again "We got some kind of argue between us..."

"Who's failed harder? Who's fault it is?"

"Of course his! You can't even imagine how he broke my heart when saw him kissing with that she-wolf..."

"Wow, wow... Wait. She's his partner?"

"No... He's MINE partner... He became my partner some time before he made out with her..."

"What a prick! He shouldn't act like that! That's not fair! What a jerk he is!"

"Yeah..." Gazelle only confirmed, staring into space. Listening to Nick saying such things was reminding her herself. She was really mad at him at first. Just like Nick was now, but he still didn't know the story behind that kiss and a reason Alan actually left her alone here yesterday. Somehow, this was making Gazelle more convinced that she did wrong thing when called him with such term. She still saw Alan's big fault in this, but still she felt she's complicit in this at the same time.

"I swear, when I only see him I'm gonna sock what I'm thinking about his behavior to him! He thinks he's a big celeb or what?"

"No, Nick... You don't know everything... About what happened between us later..."

"But it doesn't matter what happened between you two after he did something like that! You couldn't do anything worse toward him, could you? You just couldn't, because there is nothing worse than a backstab like that!"

"Actually... There is... But it doesn't matter..."

"There is? I'm curious then, what is it?"

"I... Look, I just wanna everything to be like it used to... I want to be happy with him like before"

"Really? Really Gelle? If Judy did something like this, making out with a bunny, I would split up with her instantly"

"Nick!" She didn't like the way he was thinking about situations like this one which happened to her "Don't say such dummy things!"

"What? Gelle, there is no excuse! He did it, period!"

"No... Nicky..." She felt really powerless that she couldn't tell Nick the truth Victoria told her and still have been trying to convince him that wolf she loves definitely didn't mean anything bad "Please... I know it better..." Now she made her way to him, crawling to him to hug to his chest now "Stop... I don't wanna argue with you as well..."

"Okay, okay" He hugged her back, hearing in her voice how blue she is now, and feeling how she tried to find some relief in his arms again. It seemed she didn't only find great friend in him, but also a great comforter "We won't argue... I don't wanna this. But tell me... You really, really want to just forget about it and be with him?"

"Of course... Damn. Why I can't tell you what she told me?"

"You can't? Of course you can... I'm your friend at least, right? At least I think so..."

"No, dummy. I don't mean that. It just would be not fair against Vicky..."

"But..."

"No buts, okay? I'm just not good with what I told him later, okay? It's still his fault, but I feel bad I did something like that with that Wolf..."

"Relax... You need to give yourself and him time... If you got a reason to believe he did it with some kind of a special purpose that makes him innocent in your eyes, sure. You can trust him it was the last time he did something like that. But If not..."

"I really got a reason to think he's just a good guy"

"Okay, so if you do so... Just have a talk with him when opportunity allows, and voilà!"

"But... I don't know where he is now..."

"Wanna me to call him?"

"Mhmm..." Still hugged to his neck prey said, hoping that Alan might answer the phone when see that his friend calls him. She felt really bad due to fact she didn't know where he is now.

He did as he said. He dialed his number and was waiting until he picks up his phone. At least he wanted to wait until he answer, but it turned out that white furred wolf turned his cell off, and got it turned off by now.

"And...?"

"And he turned off his cell, I guess... Why would he?"

"Maybe words I told him hit him too hard... and wants to keep himself in loneliness for now..."

"Nah. Warm and loving prey like you wouldn't say something really hurtful. Would you?"

"Yeah... It turned out I would..." She said and tear started coming down her cheek. Nick couldn't see it, but her sniffing nose and sound she was making made Nick aware of fact that he needs to calm her cry down now.

"No Gelle... Hey, you crying?"

"Mhm..." She said and let her eyes to produce some more tears.

"Stop Gelle. It's not your fault. At least it's his in something like 90%, since he was kissing with her after telling you he loves you"

"No, Nicky... Maybe he hurt me, but I also did something horrible..."

"Listen, he did it as a first one. You were just angry and pissed off. And that's understandable"

"How... how you can say it's his fault in 90% if even don't know what I did..." She continued crying and sobbing.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm just saying. Thing he did is definitely worse"

"I'm feeling like it's not... L-listen... Just... just let me cry it out, okay...?" She got problems to say this sentence, since her words were entwined with sobs she couldn't stop making.

"No problem..." He decided to not push her for the silver screen and hugged her harder a little, letting her to make his shoulder wet with her sadness. Sadness, which was coming from her eyes in the shape of tears.

Gazelle was really convinced she should feel bad now not only of a reason she couldn't even hug to her love, but also because of the fact what she told him. She still was resenting him for what he did, but thinking of words she threw at him when was mad at him in order to make him go away were making this feeling weaker and weaker to this level, that she was able and ready to forget all things he did wrong as long as he would forget her guilt as well.

Nick felt nothing better really in this situation. He couldn't scare believe of how his friend treated his love. Especially since Alan was always convinced he doesn't deserve her or was saying she deserves better animal as her partner. And when it turned out she wants to be happy with him, just like he, he backstabed her that hardly. He only felt sorry for Gazelle now, seeing how hard this situation is for her. And despite fact he didn't know everything by now and even she has said it to him, he was still trying to cheer her up by telling her she's not the one who failed in this situation.

"Listen" He said after few minutes of sitting on the couch with crying her in his arms "This isn't how it should be"

"So how it should?"

"First things first, you just can't cry for him" He dried her tears now "He fucked up, and now he even haven't got big balls enough to face what he did and evades you. That's his fault"

"Stop! I said it's not only his fault! I called him a murder and told him to leave me! Fine?!" She couldn't stand it any longer and shouted it out, feeling she will explode soon if won't tell the truth.

Don't knowing what to say in answer now to make Gazelle happy with it, Nick decided to stop saying bad things about Alan and to don't ask more questions about that. He didn't like this situation and a fact he was making her more upset because of Alan even more in some way, keep digging and trying to get how she treated him later "Fine..." He said after a while of silence, seeing it would be better to keep himself quiet.

And then... Knock knock! Somebody knocked door to Gazelle's house. Who it could be? Maybe this wolf she was crying for now?

"Who's..." Gazelle started when knock resonated, but Nick instantly interrupted what cried away prey wanted to say.

"No matter. I will open up" Said the Nick don't letting to say her any word more and stood up from the couch, leaving Gazelle for now.

To be honest, not only Gazelle was hoping deep inside her heart to see this white furred wolf with blue eyes in a moment now. Nick also seemed he liked to open door and see him any second to not only find outlet for his riles Gazelle's story awoke in him, but hoping the best for prey herself, wanting her to finally hug to this white fur she really desired now. Being prepared in some way to see Alan in door he was about to open, Nick grabbed the knob with some kind of... mad grin on his face...? Or not mad grin, rather twist of cringe and chafe. He looked like was about to face someone who really pissed him off.

"Well..." He said when opened door and saw white fur in first second "Who showed..." Now he looked at face of animal he opened door for. It was a wolf in fact... but she was Victoria. She was wearing pretty warm clothes, since it got much colder outside when compared to teperature from the morning "...up?"

"Yeah, I showed myself up..." She said. She also looked like being downed for some reasons.

"I'm sorry. I thought it's someone else..." Nick said, moving his ears back when seeing how she-wolf which used to be happy and warm seemed to be sad and looked like feeling grief even "S-something happened?" He asked unsurely "Brrrr! It's so cold!" Fox added when felt cold wave of air coming over him from outside "Come in" She did as he said "Something happened?" He asked again now.

"Nothing really... I just wanted to see Gazelle now..." Maybe Nick was mad at her in some way as well, but seeing she's being in not best shape as well he decided to refrain himself from doing or saying something what could possibly made her downed even more now.

Now fox and she-wolf made their ways to living room where Gazelle was still trying to stop eyes from dropping more tears, even despite fact those tears weren't that big and there wasn't that much of them now.

"Vicky...?" Gazelle reacted pretty positively on seeing who decided to show up "Something happened, sweetie?" She asked with different voice than she usually has. She was still downed, and even despite her best tries, she couldn't do anything to hide a fact before she-wolf that she had got a cry recently.

"I guess I should ask you this question" Now white predator changed her twist on face. Her muzzle transformed into something that might tell she was giving a toss about why Gazelle is so upset now. She also came to prey and sat next to her, right on messed up blanket.

"Heh... It's nice to see someone is thinking about me..." She giggled and dried her eyes, sliding her paw along them "I was just sleeping and just woke up... That's why I sound so different..." She tried to don't tell her the real reason of her behavior.

"And tears?"

"Tears? Come on, sweetie. It was just one tear, and because of my yawns I got moment ago. Don't need to worry about that" Now she uncovered herself and wanted to leave couch "Wanna something to drink? Maybe tea? Since it's so cold in here... Brrr!"

"So if it's too cold for you stay under that blanket. I will brew it up for you" Nick said, seeing the host wants to take care of her guests.

"What a nice fox..." Gazelle said with still discernible note of sleepiness in her voice "Tell me" Now she started "What brings you there? Something happened?"

"Well, actually yes. Since I didn't see Alan since last day, and couldn't make any contact with him, I don't know if he told you"

"Told what?"

"That we need to leave today. All of us. I told him to tell you yesterday to don't get you surprised"

"Why so?"

"Another match, you know. Tomorrow, 7 p.m. in Europe. That means, 11 o'clock in here, in Zootopia"

"I see... and you need to fly in, still"

"Yeah. 12 hours in the plane. I thought Al told you that. Speaking of him... You know where he is? We need to leave in less than hour, and... We don't know where he is. I wanted to know, if he swung by here"

"Nope... I thought he's with you all that time..."

"Damn! What he think he's doing? I'm serious right now... We all need to leave soon" She said and pulled out her phone from pocket "I'm losing my patience... What I'm saying? I lost already" She was keep saying as dialing his number, making last _call of hope_. And then... "Finally Alan!" She said loudly after a while of hanging on the calling "I thought you never answer! Where the hell are you?!" Impatient she-wolf was rolling, don't letting him to answer "You know we need to leave soon! You know we have a match, and you know we need to LEAVE soon! Where are you?" She asked again "Already? What the hell, Allie? You didn't think it would be good idea to, I dunno, maybe inform me or Gelle at least about that?! What? Why you saying she should know better why you didn't tell her? Yo, I don't care! What you did is just ridiculous, dumb and ridiculously dumb! What have you got to say for yourself? Hmmm...?" In meanwhile Nick brought cups of tea "Are you kidding me? because you wanted and had nothing better to do in here? Listen to yourself. You saying you got nothing to do in here with me, Tai, Antonio, Nick, Tawna and even Gelle? You gotta be fucking kidding me... Yeah, whatever. We leaving soon as well" Said the She-wolf and hung up "What a wolf... Gesh..." She started after a while "He's already in Europe. And was keep saying something about you should know why he left already. He didn't even say a word to you about leaving, did he?"

"N-no..."

"So he shouldn't be mad at you in any way. He's so stupid sometimes... Like most of males..."

"Hey!" Nick reacted now.

"Sorry Nicky, the truth is painful sometimes. Isn't it, Gelle?" She asked and pulled her lips to her cup.

"Yes..." Gazelle answered after a while, staring into space "It is..."


	49. White Tulips - Part I

_**Chapter 49: White Tulips - Part I**_

Feeling of malaise and helplessness. This is what Gazelle felt when realized how far away from here he is at this moment. Way too far. She didn't get even one opportunity to talk with him after rebuffing him when he came to her bedroom yesterday and have been trying to defend himself. Without any results, though. He only left with hard slap landed on his cheek. It wasn't like Gazelle wanted to see him again to only say sorry for words she used against him, but she wanted to finally make things straight with him, not necessary saying it was only her fault. She still felt grief about what he did and felt mad at him due to fact how it hurts her. But she was still aware there are some mistakes she made, right after finding out what they were doing together. And the biggest one was a fact how she called him. But she still hoped, that great talk between them soon might be not only great occasion to get things straight and explain herself, but also to got opportunity to get back to him.

When rest of her guests, exception for Nick here, left her villa as well in less than hour from a moment she-wolf came to Gazelle, great star couldn't really think now about doing anything else than just falling asleep again. Nick still wanted her to finally stop growing into the bed, though. He was trying even convince her to take her private jet and pay a visit to Alan's country finally, like she promised her love earlier. But it seemed she didn't like this idea too much. Maybe she wanted to finally talk with him and get him back in her life, but she, as a one who feels like have got less feeling of guilt, didn't want to even hear about idea of going to wolf and apologize him as a first one. She was showing that to Nick, but still deep inside her heart Alan's guilt got assuaged by her actions she made. Actions, which put her in difficult situation. Having no idea how to deal with this problem in a way she wanted, she decided to fall asleep again, waiting for the next day already, and leaving her only guest, fox, alone now.

Despite fact Nick couldn't fall asleep later because of this situation, he decided to keep it as a secret towards Judy. He didn't like an idea of making her even sad in some way by saying the truth, but he disliked idea of lying her completely either. He chose the safest option in his eyes - telling her that they got an argue, but don't telling a real reason of it and how far it got up to this point.

"Hey...! What's up, my lass?" He started when picked up call from her. He was in his room now. Gazelle was sleeping in bedroom by this time, after moving her pillows and blanket back to her sleeping room "Something happened that you calling?" He asked, being still unsure if it's good idea to don't tell her complete truth now. Especially since he promised her to report everything about Gazelle.

"Yeah, something happened. You promised you gonna call me sweetie, right?"

"Well, yes"

"So why the hell I'm the one who's calling, hmm...? Did you forget? Or have something you wanna hide before detective...?"

"What? Total nonsense, detective Carrots! How could I? As your partner in job and out, I thought you know you can trust me"

"I know it, but I'm just calling because you didn't! And don't twist things around, Wilde"

"I'm not twisting anything, okay? You thought how long it would take Gazelle to got awake?"

"But if you woke her up, I swear I gonna..."

"No, I didn't" He interrupted her "God... I was waiting until she got up. As you said"

"And...? You've talked with her yet? Got some more info?"

"Nah... Nothing really. I only know that they argued themselves"

"I knew it! I felt in air something is up! Gazelle is just so predictable in affairs of her heart"

"And... What it changes?"

"You asking me questions? I should do it! What happened, what she said? You've talked with him as well? Maybe he told you something?"

"Carrots, relax... You shouldn't worry that much about her"

"She was caring about me and you when we got an argue, she's our great friend and even Alan is good friend of you. What you think the friendship is?"

"I'm not condemning your protectiveness or anything like that. You just shouldn't be that investigative sometimes..."

"What you saying? I don't know if you forget, but detectives should be investigative!"

"Okay... Ehhh... I get it"

"So what more you know?"

"The thing is... I don't know much more than you that moment. Still haven't got opportunity to talk with him and meet his opinion"

"And Gazelle? She told you the reason?"

"No... Not really"

"Then you are not that great of an informer, Wilde"

"I doesn't mean to be good informer, but great detective like you"

"Stop it..." She giggled "So if you saying you want to be as good as me, try your best to nose it out soon. I guess you don't wanna make your little bunny disappointed..." She said and, even despite fact he couldn't see it now, started playing with her ear and bit her bottom lip "Hmmm? Foxy?"

"No sweetheart... Ehhh" Nick sighed now as hiding before her a fact he knew what was a reason of this argue in fact "I will do my best"

"What a nice fox. You are bright boy, definitely can handle with that. When I come back, I'm gonna give you a biiiig kiss!"

"I hope so. I'm missing those lips already" Now Nick stopped sitting on his bed and laid himself down. He also continued talking with his girlfriend with his eyes kept closed "And it's my first evening without you... What I should hug to instead when sleeping?"

"I dunno... Maybe you should try my idea"

"Which is...?"

"You forgot what I told you at the morning? Use your sheets or blanket!"

"And what should I do with them?"

"Roll them up and hug them! And let your imagination do the rest"

"Heh. I guess you and your imagination are better than mine in this..."

"C'mon! I'm gonna do this this night! Why you won't try at least?"

"I will try. No worries. I'm just saying I rather have you in bed. Not in my mind, but in reality"

"I do as well... Ehhh... Only four days more plus this evening before we see each other again"

"Let's stop counting these days. Let's make them going faster. Now tell me what interesting you doing?"

And Nick let bunny's tongue say a lot of words describing how her first day passed. His girlfriend was narrating everything really detailed, and he was listening to all of that with light and great feeling on his heart. Also hearing his girlfriend's voice let Nick relax himself, when laying on his bed, playing with his tail with free paw and dreaming about being next to her now. Both of them got a good time for 30 minutes or so, while talking like that. And then... Something interrupt them. Or someone.

"So how we doing?" Both of them could hear at the same moment. Judy from door's direction and Nick from his cell "Ready to see how you gonna look when giving Nick..." And then, this third voice got cut. It was Samantha obviously. But why she stopped? Probably Judy showed not aware of fact with who she's talking bunny with her paw she shouldn't say too much at this moment.

"Umm... Judy?" Nick started after a while of silence on the line "Are you there?"

"Yes, yes! Of course I am!"

"So can you tell me what Sam meant?"

"Heh? You heard her?" She started stumbling a little "Because I don't"

"Carrots... You trying to deceive detective?"

"No! How could I!"

"So tell me what your sister means. Now! Explain yourself!"

"Nicky... I..." She started stumbling much more. It became hard to her to construct any reasonable sentence now, in this situation "Listen... This means to be... Oh, hell. I can't tell you that"

"Of course you can! Don't try this fox's patience"

"I don't... I just don't wanna, okay? Look, if this is going to make you happy, this is a surprise from me I want to get you..."

"Oh, I see. Nothing more questions from me, detective Carrots. Have a nice time, then. Out"

"Wait! I just wanna tell you something..."

"I'm listening"

"I love you..."

"Heh, what a bunny. I love you too. For sure Carrots. Get back here soon. I miss you"

"I'm missing you too..." She answered and sighed "Be a great fox and report me everything. Love you so much" She confessed once again before hanging up "Bye, Nicky" She said last words to her fox this day.

"Love you as well. I'm waiting for you" He said his last words as well.

Before falling asleep that day and right after having relaxing and pretty long conversation with bunny of his life, Nick decided to spend some great and even more relaxing for him time by playing, leaving Gazelle alone for rest of this evening.

 _The next day_

Now, when getting up earlier than a noon finally, Gazelle could feel how great sleep she got this night. Or at least better one, when compared to her first night without her wolf. She almost forgot about her upsetting situation she was in by now. She turned her TV on, trying to find something interesting to watch. When channel-flicking in search for something great, like good movie, Gazelle accidentally stopped on one of sports channels. "*Why not?*" She thought and wanted to see if broadcast match might pin her attention. She was surprised when hearing loud motor's noises. It was surprising for her, since she expected to watch maybe football match or something, but she still was interested in it. When heard a name of sport clubs included in this event, one of them sounded familiar for her. Like she heard that earlier before. And... surprise, surprise. It turned out that it was Alan's team match. She was clearly sure about that when heard name of wolf himself said by one of commentators as he was introducing several team's riders. Her blood started boiling for some reason when heard his name and even saw his face later on her big TV, while having her fur bristled. She decided to turn this off, and after a while of thinking about him in silence, she grabbed her phone. But not to do anything else than just calling someone. She felt she would like to meet with one animal in this moment.

As was thinking about him like that, after seeing him in TV, Gazelle felt she's too tensed. It seemed that mix of anger and jealousy she felt inside now made her stressed even.

"Being in front of cameras, with many animals at the stadium, huh?" She started talking with herself "And feeling great now? When don't even bothering yourself to talk with me like real partner should do...? What you think you are?" She was exaggerating now for sure "Well, guess what? I don't care you said you are jealous of tigers I got around myself..." She continued, and now grabbed her cell "I'm gonna make a call for my therapist! I deserve at least massage after all of that! And guess what Alan, he's a tiger! And he's going to give me great, relaxing massage! That's right! Maybe I'm gonna get something even more! Who knows?!"

As she said she did, asking her old, great therapist if he's not up to do some work with her. He said he sees no problem and declared he will be at the place in 30 minutes. And later that day, Gazelle, which got stoked little too much, in fact got that massage. But it not only didn't work that great for her, and she felt even worse with every minute passing. When she only closed her eyes she was thinking about him. About how he was doing those things with her. How he was using his claws. And how he touched in his original, unique way. She was missing that when laying down now, and uneasily continued letting the tiger which arrived to do his job. She felt even worse, when he touched her on a body part Victoria told her about as Alan's little fetish. She really wished him to be next to her now, and even to swap with this predator to let her feel his paws again.

But despite fact she was going through not so nice thoughts when laying those 40 minutes, she could feel how great affection this got on her now, when being after all. She felt relaxed and better in general when her some body part got stretched up and rubbed. She even spent some extra time with her therapist after he did his job. Alan did the same thing with Victoria as well, didn't he? It was hers reasoning right now, when leaving her place with him, and taking him to exclusive restaurant.

Hour and a half of it later, she got back to her villa, but being alone already. She got pretty nice time with him. Just like Alan has with Victoria. But they needed to split up, since he needed to do his things on the city. He also declared her he will be ready for action if need his help during her near concert, she got in her plans in few days. She only giggled and said she would really appreciate that. He also kissed her paw before they went away in invidual ways. Thanks to that, she felt really nice and got butterflies in tummy. She even started thinking about the guy she spent last two hours with like really funny and handsome guy at all. Thanks to all of that, Gazelle forgot about Alan completely for last 90 minutes. Until now...

As she came back, she checked if Nick woke up as well, but it seemed he still had got sweet dreams. Feeling pretty... light and happy now, prey threw herself over her bed in bedroom now. Wanting to wait until Nick get up, she turned her TV on again, to watch something interesting and make time going by faster. And since she didn't switch the channel before turning TV off earlier that day, her plasma was still set on sport channel with Alan's match transmitted on it.

"*Huh?*" She got pretty surprised, seeing that match itself stands that long. 160 minutes already. But there was a reason why it got that delayed. Important reason, and sad in some way. It turned out someone got hard landing. Really hard. It turns out there was an accident. Three animals were injured in it, and one of them pretty badly. But from the beginning:

It was already after match, but for some reasons the match itself got overran. Commentators themselves were talking about final results, like points teams got or best times on track that day, but then one of them said something. And that something might be called a begging of big grief of Gazelle. He said _'...and now we hope our best for this young animal. We only hope, that despite fact how horrible it looked, young son of this sport's fame only got bruised and all of that just ends on our fear_ ' But then second one added " _I dunno if you can call it just a bruise, Zack_...' And now the producer decided to show some action replays again. Commentators continued analyzing what happened in there, but their voices faded away from Gazelle's mind, since she seemed to be focused on watching what happened exactly. Commentators weren't exaggerating. Four animals, which got distinguishable from each others with only three things - their size itself, colors of crash helmets they were wearing and how their bikes looked like, were riding in last heat. Also two of them wore the same kevlars and other two different one. Two of those four riders looked like being from Alan's team for Gazelle, since she recognized colors she saw before. One of them got impaled his front wheel on back wheel which belonged to other one with different colors on his kevlar. Then, he fell off his bike, by forward rolling over it, and flew into hard, wooden fence with his head. The impact was this strong, that fence got bashed in. The same thing happened with his hard helmet even. This showed how fast he was riding when fell off and how hard he bashed with his head. The rider which was after him, decided to lay his bike down when saw what is going on in front of him, trying to evade it. But despite his best efforts, he couldn't do nothing more and his bike had got run into his friend's back, making him flying away from this place even further now. So two riders down. But I said three. Well, the third one was the one which got his back wheel ran over. He lost control and fell of after a while as well. The final result was two bikes destroyed, three animals on the track and destroyed fence. Two of riders got lucky, because they haven't got that injured. Even one of them got up and ran into most wounded one's direction to check his condition. The other one was still laying. And then, the replay played again, but from other camera's perspective.

"*Oh my...*" She thought as watching how one sportsman was acting like a rag doll "*What a poor soul*"

When looking at helmet, which was showing with it's design it means to be worn by animal with long muzzles, like foxes or wolves has, she didn't think for even second it's somebody she knows. Maybe Tai? He's a wolf, and he has that long muzzle which could be covered under that helmet? Wrong guess it seemed, because the one who ran toward his friend shape got _Wolfinden_ imprint on his back. And that leaves... No. Gazelle still wasn't thinking about that. But then... It turned out to be the dark truth.

As watching replay for fourth time now and seeing it from different camera's pov, Gazelle could tell the one which ended up the worst in this situation was her dear wolf she loves. As seeing his last name on his kevlar and then watching his accident again, Gazelle broke inside completely. She got even more upset, when realized she's in argue with him by now, and recalled those moments she was shoving him as he was trying to hug her. And moment she called him a murder.

' _...But despite fact how horrible it looked, let's hope, like you said, best for our wolf_ ' She started hearing those words spoken by commentator.

"Alan..." She whispered, her eyes became vitreous and tear started coming down her cheek after a while "No..." Good thing for her she was on bed now, because she would collapse on the ground if standing.

' _50-40. This is a result of today's hit of in speedway's world, between GKM and ROW. Back to studio_ ' She could hear in background, as pulled her pillow to her face and started crying in it. She spent next 20 minutes in horrible mood, just groaning for what she saw.

After those 20 minutes, minutes of fear and concerns about him, Gazelle decided to not wait any longer for anything to happen. She decided to take matters into her own paws and made first step to get her wolf back in her life and called somebody she knew is with him now - Victoria. But she didn't decide to do that only to say _pass_ in game she was playing with Alan, but she decided on that also hoping that she's going to tell her what happened exactly, and, what is even more important, what is condition he's in by now.

Feeling how her heart hurts, but not due to fact she recalled all bad things which happened to them and crying rather for what just happened, Gazelle grabbed her phone, dialed she-wolf's number and tried her best to calm herself down. At least to this level to make it possible for Victoria to hear and understand her words she was about to say.

She needed to wait on the line pretty long. She even thought about giving up after few tries, but a moment before she thought about giving up again, the call had got answered.

"Hello?" She could hear now. She was that stressed and only wanted to know something more about Alan now, that she even couldn't tell that moment collocutor on the other side got different voice than well known by Gazelle she-wolf.

"Vicky? What happened with Alan?" She asked desperately, still dropping tears and sobbing from time to time "Is he okay? Are you with him?"

"Ehh..." Girl on the other side sighed. It was a sigh of grief and despondency "It's not Victoria, it's Tawna. Vicky is in horrible mental shape now. Decided to pick up her cell, seeing who's calling. I'm assuming you saw what happened with Alan... You should know that, as his girlfriend"

"What's with him? Where is he?"

"Calm down, okay? I know it's hard situation, but take it easy..." Despite fact Tawna was a one who got enough of willingness and still haven't run on empty like her friend did, there were still some clear and easy to hear tears, combined with sobs and sniffing from time to time nose "It's hard for all of us... They took him to local hospital. They're saying he's in bad shape for that moment... It's possible that surgery gonna be necessary..."

"What's with him? How do he feel?"

"I would really like to know something more to tell you, but I just don't know... All we know is he got transported to hospital as unconscious and in horrible shape... They're even thinking he banged up his spine and skull..."

"Oh my goooood..." Gazelle growled and cried away completely.

"Listen, we can only hope for the best now. We are on the way to hospital by now. It's hard to tell if docs gonna let us even see him..."

"I wanna see him..." Said the Gazelle when only found a brief moment she wasn't sniveling.

"Huh?"

"I wanna..." She didn't finish this time, crying away completely.

"I know, I know... Ehhh. Just look - take a plane to our country. I'm gonna send you exact hospital's location in near future. I can even make some calls to pilots I know. Maybe someone is at the place and is able to pick you up soon. What you think? Private plane is better. Am I right?"

"I just wanna see Alan..." Gazelle said this sentence that unclearly, that Tawna needed a while to process her words in mind.

"Listen. Wait for me to call you soon. I guess we can figure something out"

"Okay... I'm waiting..." She groaned out.

Despite fact she knew she's going to see him soon, Gazelle got even more broken inside in a moment Tawna hung up. Having no one she can talk with now, and feeling how she can't even get up from bed to talk about it with fox, she was groaning and groaning. The Fox, which probably still had got sweet dreams. She continued gathering her mind and thoughts, when crying in a pillow with her body laying on bed.

Despite fact it shouldn't take that long for Tawna to say if one of her friends is able to pick her up or not, it took Alan's mechanic over an hour to call Gazelle back and tell her about situation. It turned out, that one of her friends is free now and offered his help, since he got in plans to fly into direction Gazelle was interested in now. Tawna told her where the pick up place is she agreed with him, and told her he's leaving in next hour. Don't thinking twice, star started packing herself up, taking in hurry things most important for her, like clothes for change. She even decided to take her black and white pyjama, knowing how Alan liked seeing her in it last time. But is she going to have opportunity to even wear it in front of him? In a hospital? Gazelle didn't know really how it's going to tide and where she's going to end up, but as packing, she took most things she can wear in hospital, normal clothes.

In a middle of preparing her things she wanted to take, she recognized she's not alone in here. The Fox was still sleeping in his room, and despite fact she didn't like this idea, she knew she needs to wake him up now. How confused he would be if found out later he's alone here now and he need to take care of her house... or even need to do things with her entire villa.

"Nicky!" Jumpy Gazelle said as opened door. She wasn't acting like that earlier. At least Nick didn't see her being that stressed "You need to wake up! Nicky, now!" She came to bed and took sheets off him.

"What's up..." He said with sleepy voice, don't even thinking about opening his sensitive for light now eyes "Hey... what you doing..." He asked, feeling after a while she get rid off his sheets from him.

"Nicky, it's really important. You need to listen me now"

"Am listening..." He whispered and sat on bed, slowly opening his eyes now.

"Look..." She started when fox started looking at her. She sat on bed as well "Alan is in hospital. I can't let him lay in this place without me beside him..."

"What happened?"

"He fell off his bike... And they're saying he's in bad shape" Tears filled up her eyes.

"Hey... Don't cry. Uhmmm... Maybe you need something from me...?" He asked innocently, seeing she's about to cry away... again.

"Definitely a hug..." She said and fell in his arms, to try calm herself down, hoping she's gonna do better entire time before she will got opportunity to hug this wolf. This wolf, she couldn't stop crying for now "You know..." She said after a while "Still need to pack myself, but... I would appreciate if gave me a ride to airport..."

"You got yourself a plane?"

"No... But Tawna's friend going to give me a fly, since he's a pilot"

"I see. Just let me dress up"

"Okay" She said and they stopped hugging each other "I will pack rest things in meanwhile"

Like Gazelle said, she prepared rest of her thing and then left her house to go to the airport with Nick. Before leaving fox in Zootopia, she told him everything he should do in absentia of her, gave in his paws all necessary keys and wished him good luck. He wished her same thing as well, also wishing her best about her relations with Alan. When the Fox only said his name as wishing her the best, Gazelle couldn't really stop thinking about the one who this names belongs to. Only thinking about how long she need to wait now, when plane she was aboard was taking off, was making her missing Alan even more now, making her convinced she never have been missing someone that hard. She didn't even expect that it's possible to miss someone that much.

 _10 hours later_

Prey, at this moment, couldn't tell she had got worse trip than this one in past, and probably not so fast until she is going to find herself in trip she would call a _worse_ than this one. Conditions themselves weren't that bad in aboard. She was just so tired mentally, waiting hours and hours to finally get out of that plane, get herself to hospital and see her love finally. But one thing was most overwhelming in all of that. And this was wondering about a fact how Alan is going to look like. It might be shocking for her to see him in probably bad shape. And also a fact she didn't know if doctors will let her to see him was making her more upset. When got out of plane and thanked Tawna's friend for taking her here, to Poland, and as soon as put her feet on the ground after that long trip, things inside her mind started mixing even more and made her head a total mayhem now. With every step closer to hospital which's location Tawna sent her, she was becoming unsure more if she gonna stand sight it's possible to see - Alan in coma, not reacting to anything.

Now, as walking through city, it was 9 a.m in here by the way, she could seen a difference between mood she got in plane and now. It seemed that walking along streets, streets full of animals, was making her more relaxed, since she got much less time for thinking about him. Even some passer-by knew who she is (actually, a lot of them knew who she really is) and decided to start even conversations with her. Every single time it ended with polite, but firmly answer - _Excuse me, I'm in a hurry to hospital._

After some more time of taking a walk in hospital's direction, and after getting rid off curious animals, Gazelle finally reached her destination. When only crossed door in main entrance of hospital, she started feeling she made a good decision, that finally broke the silence and decided to see Alan now, no matter what. Despite fact she still felt broken inside and her heart was sore, she didn't let anyone tell she's in bad mental shape now. She was doing it great, but soon something will happen. Something, that's gonna make her don't care about the other's opinion and will let herself to cry away completely in this hospital. Due to one flowers...

Wanting to see Alan as soon as possible now and don't knowing where to go at the same time, Gazelle hit to information and asked working in it now animal if she can't help her. It was a white, female, old lady bunny with glasses on her nose. She seemed to be not young. The one could even say - she was in hers dotage. Despite fact she was from Poland, bunny had no problems to speak English smoothly. When Gazelle asked for some informations about her love, mentioned his name and heard an answer, she didn't get better on her mind and heart at all.

"Alan May..." Said the white bunny when heard who great star is after "Just give me a minute. Okay, I checked. He stays in third floor now, in ICU section. It should be... Let me make sure..." Bunny with glasses said, taking closer look to monitor she got on her desk "Yes... It's room... Hospital room 115. He should be resting in here. But I'm not sure if it's possible to see him now"

"Then, can you tell me what happened to him? Is he going to be okay? He broke some bones?"

"Miss, I wish I could tell you those things, since I see you are caring about him, but it's impossible. I can't say anything more, especially since he's a sportsman. You need to ask doctor himself, miss"

"Okay..." Blue with what she heard now, star said and then made her way to room the Bunny mentioned "Thank you..." She said as walking away.

115... Gazelle knew this number. For sure. She started thinking about this number now, as walking through halls and looking for rooms and floors' marks on walls. And when realized and recognized with what this number is connected, she got even more upset. Alan's tattoo and his father's death. The second mentioned especially, since she called him a murder when was pissed off. She felt it's only her fault that Alan left her villa that day and they didn't see each other. And what's worse, he got that accident now. She felt really, really bad. And felt even worse when saw the information hanging on door, when reached the one with mark 115 right above it. Visiting hours: 15-21 o'clock. It was written in different language than English obviously, but looking at hours Gazelle clearly know what they means. Despite fact she felt her love is inside, star needed to wait.

She had got a lot of time by now. Despite fact she could spend this time on maybe looking around and asking doctors if they know where is the one which is taking care of Alan, prey sat in front of these doors she really wished to pass now... and was waiting. Now, when being alone in the hall and had some time she could spend alone, far away from other's sights, Gazelle broke up inside as thinking about Alan and looking at number of room he was laying in. She cried away again. Not that hard though. She was groaning quietly and sobbing even quieter. But lucky for her and her eyes, someone came after some time. Someone, she would never expect.

"Excuse me, miss...?" She heard innocent voice, which sounded like belongs to a puppy. And it belonged in fact, as Gazelle could tell as stopped covering her face with paws. It was young lion puppy. He was dressed pretty normally, wearing clothes typical for kids in his age. But the most interesting thing was in his paws. He was holding bunch of white tulips "Something happened?" Little lion asked.

"Nothing really, lionet..." She said, drying her tears and smiling.

"So why you crying?" Little kid seemed to be curious and investigative.

"You know, I'm just missing someone... Someone, who's in this room..." She said and pointed at doors.

"You wanted to see Alan as well?"

"Huh? As well? You..." Gazelle had problems to continue, since she didn't know what to say, but kid continued when seeing that.

"He did a lot of good things for me. Especially I loved this event we got in our town thanks to him. He's my favorite rider" This enlighten Gazelle. He surly is a kid Alan was talking about. Little lion, with neoplastic disease which loves wolf and his team. Gazelle got really moved not only due to fact he's with her here now, but also due to fact he came here with flowers and wanted to see Alan as well. But, you may ask now, why the hell is he talking in English? Answer is simple. His mother is from Poland, but father from America - just like in Alan's case. But how he could now she's talking in English and said _excuse me, miss_ instead of saying something in polish? Well, he know who Gazelle is and got a feeling she's probably not talking in polish. He's clever boy, trust me.

"Where is your mother, puppy?" She asked, grabbed him, lifted up and sat on her knees.

"She's waiting for me on the first floor. She's a friend with this lady bunny" Kid probably had on mind receptionist Gazelle met earlier.

"And what are you doing here, then?"

"I was looking for someone who can give him those flowers... I need to leave soon, since need to go to my preschool. Do you know someone I can give flowers? And be sure he's going to hand them to Alan? This is really important for me. I told mama to buy those flowers, and take me to here... I wanted to gave them to Alan" Gazelle really appreciated how little kid was acting, how his voice sounded. And most important - the fact he's here and wants to see his favorite rider.

"You know, babe... Since I'm gonna see him today... I can take these and give them to him.

"Thank you, miss. I would really love to give them you"

"Sure, kid..." She said and grabbed flowers he handed her "What a beautiful tulips... And this color... Like his fur" She said and inhaled now "And that smell, even... They are beautiful"

"You know miss, why mama bought them in white color?"

"Why?"

"Because white tulips, as she told me, are symbol of forgiveness, clarity and innocence. She said it's perfect color for him, since he's that great and nice guy, and only is doing great things... You know, miss. I think I have to go. Please tell him I'm missing him" He said, jumped off her and was about to left her here alone, with flowers in paws "Goodbye" He added.

"Goodbye..." She answered.

Now, as looking at those flowers, she still got in her head words the Kid said about them. What they means. Those words and means made Gazelle really upset now. The things which were hiding under meaning of white tulips were to hurtful for her in this situation. And how kid was talking about Alan as a good guy, which has nothing on his conscience. Gazelle became convinced he's really innocent and poor wolf, and he doesn't deserve all of things he met with to this moment. His mother and father's death, the argue they got recently and this accident... She almost cried away again at this moment, and when only thought about how she treated him... Her eyes became fountains.


	50. White Tulips - Part II

_**Chapter 50: White Tulips - Part II**_

Inconspicuous flowers Gazelle received from little lion and have been holding them in paws seemed to not only moved her into bad mood, but also made already long minutes passing even longer. She could tell now she has been waiting for ages, despite fact only 20 minutes passed. Crying alone wasn't a good thing for her now, since she felt Alan is so close her, but couldn't reach him at the same time. She felt really tired mentally, also feeling how she's pumped off from her physical energy as well. A sleep she got in plane while being on her way to this hospital wasn't the highest quality. This, plus fact how uncomfortable it was for her to cry while sitting and having bunch of white flowers in paws, made her wished to go away somewhere now, have a good sleep and then come back here, knowing it's finally a hour she's allowed to see Alan. And soon enough, she will find a great salvation for all of that. She was about to meet someone. Someone she knew, and maybe someone who knows something more than her.

As sitting on her place still, don't crying but only having wet cheeks and tears in eyes already, Gazelle heard someone is walking towards her. She didn't wait long and decided to check who it it when only heard first footsteps. She saw a face she knew already. A bandcioot's face.

"Thank god, Gazelle!" She said when being in the distance, seeing star waiting there "Why you don't picking up your phone?"

"What...?" Surprised a little with this question prey answered. Or rather asked "It can't be" She said as pulling her phone out of her purse.

"I've been trying to see if you landed and if got yourself to hospital without any problems" She sat next to her now.

"I see... Oh my" Gazelle got surprised, seeing she had got around twenty-two calls which bounced from her "I... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Tawna saw Alan's girlfriend is not in good shape.

"I was just too focused on... on thinking about him..." Gazelle cried away now. She didn't even give Tawna a free moment to ask about flowers the badnicoot was interested in now. But seeing how she's dropping tears, mechanic girl decided to get down to business. Business, due to which she got here and due to which she wanted to talk with her friend's girlfriend.

"Umm... Gazelle..." Tawna grabbed her shoulder now "I see it's hard for you... I can't look at how you suffering like that. And I'm sure Alan couldn't as well. You going with me"

"Where...?" Prey with wet cheeks and sniffing nose asked, don't knowing what she means.

"You aren't going to wait here for the zero hour... I wanna you to go with me to Alan's place. Victoria is waiting up there. And she really wants to see you"

"Okay..." Gazelle said and sniffed "Give me a sec..." She pulled wipes out of her purse and started wiping her eyes.

"Let me help you" Tawna grabbed her purse now and threw it over her shoulder. She wanted to make Gazelle easier walk as leaving hospital. When got her purse on her, she also grabbed her baggage she got... and was ready to leave even already. But Gazelle wasn't. She still have been sitting on her seat, trying to get rid off her tears her eyes were filled with. Maybe bandicoot didn't want to collect flowers from star as well, but even if she wanted, Gazelle wouldn't let her really. She felt like she's responsive for them, and, unlike before, she felt slightly better as holding them now, believing those are a good symbol of her relations with Alan. Maybe relations themselves weren't perfect in last days, but white color was symbolizing a new, fresh start for them. She only wanted to keep this meaning of them in mind, and stuck to it. As girl Gazelle was jealous of some time ago said, she took her all things she brought with herself and packed them inside her car, to then took visitor to Alan's place.

Alan's place, like it got called by Tawna, wasn't that far away from hospital itself. Ten minutes of watching the town behind car's windows. But how great minutes. Town wasn't really fancy and unusual, like Zootopia is. The part of city she was getting through looked classy and oldly. But in positive context of that meaning. Despite fact some buildings looked like coming from even dozen of decades ago, everything was kept in order and was composing nicely with rest of things. It didn't took that long for her to realize, that entire town isn't exactly like that, kept in old style. And she was surprised when saw another part of town, which looked like being much younger, cause she expected rest of it to look that old. I'm saying it looked for more modern in part they were now, but still it was nothing that much when compared to city Gazelle loves the most.

Gazelle expected to see some kind of a small house now, when Tawna was pulling over after leaving main street, keeping in mind she's about to see _Alan's house_. But it wasn't wolf's house in fact. It was this common house Alan told her about one day. Not only her dear wolf lived here, when wasn't in Zootopia with his love, but also his rest of friends he was racing with. In their cases situation with their homes was pretty much the same as in Alan's - they were living somewhere else, sometimes really far away. Common house they got there was a good idea for them, then. It was perfect for things like integration or parties even. The house itself looked for big, and it was easy to tell it's meant to be inhabited by 10 animals. Or even more.

So, it was possible for Gazelle now to see Tai or Antonio again as well, but due to fact she knew Victoria wants to talk with her, she only wanted to see she-wolf at this moment. When bandicoot which was carrying prey's things showed her the entrance and came in with her, prey instantly stopped being that attached to flowers she got in paws when saw Victoria finally. She put them away, on the table, and made her way to white predator. Predator, which seemed to be even in bigger grief, since her twist on face was showing that.

"Gazelle!" Cried out she-wolf said, seeing Gazelle arrived. She almost rushed at her "Mmm..." She mewed when hugged to her and sniffed her nose "Finally there..."

There was some mysterious feelings star got now. With white animal hugged to her, Gazelle seemed to feel the same. Even with a fact, that Victoria was a main factor and reason of their argue. It was fair easy to say she's enjoying that in the same way, or even better. Now, when standing still and hugging to each other in a middle of main room, Victoria dragged star to one of the rooms out there. She wanted to get some privacy, while talking about things she wanted to say now. And Gazelle wanted some privacy as well, even if she wanted to talk with Alan's friend about something different. Something, that doesn't really need privacy at all.

As she came in, having her paw pulled by Victoria, Gazelle could clearly see what this room meant to be. Or rather who is living in this one. Posters, phone she saw earlier laying on desk, tore up and scrapped kevlar hanging on the door with that name on it's back. Even some photos standing there in frames. She was sure it's a place which belongs to Alan. It was really messy now. This kevlar hanging on the door, messed up sheets on his bed plus some soiled tissues scaterred all around it. Probably Victoria is having bad times now, and she's crying more than she's drinking. But this mess wasn't a problem for her, and, just like Victoria, she didn't mind this fact.

Now, Victoria grabbed prey's arms and sat on bed. Gazelle did the same, due to being pulled by her. Now, when got a brief moment to see her face, star could easily say how horrible she looked. Red eyes she had due to her tears, completely untamed hair, eyelids which seemed to be really heavy and dark circles under her eyes. Eyes, with which she got problems to keep them opened, and was keeping them almost half-closed. She looked just horrible, especially when Gazelle compared this face to face she usually has. Beam, hair, and eyes. All of that, when changed, seemed to make Victoria looking like someone completely different. There was no no. Victoria was in big grief for now.

"Oh my..." Sad prey said, seeing Victoria looks even worse than her now. She grabbed her muzzle to see what's going on on her face exactly more easily "What happened to you?"

"Heh... Muzzle always tell you..." She smiled a little and wiped her tears "I couldn't sleep last night. Alan is in hospital... And that's one thing. But there is something worse...!" She groaned out.

"What is it? You know you can tell me that"

"It's... It's you, Gelle..." She said and started crying harder.

"What? Wha... What you saying? What y-you mean?" She get pretty surprised, hearing she's probably a main reason Victoria is dropping tears for.

"Alan've told me..." She tried her best to continue, but she felt that helpless, that needed to hug to Gazelle and just let herself to cry things she wanted to cry out.

"Told you what?" Waiting for her to calm down prey asked.

"He... He told me a reason he left Zootopia that soon... He said the real truth..." Gazelle was scared a little now, feeling he told Victoria how she described him back in that day. She felt even worse, when only thought, that maybe Victoria will tell her some bad things due to that. But fortunately for her, she didn't mean anything with terms Gazelle called Alan with "He told me you saw us kissing... I'm so sorry Gelle, I don't know what I've been thinking..." She started crying even harder, but continued "It's my fault... My fault you are not together now, and my fault he... he ended up that badly and now is in hospital" Her words were mixed with her sobs that much, that it forced Gazelle to really pay attention to what she's saying in order to understand it.

"Woah, woah... What you saying? It's your fault he's in coma? How? It's impossible! What you saying, dummy?"

"Look... He become really, really upset when he left your home. You can't imagine how he have been crying for you... When I met him there, he told me everything and started blaming himself about how it ended. He's convinced he fucked up badly... And he doesn't deserving you... I felt really bad... And harder it hurt me when heard from him it's all over..."

"All over? We didn't split up! And we never will!"

"But he didn't say that... He said it's over, because you deserve someone better... Gelle! He really loves you! If really love him, you can't just let him go away now!"

"Of course I love him! I won't let him, don't worry about it..."

"Maybe it looks like he gave up, because he left Zootopia earlier..." Now Victoria wanted to explain Alan's behavior, trying to show her he still loves her "...but really regrets that. He regret argue that happened between you two. When sitting here yesterday, he told me he fucked up with you... And he's going to never forgive himself what he did. And worst of all... He's really saying it's all over now"

"You... He said he doesn't love me anymore...?"

"No! Nothing like that! He loves you more than you can imagine! He's just thinking, that you don't..."

"Absolute nonsense! Who told you that? Of course I love him! From where he get that idea?"

"I dunno... I told him you surely love him as well... But he only said that it's impossible for someone to still love an animal, which made that horrible mistake... And he said he don't want to hurt you anymore... And he is sure he will, if don't leave you and let you find another partner"

"He hurts me already, saying I should find someone else... I don't wanna anyone else!"

"That's what I told him! Gazelle! I'm so glad you decided to come here! Save this relations! You two are just meant to be together!"

"I know that... We will leave this hospital together, holding our hands! I promise you that!"

"If leave at all..."

"What?! Of course he's gonna be okay and leave soon! He has to!"

"I know, but... It's my fault..." She groaned out and started crying again.

"What you saying? Why?"

"He told me he wants to do the best on match which was coming... He told me he wants to prove himself he's someone more than a murder... I don't know why he was keep saying something about being murder... But no matter. He told me that maybe messed up with his relations he has with you and wants to show himself he's at least a good rider. He was doing really well, being unbeatable entire match. But when last heat came... He wanted to won this one as well... He was that hot on getting max points, that he... He ended up in this accident... I... That's my fault... I shouldn't convince him that day to make out with me in order to make me happier... If not me, you wouldn't have that argument with him, and he wouldn't be that determinate to show everyone he's feeling good on bike and he's not a murder... It's all my fault..." Now she couldn't help herself and hugged to Gazelle, becoming speechless for next minutes, only crying quietly now.

Gazelle felt really bad when heard he became less careful on track to only prove himself he's someone more than a murder. Someone more, than a one which's term Gazelle called him. It was too much for Gazelle, because she felt she's responsible for where he is now in some way as well. She cried away now, and stayed in Victoria's wraps, putting hers around her at the same time.

After some minutes of this girls' sitting in each other's arms, Tawna knocked the door and came in. She brought there flowers Gazelle received earlier. It seemed, that badnicoot took care of them and gave them some water, as she brought them here in lucent wase with cold water on bottom of it.

"What's up girls? I'm not interrupting?" She said as came in and put wase with white flowers on Alan's desk.

"Wow, who brought them here?" Victoria asked as saw what Tawna is carrying "They are so beautiful"

"Huh? Gazelle brought them here"

"Really? You bought him a flowers?"

"Not really... In hospital, I met this lion pup Alan mentioned me ealier... He handed me these..."

"Max showed up? Awww! You met this little cuttie?" Still hugged to her she-wolf asked.

"Yeah... He told me he want someone to hand them to Alan..."

"That's so nice of him..." Tawna added "You know, you two looks so horrible now. Especially you, Vicky. You looks like didn't sleep for days... Maybe it's a good idea for you two to go sleep now? We still need to wait for visiting hours before we can see Alan, right?"

"I think you're right..."

"That's right Vicky. Take a shower and then go sleep. This will work for sure" Tawna seemed to worry about she-wolf a little "And about you, Gazelle... You can doze off if want to as well"

"You know... I won't complain if get a spot for myself..."

"Okkie-dokkie. You can sleep there, then. Give me a moment, I will bring your things here"

"Thank you"

And as bandicoot said she did, bringing Gazelle's all stuff she got in her car and let her to have some dreams now, before going together to pay Alan a visit, even if he was in coma.

"Okay, Gazelle" Tawna said as brought her things to this room "We not taking your time anymore. Take a great nap, and then we will go to hospital together. Okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, girls"

"Don't need to say anything. Just take your time. C'mon, Vicky" Bandicoot said, put her arm around her neck over her shoulders and escorted her to her room. She saw she needs to do such things, since girls seemed to be hardly overwhelmed with whole situation.

Maybe it meant to be a nap, but Gazelle, knowing she's about to lay down on bed to rest a little, decided to open her baggage and pull her pyjama out of it. Then, she jumped in her black and white clothes fast, and laid herself down on his bed.

As throwing sheets over her and laying her head down on his pillow, Gazelle instantly felt relaxed and had got feeling of relief. Not only because she could finally rest in laying position. She found something that directly made it's way to her mind and even heart. Something she knew. And that is Alan's scent. His sheets and pillow were smelling like him and his fur. Scent all over her, plus how relaxing it was to finally rest, made Gazelle dropped off completely in a matter of minute or two. She fall asleep, holding her tiny pink nose stuck to part of sheet she got almost under her chin.

It was definitely a great sleep for prey. She could not only feel how great it feels to go dreaming while being tucked with his scent, but also she reminded herself how great it feels to finally take a rest after long time of don't having opportunity to even think about sleeping. She usually had got that feeling after concerts, when couldn't rest until morning of next day.

When woke up and started stretching herself, Gazelle could see how beautiful white flowers on the desk are presenting themselves. Grand and imposing. This view recognized her Alan. And things about him. She was thinking about him like about someone wonderful and magnanimous now. So, the bigger the needle of grief which stabbed her heart was, when only thought about terms she used to describe him days ago. She instantly felt she really wish the time to finally be closer to midnight than 2 o'clock, but further than 9 o'clock. It was almost 7 p.m. already. And now timing got insane, because Tawna entered Alan's room now, knocking door moment before.

"Gazelle...? Gazelle" She asked as her head started sticking out of door "Aww... How you slept?" She mewed as seeing Gazelle is yawing and made her way to bed prey was laying on.

"This sleep was what I needed... Really"

"Heh! You even pulled on your sleep clothes?" She asked and giggled.

"Yeah... Why not?"

"I don't know why not. Need to change them, tho"

"Why?"

"Why? Because you don't going to hospital like that! Dummy"

"So... We going together?" Gazelle started throwing sheets away from her.

"Not really... I was I hospital already. I saw him. And I don't know if this is a good idea for you to see him now..."

"Something is wrong?"

"No. But... It hurts me, when I'm looking at him in this situation"

"I don't care if it's gonna hurt or not. I'm gonna see him, no matter what"

"I see... I'm gonna wake up Vicky, and tell her to get ready as well"

"She's sleeping still?"

"You both slept soo long"

"Long? What time is it"

"Five minutes before seven"

"Whaaaat?!" She got surprised "Why you didn't wake us up?!"

"You both were sleeping sooo cute... And sweet. I just couldn't"

"But... I thought you know I wanted to go as soon as possible... Well, tell Vicky it's time for us to go. Just giveeme five minutes"

Gazelle pulled on her fresh clothes she brought with her here, and didn't wait to join Tawna in main room to wait together with her for Victoria, which still seemed to be out of reality, in dreaming land. Five minutes later, everyone was in Tawna's car, and were on their way to see Alan. Gazelle got more stimulated, knowing she's about to see Alan and how exactly he's doing. She was also hoping to finally get some more in formations about his health state. Maybe they gonna meet a doctor? Because Tawna didn't last time she was in hospital. She could only see Alan in his room and could come in, as doors were opened.

The thing which had the biggest impact on Gazelle's thoughts was a fact that it's already after 7 p.m. She kept in mind visiting hours she saw hanging on doors. There was less than two hours left for her today.

Gazelle's heart's pounds rate was getting higher and higher with every more step she made in hospital toward Alan's room. Knowing that she's finally going to see him in a moment made her forget about anything else. Even fact she soon got concert in Zootopia in her plans.

As making their way to ICU section and room Alan is laying in, girls could meet one of the doctors in hallway, pretty close to door number 115. It was a zebra with glasses on his nose, dressed in white, doctor's clothes, with stethoscope hanging on his neck. Preys and predator thought he might be the one who's responsible for Alan. And it was a good guess.

"Excuse me, sir" Victoria seemed to be the most bravest from entire three, and decided to ask animal stripped in white and black colors.

"Yes, miss?"

"We are here to see Alan... Our deer friend. Maybe you know where we can find his doc?"

"So... Here I am. I'm taking care of this rider"

"We want to know... We all are worried about him..."

"That's understandable, but unless you aren't his family members, I can't tell you that much"

"I'm his sister" Victoria said and pointed at Gazelle now "...and she's his fiancée"

"Oh, really? Wow, I didn't know he's that... never mind, I'm sorry. I'm assuming that all of you ladies had seen this accident. We were ready to see something worse to be honest, when he got brought there. But's it's not that colorful situation, though"

"Is he going to be ok? How long he will stay in coma?" Gazelle asked.

"Coma? I wouldn't use this term to call this issue. He's in induced coma, rather than a normal, typical one"

"What does it mean?"

"We are the ones who made him fall into this coma" Said the Zebra and took off his glasses "We turned off some parts of his brain to let it regenerate itself. It's the safest way for now"

"But why he need to be in this coma?"

"When falling, and hitting fence with his head, two intracerebral haematoma appeared. You know, two... let's say _balls_ of blood located inside his brain, under his skull. A foam coming from his muzzle after hitting his head hardly, and post-traumatic epilepsy he got was showing that. And we checked, did x-ray. It turned out to be truth"

"Oh my God..."

"But we shouldn't worry. They are not that big, and we need to remember. Brain can handle small ones itself and soak them up easily. Surgery might be only bigger risk in this case. We turned off Mr. Alan's brain to let it focus on soaking them up. It's a brain of young, healthy wolf. It's only a matter of time they disappear. Until they don't, he will be kept in our coma. It's also possible that he had a concussion, but this coma is good for him in both cases"

"How about... something else? I mean, is there something more we should be afraid of?"

"If you mean some rest of his body parts... Yes. When his friend's bike rammed down his back, base of his tail and bottom part of his back got injured. We put back brace on him, and stabilized his bottom part of tail. While his spine haven't got hit that hard, most force of it's impact took his tail"

"So... He broke it?" Tawna asked.

"Yes. I thought you saw it lady, since you already were here and saw him"

"Holy God... Where?"

"Exactly? On it's base. But this is the easiest case. Broken tails set themselves more easily if closer to it's base. We stabilized bottom of it, and laid him down on his side to make sure he's not resting on his tail"

"When he will wake up...?" Gazelle asked sadly, hearing those all things about him.

"It's hard to say something more today, miss. It's possible his brain get better tomorrow, or next week. We can't really know. For now, he need to stay in ICU"

"Thank you, doctor"

"If need my help, I will be in my office" Said the Zebra and disappeared after a while of walking into direction the girls came from. Now, Gazelle and Tawna could hear some sobs.

"Victoria?" Girls asked and made their way to she-wolf.

"I just... I just got this accident in front of my eyes again now... How he's was twitching... And this foam from muzzle..." She started crying now, showing Gazelle she's also free to drop some tears this moment. And she did in fact, making her cheeks wet a little. She hugged to she-wolf now, feeling she won't get punishment for that and she will welcome her hug with open arms as well.

"You know, girls" Bandicoot which was watching this standing behind them a little said. She started convincing them they shouldn't cry in hall right now like that, when they have less than fifteen steps to Alan "I guess you shouldn't be here, and already go to see our dear wolf..."

"She's right, Gelle" Said the Vicky and grabbed prey's paw "Let's go already"

Gazelle got a feeling her heart will explode in a moment, when Victoria was dragging her to room. To room, which sound of working heart monitor was coming from. When crossed the door, she also could hear respirator. Her heart already feel it's too much. And then, Victoria pulled her inside completely, letting her to see bed and laying Alan on it with all apparatus connected to him.

White wolf was laying on his side, facing his back into door and girl's direction. He was dressed in white shirt and got snow white sheet thrown over his body, making it visible only from it's chest level and above. In first moment, Gazelle got a feeling it's good thing for her that she can't see his broken tail now, feeling it's already too much for her.

"Alan..." Victoria whispered and let Gazelle's paw go "What the best have you done?" She asked and made her way to the other side of bed to see his face. Then, when was looking at his face, twist of sadness and grief appeared on her face, and tears started coming from her eyes "You silly..." She said as taking a seat on one of small seats on some wheels for visitors. She dropped her head with forehead on bed Alan was laying on, putting her one paw on his neck gently. Gazelle wasn't pleased when seeing how hard for Victoria it is. She started feeling she's going to experience those first moments even worse than her. But despite those all things she got in her mind at this moment, she made her way to second seat, next to Victoria.

Pop star got really downed, when saw Alan from this perspective. She saw front of wolf laying like a rag doll, with his eyes closed and with some kind of a long face on his muzzle. On muzzle, which had got respirator's mask on end of it. A mask was necessary for him to don't die at this moment. And this is what made Gazelle even more upset and worried. When only realized that he's laying like someone who's almost dead even, she felt in one moment what Victoria could possibly feel as well. Her eyes filled up with water, and she felt how she need to rest her body on something, because she might fall over and collapse on the ground if didn't sit "Wolfie..." She said and sniffed her nose as looking at his face.

It would be naughty for Gazelle to barge she-wolf now to take her position closer to his face. She knew she's experiencing the same, bad things like she does now. But fortunately for prey, there was a body part she could grab him on and feel relief due to that. And that was his hand. Since he got his left arm over sheet, not under it, Gazelle grabbed his paw and moved it closer to bed's edge she got in front of her. It caused Alan's arm slid down on him a little. Gazelle grabbed his paw in her both hands and put her forehead on them to start sobbing a little moments later. She was feeling so right, feeling his fur is touching her body, and feeling his fingers between hers.

As holding his paw and sniffing her nose a little from time to time, wolf's girlfriend with broken heart could even smell his scent. She really focused senses she got on her paws and her muzzle, nose and forehead resting on his paw, forgetting completely for now about world around her. Even better she felt when touched fur on top of his hand with her tiny nose. His fur was nothing less fluffy than she was imagining when falling asleep in his sheets. This pure smell and pure fur touching her nose, and fact she could hold Alan's hand. She felt so right to this level that even shudder rushed her body.

Girls were really taking her time, and didn't bother themselves to even think they have less than hundred minutes now to enjoy Alan's presence next to them the best before coming back here tomorrow. Tawna didn't even came in to Alan's room, since she saw how horrible rest of the girls are doing. She saw him earlier as well, and felt it would be better if let them be alone with him now. She came back to home, feeling how it hurts her as well and how she can't look at her friend in this shape. She knew both Gazelle and Victoria wouldn't really like to leave hospital before visiting hours are over.

Some time later, when both girls cried good and had no problems to sit normally on their chairs and could finally talk with each other without their words getting interrupted by some sobs, Victoria started.

"Ehhh... You see, Allie... How big dummy you are... You got yourself friend and girlfriend... And both of them are suffering now, because of your fire and love to your sport..." She was talking to him like he was listening to all of that "I told you to don't get too excited... And now you see I was right... Dumb wolf... Look what have you done. Look how me and Gelle are suffering. Yes. She's here with me now... Even Max came here, you know..." Now Victoria looked at Gazelle "By the way... Where are those flowers he brought? Gazelle?"

"I forgot to take them..." Prey said with embarrassment in her voice.

"No matter... Gelle will bring you them tomorrow, I guess..." In this moment, Victoria's mood changed instantly. She changed the animal which meant to listen her words now, and turned her body to Gazelle, still holding her paw on predator's neck.

"You know, Gelle..." She started after a while of silence, having her voice whispered "I really like Alan... I almost love him. But as a friend. I'm glad he found someone like you. You can't even imagine how happy he was when told me with smile on his face that he's your partner already. When he's happy, he likes to howl a little. But quietly in most of times. And he did the same that day... The day you became a couple and I started kissing with him, even despite I knew you are together... I'm so sorry... I don't want to break your relations... You deserve him, and he deserves you... He's golden boy..."

"I know it..." Gazelle hugged her now, feeling it's too much for her at this moment. All things Victoria was talking about were facts. Facts, which Gazelle became to know and understand this moment. He means to be hers, and she's also there to be his. When hugging to she-wolf with fur pretty similar to this one on her wolf's skin, and as looking at his face laying on pillow without any expressions on it's muzzle, Gazelle only got more downed now, and wished to go back in time now. Go back, to prevent those all things from happening. But there was no way.

As sitting above Alan in silence for great hour now, listening to how his heart is beating (or rather heartbeat sensor is working) and hearing how respirator is forcing oxygen to his nose, girls started feeling how fast time really is. It seemed it's too fast. Way too fast. And since it was evening already, and Victoria which didn't eat anything since yesterday was dreaming about food, she-wolf's tummy started grumbling. She needed something to eat now, and she knew perfect place for it.

"Heh..." White furred animal with twist of exhaustion laughed a little, when her rumbling tummy showed everyone around it's empty "Guess need to eat something... Didn't do so since he got that accident..."

"Are you serious? That's soo bad! You need to eat something, now! Maybe we should go somewhere, like... I don't know, maybe shop or back home even?"

"No... It's okay. There is delicious sub on the first floor. I ate there few times before, they are sooo good! Maybe wanna go with me? I think you would like to eat as well... And a walk will do good to you I guess"

"No! I'm fine! I can stay here with him for sure!" Feeling there is going to be an opportunity for her to be alone with Alan now Gazelle said, don't thinking twice.

"You sure? Maybe I will bring you one as well?"

"If this won't be a problem..."

"It won't! I will be back soon, then"

"Don't hurry!" Gazelle said as she-wolf was walking away from room to eat some subs. When Gazelle came back with her sight to Alan, she could feel it's better for her now to be alone with wolf in room. Not because she didn't like Victoria, but because she felt free to say some things now "She..." She sat closer to his head, putting her paw on his now "She told me you were upset..." She started stroking his white hand with inside part of her thumb "I was too... This isn't how I expected first days of our couple relation... There are so many things we need to do still... Oh yeah..." Now she leaned her head across his, putting her muzzle under his ear a little, making sure every word she's about to say is going directly to his ear "I... I love you Alan... I'm waiting for you there... And will wait until you wake up... To then finally be with you again... To become a couple like before... Even if you get paralyzed because of this spine... But don't... Just don't wolfie..." She said, kissed his ear in it's inside part and put her muzzle on his neck, letting it to rest on his fur and burrow in it.


	51. White Tulips - Part III

_**Chapter 51: White Tulips - Part III**_

Since hour wasn't that young already, and since she could spend some time alone with Alan, whispering to his ear, Gazelle didn't even realised she got only few minutes more to stay here today. Every next minute, despite being minute of bigger relief and some kind of solace, was getting faster and faster, making Gazelle wish the time to stop even. Even if this would end with waiting for him to wake up longer. She wanted to spend this first hours the best, and as long as possible.

Gazelle continued rubbing Alan's cheek with top part of her hand, after whispering some nice things to his ear she was rubbing with her second paw moments ago. Now, however, she was using the same paw to shore her head up. She got the same expressions on her face as Alan this moment. Same, empty, sad expressions. Just looking at him was making her upset. Even despite fact she found some relief in her rubs and sniffs she was giving to him and his fur in last hour. It was really hurtful for her not only to watch, but also to think that he probably couldn't hear her voice now. Hear voice, which was speaking out loud only good things about him and their relationships, and was trying to convince out cold wolf she's really sorry for not only what happened with him on track, but also how she treated him before. Even if Alan did something bad as well. She's ready to forget about every bad thing they needed to fight with together. Or rather alone, while being separated from each other. Only to see his smile again. Only to kiss with him, go sleep together.

It took Victoria fairly long time to rejoin Alan and sitting above him in room. She came back only 15 minutes before 9 p.m. As she said and promised before leaving, she brought some delicious subs for Gazelle as well.

"How you doing?" Asked she-wolf as coming in, holding still hot subs in her paws "Feel better?"

"Not really... But at least I can touch him and stroke this fur"

"As you requested, there you go" Now predator handed her packed sandwiches "You gonna love them!"

"Thanks. But I think I will eat them at home..."

"As you like" Now she sat next to Gazelle and started looking at Alan's face. Prey did the same thing after a while "You know..." Alan's therapist started after a while and sighed, playing with his paw at the same time "I... I'm really glad you are there... Alan would be too..."

"And I'm glad you saying he still loves me..."

"Huh? You thought it might be different? Maybe we did that thing together... but he loves you!"

"I know, I know... I'm just... I just don't like the way I told him to leave me alone..."

"You were just pissed off, and that's understandable"

"But... I said too much..."

"And you think he doesn't love you anymore? You can't even imagine how he does. I never saw a male in that deep love with female. Mistakes are made, but you both can give each other another chance. Especially since you love him so much, and he loves you even more"

"What? Nonsense! I love him much more! I love him to death even!"

"Heh... That's what he was saying yesterday when I told him you love him much more... He just made a mistake... He's so silly sometimes, but... He's a boy with gold, sensitive heart which needed to enforce way too much in past..."

"Yeah... Way too much" Gazelle only repeated, recognizing herself at the same time how he got called by her. She decided to spend last minutes in silence now, feeling how bad she still feels about him and how the time she could spent here today is about to run out soon.

After last minutes of stroking his cheek, Tawna arrived for Gazelle and Victoria and took them into their common house. When entered Alan's room she slept in earlier today, she could feel how pumped out of her energy she is. Not only physical, but also mental. She already started missing Alan again and wished she could have spent some more time with him. She still had things she wanted to tell him, but there was always a reason for which Gazelle couldn't find outlet to her thoughts she got and wanted to share with Alan. One time she was unsatisfied because of fact she just could find a time to tell him and preferred just stroking him rather saying hard. Sometimes even hurtful for her, words. The other time the fault and reason of this bad feeling was a fact she needed to be with Alan not alone. Victoria's presence was keep stopping Gazelle from saying some things effectively. Even a time window she get while she left to get subs for them wasn't enough for prey to say few things. But there was another reason. The most important one in fact. And that is a fact she knew Alan probably can't hear those all things she's whispering to his ear. This idea was making Gazelle upset sometimes to this level, that once she even stopped whispering some things to his ear while being in middle of that because she only thought: ' _You probably can't hear that anyway, wolfie..._ '. She made her way to bathroom to take a shower in mood of sadness and depression, shuffling her feet on her way to it.

When entered Alan's room again, Gazelle's attention got pinned by tulips standing in the vase on the desk. She almost forgot about them since last time Victoria asked her about them. They were looking so beautiful. And prey wanted to keep them in this condition. She pulled them out of vase and changed water inside it for fresh and cold water, knowing this will work with them nicely. When did that, prey hopped on bed and threw sheets over her. It seemed that night which was coming will turn out to be cold and chilly. Gazelle could feel it when she started taking shower already. Due to that, when she only jumped inside Alan's sheets, she didn't even think about leaving this nice and warm bed, which smelt with lovely scent she knows well. Even if it was still pretty young hour, and didn't want to sleep at all that much.

Don't having better ideas for what she could possibly start doing to fall asleep faster, Gazelle grabbed Alan's phone. But obviously, she needed to enter code to have something more with it than just watching it's wallpaper. Speaking of it... When Gazelle saw what's figuring on Alan phone's screen when trying to unlock it, she insatntly felt warm inside and happier in some way. Somebody took their picture it seemed, because she could see a moment she was kissing with Alan. It's obviously a photo Tai took, when they were making out in front of him and his friend. Small smile on her face appeared as looking at it. Despite fact she felt great already, she was keep trying to unlock his phone. Maybe she shouldn't, but she still was.

She have been trying a lot of combinations she saw earlier. Alan never told her his real code, and she never asked himself as well. After waiting some minutes of a cool down time after typing in wrong codes too many times, Gazelle decided to give up with that. She preferred now to just watch this photo he got set as a wallpaper.

But let's be honest. Looking at just a picture Alan got set as wallpaper wasn't really impulsive in the long run. Couldn't do this with his phone, Gazelle unclocked hers and wanted to look for something maybe interesting. As checking Facebook, at one moment she saw a picture Alan got on his phone as a post. Somebody shared it. It was author of photo itself. There was also short description over it: _Days earlier something like that happened... We are with you Alan! Get back to your new fiancée!_

Prey couldn't really hide her surprise and amazement when saw that. Wolf posted it only ten minutes ago, but it already had tons of likes. Same thing with comments. Animals down in them seemed to be nothing less surprised than Gazelle herself. Star knew it's only a matter of time for the world to know about this relation. As big star as Gazelle can't really hide her close relations she has with someone. She was only thinking about a way this fact got emerged. Pretty odd... But what can you do?

Just looking at photo and post itself and thinking how great she felt when kissing with him that day was enough for her to become sleepy like a baby. Also, a fact it was pretty cold outside the bed for her and Alan's scent she got around herself made a job as well. Feeling it's better to stop forcing herself to don't fall asleep and it's a good way to make next day, and next visit in hospital, advent faster, Gazelle stopped just laying on bed to lay, and after ten minutes she fall asleep.

 _At the same time_

As Gazelle was falling asleep on the other side of sea, there was still pretty early hours in her dear city. Since it was around noon in Zootopia, Nick woke up already. Or just, because he became sleeping as long as cats in last days. As was dressing himself up, after having ritual of morning toilet checked, fox could seen someone is calling him. And that was his dear bunny. What she wanted to ask her fox for? Or maybe just wanted to have a normal talk?

"Morning Nicky!" She greeted him, don't letting him to even say a word "How you slept?"

"Morning? Heh, it's after noon, you know"

"No matter. How you slept?"

"Pretty nicely. I guess I never slept on more comfortable bed than Gazelle's ones"

"Really? You are still in her villa?"

"Yeah, why not? But no matter. Why my baby decided to call me?"

"Who? Mr. Fox, I guess you confused me with someone"

"Don't tell me you are not my small, baby bunny. Just don't, Carrots"

"Why don't? I guess we will see who's baby in this relation soon!"

"Oh really? Why soon?"

"That's actually why I'm calling... you know"

"I know...? Tell me how your time is going first, cutie"

"Wonderful! I have many things I can talk with you about already! My god, I guess you have a night story for entire night when I come back. Only three days more!"

"Only? Those two you weren't here already seemed like eternity..."

"I know, foxy... But I got perfect news for you! And that's why I'm calling"

"Really? Aww, c'mon. Tell me about adventures you have now instead"

"Nooo! It would be too long to talk about them now! It will be better for you to listen them when in warm bed with me... Drinking nice, hot tea. From nice and hot as well mug... And it will be easier for me to talk about this when under sheet with you... And having this nice, long, fluffy tail around me... Mmmm..."

"Umm... Judy? You trying to do ASMR shit or what?"

"Huh? Nick? What shit? No! I'm just saying it will be better for us to... No matter. This isn't a reason I'm calling you now"

"So tell me this reason already"

"Really? You just..." Bunny sighed now "...you keep... No matter. Listen. I will be back in BunnyBurrow in three days. Now we leaving my uncle's house for two days. I'm not sure if will have free time to call you later, so I'm calling. You know, it would be nice if you don't plan yourself any other thing that day"

"Because...?"

"Because I want you to be in my parents' house when I'm back"

"And why so?"

"Why not? Two reasons. First - I wanna see my fox when only come back! Second reason is... You know what? I changed my mind. I can't tell you"

"What? Really?"

"Really. You can only know it's something about my surprise"

"Should I be afraid?"

"What? Nonsense. You should be excited... or even horny about that"

"Wait a second..." Now Nick could feel how his manhood is growing up between his legs "H-horny...?"

"Yeah. Horny. But no more words from me about that. So... You will be waiting for me in BunnyBurrow, then?"

"Heh. You see... this puts everything in different light..."

"You will or not?"

"Not really, I guess..."

"Why?"

"Well... Alan is in coma in hospital. Gazelle left to see him and asked me to keep an eye on her villa"

"What happened with him?!"

"I dunno..."

"My God... Wish Gazelle is hanging on good... Wait... She asked you to keep eye on her house?"

"Yeah, because she left to Europe"

"Awww! This is a real love! I only hope he recover. I would do horrible things with me if something like that happened to you"

"Relax, Carrots. This fox ain't gonna down that easily. Especially since I have something I can go back to. Or rather somebody, with long ears..." Nick said and growled softly.

"Stop!" Bunny said and giggled "So I have an idea. I will execute my plan in her villa. Surely I can!"

"Plan? You mean your surprise?"

"Yep. I can only say it will be most sensation thing of everything we done already..."

"It's impossible, I guess. I surely melt away if experience something better than we used to"

"So prepare to change your matter of state... Foxy"

"Judy, you are lucky I'm alone now and no one can see my pants... Or a thing under them" Hearing this sentence, Judy started giggling again.

"Oh, horny fox... I can't wait until we meet as well... Okay. I think it worked"

"Worked? What?"

"I wanted to make you as horny as me..."

"And you did it, I guess..."

"That's good. Now listen. I'm leaving uncle's house and will be back in two days here. I guess then will call you back to agree for what we gonna do when I'm back. Okay?"

"Okay"

"So... Okay foxy. I need to go now. Be a nice fox and prepare yourself for what's coming"

"Sure I will. I love you, Carrots"

"I love you to, foxy... And please... If Gazelle will tell you something more about her and Alan, text me. Okay?"

"I promise, sweetie. Bye honey"

"Bye, sweetheart"

 _Back to Europe_

The next day arrived soo fast for prey. Gazelle woke up pretty early. 9 o'clock, and she was fresh and rested, being ready to see this white furred wolf in white clothes, laying under white sheet and on white bed. Despite fact she was proceeding slowly at this morning. It took her an hour to be done with things like morning bathroom and eating breakfast. Also, Tawna just got awake, as prey was wandering around kitchen to prepare something to eat, after making herself refreshed in bathroom. Bandicoot decided to join paying a visit in their common house star and eat something with her.

"If I may ask you..." She asked after some time, when both of them prepared themselves great meals "Why you... you know, prepared yourself like that? I mean, you want to leave somewhere already?"

"Actually... Yes and no. I did it because wanted to feel better and refreshed, but as I'm thinking about it now... I would love to be back in hospital with him..."

"Visiting hours..." Tawna said like she was reminding it her "But I think... If you menage to talk about this with his doctor, he should let you come to him no matter what time it is"

"Y-you really think so?" Gazelle was surprised when heard that idea. She liked that.

"Of course! I'm leaving to town in twenty minutes. You can go with me, I will wait under hospital for you just in case and will bring you back here if he won't let you. But if do, I will leave you in hospital and let you enjoy Alan in loneliness. How about that?"

"Why not? This may work"

Being happy about idea of seeing Alan earlier today and being curious if there is actually a way for her to make this idea come true, Gazelle took things she found necessary, threw them into her purse and waited for Tawna. Of course, she decided to take white flowers from the desk in Alan's room with her, remembering who really gave them her and how Victoria mentioned and promised Alan, that Gazelle will bring them soon to him. Half of an hour later, prey got herself to hospital thanks to Tawna. Bandicoot, as it was agreed, parked her car and waited for call from Gazelle if doctor let her see Alan already, or if she would get bored to death as waiting in hospital until 2 p.m. Not waiting long, Gazelle asked where is zebra she saw before office, and made her way to animal which was responsible for her dear wolf. He left his office by now, but luckily for Gazelle, she came across him in hall.

"Thank God you are here, doctor" She started.

"Something happened, miss?"

"Yeah... I wanted to see... If there is an option for me to see him now?"

"You know, miss..." Zebra took off his glasses now I'm not really sure"

"But why?"

"I was actually heading to my patient to do my things with him, like checking how his tail is doing for example. And I think you need to wait until I will be done with him, miss"

"I can wait for that surely"

"Miss, I don't know if I really can let you"

"Please, doctor. I love him over my life... Just like he loves me. Both of us messed up in near past. I haven't seen him few days, excluding yesterday, and I've been crying this entire time... Please... Just want to sit next to him..."

"Ehhh... Okay lady. I can make an excuse, but you need to wait here for me now"

"Thank you so much..."

"Just give some time. Will be back for you"

Gazelle felt lighter on her heart when heard there will be no problem if see Alan earlier. As sitting here, she has been thinking about things she wanted to whisper to his ear. No matter if he can hear that or not. Saying some things to him when being alone in his room was priceless for Gazelle now, as she know she can't do much more until he's wake up. She even almost forgot to call Tawna and tell her she's leaving here and she don't need to wait for her.

After making a call to inform bandicoot, 15 minutes later Gazelle could seen how zebra doctor and another animal, probably a nurse, was pushing a gurney with respirator next to it. Then she realized that animals came out from room Alan was laying in. So... They are taking him somewhere? Despite fact this question was keep digging in Gazelle's mind, she decided to not bother zebra in his job and let him to do things he needed to do. Despite this fact, she couldn't stop thinking about reason of taking him somewhere else. She felt small relief, when another 15 minutes later they came back with wolf on the same gurney to his room.

Maybe doctor said he need just some time to let Gazelle came into Alan's room, but it took him actually over an hour to came back for prey. Prey, which despite fact she felt one moment she's gonna die if won't see him already was still sitting on her seat and was waiting for doctor to come like a good animal waiting for his owner... Wait...

"So I'm back... Sorry it took that long"

"And? What's with him now? Where you took him?"

"Calm down, okay lady? We just made another computed tomography, other words CT scan, to see how blood under his skull is doing. And good news! Balls of it are definitely smaller than yesterday"

"So he's going to be up soon?" Cheered up a little Gazelle asked, seeing small source of light at the end of the tunel.

"...That's the other thing. We are unsure when exactly he wake up. Definitely after we stop giving him special preparations. And we won't do it soon. His brain still need to regenerate. But head up, miss! It's not going to be a case for longer than a week"

A week? A time, which doctor could describe as a short in matter of Alan's case, in Gazelle's eyes seemed to be too long. Too much. Sure, a week it's not long when being in coma after that type of accident, but for her? For prey with broken heart which really wanted to stopped being sore due to seeing Alan awaken? It was still too long.

"If I can ask for one more thing"

"Of course. Go ahead, miss"

"Is... Is Alan hearing what I'm saying when in this condition? Because it's pretty... odd"

"That's understandable. Well... Patient hearing everything when being in this type of coma is rather vague thing than it might seem. Patient can hear or can't. It depends on many factors. But in most of his brain abilities. If it didn't turn it's part responsive for hearing things to try get rid of this blood after special drugs, there is a great chance he can hear not only every word spoken to him, but also every noise and sound from environment around him"

"And how big is a chance that his brain didn't turned out this part?"

"We can't say it precisely. But don't worry, miss. Talk to him as much as you like! Even if he can't hear those words, you still going to feel better when talking to him nice things"

"Thanks, doctor..."

"You can go to see him now. If need something, please feel free to ask me" White and black stripped zebra left prey alone now, letting her to pay Alan a visit before visiting hours are on.

With bunch of white flowers in her paws, Gazelle came into room where Alan was laying. This time he was still laying on his side, but was facing second direction, letting Gazelle to see his face as soon as she came in.

"Hello Allie" She said when came in and saw his face and muzzle under respirator's mask. She decided to listen doctor's advice and started acting like he hears her voice and her words "How was the last night? My was not great, because of a void in my arms... A void which means to be replete by you. You have pretty comfortable bed, you now" Now she sat on chair in front of Alan's face, putting tulips she got in her hands on his bed, next to him "I brought you those beautiful flowers... You wish you could see him now. They are so beautiful. This little lionet brought them for you yesterday. You know, your bed is maybe inconspicuous, but pretty comfortable. I wasn't expecting that quality dream to be honest. I wonder if it will be that comfortable for both of us at the same time as well. We need to check that before coming back to Zootopia for sure! I guess I loved sleeping in your bed. And your entire room at all. Maybe it's not that super specious, but aside that it's really cozy. If only you could been in it with me... If only could..." Now Gazelle looked at the flowers she put on bed "You know, they are beautiful, but those things need some cold water!" She grabbed them and started looking around "Wait a second, sweetie" She said and stroked his cheek with free paw "If I can... Oh! How nice!" Prey said, seeing there is a vase on a small table next to hospital bed. She took it, filled up with cold water in sink which also was here, and put bunch of flowers in it. Then, she made some final touches to make sure flowers are presenting themselves the best "Wow... They look so beautiful! If you only could seen them, Allie" She was about to go back into Alan's front, but then one thing pinned her attention. A thing placed on the table, next to vase she placed on it. It was a necklet. Feeling curious about it, prey grabbed it to take a closer look. Maybe someone left it here? Inspection showed her it wasn't normal, typical necklet. And it belonged to Alan, because it was nothing else than his dad's dog tag she got ocassion to see. She started reading things written down on it. On the side she was looking at now, there was normal, typical for dog tags information about one who's wearing it. Name, last name, origin and things like that. Seemed like normal one. When she flipped it, however, she could seen there was something more. On the back side of information, there was a one sentence with small heart embossed next to it "For the best dad on the world, from loving son..." Gazelle said out loud as reading. She looked at facing her with his back Alan. She instantly felt so bad about this, that she needed to take a seat. In front of Alan for sure. She came back to him, holding necklet between her paws "For the love of god... Hear me, Alan..." Now she started whispering to him, holding her head as close as possible to his, touching it at the same time with her forehead "You ain't murder... What I said was just a noise... A noise of nothing... Alan... I'm not gonna move myself from here until you wake up... I promise..." She said, kissed his forehead to then kiss his cheek and ear.

And... She tried her best to keep being close to Alan, making her best to don't leave him at all now. And this is how this day passed. There is nothing really to write about. She was keep continuing whispering and talking to him, making this time she was spending here more comfort for her. Of course, Victoria and Tawna came here as well, making for Gazelle easier way to keep sitting here. And then, when the evening came around, she got back to Alan's comon house. This is how days were passing. It was keep getting easier for Gazelle to understand he probably can't hear her, but at the same time she was in greater grief due to fact she don't know when he will wake up.


	52. Full moon of desire

_Short note from me: I knew it took me fairly long time to upload this chapter. I just insinuate myself into Roleplaying in GTA, and also needed some free time from writing. But I hope you gonna say it was worth it to wait for this chapter after you read it ^^_

 _ **Chapter 52: Full moon of desire**_

Day after day, night after night. Gazelle was relentless, and was leaving hospital only when sun got replaced by the moon on the sky. Every next day of just sitting above Alan and thinking what they gonna do together when he finally get back to her seemed to passing faster. She didn't know why, but she knew it has some relations with doctor's words. Doctor himself is keep saying it will take up to week for him to got awaken after drugs in form of intravenous therapy stop being administered. But is he right?

Today is a day Judy comes back to BunnyBurrow with her family. While it's evening where Gazelle is and she's sitting another day in hospital, fifth one if more precisely, Stu is pulling over his family's house. One of bunnies brought her baggage upstairs to her room and was about to fish out her things she took with her. But before so, she decided to call her boyfriend about her arrival.

"And what you think, sis?" Sam entered her room moments before her sister made a call "You wanna do this today?" She asked and closed door behind her.

"Of course! What kind of a question is that?" Said the bunny and pulled her phone to her ear "I'm just calling about that"

"You call him? Let me hear everything!" Samantha said and sat on sister's bed. Judy sat next to her in position which let her sister hear everything Nick will be saying in a moment.

"But if he hear you... I will punch you. I promise. What the..." She pulled phone away from her ear after a while "Is he playing with me or what? I told him will call him today's morning and told him to wait for this call!"

"Maybe he's still sleeping?"

"What? Nick?" Judy dialed his number again "He's nothing like that. He wakes up early. At least earlier than me"

"What a poor soul..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm telling you he's sleeping! And if I'm right, you gonna do this when moon appears! You gonna do my idea!"

"Deal!" Judy waited five or ten seconds from now on the line before Nick picked up "Good morning foxy! I'm hoping my foxy wasn't doing something his bunny would be not good with while he didn't pick up my first call"

"Sweetie... What I could been doing, huh?" He asked and yawned.

"Wait... You just awake?" Sam got little bit excited at this moment, think she won their little bet already.

"Yeah... I told you to call me later..."

"Ha! Told you!" Sam next to phone couldn't hold it and spoke out loudly.

"Huh? What?" Fox asked when heard shrilled voice on the other side. In meanwhile Judy, like she said, punched Sam's shoulder "Someone is with you?"

"No! Like I promised, I'm calling you without anyone nearby!" Judy showed Sam her balled paw and then pointed at door. Samantha only fold her hand, showing Judy she wants to stay with her still. Maybe fox's girlfriend didn't want that, but she didn't focus on this and tried her best to convince Nick she's alone now.

"So what I just heard?"

"Samantha was just passing by with someone..."

"But you said no one is nearby"

"She was just passing..."

"Judy..."

"What? She. Was. Just. Passing. Okay?"

"Uh, c'mon! You can't be serious... First, you said we gonna have more private talk today... And second, I told you to call me little bit later! I knew I will be still sleeping!"

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry I decided to call my boyfriend when came back to my house after five days without seeing him... You can't blame me for that!"

"I'm not... Okay, never mind. Tell me, you cute bunny. How your trip was going?"

"Wonderful! But like I said, I'm gonna tell you all of that in nice, warm bed, with nice and warm tea..."

"Judy, you starting this ASMR shit again?"

"What? No! Never mind... I'm not calling you you tell you stories now"

"So, I'm listening"

"I'm calling because of thing I told you about during my last call. I hope you didn't forget about it, foxy..." Now bunny started subconsciously playing with her ear and dangling her legs. Samantha was watching her from aside.

"Really? How could I? You reached your target last time we talked. Remember?"

"Making you horny?"

"Mhm... It's pretty hard to forget about this ya know... Even now..." Hearing that, bunny giggled. She realized what he means.

"That's good, foxy... We gonna put it in a use today's evening. With moon high on the sky..."

"Yeah, I know that moon appears at night"

"I know you know"

"So... Why you mentioning that?"

"Because tonight I gonna be a creature... A creature related to moon in some way"

"Judy... I'm scared a little..."

"You shouldn't. Just be a great fox and wait for me and Sam at Gelle's place"

"You and Sam? Thought this is gonna be just our day... At least today"

"I need her. And you will see why...mmmm..."

"Okay, stop that! Enough of this! I need to pick you up from BunnyBurrow?"

"Not really. We can go by train"

"Really? You rather go by train than by boyfriend's car?"

"Shut up, Wilde... If you really want to, can pick us up when arrive to Zootopia"

"I don't know why I just can't go for you now"

"Are you serious? Okay, I'm gonna tell you! I still need to talk with Sam about few things!"

"And what I have to do with those things?"

"We need to plan everything, and if you dummy still don't get what it exactly is... You know what? Just wait for us in Gelle's place... Dumb foxy..."

"Stop calling me dumb!"

"Why? You are silly fox after all"

"How dare you call slickest animal you know a silly or dumb fox? Hmmm?"

"Maybe you are slickest animal I know, but after all I'm still on the top in this involvement... And you gonna see it tonight. Bye foxy" Bunny didn't even think about giving Nick a chance to react for her words and hung up right after calling him foxy.

"*What she's thinking? Huh?*" Fox asked himself in mind "*She really thinks she can match me? She never stood and never will stay a chance!*"

Both Judy and Nick felt horny right now, knowing they going to finally see each other and gonna have some passionate moments today. Especially Judy was excited, since she knew clearly what she planned to do with fox to melt him away and overcome his every sense he has. But Nick wasn't that much less, though. He still got his idea about melting his prey as well, knowing he's gonna put to use a weapon against her he found out to be effective with her. But who's gonna enforce his plans and ideas better and harder tonight? Will see soon...

As Judy said, she took a train with Sam to arrive Zootopia without fox's help. There were two reasons she wanted to came back to the city in this way. First, like she told him, she still wanted to talk with sister about everything they planned. And second reason was a fact she wanted their meeting after those five days to be more spicy and passionate at all. She woke up feeling of even greater void in her heart which meant to be filled up with fox right in moment she told him she wants him to wait for her and hers sister arrival in Gazelle's villa. And she got a feeling Nick can't really wait much more for her as well and his mind plus heart can even go crazy about waiting and waiting some extra hours for his prey. And it was truth in fact. Both of them wanted this meeting like never during last days. Judy's declaration only escalated this feeling. Escalated to this level, that both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other. But despite all of this, Judy still needed to wait to see Nick, knowing how great feeling it's going to be when seeing him finally. When got hugged by him, and when finally could go sleep with him. She was that excited and was only thinking about evening to this level, that she completely forgot about thing which was keep digging her head during last two days of her trip - Gazelle and Alan. Despite fact she couldn't get them out of her head those last days, today she's not going to have problems with don't thinking about it.

It took Judy pretty long time to actually make her way to station and enter train with Zootopia as it's destination. She took her train only after making sure everything is planned property, and after making sure Samantha knows clearly what she should do tonight. Or rather if she remember how to do it exactly. When all of that was checked, duo of bunnies took their train and arrived to Zootopia, to then take a walk toward Gazelle's villa. They even decided on taking taxi at some point to reach their destination of exclusive villa, and red fox in it.

Villa seemed for Judy to be much bigger and much more complexed than how she remembered it. Same case with Sam. Small bunnies recognized themselves how great star the owner of this place is. So it harder for Judy was to think about every place her dear fox can be at now. But, pretty surprisingly (or not), fox have been waiting for girls in area they, and host itself, spends most of their time. And fact how fox was dressed up, or rather wasn't, made Judy... mixed inside.

"Finally! I thought you would never arrive!" Almost naked fox greeted them. He wore only shorts at this moment.

"Nick?" Surprised a little bunny asked. She really loved seeing naked fur of her boyfriend's body, but at the same time she became mad at him a little. Maybe he did that on purpose? Maybe he wanted to make her horny already? "Nick! Finally!" But bunny didn't think about if it was done with purpose or not now, and let herself to finally jump at fox to give him tight hug and biiig kiss.

"I missed you too, baby..." Said the fox moment before starting kissing with her. He loved this idea of tasting her lips now and decided to lift her up. Now nor of them bothered about Sam. Both of them just acted like forgot about her. Or like she's an air.

"Ummm... That's... ummm... cute! But I'm gonna set my things down for now. If you indulge me...?" But and fox and second bunny only continued "Great! I'm not interrupting more" Said Sam after a while of silence and let them enjoy those moments lonely. Only with each other.

After some great time of just standing in hallway with bunny on his arms, Nick pulled his lips away and pushed her head to his chest "I missed you sooo much..."

"Same here, Nicky..." She answered as pushing her cheek into fur on his chest. She felt lovely when felt that red and fluffy fur of him. After a while of feeling it on her cheek and right ear, Judy couldn't stop herself from asking Nick if he did that only to show her he's ready "Hey...! This fur... Why you are almost naked? Hmmm?"

"Heh, I thought you gonna like this..."

"And I do, but please... Don't tell me you naked yourself because of me"

"I'm not saying this. I just wanted to check swimming pools Gazelle has there. Wanna join me? You and... Hey! Where is she?" Nick started looking around.

"I don't know, but I think pool will do me good... Catching some nice water with nice fox stuck to me... I can't wait any longer! Let's get to this pool already! And by saying go already, I mean carry me over there!"

"As you wish, cute prey..." Nick kissed her forehead now and made his way to pools' area with bunny hanging on his neck still.

And couple spend some relaxing time just hugging to themselves when being in one of Gazelle's pools, letting Judy's sister join them as well. Despite fact bunny's stories about her trip would be just perfect to narrate them now, Judy still decided to keep it for tonight, spending first few hours with Nick without mentioning them, just enjoying his scent and warmth. She really loved that. His presence, plus fact she was tired a bit after waking up early today to later arrive here by train. Just soaking her fur with him. She already felt relaxed, when only put her foot in water. Don't even mentioning how she felt when Nick drown his body to water almost completely with her seconds later.

"Ahhh..." Nick moaned and sighed, feeling how nice it turned out to be here not alone but with his girlfriend "Finally..."

"Oh yeah... Finally..." Bunny only repeated, showing him she loves a fact they could be together now as well.

Spending this nice time together with only Samantha some meters away from them made rest of this day passing so fast, that bunnies plus fox hugged to one of them couldn't even think that's that late hour already. Sun started setting now, and despite fact they could look at the sun behind the glass above them in any moment, they didn't pay attention to it really. Only clue that realized them they spent a lot of time here was seeing orange a little sky and setting sun on it. Obviously, they didn't spend this time only in pool, making some breaks to lay down on lawn chairs or just to enter villa for few minutes to do something. And still, no one really thought about looking at the clock. But no one lost anything. This time was definitely not wasted.

Now, when Gazelle was still sleeping in Alan's bed after getting back from hospital, trio took their towels and started drying their furs after soaking them in pool with that nice and pretty warm water.

"It's only me or it's getting cold?" Fox asked when got himself out of pool.

"It's just you" Bunny which disconnected her paws from his neck said.

"Brrr! No matter, I guess bed is only option for me now"

"Are you serious?"

"Huh? Why not? Don't tell me you wouldn't like it as well. You know, you can even do your ASMR things if want to"

"No, you silly! There is a lot of things wrong right now! I need some preparations before that"

"Preparations for what?"

"For what I got planned for you, silly. Already forgot?"

"How could I? How could I forgot about those promises of you showing who's on the top..." Now Nick performed facepalm "Now seriously... I really forgot about that... but wait! What kind of preparation do you mean?"

"Oh no, I can't tell you that"

"Of course you can! C'mon, lass!"

"I said. No!"

"Okay, tell me why not?"

"Because why yes? This is a thing with s surprise, you know. What kind of a surprise it would be if there wasn't any surprise?"

"Ummm... What?"

"Nick, maybe you are slick and smart fox, but sometimes you're just under the top with thinking. Way under"

"Hey! I'm just asking you to tell me..."

"No Nick! I said no! And that means... Just no! Okay?"

"Why you gotta be like that...?"

"Because I don't wanna blow cover out of my idea too soon... A fact I already told you about creature related to moon... That's more than too much, you know"

"Too much? I still got no clue what you mean with that..."

"So now it's your time to think about it, before I actually get back to you. It will be too late, then"

"Ohhh man... I'm gonna prepare bed and all stuff needed! For whatever you planned"

And having no clue what to expect, but actually being horny because of that at the same time, Nick decided to prepare every single thing he thought it would be nice to prepare for tonight. After putting everything in order in his room, and seeing that Judy and Samantha still didn't show up yet, fox thought it might be a good idea to take a shower now, since bunny spoke her plans out. Well, almost spoke out, because maybe fox knew it's going to be sex, but she still didn't tell him more details. But soon enough he will see what his bunny planned to do with him. Do you know it already? Special make up, creature associated with moon...

As Nick stated drying his fur up with dryer and towel, Judy knocked to his bathroom's door. She was ready now, and wanted to see what takes fox that long. She couldn't even think about waiting for him some more, when being that horny already.

"Nicky? Are you serious?" She asked after knocking "You letting bunny in heat to be alone now? C'mon! What takes you that long?!"

"In heat?" Unsure if he heard this word right fox asked with some fear in his voice "Y-you said... in heat?" He asked again with trembling voice.

"Yeah. And...?"

"I don't wanna die, Judy!" He continued talking with her when being on the other side of the door.

"Die?"

"Yes, die! They learned me in school that bunnies in heat are insane..."

"Are you serious now? I've been in heat when with you so many times. And last time you did really great!"

"There is no way you were in heat our last time"

"Okay, and I'm not now... Okay? I'm just soo excited and horny. That's everything! So be nice fox and hurry up to see what I've planned! I'm waiting in our room. Hope you are ready to get that much pleasure..."

Hearing this last sentence and hearing how her voice sounded when saying that, Nick became only more horny and couldn't wait to already see what Judy prepared. He dried himself quickly, pulled on his boxers and left bathroom with fresh and like new fur. He was ready for whatever he was about to receive. And thing under his shorts was clearly showing that this moment.

Almost naked red fox made his way to room his bunny was waiting for him in. Doors were closed. It seemed Judy wanted to keep what she really wanted to do with him as secret to very last moments, don't letting him see anything too early. When Nick opened door, he instantly felt heat on his heart and some sensation down his spine.

Let's start with things that aren't bunny herself, because she's most interesting in that moment. Despite fact lights were off this moment in the room, there were still some small sources of light and even of warmth. Candles. Ignited candles were placed on desk, on windowsill and even some more on floor in front of bed. Fire on their wicks has been slowly burning and those ones placed on windowsill were waving even a little. Judy wanted to provide some more feeling with a mood about a thing she was cosplaying tonight. Another thing, which definitely got improved by Judy, was bed. Bed Nick has been sleeping for last five nights alone in looked pretty... destitute. That's because there was nothing else on it than base sheet. It seems bunny already prepared it for their little and dirty acts they gonna have going between them in a moment. From the window over this bed, Nick could clearly see moon on the sky. Full moon on cloudless sky. As looking at it, he recognized that Judy meant something with creature identified with that moon. When took a look on laying on bed in wooing position and on her side prey with long ears, fox with black ears got surprised, relaxed and really, really excited.

"Hello pretty boy..." She greeted him with appealing voice "I've been waiting for you..." Bunny said as rubbing her hip she got on the top "What you waiting for? Hmmm?"

Nick couldn't really join Judy now, since he was focused on looking at her and enjoying how beautiful she looks now rather starting doing these things with her instantly. Judy wasn't lying. She cosplayed a creature which Nick could actually expect after hearing it has something with moon. But despite this fact, fox still didn't suspect Judy to do that and was surprised as hell.

Samantha's arrival here wasn't just by a chance here. She has been spending last time with her sister for a reason. Judy knows how great makeup she can prepare, and how many types of it she can put on her face. Sam focused the most around her sister's eyes. Judy had got black eyelids, with mascaraed a little eyelashes. There was also thin and pointed line coming from her eyelashes and coming out to outside parts of her face. But only slight ones, to don't mess up rest of prepared makeup. Another significant change was her lips. She used blood red lipstick. Really bloody red. She also got some makeup on her cheeks. Samantha added some pinch of pink color on them. But her faces wasn't the only interesting part of her body. Entire bunny herself looked different, and she put on herself things she never put on. At least Nick didn't saw her dressed in such clothes. Judy pulled on pantyhose and some kind of a black top with some red buttons, protrusive black-red collar and red cape coming from her shoulders. All of her dressing, plus fact how makeup on her face was made and looked combined with her deep, purple eyes... Judy looked like vampire. There were only fangs missing. I believe your imagination will create nice picture of her at this moment. She looked like one of those creatures and now started acting like a one. But why? Well, answer is pretty simple.

"Nicky..." Vampire Judy said after a while, seeing her stunned fox is just standing in the door. She stopped laying on bed and changed her position on it for sitting "How long I need to wait? I already wanna taste you..." Judy said and bit her bottom lip "Mmmm..."

"Woah!" It looked like Nick had got _late ignition_ and his brain processed facts pretty late as well "W-who you are and w-what you did with Judy?" Vampire only giggled and continued playing her game.

"You are blind foxy? It's me! I got transformed due to that moon... I thought you know your bunny just right and knows it, Wilde..." She said last words with whispered voice and jumped off bed "Now, detective, I wanna see if your name does your justice... I heard you are not only great officer, but also you know how to take care of bunnies like me..." Now Judy was standing in front of fox and hugged one of his legs.

"You heard that from where?"

"My subconscious tells me that... It seems you were doing good with my person in normal embodiment... And now I wanna see this in this form of mine..." Judy continued whispering everything to keep some level of mood she wanted to create. She grabbed his paw now and started dragging him to the bed "Or rather I wanna show you this bunny knows how to take care of partner as well... This night gonna be your night of pleasure... Just your..." When only stopped with fox next to bed, bunny pulled his arm using more force and made him collapse on the bed.

"Woah!" Almost naked fox with pumped up manhood said, feeling he's falling over "Judy?" Nick was pretty surprised when heard he's just the only one who's gonna experience few orgasms soon. Is Judy planning to give him only blowjob, handjob and just massaging his knot without letting him to do his part?

"Let's see if taste of you changed since last time I could taste it..." Bunny only jumped on bed and started crawling up her fox. When she got her head over his, she let him to enjoy Samantha's job by letting him to stare into her eyes and admire how beautiful she looked now. Especially in fox's eyes. She just knew Nick loves how she looks right now. And let him enjoy this more now, before getting to doing things she wanted to do as hell, and to make his horniness going out of his body. Or rather his already out of his body fox knot.

"Judy..." Nick said as staring in her eyes deeply "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Judy was like being dragged out of her cosplay part in a second for a moment to only tell him she loves him as well. Then, Nick started kissing slowly with her, hugging her with one arm and rubbing her ear with second paw. As vampire should do, Judy started experimenting with some new sensations and have been trying to bite his lips from time to time. And when doing so, they stopped kissing for a while to let Judy do her things even better, chewing and bitting his lips. Nick really enjoyed feeling of her bunny teeth on them, empathizing with a role of animal hunted down by vampire like in movies, letting her to do better with her role she was in. He was in no rush, especially since bunny of his life arrived just few hours ago. Maybe last hours were hours of just him and his dear bunny, but he still wanted more. Just like Judy. That's why he let her to perform foreplay as she liked to, to not only please her, but also to experience better sensations after having this kind of nice foreplay he knew she can provide him.

When stopped kissing and bitting her fox's lips, Judy put her both paws on his muzzle and pointed his black nose into her face. She started rubbing his muzzle's both sides with inside part of her thumbs. You know what I mean here.

"Tell me, foxy..." She asked after a while, when her rubs made Nick close his eyes and sigh deeply "You ever met real vampire...? Hmmm?"

"No... Not really... You are the first one, Carrots..."

"So you don't really know what's gonna happen with you. Ever heard what we are doing with preys we caught?" She asked with whispered voice and kissed his nose. Nick started melting away already.

"Not really... I only know that you like fresh blood... Uh-oh, know a pitty, Carrots!"

"It's too late for begging... But you are right... I'm gonna taste your blood. And you know, where vampires bites to drink blood... Do you?"

"I don't..." Nick started losing his mind, listening to her whispered voice and thinking about what they gonna do now "I am all yours..."

"That's a good foxy... Now, let me take care of you" Whispering bunny started kissing with her boyfriend yet again. This kissing act was very, very, very lazy. Molten Nick was reacting at a snail's pace, and bunny was just kissing him rather with him.

Obviously, vampires bites on neck to quench their thirst of blood. But Judy didn't like an idea of doing it on her fox, since it could drag him out of pleasure he was getting now. She won't do it, but no without a reason she decided to act and look like vampire. Maybe she won't bit his neck, but still she gonna play around it, since Nick loves her doing that.

When stopped kissing her fox and became clearly sure he's under her control now, Judy slid down a little on laying on bed Nick, giving her nose and lips easier access to his sensitive area. As moving herself down a little, she could feel with her feet how big and pumped up already is his knot under her legs, since she touched accidentally it. She decided to not only not move her bunny paws away from it, but she even put it between them. Despite fact he stil got boxers on it, bunny's rubs showed him he's going to feel like in paradise when she touch it with her fluffy paw after getting rid off his shorts.

Waiting some more seconds to make sure she's holding him private thing with her feet in way which gave him some pleasure, to then bury her lips into fur on his neck. But she didn't start kissing him as soon as she touched his neck with them. Since she wanted to do like vampire a little, when being dressed up and looking in general like those featured in films, Judy decided to use her teeth a little. Even despite fact she knew she need to be very gentle with them because it will be easy to do something unpleasant or even hurtful.

Faint heart never won fair lady, right? Bunny still felt it's worth to give it a try, and started acting at least a bit like real vampire from movies, enjoying bitting and nibbling fur and skin on his neck, under his chin.

"Ahhhh..." Nick moaned, feeling her warm and wet tongue and seeming for him sharp, when were getting bitten in his soft neck, teeth "P-please... Know mercy..." Nick said, feeling she started her ritual.

Judy really enjoyed acting like predator now, when Nick was playing a prey she caught. Bunny vampire started really acting like the thing she started doing moments ago was her favorite to do in her free time. Hearing faster than usual Nick's breath, plus fact she could feel with her tongue his artery and thanks to that feel his heart's systole made her aware she's doing right. She felt really awarded thanks to that. She didn't only enjoy a fact she's doing just right with her fox, but also she loved her idea. As she started thinking about things she prepared and how it will end tonight, bunny started getting only more horny and more horny with every few seconds. At some moment she even felt like will die if won't shift higher gear and already go down to business.

When top of Nick's fur on his neck got wet, and even red a little after being completely smooched by Judy's lips with red lipstick on them, bunny started moving herself down again. She let his knot go from her feet's wrap, to then moments later lay her hand on it. She began squeezing it gently, massaging it.

"Oh no..." Nick moaned "I didn't know this body part is aside neck vampire's favorite place to bite... Ahhh..."

"I'm not gonna bite you here, don't worry about it foxy" Bunny whispered "I'm interested in doing something different in here... And drinking something else than blood... Something I wanna taste now. I know what I mean... Do you...?"

"Oh hell..." Nick couldn't really help himself when hearing all of her words and feeling how gently she's rubbing his knob through his shorts. He wanted to already feel her fluffy paw and warm, wet tongue on it "Judy... Please..."

"Alright" Bunny only answered with one word and started pulling his shorts out of him. Nick slightly lifted his butt up, letting her to move his boxers off his private area. Then, he did the same thing with his legs, letting bunny to pull his shorts down to his feet. When did so, bunny took shorts off him completely and threw them away. Seeing his body part which caused her to squirt two times already, once first time they had sex, and second one around week ago, Judy instantly felt she would love to start fingering herself now, or would love feeling it inside her already. Despite fact she was wet under her knickers, she sticked to her plan - focusing only on giving him as much pleasure as she could "So... You saying this is your sensitive area?" Before grabbing it with her paw she asked. Nick pulled his head up and opened his eyes to look at bunny now. He was surprised a little.

"Of course... Know a pity" His cheeks became red now, seeing his pumped up cock and Judy dressed up in clothes that were effecting his senses over it "Please..." He stared in her eyes. Judy could tell that he wanted to say something by this look. And he actually wanted to show her she's doing fantastic now, when acting like that, and he will lose his mind if she keeps playing with him like that without speeding rest of things up.

"Okay, foxy. As you wish" Said the Bunny, found most comfortable position for herself after a while of moving around bed, and when made sure she has easy access to his private body part, grabbed it with bare paw. Despite fact it would be comfortable for her as well to put her butt closer to Nick's chest and his arms, she didn't. She wanted to face him with her face, to check on his reactions and behavior from time to time by looking at his face, and to allow Nick himself to enjoy looking at her when she got dressed up in things he really liked.

Nick completely dropped himself and loose his muscles in a moment he felt she's pawing his knot with her fluffy paw. Those rubs on tip of it and some long strokes along it's full length were something that fox have been missing in some way. Especially when provided to him by her fluffy, tiny paws.

Giving him that slow handjob and listening to his breath, interrupted by deeper moans from time to time, made Judy really horny as well. Despite she spent pretty long time when choosing what she should pull on herself to , she decided to take off at least bottom part of her clothing.

"It's pretty hot in here..." Vampire said, and without interrupting massaging Nick's knot with her one paw, she took off her skirt and pantyhose with second one.

When she took off things she thought it's good to take off at this moment, bunny with only snickers and top part of her clothing came back to her position, and came back with her all attention to massaging his dick, making sure she's doing her best.

"Ahhh..." Nick continued moaning from time to time, reacting on her soft and delicate, but at the same time insanity pleasant, pawing "Is it only me... ahhh... or you doing better than last time...?" Nick pulled his head up again to look at his longed-ears girlfriend's face. Red color didn't disappear from his cheeks.

"I dunno. But what I know, is that you should be relaxed now, foxy... Am I doing something wrong, that you aren't laying relaxed now?" She asked and gave him pleasing eyes.

"No... Everything is in it's best order..." Nick came back to laying position now, gripping his paws to sheet under him "Ahhhh... just play on... Please..."

Those rubs became more pleasant to fox now in some way. He was even surprised why his paws didn't grip to bed earlier. That's because bunny started rubbing tip of his knot more intense, massaging it with circle moves of her paw.

When only felt that her paw started rubbing in Nick's knot some cum it produced and burst out as a precum, Judy wished to take off all of her clothing now and be naked just like him. Feeling that his body already decided to let precum flow down on her paw she was rubbing tip of his little boy with was just amazing for her. It caused shudder ran down her spine. It was so hot in here now. Don't wanting to interrupt doing pleasing and nice thing to her dear officer fox, bunny only continued doing her things until she rubbed his cum from her paw in his pink red body part.

"You are not so hard to tame, foxy..." Bunny whispered and stopped rubbing his knot "You already precumed"

"It's just you... You doing to great... Just like last time. Ahhhh..."

"Nice to hear, to be honest. And right still... I wonder how it will burst at the end, when it's first burst was that fast and... bigger than first time, I guess. Admit it, you desired those moments nothing less than me" Now bunny changed spot she was massaging and started rubbing Nick's fur and skin all around his sensitive area up to his belly even.

"O-of course... Even more than you... And I guess you became better masseuse than me... Now you gonna massage me after we get back from job... Or if rest in our office"

"Oh no, foxy! I can't sacrifice your massages now. Your paws are nothing less. Trust me. But now... forget about all of that and let me do my job now, okay?"

"Okay..."

Judy really loved playing with Nick and making him going almost insane now, when were focusing on nothing else now than giving Nick sensations which could cause him to experience orgasm. Being aware of fact it's going to be more pleasant for Nick when she finally put it in her mouth because of this long foreplay not only motivated bunny to wait with this, but also was keep making bunny hornier and more hornier, making her wish even to put his cock inside her. But that's what she wanted to achieve in that way. She wanted to give him and herself best foreplay with best feelings as possible, hoping it will work great with their sensation during sex itself. And it will, in fact.

After some time, and when felt it's the best moment to start doing something more with horny fox than just stroking him around, bunny decided to bury her lips into his belly and slowly started sliding down with them, rubbing with her paws part of Nick's body right under her lips before starting kissing it. It was almost too much for Nick to stand, and moments later he would try to start stroking his knot by himself, but when only felt what bunny is planning to do, he instantly felt like this foreplay was too short. But yet, he needed to accept and go with what Judy wanted to do now.

After a while, Judy slid down almost completely with her lips from his belly. She still continued kissing him on it, but now started rubbing with her paws his knot again. Feeling her fluffy paws back on their place, plus those kisses on his fur, made him wish Judy finally sat on him and started riding it. But he also had nothing to say against what she wanted provide him in a moment. A blowjob.

Knowing he wants it as hell, and feeling she wants to taste it as hell, after massaging his cock for a minute and licking, kissing his fur all around, Judy decided it's time to make this rolling. She grabbed bottom part of it with her two paws and pinched it softly. Then, she made sure his private body part is standing upright to start slowly putting tip of it in her mouth. Before she put it in her warm and tight mouth actually, rubbing his knot's base still, she looked at his face once more. He looked like was out of this reality, but after a while of bunny being stared at his muzzle and face, Nick pulled his head up, knowing she's looking into his direction. Seeing her in this position made him aware of how much cum he shot in the air last time she blowjobed him. And now, only thinking he's gonna moan like crazy soon again made his cheeks red completely. Moments later, vampire started relishing her tonight's main course, slowly licking top part of his cock.

Seeing that Judy with closed eyes started tasting him down here and finally feeling her wet and warm tongue on his body part he wanted her to start... let's say _eating_ , Nick gasped and dropped his head back on the pillow. He also continued gripping his paw on bed. However, he changed the spot of his second paw's grip. He gently put his hand on his bunny's head. Since she had got dropped ears, Nick put base of one of them between his thumb and index finger, slowly rubbing it with inside part of first mentioned. He changed his paw's spot pretty fast, because in meanwhile bunny licked his knot only two more times. He wanted to please his love in some way as well, and he knew that ears are probably his best bet for now.

It wouldn't be a lie, if fact that Judy loved his touch in here was said. She enjoyed this little touch from him. Feeling more fluffy inside due to that, bunny decided it's time to finally taste it more bravely, making it all wet at the same time. She opened her mouth, licked bottom and top lip, wrapped around Nick's cock with her lips and started slowly moving them down on it, putting knot deeper in her cakehole. Nick couldn't resist to gasp. He showed her with that she's melting him away already. Also Nick paws' grip became more tight, but he was still aware he should be gentle with one rested on her head to provide her some nice feeling as well. Even if those are not gonna be as good as ones Judy provides him right now.

Judy slowly slid down her lips on sticking out of his body and delicate for touch knot, putting half length of it inside her warmth. When stopped moving her lips any further, Judy thought it's a good idea to taste it like she would do with a lollipop. Knowing this will increase temperature inside Nick, she wrapped it around with her tongue. She kept tip of it wrapped like that even when moving lips up and down on it's lower area, providing him feelings and sensation not possible to provide in other situation. After some slow moves with lips repeated few times, she found she's comfortable with this and has no problems to also move her tongue up and down on it's tip. When knew it's gonna work, Judy started using a lot of saliva, making Nick cock's part she got in mouth completely wet. Also her spit was comming down and flowing all over his dick, making even fur around it wet. It felt for fox laying with closed eyes like a squirt right now. Nice, warm liquid flowing down all over his knot, when having it inside something warm and tight.

"Ahhhh... Holy shiiiiit..." Nick moaned when felt her saliva and twitched his thighs "Mmmm... Ahhhh..." He continued moaning.

This wasn't a blowjob he expected to get when still was a virgin. Like last time, Judy wasn't focusing on only moving her head up and down as fast as possible with his dick in her cakehole, but she focused on giving him sensations rather just making him cum. Nick never expected a blowjob to be something like that. But how happy he's now that he was wrong about it. He couldn't tell a difference between winking by himself and blowjob gave by someone else back in the days. But now, when his girlfriend was giving him that sensations... Oh boy.

Now, since his entire cock became wet and her spite was even dripping on his fur around knot, Judy stopped holding it with paws and decided to do something different with them now. She put one hand on his belly, pinching his fur on it. Nick really enjoyed this small, nice touch from her, but hands down, his main attention and main source of pleasure was his knot still. Bunny decided to pull her second paw under her knickers now, feeling her pussy already made them wet from inside. But she didn't want to start fingering herself or something. She just wanted to check how wet she became. And once checked, she came to conclusion that probably never been that horny before. Despite that, she pulled her hand out of her underwear and, with some of her juice on it, she put her paw back on Nick knot's base. She started slowly pinching it again.

Up, and down. Up, and down. Some moves with just tongue, then up and down again. Judy continued, putting his knot deeper and deeper from time to time. When felt that too much of her saliva flew down his cock and landed on his fur under it, swallowed rest of it to then slobber even more, making his private thing wet again. Those moves, warmth and squeezing combined with spiting at it were simulating his knot like a real vagina. It was really hard for him to calm his breath now.

Judy couldn't say she's not enjoying giving him that kind of a pleasure. She loved that. But even with this fact, after few minutes of slowly simulating his cock with mouth and tongue, bunny felt it's a good idea to change the way she was laying on bed. Up to this moment, she was keep laying along his legs. But now, feeling it's a good idea to change it, bunny knelt next to fox's left thigh, sticking out hers bum now and leaned her head across area she was still interested in. Of course, fox could feel how she started wagging on bed to change her position. He pulled his head up to see what she's planning to do. And a sight he saw made him hornier even more. Seeing how bunny is sticking out her butt and is giving his blowjob at the same time realized him how much cum he's gonna shot out today. Bunny seeing that her boyfriend is looking at her, only smiled with his knot in mouth. Also, at this moment an ear of her Nick wasn't holding now fell off over and now was laying on bunny's tip of head. It started hanging now, making sitting here in this position not so pleasing. It was like women giving a blowjob with her fringe covering her eyes. She grabbed her ear and threw it back to it's place, right next to her dropped ear laying on back side of her head. After that, she stopped smiling and continued pleasing her predator. This small act made Nick even more excited. He could feel already how much cum his body is preparing now. He dropped his head back to pillow again to keep it laying on it until experiencing first orgasm.

As Judy continued providing him sensations and Nick continued enjoying them, fox found out it would be good idea for him to do something to give her some pleasure now as well. Since he stopped holding his paw on her head and rubbing her ear after her change of position, and since he couldn't stop thinking about her cute butt after seeing Carrots taking care of him while sitting like this, fox thought that bunny maybe won't complain if he decide to put his paw on it. He didn't think twice and reached his paw to grab her ass. He slwoly and gently put his hand under her knickers and gripped his paw to her body part he knew she loves to be touched on by him.

Judy was that focused on swallowing her saliva and spiting it back on it to make it wet, moving her lips up and down and massaging his knot with her tongue from time to time, that she didn't expect feel touch in here. But she loved that. She moaned even to show Nick she's enjoying that. Or rather mewed with his body part inside her mouth.

Despite it was definitely Judy's night and she wanted to do everything by just herself, Nick couldn't stop thinking about her ass, even if holding it already. He started squeezing one of her buttocks, massaging it and rubbing with his paw. But still it wasn't enough. He also still wondered if her anal cavity is her sensitive spot. It was obvious she loved him massage her bottom, but maybe she would love him to do something more in here? Something more... dirty...? Fox also found it out as a good idea, and gently, but firmly, started messing with her butthole by using his finger. When started doing that, he could feel how intensity of Judy's action on his cock fell drastically. He also could hear some sounds and noises that were coming from her throat. It was obvious now - she loves that.

"Nicky..." Bunny said after pulling his knot out of her mouth. Her breath was faster and deeper than a normal one "Ahhh..."

"You like that, Carrots?" Fox asked with whispered voice, still laying with his head on pillow.

"Of course... But..." She gasped "Please... Stop that..."

"Why?"

"Because now it's my turn, and... mmmm... and now I'm taking care of you, okay? You can grip paw on it, but don't do such things... for now. That's an order, officer Wilde"

"Understood, detective Carrots..."

As she asked him to, Nick stopped putting his fingers in a hole he never expected to put them in. He knew some girls love anals, but he never expected Judy to like it as well. Willy-nilly, he stopped fooling around her butt and needed to enjoy just holding paw's grip on it. But soon enough, he's going to use this knowledge to give his bunny trip to land of pleasure. But sadly, not today "*Will see how this will work with you...*" Nick thought.

Feeling that everything is in it's best halo and it will be hard to experience something better than this, Nick almost turned of his mind and focused on only pleasure which bunny was providing to him to eventually experience orgasm soon. And after minute or two, he actually could feel that burst is becoming building up inside him.

"Ahhhh... Hollly..." Nick started moaning louder than he was moaning for last minutes. He decided it's a good idea to warn her, knowing that probably there's going to be a lot of cum "Carrots... Ahhh... Mmmmm... I-I... Judy..." Luckly for him, he started feeling his cumshot is coming early enough to have some time to warn her. And it wasn't that easy to spoke it out now, when couldn't stop gasping "Am gonna cum... am gonna cu-holy shiiiiit!" He said once more moments before he spread his cum.

At this moment, when bunny got warned by him, fox expected to feel how insanely fast she's going to rub and stroke his knot with her bare paw like the last time. But he didn't feel it really. It seemed bunny didn't think about ending it with her fluffy paws. Moreover, she didn't even think about pulling it out of her mouth. That means only one thing - she wanted to swallow his cumshot now. She believed she will give him more pleasure in that way.

Being sure this will give him more pleasure and being curious about how it going to feel and taste for her, Judy continued swallowing and spiting her saliva on Nick's cock until she felt her fox is cumming. She put one paw on it's base and started massaging it, while having her second paw still gripped to fur on his belly. Nick just lost his mind, feeling he's bursting his cream inside her mouth.

"Carrots...? Caa... Ahhhh... Ahhhhh! Mmmm... Ahh... yeah..." Nick started putting his sperm in her throat now. When felt his first burst coming, bunny pinched fur on his tummy harder and started massaging bottom of his cock rapidly and pretty strongly. She also started swallowing, feeling everything Nick's body produced is about to slid down from her inside part of cheeks and eventually will end up coming out of her mouth if didn't do so. Nick's moans were like never earlier today, because he actually started moaning like during their first time "Ahhh... Shiiit... Holy, ahhhhh... Ahhhh..." He continued, feeling bunny is trying to swallow everything he shot inside her.

Despite fact it was her first time she swallowed someone's cumshot, bunny was doing it great. For Nick it seemed like she was doing it for days, swallowing almost entire cum, but letting some of it to flow down her tongue and his knot. But Nick's orgasm was really, really big, and she could tell it by two things. Firstly, he was moaning and gasping like crazy, holding her buttocks with strong hold. And second thing was a fact how much cream he provided her. She just swallowed his first load, and then second one got spread in mouth. Despite fact she got surprised feeling that second burst is as big as first one, or bigger even, she managed to swallow it almost completely as well. But Nick's orgasm wasn't ending here. When happy that she managed to deal with his second burst bunny was ending swallowing it, third burst appeared. There was no way for her to react on it in time. She didn't swallow it in time. This made his cum dripping from her lips right on her paw and Nick's fur now. Before more of his cream got out from her mouth and landed on her paw, she quickly swallowed what still didn't got out of cakehole. When ate that as well, Nick's knot burst fourth time. It was too much for her. Feeling she won't swallow this burst in time, Judy just let all of it flow down his cock and drip from her lips on her paw. She pulled out his toy when knew the fifth one isn't coming.

Now bunny looked at his face. Fox with twist of pleasure looked like he never experienced something like that before. His grip on her ass got loosen at this moment, and now he was just holding his paw under her knickers rather squeezing her buttocks. Feeling it's over, Nick with rough breath barely pulled his head up to look at vampire. His cum, despite fact he loaded most of it inside her tiny mouth, was still on his fur around still sticking cock, and also on her paw she was still holding on his pinky red knot. Bunny giggled after a while of staring in his eyes and came back with her cakehole above his private area. She still wanted to clean this mess up. Knowing how sensitive and delicate for touch it is now, she slowly put it back on it's place and started swallowing some cum that was left on it. Instantly Nick's grab on her ass got tight again.

"Ahh... Shiit! Judy!" He moaned like crazy, twitching his legs every time she did something brave with his sensitive thing, like swallowing in "Oh my... gesh... Ahhhh!"

When his knob was only wet because of her pit and there was no more cum on it (because it got sucked of his by her), Judy started sucking his fur around thing she kept sucking for last few minutes. Nick felt shudder all over his back, feeling she's getting rid of his cum on his fur in such way.

"Heh... I guess you loved that flavor... Ahhh, shit. Carrots..." He said with trembling voice and with untamed breath, pulled his head up and looked at her. "I never experienced something like that before. But you know, sweetheart... Ahhh... That's so nice too... Tell me, how do I taste... Hmmm?" She stopped licking cum out of him when heard that and giggled.

"You taste like horny fox, Nicky"

"Because I'm horny as fuck... Even now, sweetheart" Said the fox and put his paw back on her head, stroking her along her ears.

"I figured it out already. Now let me take care of this milk of you, do you? Need to clean this up before round two"

"Round two? Please, miss vampire..."

"You didn't know it, Wilde? You don't know what vampires are doing after tasting and drinking what they wanted to?"

"No..."

"So let me show you..." Bunny whispered and continued licking fox around.

In meanwhile, while bunny kept licking and sucking on his fur around sensitive area, Nick tried to sat on bed. He rested his elbows against bed under him to raise his body over it, still holding his butt and legs laying bed. He made acute angle between his tummy and bed now, don't rising his chest and shoulder that high now.

After a while of sucking and kissing sound, Judy was done doing cleaning around his still sticking and pumped up cock. She raised her head and started in his eyes. After a while, she threw her look at her hand. And there was still some cum on paw she held on his knot when he was cumming. She needed to take care of it as well before doing something more. She came back with her eyes to Nick's face and giggled.

"What a fox... What a mess you did, officer Foxy..." Having no better idea, and being aware of how it tastes, Judy decided to start licking it away. She looked now like cats which are cleaning their paws up. Nick couldn't say she wasn't looking hot now. Especially since she was dress up as a vampire, and she was licking no one else's cum than his. His cheeks became red when he realized that.

"Oh my... You look soo tasty and hot right now... How lucky guy I am..."

"And this isn't over still... It's time for act two"

When bunny managed to leave her paw with only saliva on it, she started crawling up her boyfriend. She knew it's time to put thing she has been sucking for last minutes inside her tiny, small pussy to get some pleasure today as well. Vampire wrapped fox around his neck and started kissing with him.

"Can you help me, ? In this part help is really appreciated, you know..." She asked when stopped kissing with him.

"No problem, sweetie" Nick said, grabbed his knot in one paw and gently insert it inside his vampire he got caught by "Let me do something tonight as well..."

Bunny moaned when full length of his knot got itself inside. She really loved this feeling she have been waiting for last few days. Nick also loved it, feeling his knot is squeezed now even harder with some velvety flesh. He folded his head back, being almost unable to do something more at this moment.

Feeling that her boyfriend after putting his knob inside her have problems to do something more to continue this sex, Judy found out it will be better if she will continue rolling and she will be the one who's gonna ride him. She felt that horny now, that it wasn't much of a problem for her. And since her bunny's stamina allowed her to continue being dominate in this act of sex. She stopped hugging to his neck, grabbed a hold with paws on his shoulders and started making cock inside her beaver to go up and down.

When only felt bunny vampire is moving her body up and down, Nick had problems to keep his body in this position. Even if his elbows were still steady him in air, he felt he can collapse in any moment.

Nor of them wanted to have fast-pace sex now. Both of them preferred what Judy was doing right now - slowly moving herself with knot inside to don't make him cum again, or make herself squirt too early. After 5 days of don't seeing each other, this was how in reality picture of sex they desired looked like.

Bunny sticked to bowing in the air with his body Nick's chest with her paws on his shoulder's started moaning after minute of riding her foxy. It seemed her hole got used to this feeling and started giving Judy more pleasure. It was working on her like the last time. Now she was the one with loud vocals in their room. Of course, Nick moaned from time to time as well, but she was a one who couldn't stop gasping, feeling finally how great feeling it is to have this body part of her boyfriend inside her sensitive area. Despite fact she got problems to continue riding Nick without any problems, horny bunny continued moving up and down on naked fox's dick.

Spending next two or three minutes in this position in air made Nick's arms pretty soft. Feeling it becomes harder and harder for him to keep his body like that, fox decided to sit on bed now, without resting his chest, tummy, shoulders and head on his elbows to keep them in air. Now his legs were enclosing an angle of 90 degrees with his tummy. It's worth to say he changed his position really gently, to don't interrupt bunny doing what she was doing. Moreover, Nick decided to use his free arms now he got due to this change, and grabbed with them both of her buttocks. Left with right paw, and right with his left hand. Feeling his touch on them, vampire gripped her paws back around his neck, pulling her left cheek to it. Judy also knelt with her legs on bed now, holding Nick's legs and private area between her legs. She closed her eyes when did so and continued moaning, feeling both nice, warm and wet, due to her saliva, thing in her pussy combined with Nick's hold on her area she loved him to touch her in. Now Nick saw it's time for him to take up the baton from her and take care of her. No matter if she still wanted to continue and was keep saying she wants tonight to be her night. He had enough stamina to let her rest now, and started moving his hips up and down, moving so his cock inside her.

"You know, Carrots..." Nick said when started doing sex things instead of her "You doing nice as vampire and predator... Ahhhh... But it's time for you to rest..."

"Ahhh... Nick... I..." Huffing and puffing bunny started "I can't stand... doing nothing..."

Of course, Judy loved fact Nick wanted to ride her until she gonna cum. But on the other hand, she promised herself she will give him pleasure tonight by giving him blowjob after foreplay, and then will make him cum as riding on him. It seems it was easier to say than be done now, when she got his cock inside her tight and sensitive area. At least she wanted to give him some nice sensations in a way she could provide him by now, and decided on licking and kissing his neck, doing it really gently. She was acting now like kissing Nick on his lips earlier today. Nick growled softly feeling that, and continued doing his best to make her squirt.

It was fairly hard for fox to not collapse on the bed feeling how nice she's doing with his neck. First minute? Sure, why not. He could stand it and continue doing his things without problems. But two or three? That was too much for him and decided to do something about it.

"Judy... Mmm... I love this feeling, but I'm sorry..." Said the Fox and knowing this will work with her, insert his finger in her butthole. Bunny instantly stopped kissing his neck, and turned on her vocals loud.

"Ahhhh... N-niii... Ahhhh! Mmmmm..." She couldn't resist to both things in her both holes, and knew it's only matter of short time to squirt "Oh my... NICK!" She hugged to his neck tightly, pinching his fur on it.

"Heh, guess you love me going down your rabbit hole... Do you...?"

"As hell... But... Ahhhh... I'm gonna kill you..."

"For what?"

"I... Ahhh! I told you to... don't, mmmm... Don't go down here today... But please... continue now... Ahhhh"

"As you wish..." He whispered and kissed tip of her head.

Nick really enjoyed a fact he's not only deep knot inside his dear bunny when she's dressed up like that, but he also loved fingering her butt. It was something new for him, and seeing bunny can't resist to it gave him an idea for next sex occasion. Maybe she's gonna enjoy something more than just his finger inside...? He wished he could check that even now, but he kept in mind she didn't want him to put his finger down her butt today. Maybe it's really better to wait with that. Yeah, he's gonna wait with that, but trust me. He won't wait for it too long...

Like Judy expected, it was only matter of two, max three minutes, of being fucked by him like that to actually feel she's gonna hit climax finally. Even Nick could tell that, feeling how hard she's squeezing his knot inside her with this nice flesh she got. What's more, Nick felt he's going to cum again, since bunny's vagina was rubbing and squeezing his knot harder while fox was keeping the same pace, the same tempo.

"Nick... Ahhh..." Moaning bunny said a minute before hitting climax "Go... deeper... Ahhh..."

"With finger or with my boy?"

"With both..." Hearing that, Nick started pulling his knot inside her as deep as possible, doing almost the same thing with his finger on the other side. This only hurried Judy's climax up "Please..." She started after a while "make me... Ahhh... happiest bunny vampire... Ahhh! On entire world..." She kept herself quiet for next twenty seconds, to then warn him "Nick... Ahhh... It's too much... Ahhh... Ahhhhh! I'm right, there!"

"To be honest... Huff... Mmmm... Me too..."

Only few seconds later, Nick could feel how her body which was keep clutching his knob started also making it wet with her juice. He felt nice, sticky and warm cream as she squirt. Moans were just insane that moment. Samantha in the other room surely heard them. Seeing his bunny already hit jackpot, Nick could feel how another burst is coming and is gathering in tip of his knot, seconds before exploding inside bunny's wet pussy.

Both of them turned on their vocals on high gear, feeling that both experienced orgasm almost at the same moment. Judy's gasps also became louder when felt with how much pressure he's shooting sperm and how it's hitting sheets of her beaver. She gripped to his neck hardly, while he put his finger inside her butthole as deep as possible, and both of them collapsed on the bed after a while. Now they've been trying to calm their breaths and waited for their hearts to calm their beats. Nick still held his both things inside holes of vampire bunny, which was laying on him.

"Carrots..." Nick started after some time as a first "That's was genius idea to have sex right now... And also love how you looks like, my vampire" Now he hissed her forehead. Bunny giggled now.

"Oh, and I know you gonna do great like our last time... But I swear to god... you shouldn't have put finger inside my butt!"

"Huh? For real...?" Still trying to calm down his breath fox seemed to be surprised "If not that, you wouldn't squirt already... leaving me with more orgasms in general..."

"Speaking of that... Ha! Now I showed you I'm better in bed!" Vampire bunny now leaned her head over his, holding her paws on his chest, still having his finger in her ass "You came more times than me! Ha! I told you I'm on the top in this relation!"

"Huh? Oh..." Fox did some math in his mind now "You came four times in total, while I came for the... fifth time. You..."

"Don't worry, foxy" Vampire said and kissed his nose "No matter how many times you came over me... I only care of getting pleasure with you... And that's working awesome with us..."

"Yeah... I love that as well. I love you, Judy"

"I love you too, Nick..." Right after bunny's words they started kissing deeply. As doing so, Nick was still moving his finger in some random directions and pushing it deeper, making bunny moan and gasp few times while kissing. Despite fact she told him already she's going to kill him for that, she continued kissing with him without any problems "Ahhhh... Nicky... stop already... It's time for me to get rid of things I'm wearing and makeup I got to finally go take a shower and join you in the bed... Now I wanna do ASMR things with you..."

"You know what? I think it's a good idea. Go take care of you, I will brew-up tea for us and will put those candles away. At least those ones from floor"

"Wait! Give us five minutes more..." It seemed bunny really loved being in this position while laying on his chest and having her butthole filled up with his finger. Nick, which also liked idea of resting for some extra time now did what bunny asked him for, and didn't leave bed now.


	53. White Tulips - Part IV

_**Chapter 53: White Tulips - Part IV**_

When it's still almost night and late hour in Gazelle's most favorite place on the entire world (in Zootopia), we need to remember there's a new day already here in country, in town and in hospital, in which prey is waiting for her dear love. Last evening drugs stopped being administered to Alan. His brain regenerated itself nicely already, and zebra doctor decided it's time to wake him up. Or at least start waking him up, because like he said himself before, they need to wait few days before he actually come back to them. Not only his brain got better, but his tail got set as well. It seems it's true that broken tails sets themselves more easily if closer to base part of it. Gazelle really loved how the doctor was speaking out only good things about Alan's condition. She felt much better comparing to last days. Today, as came in, she saw Alan laying on his back already, without intravenous stand next to his bed with connected small venflon to his vein. That means on thing - they stopped cannulation drugs to his vein, and he can snap out of this in matter of few days due to that. This chance was getting higher and higher with every next day. And Gazelle was aware of that.

Despite fact Gazelle came to this country only to see Alan, she started getting better relations with Victoria. As at first prey wanted to stay alone with Alan, now she sometimes preferred to be here together with Victoria. Or Tawna. Those two girls have been giving her mental rest when only been sitting next to her and cheering her up. She really appreciated their presence, seeing they are sympathizing with her. But after all of that, there were still obviously moments Gazelle wanted to stay alone with Alan. And she could so, since doctor indulged her to spend some more time in hospital, letting her to even arrive to it before visiting hours.

 _Three days later_

And now, after having pretty good time with girls in town and after visiting interesting places, and after eating some delicious sub in hospital, prey was alone with Alan in his room. Three days passed already since Judy and Nick played a dirty game in her villa, and it seemed those three days were enough for Alan to...

"Hi Allie!" She greeted him like she used to as came in "You know, I didn't know you're living in such town! I mean, it looks old, but classy! I didn't know town like this one still exists! And I love they still does! I'm gonna tell you everything! And..." Prey stopped rolling with things she wanted to tell him now, seeing Alan's face now. Wolf was laying like he used to after his tail got set to this level that he could be laid on his back. But respirator's mask, or rather it's absence on his muzzle, was definitely something that made Gazelle's heart pounding faster. Much faster "A-Alan...? Alan?" Surprised and shocked at the same time star came to bed, making her steps towards it fast. She even didn't mind a fact that his heart monitor is working in background like it used to, and almost jumped to him, putting her paws on his neck "Alan?" She asked once more, trying to feel his pounding artery under her paw. She also laid her cheek down over his black nose.

After a while of pawing him around his neck, Gazelle could feel not only that his heart is beating, but she also felt on her soft cheek air he was exhaling with his nose. Moreover, she could hear now how he's breathing.

"Oh my God, yes..." She said, feeling how warm air she felt on her cheek sent some sensations down her spine "Alan... I only hope you gonna wake up soon... like today" As saying that with whispered voice, star hugged to his neck pretty tightly, putting his muzzle and nose next to her ear to let herself hear every time his nose is breathing in some air "I'm so glad now... If you can breathe by yourself, that means you doing great... Doctor is right"

Gazelle was really enjoying dialogue with him. Or rather talking her monologue to him. She was hoping, that maybe he can hear her words now. If his breathe came back and drugs are not developed to his vein... why his brain part responsible for listening and hearing wouldn't do so as well? Or maybe he even hear everything since his first day in this hospital? Maybe he's aware that Gazelle is with him almost all the time? It doesn't matter now. At least for prey, which was only thinking about his breath she could listen to and feel now.

With her head resting under his chin now, prey reached her paw for a chair she got next to her and put it behind her, to then rest on it. She couldn't even think about disconnecting her cheek from his fur now, as she could feel and hear in this position how he's breathing. She didn't see doctor since yesterday, and he haven't told her he's doing that great, that he doesn't need to wear respirator's mask. She felt better due to that, finding bu herself that her wolf is closer than further to waking up.

Despite fact she almost dropped off as resting on him, Gazelle raised her head after great 20 minutes and came back to things she's used to doing when arrives here. In most of cases, or rather 100% of her every arrival here at the morning, star was taking care of flowers, keeping them in good condition. Changing water in their vase for fresh and cold, pruning their stems and doing everything in general to make them look grandly. She was doing great with that, keeping their cups as white as Alan's snow-white fur. She really loved comparing their color to Alan's fur, believing they can't go any better than this color.

"As I said Allie, I should have come here with you already first time you proposed it to me. Had got this concert... How dumb I was that didn't say no to them to tell yes to you. Maybe I would have much more time to make up with you and girls even if did so. Speaking of them... You can't imagine how jealous I was, and still actually am, of you because of them. Maybe you already knows that, but you just can't imagine how much" At this moment water from vase got poured down to sink in Alan's hospital room. Gazelle took flowers in her paws to put them on basin. Then, prey pulled out scissors she found in Alan's room out of her purse "You know Alan, those flowers are pretty much like relations between animals" Said the Prey and started cutting off bottom parts of flower's stems "It's easy to forget about taking care of them sometimes, but when you actually do remember to take care of them, then you are awarded nicely... Just like in our case... You know, I remember how our relations looked like when still we were in school. Good old days. And our recent weeks were awesome. I admit it, I never expected you to be back in my life really. I thought it's maybe better that our paths got scaterred. How wrong I was... Ehm... Last one... And done!" She got finished with cuting flowers and started filling up vase with fresh and cold water "Maybe nondeceptive and normal flowers, but they imaging relations pretty accurately, don't you think? Like, once they gone, they gone forever. Just like with most of relations in modern days. And this need of constant care and conditioning..."

When took care of flowers in silence and put them back on their place now, Gazelle grabbed necklet laying next to place where vase got placed. Something moved inside her mind and heart, when she gripped it in her paw. She knew exactly it's the same necklet his father has been wearing as still being alive. Thinking only of how sensitive point it is for him made her moved, when only recognized why he left her villa that day.

"Ehhh..." She sighed deeply and sat back on her seat "And maybe those flowers once gone are gone forever... but there is always a way to keep them alive. Even if need a lot of fresh and nice water... No matter what both of us did, we can use our time together as this water, if both of us want to... And there is no way I don't... I want it more than everything" She grabbed his paw now, putting his father's old dog tag inside it. Then, prey squeezed his paw softly and started pinching it "I... if you wanna this as well, please... let me fill this vase with this fresh water. And help me with that..."

Gazelle haven't actually got that much time today to enjoy spending it with Alan. Tawna and Victoria convinced her to don't sit sad in hospital still and wanted to organize her a trip to few interesting places, like Alan team's track or shopping mall. Gazelle loved that idea, because she knew she's gonna meet some of her fans and maybe will occasionally give her autographs out to them and take a selfie with some even. She really loved that idea, because she love to interact with her fans in ways that are something more than just concerts. She also was forgetting about Alan when doing such things with girls which are working for him. She just wanted him to wake up at all as soon as possible. And thanks to being with bandicoot and she-wolf, Gazelle could make this moment come faster. At least in her feelings. She hoped, that maybe he will be awaken when come back to hospital. She spend her time before leaving hospital on agreed with girls hour just hugged to Alan, and giving him a kiss on his fur from time to time. Maybe she wanted to make time passing faster by leaving with girls, but deep in heart she still wanted to be with him. Especially at a moment he will wake up.

Despite fact she knew there is a chance for him to wake up while she will be out with girls, Gazelle still wanted to leave hospital now, knowing how great this will work with her mind and how she will let herself relax with girls on the town.

At the same time on the other side of the ocean

It was pretty late hour at Zootopia city now, when Gazelle was leaving hospital on agreed with girls hour. Judy and Nick didn't bother themselves about leaving Gazelle's villa at all, and stayed here along with Samantha. They became pretty lazy after the sex they got three days ago. Couple loved how star they know lives. Especially because they could have spent more time together, doing nice things, like jumping into pools together and soaking their furs in them.

At this moment, they put to use big plasma Gazelle had got in her living room. Maybe TV in her bedroom would be better option for them, since bed in it was really comfortable, but it would be rude to go to her bed and sleep in it. Even if they knew she would let them, they still decided to watch a movie in living room.

"Nicky..." Laying on the couch and under blanket bunny said, becoming impatient being under blanket alone "Could you stop playing with your tail, or doing anything you do, and come here to me finally? I won't tell you about movie's beginning... it's about to start now!"

"I told you I needed to use rest room..." Fox left bathroom at this moment, but despite heading right to his bunny, he walked into kitchen.

"You are lucky, that you fina... Hey! Where you going now?!"

"We gonna drink something, right? I put it somewhere here..." Nick opened the fridge and pulled out bottle of champagne after a while "Aha! Got you! Nice and cold..."

"Hey! Who let you take that? Put it back, Nick!"

"Huh? You think who I am?" Now fox pulled out two glasses "I bought this myself a day you came back and wanted to drink it with you that evening. Just forgot about it because of your little game with me. So... Wanna some?" Fox asked when filled up his glass and now was about to pour champagne to next one.

"If it's true... Sure. But only one glass! Nothing more!"

"Okkie-dokkie" When having two filled up glasses in paws and feeling warmth on heart already by just looking at bunny under blanket, Nick headed into hers direction.

"Thanks..." Bunny said as collected her glass from him. She also made some space under blanket for him "You know, I was thinking... I really love my life now. Having you, being that well-known here, working in my dream job, having a lot of free time... But I still wonder about our job. Bogo have told us they already got new case for us... Shouldn't we be at work by now?"

"Relax Carrots..." Nick said and jumped under blanket next to his bunny "We still have some free time, don't we? Bogo said that by himself"

"Yeah... You are right... But you know how I love my job! I like this free time, but I just have to go see everything in our department!"

"Nothing new..."

"You will go with me, foxy?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna pay a visit to everyone in our department! And as my boyfriend and partner, you going with me!"

"But give me just one reason"

"I wonder what this case might be... terrorist attack that happened years ago? Maybe it's something about... No. It's impossible"

"What?"

"Maybe something about Alan? You know, this attack Alan mentioned and his father died in?"

"Nah... I don't think so, sweetheart" Now, being under warm blanket already, fox wrapped her around with his free arm "Well... convinced me. Will go with you if want to..." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Speaking of Alan... I wonder how he's doing. And Gazelle... She must be in great grief..."

"Really? He didn't die or something"

"Nick?! But he's in hospital, and I don't wanna even think what I would do if you were so!"

"But I'm not, okay? Just relax yourself, and watch this movie with me. If really want so, you can call her before going sleep. But now..." Fox reached his paw and put it under her underwear "...just relax"

"Okay... But listen! Only massaging and squeezing. Not fingering..." Bunny dropped her head on him.

"As you wish" He answered and started soaking champagne from his glass.

 _Some time later_

Nick and Judy went back to Nick's room and went sleep together after watching nice, moving movie. Despite fact Judy declared she won't drink more than just a glass, in duo with Nick she emptied entire bottle. And she probably drank more than him. This made her feeling warmth and fluffiness inside. She even had no problems to let Nick do something more than just massaging her butt. Maybe they gonna do something more tonight? Nah. Both of them felt it's not the best moment to do so. The best thing for this moment was falling asleep in bed like nice animals.

Some time later, after Judy fell asleep as being cuddled to her red fox, Gazelle came back from town with girls. Despite fact, she arrived to hospital with girls, she was the only one who actually entered it, came up to wolf's floor and entered his room. But why?

"C'mon!" Gazelle with few bags in her paw said when left car "Why don't you wanna go with me?" It seemed that she even loved their as her companions.

"What? Me? I already saw him yesterday, because today still have some work to do!" She-wolf said.

"Me too. I need to fool around with Alan's engines" Bandicoot added "We would like to go see him, but not today" Girls in fact wanted see Alan as well. So why lied? The word is, both of them wanted Gazelle to sit alone above Alan, knowing how much easier for her it would be for her to talk to him for example, and consequently to feel better as being alone with him "Go already. And don't forget to place statuette you received next to his bed! He's gonna love it when wakes up!"

"Don't worry... I won't forget" Gazelle said and closed Tawna car's door to then wave to them as bandicoot shifted to first gear and drove away. She sighed deeply and made her way upstairs "I'm back sweetie!" She greeted him as soon as went through doors "And don't worry, I'm gonna stay here with you for rest of the day!" Now she put bags she got in her paw on the floor and started diving with her paw in one of them "I've seen many interesting places sweetheart. And even your track! It looks completely different than in TV. I'm serious. It's much bigger than it seemed to be! And I even brought you something from it! Where it is... Aha, there!" Said happy star and pulled out statuette out bag she brought. What was it? Colorful statuette of a rider on speedway bike in a moment he's taking a bend. But it wasn't a rider without name. He got same kevlar as Gazelle saw being wore on Alan. Also, it got his last name on it's back. The bike and rider on it himself was put on round stand, which was representing with it's shape and color some kind of a gritty ground. Statuette wasn't that big. It wasn't small, though. But still, prey could hold it laying on her opened paw. She really loved it as soon as saw it laying on the display "Nice bear in souvenir shop gave me that as a gift, since we are together. Yeah, he knows that! Like most of the animals I met! But let's start from beginning" Now prey put the statuette she received next to flowers in vase "Ehhh..." She sighed in a moment she sat next to bed and next to Alan's head "Firstly, Tawna took us under some kind of a park and let us out. We have been wandering around it. And I gonna be honest, I'm surprised there wasn't that much of animals! Maybe it's because they're at the work now, but Alan! I bet you saw it already! It's so beautiful, and there should be loads of animals walking all around! I bet a lot of Zootopians would spend a lot of their free time in such place when we got it as well in our city! Then, we walked long way to restaurant. I bet you know this place better than me and know which restaurant I mean. Because I'm not really... But nice and long walk! That's why it took longer than expected. You know, there is no better place than Zootopia in my opinion, but this town would be right behind it now! There is a lot of many interesting things! And your track!" Prey was really happy it seemed "Yeah, that's right! It looks amazing! I would like to be on it during one of your matches with all animals gathered on the stands, wolfie" Now she looked at his face. Face with no expressions. With no smile that used to be on it "Ehhh... I... You know, I liked something more than just admiring this town. I met a lot of fans of mine. It's really nice feeling to meet someone who listen to your songs even in places you never was in. Some of them wanted autographs, selfies or just to have a short talk. And... Most of them knew your person as well. And... They were saying that they heard about us... Especially one couple of lions... I... It hurt my heart badly, when I realized that you are in coma and... we are still argued. And worst of all? I called you a murder... And I met them in town where almost everybody heard about your dad... how great sportsman he was in their town's club. I..." Now Gazelle laid her head on his chest, rubbing his forehead with right paw "I'm regretting all what happened... You should meet someone else... Someone meant for you... You probably wouldn't be laying here right now... I want you to be happy finally. After all what happened to you... But if you wanna be happy with me..." Now she put her muzzle on his shoulder, making her words directly going to his ear. She started whispering "I will stay here with you until wake up... I promise. And Alan... You ain't murder... I don't know why I called you that. Even if you have been kissing with Victoria... But, I forgiven you. Because I wanna be happy with you... Forget about what I said, I don't wanna you to be happy with someone else. I want you to be happy with me...Forget about me saying you should be happy with someone else..." Said the star and kissed his ear.

Now she rested her head back on his chest again, listening to his breath in silence and feeling how his lungs are filling up with air under her cheek. She closed her eyes, put her left paw on his and started thinking about many things. Most of them were about her wolf. How they met firstly after those years of not seeing each other, how they went sleep together for the first time, how they were playing dirty few times and how she loved a taste of his nipple when started licking and kissing one of his. This all made her downed because of one reason. She couldn't enjoy those moments again with him for last week or so.

"You know, sweetie..." Gazelle started after some moments of just laying on him and sighed deeply "When was walking around those places I saw today, I got across many animals. Some of them knew me, some of them were couples... One couple of young tigers I met... They were so nice, and... from a point I met them, I started thinking more about you. I couldn't stop. I could seen a lot of couples around me for some reason. Maybe it was just me, or they were couples which I couldn't saw before meeting those tigers... I don't know. But I know one thing... I'm jealous... I'm jealous of them. Of tigers... Not because I would like to be with a one... But just because they were happy that are together... They could enjoy themselves and can at this moment... Like Nick and Judy. I don't blame them. I'm just jelous they can be together... That's not fair... Why I have to wait for you...?" Now tear started coming down her cheek "Why Alan? It's unfair..." Said the prey with voice that could suggest she can't stand more without starting crying. She sniffed her nose and started crying quietly, laying her head on his belly now. She also grabbed his left paw again, and squeezed it pretty tightly "I wanna you back, Alan. So badly..."

Prey continued sniffing with her nose and dropping some of her tears on sheet he got over him. But with every few seconds she spent crying like that, she was becoming feeling more of relief than a grief. At least she could be next to him and knew he will wake up soon. Yes? Well, this soon means much less time than she, or you right now, can expect. Actually, she will start crying in a moment harder again, but will drop tears not of grief and sadness, but tears of happiness.

When prey with her head on his belly got calmed and cool after some minutes of crying on him, Alan slowly opened his eyes and started looking around. He didn't feel so well this moment, but it wasn't most important for him. He was curious where he's at this moment. He started looking around, slowly and carefully, pulling his head up from pillow. When saw who's here with him and who's laying on his belly, he stopped worrying about place he's in right now.

"Gelle...?" He asked innocently, coughed and put his right paw on her head. He was happy she's right next to him "Gazelle... Sweetheart..."

"Huh?" Gazelle hurried herself with raising her head when only felt his touch around her horn and heard his voice "Alan?" She asked and looked at his face. She could seen her dear wolf woken up. His squinted, blue eyes were pretty bleached and not so bright as they used to. Prey also noticed something that didn't notice before. His nose looked for really, really dry. And it was, in fact. Also it changed it's color from nice black to pretty dark grey. Alan was looking at her with pure smile on his face. She didn't wait any seconds to jump with her arms to his neck and hugged to him tightly "You are awake!" She said, having her muzzle forced in a pillow he got under his head, pushing her cheek against his.

"Gelle, my angel..." He also wrapped his paws around her and pushed her head against his "Can't imagine how happy I am..." His voice was pretty... similar to a sleepy one "Oh my... I'm so sorry right again... I shouldn't have been kissing with her and then leave you like that... I'm total asshole..."

"What you talking about?! You left because I called you not nicely... And I'm so sorry for that... I shouldn't have let you leave my house that day... I should let you explain all of that"

"I shouldn't have leave anyway like a twat... Speaking of that day... Gazelle, I know it's all my fault. But you need to know something about me and Vicky..."

"Shhh... I already know that. Victoria told me everything... I'm sorry I let you leave, Alan..."

"And I'm sorry that kissed with her... This shouldn't be my excuse... Will you forgive me?"

"Cut it out, sweetheart... Of course I will... We both messed up... We should forget about it for now... I'm so glad you are back with me... Mmmmm..." She mewed as started cuddling her head to his neck "I'm so glad you are back... I will be with you from this moment through everything..." Now she pulled her head from his and stared in his eyes, grabbing his muzzle "No matter what, honey..." Now she closed her eyes and became kissing with him. Alan feeling finally taste of her sweet lips on his, closed his eyes and started slowly smooching with her. His heart accelerated. Not only he could fell it, but also he could hear that due to higher frequency of heart monitor's beeps. They were faster, but not fast to this level, that could alarm someone who could hear it and assume that something bad is going on with patient which heart is monitored by it. Gazelle continued kissing with him with smile on her face when heard that his heart accelerated.

This moment could pass like a eternity for them. They wouldn't have any problems with that. They subconsciously tried to don't think about interrupting it for now and focused on just their lips to spent a on doing it pretty long time. Only prey and predator in one room. No one more than them. No one.

After some time they stopped, feeling they still have many things they want to talk about. When stopped and opened her eyes, prey looked at heart monitor. She giggled when came back with her sight to wolf.

"Heh..." She hugged to his neck again "I guess you loved that honey... Just like I love you..."

"I love you too... And yeah, all of my senses loved that. Your taste, your smell, your warmth, your voice... Hell, you can't imagine how I've been missing that..."

"I missed all of you too... I missed all of you too..."

"You know, sweetheart..." Alan started after a while and stopped hugging to her. She did so as well.

"Hmm...?" She mewed and started playing with his ear.

"I... Roar... This feels nice... I wanted to ask. I'm happy as hell you are here with me. But tell me... What happened to me? Why am I laying here? Why have a headache and my tail feels like... broken?... Damn, it feels... odd"

"Have a headache? Poor soul... You know, aside having a little bleached eyes and dry nose, you also had got blood under your skull and broken tail..."

"Whaaat? Guess fell of my bike, because track is a last thing I remember... This explains why I feel like a shit..."

"Speaking of that, how you doing?"

"Shitty, you know..."

"Tell me something more!"

"Well... Headache, painful tail, feeling dizzy and sleepy..."

"Poor wolfie... You need to rest now" She continued playing with his ear and whispering, trying to comfort his being for this moment "And I will help you with that"

"Help how? Mmmm... What you mean...?" He asked with sleepy voice when heard her whispered one.

"I will keep take care of you until fall asleep nicely"

"Hell no! Sweetheart, I guess doctor should know I'm awake... And I wanna talk with you some more now..."

"Talk about what? Go ahead Alan, I'm listening"

"I wanna know how you were doing those days I were out. How long it actually was?"

"Five days or so... I dunno, I don't count these days..."

"Pretty short coma for someone in my case, huh? Heh..."

"Maybe short time in point of medicine's view, but for me it was long time. Definitely too long..." She continued taking care of his ear, making him close his eyes few times for seconds.

"Stop, dummy! Don't play with my ear and don't whisper to me like that. Or I will fall asleep..."

"Then do so!"

"I still want to talk with you!"

"So go on... I'm not in rush and won't leave..."

"How long you have been in here?"

"For few days actually. Next day you ended up in hospital. I arrived here to see you morning after evening you crashed... You can't imagine how I felt... my heart almost exploded when saw you... You dummy! I knew this sport is too dangerous!"

"Just professional risk... heh"

"It's not funny! You could ended up in much worse condition that this! Or even you could... You could..." Now her voice started trembling. Hearing this Alan reacted.

"No, no" He pulled her head to his again, making her drop it back on his pillow and pushed her cheek against his. Like moments ago "Shhhh... Nothing like that would happen... And won't happen. I promise. No matter what..." Now prey hugged to him as well "Mmmm... That's a good prey. Hey!" Now Alan's sight caught white tulips on vase next to his bed "Where you got these? They're so beautiful... Wow..."

"No where. Max brought them for you. I met him first day I came here. He handed me them, and asked me to tell you you are best rider and animal he knows..."

"He's cute little creature... What a pitty he will probably die soon..."

"Don't even say such things! Maybe he's ill badly, but you can't say such things!"

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Now he put his muzzle on top of her head, ending up with his nose laying buried in her blond hair "And this statuette of... mine? Is it me?"

"Yeah, dummy... It's you. Looks great. Doesn't it...? I got it myself specially for you"

"You didn't need to. Wait! Hold on... You got it from where? This shop next to track?"

"Yep!"

"Heh... Guess girls showed you already a lot of places in this town"

"Damn they did! I met a lot of my fans here"

"Heh, it's hard to don't have fans everywhere when being such star"

"Alan... No matter. Most of them told me they are glad I'm with you, sweetie"

"Woah, woah! Slow down. They knew we are a couple? Maybe only few of them knows?"

"Are you serious? Picture with us kissing each other is boiling almost everything on the internet"

"What picture? Who could... Wait... Tai?" Prey only nodded, still holding her head close to his "What a pillock! He should have asked at least!"

"But why so angry? Let animals know we are happy together. Because we are, right?"

"I'm happy as hell. Don't know how about you..."

"I'm even more happy!"

"That's impossible!"

"Okay, stop" She said and kissed his cheek she got right next to her muzzle "We are happy with our love, and others should know that" Alan now started sniffing with his nose. Nose he got sticked to her hair.

"Mmmm... Your golden hair... They smell so beautiful" Gazelle hearing his whispered voice saying such thing giggled.

"Stop saying such foolish things, dummy!"

"No, I'm serious right now. I've been missing your scent. And your beautiful horns..."

"Okay, guess you just started raving too much" She said and stopped hugging to him, standing up from bed "Maybe you got a fever?" She asked and put her opened paw on his forehead.

"Very funny..."

"But now for real, I'm gonna for your doctor now. Wait here for me" Said the Prey and kissed him on his nose "It will take a second"

"I hope so..."

She did as said. Tall and slender prey left Alan's room and headed deeply into hospital to look around for zebra doctor she haven't seen since yesterday. When finally got across him and told him that his patient got awaken and snapped out of coma, she came back to her dear wolf following doctor himself.

"Hello !" Zebra greeted him "How are you doing?"

"Heh, who would else been taking care of me... It's always you. How am I doing? This is a question I should ask you..."

"You see Alan, I'm probably meant for you as doctor. You should ask me? Good joke! Tell me how you feel!"

"Headache, tail hurts, feel dizzy, sleepy, tired... Should I keep going on?"

"Nah..." Now doctor put on his glasses, came closer to Alan and grabbed his head with both paws, holding inside part of them on his cheeks and top part of neck, having his fingers on back of his head at the same time. Gazelle isn't familiar with medicine, but he looked in her eyes like he was rubbing his head in such, odd way "Tell me... If trying to look up with your eyes..." Now white and black stripped animal reached his paw for small flashlight he got in pocket of his white shirt "Okay. Look at the ceiling without moving your head" When wolf did so, zebra started flashing light in his eyes. Left one, then right one "Okay. This looks good. This headache is strong or rather it's just is?"

"Nothing really hurtful. Nothing nice, though..."

"Can you move your tail?"

"Yeah, I think so... Damn!" Alan reacted when started slowly frisking.

"Hurts that much?"

"Nope. Rather odd feeling... I can feel I broke it"

"Well. That looks pretty good" Doctor said, put flashlight on it's place and took off glasses "Young body of young wolf always doing great when comes to things about health and regeneration"

"You know doc, my nose is also dry as hell..."

"Mhm. That's a normal thing in those type of cases"

"And his eyes, doctor! Is it not odd they got more faded?"

"Don't worry, miss. It means nothing. Eyes reacting property for light. Also saw nothing we should be worried about" Now he came back with his words to Alan "Heh, you are lucky boy, Alan! Gazelle seems to be really worried about you. She must be in deep love!"

"Just like me in love with her..." Said predator and winked to his love. Seeing that, Gazelle giggled.

"Then you are happy and lucky guy. Well. That's it for now. I will be back for you when you rest. We still need to do x-ray of your tail, sectional roentgenography of your head... But firstly, you need to rest. Nothing shows anything is not good, and I'm assuming there will be nothing really on x-rays"

"Thanks doc..."

"No problem. If only could ask you, miss, to go with me for a moment?"

"Of course" Moment before leaving with him, she gave Alan a smile "Something happened?" She asked when both were out of room.

"Well... You see, miss. I'm assuming you are one of the closest to his heart animals. Am I right?"

"Of course!"

"So listen carefully. Maybe he's awaken now, but he still need to spend a lot of time resting. There will be a lot of things he won't be able to do on his own, or will have some problems when trying to do so. He will be like tiny puppy, which needs constant care and love. Concussion plus soaking this blood made his brain tired. That's why he feels like haven't sleeping for long time right now. And he will be feeling like that for next days. You will need to take care of him. And not only physically. Mental help from you will be appreciated as well"

"What should I do exactly?"

"Just take care of him like you would of your own, tiny baby"

"Okay" Gazelle giggled "Of course I will"

"So... That's it from me now. Will give you prescription when Alan will be able to leave hospital" Now doctor wanted to walk away, but prey stopped him.

"Speaking of that... When he will leave with me from here?"

"It depends on how great Alan did last days. If we won't see anything worrying in his condition in our physical, he would be out hospital even tomorrow's evening"

"That's great!" Thank you, doctor"

"No problem. Now, if you indulge me, I need to go for now"

"Of course" Said the Prey and came back to Alan's room "Heard that, wolfie? You need to rest now" She said and put her finger on his nose as sat next to him "That's means you have no choice and have to let me take care of you now"

"Well..." Wolf roared when felt his girlfriend's paw on his ear. She also put her second hand on his left one "Fortunately... Mmmm..." He definitely relaxed himself this moment. His heart started pounding slower. Gazelle felt really warm inside, seeing and hearing he's relaxed thanks to her. Also, seeing awaken wolf was another thing that made her feeling lighter on soul and mind "Please continue, sweetheart..." He said with whispered voice.

"Of course I will, honey..." She whispered back "But before fall asleep, can you do something for me?"

"Mhmmm... What is it?"

"Open your claws... I wanna feel them on my paw..." Hearing that, predator showed his claws and let Gazelle grab his paw again "Awww... You can go sleep now..."

"Great dream is everything I'm dreaming about now..."


	54. Weddings and vacations

_**Chapter 54: Weddings and vacations**_

It looked like everything is getting better in terms of wolf's condition. Not only his body regenerated nicely, but also he got awake and his mental state got better. Maybe he still felt... odd, but it wasn't really important for him. Just as for his love. Gazelle was happy her boyfriend is back with her. The same thing goes the other round. Maybe he didn't like place he was and how he felt, but he needed to admit, that he loved Gazelle's presence. Just like she loved fact she can finally talk to him, and can finally hear his voice, see his eyes.

Gazelle got really relaxed when playing and fondling falling asleep wolf's ear. She even continued doing it when he dropped off. Why it is so relaxing for her? Good question. But she didn't think about it. She was just enjoying it. And could keep enjoy for some hours now. Up to a moment Alan woke up. Despite fact, she was taking some breaks in playing with his ear and fur on head, wolf got awake just right in a moment she was doing that.

"Mmmm..." He mewed with still closed eyes as soon as felt she's still rubbing him "Sweetie... Dummy" Now he looked at her, not disconnecting his head from pillow. He was still too tired "Don't tell me you were sitting next to me like that all the time?"

"Why don't tell you? Don't worry, sweetie. I wouldn't stay that long on such thing! But for sure, I love doing that..."

"And I love you doing that. Heh... Win to win situation, huh?"

"Uh-huh" Prey giggled and kissed her predator's nose "How you feel now? Better?"

"Much better. I guess sleep with your paw on me recharged my batteries almost completely"

"Now you just saying lovely-foolish things. It's impossible!"

"You don't believe me? I can prove you that!"

"Pff... How?"

"I can stand up even now..." Alan said and started doing something that suggested her he might really want to stand up that moment. She didn't wait long to react.

"Alan! You idiot!" She pushed him back on his bed with gentle, but determined push "Don't be such a baby! What you think you doing? You ain't gonna anywhere! Not now!"

"Why so aggressive? I'm feeling much better"

"I don't think so. You just lying, trying to show me that lovely-dumb thing you said about me is true... You mean I'm animal with wonder skills or something? Is everything okay down here?" Gazelle asked, putting her paw on his forehead.

"Ha ha... Really funny. Why won't let me at least sit on this bed? Laying on it is killing me already!"

"It's not killing you as much as this dumb sport of you"

"That wasn't really nice... And answer me. Why can't move from this bed?!"

"Because you can't go anywhere now!"

"Whenever, wherever..."

"Alan! You are acting like a pup now..." She said and hugged to his neck, letting him to rest his head on hers "You need to rest. Your condition is horrible still... I won't let you do anything stupid or won't let you overexert yourself... Dummy"

"I know such things, sweetheart... I just wanted to fool with you..."

"So don't fool with me like that more often, because sometimes I really hate that... I love you, Alan" Said the Star and kissed his neck she got stick to her cheek.

"I love you too, Gazelle... I love you too" He answered and dived his nose in her hair.

Knowing how important it is for Alan to be under constant monitoring of his doctor for now, Gazelle let him rest for some more minutes to then inform his doctor his patient is awake. After roentgens and other tests doctor was doing, zebra came back with gurney and wolf laying on it to room Alan's dear prey was waiting for him.

"And what you think, doctor?" Slender animal asked as soon as saw white and black striped animal is pushing Alan's gurney into his room "Looks better? There isn't something I should be afraid of?"

"I told you, . She's a perfect material for future wife!" He said to him and then smiled at her.

"I know it better than anyone, doc. Heh..."

"Don't worry, miss" Doctor continued talking with interested in her wolf prey, putting Alan's bed on wheels on it's old place at the same time "We did some tests and roentgens... and results looks good. Really good. And definitely they're not suggesting he had got that bad accident"

"Does it mean he will be out soon?"

"If you ask me..." Now, when bed came back to place it was standing before, the Zebra knelt to make sure bed won't be riding around room by blocking it's wheels "Leaving hospital soon... Well... I don't think there is a problem. I even think that option entitled _staying and resting_ _at home_ will do better for him. It's also about his mental state. I think staying at his sweet home will make him sleeping easier for good, and feel better in general" Now animal with glasses on his nose walked around bed to block six wheels on the other side of it as well.

"I guess there is a truth in what you saying..." Alan spoke now "Those white and gray colors can be really upsetting... Especially if you need to look at them for long time. Really feel for mammals which need to spend more time inside these walls"

"Heh, see? You can't imagine how hard it's working with his mind, "

"I can imagine, I assure you..."

"Well... If I was waiting in such place as long as you for someone I love, I would hate this place really"

"I don't hate it. I just want to go home with Alan"

"And will soon. For tonight he need to stay with us still. If everything will be in it's best order also tomorrow... We will make some more tests and probably will deinstitutionalize him the same day"

"That's great! But... Is it safe? There won't be any setbacks? Maybe it's really better for him to stay here for few more days?"

"If he wants to, he can, for sure. But there shouldn't be anything bad going on. Like I said, I know he will feel better and will regenerate faster if staying in his house. Not here. We don't need to give him more drugs from now, nothing will happen with his brain or tail... And if something really would happen, Alan will feel worse for example, he can come back to us at any time.

"That's awesome news!"

"But I have pretty bad news for you as well. The best option for him is to stay his home for some time. And saying _stay in home_ , I really mean staying in home. Staying in bed. And saying some time... I mean a week or two. But I think you, , feel this better than anyone"

"To be honest? I never felt that tired... Even after a sleep"

"And you will feel so for next days unfortunately. You will really be sensitive and inept like a pup"

"Luckly I had got myself someone who's just perfect to help me..." Now Alan winked to Gazelle.

"That's good to hear! Now, if you indulge me, I will go back to my paper work. But..." He turned around in a moment he was about to leave room "If you excuse my curiosity..." Now Zebra took off his glasses and put in pocket on his chest "...When's the weeding?" He joked.

"Really, doc?" Wolf with pure red which showed up on his cheeks looked at Gazelle standing against the wall. Prey also became red on her face, but when looked at Alan she giggled, showing she's treating this question coolly "Wha... what kind of question is that?"

"Okay. I'm not asking anything more. Will rejoin you two tomorrow. If need something, you know where to look for me. Enjoy some time together now"

Gazelle didn't say anything to doctor when he was leaving like she used to. Nor did Alan. Zebra's words he said as some kind of a joke created razzmatazz in heads of both of them. Weeding? Definitely too early to think about it, but they found it as one of the best days in their lives as thinking about how it might look in the future.

"You know, Wolfie..." She started after a while of standing still and scratched back of her head "This weeding it's not that bad idea..."

"What? Gazelle!..." Alan started blushing even more. Now Gazelle sat back on her place, right next to him.

"No, I'm serious! Just think about that! Those masses of animals, boil in news and internet! Alan!"

"Now I guess you are the one who has got a fever..." Now the Wolf was a one who put his paw on partner's forehead to check temperature of it.

"Dummy... Ehhh, Allie..." Now she reached her paw to play with his ear "Why don't like this idea?"

"I'm not saying I don't like this idea. It's just... We became a couple just days ago. And... We argued badly the same day. We haven't even sleep together as a couple, you know... And you saying something about weeding, seriously?"

"Can't I dream a little bit about our future? Can't I imagine my dream's day with you? Hmmm?" She continued fondling his ear.

"Of course you can... And you know what...? Maybe it's a good idea for me to do so as well now?"

"Do whatever you want to do now, sweetheart. You deserve that, poor soul..."

"Whatever I want? Hell... I forgot how wonderful girlfriend you are... And for sure you will be great wife of mine soon..." Now he turned his head into her direction and pointed his lips with his index finger and sticking claw out of it. He knew she will love this little touch in the shape of his white and sharp claw.

"And you will be awesome husband..." Said Gazelle before started smooching with him gently. And maybe she kissed even unduly slow, being so soft with her lips. She kept in mind what doctor said about him and how he called Alan an inept puppy when in this shape "I love you, Alan..." She whispered, looking in his eyes when they stopped enjoying taste of their lips.

"I love you too, Gazelle"

"Wanna know a fun fact, wolfie?"

"Fun fact about what?"

"About me and you"

"I'm listening"

"If I'm right..." Gazelle looked at clock now "Yep. If the time in Zootopia was the same as here, and I wouldn't left my city to come here, I would be at the stage now. You knew that, sweetheart?"

"No... W-wait... What? Did you really canceled your concert somewhere to just come here and wait for me to snap out of this coma?" Prey nodded "Damn... You can't be serious. You did it for me?"

"Of course" Now she kissed his nose and waited for a moment it started twitching. She giggled when saw that and started playing with his ear again "Only for you... Because I love you" Gazelle declared her love once again.

"I love you too, Gelle... Now, please, let me enjoy my imagination about our weeding you and doctor threw in my mind and let me dream about it. And sorry if will fall asleep due to that, and due to your paw on my ear" Now he started twitching his ear he had got near to Gazelle to interest her in doing pleasing thing for him.

"Of course you can go sleep now..." She whispered as grabbing his ear and paw in her second hand. Feeling she's holding his paw now, Alan opened his claws, knowing she will enjoy it. She also kissed inside of his ear once, causing it to twitch even more, and then grabbing it with her paw again "You can do whatever you want... I love you, wolfie..."

"I love you too, Gelle" Alan mewed and started dropping off slowly, but constantly.

In meanwhile, when Alan was falling asleep again today due to Gazelle's presence and due to her actions and whispered voice, Nick and Judy were already sleeping nicely after passionate moments they had got. Few hours later, when they woke up, Judy just couldn't act any different and just had to pull Nick out of comfortable Gazelle's villa and take him to department she really loved to be in. She was just hungry for new cases and for new challenges, which detectives can expect in their job. She was definitely too long outside her job.

"Mmmm..." Still being in vampire clothes she put on for last evening, bunny mewed as soon as she opened her eyes. She started stretching herself, finding out at the same moment she fell asleep on fox's chest "Nicky..." She came back with her cheek to his chest at this moment, feeling fluffy inside by seeing naked fox sleeping cutely "Wake up, you cute foxy" She raised her head again and poked his nose slightly "Nicky, we need to go to department, honey" Red furred predator only mewed few times. It seemed he didn't bother about his girlfriend right now. But bunny didn't even think about staying in villa much more, since it was told to her she's going to pay a visit to Clawhauser, Bogo and rest of animals working with her.

"Huh...? Mmmm..." Fox made some sounds as feeling somebody is poking his nose with soft paw. Maybe soft and fluffy one, but also annoying at this moment as well "Judy?" He asked like still being in dream "Stop that..." Fox grabbed her paw she was pawing his nose with that moment and pulled it away from his face. Of course, bunny wasn't done yet and didn't say last word. She started doing same thing with her second paw, but now it wasn't normal and gently poking anymore "Hmm... Ju... HEY! STOP!" Fox woke up in a second and pinned his bunny down to bed "Oh... Hello there, my vampire" Fox with half closed eyes started as soon as started staring in her eyes "How you doing? And why you wanna die in such stupid way?"

"Die? In such stupid way?"

"Mhm. Die because of tossing your paws in such stupid way into my face when I'm sleeping!" Fox growled, trying to show make bunny aware of fact she's a prey and he's a predator in here. But Judy didn't seem to be scared that much. She giggled.

"Really, foxy? If I were you..." Now she wrapped her arms around his neck and with one, determined and fast move with them she pulled his head to bed to then instantly jump over him, swapping her position with him and being on the top now. It was easier for her than she thought it would be "...I would watch my mouth, Wilde... Guess you forgetting about our last evening"

"Okay..." Fox yawned and started defending himself now "Points now for you, you surprised me with that... and I'm still sleepy... And speaking of last evening... I will get my revenge next time"

"Is this a threat?"

"Nope. It's a promise"

"It's not a time for your promises and all another stuff. It's time for us to go to department"

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"The hell, why?"

"Because it's still morning, dummy!"

"And...? I'm guessing it's gonna take you a lot of time for you to crawl out of this bed! Damn, why you sleeping so long now! You used to were one who's up earlier than me. Way earlier!"

"That's your fault... And don't say such dumb things, because in most of times you are sleeping as long as I do"

"My fault? Okay, maybe I'm still sleeping like I used to, but why the hell it's my fault you sleep even longer?!"

"It's because of your small, tiny, fluffy, bunny body" Hearing this sentence bunny giggled and became kissing with her boyfriend.

"Ehhhh" She sighed when was done with his lips and laid down on his chest "What I did to deserve someone like you, foxy?"

"I dunno... Sometimes I'm asking this question to myself when thinking about you"

"Dummy... Well, it's time now"

"Ehh... Time for what?" Fox which again became tired like in a second said, hoping only she means something different than going to department now.

"To go back to our job of course!"

"Not again..." Said the Fox and closed his eyes.

"Okay. So tell me, what's your problem?"

"I wanna sleep now..."

"Sleep? You know you wouldn't sleep that long if we were all this time in job, right?"

"But we aren't... And that's why I loved sleeping now"

"So you will sleep in bed we have got in our office. After long day of work!"

"Stop, Judy! Stop talking this shit to me when I'm on vacation!"

"I wouldn't name it like that... But okay" Now Judy jumped off bed "Sleep still if really want to"

"Hey!" Fox reacted, feeling bunny is leaving him alone "Without you this isn't the same! Where you going?"

"To bathroom to lick myself into a shape. Will rejoin you shortly"

"I hope so..." Fox mewed out and hugged pillow to his head as soon as came back to normal position on the bed.

Judy got rid off her makeup, jumped to the bathtub to lay down in nice and warm water and took her time, knowing Nick will be thankful to her if she let him sleep some more. But despite this, she would still enjoy it even more with fox hugged to her. Thinking about things they did last days, however, was making her thinking they shouldn't do that many things together so often, to add some more of desire and appetite (despite fact those already already in this relations) to their relationship. She really loved moments, when fox was showing he's jealous of her and was showing he really desires her. Just like she desires him.

After great time in bathroom, refreshed and feeling like born-again bunny came back to warm bed her fox was still resting in. Her appearance changed pretty much, when compared to her styling from last evening. Nick, which woke up in a moment she came in, seemed to really love this change. Especially since she was only wearing her knickers.

"And... wow...!" Fox said, seeing his refreshed and natural bunny without any exaggerated makeup coming back to him. Just natural face. The way she looked most tasty for him. As he was enjoying this view, love interest of his sat on bed, right next to him.

"Something happened, Wilde?"

"Mhm... You happened!" Now he snatched her, wrapping her around and pulling into his direction "Come here, you cutie, Carrots!"

"Hey! Nick!"

"What?" He asked when she laid down on his chest

"Don't say you don't know what I mean" Now fox started wandering his paws under only thing she had got on herself.

"Foxy! Just... Ah!" Nick started rubbing her buttock "That's... a no no..."

"Hmmm?"

"That's... Not for you... Not now... Ngh..."

"Why not? It's all your fault"

"My fault...? H-how...?"

"You should have put on something more on your fluffy body... I would stand this desire... But like that? No way!"

"Nicky..." Judy just lost her mind, feeling Nick is gently operating with his fingers around her butt. Even going to department moved itself into background "I'm gonna kill you one day... But now... Continue..."

"There we go... I knew you are smart prey"

 _Some time later_

When also Nick put himself into great shape after great time of rubbing his bunny laying on him, fox did what bunny was keep torturing him to do. Judy wanted to go to department at morning, but due to her fox's actions and his paws, she left with fox 3 hours later. It was a noon now. She really loves being rubbed on her buttocks by Nick, but now she was mad at him for this delay of their leave.

"Nicky..." She started moments after they got into Nick's car "You really wanna die one night?"

"Die? One night?"

"Yeah, because I'm gonna suffocate you to death with your pillow when you sleep!"

"Woah, woah! Carrots, relax..."

"Relax?! Nick, I told you to don't put your fingers and paws on this spot too often! You already saw how I'm losing control and my mind... I swear to god, I will kill you soon if you won't stop doing that! You didn't change at all, and still are like a typical, ginger fox!"

"So no more massages down here at all? Okay..." Said the Fox and started engine.

"Ehhh..." Judy sighed "And, just like always, you getting things I'm saying too hard to your mind..." Judy grabbed his paw moments before he shifted the gear and both of them were on their way to their job place. There were no words spoken at any moment before they arrived their destination. Fox really disliked way she called him. Because he did something he and she enjoys at the same time? Still being in silence mood, Nick pulled over on department's parking and pulled out keys. In a moment he was about to leave, Judy grabbed his paw tighter and stronger, don't letting him to. She gave him pleasing look with her purple eyes.

"Huh?" Fox reacted, feeling her hold "Carrots?"

"I'm sorry Nicky if you felt offended in some way... I just... You know how I'm acting when speaking of our job... I'm sorry"

"You just exaggerating, little cutie" said the Fox and lifted his bunny up from her car seat by grabbing her under her shoulders. He pulled her to his chest and hugged "I love when you giving me that look... I just love you, and sorry if really have made you mad..."

"It's okay, foxy. I love you too" Now she gave him a kiss "Just sometimes keep your fluffy paws away from this area, okay? If I tell you it's time to massage, then you will massage. Deal? Because don't get me wrong, I love when you doing that"

"So... How about tonight? After we go back to villa?"

"Guess you also love doing that..." Judy giggled "Of course, foxy! Tonight will be perfect! Like almost every evening, you know. There is no way you won't massage me after job!"

"Everyday? Oh, please... Have a pitty..."

"I thought you like putting your paws in such places... No matter, if don't, I assure you you will soon. Now let's go! I wanna see Clawhauser already! And almost everything in this department!" Judy opened door and pulled fox out of his seat "C'mon foxy! Let's get to them finally!"

Happy that she's about to enter department with her boyfriend bunny didn't take her time when left the car. She loves her job, or just likes this place? Both. She felt appreciated and important animal in here. No matter how Nick was trying to evade his job like a fire last days, he could feel the same. Or even felt better, when his fox ego got risen up by this fact. He just loved that feeling. But, on top of that, he still don't like to come here to just feel this pride of his when is out the job and has a free time. Only now, when walking with his bunny and holding her paw on the parking he knows well, Nick started feeling this pride coming up to his chest, knowing he will enter department soon.

"You know what, sweetheart? It was pretty good idea to go here... I guess" He said to hurried bunny at one moment. He also pulled her to himself to then lift her up over his head.

"Nick?" Being lifted up Judy asked, don't knowing what her fox means to do.

"Wanna ride this fox?" He asked and gave her a piggyback.

"Like every time we doing our bed things?" She giggled.

"Ha. Ha..."

"C'mon, Nicky!" Prey started tousing fur on tip of his head "Let's get inside already!"

Moments later, fox with bunny on his back (pretty unwonted sight, huh?) entered department. It was just boiling with things going on inside it and with all officers walking inside. Time of all of those officers was mostly occupied with their work right now. It looked like everyone arrived to job today and left their offices to just take a walk around this place. Despite there was a lot of animals in here, Judy decided to meet just one firstly instantly.

"Clawhauser!" Judy poked Nick when saw sitting behind a desk bored dispatcher she almost even loves "To him, Nicky!" Bunny set him a task like a captain on the ship would set it to cox of it.

Cheetah really seemed to be bored at this moment. He was fooling around with pencil between his fingers. He has been trying to do some tricks with it, but when only saw who became and on whose back she's sitting, plump predator changed his attitude to his day, instantly throwing pencil away. Or rather it just slipped away from his paw.

"Judy!" His face got brighten "And Nick!"

"Surprised, huh?" Judy asked.

"Of course! Or not really... Well... Yeah! Surprised! Or wait... To be honest, I got a feeling you gonna arrive soon! I just felt it! But still surprised!" He got up from his chair.

"I would be even days earlier, but this fox..." Prey looked down at fox and started scrapping him behind his ears now.

"Always my fault. Just always..." Fox sighed.

"Those girls... Can't argue with them. Always need to have their way. Huh, Nicky?"

"Don't need to tell me that... You think why am I here today?"

"Really, Nick?" Bunny now pinched his ears "Who admitted it was a good idea to come here today? You! Moments ago! Ehhh... Foxes... Always have to have two faces..."

"Yeah, but if not you at the morning, I would still soak my fur in those pools..."

"And if not you at morning as well, we would be here earlier! Not now! And we would be back in those pools by now. You hear what's going on in background? Rush hours are in here now!"

"You know, it's actually good idea to go somewhere. And I know that somewhere place. Got your keys to office?"

"Of course!" Happy bunny said.

"So let's go! I have a break now and can go with you two! If you indulge me, of course"

"Of course we will! You heard, Nicky? Target - our office!"

"Oh no! You think I will carry you all the way?"

"Yes" Bunny started scratching his ears again.

"Well... Then you think right..."

"So..." Bunny started, when they left most noisy area "How you doing here? Have a lot of job?"

"Nah... Not really. It's not boring as hell, but nothing really is going on. Since your last case, there was nothing fancy going on. You know, I rather to listen than talk now. How your knock-off time is passing? Missed job already?"

"Of hell course! When saw department from the inside from Nick's pov I just realized how much I missed this place!"

"You too, Nick?"

"Well... Let's say so..."

"Tell me something more! You went somewhere interesting or something?"

"Not really. We both feel in Zootopia the best. Am I right, Nicky?" Judy asked, becoming scrapping his ears more intense.

"Of course, sweetie..."

"But if you ask for something interesting, we actually moved up to Gelle's place"

At this moment trio got away from the heart of life in department. When noise of keep talking animals faded away from background and heard where Judy and Nick spent their last days, Clawhauser recognized himself he's wondering about Gazelle's last concert he wanted to see live

"Gelle's place? Speaking of her! I wanted to ask about her. Why this angel with horns canceled her concert, huh? I wanted to see it live! This isn't fair! She isn't usually doing that. What's more, that's her first time she did so! I was even wondering if someone kidnapped her... But since you are at her place, you can..."

"She's out Zootopia. Needed to leave" Judy didn't let him rolling on with his thoughts "You know, she's only animal as well... And deserves some private time to do some things..."

"Of course she deserves! But everything is okay with her, right?"

"Of course she is. What question is that?"

"You know, I'm just worried about her. Since she came along you in here days ago...! Damn! I can't get this out of my head now! You just have to let me see her more!"

"But hope you remember she's already taken"

"Remember? It's hard to forget! But if you actually forget she's taken already, you can just open up browser and type in just her name. This Alan and she are on top pages of everything! Even on sport sites. That's pretty... strange. Sport sites?"

"Well, he's a sportsman after all"

"I didn't know that, to be honest. I will never want to know more about someone who's hurting my heart like that by taking her and don't letting me to feel pride by being her husband in future!"

"Ummm... That's pretty foolish"

"I'm just joking of course! You were even saying something you know this guy, right?"

"Right... Don't worry, you will meet him one day I want to"

And now, after this talk, trio got themselves into their destination level, to seconds later stand before doors with golden plate on it. It was pretty quiet and peaceful here. Also dark blue carpet that got put almost all around this floor made this floor looking like just a floor of offices and constantly working animals in them. Perfect place for working detectives.

"Ehhh..." Judy still being on Nick's back sighed, as looking at this golden plate on door with name of her and her boyfriend "I forgot how awesome is here"

"And will see how much better it looks inside!" Clawhauser said and opened his paw now to show it to Judy "Have a keys?" He asked, having his opened paw reached. Prey nodded "Give me them. I will open up for you" Bunny pulled out keys. Clawhauser gently collected them from her and put it inside lock "Lady... And gentleman..." He unlocked door and now pushed the handle "Welcome back..." He opened the door while being bowed down "If there will be a way I can be a service to you, just let me know that"

"Really funny, Benny. Come with us!" Judy invited him inside.

"Benny? Don't call me that... Please!"

"Why? Your name is Benjamin, right?"

"Yeah... But just don't use Benny. Please..."

"Okay... Just come with us now!" And now bunny riding on fox got inside with him. Both of them already forgot how beautiful this office looks. This bed, panorama from window, graffiti, kitchen, bathroom... They were pleasing their eyes now, standing still. Or rather only Nick was standing still, because piggybacking him bunny was still sitting on her fox.

"Wow..." Cheetah said, seeing that not only him loves this modern theme in office of their "I was here recently, but already forgot it looks hundred times better when you see it being inside. Not in your mind"

"You were here?! What you have been doing up here?"

"Nothing Judy! Can only say you should check the fridge" He winked to her "Well..." Now he sighed "It's time for me to go, I guess"

"Hell no! C'mon!"

"Nah... I won't disturb you... My break time's almost up by the way" Now he almost closed the door from outside "Remember about that fridge!" Said Benjamin through ajar door and then closed it.

"Ehhh... I like him" Animal still on her fox's shoulders sighed when he left "I like him. I really do enjoy time with him. He's silly, but he probably has got bigger heart than his fluffy belly"

"Well, guess he wouldn't leave us alone without a reason. He also likes our companionship. Maybe... Hey! Get off me already!" Now he reached his paws and lifted up his bunny.

"Nicky! At least put me on the bed!"

"Are you that lazy? Of course you are not! Get off me now"

"No! Nicky, please..." Bunny stared in his eyes when fox pushed her to his chest "Do it for me"

"Well... Okay, sweetie..." Nick kissed her forehead and laid down his bunny on their bed "Will just check this fridge and will lay down with you. I'm getting tired by just looking at these walls..."

"Really funny. That's what you declared you will be up to. No going back, officer! And you know what? We gonna find Bogo! Even now! I can't wait to listen something more about our future job!"

"You just can't stop, can you?" Nick opened fridge now to see what Clawhauser meant. He saw the thing in a second, since fridge was still empty almost completely "Heh. Guess he found empty wine bottle we left here last time" Said the Fox and pulled out nice, cool and new bottle of wine and showed it to Judy "I know what we gonna drink!"

"Put it back now, Nicky. I'm warning you"

"Huh?"

"Don't even think about drinking it before going to Bogo... We came here to talk about job, remember?!"

"Alright, alright..." He put bottle back on it's place "But we gonna taste it tonight, promise!"

"Okkie. I promise I will enjoy it's taste while you will be massaging me"

"Ehhh... Just like usual" Now he came back to her and sat next to her.

"So... Are we good to go now?" Bunny asked as she hopped down from bed "Foxy?"

"Nope" He grabbed her paw and pulled her right back on bed.

"Nick? What you doing?"

"I want to get some kisses from you now... I'm keep pleasing you and you cute, little butt, and wanna get something for that from you" He kissed her ear and made pleasing face. Judy actually liked idea of fooling around a little now, finding Nick with face he made at this moment being more hot and looking more tasty for herthan usual. Also this invite kiss on ear made it's job, stimulating her emotions.

"So..." Judy asked, and started uncovering his fur on under neck area "Would you like me to go here?" She asked, laying one kiss on his sensitive area. Nick couldn't answer no, feeling how shudder rushed from his neck to down of his spine when she only licked his fur under his chin.

"Oh yeah..." He felt how he started collapsing down on bed behind him. Moments later, still continuing kissing his neck, bunny was laying along his belly and chest, slowly pulling his shirt up to take it off completely later. Nick was really enjoying it and got even horny due to actions of hers. And a thing in his pants was representing his horniness pretty accurately. Feeling his manhood with inside part of her feet, Judy stopped kissing with him to take her top part of clothing off as well. She wanted to make him feel even more into his sex urge by that, letting him to feel her fluffy body with his chest. She continued pleasing him in this position... Until someone interrupt them. Probably the worst scenario for a bunny.

"Ahhh... Judy... Don't do too much..." Even Nick which was enjoying that thought it might be better to stop now, after few moments of enjoying it "We are in department if you forgot..." Seeing and hearing Nick is thinking about interrupting that, Judy reacted.

"But inside our private office. And finally stop niggling about everything! Coming to department to finally find out what we gonna do here soon - bad idea. Going to Bogo now to talk with him, that's the reason we came here by the way - bad idea. Staying for longer in our office because of your grumbling to THEN go to Bogo - bad idea... Nick! For the God sake, at least let me finish what I've started. And don't even think about saying me you don't like it. Because I know you do" Now she put his manhood between her feet and started rubbing it "I can see it' Now she looked down his body "And even feel it" It seemed that bunny couldn't stop doing those things once she started.

"You got me here... I swear to God, I..." Knock knock! Somebody knocked at the door of their office. Bunny instantly jumped off Nick and stood up on the ground. Her heart accelerated, as she got a feeling the animal on the other side is about to push the handle to see if anybody is inside. Being seen half naked in her job place, having her boyfriend laying on bed without top part of his clothing as well? Not so good. Especially if the one who wants to come in is their boss. Few seconds later, door was still closed. Someone who was waiting behind it didn't decide to push the handle. He just knocked some more.

"Nick!" When bunny got out of trans and stopped looking still at door and praying for not being seen by anyone now, she whispered to him and started putting her top back on "Dress yourself up! Hurry!" She whispered and put her shirt in typical for bunny pace.

"This won't work, sweetie"

"Why?!"

"Because look at my pants now..."

And in fact, Nick was right. His little (or not that little) thing he has in his pants was still big and it was easy to say he became horny moments ago. Judy just couldn't think about Bogo, or someone else, seeing her boyfriend in such situation.

"You know what? Hide in a bathroom! I will open up"

She did as she said. When Nick entered to bathroom to dress himself up and wait until his... thing will go back to it's place, Judy opened the door, hopping that animal which wanted to came in didn't leave and still was waiting for someone to open.

"Oh, good afternoon, chief!" Bunny greeted Bogo with smiley face when it turned out he was the one on the other side.

"Stop that, Judy. Just hi will do. I'm not that strict to you now. I'm that hard and rigorous guy just for new officers. Just to teach them this job isn't for soft heads. And of course, you got some extra points when you brought Gazelle to my office. May I come in?"

"Of course. Take a seat"

"Clawhauser have told me you are here, so I decided it's good idea to show up. I knew you want to talk about your new case and... Here I am. So... Where is your boy?" He asked when sat with her at the table they got in here.

"Oh, he's in rest room now. Nick! Hurry up, we got a guest here!"

"Okay!" Fox's voice resonated from bathroom direction "Givveme a moment!"

"Ehhh... He always takes his time in bathroom... This will take a while. Want something to drink?"

"Mmm... Not really. I'm just after two coffees, three glasses of water... Can't drink even drop more..."

"Here I come!" Surprisingly for a bunny, fox joined them. Without anything odd sticking out oddly out of his body "Who can I see. Chief?"

"Not a chief. I told you to just address me Bogo. I don't like this all shit about being hard guy when I'm hearing this everyday from everyone. I'm getting tired of this. And by the way, you are not in job right now"

"Getting tired of all of this? Maybe should go on vacation or something?"

"And you think who will take care of things happening around here while I will be out, Nick? I would love to be out here like you two were for last weeks, but I just can't. This job is just a part of my day routine. I can't imagine leaving my office for more than 24 hours. Maybe I will find someone who's just perfect to pick up the baton for few days. Someone who's deep into things I need to do"

"Maybe Clawhauser?"

"You mean Benjamin? To be honest, I'm still think about that. Maybe it's a good idea? Someone with such heart and skills of his can't fail. But I didn't come here to discuss Ben and what I have planned for him. But just please, don't be like him and don't tell him this, okay? He would told such secret out already if knew about it. Just like he did with your office. But getting back to you... I'm listening. What you want to know?"

"The most important thing for me and Nick is about when we will need to start working with this case? I mean, it's really important. Since Interpol is interested in working with us..."

"Oh yeah! Interpol. Speaking of them. They've informed me you will receive help from them in form of some animals which have contracts with them"

"How this will look? They will work with us?"

"I'm curious as well. I'm not informed that great still. I only do know, that they will send some backup for you, will provide all things necessary for you to investigate things you will need to investigate, giving you proper tools and officers. They also will give you access to their database. From what I heard, this case isn't something new for them. Something about terrorist attack. Something from years ago. They couldn't smash this it seems. But I guess this won't be a problem for you at all"

"We will see..." Nick sighed.

"This is all really I know at this moment. They will send their informer to introduce you to everything. I'm sure he will do this much better than me. When you will be aware of your job, he will contact those guys from Interpol and things will start rolling. He also will come with one guy. This informer can come at anytime I guess. But this second guy can't, I guess, since he's working in hospital and has high position in this hospital"

"In Zootopia?"

"Yes. I haven't heard that much about him, but from what I know, he's a head of a hospital ward"

"Really? Benjamin?" Nick asked, thinking he knows who's on as high position in hospital as Bogo is in police department.

"Who you mean, Nicky? Our Clawhauser or who?"

"What? Nope. Benjamin King. I know him. Me, him and Finnick was swinging around Zootopia to make a few bucks back in the days. One day he left us to join EMS. Probably luckiest guy I know, since got promoted that high for his contributions. White fox. He was known as bright"

"Yeah. King. That's him"

"And head of hospital's department has to do something with our case? This doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah. That's what I thought the first time. What I heard about him, is that they got him in their database as a witness"

"So... When should we come to meet him and this informer?"

"I can contact them anytime to set a date of our meeting. I can even do so now, if you will tell me when you want to start working. But of course, not tomorrow. Guess this fox will need to plan his time, since he has nothing less job than me. Guess handling hospital isn't much easier than doing the same thing with department"

"What you think, Nicky? I guess we can meet with him in seven days for example. What you think?"

"One extra week of free time isn't sound good... But will do, I guess"

"So... Wanna meet with him in a week?"

"Yeah... Guess I have no choice..."

"Well, Wilde. Don't worry. New case means new adventure and some more of nice times"

"Okay, okay... I get it"

"So..." Now chief rose from the table and started walking into door "We are agreed. Will contact him today. Now I need to come back to paperwork... Already had got hour break today. We will be in touch, but expect this meet in seven days. Feel free to do anything you would like to now. Have a nice day, detectives" He said and left quickly, don't waiting for answer from Nick and Judy.

"Well that's fucking great..." Nick said after a while and sighed "End of sweet and carefree part of our life..."

"Seriously, Nicky? You should be happy! And don't say such foolish things..." Now she grabbed his paw and started dragging him into bed direction "Let's make a deal, sweetheart" She started when sat on bed and fox did so as well.

"I'm listening"

"If we gonna unravel this case and about it everything will end, I'm gonna ask Bogo for loooong holiday for us. Really, really long one, foxy... Especially for you"

"Mmmm... Come here, cutie" They became kissing now "You know what your fox likes"

"And you know what your bunny likes. So let me work with you, and I will let you enjoy your vacation. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay, my foxy boy" Said the Bunny and jumped off bed "Take our wine and let's go back to Sam, shall we? I also would love contact Gazelle, you know"

"Samantha? Holy! I almost forgot about her!"

"Guess she figured out what we have been doing last evening and kept herself quiet"

"Heh... That's pretty embarrassing..."

"Because you came more times than me?"

"Carrots..."

"What? I'm just asking!"

"You won't be that smartmouth about our bed things our next time... I promise!"

"You promise?"

"Yeah!"

"We will see, Nicky... Now, take this wine and let's go back to Gelle's place, hmmm? Let's spend our last days of this free time the best"

"Okkie-dokkie" Said the Fox and lifted his bunny up again to give her piggyback.


	55. is not lost

_**Chapter 55: ...is not lost**_

When couple of bunny and fox was waking up this morning before going to department, Gazelle was falling asleep while sitting on her chair with her head laying down on Alan's legs he got covered with sheet. Falling asleep with thought of going back to Alan's place together with wolf himself worked mellowingly with her heart and mind. Also idea of taking care of wolf, since he's inept animal this moment, awoke protectiveness in her head, making her feeling light and fluffy on heart, knowing she will take responsibility for him and will try to do her best to comfort him.

Sleeping in such position was... definitely something new for her. And it turned out to be definitely much more tolerable and easier than it seemed for her before. Maybe she was still moving around while being in sleep to find best position, but this dream could have been called undisturbed. Up to one moment, when she felt someone is poking her shoulder and is calling her name.

"Miss Gazelle... Miss" Animal was trying to wake her up "Miss. It's such stupid position to sleep in, don't you think?"

"What?" Prey reacted slowly, rising her head and yawing "Something happened, Allie?"

"Heh. I'm not Alan. Do I really look like a wolf?"

"Doctor? Mmmm..." She became rubbing her eyes. Now she could seen it was completely dark outside, on the other side of windows. Only few, small lights of some devices were other source of light in room aside from moonlight coming through those windows. Also it was quiet in here like it used to. No wonder she fell asleep easily. She also looked at Alan. He was sleeping like a baby still, having no expressions at his face at all "What is it? What time is it?"

"It's young night now, lady. When saw you sleeping like that, I decided to bring another gurney to here. There is just enough room for it. You should rest on it" Gazelle turned around and saw bed ready for her, standing and inviting her with its comfortable in her eyes mattress "Back would become pretty painful after you spent entire night resting like that, don't you think?"

"That's really nice of you"

"Don't need to say anything. Just go sleep. I'm going back to my work..."

"You have been here all that time? You are working really hard, doctor"

"As I must, you know. I'm leaving now. Have a great night, lady"

"Thank you once more..." Gazelle yawned and slowly got on her feet. Doctor already left. She looked at Alan' face once more. She felt bad she won't be able to at least touch him when will be falling asleep. Don't mentioning more passionate things like hugging or kissing. She just kissed his forehead to then sat down on bed which got brought here by doctor. As making small steps towards it, she could feel how it's hard for her to keep standing on her legs. They felt just like cotton for her. Maybe sleeping for some time in such stupid position with head on Alan's legs was a reason of that? She didn't care, since she could lay herself down on something more comfortable than just a normal chair. She couldn't wake up tomorrow the next day already to see awakened Alan and see his smiley face again.

Despite Gazelle was pretty excited as falling asleep with thoughts of being with him in his home, she fell asleep pretty fast and couldn't wake up before wolf did so once. She woke up in a moment zebra was standing over his bed. It seemed Alan is awake for longer than just few minutes.

"*Is he taking him for tests of his condition or something?*" She asked herself in thoughts and yawned. She felt pretty embarrassed in this situation.

"Oh. Hello lady! Glad you're awake" Doctor greeted her as soon as heard she's up "How you slept?"

"Pretty nicely..."

"It's nice of you, doc. Thank's for this bed..." Alan added, seeing his prey woke up.

"You thanking me? Why? You should thank that deer, not me"

"What? Who?" She was pretty surprised she couldn't tell there was a different voice and different animal talking to her at that night than zebra standing next to her gurney she was sleeping in.

"Guess Peter get you this gurney. I thought you saw who brought you it, lady"

"Peter?"

"Well... This hard working deer is out now. And..." Now he started analyzing results he had got on sheets on clipboard he was holding in his hand "As I'm looking at those results I've got here..." Animal with glasses on his nose continued flipping next sheets "I think there won't be opportunity for you two to see him again once he will be back"

"Results? You already did all tests? That early?"

"Well... It's afternoon now, lady. You slept pretty long"

"And we won't gonna see him because why?" Alan asked now, being curious about doctor's words.

"Because you will be out soon. Really soon. Like... today" He added, when ended up reading last page.

"Finally!" Gazelle said with shrilled voice "I can't wait to finally start taking care of him by just myself!"

"You can't wait for it now, but question is if you will be able to take care for him for as long as it will be necessary"

"Of course I will! There are no questions about that at all!"

"Well... So that seems nice. I will prepare all needed documents and will be free in three hours. Prepare yourself, . And you, lady Gazelle, can start helping him already"

"I won't wait any second to do so! Just tell me when"

"Now. Already. Because if you indulge me, I'm going to prepare everything now"

"Of course we indulge" And at this moment zebra left, leaving Gazelle with just wolf "You know, it would be nice to even say morning hello to your lady, don't you think?"

"Morning hello? You should be the one who comes to me and greets me... Since you didn't let me to even sit on bed yesterday, thinking it's too much for me..."

"Dummy... Just hi would do" Now she came to chair next to his bed, sat on it and get her head over his "I would take care of the rest... Just like that" She added and laid a kiss on his nose.

"Well..." Alan started after a while when his twitching nose calmed down "So from now I'm gonna just saying hi and waiting for you to do the rest"

"Hey! Don't think it's gonna work this round all the time! Dummy"

"Dummy? Who's dummy here? You couldn't say who brought you this bed here... Really? How could you confuse zebra with a deer?"

"A deer? How do you know this Peter is a deer?"

"You still don't know? So who's here a dummy, dummy?"

"You! Not me!"

"We both are dummies. Just admit it"

"We both are dummies, and we both love each other" She jumped to his neck, hugging to it like she always does when want to hug him "Right...?"

"Right, my angel" He said and wrapped her "Right..."

"Mmmm... I missed your fur... Guess I won't let you leave your bed tonight and maybe for for the entire tomorrow..."

"I think I will like it... Because I'm sooo tired still..."

"Staying with you in bed not only at night? Love that idea... Let it finally be those three hours later..."

An hour before Alan meant to be finally out of his hospital bed to go back to his house and rest in it instead of here, Gazelle started packing his all things up. There wasn't that many of them, though. It didn't take her that long.

"You know, wolfie" She started when was done with everything and grabbed necklet which belonged to his father from tallboy next to his bed "I think its place is on your neck..." When said that, she came to resting still Alan and gently get in on his neck. She also kissed his nose once again, feeling how much she loves doing that "I'm done with your things. I don't know how about you, but I'm hungry right now" Now she started playing with his ear "I haven't eat since last evening... And you so as well. Wanna me bring you delicious sub?"

"Mmmm..." Still resting wolf kept his eyes closed and just mewed "Mhm..."

Gazelle really loved fact she could feed Alan like a real pup once she came back with tasty, hot sandwiches. Just looking at this inept at that moment boyfriend of her, eating from her paw, made prey feeling like she's on the top in this relationship and, unlike in her dreams years ago, she needed to be a dominant one. Not like male usually is. But she loved this switch of roles. Especially at this moment, since she still got in her head their argument they've got, and since he's awake for only some more than 24 hours. This was making her feeling she's really important for Alan now, and he doesn't only want her but also really needs her.

Star found it a good idea to let Alan get back to his house in a car. For still tired wolf it would be definitely better option than going on foot. To provide him that, she called friend of hers and his. Tawna was informed about Alan's state all that time, and she was a one Gazelle decided to ask if she's up to giving him a ride to his home. Despite fact her list of things she needed to do that day was long already and barely could let herself to add one thing to it, she declared she will pick them up at agreed time.

When three hours from moment doctor left passed, Gazelle put Alan into shape which was letting him to stand up and show himself up at the town. She helped him change his clothing, putting on him black jeans, white vest and black jacket on it. She also packed up his things and prepared flowers to be ready for being moved from here into his house. Now she was waiting with him on bed for zebra's arrival. He came five minutes later. He could seen Alan sitting on bed and having Gazelle sitting behind him while she was spooning him, having her arms around his belly.

"Oh" Doctor seemed to be pretty surprised, seeing wolf is wearing black clothing and looks like ready to left already "You ready already? Heh, guess you can't wait to take him back, miss Gazelle. Hmmm?"

"Of course I can't!"

"How you feel, ? Good enough?"

"You know, I was feeling bad until put my things on and stopped laying still on this damn bed. Now I'm feeling better. Still not so well, tho..."

"Don't worry. Fresh air outside will make you feel much better! And, I'm assuming..." Now he looked at prey "...this lady will take care of you nicely. You are lucky boy, Alan. I would love to have that protective wife as well"

"She's not my wife... Not yet"

"Not yet. Right words! Not yet, but soon enough"

"Doctor! Stop that..." Gazelle blushed.

"Doc... You better focus on your medical things, okay? You doing it the best. Just... d-don't try yourself in this fortune-telling things, okay?"

"Ha, ha. I'm better in those things than you can imagine"

"You double-dipping on telling animals their destinations or what?"

"I'm just saying, that you gonna see I'm right soon. Nothing more. But let's get back to business, shall we?"

"I'm all hearings now, doctor"

"Like I said before, I started preparing all documents you need. I've finished. Files has been completed. You are officially ready to leave us, and go your sweet home. And of course, can't go on track anytime soon. Need to rest nice and long"

"That's not fair..." Wolf said to himself.

"How long exactly?" Gazelle asked instead of him.

"It's hard to tell by now. If we assume 's tail will set completely, and will have the stomach for riding, he would get back to his sport in less than... three weeks? I don't really know right now"

"Three?!" Alan seemed to be not happy with that "There is no way I'm gonna stay that long without riding"

"You gonna stay those weeks..." Gazelle now started and stopped hugging him, standing up from bed "Trust me, wolf... There is no way I'm gonna let you doing this stupid thing soon..."

"Damn it!"

"But it's not clear now. Don't worry. It can be less than those 21 days. Can be even more, though. But don't worry. I think 21 is max"

"I do fucking hope so..."

"Alan!" Prey grabbed his muzzle, squeezed it, don't letting him to open it. She also gave him look into his eyes with sinister in hers "Watch your mouth! You dumb wolf!" When said that, squeezed his muzzle harder, showing him she's mad at him. But this squeeze wasn't something hurtful for him still.

"Heh. Leave him, miss. I would be also mad if someone told me to go home and don't do my favorite hobby. Now let's go to reception. Few things still need to be done before you two can go home happy"

"I swear to God, we gonna have a little talk once we go back your home, naughty wolf!" Said prey, grabbed his packed up things and gave him mad stare once again "Take those tulips and let's go! And don't even dare to say something now!" She hurried with leaving this room, leaving poor wolf behind. Alan with some kind of empty expression on muzzle sighed and grabbed white flowers to join zebra and Gazelle waiting for him in reception.

When every single document had been completed, got signatures and stamps, Alan said good bye to his doctor for some time and could finally leave hospital. Gazelle also said _bye_ as leaving. She still kept not saying anything to her boyfriend, being mad at him. Alan wanted to break this silence when were standing in front of hospital, but as soon as he wanted to talk with her she walked away. Just grabbed his stuff and walked away. It turned out moments later she spotted bandicoot's car. Confused Alan followed her to then take a seat in his mechanic girl's car. He was walking pretty slowly due to how he still felt. That fact let Gazelle sit in car, greet with Tawna and look at wolf from inside as he was still walking toward car. Prey found Alan really cute and sweet in this situation. She already liked how he looks in black colors. And those white, showy tulips he was carrying. She even felt sorry for him now, regretting she castigated him for one word he said he shouldn't. When Alan got himself in the car as well, bandicoot gave them a ride to common house Alan is living when has got matches, and where Gazelle spent her last days. Or rather nights.

Even if someone couldn't notice that Tawna is in hurry, the way she was driving and speeding was showing she's in that hurry. Gazelle didn't expect her to her risk driver license to only drive faster than limits are letting. She didn't ask why she's speeding like that, though "*Maybe Alan knows?*" She thought. And he actually knew the reason.

Even when she pulled over to let couple leave her car, bandicoot just drove away as soon as they closed doors. This left Gazelle with Alan and his things in paws standing before house. Wolf pulled out keys to unlock entrance. He had got his head dropped and was standing on his feet pretty unsteadily. Maybe laying still and doing nothing was killing him in hospital, but now it seemed walking and standing was killing him even more at that moment. Gazelle's heart couldn't really stand this sight.

"Let me take them" She broke silence which was between them and collected flowers from his paw "I can't watch how you struggling to even stand, poor soul" Hearing this sentence, he rose his head and looked at her face. He winked to her and opened up. He let her enter as a first one, walking inside behind prey with lots of things in her paws. Gazelle left most of the things on the ground and headed to kitchen to take care of flowers she got in paw.

When closed door behind him and locked it, wolf felt he must sit down. He didn't even bother himself to use chair. He sat right on the ground in the hall. At the same moment, Gazelle pulled out vase and filled it up with fresh, cold water to then put tulips inside. After putting vase with flowers in it she came back to place where left rest of the things. Prey got scared a little when saw him sitting on the floor.

"Alan? Alan?" She came closer to him and knelt next to him "Everything okay?" She grabbed his paw.

"Yeah... I'm just feeling... odd. Needed to sit"

"I knew! This doctor is wrong! You still need to be in hospital!"

"Relax, okay?... I just need to lay down... Even when sitting feel better. I'm... just tired. That's everything"

"I hope so. I'm responsible for you now"

"So let me lay down on bed and let me sleep on it... Sleep all the day and night..."

"You know, it would be good idea to at least take a shower after those days you spent just keep laying, hmmm?"

"You suggesting my smell is terrible?"

"Nothing like that!" Now she lifted Alan up and started carrying him into bathroom direction "Just keep your cute muzzle closed, okay?"

"Hey! Gelle!" He became pretty surprised when being carrying by her "What you doing?"

"What I'm doing?" She entered bathroom with him, put him down, closed door and didn't wait too long to start helping him with getting rid off his clothes. Alan couldn't believe she wants to take a shower with him and help him refresh himself.

"Mmmm... Gazelle..." He mewed out, feeling he will collapse soon due to feelings of her paws taking his clothes consecutively off him. He grabbed her arm and hugged to it to don't fall. Prey continued naking him. After a while there was nothing on his body. She even took care of his underwear, and threw it away when he was deprived of it by her. Despite fact he felt not so well, his manhood was still working and reacting like it should to. It popped out already, showing Alan wants something more now.

And still... Gazelle didn't mind this fact. She was acting like having no interest. Maybe she didn't see it yet? Well... It was hard for her to don't see it. She became horny as well. She wanted to do it with him in fact... But not now. Not yet.

Once she naked him, she did the same thing with herself. When both of them were standing without anything put on, prey lifted her boyfriend once more and walked with him in the shower. Wolf started blushing, when became clearly sure she saw and felt how his sensitive thing is sticking out of him.

"Gelle... I..."

"Shhh... Just a shower, okay?" Despite fact she also felt pretty horny at this moment, she didn't even think about having sex with him now. At least not when being in such position, in the shower "I promised to take care of you, and I will deliver... "

"Ahhh... Then do so... Please..."

When heard wolf started begging her, she didn't wait any longer and turned on the water. Pretty hot one. She kept standing still with him in her embrace, waiting for his and hers fur to become soaked and wet. Alan just started melting away in her arms, feeling nice and hot drops making him wet. He let Gazelle know that by noises he was making. Some kind of a purring mixed with mewing and gasping created sounds Gazelle never expected to hear from other animal. But she knew one thing - she can feel pride due to that. Few moments later, when his fur became wet completely, Gazelle stopped the water from flowing and put wolf back on his feet. She could feel how he started collapsing slowly and needed to steady his body on hers. Feeling that, prey hugged him from behind, wrapping him with arms around. Her idea was keep holding him in this position, like safety belt in car does with its driver. When made sure he won't collapse, she reached her paw for shampoo, to then start spilling it onto tip of his head. She still held him around with second arm when doing that.

"Close your eyes, sweetie" He could hear at the same moment when could feel nice and sticky liquid coming down on his head. Then he could feel how she started rubbing shampoo in his fur, after putting bottle of it away.

"You know... When you were saying you will take care of me... I didn't think it will be that much"

"Don't think I'm gonna wash you all around, dummy" She stopped rubbing liquid in his skin and reached bottle once again "Open your paw" He did what she wanted. Then he could feel how she's spilling shampoo on it. Only could feel, because he needed to keep his eyes closed to don't let foam irritate them "Now, help me with your bottom parts, okay?"

"Mhmmm..." He mewed and started soaping his legs, to then do the same thing with his tummy, while Gazelle was doing so with his head, back, shoulders and arms. Even with tail she was doing really gently, making Alan feel no difference if he's being rubbed on tail which got broken recently or not. In few moments of rubbing shampoo in his skin, entire body of wolf was covered with foam. He already felt refreshed and better in some way. Even if he still needed to rinse soap off himself to be done with showering.

"Stop, you dummy" Gazelle said when she was done with soaping him and spotted he's still rubbing shampoo in his skin. She grabbed his paw with which he was making his legs and area between them clean "You're clean down here enough" Said the prey and turned on water again "Now... wash yourself down. I will help you with that as well, don't worry" When shampoo rubbed in his fur and skin started bubbling even more, prey gave her boyfriend foretaste of what they will do soon enough. She started rubbing his body around an on his sensitive place to get rid of foam from it. She rubbed his manhood few times. It caused his legs to bow pretty hardly and forced him to hug her with his arm while having her still behind him. But unfortunately for him, it took Gazelle only few seconds to came back with her paws on top of his head, shoulders etc.

When Gazelle managed to clean wolf up and made his skin smelling with her favorite scent of strawberries, she became to conclusions it would be good idea to do the same thing with skin and fur of hers.

"Enough for you, wolfie... Now, let me take care of my fur, okkie?" She asked and gently moved Alan away from her, making sure he won't collapse in a moment she stop holding him.

"Wanna me to help you out?"

"Nope. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay"

And from this moment, Alan could start pleasing his eyes with sight of his naked girlfriend taking shower, rubbing her all body parts. There was no way his manhood could drop itself even for a second. Even if she wasn't rubbing him down here or even touching him at all.

Prey did her things about showering fast to don't let Alan wait too long for her. Once she became as smelly as Alan, she turned off water and wrapped her arms around him. She lifted him up and made her way out of the shower with wolf hugged to her neck. Wet prey with wet predator on her grabbed towels and dried her paws out. When did so, she mantled him with dry towels and started drying his fur on head. She was slowly proceeding down his body once made fur higher than her towels almost dry completely.

When she reached his feet and made them less wet as well, Gazelle put towels away and grabbed dryer. She turned it on to make and started making his body completely dry now. She started from his head again.

"Mmmm..." He hugged to her when could feel she's not only drying his head, but also she's rubbing his ear "Gelle..."

"Don't hug me, dummy! You think I'm making your fur fluffy and dry to only let you hug to my still wet fur?"

"Well... No..."

"So try to stand some more time without touching me, okkie?"

"Ehhhh..." He only sighed and let her finish her job.

Once Alan's body became fluffy on it's every single inch, wolf expected her to do the same but with fur of hers now. Well... He was wrong. When dryer got turned off and stopped generating pure noise, slender animal grabbed dry towel and wrapped it around her waist. When did so, she grabbed Alan and lifted him up like a puppy once again.

"Woah... Gelle, you know... You are pretty strong"

"Pretty strong? You are as light as a feather" She giggled "I never saw someone that fit and light. I'm serious"

"Fit? Pfff... Really? I'm pretty light, I can admit it, but fit? Don't even joke right now. Just bones, skin and fur"

"Yeah, yeah" Now she kissed his forehead.

"Whatever... By the way, who's touching who now? You just made me dry to touch me with your wet fur now? Huh?"

"Ehhh, Alan... I'm not that wet now... And I grabbed you for a reason" She opened door and left bathroom with him in her arms.

"Where you taking me now?"

"Where you wanted to go before bathroom" She headed to his room and opened it "To your bed..."

"You know, it's really nice of you. But..."

"But? Allie, just let me take care of you like I promised I will, okay? When saw you sitting on the ground in hall minutes ago... My heart just went nuts. Just let me take care of this wolfie, okay?" She asked and kissed his nose moments before laying him down on his bed.

"Okay... Hey, now where you going?" He asked when saw she's getting away from him.

"To give you that..." Prey grabbed Alan's fresh new boxers and handed it to him "And to do some things out room" She added when he collected his underwear from her.

"Some things? Should I be worried or something?"

"Just put this back on your big thing, okkie?" Alan blushed hearing she giggled as saying this sentence "I will join you shortly" Said the prey and left room and naked Alan laying on bed lonely. He started wondering what she's up to right now.

Some time later, Gazelle came back with her white and black night clothes on her dried out fur. She was also carrying two mugs in her paws. Mugs itselves contained something hot and something tasty. Something they enjoyed drinking last time together.

"And how you feel?" She asked as came in. It seemed for her that Alan didn't move even inch on this bed from a moment she left him "Wolfie? Dummy, you were just laying like that from moment I left?"

"It's pretty comfortable here, you know. I thought I'm gonna drop off any moment. Hey! What you got here?"

"Something you seems to like"

"Don't tell me you... Chocolate?" Happy wolf asked and rose his head "But... How? From where?"

"You know, dummy. Maybe I have animals and my staff to do most things for me, but deep inside I'm still warm and loving woman which still knows basics of being woman and knows how to find herself in any kitchen. Even here I had no problems to do as simple thing as prepare your favorite drink"

"Favorite drink, huh?"

"You liked that last time we drank it together, right?"

"Yes..." Wolf sat on bed now and collected mug from her "You know, you are just awesome"

"Thanks, honey"

"Mmmm..." He mewed when pulled mug away from his lips after taking first sip of its contents "You want to sleep now or what?" He asked, referring to clothing she had got on her right now.

"Well... Not really. At least not now" She said and sat next to him. She also became stroking his head. There was different reason she put on her pyjama. She knows how much he liked this wearing of her first time he saw it. She could have seen this in his eyes that moment "How you feel now?" She asked and started stroking his head.

"Much better. You are taking care of me just right"

"You know, I know I promised to do so and promised will deliver this the best I can. But... You feel good enough and want to take care of me as well? And wanna pay for your language you used talking with doctor? Hmmm?"

"Care of you... How?"

"You know..." Now she started rubbing her foot she laid down on the bed "Your paws were just awesome last time. You up for round two?"

"Heh... Well..." Alan became blushing a little, feeling how his manhood started getting bigger again "I think I'm up" Fortunately for him, Gazelle laid herself down along bed as soon as she heard that he can massage her, don't seeing thing under his boxers becoming bigger again. Once she did so, he sat on bed and put away his mug with hot liquid.

"It's all yours now, sweetie" Prey added a moment before he started doing his thing.

Gazelle didn't want only to relax at this moment. She had got idea how to initiate her first love act with her love since Victoria, great and close friend of his, told her his little, dirty secret. At first she wasn't sure if this will turn out to be good idea, but with every passing minute of her thinking about that she was becoming more confident that this just has to work. That's why she let him massage her down here. Yes, you know it now. This is Alan's fetish she-wolf told about. Foot fetish. He just couldn't help himself seeing and being able to touch feet. Especially hers. Wolf was feeling nothing less than Gazelle now. Because it needs to be said - she also was enjoying that as hell. But she had little bit different plans than just enjoying his massage now. Definitely different. Much, much more different... Oh yeah... She will take care for him really good...

Her plans of making him horny with her feet worked just as she planned. There was no way Alan could resist feeling of horniness growing up inside him. Both of them knew that, but wolf didn't expect her to be aware of fact how excited this thing makes him.

"Ahhh... What time is it?" Happy wolf asked some time later and pointed his eyes onto clock "Already? Damn. Sorry Gelle, but soon I gonna do something different than pleasing you. Maybe will continue this evening, hmmm?"

"You gonna stop? No way! I just won't let you! What's more important than me right now?"

"The match I would have been on right now if not that damn crash from week ago... If not you, I would go with them to at least watch it live... Ehhhh... But I decided to choose you, sweetie. This means, I'm left with this TV. And this also means you massage ends in 10 minutes"

"Hell no! Why you won't watch it while keeping massaging me at the same time! This makes no sense!"

"Well... I can't tell you a real reason... It's too embarrassing..."

"Ehhh... Dumb wolf... How much until it starts?"

"Now it's in nine minutes"

"Nine minutes? This will be enough for me..." Gazelle whispered, raised herself up to change her laying position into sitting one.

"Gelle?" Wolf started blushing when felt she pulled her foot away from his paws and sat on bed. He was aware of fact his knot is still as big as possible, and also was afraid if she could seen it while being in this position "Ummm... Hey! W-what's up?"

"Nothing really..." Prey whispered and reached his sensitive area with her... foot. She became rubbing and mashing it with her body part he was horny on "I'm just thinking, you know... How my feet can make you that horny?"

"Ahhh..." Alan's cheeks became bloodred once he felt and saw where she's fooling around on his body. And with what body part of her she was doing that. He collapsed, instantly laying down his legs along bed again, dropping his head on a pillow he used to comfort himself when his girlfriend laid him down on this bed some time ago "G-g... Gaz... Gelle..." It became hard for him to even say something. Mix of shock, disbelief and excitement inside him sent sensations of pleasure down his spine.

"Hmmm? Wolfie?" Prey continued whispering, operating more bravely with her paw now, seeing it's working really good with him. She also had got red face, knowing she makes him horny that much, knowing what she's doing and what will do with him "I know, dummy. Don't need to explain yourself. But still... There is one more question. Remember when we became a couple? Did you really think I wouldn't love to continue what got interrupted that day? If so, you are so silly wolfie, Alan" Now she stopped rubbing him with bottom part of her leg to grab top part of his shorts with her paws. She insert her fingers in it, to then slowly and gently take them off him. She could feel how her private area is getting more wet and supplied with warm blood once she finally saw his knot, which's size was clearly showing she's sexy and appealing for him "Wow... You know, Alan. I promised I will take care of you... And now I will deliver my best..." She added as throwing his underwear away.

"Ahhh... Gelle, my angel" Nothing less red on his face panting wolf said. He couldn't believe it's actually going to happen now. He didn't expect it, but he definitely didn't want to say _no_ at that moment. The fact who was doing it, which body parts she was using and how she was dressed and looked. Those all things started melting his mind, giving him already few mental climaxes.

"Shhh... Let me take care of you" Now she reached Alan's manhood with two of her feet, laying down a little bit on her back. But only slightly, still being able to watch his reactions, looking at his face. Face with closed eyes, red cheeks, ears folded back and muzzle being opened from time to time to make soft moan sound. Prey now became rubbing his private area more bravely with her two feet, keep doing this as gently as possible. She never ever even thought about doing such thing with him. It was something really new to her. Even despite fact sex itself already was something new, still doing footjob was something... strange, but at the same time really satisfying and rewarding for her, as she could watch and listen to his reactions for actions of her feet "I don't wanna go back to Zootopia a virgin, Alan..." She whispered to him, giving him verbal signal she wants him hard.

Alan's breathing's frequency started increasing from a moment the only thing he was wearing before landed on the floor, next to his bed. It seemed it wasn't a problem for him that Gazelle is pretty newbie in those type of dirty plays. Especially since he didn't receive footjob that often... or rather never. But this type of sex was something he was dreaming about. Not a blowjob. Not putting his stick inside her tight, warm spot of pleasure straightaway. But a way of receiving pleasure. Receiving due to his fetish.

Seeing, that almost everything she's trying to do with his pinky-red cock between her feet is working, no matter if she planned to do so or it was an effect of his dick slipping out from it's place between them, prey decided to experiment some more now. Squeezing it harder and moving her feet up and down along it faster, doing it slower using less force, rubbing tip with bottom part of foot. She became trying a lot of variations and ways of pleasing him, and wolf seemed to have nothing against this.

Laying in position, which wasn't really laying position at all because she still needed to hold her body in air if she wanted to watch Alan's reactions, became pretty uncomfortable for her in such short amount of time. Sitting position seemed to work here better, and that's why she decided to come back to it. Not only it let her to still watch his face and was comfortable, but also she could reach his body with her hands more easily now. She could even combine footjob and handjob that moment and gave them both to him at the same time. But it wasn't a point for her now. She wanted to play with her feet only, knowing his fetish and knowing how hard he wanted to do something more with them than just massage her down there. She figured out a different spot where she could land her hands. His feet. Because why not? If she enjoys his rubs on hers, maybe it's a good idea to add this little touch to this part of their foreplay. She put her left paw on his right foot, and right one on his left one. She started slowly and gently squeezing their top part. Alan loved feeling of her touch on this body part of his, and it became easier for him to melt away even more due to a main reason of his gasps and moans.

Maybe she never did such things with anyone and had no idea about some tricks in bed, but Gazelle still knew the main idea of it is making her boyfriend cumming. She knew she need to do good enough with his knot, rubbing it pretty fast and softly, but not too softly. After few minutes of rubbing his groin with her body part she never expected to rub such thing with, she started wondering if it's going to work. She wanted to make him cum making this footjob, but is there a way? Is there an option he will eventually experience orgasm while she's slowly rubbing it with just her feet? She wasn't sure if this is going to work and will make him nuts, or it's just rather a way of playing foreplay. She was enjoying just using her feet in fact, but after those minutes she decided to do something more to please him and to finally made one more of her dreams coming true - giving him orgasm. She decided to mix footjob with handjob right now.

The change of way she was stroking his knob was slight and not that big, but in fact it changed the way he and she was experiencing this lovely act drastically. She was still keep hugging his little thing of pleasure with her both feet, but now she slid down with them and was just holding them on the bottom part of it. She did so to make some room on the top part of it for her hands now. She found no problems to sit in such position. Moreover, she found it to be most comfortable from those all she was trying out for last minutes. Alan rose his head to see what she's planning to do now. His mind got molten away completely once he saw his prey in such position. Her legs, arms, bowed back and her head over his thing which was showing he's horny as hell now. Her feet on it, her paws rubbing it. Even fact she put on her white and black pyjama in which he found her to be even more sexy than in her normal clothes. All of that made Alan feeling it's only matter of few moments now to start spreading his cum.

He put his head back on pillow as fast as he raised it in a moment he felt she's doing something more than just a footjob. He didn't even need to think about a blowjob. This conjuncture was definitely enough for him to experience a pleasure he didn't expect to experience just due to her paws and feet. Oh hell... How he's going to experience this sex when finally being able to put his knot inside her? This question he kept asking himself in mind generated even more of horniness in him that moment, making his stick releasing a precum.

Not only wolf could feel this little change works much better with him than just a normal footjob of her. Prey also loved that she could rub his knot faster and easier in general. Maybe because she still needs some more practice with doing that with her feet? Because maybe she didn't give handjob to anyone before either, but it turned out to be much easier for her to do the simplest thing - stroke his knot with her bare hands.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Oo... Ahhh" Wolf couldn't stop gasping, feeling she's getting faster and faster with her rubs on his spot of pleasure and feeling it's surrounded with both of her paws and her feet. Feet, which he really desired and had fetish about. He could feel shudder and sensations under his stick are tickling his senses. There was no way he would let her stop now. He could feel how much faster his orgasm is getting to him now.

"You like that, wolfie?" Prey whispered "Because I love that... It's a good reward for waiting for you those last days" But Alan only continued breathing unsteadily, moaning nothing like Gazelle might hear from him ever before. Because he started moaning pretty... unwontedly for her. It's a normal case in wolf beings, and once she heard that for the first time now, star could feel how hard she wants to kiss with him and how hard she wants to fondle his ears for example because of fluffiness coming out of her heart and mind. Mix of normal, typical moans and quiet, soft and pleasant for her ears squeals and groans, which also were coming from his muzzle, was gently affecting her senses. When we add a fact she could been watching his face and muzzle's expressions all that time... Prey was just convinced she's doing better than great, and she would sacrifice a lot to do this more often. Or at least hear those squeals of his every day "I hope you love that as well" She continued whispering "You deserve the best, sweetheart. And I... will... deliver"

"Ahhh... G-gelle... Huff..." Alan managed to say her name, to then seconds later became only moaning and groaning again, gripping his paws to bed under him now. He even opened his claws and dug them in mattress under him. He felt that good.

Gazelle could not only seen he's griping his paws to bed, but she also could hear sound of this bed being pierced with his claws. This made her convinced she can't stop now and need to continue. His orgasm was close. She could sense that. She became stroking his soft toy faster, doing it like she only wanted one thing now - make him cum.

"Mmmm! Oh! Ahhh... Ahhhhhh..." Wolf touched inside part of his left thigh to inside part of his right one. He kept them squeezed to each other. It was a result of her rubs being sped up. He also tore up bed with his claws little bit harder "Mmm... Ahhh..."

"You sound so cute now, Allie..." Gazelle couldn't help herself with this feeling of fluffiness growing and growing inside her and needed to do something to please herself now as well. Maybe letting Alan to put his toy inside her already would be the best option for her, but she rather preferred to finish what she started with her feet and make him cum now. But still she felt need for doing something more to please herself now as well. She stopped massaging his groin with her left paw to seconds later put it under her knickers and, without stopping pleasing her boyfriend with right paw, started rubbing herself along her labia. She could feel how her pussy became wet already. She could feel this nice, warm and sticky milk of her, which reminded her a one Alan's knot produced and put it on her paws as a precum recently.

She slowly and gently put inside one of her fingers and started massaging herself from inside. This provided her some kind of a relief and became an outlet for her desires about feeling Alan's erected knot inside her. But one finger couldn't do. Moments later she insert her second finger. This was enough for now, and it seemed will do. At least up to moment Alan will hit his climax and she will be finally able to feel his manhood between her legs.

"Mmmmm..." Gazelle mewed, feeling her fingers are doing better than she would expect "Ahhh... Alan. You makes me horny as hell... Mmmmm..." Playing with herself and wolf prey said. She also continued gasping softly from time to time, due to actions of her fingers. She was even afraid she can cum faster than Alan himself. But luckily for her, it seemed she will evade experiencing this embarrassing situation. Because few moments later...

"Ahhh... Ahhhhh, G-g-gazelle... I... I'm gonna cum!" Alan warned her, gripped his paws harder on bed with his claws pirced in it, also squeezing inside part of his thighs harder against each other and was ready to feel this pleasure which was coming.

Hearing this directly from wolf himself Gazelle pulled out fingers out of her private area and knickers to put her second paw on his about to cum knot as well. She wrapped it around on middle of it. She had got some juice of hers on her fingers. Maybe nothing, but this little touch seemed to be more passionate for her. Her right paw got moved onto tip of his manhood. She became rubbing and stroking tip of it insanely fast now, slowly doing the same thing with paw she just pulled out from her labia and was holding bit lower. She was ready to finally let him hit climax. Alan was ready as well to experience it.

"Ahhhh...! Ahhhh... Ummmm... Ngh!" His being rubbed knot started spreading Alan's cum, making it flowing down her paws she used jerk him off moments ago. His cum also landed on her feet she was wrapping bottom part of his toy with still. And all of that after only first moments of Alan's orgasm "Ahhhhhh... yeah... Ngh... Ahhhh" He continued cumshoting, feeling how much cum is still ready to please Gazelle's eyes. Every single shot of cum was like a reward for her. That's why she continued jerking him off, even if he already came. Next burst of Alan's milk wasn't that big as a first one. It landed on his fur around groin of his. But it wasn't over. Prey still continued stroaking his stick. Third burst popped out, and it was the biggest one of the all three. Also Alan's vocals and moans were most perceptible. Cum of this shot landed on both Gazelle and him, making her paws, feet and his fur around more messy. At that moment she slowed down, letting him to calm down his breath slowly.

"Wow... Wolfie, you really loved that. Didn't you?" She asked and pulled her paws away from his private area. She still kept holding it with her feet, though. Now, as looking at how place of his... let's call it _crime_ looks like, prey could feel pride growing up inside her. Some days ago, and before they actually became a couple, she was really jealous of her dear wolf, when only thinking about Tawna or Victoria. The worst moment was definitely the one she saw Alan kissing with that she-wolf. But now? Now, when she provided him such things and as a girlfriend of his, Gazelle felt fulfilled and happy. Looking at his cum on his and her body was only escalating this feeling, knowing she finally did something more with him than just foot massage, fondling ears or sucking nipples.

"Ahhh... Ehhh..." Alan only continued gasping and moaning, still feeling her body part he's crazy and horny on are around it. He also loved a fact she started rubbing it with them once more, doing it really softly and slightly this time "Oh... Gelle... Ahhh... Mmmm..." Alan pulled out his claws out of mattress of his bed "Maybe innocent and cute prey... But can act like a real predator if want to..."

"So I did good, hmmm?" Still fooling around with his groin using her feet Gazelle asked.

"Better than I could, and you can imagine... Huff..."

"I'm gonna tell you something now" She stopped playing with his knot using her feet and pulled bottom part of her wearing out of her legs. When got rid off her shorts of pyjama and knickers, wolf's love interest laid down on him, touching his belly with hers "You know, my one small dream just came true thanks to you..." Once been laying on him, having his legs between hers, she became kissing slowly with him "And... I wanna make my bigger dream come true as well... now..." As saying that, Gazelle rested her body on her knees and shins she put along Alan's legs. Perfect position to ride her wolf.

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked, keeping his voice whispered as well.

"Feeling you inside me..." She said and bit her bottom lip as gazing in his eyes. Then, she grabbed his knot in her paws. Alan knew what was coming. She put it between her legs, pulling it into her wet hole. She gasped loudly once half of his shaft ended up between her thighs. Alan also groaned when could feel soft and sticky inside of her. Now both of them wanted the same - situation, where prey is finally riding her predator. And it's hard to say which one wanted it more.

Wolf couldn't believe his eyes and his mind. It was just beyond his understanding. Animal he fell in love long time ago, then stop seeing her for years to meet her again and become a happy couple with was just on top of him that moment. At that moment, when she was about to ride him, and moment after her amazing footjob and handjob leaded to him to cum. Every time he opened his eyes for a second he could seen this beautiful pop star moving her body up and down on him, rubbing his knot with those moves at the same time. A way she was sitting on him, bolt upright, pointing her muzzle at him and from time to time looking with it up the ceiling and how she was resting her paws on his belly was tickling his mind and rest of senses. Also, just feeling of those paws of hers was giving him more sensations, melting him away as twice fast as before, when she started jerking him off. He couldn't please his eyes with this sight enough, and every single time he peeked at how she's doing on him was affecting his mind and muscles to this level he couldn't move and needed to close his eyes again. After few tries of trying to peek Gazelle for more than just two or three seconds, he felt how hard he wants to do something he was thinking about for long time - which was grabbing her sexy ass. As she continued riding him, wolf gripped his both paws on her buttocks. Prey seemed to also like this idea.

With gasping and moaning sometimes due to her actions Alan under her, slender prey felt she really likes how it goes. Despite fact, she was imagining it would be better to be on the bottom one before actually made her first cycle of moving herself up and down with his nice and warm manhood inside her. She decided to stay on the top for rest of their copulation, feeling she wouldn't even let Alan to think about swapping their positions. No matter how hard he would beg for that.

"Uhhh... Fuck, Gelle..." Alan moaned out when felt she started moving up and down with her between legs area faster. He couldn't resist to a feeling and belief, that it's probably the best sex he has and will have opportunity to experience in his life "Ahhh... Shiiit... There's such an angel above me now..." He moaned out, gripping his paws stronger on her butt. Gazelle only reacted with smile which she sent to him. Her face expressions changed second later, as she could feel his knot moving up and down inside her.

"Ahhh... Mmmmm... Ahhhh! Alan!" She continued gasping, but she was still relentless with her wolf riding. Not only wanted to feel as much pleasure as possible, but also wanted to show Alan she knows her business. But... Why she would want to prove that? Answer is simple. Aside of trying to make him cum again, she was still thinking about Tawna and Victoria as not just his speedway team members. Though, she needed to slow down at some point. Right?

"Uhhh... You know... Ahhhh" Alan started once felt she slowed down. He thought she might have some problems and wanted to take a break "We... Haaaa... We can swap our roles... If... Huff..."

"Wha-aat? No... Ngh... Way!" Now she laid her body on his, bearing herself on her elbows she put on both sides of Alan's head. She used her paws, which were free that moment, to rub back of his head, or even to fool with his ears "I... won't let you... Nghh... Just... Let me work with this... thick dick of yours... Ahhhh..."

"Ahhhh... Holy... Shiiiiit... Fuuuuck..." He said when could feel all sensations combined all together. Also fact how she was covering him with her body was tickling his senses, making it seem for him more passionate and... lovely.

Seeing and feeling he has no choice and has to stay down, right under his prey, wolf only decided to continue enjoying this situation, don't thinking about anything else now than his prey and his knot inside her. He gripped his paws on her harder, using even his claws. But really, really gently, to let her only feel them.

"Yeah... yeah... Ummm... That's a good wolfie..." She reacted once felt he's not only up for letting her melting him away completely, but also he's up to doing something more to please her than just letting her ride on his cock "Oh yeah..." She became rubbing his head more intense, feeling soon one of them will hit climax.

"Ahhh... Huff... Gelle... You... Ahhhh..." Prey didn't like a fact he was trying to say something. Maybe she loved a way he was moaning and gasping when trying to do so, but she still wanted to keep him quiet, believing it will let him relax even more. She found a way to make him shut his muzzle without saying single word. She did something both she and he loved - started kissing with him. Pretty simple solution, huh? Moreover, she didn't stop continuing riding on him, making things accelerating and shifting their sensation into higher gear. Gear high enough to make Alan's breaks stop working and causing him to actually burst for the second time of tonight "Ahhhh... Ngh!" He disconected his lips from hers once he could feel second burst of him is about to find outlet in a form of cum coming out of tip of his knot "Ahhhh... Gelle... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He wanted to warn her, not being sure what she's going to do with this fact. He was worried even if he didn't give her a warn too late. But he could have stopped worrying second later, when could hear what she had to say to him.

"Yes! Yes! Cum, Alan! Cum in me!" Horny Gazelle only spoke out loudly, letting him to know he's free to engage. She also started jumping him faster. Now she was only waiting to feel how Alan's pleasure is about to affect soft and warm inside of her hole "Ahhh... Alan! Do it!" She also started wooing him with her loud moans and gasps. But moment later, Alan was a one who was easier to hear, even from the room on the other side of house.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhhh... Ngh... Ahhhh..." He strongly gripped his paws to her buttocks, causing her to moan as well.

"Ngh! Yes! Ahhhh..." Gazelle also turned on her vocals once could feel his claws and how he's spreading his cream inside her "C'mon, wolfie! Nghh..."

The amount and volume of Alan's cum made Gazelle impressed. It seemed for her like there was more cum than few minutes ago, when she made him cum for her first time. She even would bet Alan shot as twice cum out as before. When could feel his manhood stops emptying itself, she started slowing down to seconds later stop with her body moves on him completely. She laid her head next to his now, pushing her cheek against his. She also laid herself down on him, putting her belly on his. She could hear now how Alan's breath became uncontrolled for him.

"Huff... Alan..." She let him rest and calm down his breath and spoken "How I've been doing? Good enough for you?"

"For real?" Alan asked with red cheeks "I... You saw and felt my reactions, right? Also this cum of mine..." He started blushing even more once looked down his body. There was still his cum between his and her legs "Wow... There is that much? Heh... Good prey..." Wolf became stroking her head now "But... Gelle. You... You haven't cum yet, have you?"

"Well... No" This answer made Alan feeling embarrassed, feeling how much it hurst his masculinity "But don't worry about me, sweetie"

"W-what? Don't worry about you? You saying I shouldn't mind a fact I'm not doing great enough to make you squirt while you can make me cum twice without any problems? You kidding me?"

"Why? I'm the one who's taking care of partner, and I should be more worried about you than you about me"

"Nonsense! This isn't idea of sex, dummy. Have you ever had a sex?"

"No... Wait, what does that have to do with the price of tea in China? I can ask you the same thing!"

"I haven't either. But I know it has to go other round as well... At least you need to reach orgasm once... If you will not... I won't sleep with this fact! We swapping our positions!"

"No way!" At this one moment Gazelle came back to her previous position on him, sitting up straight on him "I won't let you!"

"Heh... Guess you love riding that wolf, huh?"

"But still, I won't let you don't experience what I did twice... At least once, Gelle... Sweetie, I really can't let you!"

"And still I can't let you push me away from this position! Okay, you win!" Prey started moving her body up and down once again.

"I win? So... Ahhh..."

"It's round two now, dummy"

Although she really believed she may do without experiencing orgasm, star wanted to experience her first sex climax more and more with her every cycle of up and down move on him.

"Ahhh... Gazelle... You gonna... You... Ngh... You will make me cum for the third time soon... Ahhh"

"And, huff, is this a bad thing?"

"No... But pretty embarrassing... Especially if I will cum before you squirt... Ahhhh"

"Shut up already! Just enjoy what's coming"

Cumming again would provide Alan best feelings again, but at that moment he didn't care about that, and wanted to evade climax of his rather just only waiting for it. He found himself in a lust for a milk of pleasure, but not for a one which belongs to him. He only wanted to feel how Gazelle's virgin vagina is preparing and launching her squirt. That's all he wanted to feel at now.

Nothing difficult then, huh? Just laying with prey riding on him still to eventually feel how she's squirting. If it was that easy for Alan as it might seem for most of you... It was just hard for him to watch how she's doing his job instead of him. This isn't how he imagined making his love experiencing sex pleasure with him. Luckily for him, she at least agreed to riding him some more to make herself squirt. Imagine how man can feel after sex without making other half reaching this pleasure? Yeah... Alan wanted to don't feel it at all.

Fortunately for worried a bit wolf, prey seemed to be pretty close hitting her jackpot. Knot of his seemed to getting its job done, because moments later, prey turned on her vocals louder than seconds ago.

"Ahhh! Yeah! Alan! I'm close now! Ngh! Ahhh!" Hearing her trembling voice and feeling how strong her grip on fur of his belly became, Alan only squished her butt harder and became moving his groin more deep in her hole of pleasure.

"Yes, Gelle! Cum! Do it for me... Ahhhh... Ahhhhh!" He started moaning some more as well, believing this will tickle her senses even more and let her experience what is coming harder and with more pleasure. But when he felt the flux of her warm and sticky juice is flowing down his sensitive body part, wolf also could feel some pleasure. Even if this wasn't another climax of his.

"Alan... AHH!" That moment she hit the spot. She stopped her up and down moves. Only Alan continued "Ahhh! Ngh!" Prey grabbed pretty strong hold on wolf's fur, squishing up Alan's skin strongly. But wolf had no problems with that. Moreover, he enjoyed that, as a reward and a benchmark of her pleasure "Ahhh... Ahhhh... Alan... Ahhhhhhh!" She continued, squeezing Alan's manhood in her vagina with delicate inside of it. Feeling of her soft inside sticking to his nothing less sensitive body part was a best surprise for Alan. He never expected this feeling to be something that good. It felt better than it could in his deepest imagination.

"Ahh, yeah... That's a good prey" Alan reacted, feeling how her body is affecting on his soft body part of pleasure "Ahhh... Squirt some more... for... me... Ngh"

Wolf started slowing down with moving his stick to provide her some pleasure. Few seconds later he stopped completely. He could feel what his prey was feeling in some way, and couldn't find energy in his muscles to continue making his moves with which he provided her bigger and better pleasure. Now both of them became resting. Especially Gazelle, which needed to lay herself down again on Alan. She came back to position from moments later, still having Alan's body part inside her.

"Nghhh... Alan" Puffed prey wanted to whisper to his ear once had got her head next to his, but her still accelerated breath didn't let her really. She was rather just breathing into his ear than saying anything to it.

"Shhh..." Wolf pushed her cheek to his now, becoming fondling back of her head "Let yourself relax now" Despite fact he knew she need to rest now, wolf decided to do something to make her feel more pleasure. He started really slowly and gently moving his groin up and down, providing her some greater feelings due to rub between his manhood and her core. Prey started nuzzling at his neck while gasping softly once felt that little act from him "Ahhh... Your soft inside... It's sooooo delicate and... tight now... Ahhhhh..." Alan also loved this feeling, since she was squeezing him harder and since there was still some nice and sticky cream of her inside.

"Ngh... Alan" Gazelle started after few minutes of just resting like that "Tell me... Did I do good?"

"Heh, what question is that? You did awesome. Wonderful footjob, even better riding on me... Luckily for me you squirt at the end. Guess I'm not that bad in bed"

"Dummy... Ngh"

"Ahhh... I could spend all days doing that..." He made a reference to fact how she was gently clutching his man body part with her woman inside "Ahhh... What a pitty we need to end this..."

"You are right, sweetheart... But who's saying we can't enjoy it more often?"

"No one. I caught wonderful prey, and will enjoy her presence and skills more often from now. Since I know you are nothing less in this than in singing"

"Dummy..." Gazelle said, got her head risen, giggled and then became kissing with him. Really lovely and passionate kissing "Mmmmm... Ahhhh... I love you, Alan"

"Love you too, Gelle" Predator smiled at her and looked down the private areas of his and hers "Ehhhh... Guess we have to clean this mess up"

"Of course, dummy. But don't worry about that! I mean to take care of you, and that means I'm gonna clean this up for you" Now she pulled his knot out of her, gasping quietly when doing that "Ahhh... Wow, how amazing that was"

"Yeah... I got shudder, you know. Wait... How you gonna clean this up for me? What you mean?" As an answer for his question, prey with only her top on herself stood on the floor and then lifted Alan up from the bed.

"I mean this, dummy. Fast shower will do" She kissed his forehead and made her way to bathroom with Alan's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Wow... Doctor was right, you know how to take care of me... I don't need to even walk by just myself"

"That's why I consider way of my concern about you as a good one. I'm thinking I'm doing at least good. Am I right?"

"Of course you are..." Alan answered and moments later they started showering themselves (or rather Gazelle was washing herself and him, doing it almost in the same way as before).

When both of animals got refreshed again and had got their furs dried out, prey came back with Alan in her arms to his room. She laid him down on his bed like after they first shower they took earlier today.

"What a pity I promised to take care of you..." She started as laying him down on bed" No! Not that! I mean - I really love taking care of this pup, but because of that I can't really ask you to massage my feet... I really love and enjoy that, Allie. Even more than you..." Now she on bed, being close to Alan enough to reach his muzzle with her paws without any problems.

"There is no way you enjoy it more than me! You know how hard I love to massage you! Guess you even felt that..."

"Oh yeah, I felt that" She said and giggled.

"Yeah, speaking of that I like massage you down here, sweetie. How could you knew I'm keen on feet? Just... Just how?"

"Awww, don't ask silly questions dummy. It doesn't matter" She reached her paw for his ear to start fondling it.

"But I want to know!"

"Don't think about it! You should think about massages you gonna give me in near future"

"Oh, that's great..."

"What? You don't like massage me, then?"

" Oh, hell I love! It's just..." He started blushing a little.

"It's just what?"

"If every massage I'm going to give you will end up like today..." Hearing this prey giggled.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not gonna feed your fetish for some time now, since I'm the one who need to care for partner more. So, my wolfie... Wanna finish this chocolate and watch this match now? Hmmm?"

"I guess those goods are cold already. And match...? I dunno... I'm feeling sleepy right now... Due to this lazy shower..."

"Wanna sleep? Okkie-dokkie!" She got up from bed and pulled out blanket out of his closet.

"Heh. Guess you already know where I keep my things"

"Don't even remind me those long days and night I needed to wait for you... Don't be surprised I started poking around your room" She covered him with this blanket moments later and sat right next to his head.

"Hey, lass. Could you lock the door?"

"Your room's one?"

"Yep"

"But why?"

"If we wanna go sleep together, we gonna be dreaming until late. Don't you think? Your fur and warmth affect me like that..."

"Your fluffy fur does so with me as well, but... Why would you want to sleep in locked room?"

"Tai, Antonio, girls and rest of team will arrive here after this match ends. And... Guess you also don't like idea of those all pictures of us sleeping together on their Instagrams, Facebooks..."

"You don't wanna other animals to know about our relations or what?"

"Huh? No! I just don't wanna this fact spread like that, okay? And tons of animals already knows we are together. Due to this picture this asshole took when we were kissing... I just wanna have more privacy with you, okay?"

"Okkie" She said and giggled "Will lock it for you" She headed to door to lock it and came back to sitting position next to his head.

"What you waiting for?" Being impatient because of laying under blanket alone wolf asked "Don't wanna join me?"

"Are you serious, Allie?" Prey got pretty surprised "You really want to sleep now? What about this match? Don't wanna at least watch it?"

"Whatever... They gonna win anyway, dummy... For now I just wanna sleep. With you..."

"Awwww, sweetie" She whispered out as rising blanket to then slip under it. Once did so, she hugged to Alan, being faced with her belly to his, having her nose almost being touched by his one. She felt warmth inside right at moment she could wrap her paws around him, being under his soft blanket. Only their heads weren't covered with it "Ehhhh..." She sighed and kissed his forehead "Maybe I'm not that sleepy, but... I can do it for you and can go sleep now. After all, I promised to take care of you, to provide you pleasure and comfort. Right, wolfie?"

"Pleasure and comfort? The first thing, yeah you promised doctor it, but those two?"

"Those two I promised myself. And I will deliver..." Now she squeezed him tighter, pushing his belly harder to her chest now "And will enjoy it at the same time..."

"Oh hell... I forgot how wonderful it feels to sleep with you sticked to me... Ahhhhh... But... I don't wanna be laying in this position now"

"What?" She could feel how he wanted to get out of her wraps.

"Please, let me, Gelle. I've been thinking about sleeping like that for long time... Pretty please?" He asked, making pretty voice. He also kissed her nose, hoping it will give the same result as usually. He just couldn't get dissapointed, since second later this tiny, pink nose of her started twitching.

"Well... I can't say no to someone who's that pretty" She answered and let him go out of her arms, opening them widely. Once wolf felt his body is free, he get blanket off his belly and chest, keeping his legs up to his waist still covered "Hmmmmm?" Gazelle seemed to be curious and little bit suspicious about her wolf's actions. At that moment, Alan was slowly crawling on her. She giggled when felt that "What you are up to, sweetie?"

"You will see in a second" Alan slowly put his body over hers and laid himself down on her gently. Once did so, he moved himself up a bit on her, laying his head on her breasts, right under her pretty long neck, by putting his cheek on them. He also laid his paws gently and delicately on bottom of her neck. And at the end he wrapped her right leg with his a little by putting his calf under her thigh "Now, be a nice animal of mine and put this blanket back on us. Okkie?"

"You nice wolf... Okkie" Gazelle giggled and tucked them with blanket, covering Alan only up to his neck.

When threw covering over wolf and herself, prey felt how much better it feels for her to be in this position rather than in a one of few they already tried and tested as sleeping together at nights. It looked right now like they swapped their roles by now. Usually women, as softer and more delicate animals, are ones which are hugging to and sleeping with their loves in this way, laying on men. But... Alan did as those women right now, and as he said, he wanted to do so for some time. And it seemed he liked this position, because he didn't change it at all and fall asleep later while laying on her like that. This made Gazelle feeling fluffiness and warmth in heart not only because this was comfortable and cute position for her. She really loved taking care of him. It awoke sense of protectiveness in her. Since doctor said she will need to keep an eye on him, star really loved idea of being _loving mother_ for him, _a_ _puppy_ of hers. And Alan's position on her made her feeling he's feeling safe in her wraps and with her in general.

Since Alan was laying like a girl on her, she decided to hug him in a way male would hug his female in this position. She put her one paw on his cheek he wasn't touching her with, grabbing his buttocks with pretty strong grip at the same time with second paw. She also started fooling around a bit with Alan tail's base, playing and stroking it with her fingers. Wolf mewed.

"That feels soooo good..." She could hear moments later "You feel comfortable in such position?" Gazelle mewed in an answer "Then sleep well, sweetheart..."

"Colorful dreams, Alan..." She whispered to him and gave him a kiss on tip of his head, to then moments later fall asleep with wolf being hugged to her in such lovely way. It didn't take Alan long to drop off as well.


	56. Life's chapters - Part I

_Note from author: Wanna apologize for lack of new chapters of this story. I really need to spend much more time on doing other things now. Also, needed to rest for some time from writing it. I've spent this free time from writing of mine on some more ideas, and general design of next chapters and story contained in them. I hope that ending of this chapter is saying and hinting you enough about what's coming. Maybe this one isn't as long as two previous for example, but still - I believe it's better that nothing. Hope you having nice time reading my story, and wanna say thank you to everybody who's waiting for me to post continuations of this story and who's reading this at now. Appreciate all of that! And I promise, I will do my best to let new chapters be posted more often._

 _ **Chapter 56: Life's chapters - Part I**_

Idea of locking themselves in room for a time they wanted to spend on sleeping together after this lovely act seemed for Gazelle to be little bit exaggerated. She had seen Alan's point and understood it in some way, but locking door? She also liked idea of having more privacy, but deep inside she wanted wolf's mates help her with spreading around fact she's happy with him. But after all, when she locked it as he wished and he fallen asleep on her , she felt it was a good decision. Surprisingly for her, it took minute or two for her to drop off as well. She didn't even think about sleeping that moment, but it seemed the situation itself, and everything what happened before it, was able to make her sleepy even if she just woke up. Or maybe that act of love drained her energy enough to let her fall asleep that easily at middle of the day? It doesn't matter. From a moment Alan is back with her, she's calling her stay at this town a _vacation_ even. Having nice time with some of her friends, meeting her fans on the streets and finally feeling Alan is back with her after having bad argument with him. She was feeling better and better with every day. Every hour and every minute. Every 60 seconds of hugging to him. Every 60 seconds of awareness, that everything is going to be only better from now.

Few hours later, when woke up and could enjoy feeling and sight of wolf sleeping on her for some minutes, prey seemed to became aware of a reason Alan really wanted to have his room's door locked for. It turned out there were some animals wandering around the house a moment she was enjoying having wolf sleeping on her. She felt just right, knowing no one will interrupt them and no one is going to enter this room.

When stopped thinking about everything what was happening outside her boyfriend's room, prey came back with her eyes and mind to sleeping Alan. She felt shudder rushing her back when only thought about those passionate moments they could experience before fell asleep. She felt in a way she was dreaming and hoping to feel more than week ago. She expected herself to feel that good once he will be snapped out of his coma. Once she and he will accept partner's apologizes. And once they have done something she got planned to do with him for a long time. This was definitely great compensation for all days she needed to sleep lonely and couldn't even see his eyes or how he's smiling at her. She knew it would be nice to go out and make some friends with Alan's teammates, but she just couldn't do it to herself and wolf himself to leave him sleeping alone now.

Alan had got nice dream that time. And pretty long one. Gazelle fall asleep again and woke up once more... and he was still sleeping. Animals wandering outside their room also seemed to be gone. They left to go for their real house it seems. Not only that impressed her in a moment she opened her eyes again. The hour itself turned out to be late one as she saw it on digital clock. She has never been dreaming in a form of nap for that long.

"Oh my..." She said when realized it's dark outside and yawned "Alan, you dummy. How can you sleep that long?" She poked his nose. He only started mewing something under his nose, trying to move his nose away from a paw which was poking him on it. When saw her wolf she was taking care of is not interested in waking up, Gazelle started playing with his ear "Awww! You just love this feeling, don't you?" She asked when saw how he's diving his cheek into her breasts.

"Mhmmmm... Just like I love you..." He finally spoke out as rubbing his cheek against her body.

"My dear dummy" She kissed tip of his head "Wanna go out with me? Guess should finally go out and say at least hello to girls and rest. Don't you think?"

"Nahh... I wanna sleep some more... And don't even dare to leave me now"

"Don't be like that. Or I will leave bed with you on my neck"

"Do whatever you want. Just let me sleep"

"Well, if you say so" She threw blanket off them and moved her boyfriend up on her body, putting his paws behind her neck.

"What you doing?" Wolf reacted, feeling she's putting his body in such position and rises herself from bed.

"I said I wanna go to them. And you going with me"

"No... Gelle, I really wanna sleep..." He said with tired voice "Get back into this bed..."

"Awww... You know I wanna best for you, but do it for me. Just five minutes or so" She moved his head away from hers and stared in his eyes "Pretty please?"

"Ehhh, hell... I can't say no to this pretty prey"

"That's what I loved to hear" She said and became kissing with him. Or rather just kissing him, because wolf was too tired and lazy to even do kissing with her in a way it should be. He was just letting her to work with his lips. She giggled when disconnected her lips from his "You really want to sleep I can see. Don't worry. Just few minutes and we gonna go back to bed and stay in it right until morning. How about that? I'm tired a bit as well..."

"Why you won't just leave me...? Or if really tired too, stay in bed"

"I wanna show everyone this wolf is mine! Just few minutes, I promise" She said and stood up from bed "Will let you sleep as long as would love to"

"Alrighty..." Alan wrapped his legs around her body on her tummy level.

With barely knowing what's going on wolf on her she unlocked door and left room with her fluffy boyfriend stuck to her neck. Once made her way to living room, she found out not everyone is gone from here. Maybe, aside from girls, only dark wolf stayed, but this fact made her glad she sees him. She knew he stared spreading info about her relations with Alan, and now she wanted him to do so even more. And actually when saw him, she knew there will be no problem with that. He's going to surely provide what she wanted to achieve as leaving Alan's room.

"Well, well, well" Wolf reacted when saw his friend is being carried by slender prey "Who decided to show up"

"Awwwwww!" Victoria reacted seeing a couple.

"Good afternoon all..." Gazelle greeted everyone she could seen in here. There were no new faces. Two girls she started getting friendly with some time ago and another wolf, which maybe seems to hate each other with Alan, but in fact is a great friend of her boyfriend.

"Afternoon?" Sitting on chair at the table she-wolf giggled "Still haven't figured out it's late hour? Like, it's almost 11" She added as taking a look at her watch.

"Better later than never" Said the dark wolf and walked behind animal with horns "Alan! You just breaking my heart right now!"

"Cut this shit out..." Alan groaned out feeling Tai is trying to mess with his leg. He also hid his face from friend's sight by digging his muzzle in prey's neck "Fuck off..." He added when did so.

"Let this cutie go finally!" Victoria jumped off her chair and made her way towards heart of action between her friends "Alan! You look so much better!" She started when saw Alan is seems to be doing much better than he was doing when she was spending her time in hospital above him "It's so nice you are awake finally! I would give you a hug if not you being stuck to Gelle. Guess she also would be jealous"

"Be jealous of his and mine friends? Don't worry. I can lend you this dummy if want now"

"No!" She reacted in a moment she saw she's about to put white wolf down "Let him stay on you! You two are sooooo cute right now! I can't just take him from you!"

"Hey, girls..." Alan himself spoken "I'm not a thing you can just borrow from each other... I wanna sleep! That's not fair... Get me back to my bed...!" He became yelping a little, feeling like animals around him wants him to stay tired still and don't let him get back to the sleep.

"Stop, wolfie. Like I said, give me few minutes. I promise" Alan only mewed in a way which was showing he's tired and kept his muzzle dived in her neck.

"I just wouldn't be able do this to my boyfriend" Tawna said, seeing prey is taking a seat next to her.

"I did him and myself a favor. I love feeling of him and other round. Right, wolfie?" But Alan only mewed and stop listening to what girls were talking about from now.

"Need something? Drink or something else?"

"Nah. Just wanted to say at least hello. And promised him to get back to bed soon..."

As girls continued talking with slender animal which had white furred wolf sticked to her, the only male standing on his feet in here decided to memorize another sight of Alan and Gazelle he was able to see that moment. He stood behind a star, trying to catch Alan's face on photos he was taking. After few tries, he found he's not going to make a better one than one of those he already took and decided to come back to the conversation as if nothing happened.

It took some more than just few minutes for Gazelle to be ready to go back sleeping in bed. Like, it took an hour to stop talking with girls. When the clock struck midnight and Tai also left to take a plane to his homeland - Great Britain, prey managed to say goodnight to Alan's friends and came back to wolf's room. She wasn't thinking about it earlier, as have nice chat with them about almost everything, but now she realized her boyfriend didn't say even a single word from few moments after she took a seat with him.

"Okay, now let's take care of you... Alan?" She started playing with his tail as talking to him "Don't... Don't tell me you were sleeping all that time, dummy" But predator didn't react in any way "Well, not your fault. It meant to be just some minutes, but... It's not my fault either! You should have said something to make me aware it's almost an hour!" And still he didn't react yet. Seeing there is no point to try make contact with him, Gazelle put him down back on his bed and then she left to use rest room. When came back, she saw this cute wolf laying in the same position. Like limp puppet. It didn't take too long for her to rejoin him. When felt how her muscles relaxed after pushing him to her body once laid down next to him, she started whispering to his ear. Even if he was really sleeping.

"You know, I'm really enjoying my time here. But I'm missing Zootopia already... Soon I will take you back my home. Speaking of my home... Nick and Judy. What you think, what they can be doing at our place?" She received no answer "Ehhh... What a wolf I'm living with..." She said and poked his nose. Alan started groaning quietly "Shhh... Calm down, handsome wolf... With nice, fluffy fur..."

As continued saying nice things about his fur, muzzle and eyes, Gazelle could feel how he put his one arm around her. She stopped whispers by saying word _goodnight_ to him and fell asleep as well to have nice dream right untill sun will rise on the sky.

Nothing fancy happened that evening and night in Europe. Most interesting things definitely happened earlier that day. But a one, small thing - Tai taking another picture of Alan and Gazelle being together. This... Why would he even do so? And what impact this is going to have?

 _Some time later, in Zootopia_

As his friend wolf could enjoy dream of a nice quality due to his prey, Nick could feel such different. He was driving a car alone now, being on his way to one specific shop in Zootopia city. As needed to stop on traffic lights, he grabbed his phone in his paw and dialed his bunny's number.

"Sweetie" He started once she picked up. He also sighed "Tell me once again, what exactly you want me to buy?"

"Hey! Why I can hear cringe in your voice?"

"Because it's not fair! This means to be eaten by you and Sam! You should go buy it instead of me!"

"Nicky, remind me please, who lost our bet?"

"I didn't! You two didn't make rules crystal clear..."

"Oh, sorry. We thought it's obvious it can't collapse for few seconds to call it _house of cards_. And you hitting the table due to your happiness when thought you bulit taller than we did is also another thing"

"Not fair!"

"The thing is, bunnies have better paws than foxes, sweetie. And that bet was about proving this. Remember what have to buy?"

"Ehhh... Yeah. I'm calling about this. Those carrots and... and... Damn it"

"Really? You just forgot what have to buy? I said I will write you down shopping list, but no! Fox always knows better! I'm guessing you only know what you wanna buy for yourself, not for your bunny"

"Stop that, Carrots" Now light changed for a green and Nick pulled away from place he was waiting in.

"No! Because I'm right once again!"

"Okay, okay. Just send me list and we will be cool. I'm driving at now"

"You what?! And you using phone!"

"And...?"

"And you shouldn't do so!"

"Forgot I'm officer and no one from our department is going to give me a ticket?"

"Nicky, I don't mind tickets... I'm rather worried about your safety"

"Really? You think I don't know how to drive safe? Don't worry, I will be fine, Carrots"

"I hope so. We waiting for you here. Bye, honey"

"Bye sweetie" Nick said and hung up.

As he reached the shop on the other side of Zootopia and as parked his car, he just received message with all things Judy and Sam wanted him to buy for a dinner, including some extra, small things. As reading all things, while still being in car, bunnies' wishes list seemed to became longer than a one he could hear in a moment before he left Gazelle's villa. It's interesting, isn't it? Nick needed to leave her place to buy specific ingredients on the city? Weren't those in prey cooks' pantries? Because fox meant to make food and drink shopping. Well, bunnies wouldn't make a bet with Nick to bring them a thing that's that easy to obtain in situation he lost a bet. Also no one of them wanted to abuse Gazelle's staff too much. All of that left Nick leaving his car impressed after seeing how long the list she sent him is and what it includes "*Okay Nick. Bet is a bet*" He thought as getting out of his vehicle. His mind was that focused on checking Judy and Sam's list, that he didn't spot a one car being parked on the same parking in front of big shop. A van he's really familiar with. A van with some art on it's left side.

Fox which isn't that deep into topic of doing bigger shopping than buying few things for himself, took the trolley and made his way inside. When only entered it, he got scared a little. Shop seemed to be bigger than it used to be "*How am I going to find and check all things from their goddamn list? Ehhh... No more of stupid bets with her*" Fox sighed and started wandering around shelves with different goods and their prices under them.

Trolley slowly started filling up with all goods bunnies wanted to see being brought by him. There wasn't that much of things girls wanted from him at first though. Most of things got added to Judy's willing list in a moment Nick went for shopping. And poor fox needed to encount harder task for him as a male. Only bright thing in this situation was a fact he's probably going to enjoy massaging his girlfriend later that day, because she was also saying something about that in context of their bet.

As continued pushing trolley which was becoming heavier and heavier, Nick came across thing girls were most interested in. Moreover, this thing was a reason girls made a bet with fox to get him to bring it to them.

"*Damn. Who would think I would need to go to the other side of city to get these?*" He asked himself in mind in a moment he saw fare in form of sweet-and-sour carrots. Maybe Nick isn't bunny, and isn't into topics of those vegetables deep that much, but he was still thinking he would buy better quality ones on some kind of market. But since his bunnies requested him to buy them, they need to know they are delicious and great. Right?

"*Right*" Thought the Fox and was about to grab one set of special dish. But when reached his paw for it, from alley made of shelves his old friend came out. He had no items he wanted to buy yet. He didn't even have a trolley... Or rather basket in case of someone of his height.

"Hey! Little boy!" Nick reacted and greeted with smile short fox with big ears "Finnick! What you doing here?"

"What animal can do in shop, dumbass?" Finnick in his black shirt with red strip on it and green shorts have spoken "Hmmm, I dunno, maybe shopping!?"

"Hey, easy there little one"

"And stop calling me with all those terms related to my height! Wanna this to end up like it used to?"

"Those times have passed and won't occur anymore... Unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I love my life as it is now. But gotta be honest, I'm missing those good old days..."

"How a cop can miss his past about being weasel? I still can't believe you became one of those rats..."

"Rats, huh? Guess you should be called rats and assholes for doing what you doing"

"Doing what? Forgot you also were doing that?! Who you think you are? You think your job will clear actions of your past?"

"I'm not pleased with what I've been doing with you, that's a fact. But it's a better to be cop now than keep weasling animals out like you!"

"How you can know what I'm doing with my life now, idiot? You didn't change at all..."

"And same with you. You are still cold asshole!"

"Awww, you just breaking my heart. Maybe tell me you still that whole-hearted like used to. Oh, yeah. And how about that Gazelle?"

"What question is that?"

"You think I don't have TV or don't know what's going on in my city?"

"Well... Me and Judy actually keep contact with her... We are good friends... And that's it, I guess? And..." Nick continued, knowing he will irritate Finnick's feeling about himself, since he was aware what things he was saying about Gazelle back in those days "...she's already taken by my friend"

"The fuck you saying?"

"Friend of mine is with her right now"

"And why you telling me that?"

"I dunno, you wanted to know something about her. But if you saying you know what's going on in _your_ city, you should know that" Nick gave him his typical, mild smile, knowing he's going to be mad in some way at this moment. And Finnick also knew that.

"Oh, fuck you..." Little one said when realized he said that to only cut out his dreams.

"What can you do about that...? Nothing" Now taller fox reached his paw for what brought him here.

"Hey! You wanna eat carrots? Like a rabbit? Like a... Pfff! Prey?"

"What's your problem now? This isn't meant for me"

"Hahahahahaha! Don't tell me you still hanging with that bunny that nobbled you perfectly that day! And see? She even trained you to be her puppy or what?"

"Cut it out! She's my girl now. And who knows. Maybe we will get married soon...?"

"You... Pffff! You... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Finnick just exploded with his laugh and moment later started rolling on the floor from it.

"You... You serious?" Nick asked with embarrassment.

"Please... Let it be a joke!" Finnick couldn't help himself with laughing.

"Ehhh... No. It's not a joke. And guess you are reacting like that because you are jealous. Just like about Gazelle" With this sentence Nick turned his laugh into anger even.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Short fox with some kind of anger on his face stood up and dusted himself down "You fucking nuts or what?"

"Your desire of getting bunny partner disappeared or what?"

"The fuck you talking?"

"Don't tell me you stopped being charmed with all bunnies you can see. You forgot already how hard wanted to have one? Every time you were dreaming and imagining you being with Gazelle, you ended with saying that bunny is definetly in your reach and is going to get one. And why? Because bunnies are great in bed. Haha! But you were right with that, I can asure you"

"It was long ago and I was stupid, okay?"

"Suggesting you are not stupid now..."

"Fuck off! We done talking! I'm not interested getting down business with cop... Have a nice time with your... Pff! Future wife! Ciao! Hahahahahaha!" Finnick started laughing once again as leaving Nick behind.

"Ehhhh..." Fox sighed as putting thing for bunnies in his trolley and went to get rest things of girls' list. Another fox seemed to be out the shop at that moment.

This definetly wasn't meeting of animals which seems to have good relations between each other. The way Finnick was treating him was... pathetic. Nick didn't enjoy it that much. Moreover, he expected it to be something more. Maybe they would go for a beer or something and would meet some more in future. Nick was even hoping for that, because he maybe loves to make him mad, but he really enjoys spending time with him. With some void in his heart due to how he left him behind, Nick started collecting more stuff for girls. He didn't know at this moment, that it wasn't actually the last meeting of their, and they are going to have a better meeting in near future.


	57. Life's chapters - Part II

_**Chapter 57: Life's chapters - Part II**_

Since last Nick and Finnick's meeting nothing really changed with relations between them. They haven't even seen each other again up to this day. Today, one day before couple of bunny and fox comes back to their work to face new challenge, Alan with Gazelle arrived at star's villa. Tall prey could feel how much she has been missing her sweet home once could see entire Zootopia from one of the highest view points in her complex. Only when arrived at the mansion, she brought Alan with her here to only look at the skyline of city she loves so much. Also, a fact sun started setting on horizon, causing aurora to appear in the background, made this view more romantic and enjoyable. She felt really great having her wolf beside her that close, for reach of her paw as watching it. When both of them stopped enjoying this view of city they aren't strangers to, they made their way right to place where Nick, Judy and Sam were still. In fact Gazelle was a bit surprised, seeing trio is actually present at her home.

"Oh! Who we got here?" She greeted one of bunnies with round smile when only saw her as entered her villa part she's spending most of her time in "It's fair easy to say you really transferred here, don't you think? No offense for sure"

"Gelle!" Judy shrilled out when saw slender prey with her partner walking her direction. She jumped on her neck, gripping to it pretty strongly "Nicky! Sam! Find out who's back!" She called out other animals to show them who arrived. Worrying about Gazelle's partner relations bunny was really happy to see her again, also with her wolf she loves beside her.

"Why you scream like that?" Fox's voice, which was making his way to direction he could say Judy was calling him from, could be heard moment later "You better have a good reason. Unless you want to be eaten alive by that predator" He added and with Sam came across wolf and his girlfriend stuck to star and great friend of their "Oh hell... That's hell of a reason" Nick said with normal voice and gave Alan bear hug "Who decided to came back? Needed to go to Europe to enjoy your new girl and it took you that long or what?"

"Ha. Ha... Really funny... It's just a fact I dunno how to ride those damn bikes"

"Dunno how to ride? Don't make me laugh even!" Sam, which was standing alone and watching what was going on from some distance threw her sentence. But nobody really seemed to care about it.

"How you feeling? Because it wasn't nice sight of this damn wolf crashing like that"

"I'm talking. I'm walking. I'm loving..." He pointed his muzzle at his prey now "I'm okay, Nicky. Since when you are that worried about me, fool?"

"Yo, cut this out!"

"These boys never gonna change..." Judy said when heard that animals next to her want to start their little argument and raillery now.

"Amen to that, bunny"

"Hey! You heard what that preys are saying?"

"Yeah... Think they forgot who we are"

"Because who you are, Nicky?" Bunny asked and pendulum started gaining on its speed. And animals seemed to be more enjoying it with every more second. Animals, except for sad bunny with sad face which was watching it from the background. She felt that moment she should have left star's villa earlier. A past feeling she could feel in her mind and heart in a moment she was crying for a fact she's nothing like her sister came back. A fact both couples seemed to be acting like she's not there and could find a way to spend time nicely just without her was making her downed. Also just a fact they are couples is really demotivating for Samantha. When thought about herself as a loser which can't even find herself a second half, bunny walked away with dropped head, leaving two couples for themselves in the hall. She came back to thing she was doing before - listening some music. It seemed nobody really noted she left them.

"To be honest, I thought you are coming back to your job today" Gazelle continued like nothing happened "Even told Alan we gonna have some privacy tonight"

"Yeah. Poor me..."

"Stop, wolfie" Gazelle giggled.

"But it wouldn't be bad if we wanted to stay here some more?" Nick asked innocently.

"You kidding? Of course it won't be problem at all! I wouldn't even let you go now, since we came back today. How about moving into pool area? Would be nice to spend some more great time together not just standing here, don't you think?"

"And views are gonna be awesome! Awesome idea! Let's go!" Bunny which seemed to love this idea jumped off Gazelle and headed to room where her and Nick's stuff was laying in.

"Wait for me!" Nick left Gazelle and Alan as well, catching up his bunny.

"In five minutes everyone at pools!" Prey added as her guests were leaving her and her boyfriend "So..." She put her arm on his shoulder and wrapped it around his neck "Wanna enjoy nice and hot water in jacuzzi with me? Or... This predator won't stand this?"

"What you mean by saying _this predator_?"

"I mean your little, well not so little, thing in your pants, dummy"

"Well... We both gonna be almost naked... And I tell you what. I'm gonna be horny, and they gonna see this since I will be only wearing shorts... I don't like that!"

"Exaggeration... They won't mind it"

"Really wanna my erected... ehmmm... thing, to be seen by them?" He asked with red cheeks "You better offer me something great tonight then..."

"Once we will be back my bedroom, gonna massage your tail and... maybe taste your nipples... How about that?"

"Hell..." Alan started blushing even more "You are still massaging my tail every evening since day we came back to my house almost week ago. But the second thing? Pretty long ago it was. Damn, I can feel shudder right now..."

"So let's go finally!" Gazelle grabbed her baggage and pulled Alan by his paw to drag him into her bedroom she wanted to change her clothing with him in.

In a meanwhile, Judy could seen that Sam came back to lazy laying and just enjoying some music. She seemed to be surprised now, don't understanding why her sister left them so soon.

"Hey! Have at least showed up to Gazelle and Alan?"

"Huh?" Bunny pulled headphones out of her ears "What you talking about?"

"About that you should say hi to them!"

"I said, I came, but it seems you four were too busy to spot this out..." Samantha said with some grief in her voice, hopping she will make Judy aware of a fact she's feeling like thing which is on the shelf - like someone who isn't this important. But it seemed her sister is too focused on thinking about going to relax some in pool already before tomorrow.

"Really? Haven't spotted that out... No matter. C'mon Nicky! I can't wait to go with them!"

"So why didn't do so earlier?"

"Because it's something different with Gazelle and Alan. I'm feeling I can do more in here with Gelle beside... Just...! Take clothes off and let's go!" A fact Judy didn't tell her what they are up to now also made Sam's blood boiling some more. She even didn't ask her about joining them as leaving room with almost naked Nick, being almost naked at the same time as well. This fact polished off her anger and sadness, putting some tears even in her eyes. She really didn't like this. She was maybe exaggerating a bit now, but it's only because she really feels worse than her sister sometimes still. And her last talk with her mother about that didn't help that much.

Despite fact Judy didn't tell her what she's up to with her boyfriend, Gazelle and Alan, Samantha got a feeling two couples are going to enjoy their time together, spending it nicely together in one of Gazelle's pools. And that was the biggest reason she could feel like being under the top. Or rather the bottom. Love she was getting from her parents and Judy herself seemed to be less than enough for her. She was thankful for it, but not satisfied completely. She wanted someone more to appear in her life. Someone she's going to love and spend rest of her life with. This is what met Judy and Gazelle. But not her. Judy and Gazelle are well-known, especially in Zootopia. But not her. Both of them, including Nick and Alan, have a bright future. But, in her opinion and pessimistic attitude, not her. At that moment, as first tear dropped on bed and Samantha sobbed quietly, she became regretting she's not in BunnyBurrow, beside her dear mom. In her dear house. She really wished now to just go and hug to someone, but she just couldn't, feeling how helplessness occurred and forced her to stay crying on bed.

But her grief was about to be cut off really soon. Pretty unexpectedly for her. Because someone came to her, minding a fact she's still missing and she's not at pools right now. In fact, it was host herself.

"Sammie! Why you still..." Gazelle saw she's dropping some tears now "Hey! What's wrong?" She sat on bed right next to her, putting her paw on her shoulder. Crying bunny felt bit better, but also felt some worse at the same time. Someone started paying her attention, but at the same time she felt embarrassed, knowing such animal as Gazelle is doing that.

"I..." She rose her head and wiped tears away "You shouldn't really care or worry... Really"

"Are you kidding? How could I don't mind a fact this little bunny is crying?"

"I dunno... I just... Listen, you shouldn't be here with me now. You should be with them..."

"And why saying this? Maybe I rather spend some time with you now? You are my guest and friend as well. Aren't you?" This sentence touched her heartstrings right now.

"Yeah, I am... But, just really. You shouldn't worry that much. This is the way I actually am..."

"But there is no way you are crying for nothing. Tell me!" Seeing that Gazelle is relentless, Samantha felt she's going to get this reason out of her soon. And she still didn't want that to happen. She was scared of bringing Judy some shame with her odd in her own opinion behavior, worrying she won't want to take her with herself in such places in future.

"Well... It's just... I just kicked bed accidentally..."

"Pfff... For real? Okay, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard... So you kicked it with all virtue that it made you crying or what?"

"Actually..."

"No actually! This isn't a reason! Tell, me, it! Now!"

"Gazelle, I really don't wanna make you laugh... Just let me dress up my swimsuit and will join you all soon, when gathered my thoughts. Okkie?"

"Not okkie. Listen, I'm not going let you leave without telling me what's the matter"

"Gelle..." Sam sighed, seeing she just has no choice and have to tell her what she got on her heart now "I... Okay. I will tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh or something..."

"Laugh? Laugh why?"

"Because it may sound stupid and childish..."

"C'mon! Tell me that!" Samantha couldn't deny that Gazelle's constant trying of getting information about reason she's crying for from her was making her happy in some way, due to feeling of a fact that someone is worried about her. And that someone was noone else than this great, well-known star.

"Well... It may sound stupid, but... I'm missing my home right now..."

"And that's a reason you are crying for, sweetie? Oh, you are just soooo soft-hearted then..." She pushed her to herself, by wrapping her arms around her.

"Not really... I wanna go back to see my house only because... Okay, I'm gonna be honest - I'm feeling like someone worse than... like everyone..."

"And why?"

"Just listen... It comes to my mind sometimes. But only few times I'm thinking about this that hard like now... This will pass soon"

"But tell me, what does make you feel you are that much of a loser"

"Well... Judy for example. No! She's not treating me anything bad or something. It's just... It's just me. I'm finding some ideas which are making me think I'm really worse"

"Tell me an example. I'm sure I can show you that you are wrong. No matter which example you gonna give me"

"So... The most important one is a fact I'm still single... Sound stupid enough, huh?"

"Not really. Everyone is reacting differently for some things. Nothing fancy that sometimes you are troubled by this fact. Ehhh... You know. This fact doesn't mean anything really. Do you think I really wanted to get myself partner that soon? I will answer now - nope"

"So why you are with Alan...?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because opportunity happened. I fell in love with this wolfie long ago. Before we met again, I was thinking about him still, but it wasn't nothing that was driving me crazy. I knew that destination may be bit different for me. Decided to wait and see it. But it turned out I'm with him anyway. Guess if not him, I would still be single right now. Despite fact I know few animals that want to be with me. And now I'm glad I didn't decide to try out being with one of them. If were with someone before, I wouldn't be with Alan right now. And this is something bad! I can't imagine different scenario for my life now"

"I think I don't get your point..."

"My point is simple. Just wait. If something or someone is meant for you - it will come sooner or later. Simple, huh?"

"Yeah, but... It's still hard for me sometimes to watch how happy Judy is with Nick... I don't blame them for this, but still..."

"Because you thinking about having partner only. You think only about good aspects of being with someone now. But think about bad things. If didn't wait for your real love, and became a couple with someone who's not deserving you... you would only hurt yourself when realizing it was bad idea. See?"

"Yeah..."

"And if still missing your home... I know something about it, it's not strange at all, you can go even now if want. I won't be mad at you or anything"

"Judy wants to take me to department anyway, so guess I'm gonna stay here... At least until tomorrow"

"And maybe you gonna meet someone interesting in their job? Maybe you will find that one? Didn't think about it like that?"

"Who knows... Maybe"

"And... Feel better now?"

"Mhmmm..."

"And was it that hard or scary to talk about it with me?"

"Not really"

"I told you, Sammie" Prey which was hugging bunny all that time moved her body away from hers and stared in her eyes "And don't even dare to show me that sad face anymore" She added "C'mon! Just smile like you used to!" Samantha feeling some butterflies in her tummy smiled at her. She giggled some even "That's a good bunny! And I wanna see you at pools in less than five minutes! I'm going back to them. They probably gonna ask me why I left them. Especially this dummy Alan... But don't worry. I will keep this conversation as our sweet secret" She winked to her and made her way to other guests of hers. Soon, when change clothing to almost the same her sister was wearing, Samantha did the same thing and joined her sister and animals she made friends with pretty recently.

Four of animals, two of both predators and preys, put their towels on four sun loungers placed in area between pools. Views from outside, behind big glass wall and ceiling were just outstanding, making nice orange and red colored aurora filling pool's area and illuminating those two colors and its variants on water in pool's.

When came at pools, little bunny could seen that two couples were already taking their time together, soaking their furs in jacuzzi while hugging to each other. Gazelle was sitting against one of its sides, having white wolf with his fur wet under his shoulders area hugging to her chest. It also seemed she was doing something with her free paw she got under water surface. Probably she was just rubbing his tail. Alan himself was hugged to her, lazily resting his body on her, with his head pushed against her neck. Little bunny couldn't see it that moment, but he also got pure red color on his cheeks. Since she was great fan of both Alan and Gazelle, this view put smile on her tiny face. And then... On the other side of jacuzzi she spotted her sister with fox doing something romantic as well.

Nick was sitting against pool's side, having his bunny sticked to her as well. It looked like she was just chilling out, laying against his chest, only having her head over water surface. Head with closed eyes and smile of relaxation on her lips. What was a reason of this kind of smile? Her fox taking care of her dropped ears. He took one of them in his paw, pulled to his muzzle and started gently and softly kissing her on it. She really seemed to be enjoying that. As like Nick did. But this was a situation Samantha was a bit jealous off. Not jealous of who was doing that to her sister, but what he was actually doing, what she could experience. When stopped staring at the couple, she took a deep breath and recognized herself Gazelle's words. With those in her mind, it became easier for her to sit against pool in a half of distance between both couples, right in hot water and relax herself as well, enjoying and taking her time. She was also looking forward in bright colors, having a feeling she's maybe going to meet someone interesting for her when being in department. At least she had got this feeling at that moment.

 _The next day_

It seemed Samantha had no problems at all as falling asleep lonely, having in mind those two couples as friends of hers, because in the morning bunny had great attitude to rest of her day. She was really hopping to meet someone interesting in department as she pay a visit here with Judy. She still got just right perspective on that though, don't betting everything on this actually happening. But what's interesting, detective's sister still got caught some moments on thinking that she's just under an illusion of that. Her thoughts were changing pretty often, like swinging pendulum changes its position. Especially when moment of entering her sister's work place was getting closer and closer, from the moment she left Gazelle's villa with Nick and Judy to go with them to their work. Trip to this place not only seemed to get longer and longer due to this way of changing her mind, but also thoughts about being single and virigin for rest of her life were coming back a bit. But then...

"Okay. Get your bunny's little butts out of my car" Nick said and pulled out key once he pulled over "Let's get back to this job..." Not so glad about this fact fox said and left his car.

"You wanna start this again?" Judy sighed and asked moment before she left vechicle too. Only quiet Samantha left as a last one "I hope you don't mean you hate it. Or we have a problem, foxy"

"Just... Don't, okay? It's not my fault I got used to this sweet lifestyle we've got together last weeks"

"But you are detective, and..."

"And I shouldn't be that lazy, should protect our city, etcetera, blah blah blah... I know..."

"See, Nicky? Maybe you are a half as good officer as me, but you dig some things at least ok"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked as locking his car.

"See? But still has some problems to understand such easy things... You just need to accept it. Pretty hard, I know"

"We will see how hard it will be for you to accept fact I'm gonna fall asleep earlier today, don't giving you what want"

"Emm... Hey! You can't do this to my buttocks! You chose this bunny, and there is no falling back!"

"And it works other round..."

"You mean I'm not taking care of you good enough?"

"Can you stop?!" Annoyed Samantha interrupted them "Gezz, how good that I don't have such problems as you two... Let's go finally! You gonna stay all day here? If I'm not wrong, you are already bit late!" Nick and Judy looked at each other, smiled and without any unnecessary words made their way with Samantha inside. Their first destination was Clawhauser, which seemed to be even waiting for them.

"Finally, guys! It seemed to be ages to wait for you"

"You were waiting for us?" Judy asked.

"Chief ordered me to bring you to him as soon as you arrive. So..." Cheetah stood up "Let's go" Without any needless words, Clawhauser took trio and brought it to Bogo's office.

"And how it's going in here? Many changed?" When being on their way with him fox asked.

"I guess I won't make it in time to story everything. Few interesting things happened, but chief will be mad at me if started silly talking with you before bringing you to him"

"Why he's in that rush?"

"This guest of his came around?" Judy asked question she got.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty surpirsed, to be honest. He seems to make really good friend with this fox. He's sitting here and drinking a coffee with him for an hour now. Dunno why he keep pushing me to take you to them right in a moment I see you. He wouldn't be sitting here that long if was in that rush. But if is, why Bogo didn't call you two to come around earlier, as soon as he was agreed to arrive? Odd..." As plump predator finished, they came to office's door already "Alright. He only told me to bring you here" He knocked to door now "Gonna leave you here, need get back to my work. Swing by me when only find a free time window. See ya" Leaving his friends behind cheetah added and disappeared. Seconds later chief of police opened up.

"So it seems Clawhauser didn't disappoint" He greeted them with those words "We are waiting for you some time already, you know. Come in" He let them enter. There was a fox sitting on chair on the other side of desk from its owner's perspective. Aside from all papers, documents and computer monitor with keyboard plus desk lamp with Bogo's glasses laying under them, there were two cups of coffee Clawhauser mentioned. Or rather just empty cups which contained this coffee earlier, before it got drank up. Still mysterious for couple and bunny fox himself looked... Not like a head of Zootopia's hospital.

At moment three animals entered his office, Bogo saw second bunny coming in with them. And despite fact he saw her earlier in Hopps' house, he seemed to don't recognize her face "And who we got here? Guess you two need to introduce me someone" He closed door behind her.

"You don't know her, sir? Officer Judy didn't tell anything about her?"

"If she did, I wouldn't be asking about her right now... Don't you think, Wilde? You are not so good of a detective..." Hearing these words of her chief made Judy giggling.

"Thanks... Always up to serve!..." Nick said. He didn't like this.

"We have met before in our house... But I don't need to be introduced by anyone. I can do it by myself" Samantha interrupted and reached her paw to much, much taller animal to give him a hand shake "I'm Samantha. Sister of this lucky bunny you know as your detective"

"Samantha? How I could forgot about you? Forgive me, age as mine has its own grounds"

"Samantha... I just love that name!" Animal still sitting on his chair added, winking to Sam at the same time "I was thinking about naming my future daughter like that... But I'm not having a plans, or willing really, to make a one soon"

"Ladies and gentleman. Now I introduce you my friend, and I think your new informer. Benny?" He called him out. Hearing his name, fox stood up to greet arrivals and to introduce himself to them.

Maybe animal standing before them was, as they already heard, head of hospital department and was as important in it as Bogo in ZPD, but the way he was representing himself wasn't really fitting into his role in their opinions. There were still some things, like identification tag, some imprints or even stethoscope on his neck, which could be showing he's actually the real man from hospital, but still.

Fox wasn't that tall guy. He's as tall as Nick. Also has almost the same ears with identical black tips. However, his fur color was brighter than bunny's boyfriend's. He also has more visible, white whiskers on his muzzle. Another difference was in his eyes' color. He's orange-eyed. His muzzle is also shorter than detective fox's. There weren't any more distinctive marks of this fox which could be seen at that time. But there was something special in his wearing.

His clothing was kept in black and rather loosen style, with some pinches of a white color. White sneakers combined with black jeans which had some bright-white chains coming over from both of its pockets and ending, hiding back inside pants in a middle of length between his knees and waist. It was composing simple contrast between black and white color, which was much less here than the first mentioned. It seemed that Bogo's guest was feeling really cold or something else, because top part of his clothing was... matte black puffa jacket. It had _Paramedic_ imprint on its back, and on the opposite side of his heart on front part. There were also three Zootopia hospital's logo - one per both of shoulders and one placed on heart. The main thing about logo were three golden letters placed on black blob inside of a light blue badge, pretty similar with its shape to those Nick and Judy has. Letters were - Z, M and S, which stands for _Zootopia Medical Services_. He really looked in this clothing like having a cold or something.

Jacket itself wasn't zipped right under his chin, though. And because of that, it was fair easy to say he was wearing white shirt. But not only fact he was wearing jacket when being inside building and drinking coffee seemed to be... odd. He also had white, plastic gloves on his paws. But that's not everything. There were also some accessories. Benjamin is keeping his medical badge pinned to his main clothing, right under paramedic imprint on his heart. There was even stethoscope around his neck. Why? Probably just because of aesthetic considerations.

Why someone who's head of that important institution is wearing clothes like this one when being in job? Because those were definitely clothes mentioned to be wore in place of his job. Fox's age is an answer here. He's really young. And that's another fun fact. He's only 27. How is it possible someone that young is head of a hospital ward? There is a real reason for that, which is how much time he spends in hospital and how great he's managing it.

"So... I'm Benjamin King, and I heard we have some cases to solve. Right?" Bright fox said as reached his paw to give the same species of animal as he is, Nick, a hand shake "You are so lucky I found some time today. And please, don't consider me weird or crazy. Heh!" He started scratching back of his head now "This is my normal work clothes. I just ended my shift an hour ago and had got an action going on. And please, don't even ask me how long I could sleep my last time. I will hate asking me this question" Now he joined hands with Judy and was about to do the same thing with Samantha, but moment before it actually happened she decided to ask question fox mentioned earlier and made it clear he doesn't want to hear it from anybody.

"I'm actually curious, you know... You saying you don't like to sleep at all, huh? How many hours it was last time?"

"Umm... And now you made me dislike you already... You are fast!" He smiled at her "But no, for real now. I think... I dunno Sammie. Three, two hours? I don't need sleep, sleep is for mortals" Now he grabbed her paw and stared in her eyes "I really like your name, you know" He added and laid a kiss on her paw he was holding. Samantha reacted with giggle.

"Oh, ... Stop that..." She said with dropped eyes and red cheeks.

"Well. I guess we shouldn't take our time anymore. I'm here to help you a bit. Maybe let's let great friend of mine work in peace. I know how hard it is to keep that big business going nice and steady... Maybe you gonna show me your office? Bogo said it's the best one they got in here!"

"Well, we can go"

"Oh, and detective Hopps" Bogo said a moment before the left "Now you having a phone on your desk. Feel free to call to my office if needed anything. Clawhauser will come later and bring you documents, some things and clues we found in our archives with nice coffee. Everything clear?"

"Of course"

"So don't take your time anymore. You officially have a new case now, right? Do what you doing the best here and solve it!"

"Of course, chief!" Judy said and took two foxes plus her sister with her, pulling keys of their office out of her pocket. Every animal out of here had its own mood and attitude as leaving. Judy could feel how hunger of getting deep into their new case is making her want to deal with new challenge as soon as possible. Nick, on the other hand, felt quite opposite. He didn't like this idea at all, but willy-nilly he accepted it. Benjamin loved a fact he's about to try something new, something he was never thinking about. But the most things were going on in Samantha's mind, which was really, really curious about what will happen next, after her first meeting with this fox in Bogo's office.


	58. Life's chapters - Part III

_**Chapter 58: Life's chapters - Part III**_

"So guys..." Benjamin started dialogue with trio of animals as they continued proceeding through department into way of an office. They were getting across a lot of officers walking around it. Everyone individually or in some small groups were heading to places they were interested in "Are you having this boiling going on in here that often?"

"We usually don't mind this. Next briefings soon. A lot of them will go out the city after them"

"By the way, Judy... Judy, right?" Bunny nodded "I heard Bogo saying you are impressing. He was talking something about your size I think? He admitted, that never expected his favorite officer to be someone that tiny. Wait... did I just said you are his favorite? Well fuck... J-just don't tell him that! He's going to kill me for that!"

"It can't be! He didn't say it!" Bunny seemed to treat this information as a fake one "You trying to put me on! Don't you?"

"I have no interest in pranking you. Because... Why I would? I barely know you"

"Heard that, Nicky? Even chief thinks I'm better than you, dummy" She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. She giggled after that. Of course, she did it teasingly rather maliciously, but fox seemed to don't like that anyway, even if this was just her playing with him.

"Carrots..." He only sighed.

"You know, Benny" Now Samantha interrupted him, letting him to only give his bunny gaze of anger. And he actually gave her one after all. But Judy seemed to don't mind it that much, and was listening now to what her sister wants to say "...I can call you _Benny_ , right? Is it okay?"

"Heh, you know... Nobody started calling me like that few moments after I acquainted with this someone. And actually, only one animal is calling me like that. But whatever, you can call me that if really like... I guess...?" Fox which seemed to don't know how to react for such act smiled now, closing his eyes and pursing his eyebrows.

"So, Benny. You seem to be not just a normal medic" Samantha continued, as she was trying to start conversation with animal she found pretty interesting.

"I'm sorry, but I think I don't get your idea. Medic is a medic. I'm a ZMS medic. That's everything"

"Medic, paramedic - as your jacket suggests, head of hospital, informer in here now... You are medic of many talents!"

"Not really, you know. Normally I'm wearing different things. I just dressed those things because... Ummm... You know" He put his paw on back of his head again and started scratching himself here "It's pretty warm in it. And I just ended night shift. Outside my office"

"You were actually doing paramedic job instead of sitting in papers?"

"Yeah. I think...? Heh. What's so odd? There is nothing odd. Right?"

"No, but I mean that others should do it instead of you, don't you think?"

"Well... If... If you put it like that, it sounds... convenient? But... not really. You know, Zootopia is just giant city if you ask me. There is a lot of things going on, both at day and night. I just can't stay only in office all the time I'm working. This constant sitting on chair, using computer and filling those damn spaces in a forms is just killing me sometimes! Really. And to become a chief, I've needed to know everything what is needed to help as a paramedic. Don't even ask me how long it was taking me to study anatomy of almost every single animal species which is living in here. No, I'm not joking. Almost every. Single. One. And city won't explode or something if will drive ambulance at night to help another paramedics. Right? And that's why I'm looking right now like... I'm having a cold or something else. Nights last times are pretty chilly" As Benjamin stopped explaining why he's dressed up like there is some snow outside even, three other animals with him made rest of their way to Judy and Nick's office.

"You know, Benjamin" Nick started when his bunny inserted key into a keyhole of door with golden plate on it "If I'm not wrong, we met before. Am I right?"

"You know, I'm meeting tons of animals everyday, and... Wait a minute... You were swinging around this old factory almost every evening I was stopping in that place for a smoke? Damn! Nick? That Nick? Holy! Now I remember your all dirty jokes!" Medic almost even jumped on him to give him bear hug once he realized it is that fox "Forgive me, man! Holy, you changed so much! When you became an officer?"

"Some time after you became head of hospital. I told you what you should do to prove you deserve this title"

"Oh, I remember it" At this moment Judy opened office and let others come in "We gonna have a great beer or something, and who knows, maybe tonight even? After we do some preparations for you to solve this case for sure... heh" Fox again put his paw behind his head and started scratching himself a bit.

"You know, Benny" Samantha spoken now.

"I'm listening, Sammie"

"Maybe it may sound... odd and stupid in general, but I just have to ask this. If you are in charge of our hospital, how can you be someone... I don't know how to phrase it to don't make it sound stupid... Someone else...? I guess it's pretty time-consuming to manage something that big as entire ward"

"Wards" He threw his sentence.

"Wards? Like, all of them?"

"Yep. That's why I don't have that much time for anything..."

"Are you crazy?! And now here's my point - manage entire hospital and work with ZPD as well? Judy even mentioned me something you are working with Interpol? You just kidding"

"Heh...? W-who? Judy...?"

"Me" Carrots said, seeing that animal she just met seemed to forgot what her name is.

"Oh, heh..." And right again medic started scratching his head "Forgive me... I don't know what's going on in my head sometimes... Heh"

"So, you say you are not a guy sent by Interpol?"

"Hell, no! I guess you missed the entire point, because Bogo told me everything as well. And from what I know, two animals should be working with you at least. First one - is me I guess. It's... me? Well, no matter. But I heard this second one meant to arrive here at the same hour with me, but he didn't make it due to some... conditions. It's being said he will arrive here bit later. And we probably gonna need to wait for him before starting anything"

"So someone else also means to help us?" Another fox spoken.

"That's right Nicky. I'm just one of two"

"So..." Still curious Samantha started "If you are not this guy from Interpol... Apologize if it sounds stupid, but... Why are you here? Chief of hospital has to do something with thing like... like criminal case like this...?"

"Don't worry. I get your point. You know, maybe paramedic job doesn't seem to be that interesting at first. Because what can you expect from it? Helping another animals in need, driving around city like police officers when has nothing better to do... Also a fact you need to study a lot of things and anatomies of many animals are really putting off in general. But... every coin has two sides. And the other one of it is pretty surprising if you think about it"

"Wanna drink anything?" Judy which opened fridge interrupt him, seeing there are still some drinks left in it.

"Something cold will do. But no alcohol at all if I can please. Still will need to deposit my ambulance"

"Something exactly?"

"Surprise me, officer bunny. Okay, where was I? Right, second side of coin. Well, working as a paramedic has its strong sides. It doesn't only make me know a lot of animals. Nick is a good example here. I met him few times, had a few talks. And same thing goes with another animals. And by saying _another animals_ , I mean really another animals. Maybe Nick was slick back in those days, but fortunately for everyone, he was nothing like thugs I'm getting across with as well"

"Is it safe then?" Samantha asked "This sounds pretty dangerous! Aren't you afraid that one of them can decide to kidnap you for example for ransom or something?"

"Don't worry about that. No one really risks trying do that violent things with government services staff. It's just too risky. And another fact is that medics, unlike officers, have pretty good relations with them. Seriously. Medic is a someone who's causing positive emotions. He saves lifes, comes to help others, etcetera, etcetera. Many times I got invited by some thugs to drink a coffee or something after they called our dispatcher and asked for someone to help his friend because he feels bad or something. I'm always saying _no_ , but I know many things that are going on in their organizations, gangs or even criminal syndicates. They are that friendly. And just look at me. Who would like to kidnap such animal as me? Heh" He again started rubbing back of his head and neck.

"Hey! Thanks to you we would eliminate all of criminal in Zootopia then!" Judy threw her sentence after she became excited about it.

"Yeah. You would. But it would be too risky for all of us. Because let's be honest. ZPD isn't meant to work against those big syndicates..."

"What you saying?! You mean we can't handle such easy things? So why you are here? Why Interpol has interest in us? Because they know they can relay on us! We gonna solve any case and will deal with any challenge they throw at us! Together!" As was convincing him, that he was wrong when saying that, bunny brought glass of cold drink he requested and put it on the table "C'mon, take a seat" She added when sat at the table. At that moment, rest of animals decided to sit down as well.

"I'm more than hopeful that it will turn out to be true"

"So... What we doing now?" Curious Samantha asked, being eager for some more progress and something more eventful at all than just sitting and talking about things.

"This old-timer said Clawhauser is about to bring us documents or something?" Nick's sentence seemed to infuriate Judy. Especially one term he used in it to describe chief of their. Since Nick called him like that while sitting next to guest of their, Judy became furious about it.

"How you dare to call him like that? This... _old-timer_ is your chief! Chief of all of us! And he's not without a reason! You think he was acting as stupid as you, and was that useless in this job as you now?! No, so cut this out, Wilde!" Judy didn't mince her words. Now, she was the one which seemed to used not nice term to call someone with it. And that someone was no one else than her boyfriend. Nick felt downed even some more, feeling he would really like to even curl up and die to just stop being here.

"Calm down, okay?" Their guest tried to lay the dust down, seeing words like that were being used by one of the couple "Maybe you gonna wait for this guy with documents listening some of my trips I had got on my duty? No?" He didn't even wait for someone to say anything, and after moment of silence continued, feeling bit... awkward "Heh, c'mon! It will be fun! I guess..." He started scratching his head and neck right again.

"I wanna hear them, then..." Samantha spoken, staring in his eyes with smile on her lips.

"Well... At least there is one"

"Me too..." Judy added, don't wanting to continue conversation with her fox. Or rather continue showing him his place in this department. Sad Nick also decided to listen with bunnies, feeling and seeing this is probably the best option for him to do. He was even afraid of trying to at least say sorry to her, being afraid of it as much as being afraid of touching glowing due to its temperature surface.

As Benjamin started and continued telling some stories of his, every of three other animals had different moods. The worst feelings were inside another fox right now. He was listening old buddy's of his tellings like it was a punishment. Not because they were boring for him or something else. It was rather situation with his bunny. The way she was calling him, and a way she was showing him to stop saying such things was a main factor here. He still felt guilty a bit, though. But still, Judy was definitely overreacting, making her boyfriend downed more with every situation she was treating him like someone who doesn't fit himself to this job and should go back on the streets to try cheat other animals for some money.

The least interesting things and feelings were in Judy right now. Words and sentences she was throwing at him this time and a last time they were in department were showing she's mad at him. And she was in fact. But justly, or rather falsely?

Samantha could feel how hard she loved a fact she decided to stay in Zootopia and agreed to go with her sister to her work place. She was convinced she have made right choice, and did great that listened to Gazelle's words she could hear yesterday. Bunny started gazing at guest of officers as listening to him and enjoying a way he was narrating his stories. Also, she loved how his behavior was showing he's rather shy and shamefaced than he's trying to show everything he's that important in local hospital not without a reason. Little bunny became even dreaming a bit, don't minding his words sometimes even, holding her head still in the same way as watching him. She could be watching him all days it seemed.

At some moment, somebody knocked to door. Animals, everyone with different mood, reacted in the same way - looked into doorway direction from where knocking noise resonated.

"Maybe this guy from Interpol has arrived?" Judy asked after a moment. She also was a one who headed to door to open up.

"You mean Jack? Nah. Guess not. Or maybe...?"

"Jack...?" Nick asked himself under his nose "I know this name from somewhere"

"Hmmm... Maybe because there are a lot of Jacks? What's wrong with you, Nick?" His girlfriend asked "Get yourself together!" Bunny added when pushed the knob, making fox feeling even worse "Wow!" Bunny reacted when saw who arrived and what he was carrying "Need some help or something?"

"No... I guess!" Clawhauser which turned out to be on the other side said, coming in with two big boxes under his armpit, holding tray with cups on it in his other hand "Here's that coffee I meant to bring and those documents Bogo mentioned" He said as putting both things on the table rest of animals were still sitting at.

"This is what we gonna work with?"

"Not everything yet, but actually yeah. Here you have coffee, milk, sugar... You have some teaspoons in your kitchen, right? Don't need to bring you them?"

"Don't worry about it. Hey! Where you going already?" Judy asked him, seeing he's making his way towards door.

"You know, I'm having lot of things to do. And I'm afraid there's gonna be some more, because chief have told me to come to him once I brought you things I found in archives... Better pray for me, guys" He left the office and closed the door, but moment later he opened it and peeked his head in "Will see how you doing later" He added and closed door again, leaving animals alone in office.

"Oh yeah..." Benjamin started as first, reaching his paw for one of the boxes. The box he pulled to himself had a sheet of paper pinned to it. There was a date on it: _14.03.12 - 17.03.12_. It was also mentioned on it, that box conrains documents about terror attack which happened not in Zootopia. Not in USA, even. It was about something about _Warsaw_. What the ZPD has to do with it to keep informations about crimes from that far away in its archives and has separated box for it? Judy also seemed to be curious about this.

"Warsaw?" She asked when saw a city name on a box fox was dragging on the table "I don't know where this is. Not USA, I think"

"Maybe Europe?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, Europe. I heard something about this already, but I think great lecture will do good with my memory" Pretty bright fox reached his paw now for glasses in case he got in his pocket "But need to put on another pair of eyes" He opened case, pulled white, Ray Ban glasses, with rather rectangle than round shaped lenses and put them on his nose to start reading some things from it "Don't know why took them off. I'm as blind as shy without them... Heh. But let's read some, shall we?"

Everybody seemed to be interested in it. Everyone, but Samantha. She found something more interesting than documents themselves. And that was a way Benjamin's face was representing itself with glasses on his nose. This little touch seemed to be complement for her. She just couldn't stop looking and staring in his green eyes behind those glasses. The words he was reading out loudly withcered away and disappeared completely, as she continued focusing on just his eyes. Feeling of fluffiness was just going out of charts.

"Well..." Ben said after he read first page of first document "This isn't what I expected to be. It's more complicated than was hopping it to be..."

"But we will find a way to solve this case! No matter how hard it's going to be!" Bursting with enthusiasm Judy said.

"Yeah. We need time to dig deeper into it. But that's why I'm here with you now..." And at this moment, like on cue, his business phone started ringing "Ehhhh... Who is it for God sake?" He directed a question as pulling his phone out. He picked it up when saw who it was "Yep(...)What? How it's not working?(...) This small lion messed up with it? Again?(...) Oh, come on! This better be worth it...(...) What you saying?! He's on his way? Damn it! Alright, will be in 10" He hung up.

"Something happened?" Judy asked.

"Yeah... Pup-medic just messed up with apparatus worthy over 2 millions and it's not working now. And because it's almost in constant use, we need to get mechanic to it ASAP. I need to be at place, because they gonna kill me if find out that I left this pup to just himself... Give someone an inch and they will take a mile..." He stood up from table, leaving sheet of paper on it.

"Awwww...! You didn't even touch coffee Clawhauser brought us"

"Yeah, yeah... I know. But you see... force majeure. Heh"

"Hey! This isn't fair! You escaping from me or what?" Samantha threw a question at him.

"You bunny better stop already, because you need to know this fox has sharp fangs"

"We will see soon..." This sentence made medic's cheeks bit red.

"Heh... I... I will treat it as a... Heh, I don't even know how to name it. But we are still talking here..." Now he walked toward door, knowing he should be in hurry right now "Okay. When this guy arrives, tell him to... Never mind! Now I remember. He told me he will send me list as well. Forgettery is real... Well, guess my beacons will go crazy now... Ummm, I can't lose more time guys. Will be in touch... Seeya...!" Hurried fox left and closed door, don't even giving Samantha time to answer something.

Now, as looking at door medic just closed moment ago, Samantha felt so right, having butterflies in her belly. Gazelle was right. It was worth it to wait to experience this feeling. Even despite fact she only needed to wait until next day, it seemed to be some longer just a night plus some hours. But it was worth it. She knew that now. Being happy and thinking only about this guy she just met and became infatuated with him, little bunny now waited with Judy and Nick to arrival of their second guest of the day. Silence between detectives seemed to be started, as Nick felt treated not nice by his bunny.


	59. Life's chapters - Part IV

_**Chapter 59: Life's chapters - Part IV**_

Waiting for their guest was really, really draining for Nick. Fox couldn't find himself a corner with a bit of space for him to get peace on his mind. Bunny's words she said recently were reason of this. Maybe it was just him, or clock really slowed down, making time passing slower as well. Judy, on the other hand, seemed to don't have such problem as her boyfriend. It's maybe because she didn't feel any bad about Nick, or maybe because she rather focused on preparing herself for arrival of Interpol guy, don't minding anything else. She really wished to make good first impression on mystery guy, who might be a ticket for them for something more in the future. And who knows, maybe joining Interpol officially. She believed that spending some time over documents is going to turn out to be worth it.

Nick haven't got any of willingness to hug his bunny. Because he was rather afraid of another odd reaction from her which would make him downed even some more. This, combined with fact he saw how Samantha is having her head stuck up in clouds as thinking about another fox, was leaving Nick sitting lonely now. Discomfort in this situation got real, squeezing fox's mood in a way nobody would like.

Despite fact Benjamin mentioned their guest should arrive soon enough, the mystery guy seemed to being trapped in traffic. Or something different that causes animals to be late happened. Since medic left office, hour have passed. Hour of almost constant silence, sometimes interrupted only by few short dialogues between bunnies. After every exchange, Judy came back to her lecture and Samantha did the same thing with her cell phone. But Nick was still just sitting, standing up sometimes only for two or three minutes to get something from fridge for example.

Last hour, which fled from the clock and just withered away in this mood, seemed to change something. Weather. Dark clouds started crying over Zootopia city, causing the mood to get even more lifeless and upsetting in general. Rain itself was pretty strong. Its noise could been heard when hitting windows which were showing Zootopia's skyline in the distance. It became dark to this level that bunny needed to turn on office's main lighting to still be able to read anything from sheets of paper she was interested in right now. As hit the light already and was on her way back to place she was sitting at, Judy spoken to fox who seemed to be not really interested in doing the same thing as she.

"Nick" She started, trying to get some of his attention "I know you don't like this job that much and already got used to life without doing anything useful, but could you at least try to do something with me? It's a good idea to read some facts with me, don't you think Nicky?"

In an answer Nick sighed, stood up and took a seat on chair at the table, next to his bunny. He became impressed once saw how much of documents and how many of papers Judy set down. He also admired her for willingness she got. Only looking at these documents from archives gave him headache, seeing how much of text and informations are contained in them. Despite that, and due to feeling of need to help his girlfriend, he decided to find it in his heart to show her he's not only good boyfriend of her, but also knows his business as detective. He was hoping that bunny will stop jibing at him and will finally appreciate she's not alone here.

It was pretty hard for Nick to say anything as sitting with her. He was trying to get some informations from documents his bunny was reading for an hour now, but he just couldn't. It was too hard for him to think about anything else than this little prey and her attitude to his person when being in department. He was convinced that she loves him and don't want harm him, though. He felt that maybe as simple act as hug can make him feel better now and will maybe let his mind stop boiling for at least some moments. He decided to wrap her, but when only started reaching his arm to her neck, somebody knocked to office. Hurried with this knock sound bunny jumped off chair and was on her way to open up.

"Probably this guy. Finally..." She said as walking away from fox. Nick, just like reprimanded, moved his arm back and put it back on his lap. Also some kind of sad face appeared on his muzzle, as he knew she didn't even notice he tried to hug her "Yes...?" Bunny asked once opened door and saw animal on the other side.

"My apologize, but this job is not only killing me, but it's also time-consuming sometimes... Hope you haven't been to bored or something like that, lady..." He grabbed her paw and kissed her on it.

"Oh, well..." With bit of red color on her face Judy seemed to know this face from somewhere already. She got bit confused when saw who came and realized who the guy sent to them by Interpol is. She also had got some bad feelings coming out of her heart right now. Because an animal she was waiting for with Nick turned out to be... Jack Savage. Do I really need to introduce him or explain his appearance? I'm pretty sure all of you are not stranger to him, since you are that interested in this universe "To be honest, I expected someone else. No offense, for sure!" Bit shocked bunny spoken when realized who's a guy she and her partner are going to work with for next weeks.

"Don't worry" He started once let her paw go "I also didn't expect to meet a bunny here. But I guess bunnies are still pretty underrated animals if you ask me. See? Even we can easily underrate our skills, don't you think?" Another bunny said and made his way in "You know. I'm sorry if will make your floor a bit wet, but as you can see through window, weather isn't indulging us really" Prey with long ears and fur as grey as Judy's added when she closed door behind him "Oh, hell! That's really nice nest you got here! To be honest, I've never seen any place like this one! So specious, those warm colors... Just nice! And I can see that we are not only bunnies here" He spotted Samantha now and it seemed he confused her with second partner of his he could heard mentioned before arriving here "So, is this going to be just bunny case or something? Just bunnies are working here?"

"No. That's my sister, actually. She's just chilling out here with us"

"I'm Samantha" Judy's sister said when started shaking hands with couple's special guest "And don't worry about me. I'm not meant to do as hard things like this!"

"Don't worry...? I'm actually worrying. And please, forgive me my manners. My name is Jack. And now I can see I'm not only male in here..." Now he directed his eyes on fox who had got pretty mixed feelings and senses. It could been fairly easy deduced from his face. Nick heard something about rabbit who was standing now before him. One word which would describe what was going on in his mind was just... jealousy. Not only because Jack is someone who also has gotten his life set nicely. Not just because of how well-known he is. But because of just one detail. Maybe not that small detail, but in fact this shouldn't be that important after all. And still, this only one thing was something he got really worried about, even much earlier than now. And that was a fact he's the same animal species as his dear, small prey. This already, at least in Nick's opinion, was giving Jack a head start now. But... Head start for what, actually? "I'm sorry, that actually was acting like only preys with long ears are present here" Said bunny with black dispatch case under his arm and also reached a paw to only predator here. Willy-nilly, Nick needed to acept a fact he's going to work with him for now and needs to play nice. Still yet, it was already pretty hard for him to do so. Judy standing aside have spotted, that her boyfriend was reaching his paw pretty negligently, like doing this as a punishment. Despite fact she would be already mad at him again in different situation, she wasn't really angry right now. Moreover, she started sympathizing a bit with him and became getting his feelings right now. But she had no time to think about it for some now "So... Let's get down the business, I think. Let's don't lose any more of our priceless time" Bunny with some black fur creating stripes on his body jumped on chair and started getting some documents and pictures out of his case.

"You know, it's pretty nice we can work already, but..."

"But you are about to offer me a coffee or something. Am I right? Listen, it's really nice of you, but we don't have that much time to be honest. It was said I mean to pay you a visit every second day. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays. And only for limited time. I'm on a tight schedule right now. I would love to take some time, but let's all do it like proffesionals, shall we? I know you understand. Let's get started already"

After Jack made clear how his cooperation with them is going to look like, everyone sat at the table to listen what he wants to show them and what he wants to talk about. Samantha, who was curious in general. Judy, who just felt that letting Jack just do his things now is everything she needs to do... And Nick. A fox, who would really love to just leave from here. Just because of how Judy seemed to be mad at him. This, plus fact Jack appeared like out of nowhere... It made him worried even some more.

"Okay. What I got you here is everything they've told me to dig up and show to you. To be honest, it wasn't that hard, because this problem stays unsolved for long time. And this problem is also one of the most important cases they want to finally find answer for. Not only because many animals have died due to action of this one bastard, but also because they suspect he's up to next attack that will have huge and deep impact on not only politicians, but also on almost every animal in Zootopia, in America and in the entire world. Maybe the guy we want to hit the most is just one, but he was working and is still working with many syndicates, being a puppet master of their. Tough son of a bitch... Sorry! Forgive me my words, but when only thinking about all crimes he committed... I'm just losing my faith in animals. I just felt disgusted when needed to put those in pocket" As saying that, he opened up his case and pulled some photos and few documents in few binders out of it. He also grabbed one sheet of inforamtion, separated from the other ones by sheet protector. He put it on the top of rest of documents, flashed it out and exposed it for his new partners. This one was specific. Not really long for something you expect to be a case file and seemed to be just the introduction to something deeper. Curious Judy grabbed it in her paw right away and took a look. Nick also seem to be curious about it, moving his head closer to her shoulder.

 _This is how the file looked like:_

 _ **Warrant of Interpol's international special operations**_  
 _Name of suspect_ : **Hector Vasquez** a.k.a. " _ **Chisel**_ " (another known nicks in crime net are: "Decapitator", "Sharp paw", "Sharp muzzle" and "Rat")  
 _Level of threat_ : **10** out of 10 in **Major global scale**  
 _Bounty_ *: **30 000 000$** (In words: thirty million dollars)  
 _Last known place of being_ : **Chicago - state of Illinois, USA** (Known due to CCTV  
 _Name of last known criminal organization_ : " **White pack** ", operating recently in Zootopia city  
 _Names of most important allies from past and present days_ :  
 _Recent allies (only most important ones):_  
Joshua Daniel a.k.a. "Bald" (Black hearts)  
Dominic Grande a.k.a. "Ginger" (Red falcons)  
Michael Collins a.k.a "Baron" (Godfathers)  
Max Scott a.k.a. "Lex" (The families)  
Sallvagio Bernabeu a.k.a. " **Veteran Child** " ( **Sons of Samedi** )  
 _Current allies:_  
 **No information about current allies avaible now**  
 _Appearance; general description_ :  
 _Species_ : **Cheetah**  
 _Origin_ : **Spain**  
 _Dominating color_ : **Brown** , close to **dark yellow** with many **speckles** all over his body  
 _Distinctive marks_ : **Scar** on his left eye, which he covers with his cheap, **green eyewear**. It only looks like from a "Star Fox" series, because in fact it's nothing high-tech. He's pretty tall for someone who's cheetah. Haven't got opportunity to figure out exact height of his. Another important fact in his look is his second, **light blue eye**. He almost always **keeps it crinkled** , probably due to cocaine he just loves to develop right to his nose.  
 _General_ : Another thing he can be easily recognized by is a fact how he's dressing up. He doesn't like to wear anything else than **black suit with white shirt and red tie**. But what makes suits, shirts and ties he's wearing special is a fact how they are marked. Most of them are torn, covered with some dried blood of innocent animals and some cocaine dust as well. He really loves to wear such clothing to do his dirty job.

 _Profile of suspect in Central Bureau of Investigation (In big digest):_  
"It wouldn't be a big sin to name Hector Vasquez a modern successor of infamous German leader named Adolf. He's more direct than him, because he's doing his job by himself more often. In fact, he's always in heart of action. He, or allies he has at that moment, is connected to. Opening fire to crowds, kidnaps, taking hostages, destroying public buildings, messing around with police, robberies... There is a lot of that (...) Vasquez's isn't a guy with sentiments. He's changing his partners and gangs he's working with pretty often. He has no problems with that, since many syndicates with brutal policy really wants him to wine and dine him. However, this attitude to his person changes drastically in a moment he's leaving them behind to join another gang which is waiting for him with opened arms. He really loves burning his bridges behind him. A lot of criminals got sat and shut down in cells due to him and his actions after betraying them. This causes Hector to be really extreme character in crime net. Many gangs, syndicates and even few of mafias are ready to pay a lot for his head. Why he's doing so? We don't know that right now, it's probably just about money. But we do know one important thing. Since so many criminals hate him already and wishes him death are really up to seeing his dead body... we can put it in a great use. There are some disadvantages of it, though. Still, not many thugs want to have some contacts with police, not even mentioning helping them. Also, some departments and detectives already have tried to get deeper into this topic using help of animals Vasquez was working with. This didn't end up great, causing few undercover agents to die in shootout or after being captured. Those facts already are making it almost impossible to catch him. Almost no one is up to risk more agents to try get to him. He's maybe high value target, but wasting our own animals is always too much. No matter what. (...) One of his most infamous operation is also one of the deadliest, brutal and most expensive terrorist acts which happened in Europe. Over 1000 innocents killed in big mall of one of the Europe's capitals - Warsaw. Nobody has survived. At first everybody thought he's dead as well. But unfortunately, few days later CCTV in Germany has shown he survived and found a way to escape this country without any problems. This shows how well planned and well executed this action was. It is claimed that another mobs which were with him have died (...) But one thug that have died in Warsaw that day was special. Hector's right hand, and a guy who haven't got left behind by him even once. Vasquez seemed to be pleased with him. His name was **Sallvagio Bernabeu** a.k.a. **Veteran Child** , the most infamous lieutenant in even more infamous **Sons of Samedi cartel** with origins in France. He was probably a one who knew more about him than we will ever know. Before his death there were few attempts of arresting him to get some informations about Vasquez from him, but all of them ended up as a failure. Is it possible for Sons of Samedis to be responsible for death of over thousand animals in Poland? Nothing really is suggesting that. Clues are rather showing it wasn't attack of any bigger gang or syndicate we know. Everything shows criminals included in it were just conspired, not being just gang members of one cartel after all. Sons of Samedi cartel was **recently** found operating not so far from **Zootopia city**. They can be called _harmless_ when we compare actions from past of their to their modern policy. (...)  
 _(Text above is just an extract from full and classified characteristic of wanted Hector Vasquez that belongs to Interpol. Leaking, showing it to public eyes can result a prison sentence)_

*bounty is a total amount of money that Interpol is ready to invest into research, actions, bribes for gangsters and all actions that can help getting closer to suspect and resulting with him being under arrest.

 **This document is meant just for new detectives and police officers in case to let them access already gathered most important informations easily. For full list and characteristic of suspect, his syndicates etc. it is required to see documents in the case which are owned by International Police and which are only shared by this entity to only trusted officers and animals.**

 _Back to normal POV:_

"Treat it as some kind of editorial" Jack continued after a moment of Judy and Nick reading some of the informations "Not everything about him and his connections is here. But still... You can consider it as a great start point after I will leave you later today, or great memory-refresher for you two. Well... The guy you having pictures of in front of you is your new point of focus" Hearing this sentence, bunny swapped document she was holding in her paw for few of pictures Jack also exposed in front of her and Nick "His name is Hector Vasquez" Grey bunny with some black stripes continued as Judy was flicking pictures in her paws over "Also known as _Chisel_ , but I prefer naming things by their names. Asshole would be perfect here. You may wonder now who he is in fact, what gangs he's and was operating with, why he's known as Chisel and why he's a one we are so interested in by now. Let's scratch everything from beginning now. This cheetah from Spain isn't stranger to meaning of a word _slaughter_. He's not only immune to pain of innocents but he also is a one who loves to give them that pain... In horrible ways... He's not having his nickname without a reason. There are actually two even. First one isn't that violent. It can be even named... Umm, _asset_ of his in terms of our job. We busted a lot of criminals and could eliminate few gangs thanks to him. Because maybe he's dangerous and is a real threat, but he's nothing less in against them. You see, Hector just loves money. He will do many things to get it. He isn't really loving guy, or someone who cares about his hommies even. Sacrificing his allies, selling them out to other gangs and to police even... Only to get more money which he can use to buy drugs. He's really crazy on that point. So odder it becomes when you ask yourself why he's really wanted by almost every gang or syndicate in their pack. We don't know, maybe all of them are that stupid? No matter. Second reason why he's chisel is a violent way he executed many animals... Jugulating them... Tough bastard. We want to get him hard. But tracking him down became as difficult as never since day last failed assassination happened. He's maybe just stupid criminal, but he knows how to protect his tail against thugs and police. But... We know something he thinks we doesn't know. Recently, we have found some clues and hints that Hector is not only working with cartel he was operating with in the past and now is carrying out their work in Zootopia, but he actually was in Zootopia not so long ago. We are assuming he's still, or will get back here soon enough. This makes job for you much easier, since I know you know Zootopia better than your own houses. We all hope you can help us as much as you can, and can make it much easier for us to finally hunt him down... But! I'm getting away from my point, so..." Now he stopped talking. Bunny changed his words for actions, pulling out some more pictures and documents. But those were much shorter when compared to those which already are laying on the table. Jack knew their purpose and was about to explain everything to his new partners "If you indulge me... I don't like when someone tell me the way I should been working, but I think this way I'm about to show you is really nice method while working as detectives and solving some cases. But I'm pretty sure you know it already" Now he grabbed all files and pictures he pulled out and started looking around their office "If I can see... Oh, there it is!" He said when spotted cork board hanging on one of the walls "Follow me, please" Jack added as started heading to this board. Rest of three animals joined him and moment later they were standing in front of it. It wasn't placed really high, making it possible for as small animals as bunnies reach it without any problems. Jack started pinning pieces of information to it, doing the same things with some pictures as well. Those all things on board after a while started creating some kind of a network. Connections between picture showing Hector Vasquez and symbol of cartel Jack was talking about few moments ago also appeared after a while. More exactly, they appeared in a moment prey from Interpol started pinning small red strings between pictures. Cartel's symbol was representing green and black colored skull with some voodoo symbols on it. There were also two green snakes under it. Snakes, which were forming two _S_ letters wrapped with each other on their middles. As a result of Jack actions bunny and fox duo got red network with two pictures in it on their board they didn't need to use before. There was still a lot of space for another evidences in form of pieces of information of paper "This will do... At least for now" Jack added as looking at what he did from the distance "Think this will help you pretty nicely to gather all important information you are going to get"

"Wait a second..." Judy spoken "Is this everything you got on him...?"

"No, no. You get me wrong. You have most of important things contained in documents I brought you. But those aren't everything, of course. I'm going to bring you some more. But trust me. Previous detectives were helpless with this guy. Everything about network between him and cartels, syndicates and gangs is tighten up. Trust me. If you will lead us directly to him, you will gain right to call you best detectives in the whole world. But now, let's start maybe" Jack said and brought everyone back to the table, taking a seat with them "You may wonder about this cartel he's probably still cooperating with I mentioned moments ago"

"Sons of Samedi cartel?"

"Yeah. Exactly"

"It's not a big mystery for us" Judy decided to show another bunny he's going to work with professionals "What we already know about them is pretty interesting. From their first days they are fooling around any type of drugs and narcotics activities. They are focusing on drug trafficking. They aren't that violent. Probably least violent when compared to other cartels in their tier. They commenced in Caribbean, but they expanded their operation over Europe pretty fast. It was where they were getting stronger and stroger, gaining more reputation and members. Maybe Hector is hanging with them and haven't sold them out yet because of fact they are doing drug trafficking? This wouldn't be a surprise since he's that addicted to cocaine" Judy used an information she have spotted as holding piece of paper containing only most important informations Jack handed her moments ago "It doesn't really matter, since in our system we have gathered some informations about this cartel. They seem to don't like making any allies. They prefer solo job. And they aren't that bad at all. Despite fact they can be called _harmless_ even right now, their past actions were pretty... violent. One head of Sons of Samedi cartel appeared at crime scene in Warsaw. He was known as Veteran Child. And was working with Vasquez and another terrorists in this gore attack... Thousand of deaths... Deaths of innocent animals. If Veteran Child was still alive, it would be much easier for us to catch him down than Hector himself. It would be great source of more hints about our way toward him..."

"Impressive... I'm gonna be honest... I'm impressed. I thought I will have to introduce you some more to subject, but it seems you already knows something" Jack who was listening to Judy's voice with pleasure said when heard she stopped "Phew...! That's actually good info for me. They were right when saying they giving me partners to work from the top shelf. I hope our foxy will have his tongue loosen as well, because he's pretty quiet for now" As saying last sentence, Jack gave Nick some kind of smile. Pretty similar to our fox's one, but on Jack's face. Nick felt how he's downed some more. Again. Don't showing it to anyone, he continued sitting and listening to two talking bunnies. They actually seemed to have a nice talk, as they found their common ground. He decided to be rather passive listener than main talker right now.

Despite fact Judy seemed to enjoying her time when talking with Jack some more than she expected she will, she still wasn't that glad about this fact. First two hours have passed. Two hours of her and Jack digging out some informations out of archives and two hours of thinking intensely. And after those hours Judy became understanding Nick a bit. She realized how much she would love to soak her fur under hot water in one of Gazelle's pools. But still, she needed to continue her job of a detective right now. A fact she also felt tired could be caused by a fact it was this boring part of getting down into new case. This wasn't working outside department. This wasn't something more than just sitting above files and checking almost every of them, one by one. This wasn't satisfying for ebullient Judy in any way. But her heart to this job took control over her mind, making her more determined to do as much as she can to solve this case as soon as possible. To finally spend her private time with fox of her life. But not yet. Not here. And not with this job waiting for her.

Rest of hours have past pretty... fast. Definitely much faster than Judy expected them to pass. But it seemed after all that only purple-eyed bunny was feeling time passing that fast. Nick definitely wasn't. For him clock seemed to taking its time. Maybe because he wasn't as active as his girlfriend. From time to time he peeked at his phone. Few times he took his time doing something with it. It's fair to say he was letting bunnies to work just with themselves. But... But why? Is he really that lazy in job he's doing? In fact, he's a bit lazy when compared to Judy, but after all he isn't that idle. There was only one reason which made him that unsure about trying to put his two cents in work of bunnies. They seemed to have nice time together. Nick was just afraid of acting now, having a feeling bunny will punish him even if try to do something. After all, Judy is crazy on her job point and fox saying even one bad word would cause bunny to explode in front of Jack. And being seen by him in such situation would be really hurtful for him.

It turned out Nick have chosen the lesser of two evils. Because... If he haven't got anything to say or didn't bother himself to help Judy and Jack, it was more than sure that either his girlfriend or guy he was a bit jealous of is going to comment fox's inaction sooner or later. And unfortunately for Nick...

"Well..." Jack have spoken as taking a look at a watch he got on his left wrist. At that moment hours he meant to be at Zootopia department have passed. Few more and slight changes appeared on cork board, which seemed to be bit more completed than in a moment Jack created it hours ago. But just a bit. On the other hand he got Judy through many informations in last hours. It also seemed he spotted a fact Nick almost did nothing today. And Jack, not Judy, was a one who pointed this out and expressed his opinion about it "Think it's time for me. Like right now" Jack also started putting some of the documents in his case now "I have pretty positive attitude to our future collaboration. At least in case of you, Miss Judy..." Now he directed his sight to Nick's face "And about you, Mr. Wilde... You aren't proving you deserve working with this wonderful officer... Maybe just brief stagnation or clumsiness? I don't know, but I hope next time you will do better. This is serious place, serious job for serious officers... But! For now, I'm leaving you two just to yourselves. Rest of today and tomorrow. I hope you are not going to rest on your laurels by this time. We have made already great progress in our job, miss" He directed his words to Judy as was about to leave their office "And I'm assuming we going to solve this case... Imagine that. Solving unsolved. Keep it going nicely, and try get your foxy into this as well" Jack turned around, grabbed Judy's hand and laid a kiss on it for the second time that day "I know you can do it, you marvelous rabbit" He added as winking at her.

"Jack..." Blushing Judy said and giggled. Nick who was watching this from aside felt really mixed inside as watching how he's acting with her.

"I'm looking forward for our future cooperation... Goodbye!"

"See you..." Still red on her face Judy whispered. Door got closed. Happy bunny got back to Nick and her sister who were still sitting at the table "Oh well..." She said once sat back on her seat and looked at all documents scattered all over it "We still have hell of a work left... Even for today. You know Nicky, I was thinking..." Judy still seemed to be interested in working some more. Even after Jack has left. Nick who was rather thinking just about having a free time with his bunny right now seemed to be really disappointed with that "This cartel... They are operating in Zootopia right now, right? So... Maybe Benjamin can help us go deeper into it? And oh yeah, do you remember that moment he was saying Hector is having lot of foes in many cartels? And they would like get some info out of them but there is no way someone in crime world would rat someone out to police? Nobody would, but how about switching officer for a medic? With Benjamin we gonna get more info about this Hector than anybody got ever! I just can't wait for a glorious moment of finally closing this case! Where is my phone? I'm calling him right now!" Said the bunny and grabbed her phone. She dialed paramedic's number and was hoping to get an answer. But it seemed he was too busy to spend his time on listening what excited Judy had got to say "Damn it! He's not picking up. Well, will wait for him few minutes or so. Can you imagine that? I can't wait to see Jack's face in a moment we will throw some info he never expected to get right in his face"

"You know, Judy..." Nick spoken in a moment she put her mobile away "I love a fact you are that... let's call it consistent, but... I don't think I can stay here with you..."

"Wait, what?! Something happened, Nick?" A bit afraid of her fox now Judy grabbed his arm "Nicky..."

"Nothing, Carrots... I'm just having a headache... Think I'm gonna go to my house... I'm sorry, but I can't stand this pain..."

"Why won't stay here with me then, foxy?" Stroking fur on his arm bunny continued "I can take care of you"

"No, Carrots... I don't wanna be a problem for you. I can take care of myself just right... Don't need to worry"

"Nick..."

"No, seriously. I will take my car and will have a ride to my home..."

"You don't want to stay here with me and Sam or what?"

"Just... Ehhhh. Don't get me wrong. I think I should get back to my house finally. Haven't been in it for pretty long time. Also this headache... I will negotiate with my problems just right"

"Problems?"

"Ehhhh... No problems. Just headache. That's everything"

"Nick?"

"Just let me rest at my home today, okay?" Fox asked as standing up and getting Judy away from his arm.

"Nick?! What you think you doing? You can't just leave me right now!"

"Carrots... Don't act that foolishly. I will be back here tomorrow. I promise" He was saying as throwing his jacket with ZPD logo on back he got in wardrobe in their office.

"Maybe at least let me give you a ride back to your home if you have headache"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. And will let you work in peace... You need that right now"

"Nick, what I need now is YOU. Nothing more, nothing less"

"You weren't showing me that earlier that day..." This sentence caused Judy to freeze in one spot. She got really shocked. Her amazement caused her to stop saying anything more, making her only watching Nick's back as he was leaving their office "See you soon, Sam" Nick said second before he left.

"Bye, Nicky" Judy's sister answered.

Judy was standing like she got paralyzed and couldn't move. Her blank stare at the door she was throwing with her purple eyes... It looked like she was trying to see what's on the other side of it. She was hoping to see him behind it. But Nick haven't been seen by his bunny for rest of this day.

"Hey, Judy?! Why won't you go after him or something?"

"No... It wouldn't change anything for now... I just... I just have a feeling it wouldn't. I don't know... Maybe I'm really doing something wrong...? What you think, Samantha?"

"Well... I'm not that good at affairs of the heart. I don't have any experience" Now Judy made her way back to her chair, slowly shuffling her feet. She looked at the table and documents on it again. This time, when fox has left her, she was feeling even disgusted as looking at them.

"What a mess..." She commented what she could seen in a moment she sat back at the table "I... Just can't..." She pushed away some papers she had got laying in front of her.

"You know, I have an idea" Samantha came to Judy and grabbed her shoulder from behind "Let it go all now. Nick will come tomorrow, you will have a talk about what just happened and will have peace on mind and get back to your work with him. How about that?"

"Well... I don't know what just happened... I don't even know a reason of his behavior. Because for sure it wasn't just a headache.

"Maybe jealousy?"

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah. Jealousy. I saw he was jealous of you and Jack"

"You... You really did?"

"Mhm"

"Oh no..." Judy leant her temple on her paw now "I... Did I really make it looking like that?"

"To be honest... Yeah" Judy sighed hearing that "But don't worry! I'm telling you what is going to happen. We are going to gather those documents you were studying, will brew nice and hot tea to forget about this cold weather outside... And to forget about Nick's odd behavior I'm gonna force you to talk about Benny with me!"

"Benny? Awww! Don't say you probably... I don't know... Maybe fell in love with him?" Judy asked with shrill voice, grabbing her sister's paws at the same time.

"I'm feeling butterflies in my tummy, Judy! And you know what? Let's talk about it! Like right now!" And bunnies started talking about Samantha's feelings toward Benjamin, gathering papers from the table at the same time. It seemed Sam achieved what she wanted - making her sister forget about Nick for now. She was just sure Judy will get things with her fox straight in a mater of less than next 24 hours.

 _Short note from author:_  
 _I hope guys you had (or will have) great time at table, sitting with your family and spending Christmas time with them, having nicely decorated Christmas tree. Also, want to say big thank you right again for being with me and reading my story. Merry Christmas guys, and happy new year!  
_


	60. Warmth of childhood

_**Chapter 60: Warmth of childhood**_

It seemed Judy could been laughing and having a smile on her face as talking with Samantha about feelings of her sister. But it was just an illusion. Because still deep inside she was thinking about Nick. Even if he had left pretty recently. His voice, his tasty lips, his paws he used many times to take care of her... His eyes, his fur, his sly smile... and things they've done together already. She just couldn't get all of these out of her head. She also started wondering if it was really her fault that Nick decided to leave. Judy was convinced she did nothing wrong when working with Jack. Nothing what would make Nick feeling underrated by her. But it seemed fox was feeling a bit different and had different point of view here. If not so, he wouldn't leave like that. After all, bunny still could stop worrying a bit about that. At least for that day. Her sister knew how to consume Judy's time, making her time passing faster. Talking and talking with her. Samantha put her sister to bed and made her fall asleep while she was laying on the opposite side of it and was talking about her expressions she got toward Ben. When spotted her sister dropped off, it took her less than two minutes to join her in dreaming land.

The hour bunnies fallen asleep at was pretty late. It seemed to be not problem for Judy to wake up early, though. Once she opened her eyes she saw that Samantha next to her is dreaming sweetly. Also, entire office was soaked with orange, bright color which was coming over from a window. Sun wasn't that high above and still needed to rise some more. But still it was enough to fill office with colors of a new day. But this state of things meant to change pretty fast. Yesterday's rain wasn't just temporal. In few minutes dark clouds started gathering over city to later make entire sky almost black. Seeing that there is no sense to wake up already, Judy dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and pulled blanket right under her chin. But it wasn't that easy for her to fell asleep again. As soon as closed her eyelids she started seeing face of her fox. She couldn't stop thinking about him now. It was strange feeling for her. She felt bit guilty, but... didn't even know why. She was really convinced she did nothing what would make Nick feeling downed or even humiliated. Despite fox appeared in her mind and was standing in front of her in her imagination, Judy managed to fall asleep after few minutes of trying finding comfortable position. But Nick have followed her into dream land now, appearing in Judy's dream.

Despite fact he appeared in her sleep, he was rather acting positively, making bunny even enjoying this form of resting. But everything that makes us feeling good ends somewhen. And it wasn't different in this case. Judy have opened her purple eyes after just hour of shallow sleep. Maybe hour isn't that short time, but once detective prey opened her eyes and came back to reality... She became regretting that it ended already.

That one hour was enough to change almost everything what was going on outside office and department. And I mean the weather. Rain started falling from black clouds on the sky again. It also became pretty windy. Wind became pushing raindrops into office window, creating pretty loud noise of water hitting glass. Sun seemed to disappeared. Without turning lights on, it was looking like it's still midnight. But hour was still early. It was more than obvious Nick won't arrive in a matter of just hour or two. Judy put her head back on her pillow, closed her eyes again and was trying to fall asleep for one more time. Especially since she had in her mind a fact Jack won't pay her a visit today. Despite her best efforts she was putting into trying sleep like her sister beside her, nicely and cutely, it was still hard enough to name this laying a rest. She just couldn't. Nick was still stuck in her mind, and yet still he was appearing only in a way Judy couldn't complain about. And yet, Judy still felt some kind of void. Maybe it wasn't making her more upset directly, but rather thinking about Jack and her was doing that. Didn't know what to do to fall asleep at least for hour or two bunny gave up with trying and decided to left Samantha laying in a bed lonely.

Colors in office were illustrating detective's mood pretty accurately. It wasn't a bunny which she normally is - full of energy and enthusiasm. She seemed to be drained and tired. Especially in a moment she left a bed and was shambling as making her way to the nearest switch she wanted use to hit the light. When reached it and turned lights on, she saw what was left on a table. Some scattered documents were still on it, covering over a quarter of it. There also were few things which were showing what exactly bunnies drank last evening. Aside of two big cups with already used tea bags inside, there was one, empty bottle of a red wine with two wine glasses next to it. It looks like sisters were talking about boys like real ladies, drinking something more than just tea or carrot juice.

Judy had not any willingness of cleaning mess out of table in a moment she turned lights on and recognized herself she drank their wine with Sam. She could feel great need of taking refreshing and warm shower. After that, she would put on some warm and comfy clothes on her fur and goosebumps which formed under it seconds after she left bed. Having no better idea of spending her time now, she grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe she knew are fluffy, warm, and she feels great in them. A bit oversized for her red sweater, blue sweat pants and tricot underwear. With those in her paws, Judy headed to bathroom.

In a moment she came in, Judy dropped her clothing she was carrying on the red carpet and closed door behind her. Then, she started taking her clothes off. She could feel how her fur started getting colder. Maybe it wasn't that cold in bathroom after all, but mood and fact she got away from warm and cozy bed that early escalated even a feeling of cold. Also, Nick... Just thinking about this red furred predator was only making her wishing that fox will join her in a moment. To feel his warmth. To smell his scent. To let him massage her body. Willy-nilly, Judy needed to take shower lonely, washing her fur just by herself.

When felt how cold it's actually, Judy covered herself with fresh towel, turned on hot water and plugged the gap to fill entire shower base with warm water. She wanted to get through that without feeling this cold for too long. When bottom of shower got filled with just enough water to let Judy sit in it to warm herself up a bit, at least her legs, bunny took off towel of her and slowly entered this hot water.

As started and continued washing herself, she could feel how she's missing furry paws rubbing her body. Paws which weren't hers. Her foxy's paws. Her actions were clearly showing that, as she was rubbing her body in order to soap it in a way which meant to feel like Nick was doing that. Soft, but determined at the same time touch, which was massaging her and causing her to relax every single time she felt it. But still it wasn't only subconscious actions of hers which were showing she's missing his touch. As she started getting rid of foam of her with nice and warm water she did something which was spotted by her. She grabbed her one ear and started softly kissing herself on it. After few kisses she laid on her soft ear, Judy became aware of a fact how hard she's missing Nick now and how important animal he became for her. She's more addicted to him than she was thinking she is.

"*Damn it...*" She started talking with herself in her mind in a moment she realized she's kissing inside part of her ear that passionately "*Nicky... Why you aren't here with me? You dumb fox... How could you even think there is a possibility for me to... to find Jack more interesting than you or something...? Maybe really I'm not showing you good enough that I love you... But how? How...*" She couldn't find answer "*I wanna know... Nick, come back here to me already... It's impossible for me to work without you... And I hope you gonna help me a lot today*" She closed the tap now, reached her paw for towel, and started drying her fur with it.

After some time of rubbing her fur with towel, using dryer on it and putting clothes on herself, Judy has left bathroom. Samantha was still sleeping like a baby and it seemed she won't wake up that soon. With fluffy fur under her bit oversized red sweater bunny could feel it's still a bit too cold for her. And this fact made her think about Nick as well. About how she could feel warmth in his arms "*Damn that...! Nick, come here already! I can't be without you like that...*" Bunny was really hoping to see Nick soon, get things straight with him and then work together with fox for today. But even without him, bunny wanted to start working now.

Despite her best efforts of trying to at least start doing the basic things with documents she still needed to go through, for example sorting some of them or trying to make some smaller or bigger conclusions, bunny just couldn't work like yesterday. But not because of Jack and his absence. Not because he was helping her with it so much. She was rather working by herself, doing her job in a way that is most convenient for her. It was rather because of that fox. And that's how almost everything was reminding her about Nick.

Nick wasn't really helping her with her job yesterday as well. Moreover, his inactivity was standing in her way rather making it easier for her to work. And still... Nick's presence seemed to be enough for Judy's spirit and mind to catch a light and peaceful mood. And this mood was something that Judy seemed to really need. Aside from his touch, his warmth.

Since bunny couldn't find herself in her job, Judy started doing some cleaning, grading documents and washing glasses and cups she used with her sister last evening. She was doing it rather slowly. It seemed she drank some more than just few sips from a bottle of wine she was throwing into the bin now. And probably more than Samantha herself. This was pretty surprising for her, because she's rather not an animal who drinks that much. Especially at her work place. She felt a relief in a moment she recognized herself again Jack isn't going to pay her a visit today and won't see her in that mood and shape.

As detective was cleaning and taking away things from big table they got in their office, Samantha woke up. It was hard for Judy to say if it was just timing, or she was acting too loudly.

"Mmmmm..." Samantha mewed and yawned. Then, she started stretching herself and slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, well... Who awoke?" Judy asked when spotted her sister is not sleeping.

"I hope I wasn't sleeping that long..." She added when started rubbing her eyes.

"It's not that late, actually. And I'm happy you got up already"

"Mmmm... Why...?" Still sleepy bunny asked.

"Because... I just can't find myself something to do and make time passing at least a bit faster..." Judy made her way to bed now and sat next to her sister's legs.

"Do... Do you..." Sam yawned again "I'm sorry... But I'm rather still sleepy... Do you remember what we were talking about last night?"

"You know, I became surprised in a moment I saw we emptied this wine I wanted to drink with Nick... So I think I don't remember"

"You see? Almost everything you thinking about is related to him. And that's not bad actually, but I told you like hundred times already - he's going to be back here tomorrow, so today if you haven't spotted yet. Stop bothering yourself about that, because I don't like watching you downed!"

"While I can't... I also told you hundred times that I just can't... I don't remember it, but can bet I did"

"So I guess it's your problem, then. I know it may be hard, but sometimes you should be more adamant and less sensitive. And... Come on! I mean, he will be here like in few minutes. You are still in job, right? And so he is"

"I really don't know still... I would already be standing much better with my job if not that bad fox..."

"Ehhhhh... Listen. You should know better, but... Well... One of advantages of working as a detective is definitely not need of working fast, don't you think?"

"Unless chief orders it or something, pretty much yeah"

"And you two have fixed period?"

"Not really. They didn't say anything about that"

"So don't sit above those documents and all that shit!"

"Samantha!" Judy seemed to be bit shocked with this sentence of her sister's.

"What, am I wrong?"

"No, but..." Judy gasped really quietly.

"But now it's not time for work. You should rest. You deserve that" Now she started rubbing her eyes again and then yawned once more "Damn... What time is it? Because I'm feeling like was sleeping for just an hour... Or even less" And in a moment Judy wanted to look at clock, out of sudden... Someone started doing something with office door. Or rather this door's keyhole.

Both of bunnies turned their heads instantly in a moment their ears could hear a noise of someone inserting a key into a keyhole of an office door. Someone on the other side started turning this key. Someone wanted to get in.

"See?" Samantha started after a while of just staring at door "Told you Nick is about to come here!"

In a moment door's handle got pushed and door started opening, Judy expected to finally see her dear fox. His nice, red and soft fur. His fluffy tail. His deep, green eyes. But then she saw someone else coming in. Someone more fat and bigger in general than Nick.

"Huh? What the?" Clawhauser, because he turned out to be a one who was interested in coming in, seemed to be surprised a bit as seeing someone is still here "I thought you two have taken day off. I'm here because Bogo asked me to bring him one case file he gave you yesterday"

"Huh? Clawhauser? A day off? Where this idea comes from?"

"Wait, what? You don't know it?"

"Don't know what?" As Judy continued talking with him, Samantha threw blanket over herself, hiding even her head under it.

"That Nick had asked for a day off. He was saying he's feeling not so well and wants to chill out a bit. I thought you will be at home with him. Sorry that didn't knock... Heh!"

"Wait a minute... Nick asked for a day off?"

"Yeah. And I'm surprised you didn't know it. He's your partner after all! You should know better than me"

"Maybe he is, but sometimes even I can't understand him..."

"Well, that's strange. Anyway, is this case somewhere here?" He came closer to table and started looking around for something that was at least similar to a thing he came for "Chief wants it hard I think. He wouldn't tell me to come here for it that early if he didn't"

"Speaking about it..." Samantha from under blanket spoken "What time is it?"

"It's five before eight, you know"

"Really? Then I'm going back to sleep..."

"Alright, I've spotted it!" Happy with this fact Clawhauser announced he found what he came for. He reached his paws for it and put it under her shoulder "I'm taking it with me"

"What am I should to do now...?" Sitting on bed with her head dropped Judy asked herself out loud.

"Well, if he's having a free time now, why won't you join him today? I mean, go somewhere with him or something"

"It's more complicated than you might think..."

"Maybe... But! I have to go now! Guess Bogo's got off on the wrong foot today... I'm better hurry! See you!" Hurried predator left the office, leaving still thoughtful Judy and sleepy Samantha.

"Damn him! Why is he doing that?..." Judy wasn't glad that her partner isn't going to be with her here today "I don't even know where he is..."

"Maybe call him or something" Samantha threw her sentence without even thinking about putting any body part of hers out of her warm and nice space under blanket "He's maybe not that mad at you. Maybe he really felt worse. How you can know he didn't?"

"He would rather have told me... But guess will try" She hopped off bed and grabed her phone she left on the table last evening. She was hoping that maybe Nick have written her something at least, since she didn't check her mobile even once from a moment her boyfriend has left. But there wasn't any notification on screen in a moment she reached her paw for it. But she still had some hope. She decided to listen Samantha's advice and called him. But it seemed she has no luck, or he's mad at her in fact. He didn't answer.

"Screw you, fox!" She said once almost threw her phone back on the table "How it can go like that? What is he thinking he's doing? I don't wanna be in situation like this one... I'm not that guilty! He thinks I will come to him soon, stroke his head and will apologize? If feels jealous, he should be here with me right now!"

"Stop it already!... I wanna sleep..." Samantha mewed out.

"But... Ehhhh..." downed Judy seemed to be calmed down a bit this moment "You know, I think I will start my job now..."

"Your job? Even Clawhauser have told you to stop worrying about it today!" Tucked with a blanket bunny finally stuck her head out "Give up with it for today"

"What else I can do here?"

"Maybe sleep like me? C'mon! I won't let you work, so you better already give up. Join me and sleep nicely"

"Maybe..." Judy was staring at the bed now" You know what, you convinced me"

At that moment Judy wanted to take some of her clothes off, but since she felt it's pretty cold today, she decided to take a nap dressed like she was standing. Moment after arrived at that conclusion, she jumped on bed and so under Samantha's blanket. It was big enough to cover both of them. But even with blanket big enough, Judy felt she needs to do something. Something that required from her to be closer to her sister and something what would remind her of her childhood.

"You know... It's pretty cold in here" Judy added once laid herself next to her. She decided to hug her from behind "Don't you think...?"

"J-judy...?" Samantha got surprised, feeling her sister is spooning her "What is it?"

"Don't tell me you don't like this feeling from childhood... Remember when we were sleeping together?"

"Yeah... Sleeping like that after nice and energetic day of playing... Good old times..."

"So... Is it okay? Just hugging like that... Nothing more..."

"Of course it is! I like that, you see" Sam, who seemed to like idea of sleeping with sister like that, now turned around and hugged to her as well. She wrapped her pretty tight. And so Judy did, seeing her sister has nothing against her idea "And I think this position is better..." With a bit red on her cheeks Samantha added "And a one we used a lot in past..."

"Oh yeah... I remember you being my best sister... I just love this feeling... And it's much warmer like that..." Judy was blushing a little as well. But she became even more, when felt what her sister did moments later.

It seemed Samantha really liked idea of doing with her sister thing they used to do in past. And at the same time she came up with idea of doing even something more to make her time more enjoyable, as she used to do when both were tiny rabbits. Samantha grabbed detective bunny's ear "I saw Nick doing that with you... And you seemed to be enjoying that" She slowly pulled her ear to her lips and kissed it softly, causing Judy's cheeks to become even more red.

"S-sammie...? What you..." She got a feeling it's getting a bit too romantic.

"Just relax, okay? Let me enjoy warmth of you like I used to..." Sam continued whispering "Okay?"

"Okay..." She whispered back.

"You know Judy... I just... I still love you" She added and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too..."

"Sleep well, Carrots..." Judy was really enjoying the way her sister was warming her up and how her whispered voice used a word Nick uses to call her. Before falling asleep, Samantha also pushed Judy's head against hers a bit, making this hug seeming more passionate and... warm for them in general.

"Heh... Dream nicely..." There was just no way Judy could said _no_ in this situation. It was just too much for her. She just loved fact she can spend some nice time together with her sister. With the one who got bit neglected by her last days. Especially when compared to the way bunnies were treating each other in their childhood. Samantha got moved into background a bit. And this fact made Judy's time even more enjoyable now, as she could satisfy her unquenchable feeling of missing home and good old times of hers and her sister's. With light and warmed up hearts, bunnies have fallen asleep, cuddling at the same time when tucked with blanket. Samantha found just right way to make Judy stop worrying about Nick and job of hers.

As falling asleep Judy started thinking about her dear home some more. About her loving parents. About her cozy room. About time, she was spending in their garden. About how she was spending her days as a tiny bunny together with animal hugged to her right now. She found it out to be good idea to pay a visit in her familial BunnyBurrow. But there appeared a question - when? Maybe together with Sam in a moment she decides to go back her home? But no. She couldn't go with her like that, in a moment she wanted. She came back to her job after all. Only weekends seemed to be an option now. But she got a feeling that just two days aren't enough for her. She needs some longer period to pay her parents a visit. But she wasn't thinking about it for too long, because it took her just few moments to fall asleep.

Maybe Judy didn't want to sleep at first, but when only hugged to her sister and felt so nice due to that, she instantly became sleepy. Not only because Nick wasn't at the front of her in her imagination, but also because of that warmth of her childhood. Only her mother preparing her favorite carrot cake and scent of it was missing here to make a mood completely peaceful. But still it was enough for her to stop worrying abut anything what would make her downed again.

Few hours have passed. Both Judy and Sam were still dreaming nicely. But they needed to wake up somewhen. And a first one to do so was Sam. In a moment she opened her eyes and saw prey hugged to her, she kissed her forehead. She was really enjoying this calm situation and lovely mood. Even if it was dark and not cozy at all in the office, due to fact weather didn't change. But then, she looked at the clock. It was shocking. They have been sleeping nine extra hours. Normally she wouldn't have problems with it, but since she wanted to get back to her home today, Samantha got crazy.

"Holy! Judy, wake up!" She threw blanket off them and got out of her wraps "Judy! You are about to give me a ride to train station!" Samantha jumped off the bed and hit the lights.

"Wh-what...?" Sleepy bunny only asked, slowly opening her eyes when feeling colder because of lack of blanket "Something happened?"

"Yeah, happened indeed. I wanted to get to BunnyBurrow today. And my last train leaves soon. So we better hurry! You too! Because somehow I need to get to that damn station!"

"Calm down... But, you know, I think I can't give you a ride..."

"And why think so?" She continued talking with Judy as packing her all things she got with herself.

"First of all, I still need to work today"

"Oh, really?! What we were talking about...? Never mind"

"And you know, I drank a lot our last evening... I don't wanna risk and..."

"Blah, blah..." Irritated a bit Samantha interrupted her "Okay. I get it. But still, it would be nice if someone will give me a ride or something. Weather still sucks..." She said as looking through window. And she was right in fact. It was still windy, cloudy, darkly and rainy. Weather didn't change for better during those hours they've been sleeping nicely.

"I can talk with someone who's going to patrol city or something. It won't be problem for this someone to give you a ride. I think"

"That sounds good enough for me"

Samantha continued gathering her things and clothes to then pack them in her pretty small, bright orange colored suitcase. At some point of it, Judy grabbed her shoulder and started staring in her eyes once she turned around.

"You know..." Blushing a little bunny with dropped ears started "Sammie. Just... Don't tell it to anyone..."

"You mean our sleep and all of that?"

"Mhm..." Judy nodded.

"Awwww!" Now Samantha wrapped her paws around her sister's neck. Fox's girlfriend answered with the same "I will not. I promise. It's just our sisterly love. We can do it even more often, you know"

"For sure. But only if Nick and Benjamin won't be jealous of us"

"Benny? This Benny?" Samantha asked and giggled, but then she got more serious "But it's not time for such things! We spent that time on sleeping together" Samantha grabbed her baggage and started walking into door direction.

"But it was definitely worth it, I think. It warmed me up much better than anything else would"

"To be honest...? You are right. But don't tell it even to Nick! He really would get jealous or something!"

"You better worry about your Benjamin"

"Heh..." Samantha started blushing a bit "We better leave already. I don't wanna miss that train"

"Okkie-dokkie" Judy opened door before Sam, let her left and started walking around department with her in quest of finding someone who would give her a ride to her destination.

When said a final _goodbye_ to her sister after finding her officer who would give her a ride to train station, Judy came back to her office right away. Job of detective came back to her mind like a thrown boomerang usually comes back to a spot he was thrown from. Now, as sitting above those all documents lonely and seeing weather on the other side of window, she just couldn't find enough peace and willingness to work with that right now. Despite her best efforts of trying to come up with at least one, tiny even conclusion, it was still impossible for her to work as good as last day. After few more minutes of unavailing tries of breaking this barrier which was standing between her and her job, Judy grabbed her phone, took keys and left office and locked it. She decided to spend some time with Clawhauser now, feeling how big void after her fox turned out to become in a moment Samantha has left.

With Clawhauser, Judy have stopped thinking about her job for real, and most important, for rest of that day. Watching his work from a bit different perspective than she used to, made time flying by. She was a company for him for rest of his duty. Clawhauser also seemed to be enjoying this fact. He liked how he could show Judy some tricks he discovered and was using to make his job easier. Even few of them Judy found out that might be useful for her and Nick.

And... This is how rest of that day have passed. Thanks to that, bunny could come back to her office with smile on her face. Even despite a fact Nick wasn't here and weather outside wasn't helping to get better mood that much. As she locked the door, knowing she's not planning to leave her work place today, she took fast and hot shower, jumped under blanket and started texting with her sister who got back to BunnyBurrow, watching some clips on YouTube... She was doing things she's usually doing when bored. And despite fact she thought about trying to call her darling few times, she fell asleep without dialing Nick's number. After all this day is almost over now, and Clawhauser mentioned that Nick took only one day off. She definitely could do without hearing his voice. But only if she's going to see him next day. And she is, because he will arrive tomorrow. Right?

 _The next day_

Despite fact Judy didn't set an alarm to wake up at specific hour, she was already on her feet even before that hour. She had no problems with waking up like she had got last day. She didn't even feel worse or downed when found out weather still haven't change. She refreshed herself rapidly, put on her officer suit with badge and started preparing all things that will be necessary for her to work. When prepared everything, she became waiting pretty impatiently for Jack and Nick. She was watching the clock almost constantly, sometimes only directing her eyes at something else. At door for example. She knew that life in department, on the other side this door, is getting revived and pendulum is getting faster and faster. She knew it's only matter of time to the same thing happen in detectives' office. And if sooner then better for her. She was only hoping that Nick will arrive soon. At least few minutes before Jack. This would be enough for her to have a private conversation with her fox. To get things straight, to help him prepare himself for today. But it seemed Nick also have taken day off today.

"*Where the hell are you, Nicky?*" She asked in mind "*I swear to God, if you aren't going to show yourself up in few minutes... My heart won't stand this...*"

Not only Nick seemed to be trapped in traffic or something. Jack seemed to have a long tail too, because he didn't show up at agreed hour. But why? Maybe Judy doesn't know about something? Maybe there is a reason why both of animals aren't here? Or all of it was just in Judy's head because she was sitting bored and in loneliness from a moment she has prepared everything to start her work? Minute after minute was passing. Second after second. The clock seemed to be slowed down. But then... Someone finally knocked.

As heading to door to open it, Judy was really hoping to see her fox on the other side of a door in a moment she open it. She would just jump at him, wrap him tightly and just say _I love you_ , don't even thinking about anything else. But this seemed to don't be an option at that moment, because someone much shorter than fox was waiting to work with her now.

"At the beginning, I want to apologize that I'm late again" Jack instantly said those words in a moment Judy opened door and saw bunny in black jacket with briefcase in his paw. He came in at that moment and started taking his wet clothes off to then hung his jacket up next to entrance "And sorry if will make your floor all wet... But you can clearly see what weather is today. Just like during recent days..."

"Oh, don't worry. This won't be a problem for me" Said the bunny and closed door behind animal of same species as hers "Maybe I can propose you something to drink?"

"Yeah. Coffee would do" Now he started looking around, trying to spot second detective and partner of his "Wait a minute... If I can ask, where is that fox named Nick?"

"Well..." Bunny, who started preparing coffee for Jack felt she just have to deceive him a bit to don't tell him a real reason of Nick's absence. Because what he would think about it? _Oh yeah, Nick is gone because we had an argue about you and a fact we were acting too lovely or something_? She could seen Jack laughing out loud when only thinking about that "Heh... It may sound ridiculous. Or stupid even... But he's feeling not so well you see"

"I see... Well, that shouldn't be a problem for us anyway" Now Jack put his briefcase on the table and opened it. It seemed he had got some new ration of documents and files "I hope you two already studied files I brought you last time we met"

"For sure" Judy sighed quietly, poured boiling water on coffee she put in bottom of a cup. Then, she put spoon in it and joined Jack sitting at the table. And... he started showing her some more detailed informations about cartels the main suspect was working with, few of murders related to his person and etc... The things weren't fascinating or shocking. Nothing more important was mentioned or got discovered, unlike it will in near future. I would share those informations with You right now, but those are rather boring and not interesting at this time. But! I would do this with those more interesting ones, which are related some more without characters or Zootopia universe even. But I think it's going to be better if we won't get ahead of ourselves and let detectives work those facts out, and then we will take a closer look at them, as they start transforming into real breaks in the case. And for now... Let's focus on something different.

It was pretty surprising for Judy that she wasn't thinking about looking at clock to check what time it was as started working with Jack. There was something mysterious that caused bunny to stop thinking about anything different from her job. She didn't become only efficient with him beside her, but also have found more willingness to work harder and don't waste much of her time on breaks. Hour, which meant the end of work day got struck by the clock before Judy knew it. She was really glad she got through that day that... fast and without any bigger problems. At the same time she couldn't forget about Nick, though. He didn't show up today either, despite fact she could sense that Nick wasn't really feeling worse. But still, as long as Jack was here, she was rather trying to don't show a fact she's missing Nick. After all, animal from Interpol is really important guy for her, and she wanted to keep everything in the best order, seeing he's a professional and doesn't fool around. But it turned out that even he wants to slow down a bit sometimes. He stopped being that hard-working officer only focusing on his job at moment he started gathering all documents and files of his he wanted to get back with himself. Now, the way he started talking with Judy made her missing Nick even more and causing her to feel her fox would really feel underrated by her and jealous of this guy in front of her.

"So..." Jack started once closed his briefcase "Nick feels ill, right?"

"Yeah. I think I will be leaving with you, because I need get back to him to take care of thos poor soul" With this sentence Judy wanted to show him she's really close with fox and there is no chance for Jack at all to try take his place, if he really might think about taking Judy as her girlfriend for real "You know, make him some food, give him nice and hot tea, hug to him... Just basic things"

"But... I gotta be honest. You are representing yourself much better as a real detective. I don't know why, maybe because he wasn't that active last time, and... and he's not here at all right now? Who knows. But no matter. You are still better" Now he came a bit closer to her "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Because he seems to be not only not detective of good quality, but also not an animal of good quality at all"

"Jack?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... Maybe you deserve someone... I don't know, better than him?" He came closer to her right now. And blushing fox's girlfriend didn't move an inch. She was that confused, hearing what he was saying.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you know what I mean..." Now he grabbed her ear and started rubbing it. Judy's cheek became more red "You know, being someone who set his life nicely has some disadvantages really. Take a big lack of time for example... And this is what I really hate... I need to go now... I'm in a big hurry" And at that moment, he did something what made Judy confused even more, creating real razzamatazz in her head. She could even feel disgust. He kissed her forehead really softly "I need to go now" He spoken after a while of silence "Will be back here this Friday" He grabbed his jacket and left like in hurry, don't even waiting for Judy to say something.

As soon as he closed the door behind him and left her alone, Judy instantly jumped to her phone. And knowing that fox himself probably isn't going to answer her call, she dialed Gazelle's number instead. She was hoping to hear from her that Nick is in her villa right now. She wanted only one thing now - see her fox. She pulled her mobile to her ear, came closer to window and started watching Zootopia's landscape with this dark clouds all over it and strong rain mixed with wind.

"Why hello here?" Gazelle answered in a moment.

"Gelle, listen. I have really important question for you right now"

"I'm listening"

"Is Nick somewhere around you? Or at least did you see him last days?"

"Something happened?"

"Answer me, Gelle please"

"Yeah, he's here with me right now. And let me peek here... Yeah, he's sleeping right now"

"Oh my gosh, yes" Now hurried Judy started taking things she needed the most before leaving, like keys or jacket.

"And yeah, I also wanted to ask you about that... Why the hell he's here? And why are you working right now while he's here with me?"

"Listen Gelle, this isn't time for explaining all of that. I will tell you everything later. Just don't tell Nick I'm about to pay you a visit! And don't tell him I called either!"

"So, you coming here to see him?"

"Exactly"

"Okkie-dokkie. I will tell nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm waiting for you. See you!"

"Later" And with jacket on her police suit, Judy turned lights off, left office and locked the door from outside.


	61. Officer's jealousy

_**Chapter 61: Officer's jealousy**_

A kiss Jack have laid on her head caused a real awkwardness and embarrassment even. When she found out Jack is a one who's going to work with them two days ago, she was really wishing herself to evade situation with him like this one. At least Nick didn't see it due to his absence and lack of willingness of joining his bunny at work. But now, when Jack has left and having an opportunity to leave the department, Judy decided to don't wait any longer with it and finally wanted to talk with Nick. As soon as possible. No matter if she's going to show him she's feeling guilty in this way. Because in fact she became understanding Nick a bit. If Jack did such thing now, maybe he was doing something she hasn't spotted and what would hurt her boyfriend in some way before. Especially since she couldn't react to something she didn't spot, giving him with this lack of reaction an indulge to act like that towards her. Is this a real reason Nick has left? Or he was jealous without any rational reason? It wasn't matter why he was, because Jack did something what would really hurt Nick's heart. And this is something what hurt bunny's soft heart in fact. She just needed to see her love.

Now, as walking downstairs through crowded department, Judy was only thinking about transport which would let her reach Gazelle's villa as soon as possible. Normally, she wouldn't mind going by bus or taxi even, but this idea got thrown into trash instantly in a moment she looked at window. But what else she could really do? Nick took his car and vanished into thin air two days ago, leaving her without better option. But she was only thinking so. Until now, when idea of transport came across her mind. Department's underground garage is full of not used at this time cruisers. Why don't take one of them then? After all she can take keys from Clawhauser and just drive. And yet still, when she was in hurry because of need of seeing her fox, she still have found some time to ask Bogo for authority to do so. And despite fact she remembered what Clawhauser was saying about his mood yesterday, she was still determined to use cruiser enough to try hit him.

"I hope I don't interrupt" She started when peeked with her head inside her chief's office after knocking. Bogo was definitely doing his work now, sitting with his glasses on and signing some of the documents.

"Not really" He spoke and put sheet and pen away "Something happened, detective? You don't like your new job partner?"

"No! I'm not having troubles at all... To be honest, I like how it goes" She lied "But I've come here to ask if can borrow a car?"

"What you mean, borrow a car?"

"Well... Nick has taken his car and I need to leave department right now. And don't like idea of using train bus to get there"

"And why you asking such obvious thing?"

"Because I'm not sure when I'll be back"

"Just take your car like you normally would to go patrol city. And don't tell me anything more about that. I won't get mad if not see you did it, right?" He winked to her and came back to his paper work "Go. And just don't tell this anyone at all"

"Thanks chief"

And she did as Bogo told her, coming to Clawhauser to take one of few keys he had got stocked in a safe under his desk. Then, without losing any time, she pulled out of department and picked the shortest road to Gazelle's villa. And because of distance between those two places as due to fact how strong rain was, this trip started shaping up to be long and boring five minutes after she left her work place.

As driving along main and still bit busy Zootopia streets, Judy have realized the weather got broken now like never before. At least she couldn't remember a day rainy and cold like this one since day she have transferred here. There was a mysterious, dark aura all around her. Grey streets, with grey cars and with strong rain pinning everything of it down. Only thunder would make all of the mood even more overwhelming.

"*Damn you, foxy!*" Judy thought when stopped on traffic light and started taking a closer look at rain which was hitting bonet and roof of car intensely "*If not your stupid behavior we would be cuddling in our warm bed right now... But don't think we won't be cuddling soon... We will. I'm really hoping at least...*"

Miute after minute. Traffic light after traffic light. This was getting dragging on much longer than she was expecting. Maybe because she had no one to talk with? And because unawareness of how Nick will react when see her? Oh yeah. Definitely. She still wasn't aware if he's mad at her or think she's guilty of his jealousy. But it seemed so. Because why would he have left and then take two days off, without saying his bunny anything of that? He didn't even bother himself to answer one of her few calls. Judy started thinking about how it's going to be with him. She was thinking about it that deeply that she missed a light switching from red to green. Car behind her needed to use its horn to get her aware of fact it's time to stop thinking about her boyfriend and focus on the road. At least until she gets to her destination.

After long trip from city to outskirts of Zootopia, trip of noisy rain, almost null visibility and of slowly driving, Judy managed to reach star's villa. She could feel a real relief when have spotted Nick's car is parked in Gazelle's big, underground garage. Even if Gazelle made it clear Nick is here with her, and she will not let him know she's about to come to her place. She pulled over next to his car and made her way right to Gazelle's house. And because this underground garage isn't situated right next to this part of her villa, Judy needed to make rest of this distance on her foot. But she could at least evade getting really wet because of rain, since there was an entrance leading from underground garage to part of villa Gazelle likes to name a _hotel_. Judy decided to travel rest of her way inside, don't wanting to even look outside. Rain got stronger, and in very moment she closed door behind as coming in from garage, noise of real thunder resonated, making Judy even scared by its noise. Especially since she couldn't have seen a flash of it before a moment it banged.

But there was a moment she needed to leave outside still, since Gazelle's villa haven't a real alleyway between house and big hotel. It seemed host really wanted to keep those two big facilities separated from each other.

Willy-nilly Judy got out of building and started running to door of a place her boyfriend and more of her friends are staying right now. When reached it, she started knocking to it hardly, hoping someone will hear her soon and will open her as soon as possible. And fortunately for her, it seemed Gazelle wasn't that busy and heard the knock. She opened her up after few moments. And Gazelle's first words she spoke when opened the door were:

"Oh my! Come in, fast!" Seeing the weather is getting worse and worse, star didn't let bunny wait any longer and opened door up wide to let her in "Gezz..." She added when closed door behind bunny, feeling how cold wind and strong rain is outside "Fortunately I don't need to move from here at all. Oh, just look at you! You are dripping wet! Take your wet clothes off and don't move an inch. Will bring some towel for you"

As Judy got her jacket off, she could have seen how a puddle got formed up under her feet. She felt really cold now, as she could stay in this warm building while having freezing water on her fur. Luckily for her, slender prey came back with dry and scented towel to let Judy dry her fur a bit.

"Thanks Gelle" Judy started rubbing her skin with towel right away, starting from her head.

"I will be back in a moment. Need to see how Alan's doing" Judy continued making her fur less wet, and when she was done with rubbing her feet with towel Gazelle came back to her, offering her something hot to drink.

"Wanna tea or coffee maybe? Guess this will warm you up nicely"

"Tea will do" Now both animals made their way to living room. It was dark here, since lights weren't lighting place up. It seemed no one was really sitting here. Only place where lights were on at that moment was Gazelle's bedroom.

"Take a seat" Host pointed one of chairs at table as hitting the light.

"I hope I'm not a problem for you or something... And I'm sorry for Nick" Judy started while her friend pulled out cup and put the kettle on.

"What? Hell no! Where this idea comes from?"

"Well, we..."

"No, stop it Judy. You know I love having you two beside me. Even with Nick alone I can have a lot of fun!"

"I was just thinking if we are not a problem because you maybe wanna be with Alan or something..."

"Pff... With this sleepy head? Please, Judy. He's sleeping all days and nights here! Really. I can't get him out of bed, not mentioning even doing something outside my house! Well... Maybe it's just my fault?"

"How is it can be your fault?"

"I just love to take care of him you see. I'm doing everything to comfort him since he ended up in hospital. Maybe that's a reason? Yeah, definitely. But I like how it goes for now anyway, since weather isn't great"

"Then you really know how to make your boy sleeping like a baby for days"

"Actually and after all... Yeah. It's not that hard. I mean, petting him, rubbing his tail, kissing his nose, feeding him, laying and sleeping with him... And doing some more things he loves. It's not so hard to tame our boys" Gazelle said and giggled "And same thing goes for your Nicky. I guess our boys are having something common. Take this endless napping for example. Nick really loves taking a nap here it seems, because in most of the times he's dreaming nicely when I'm coming to see how he's doing when he's not shows him up for longer time. He's causing no problems at all. He's or sleeping, or playing or is hanging with Alan and me. Really" Now prey started pouring boiling water on tea bags in two cups "I'm having nothing against his presence here"

"I dunno... Still, his place is in department right now, not here"

"Oh yeah, speaking about that. Maybe this isn't my business, but I'm just curious and wanna know. Why did he come here? Why without you? What caused that? He never told me. And why you didn't know he's here and needed to ask me? He didn't tell you that?"

"Well..." Judy dropped her ears and sighed "I would love to know this reason as well..."

"You think he's just having a sulk for no reason?" Now star grabbed hot cups and came back to Judy to hand her nice and warming up liquid. Something you really need when weather is broken that much.

"Actually, I know a reason I think..." Now she reached her paw to collect drink she asked for "Thanks" Now Gazelle sat in front of her, on the other side of table.

"You can tell me all of that, you know..." Host suggested she wants to know some more details "You know I will help you as much as I can" Prey with horns pulled cup to her mouth and took a sip.

"I know that... But I'm not sure if Nick isn't listening our conversation right now... He's sly fox enough to do such sneaky things"

"Mmm... That's what I call something warming up!" Prey put her drink away now "He's sleeping now, I guess. At least he was last time I've checked how he's doing"

"Well... You know what? I will tell you. He's just jealous"

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because of our new partner in job... I'm not glad about him neither, but I think this hurts Nick so much"

"So sleeping like babies, at least here, isn't only common thing our boys are sharing. Alan is also jealous as hell! Do you know how many times he was pointing out that's he's jealous of me because of all my dancers? He's crazy on that point" Now prey with long neck put her head closer to bunny's ear and started whispering "But I'm having a surprise for him which he might really love. And it will maybe help him to cure his jealousy. Maybe you should find a way to help Nick with it as well? I mean, talk with him or do a thing which you think will make him more appreciated by you"

"Wait? What a surprise? May I know?" Judy also started whispering.

"No! There's no way I'm gonna tell you that! Just, nobody knows this. Beside me. And still, I'm not sure if there will be an option to do it at all... But will do my best to make it happen!" Now Gazelle stopped whispering and came back to normal sitting on her chair "And you should start with a simple talk with Nick. Try to get what he wants from you out of him. Maybe he was jealous of a way you were working or something? I don't know, you should just have a talk with him. Hug him. Kiss him. This always works. At least with Alan. Go to him now already if want. I don't wanna be stopping you from going to him finally. I'm not doing that already, am I?"

"Don't worry. If he's sleeping I can wait some time" Despite fact she would be already hugging with even sleeping fox if not Gazelle, Judy still wanted to spend some time with great friend of hers. She didn't want it to make look like she just came here for Nick who was being cared by Gazelle herself for last days. Even if Gazelle had no problems to let Judy go to Nick finally, she still had no heart to throw everything and leave Gazelle that soon to do as selfish thing as going to Nick right now.

As taking her time as enjoying hot tea, preys at some point agreed it's a good idea to go to see their darlings already. When both of cups got emptied, Gazelle made her way back to her bedroom to join Alan under sheets. Judy did the same thing after a while of sitting lonely at the table. Bunny turned the lights off and quietly reached the room her fox seems to love at Gazelle's place. She slowly opened door. Window wasn't curtained, letting Judy to see the outside from this perspective and position. She also could seen bed. Nick, just with his pants, was laying on it, having mashed up blanket under his head. He was facing Judy right now with his back, since he was laying on his side, forming a triangle with his left arm. He had got his head placed in middle of that triangle. His right hand was resting under his cheek which he would be touching a blanket under his head with if not this right paw of his. He was also resting his tail along his legs.

Judy would bet Nick just has to be cold, having his blanket under him and only wearing just shorts as sleeping like that. But when she only sat on bed and have put her paw on his back, she could feel how warm his body in fact is. He was just beaming with warmth.

"Nicky..." She whispered "Do you sleep or just fooling me?" She got no answer "You are so silly... You don't know how I'm glad I can touch you..." Feeling that talking with her sleeping fox while sitting behind him like that isn't going to give her that much, she started crawling on bed, making her way to a free space on bed fox had got in front of his belly and face. When laid down next to him, she could enjoy a view of sleeping boyfriend of hers, with expression on his face which she was finding a cute. Cheek pushed to his hand with his head, closed eyes and ears with black tips pointed back. It was too much for her to continue whispering to him. She stopped even trying to wake sleeping fox up. She just needed to hug to his fluffy and naked chest. To enjoying soft feeling of it and its warmth, which was coming out of it at the same time. She pushed her nose against fur on his chest, closing him in a ring of her arms at the same time.

"*Only just a minute or two... I just couldn't stand this...*"

Liking a fact she could enjoy to full this situation before waking Nick up to talk with him, Judy have realized it's much harder now to say _this is going to take me less than two minutes_. Firstly, her eyelids became too heavy to hold them up for more than four seconds. Then, Nick's scent and his warmth combined with this nice and fluffy fur of his turned out to be enough to cause Judy to don't even bother herself about at least trying to open her eyes after two minutes of laying like that. And the snow ball continued gaining on its size. Soon enough, it was even hard for her to don't fall asleep at all. Bunny lured by Nick's smell and warmth was slowly, but consistently, dropping off. She didn't want it, but it was just stronger than her.

"*Judy... Don't... Just don't... But it's what you have wanted for so long... Why should you try stop it right now...?*"

And at this moment something happened. And this something was more than enough to cause Judy's last train to dream land leave with her aboard. It was a way fox, probably subconsciously, have put his arm on her to then hug her gently. In this state of things, it was really easy for Judy to be fast asleep in matter of just few seconds.

And then... Poof! Judy also started dreaming nicely. She didn't even bother herself to take off her suit or to at least put blanket over her and her boyfriend to feel even better with him. She was good to go with just her body touching his and having his arm hugging her. Maybe it was cold outside, but she got a real warmth on her heart. Warmth warm enough to cause her stop thinking about what she wanted to do before coming here - getting things straight with him by a honest talk.

Animals lulled by each other's warmth and soft noise of a rain outside could been sleeping like babies for a long time. Especially bunny, who really didn't mind a fact she's not getting any explains from Nick. She was also ready to listen what was his point of view in this situation and what really was a reason of a behavior like a one he presented on Monday. And a one can say that there is already nothing to discuss about between those two. After all, they are sleeping together as hugging nicely, right? Still, for prey named Judy it wasn't right enough. She still wanted to have a talk with him to be sure about the floor she's standing with her bunny feet right now on. She also wanted to know what she can do to prevent situations like this one from happening at all in the future. And yet, this became important to Judy again only after she woke up. Nick's touch was enough to delay her actions for some time.

"Mmmmmm..." Judy mewed once opened her eyes and realized how nice and warm her dream was. Nick was still hugging her, but was still sleeping like before. Maybe he was in deep sleep all the time and he reached his paw for her fluffy body just subconsciously, being really used to hugging his girlfriend when sleeping? Maybe when his body felt there is something that warm and delicate in touch, something forced him to hug to it? A habit maybe? "Nicky...?" She asked without pulling her head away from this as soft as cotton fur of his to check if he's still sleeping "You sleep?" She received no answer.

When she yawned after finding out he's still sleeping, she maneged to stop being sticky to him and to finally talk her and his feelings over after all. She laid herself next to him, choosing position which let her watch his face the best. When was almost touching his nose with hers, she sighed and decided to be finally over with it. Sooner - the better. She put her paw on his cheek and slowly became squishing it, doing it as gently as possible.

"Nicky..." She whispered in a moment she started mashing his face with her hand "Nick? Hey, foxy..." She poked his nose with hers now "Wake up finally. It's way too long to be sleeping like that"

"Mmm... Wh-what...?" Sleepy fox asked in a moment something fluffy woke him up and caused him to open his eyes "Judy?" Surprised with her presence fox asked, staring deeply in her purple eyes with his half closed still tired green ones "H-how? What you doing here...?" He was surprised.

"I've come here to finally talk with you..." Laying face to face with him bunny started, grabbing his arm "Listen. What you think you doing, Nicky? Why you can't just simply answer my calls?"

"Carrots..." He started blushing a little, as he has realized what he did was just... weak. He started thinking of how he could be acting like that.

"Tell me. Please..." She continued stroking fur on his paw she grabbed moments ago "I wanna know a reason of this behavior. Nick, do you know what I felt when you left?... Why? Look at me. I have come straight from department here. Even haven't changed my clothes... I'm in police suit right now... And you know why? Because when I got info where you are, I just wanted to come to you as soon as possible. I don't wanna this to be like that. Why you doing this to me? Why?" As she was continuing throwing questions at him, she became staring really deeply in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I just..." Nick felt embarrassed at that moment. He realized he acted like a loser, leaving Judy behind like that.

"Why you don't want everything to be straight? Why you don't want to at least talk?" She put her paw on his cheek now and slowly started rubbing him gently on it, doing circle moves "Are you afraid?"

"No..." He mewed out and closed his eyes due to her paw.

"Then tell me a real reason. Maybe you are too shy to tell it or something, I dunno... Sly foxes like you don't like to show their real feelings sometimes, I know that. But at least you should confess to your girlfriend... To your bunny you have hunted down and made her addicted to you so hard... I deserve to know what's bothering my fox, don't I?"

"Mhm..."

"So tell me... What caused you to leave like that? And why you have taken those days off?"

"I... It's pretty hard to say"

"Remember, I'm your prey and I deserve to know"

"Yeah, you do... Okay, I'm going to be honest with you... But don't make any laugh at me..."

"I won't. I promise" She started squishing his face bit harder. Only slightly harder, but still.

"Well... I'm still feeling underrated as officer you see..." He opened his eyes now. He also grabbed her ear and slowly started fondling it gently at that moment "I'm not feeling as good as you... Everyone is pointing this out... Even you"

"Hell no!"

"And this asshole Jack... I think you didn't spot it, but he was sending me his stupid grins all that time... And a way you were working together with him..."

"You are just jealous, Nick. Admit it" Judy continued playing with his cheek.

"Well..." Fox started blushing some more "I think... yeah..." He closed his eyes again.

"Awww... You shouldn't be. I told you already you are the sexiest and most appealing animal to me?"

"No... I should rather be telling you that"

"And you are saying it sometimes... Nicky, don't worry about him. You think I would really choose him over you?"

"Well... Since he's a rabbit..."

"Cut it out!" Now she hugged to his neck "How you can say such things? Maybe I'm not showing you enough love? Maybe you feel not appreciated by me at all?" Now she pulled her head away from his, laid it down as before and gave her intense stare "Nicky?" Her sweet eyes were causing Nick feeling so fluffy inside.

"Nothing like that! I'm just too jealous you see..."

"But this means you love me sooo much..." Now she kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I acted like that..."

"Nothing happened really. Next time, just don't leave like that. We could have got things straight in less than minute... Why you left and didn't come back yesterday or today? Really felt worse or something? And why you didn't answer my call even once?" Maybe Judy was throwing a lot of questions Nick wouldn't like to answer at all, but a way she was whispering and rubbing his cheek was so gentle. She was talking really calmly and peacefully. Her behavior was clearly showing she doesn't want to press on Nick or try to make him feel more embarrassed. She just wanted to be aware of a real reasons.

"You know... I got that jealous that this feeling turned into anger... I was just mad at you..."

"Why at me?"

"Because... I don't know, I'm just acting like that when I'm furiously jealous..."

"Awww! So my foxy is that hard jealous?" She started squishing both of his cheeks now "That's soo sweet!"

"Carrots..."

"No, really. It's so sweet, Nicky"

"As sweet as me being underrated by you...?"

"Ehhh... Nick... You think why I have come here? Why I didn't even bother myself to get rid off this suit? Can you imagine how hard was it to work without you? I couldn't even look at those tons of sheets... It was impossible without you... You saying you are useless at our job... Are you crazy? Maybe this is how you are getting this... Yeah, they are claiming I'm good detective... But didn't you get it already? Without you I'm nothing the same of this good detective... We both are the best. That's why Bogo has appreciated us. We both are great... But without you, without this biggest power which is pushing me further, I'm not that good... That's why we creating nice duo. Not only in our job. You get it?" Nick nodded "Come here, my predator..." Now she pulled her face to his muzzle, grabbed it with both of her paws and started kissing with him gently. As he closed his eyes, Nick pushed her body against his, hugging her with his paw. They were taking their time, being very gentle to each other. Slowly kissing, fighting with their tongues and stroking some of partner's body parts with hands. After a minute of this lovely act, they disconnected their lips.

"I love you Judy..." Nick whispered when they opened their eyes and started staring in them. Judy was still holding his face, and Nick was still pushing her against his chest.

"I love you too, Nick... So... we have made everything clear now? We are good to go?"

"Yeah... But you know Judy. I have a question"

"And what is it, my darling?"

"It's rather a request for a promise..."

"Hmm...?"

"Can we... can we stay here tomorrow as well? Jack isn't coming tomorrow, right?"

"You wanna me to take a day off with you?"

"Mhmm... I want to be here with you, Gelle and Alan. To just chill out, okay?"

"You know, you naughty fox... Because of you I have brought here cruiser... I needed to get here somehow, yeah?"

"And? Nothing will happen I think... Because, what really would...?"

"Maybe you right? Okay... I'm up for this..." After those words, they just closed their eyes and continued enjoying parnter's presence. But after some time, Judy asked "Nicky? What we gonna do for now?"

"I would love to sleep you know... Especially with you beside me"

"Okay..." Now she got up and jumped off the bed "Take this blanket under your head and throw it all over the bed. We gonna use it"

"And why you left me?"

"Because I don't wanna sleep in this suit and with this cold badge on me..." Now she started taking her clothing off, putting it next to bed. When was only wearing knickers, she slid under blanket to join Nick, laying on his belly and chest "Damn... It's soo cold without anything on fur..." She added once hugged to Nick. Only her head was sticking out from under warm blanket area "How could you been sleeping like that? Without anything on you and in just shorts?"

"I don't know. But now I know that this warmth is sooo much better and I wouldn't switch it for anything else" He hugged her tightly, putting his one hand on her back and grabbing her buttock with second paw. He became softly squishing it "And I know I love doing this"

"Ahhh... And I know I love you to do this..." She said, hugged him with both of her arms and legs to then lay her head down on his chest. With Nick's paw melting her away with its actions, she was ready to fall asleep now.

"You mind if I..." Nick asked and put his paw under her underwear. He continued fooling around this area, doing even some more of pleasant for her rubs.

"Ahhhh..." Judy moaned feeling his paw that close to her butthole "N-nick..." She raised her head now and started staring in his eyes. Fox was ready to hear that she wants him to stop, since he knew she usually doesn't like to be melting away that much by him in such way. But it seemed she wanted it right now as well "Please... Go on..." She dropped her head back on him.

"Okkie..."

Enjoying a fact they can finally spend some time together and enjoy each other's presence and warmth, couple of a fox and bunny didn't even mind a fact there was a great storm outside, right on the other side of window. Judy continued moaning from time to time a bit, enjoying her boyfriend's rubs, and Nick continued enjoying giving her girlfriend some kind of a pleasure. Maybe it still wasn't exactly what he wanted to do with this body part of hers since a moment he found out she love him to fool around this area, but still it was enough for him to calm himself down just enough to be sleeping minutes later.


	62. Break in the case - Part I

_**Chapter 62: Break in the case - Part I**_

Judy definitely had got her batteries charged up again in a moment she was falling asleep with her fox, knowing that he's not mad at her. Despite fact she could have used this energy to even already go back to department with her fox, the better option was still staying at a place with her lazy predator. Before actually arriving here and before leaving cruiser, Judy promised herself to do everything to drag Nick out of Gazelle's villa and force him to go back to work for rest days of the week. And Nick did sly thing, suggesting her to stay for another day with him while doing that pleasant things for her. She just couldn't say something different than _yes_ in this situation.

As Nick has requested, couple of bunny and fox had taken a day off. Maybe it was a different day, but a way Nick and Judy couldn't do anything much more than cuddling, napping and watching some movies together didn't change at all. Even same thing was a case for Alan and Gazelle, since they also haven't showed up outside their bedroom more than three times. Both of couples were only stepping on living room or kitchen's floor in a moment someone got hungry or thirsty enough. This day felt like in a heaven for pretty lazy fox. Hugging his bunny, spending time with only her while don't even thinking about doing something else than watching TV with her. And Judy was enjoying it as well. No doubts.

That day seemed to be shorter than full and normal 24 hours. Especially when we take out eight hours of their night sleep and add to it something around five more, which were spent on napping in daytime. This, plus fact how the time accelerated in a moment they were watching those movies, was enough for the sun to cover the distance from one side of horizon to the opposite one in ridiculously short time.

Friday's sun arrived fast, forcing couple to leave Gazelle's villa by getting up and leaving the bed early in the morning. Bunny was a first one to be awaken. She has opened her eyes while sleeping on him under duvet.

"Nick..." She started when yawned and rubbed her eyes. She also became poking his nose "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey. We need to leave soon"

"Carrots? How many times already I have told you to stop doing such things with my nose?" Without opening his eyes he spoken.

"Poking it like that?"

"Yes..."

"But it's a best way to wake you up. As you can see"

"Nah..."

"No more jokes now. Get up!" She started uncovering him by throwing their coverings off them "We had taken day off like you wanted, so now do what I want... And what you promised to do as well!"

"Did I really?"

"Uh huh"

"Damn! It's so cold now!"

"Get up finally! We don't have that much time to fool around" Bunny with only knickers on had put her feet on the floor at that moment. She grabbed her suit with badge and rest of clothing she wanted to put on "Join me in bathroom in a second!" Judy was about to leave room to use rest room. But Nick has stopped her.

"Wait a second. You mentioned something you arrived here by cruiser, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And so...?" Judy asked as turning around.

"And it means you need to drive it back. And to have a way to come back here, I need to go with my car as well. And this means, we don't need to leave at the same time. And this means I can sleep some more..."

"No! Enough!" Bunny dropped things she was carrying in her paws on the floor and jumped back on the bed. She grabbed her boyfriend's muzzle and started kissing his neck. She knew he's surely enjoying that, and that's why it was more than obvious that the thing she's going to do with him next will cause him to jump on bed. Because, after a while kisses turned into biting. And she wasn't just sliding her teeth on his skin. It were real bites she would be taking while eating a carrot. Nick jumped on bed, feeling her teeth burrowed in his fur and are scratching his neck.

"Carrots!" He also grabbed her girlfriend and pushed her away from his neck, holding her up in the air "Do you really wanna die? When I'm saying I wanna sleep, that means..." But she didn't let him finish, taking his right ear in her mouth and biting on it as well "Ouch! Judy?!"

"You still don't get it, Wilde? Why are you so damn foolish? When I'm saying it's time to wake up, this is a real time to wake up!"

"But you don't have to use your teeth!"

"I guess I needed. See? You are finally not laying with your head on pillow"

"You know what? Screw that... Let's just go..."

With bunny on his neck, fox made his way to bathroom to then refresh himself with his girlfriend together. When both were ready to leave, each of them took one car and drove to department. When they arrived, they still had something around ten minutes or more before Jack's arrival. Bunny handed Clawhauser a key of a vehicle she took yesterday, waited for Nick since she was a one who made it first to came here, and holding her boyfriend's fluffy paw made a way upstairs to their office.

"You know, Nick" Judy started in a moment they reached the floor on which their work place was situated "I gotta tell you something"

"What is it, fluff?"

"That day... That day you had left" She just felt it will be better if she's going to tell him, hoping that feeling of jealousy she's about to awake in him is going to have great impact on him while will be working with her today "I needed to be sitting just with him lonely cause Samantha has left day earlier... And I think he got bit overconfident when you weren't here..."

"Who?"

"Jack..."

"What you mean?"

"He kissed me..."

"Wait, what?!" He whipped his hand of her paw "And you let him to do it?!"

"No! I couldn't do anything really!"

"You have been kissing with him..."

"He laid this kiss just on my head, you dumb fox!" She reached her hand for his he took away from her second ago "And give me your paw back! See, this is usually how you are reacting for most things... You are overreacting!"

"Because I'm finding out that an asshole kissed my girlfriend!"

"Nicky... You think I said that to make you angry? Ehh... Screw that. I don't wanna argue with you because of him. He's not worth it. He's not worth our time... I just told you it because of one reason"

"Which is...?"

"I want you to show him we are closer than he has ever seen"

"Whatever..." At that moment they reached door with golden plate.

"I just wanna feel and see that you are working with me. Not like you are just in the same room. Okay?"

"Okay... Whatever it means"

It was five before eight. Everything was ready. Documents, laptop, portfolio. Although, fox still haven't changed his clothing for a one which is similiar to the one Judy was wearing right now. He decided to use bathroom as a fitting room. A minute before 8 a.m., Judy peeked through door to see how her fox is doing and if she don't need to hurry him up. But it seemed fox wasn't fooling around like in a moment she wanted him to get up from bed.

"Look at you, Nicky" She spoke after a while of watching her fox tying his tie in front of mirror over basin "Have I ever told you you are so hot in officer outfit?"

"Carrots..."

"No, I'm serious. It fits you soooo good. This nice fur and eyes. And your sly smile..." Now knocking to door could been heard. Their partner has arrived. Just on time. Before turning around and heading to door to open up, Judy grabbed Nick's just tied tie and pulled his muzzle to hers by it to then kiss him "Remember what I said. I wanna you to work with me nicely. Let's show him you are nothing less than me. Or even better!"

And at a moment they started working together, Nick became glad that Judy has told him about a kiss Jack laid on her forehead. Why, one may ask. Well, this time it was quite opposite to the first day they started working. While Nick couldn't find himself a spot, feeling useless completely as being treated like an air by both bunnies last day he spent here, this time he loved how sticky to him Judy became. Sitting on his lap, pawing his nose from time to time. Giggling to him. Even kissing with him from time to time. This let Nick experience some feeling of primacy in regard of that rabbit. This time, Nick was a one who was sending kind of stupid grins to the other male in this office. And that was something he really liked.

But it wasn't a case for bunny. She couldn't enjoy all of that as much as Nick could. She hasn't even spotted a fact Nick is doing much better than before. And that's so due to character and hardcore attitude of hers. Judy couldn't work as good and with as much energy as before. And that's because she couldn't find a great idea for doing her things. She was just struggling with all of that. Nick wasn't really minding that, but a fact she couldn't work as effective as she used to was downing her slowly, but constantly. This helpless was just eating her from inside. How luckily for her that their partner needed to leave sooner that usually... But did he really?

"I must excuse you two" Jack have spoken after another look of Nick he got thrown right on his face. This look which was expressing enjoyment and... slickness of fox in general "I forgot I need to leave sooner today. And aside that, I mean... I'm guessing you are not in a big need of having me beside you all the time you work. I have an idea. I'm having a lot of work. And we can agree you are having so, I think. We can make a small deal" Now he stood up and started gathering some documents of his "You know how to contact me. I can see you two are doing best with just yourselves. I guess it would be better for you two to work without me. I mean, just calling me when you feel a need of it. It's going to save our time. Huh? What you two think?"

This situation made Judy's blood boiling. In her opinion it was something what shouldn't be ever proposed by someone who's working as an officer. Especially since this officer was brought to them by Interpol. He's professional after all and nothing like that should ever been said. But on the other hand... This proposal wasn't that bad after all. At last, she won't need to be coming back to department every two days because of Jack. She can move some of her work to her home. Or even Gazelle's villa. And idea of this was really luring. As much luring as idea of sleeping and working with her fox in their office without Jack coming to them every two days.

"I think I'm up for this" Nick on whose laps she was sitting on that moment said "How about my little bunny?" Fox started nudging her head with his nose "Sounds fair enough for you?"

"Well..." Bunny still was unsure about that. She still couldn't get out of her head a fact that today's work turned out to be really... boring and hard for her. But not because of Jack himself or Nick's absence. Nothing of that. Detective research haven't been something that hard for her since her first day at this job. Maybe at first time she heard idea of collaborating with Interpol she loved it. Just another case that needs to be solved. Piece of a cake, knowing how much she has gained together with Nick. Like making friends with Gazelle or moving up in ranks and becoming detectives for example. It seemed to turn out to be just an icing on a cake. Something what will make them feeling good enough to call themselves best officers on the entire world. But yet, she started feeling why Interpol couldn't do that much in this criminal's case and decided to place a crazy bounty on his head.

"Judy? Juuuudy" Nick started poking her head with his paw now "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sorry" Bunny seemed to be thinking intensively about that "Ummm... yeah, I have nothing against it"

"Okay...?" Bit disorientated Jack said and closed his suitcase. He started heading to exit now "I will come on Monday once more, though. Me, and this odd medic fox. And after that, we can start doing our own things. We will be just in touch if you needed something or find out something interesting" He grabbed his jacket now. But he didn't even bother himself to put it on right away. He just left in a moment "See you two" And don't even waiting for them to say something or maybe to listen eventual questions of their, he closed the door from the other side.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be" Fox spoken after a while and put bunny away from his legs.

"What you mean excactly?"

"Enduring him. After all, I could been giving him those stupid smiles he was sending me last time" Fox who was now standing in front of their fridge. He pulled out and cold bottle of fresh apple juice "Wanna drink?" He showed her bottle as asking.

"Yeah... Wait, what?! You were making stupid faces to him?!"

"What? Hell no!" Now fox pulled out two glasses "I was just doing exact same thing he was"

"What you mean by that?"

"Oh, sure. You haven't spotted them because you were too considered about him that day"

"Nick! What the hell you mean?"

"Ehhh..." He folded his ears back as bringing juice to his still sitting at the table girlfriend "Nothing really"

"Remember what I told you before we came in?" She collected fresh and cold liquid from boyfriend's paw "Thanks"

"Something about we shouldn't be arguing because of him"

"Exactly. I just wanna talk normally you know... I wanna know what dumb game you two are playing"

"Forget about it. I think I already won against him"

"Nick!"

"What?"

"I don't care what he's doing. If this is stupid, just don't do it!"

"But..."

"But I don't wanna listen any of that! I don't care if this hurts your masculinity or something. Do not play his game! If he's doing that, just don't lower yourself down to his level. Be sly foxy like normally you are, okay?"

"Don't worry about that" Now he put his hand on her shoulder. He could felt how tense she was "Hey? What's wrong? Why so tensed?" He asked and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm... You know... It's just because of this job"

"You are stressed because of job? Judy... You are the last one I would suspect to be nervous in job. I mean, you surely love what we doing"

"But I don't know... You see how tight up everything seems to be about this cheetah..."

"Nobody said it's easy to be such a great detective"

"If I were good I wouldn't need that much time to..."

"To what?" He interrupted her, becoming massaging her shoulders with more force "We are having this case for only five days now. And three days got... let's say _wasted_ and weren't used best. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know..."

"Here's the deal. We gonna take all of those things, laptop, files and etcetera, and will move to Gelle's villa. How about that? I just know you love her place just as much as I do"

"Well... You are right"

"Of course I am! It will be easier for you to relax and focus. So... Deal?" Hearing this, bunny sighed.

"Deal... But!"

"But what?"

"Five minutes more of you taking care of my shoulders" Now she dropped her head behind, looking at fox who was standing behind her.

"Heh... Did I mention that massages will be included as well? Because they surely will" He lowered his muzzle and gave her a kiss on lips.

"Wow... Having that wonderful boyfriend has more perks than I would have expected it to have... Mmmm..."

 _Some time later, Gazelle's bedroom_

"Awww, come on!" Gazelle who have been sitting above Alan for quite time seemed to be really relentless in trying to get something from her laying on bed with his head on her lap boyfriend "You can't say no to me!" Worth to say both of animals were still in their pyjamas. Gazelle in Alan's favorite black and white clothes and Alan in green shorts with black T-shirt, pretty oversized for him but due to that being perfect for something he would sleep in.

"Why? I always can when you want something stupid from me. And this is this moment"

"Huh? You saying it's stupid that your prey wants to hear for her first time how her wolf howls?"

"Why would I do it right now?"

"Because I'm asking you to do so!"

"You don't know something, sweetheart"

"Which is...?"

"A fact that wolves don't really like to howl... Well, okay. I'm the one that doesn't like to do it at all"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't have and didn't have back in the days many opportunities to do it without discomfort. You know, if you start doing that, every wolf near enough would do the same thing. And chain continues. You know how annoying it may be sometimes? It's hard to break out of it and stop howling when hearing another wolf howling"

"Have you ever been in chain of howling wolves?"

"Yes... Several times..." Alan started blushing a bit.

"Awww, come on! There is nothing to be ashamed of! After all, you are a real wolf, wolfie!"

"Nope!"

"You saying you were howling several times, right...?"

"Yeah. And...?"

"And how was it like?"

"Nothing really bad, to be honest... Howling itself isn't that bad"

"Maybe then I'm gonna start howling to make it easier for you... Hmmm?"

"Hell no... This ain't gonna work"

"And why you think so?"

"Firstly, I don't feel that up for howling now. And second thing - there's just no way that you can imitate real howl that accuratly"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. You can give up already"

"*Will see...*" Gelle thought.

She pointed her tiny nose right up at the ceiling and stared trying to do something what would be really close to the real and actual howl. At first seconds of doing that, prey didn't really even think about this resulting with what she wanted to hear. But it seemed she underrated herself a bit, because surprisingly for both of them, Alan started feeling a need of joining her prey at what she has been doing. This need was strong enough to make him try to stop her from doing that.

"H-hey...!" Surprised wolf got up and grabbed her muzzle to make her stop "Don't do that..." Hearing and seeing this would work with him if she continued howling, slim prey giggled.

"So my wolf isn't that tough now, huh? What, you were saying there is no way I can imitate real howling?"

"I thought that your one is gonna be too pretty and cute to cause me to join you... How wrong I was... I never felt as deep in need of howling as now..."

"You gonna howl, little wolfie" She pointed her muzzle up again and was about to start howling again. But Alan stopped her once more.

"H-hey... I said don't do that..."

"And why?"

"Because you may get little disappointed..."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know... Maybe my howl isn't as great as you think it is?"

"What?" Gazelle asked and giggled. Alan's face started blushing a little now, as he pointed tips of his ears back.

"I don't know... I-I just... don't wanna do it. Okay...?"

"Not okay" Prey answered and, knowing this is going to work, continued carrying into effect her evil plan.

Before a moment Gazelle started what caused Alan to finally do what his girlfriend has been asking him for, wolf tried for the last time to grab her muzzle and make her quiet in a moment she closed her eyes and started howling. But in a second he only touched her muzzle, he couldn't find enough willingness to close her jaw with his paws. He closed his eyes, hugged her and feeling it's stronger than him, he joined his girlfriend, howling like he would with another wolves nearby. Maybe Gazelle isn't a real wolf, but still the way she was pretending was enough for white-furred animal to relax enough to do what she has been asking him for. Even if it was something he wanted rather don't do at all. But this howl was different from a typical and normal ones enough to make him don't mind a fact he's doing what he's not enjoying that much.

Gazelle's howl wasn't a typical one. Because she didn't even bother to focus herself on trying to imitate a wolf's howl the best she can. She decided to try something different. Something she would take advantage on. And this something was her voice. She knew there is no way to do a real howl. But how about different type of this way wolves are communicating with each other? Alan loves her voice, like he said several times before. Maybe cute and soft howl will be enough? It actually was, how it turned out to be a moment ago. Wolf started really softly and quietly, but with every second he became doing that louder and louder, becoming to howl more intense than his girlfriend at some point.

After a while of howling, when hugged to her Alan couldn't stop making a noise Gazelle wanted to hear from himself finally, pop star decided to stop doing what caused Alan to howl and started watching him. His face expressions, with muzzle pointing up the ceiling and with eyes closed like trying to protect them from intense light. She hugged him tighter, letting him to howl his needs out, enjoying listening to them at the same time. Needs of his, which were coming out of him through his muzzle, were much louder than ones Gazelle expected to hear. But it was something what made her feeling right. Maybe it was finally hearing how howling wolf sounds like. Or maybe it was just a fact her boyfriend broke limits he had and forced himself to do for her something he wouldn't do at all if not her request. No matter what it was, the only thing she has been minding was how great it felt.

It took Alan some time to stop howling like crazy. Gazelle got really impressed, seeing how easy for him it is to keep howling like that. She couldn't catch a breath and didn't see a real point of continuing much earlier, while boyfriend of hers was only getting started. Alan also stopped after few long moments, dropping his muzzle down and hiding his face from Gazelle's sight by burrowing his nose in her breasts, knowing his cheeks are red.

"Was it that hard, wolfie?" Gazelle asked and giggled, pushing his head harder against her body. And at the same time something what caused prey's cheek to become charged with pure red color occurred. She could have heard knocking. Someone was standing on the other side of bedroom's door. Who would it be? Well, only either Nick or Judy, because only they, aside Alan, received keys from Gazelle and guards at entry gates were informed to let them in without even informing host herself.

"May I come in?" Judy, because she turned out to be trying get in, asked.

"Of course!" Gazelle answered, making Alan pretty surprised.

"W-what? You just letting her in at moment like this one?" He asked with whispered voice.

"What? Is there something strange?" She whispered back "It's opened!" Knowing bunny is about to come in, he hid his head again, putting it back at a place it was before.

"We came today earlier, and... Awwwww!" Judy, who was still wearing her job suit, squealed when saw couple in position like this one "I'd love to see how cute you have been looking while howling moments ago! Nick, come and see those cuties!"

"Howl was enough for me" Nick could been heard by them, as was yelling from another room "I'm imagining them right now" This sentence made both of them blushing even more.

"Something happened, Judy?" Gazelle asked like trying to change a topic.

"Not really. I just wanted to tell you we are back"

"O-okay..."

"I'm not interrupting you anymore" Bunny disappeared from bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Alan spoken after a while "How embarrassing..."

"Heh, what? There was nothing strange in what we did"

"Yeah, for sure... You know what, let's stop finally rotting in this room and let's go to them"

"If you wish so"

Couple did according to Alan's idea. Since they were laying and doing nothing in bedroom for quite a while, they found it out to be a great way of stretching their bones. Also, it was a good option to do so since the weather outside didn't let them to do it outside mansion, by taking a walk for example. And this might be an opportunity to have longer talk with great friends of host and her girlfriend than yesterday, when both couples seemed to be too focused on partners and were too... lazy after all.

In a moment couple of wolf and prey left bedroom, they have spotted few things bunny brought here from department. Laptop, pile of documents, few suitcases. Everything was situated on the table and next to it. Judy herself was sitting at it. Gazelle had nothing against it, but still it seemed a bit... weird for her.

"It seems this job can be time-consuming then" She stated in a moment she closed bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I haven't asked you if there won't be any problem"

"Just stop it already. Of course there will not! I'm not trying to act viciously or anything like that now. I'm really impressed, I gotta say"

"Awww, Gazelle. I just can see clearly you don't like a bit a fact I want to turn your living room into our work place. It's fine, we can work in Nick's room. Really. Or even go to department if..."

"What I've just said moments ago?! Are you kidding me, Judy? How would I try to get rid of you two! You should know better I prefer you staying here to you working in department. I just love your companion! Didn't get it already?"

"Well... I still think it turned out to be a bit rude to don't even ask you"

"Judy! Just stop, okkie? I've told you several times that you should feel here like in your home. I just said your job needs a lot of time. Okay?"

"Well, you are a host here" Said the bunny and started grabbing suitcases to then carry few of them into room she and her boyfriend are sleeping in.

"Wrrr...!" Annoyed a little Gazelle growled softly "It doesn't matter Imma... Never mind" Slender prey bent and grabbed some of sheets to then start flicking through them, trying to see if she can find something interesting for her.

"Hey!" Now Nick's voice started coming from another side of a living room. Fox had also appeared on their sight now, as coming from around the corner "Look at who just showed up. Mr. howly-boy"

"See?" Now Alan said to his girlfriend, blushing a little at the same time "That's a one of few reasons I didn't want to howl..."

"Oh, stop that wolfie! You are trying to tell me that you are ashamed of howling? While you are a wolf! And wolves are meant to howl! Don't be dummy" Gazelle's words caused Alan to start blushing even some more. Seeing this fox only continued.

"I have never seen or heard you doing something like this! I thought you might just forgot how to do it!"

"Just shut up already!" Wolf seemed to be bit boiled up inside. Nick only winked to him.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell it anyone. Especially Tai"

"Just stop..." Alan folded his ears back.

"Hey!" Prey with horns have said in a moment she has been looking at one page for more than few seconds. Something has caught her eye "That sounds terrible!"

"But what?" Judy asked, as she came back.

"Don't tell me they are forcing you to work with something that... violent!"

"But it's really entertaining! I'm serious. You don't know how hard I want to get through this with Nick. Just imagine that, best detectives duo solved unsolvable... Just outstanding!"

"I see why Bogo is crowing over you. I guess you must love doing it, even if it's related to some scary guys and things they're doing..."

"Don't read it!" Judy jumped on the table and whipped document out of Gazelle's paws.

"Hey!"

"I don't wanna you to read it. Cause I know how it can affect you..."

"Nonsense! Yeah, I don't like hearing or reading about such sad things, but I'm definitely curious of your job some more! You know, I've been thinking about going to department with you once more. I guess I fell in love with this place. And I think it would be great place for me and Alan to go to finally drag him out of this bedroom. He's doing nothing more than sleeping all days!"

"It's your fault!" Alan clapped back "Not mine!"

"Is it really, wolfie?"

"Well... Like in 90% you are a reason of it"

"Nevermind. I'm just finding it a good idea to take him with me to your department. What you think?"

"I'm having nothing against this. I think Nick also has not. You know what, we should leap at the chance now while all of us aren't sticky to bed. Maybe pools?"

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea! Guess I will prefer garden to those pools once sun appears on the sky again. I heard those are last days of this dark and rainy weather. Let's use this time nicely!"

"Really Gazelle?" Alan asked like he was disappointed with what he just heard.

"What is it, wolfie?"

"Keeping me in bedroom, petting me, feeding me and taking me several times to be sitting in one of your pools? I mean, I love all of that, but I think I already got too much of it a bit. Just for now, okay? Maybe we can go somewhere else sometimes. I mean, there is a lot of things we can do on the city. I'm just a type of guy who prefers physical activity. Since this is a part of me job. Keeping myself in good condition"

"Awww, just stop it Alan. Remember what doctor have said? I'm taking care of you. You can't do such things. Not in that shape, after this horrible accident! I'm not letting you. And anyway, you have chosen this type of girlfriend, and so type of life" Now prey grabbed Alan's paw and started dragging him back to bedroom "Let's change clothes and go to this hot tub already!"

"Ehhhh..." Alan sighed.

 _Three days later_

Despite fact they have brought a lot of things from department not without a reason, couple still could been enjoying most of their time as spending it together with another couple. Though, they put to use all of things they needed. Judy continued working on her laptop and Nick was helping her with that. At the same time Gazelle was sitting with Alan either in bedroom or was spending her time with him watching and helping even detectives themselves. She was really positively attitude towards idea of going to department with her best friends and boyfriend of hers. There was still some time until Gazelle's special surprise will happen, and adding some event to her calendar before it seemed not only to be fun but also was perfectly reducing time it was taking her to finally reach a day she planned something special for Alan. That's why that morning she left her villa with the others while having a smile on her face. Suggesting this lovely and calm animal wasn't smiling at some point. Well, maybe while was having bad times with Alan and their relations. But who would remember it? It's a thing of the past.

First day of week wasn't special for star only because of fact she found a great place she can go into with her boyfriend after that long and time they spent lazily. Now the time had come to do something more together. That Monday was definitely much better than previous days also in terms of weather. There were no vestiges of black and dark clouds, which both of were above last days. They got replaced with azure, cloudless sky with really bright and giving a lot of warmth sun. It was really sunny. Gazelle got the forecast correctly. This is the weather every of four animals loves the most. This weather also required animals to dress themselves adequately to it. Nick came up with nothing face, putting on himself pants and green shirt with a tie everybody knows. It was much more loosen this time, having top four of its buttons undid. Judy on the other hand was wearing her officer suit. Even if it was a bit too hot in it for her. Company of fox and bunny couple decided to put on something different from usual. Gazelle would put on her clothing she was on a stage in several times... if not a fact it seemed to be not right to do so when going into place like police department. But still, she decided to wear some clothes which were pretty similar to her stage outfit. Idea of it was the same, two-piece suit which consists of skirt and bra, plus heels. But everything in it seemed to be... less loud and more formal in general. Top part of her body was dressed in something what is some kind of bra, which covers some more than just her breasts. Aside from being more formal and colored in brighter red with white flowers composed in it, there were no more major differences between this clothes and ones she's wearing usually while on the stage. And next to her was walking wolf, who decided to put on short jeans and slinky T-shirt. T-shirt itself had untamed, dark blue and yellow colors interlaced with each other, creating pattern which looked like two waves, one black and another yellow, just crashed into each other, causing liquids to diffuse each other. There was also Alan team's logo. And animals dressed like that made their way to department, being driven to it by Nick in his convertible.

Prey with long horns' arrival seemed to cause real disbelief and amazement around officers. What animal like her would like to do in a place like this? And who is... that wolf? That wolf she's holding a paw of? Is it her boyfriend? But... Almost everyone has been imagining Gazelle to be with a tiger. Everyone was turning their heads to be watching them for some more. Even officers, which used to greet couple of bunny and fox when passing by, didn't say even a single word. They just continued watching. It's not a first time this famous prey appeared at department, but it definitely was a first time she was blowing minds of many animals in here. Maybe because more of them have spotted her? Or Alan's presence was also working for their eyes like extra magnet? Because after all, information of Gazelle being with Alan is spreading, but not everyone seems to know it by now.

Two couples weren't really bothering themselves to use their five minutes they had got that moment and decided to go to office right away. In a moment they came in, the clock was still showing they have more than ten minutes before their two guests' arrival. Bunny set up laptop and some case files on the table as soon as Gazelle entering the office as a last one closed door behind.

"How amazing this place looks!" Alan stated after a while of just looking around. At the same time Nick opened their wardrobe started putting on new and fresh suit of his, which contained blue shirt with badge and tie, along with pants colored the same. Bunny didn't need to do it, since she was wearing her job clothing since she left Gazelle's place.

"Pretty amazing wolfie, huh?" Prey asked.

"Damn right! It's surely something more than just typical office"

"Okay..." Bunny who just set everything up sighed "Let's get this over with. He promised he won't be bothering us too much after today"

"You mean who?" Prey asked as taking a seat at the table. At the same time Alan continued wandering around place, trying to cover every single inch of it with his eyes.

"Jack"

"Why you hate him so much?" Fox asked. Fox, who took off his top and started putting his blue shirt with badge on, seemed to be curious about what her bunny has going on in her mind. He wanted to know what are her thoughts on him now, and what she's about to say "I have my reasons to, but you? I thought you two were having great time when working together"

"Shut up, Wilde!"

"What's actually the deal with this Jack, Carrots?" Now prey asked "I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to"

"Well, I will tell you. You see, he's our partner Interpol has given to us. He knows his business, I can tell that due to time I've been working with him for _just_..." And when saying this, Judy has showed with her paws this one word would be written down between inverted commas if it was in some kind of story or someone was narrating it... Yeah, exactly "...for just seventeen hours or so, but I can tell you that. No wonder he's our little boss right now. But the thing is... He's a total prick. Both with Nick, we don't know the game he's playing with us. Maybe he's trying to get his paws on me, or he's trying to do some another weird stuff... You see, I knew him before, and he was the same. Selfish, ignorant but sly prick, who thinks world belongs to him"

"You can't say such things!"

"Why you think like that, Gelle?"

"Because it's not a good thing to be saying such things about anyone"

"Even if this someone totally deserves to be called like that?"

"Aww, come on! He can't be that bad"

"He can... Trust me. For example, he kissed me... On forehead, but still"

"Well... I'm not here to judge. And I don't think I will, cause I'm not here to meet him or do anything with him"

"What, you ain't gonna stay here with us?"

"I mean, why would I?" As Gazelle continued, Nick has sat next to her, wearing fully changed clothes "I won't be distractig you while working at all. I know I said I wanna see how your jobs looks like, but... I think it will be better if me and Alan will just go all around the place. You know, meet some animals, explore a bit. And this Clawhauser guy! I want him to show me the whole place. He seems to be silly, but I'm pretty enjoying my time with him"

"Don't even think about leaving us now just because of Jack! He's not even our only guest today"

"Easy, okay? I'm not saying we will be out for those all hours. I'm just saying"

"Suit yourself"

"Maybe we go now, Alan?" Now Gazelle turned her eyes into Alan's direction "How about that?"

"I'm not feeling this that much. Let's stay here for now! I wanna please my eyes for bit longer than just few minutes" Wolf, who still continued looking around office to see if he can find some secrets of it seemed to have no interest of checking rest of department. At least for now.

"Well... As you wish. But! I do really hope we won't be bothering you and this Jack guy"

"Don't worry. You won't"

And at that moment, pretty unexpectedly for everyone, knocking to door could been heard. Clock wasn't showing a time Jack and Benjamin were meant to arrive at. Were they them? Or it was someone else?

"Speaking of the devil...?" Gazelle asked under her nose when Nick started walking towards direction the knock resonated from.

"I think so... Let's just get this over with..." Judy seemed to be impatient a bit. She really seemed to becoming happy when thinking Jack isn't going to show himself up that often soon.

Nick has opened door. And it wasn't a great surprise or something fancy. According to their expectations, fox in white glasses and grey rabbit were standing on the other side. Both of animals got pretty surprised and shocked in a moment. Someone like Gazelle is here? And they can see her from closer than audience could been watching her on stage several times.

"Is it really she?" Fox asked instantly, taking his glasses off "I'm seeing and meeting tons of animals every day in my job... But man!"

"I'm gotta be honest, I didn't expect that" Another mammal added.

"...Maybe... You wanna come in?" Nick asked after a while of looking at solid frozen in one place fox and rabbit who were staring at her intensively. This caused Gazelle's cheeks to become slightly red. She also reacted with a giggle.

"That's definitely nothing what I've expected" Rabbit stated as taking his first step on office floor.

"And nor I had" Fox with white glasses added.

"Just come in already and be introduced to me already, then!" Tall prey giggled again.

First minutes after their arrival were pretty peaceful and full of kindness to each other. Purpose of Jack and Benjamin's presence at here seemed to be pushed off the radar. There were few things which seemed to be more interesting and rational at that moment. Both of duos, Gazelle with Alan and Jack with Benjamin, wanted to become acquainted with each other.

"Well... I don't know how to put this, but...!"

"Is it really you?!" Fox asked and then looked at Jack's face "Emmm... Heh! Is it really she?" He asked again but this time he grabbed rabbit's shoulders and started shaking them "I knew I wouldn't meet anyone more from Zootopia! Like, tons of new faces are flowing through hospital every day! What is it? Hidden camera or something? Pinch me, Jack" Rabbit did what he wanted, pinching his skin on his leg "Ouch! I din't mean a real thing! Haha" Now fox, who seemed to be really intensively watching Gazelle along with Jack, has spotted Alan. When looking at standing wolf, he put his paw on back of his head and started scratching himself "Heh... And there is someone more as well!" Now he made his way to wolf and shaked his paw "Guess you are really lucky today as well to be in one place with someone like she!" A bit shy medic seemed to be a bit crazy on that point. He came to Alan like he was his safe point. He had no courage at all to do the same thing with Gazelle. To come to her closer and shake paws with her "Man...! You are lucky as well..." He repeated, blushing a little and shaking his paw for longer than normal hand shake would last.

"You see, foxy" Gazelle giggled and made him aware of who's paw he's shaking right now "He's my boyfriend"

"W-w-w wai... what? W-wait, what?! I... I thought you are a single. And potential animal who change it would be a tiger"

"Well, I'm having different taste. I prefer wolves"

"Oh shit, this is crazy! I can't stand this! Focus Benjamin, focus Benjamin..." He started breathing deeply "Be serious... Breathe... You must be really lucky! Oh, boy! I'm betting you are just melting away while she's rubbing your belly! I mean, both foxes and wolves are enjoying it as hell. And if someone like this angel was doing it for me, I surely would fly up to the sky!"

"Maybe not belly rubs exactly, but she still finds different ways to melt me away"

"Hey, Benny" Prey started and giggled. As she called him like that, fox could feel how his mind is melting away "I've heard many things about you. You are working in... ZMS, right? How it goes? A medic, a head of hospital is a great informer as well...? You seem to be more interesting than a normal animal in hospital"

At this moment all brakes got jammed. Fox lost his mind, hearing this words from her mouth. Already a fact she knew something about him, like for example his place of work and rank at the hospital, was something which would cause him to don't believe this is happening.

"You need to tell me that first" Prey continued, seeing Judy and Nick's guest got frozen and couldn't say anything "Nicky, maybe you wanna some tea? Because I do. And I think our guests would drink as well"

"Not really I want to. But I can brew you few cups if want"

"Always appreciating your help"

Some time later, when Jack also shaked his paw with Alan and Benjamin snapped out of confusion he got into due to the way star was talking to him, Nick brought cups to the table and handed them to guests of his and his girlfriend. It was still hard for Ben to start talking in a way he normally does, without that many of interruptions and groaning, but eventually he will loose his tongue enough to become speaking and will answer all Gazelle's question she had about his job.

"Wait!" Gazelle sitting at the table interrupted medic at some point of his explanations. Rest five, including fox she was listening to, have been sitting at table as well, while some of them could been enjoying cup of tea prepared by Nick "So you saying you are not scared to commune with thugs and criminals?"

"It has its benefits... heh" He pawed his head again "I mean, I don't know many guys who are that violent or horrible. They are just normal animals, you know. They're just... having a different idea for their life. But I'm not feeling too confident beside them, you know. I kinda like it, but not that much. I'm just glad with advantages I can take out of this"

"Which are...?" Gazelle wanted to know something more.

"Ehhh. Ummm... Sorry, but even most popular animal on the world can't know it. I'm not sharing all of that with anyone you see" He smiled at her.

"Is there actually something you wanna tell me?" Jack asked now, trying to see how his partner is going to react.

"Hell no! It shouldn't be your business anyway. I'm helping you get paid. And that's what you should be considered about"

"Speaking about getting paid. You see, miss Gazelle and you, lucky wolf of her, Alan. We..."

"I know that, don't need to explain yourself" She didn't let him finish and stood up, knowing what he means "I planned something to do with Alan before. And we leave you four being. Now it's time for my wolfie"

"Oh boy, how lucky you are..." Ben seemed to be jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be? "But hey! This means you leaving!"

"Don't worry, Benny. We will be back at some point"

Despite fact Gazelle was rather interested in watching how couple of bunny and fox are solving things out before, now she found herself in a situation she preferred to take a closer look at the department's interior as totality to just be still in one office. Especially since she saw that Jack and Benjamin are meaning real business and Jack himself even tried to suggest her to let them work. With a real politeness though, but still. And she found it to be not a bad option at all. She really enjoyed wandering around department with just her boyfriend while holding his paw. She also loved a fact how peaceful the place became since most of the officers left department and went out to the city. When most of interesting things were seen, prey decided to engage Clawhauser, hoping he will show them some more of interesting and maybe even classified places and aspects of building as important as ZP department. Also, a fact she likes Clawhauser himself as well was making this time more enjoyable for her. But a real thing was a fact she could spend time with Alan. But not as laying in bed. Not as feeding him and petting him. But just as during doing something different. It was a first time for Alan to be walking around that much since he left hospital and wasn't even thinking of walking too much due to protectiveness of his girlfriend who was doing everything for him. Couple really loved this walking around. No matter how simple it was.

In meanwhile, animals in the office couldn't find enough of willingness and measure to be as effective as before. Each animal individually had different problem. Benjamin couldn't stop thinking about Gazelle and Alan even. The fact he met such an animal was successively putting him off the right paths. But still, he proposed some ways of trying to find more clues the best. Jack also had not a real technique of going any further. The reason was simple - He offered Nick and Judy every information he could. Nothing more really could been told to detective duo, since rabbit already told about everything he could. It was definitely much easier to act like someone who knows his business better than anyone else when he was given pieces of information. But now, when couldn't explain anything more? It was impossible.

The most worried animal in here was definitely Judy. She could feel a real void inside. In her heart. In her thoughts. In her tiny, bunny's body. A fact Jack didn't really know what to do was a one thing. But the other reason of her such sad mood was a fact she also couldn't do that much. After all, Jack got sent here by Interpol because they were hoping this will work the best and duo of sly fox and dumb bunny will eventually cause criminal known as Hector to be fallen and finally caught by International Police. And she was really convinced that she and her boyfriend will deal with this in no time. But how wrong she was. She realized it now, as she couldn't gather her thoughts. This is definitely one of the hardest cases they did and probably will encounter in their lifetime career. Nick also wasn't glad about how it was going. Especially seeing his girlfriend downed was causing him to feel the same as well.

The lack of progress in their job caused animals to be taking and using more breaks than normally they would, when being in heat of work. And they have also taken a break in a moment Gazelle came back with Alan after wandering around department for pretty long time.

"And how is it going?" She asked as coming in "Making great progress?"

"We would really love to, Miss Gazelle..." Rabbit answered her.

"I think it's time for another break" Nick threw his sentence "I think there is no point of continuing it for now. We can't work without a flow..."

"I need to agree here with you, Mister Wilde"

"I'm gonna smoke..." Benjamin said as pulling out cigarette box out of his pocket "Anyone with me?" Even him, an animal who got really crazy when saw Gazelle that close for his first time, seemed to either have lack of happiness right now or got downed as well.

"You know, I may go" Another fox stated and stood up.

"Nick?!" Surprised Judy said out "Are you really smoking? Are you crazy or what? Don't do that!"

"I'm not, dumb bunny" Nick now started stretching his bones "I think a walk will make me good"

"You know what, I may go as well" Alan also seemed to be up for leaving outside.

"Wolfie?"

"What?"

"I'm hoping you aren't smoking... Don't do this to yourself! You have an animal to live for! Do you really smoke?"

"Don't you worry about me"

"Answer my question!"

"Ehhh... Sometimes yeah"

"And how you getting away with this! Enough, wolfie!"

"Easy my angel, okay? I don't like smoking at all..."

"So why doing it anyway?"

"You won't get it. Come on, boys. Let's go finally"

As they said, they did. They chose the parking lot as a great place for smoking. They obviously wouldn't do it inside department, right? There were some smoking rooms in department, one on each side of building. But still, they decided to take a walk outside, between parked cars in a parking lot and enjoy the sun's warmth after its absence.

It was really bright and warm outside. Even warmer and brighter than at the morning. Sunlight coming over from above caused every single car's paint job to become brighter and more vivid in general. Pretty great contrast to dark and moody colors of last days.

"You are very lucky guy, Alan" Benjamin stated when three predators entered the parking lot with one of few back exits "Guess you are the only one who knows how it feels to be petted by her paws. And maybe you also know how her hands are feeling in different areas"

"O-okay..." Alan started blushing a little "This meant to be just a short smoke break. Don't try to get this info out of me"

"But hey! I wanna know it as well!" Second fox seemed to also like to know something more.

"This ain't your business, Nick! I'm not asking you about things you are doing with Judy"

"Aww, come on. I'm doing these things with her, and there is nothing strange. Same in your case! Either you still haven't did it with her, or you have done something you are ashamed of"

"Hell no!" Alan reacted impulsively, as his cheeks became closer to pure color of blood red. A fact he did something that close with his girlfriend is rather something he can bravely be proud of. And yet still, he didn't feel it to this level to share this with Nick or Ben. Because... Why would he? He's proud of himself that did it with her finally, but he didn't like a fact Nick mentioned something about a dirty bed playing he can be ashamed of. Maybe foot fetish isn't something really disgusting, but still he wanted to keep it as a secret only between him and his girlfriend "This isn't your business..." He added with dropped ears.

"Aha! You did something modest with her!" Alan didn't know how to bounce it now. But luckily for him, it turned out that another fox spotted it and decided to take a pressure off him.

"Ease it, Nick. You see his blushing already. Damn...! I'm so jealous right now! How lucky boy you are" Benjamin repeated and then decided to stop already talking about it, seeing wolf has no willingness to share some facts with them. He focused right now rather on searching for a great place to smoke in "Maybe we will go over there?" He asked, pointing with his paw at guarded parking lot's exit with two bars and sentry box next to them with a guard inside.

"Hell no! I don't wanna everyone outside to see officer is smoking like that. Maybe somewhere between cars?"

"Why would we? I don't wanna make us look like we are hiding or something"

"Maybe let's just stay here?" Alan asked, when they were standing with their feet on a paving stone, standing not that far away from doors they went through moments before. With a view on many parked cars, both of foxes agreed that this is a good spot. Benjamin pulled out pack of cigarettes along with a lighter. He offered opened box of them to both Alan and Nick, after he put one of cigarettes in his mouth.

"Yeah, I will take one" Alan said, seeing Benjamin is suggesting him to join him smoking. The fox moved his paw to in front of Nick now, offering him joining him as well.

"Nah... I'm not smoking" He answered "And I think you also are not, Alan" At that moment Ben lighten his cigarette.

"Then you are as stupid as in a moment you have thought I still haven't been in bed with Gelle... You know what, if you are that curious about it guys, you can ask her in fact..." He put his one in mouth as well now, letting Benjmain to light it with lighter as well.

"Yeah, we can"

"Speaking of that" Medic started when puffed "I must say this once more. Damn man! You must be still shocked she's in love with you"

"I... I think you don't get the whole idea of love, then. We love each other very much. And that's it. We don't really mind anything else. I mean, Gelle doesn't really. Because I'm charmed so hard I need to tell her at least once a day. And a fact she wants more and more animals to know that we are together..."

"Wait, is it a bad thing?"

"No, actually. But... I don't know, I just don't feel it that much. Surely, I'm glad and I'm feeling like the happiest animal on the whole globe, but I rather want to focus just on her you see"

As smoking fox and wolf continued talking, fox who was looking around could spot that one parked car in this parking lot was special. Maybe not so special in general, but definitely it was something more than a normal one for him. Seeing its art on the right side of it didn't leave Nick any questions about who is its owner. He knew it exactly. Brown-orange colored van, which looks like its some parts got salvaged from another, totaled and rusty car. Finnick seemed to be here. But what someone like him would be doing in a place like this one - a police department.

"*Maybe he's here for some of his odd businesses...?*" Nick thought as staring at it "*But why is it here? Why it's parked in such place? No, he just has to be in department right now. But for what?*"

As fox continued wondering about a reason why this vehicle is just pulled over here, time continued to be passing. And soon enough, another fox will spot that Nick is really thoughtful. Ben started looking at him at some point of his talk with Alan, causing white furred predator to look at him as well. Nick's intense stare at the car seemed to make another two curious about what is going on in his head right now.

"Nick?" Alan's voice was penetrating and trying to get through Nick's thoughts and reach his mind "Nick. Hey, fox! Come on, Nick!" Alan poked his shoulder. This was enough to drag him back to them.

"Huh? I'm sorry"

"Thoughtful guy you are, huh? Maybe it's too hot for you in this suit. I would be boiling if was wearing this kind of clothes"

"Damn, speaking of that. What temperature actually is?"

"I dunno. I think it's around 30 easily. Let me check" Now wolf pulled out his phone and started searching for information he and his friends were interested in "Yep. It's... 35? Wow"

"What time is it, by the way?" Medic asked.

"Now it's almost noon"

"You know" Benjamin who was pawing himself on all of his pockets said and pulled cigarette out of his mouth "I forgot I need to call someone by twelve. And it seems I left my phone in the office. Need to leave you two, it's emergency case"

"Yeah, no problem"

And hurried medic left, stubbing his cigarette out on the nearest thrash and throwing it into it to then disappear in department building. Alan seemed to be also finishing with smoking.

"Damn. I guess I won't smoke more for few weeks or so... This taste is too intense!" Alan spoke and coughed.

"But that's a good thing after all. Come on, Alan. Do it for Gazelle and for your lungs and stop smoking at all"

"Wait a second..." A mysterious voice resonated behind Nick's back. Fox turned around instantly to see who it was. This voice was well known to him "Is it really you...?" Animal to interrupt them and be talking now was Finnick. He was staring at Alan's face intensively.

"Finn? What you doing here?" Surprised Nick asked. But he received no answer. Short fox continued talking.

"This can't be you... It's just impossible I met you... I thought you are dead..." Now he came closer to Alan, standing an inch to his legs now.

"Dead? W-what you talking about...?"

"You are Alan. You are the one who was in this place that day... Along with your father. I can't forget your look, kid. It haven't changed at all. It's still as magical as before"

"What's going on? Nick, do you know this guy?" Disorientated wolf asked his friend, hoping that maybe he knows something more.

"I do" Now fox knelt next to him and grabbed his shoulder, seeing there is something wrong "Finnick, what's wrong? What you talking about?"

"This kid, I'm really feeling him. Going through something like that as a kid must be terrible"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, that I have seen what this wolf has experienced, Nick. Alan, forgive me..." Now his eyes became shining, as they started slowly filling up with tears.

"Forgive what? Who are you for the god sake? And what you mean?" After this words Finnick wrapped his paws around his one leg. Wolf got really confused.

"You don't remember? I'm that masked guy from the mall those years ago... I was that terrorist who wanted to take care of you during those three days of nightmare..."

"W-what...?" Alan barely said it. Both of animals got shocked, when they realized Finnick means this act of terrorism Nick and Judy's case is strongly related to. And act of terrorism which purged Alan of his loving father.

Only Finnick's sobs could been heard at that moment. No one could find a will to move a muscle. It was really shocking not only for Alan, who met someone who's responsible for his father's death in some way. Nick didn't expect old friend of his to be a part of something that dark and brutal. He is a weasel, but taking a part in a terrorist attack?

"Many innocent animals have died that day, kid... And the worst of all, both of us couldn't do anything to stop this massacre..."

Nick was a first one to snap himself out of this confusion. He tried to keep as fresh and cool minded as possible now. He made the best decision he could have make. He decided to take his old friend inside to the department, knowing at the same time that he also must take him into custody. If what he says is truth, then the real break in the case can be happening right on their eyes.

"C'mon, Finn. Let yourself calm down inside with us" As escorting sobbing quietly small fennec fox inside by having his paw on his shoulder, Nick left wolf behind. He turned around to him and nodded with his head, showing Alan he should follow them now. Wolf did so, still don't knowing what exactly is going on right now.


	63. Break in the case - Part II

_**Chapter 63: Break in the case - Part II**_

Everything in the office was going sluggishly. The lack of progress was killing everyone's potential and was extinguishing flames of love Judy had in her heart toward job of detective. But it seemed that meeting with Finnick will change many things. Will set their case and their progress into new level, probably a one Interpol couldn't have achieved ever. Because Finnick wouldn't be saying such things without a real reason, right? Something was wrong about his past, and maybe this something can be a pass for getting closer to becoming officialy best detectives on the world.

Fox was focused on making Finnick, their main source of information they needed right now, feeling better in general. As fox was piloting him to interrogation room, mixed inside wolf caught them up and, in silence, continued walking with his friend and sobbing quietly fennec fox he didn't know much about, aside a fact he claims he's one of terrorists he remembered the best.

At a moment they reached their destination room, Nick pulled out his phone and called to Judy.

"Something happened, sweetheart?" She asked when answered.

"Judy, may you come to me? I'm next to interrogation room right now, with Alan and Finnick"

"With Finnick? And why interrogation room?"

"I will explain you in a moment you come to us. In fact, I still don't know that much as well. Take keys from Bogo and inform him we need to use it"

"Should I take Jack and Ben with me?"

"Yeah. You should, I think"

"Okkie. I will be here in a moment, then" Bunny said and hung up. As fox put his phone back to his pocket, he spotted that short fox stopped weeping and wanted to know what's next.

"Am I... g-going into custody know...?" He asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, but I think that yes"

"I was so afraid of this happening... I could have keep my tongue in my mouth..."

"Hey, don't blame yourself now" Nick knelt next to him "I know you ain't that bad guy. You just got lost. And... I wouldn't call it a custody, really. You aren't cuffed, you aren't our suspect... Me and Alan just want to know what you mean more clearly"

"Don't put this in other, sweet words, Wilde... I know I'm screwed right now..." Finnick dropped his head, staring blankly at the floor under his feet now.

Nick rose his head now and looked at Alan's face. Wolf seemed to be really thoughtful. This was caused due to feelings of both fear and uncertainty. Also, many memories came back to his head that moment. Some of them would squish few tears out of him if no one saw him at that moment. He was as thoughtful as a guy who came to him earlier and said things which caused those feelings to grow inside him. Nick sent him mild and slight smile. He knew how waves are crushing inside his friend right now. He could see it in his blue eyes.

After few moments, Judy joined trio of predators, along with Jack and Benjamin. She also got herself keys Nick asked for. Despite fact Nick mentioned that he would be here, bunny got confused in a moment she spotted Finnick standing next to her boyfriend in front of interrogation room's entrance.

"Finnick?" She asked innocently when came close enough "Why are you there?" He would answer her if he wasn't staring with this empty gaze on the floor, with his head dropped "Nick?" Judy wanted to see if boyfriend of hers knows something more. But Nick only closed his eyes and sighed, letting her to know he still doesn't know much more than she.

"Can you open the door, please?" Nick asked his girlfriend "And you, Finnick, will enter this room. Alone. At least for now" He told it to his friend while bunny was turning the keys in a keyhole. Short fox didn't answer, but in fact did what his old friend asked him for.

"Nick?" Judy asked again, when her boyfriend closed door behind short fox "Bogo also wants to know why we needed those keys. I hope you have yourself a great reason"

"You will see how great it is in a moment. Come with me" Now fox was followed by other four animals as he was making his way to another room, which was situated next to one Finnick was in right now. In fact those rooms are sharing a common wall. There's big one-way mirror on this wall, which was showing everything inside opposite area, where in suspects means to be interrogated. Also, there is an intercom system between those rooms, which allows animals inside room they can see through mirror hear everything officers and suspects are saying during interrogations due to speakers around this room. Speakers are capturing sounds by few small microphones on the walls.

Room five animals entered in now was really cozy. It seemed like even too cozy for a room with use like monitoring and listening what suspect has to say in the next room. It looked rather like room meant not only for working officers. Maybe it is so cozy to make victims coming into this room feel more comfortable. Or ZPD is running out of ideas of spending their money.

Maybe the room animals just entered in wasn't the biggest, but due to that and its furniture was cozy. For an animal seeing interior of it, there is no way to guess the real purpose of it. The room has two, different lighting systems, which are working independently. When one is switched on, second one can also be as long as someone decides to switch it off. The first type of it was... pretty cool looking. But first things first.

Room was filled with colors in a family of red. Contrast of light and dark red was especially seen the best. But not everything, because ceiling and floor weren't composing with colors of walls and furniture.

Walls got covered with normal, and nice red paint, which was affecting eyes with pure tint of this color. Some wooden furniture with red plastic fronts, along with red and big couch placed against wall in front of entrance door. Next to it, two bedside tables - each on opposite side of it. They also were composed with rest of the furniture. Black wood, red front with only few touches in form of grey handles. There was nothing placed on them, making it possible for animals sitting on the couch placed between them feel free to use them to place their things on them. Also, on the wall, above couch itself, imposing logo of ZPD's was hanging. Everything was placed on light dark fitted carpet, which was covering enitre floor.

But the couch and two small tables weren't the only furniture here. On the other side, pretty wide table was placed, with some chairs around it. But two of them were placed in front of one-way mirror, letting animals who took a seat on them see what exactly is going on inside the room next to them.

Speaking of this mirror... Bright light was coming over inside by it, since room Finnick was sitting at that moment has white floor and walls. After all, it was possible to curtain the mirror, with a curtain placed over it, operated with a string placed along shorter edge of a _window_ for interrogation room's inside. So, it was possible for victims to hide their sight from sinister gaze of suspects inside.

Another important fact, which is affecting how the room looks, is a light system mentioned before. The first mode of it means to make room looking even cozier. Red and pure white lights were on in this configuration. But they were only lighting up a bit walls and a couch. This, combined with a fact there are no windows, is making this configuration useless in most of the time. It's rather something flashy, something department wants to show to potential civilians coming here. Only flashy, since strips of red lights can be decorating room's walls when it's turned on. Second type of lighting seems to be much more useful, and more usual. When someone decides to turn it on, room instantly fills up with creamy, but bright when compared to previous mentioned, light. Interrogation room on the other hand is a contrast for all of this.

"Wow, man" Ben seemed to be impressed with room's design. He started looking all around it right now "Guess this department has more interesting things than our local hospital!"

"What's a deal with Finnick?" Judy asked as looking at sitting at the table fox through the one-way mirror "Why would he help us? Or why would we need him?"

How it can be expected to be, interrogation room of ZPD, the one Finnick was sitting at that moment, has nothing fancy included. It's kept in a way great interrogation room should be. Simple colors and simple design. Walls were covered with cold-colored, bright tiles, which were making entire room bright. Even with the only source of light it had, which were some fluorescent lamps mounted under the ceiling. Lamps, which's light was straining eyes slowly, but relentlessly. This, combined with walls without anything hanging on them, was forcing the suspect to focus on the officer sitting in front of them. Also, lack of furniture was making this thing easier. But special design of this unfurnished room was not only aspects of it that was causing suspects to confess their doing before officers who are interrogating them. The chair criminals were sitting on also has something special in it, and yet something simple. It was really uncomfortable and hard. Discomfort that appears after longer time of sitting on it have caused thugs to finally break the silence several times.

There is one aspect of this room, which is impossible to be seen by animals inside. And yet, this little thing was also effective in breaking silence and _omertà_. It was heating of the room, which was possible to be controlled in real time from another room. Usually, it's being kept on high level, causing suspects to drip with their sweat, making them feeling they are feeling this bad due to just fact they are here. As a bonus it can be mentioned that officers usually are giving them a cup of coffee to drink. Strong, hot coffee, combined with hot room is really effective with getting information out.

"You see" Nick started, wanting to tell everyone what's going on "As we were going through every single information we got, analyzing them, making conclusions and trying to come up with some ideas... We both forgot about Alan's sad story he explained with why he disappeared with. It's strange I couldn't think about it earlier, but it seems that his story is about the same thing"

"You mean that Alan is a one who survived this... massacre?" Judy looked at wolf. He only nodded, when spotted that she's looking at him "It can't be that it's about our case!" Bunny seemed to get revived, hearing this.

"It seems it is. How could I have been so blind before?"

"Okay. I get that" Jack said now "A victim, which survived it and experienced it as your new witness and source of information. Alan your new informer. I get it. But why did you bring this fox here with you, Wilde?"

"Just let me finish what I want to say, okay? Look, we left outside with Benjamin and Alan for a smoke. In a moment Ben left us, this guy came to us and started crying to Alan. You know, he was saying how horrible things were going on that days in the mall they destroyed"

"Wait, he knows Alan?" Fox's girlfriend now asked.

"Yeah. But you won't believe when I tell you how he met him. Alan was saying to us and Gelle, that there was a one terrorist he remembered the best. The one who wanted to comfort him as best as he could. The short, masked guy. Remember that, Carrots?"

"He was saying something about it, that's right... Wait... Is it really... he?"

"That's right! Finnick confessed he's a one who tried to comfort Alan. And that means only one thing"

"He must know a lot about those terrorists! He will give us a lot of information about them!"

"Exactly"

"Wait" Another rabbit seemed to be not so positively thinking about it, finding still some things which would suggest that this isn't going to work as good as detective bunny was hoping "I mean, it's pretty possible. But still... Can it be a truth? Why would he come here, to ZPD, and tell us about his past? Few years have passed already since this happened"

"I don't know the real reason. He stopped talking in a moment he became crying. So right after hugging to Alan's leg. And after saying he really regrets what happened. To be honest, I don't see any reason he would be lying to us for. Maybe he was just swinging by, and that's why we got across each other?"

"So let's say he's telling us truth, Mister Wilde. Why would he tell it right away in a moment he saw friend of yours? He's surely aware of consequences he's about to face. Namely - long time in prison. Like for rest of his life. He wouldn't say all of those things without a reason"

"Maybe it was something he decided to do under affect of emotions when saw Alan?" Nick was still to convince him to his opinion, which was telling that Finnick broke up inside and told the truth.

"Or maybe it wasn't just a result of his impulsiveness to let it out" Jack continued "Maybe there is a serious reason. My thoughts on it are quite simple. And straight forward - he came here, to department for a reason. Since we know now that he's, at least was in the past, keeping contact with such criminals... It's possible for him to be threatened by them. Maybe he wanted to be done with his past at some point, and now they want to hunt him down? He can be running out of hope to live normally as he would love to, and he decided to stop escaping from his past"

"This would explain why he confessed the real past of his that easily when saw boyfriend of a biggest star on the entire world" Now fox in glasses, who seemed to be already done with spectating and wandering around the room asked.

"And why he came here, to department...?"

"If what I think is right, then taking him as our informer can cause awful consequences on us"

"W-what you mean?" Judy asked innocently. Tang of a fear could have been heard in her voice.

"Well, if he's their target, we also can become an aim of their. We can't be sure about it clearly"

At this moment, Judy's hopes of things becoming as simple as eating a cake disappeared and turned into fears. What if Jack is right? If they are targeting to take out Finnick for some reason, there is a big possibility that it will backfire to them. She got stressed hardly even. No matter if her fears were justified or not. After all, only Jack's speculations were saying it may end up like this. Finnick haven't confirmed it yet.

"I'm scared now..." Bunny said with head and ears dropped.

"Don't worry too much, Miss Judy. It's not a first time I'm on the sights of someone, so I guess you will be fine as well"

"Don't get too excited, though..." Nick didn't like the way Jack tried to calm down Judy "It's not clear if it's a real reason of his behavior... Maybe he just needed to spit it out when saw Alan"

"Want to see I'm right, Wilde? Go on. Ask him it yourself. He's going to admit that he has problems with them and they want his head"

"We will see... Judy, with me. It's time for us to talk with him" Nick started making his way to the door.

"Only we two?" She asked as following boyfriend's steps.

"Yeah. Only we two... Let's go, Carrots" Nick in fact saw how her girlfriend reacted when heard Jack saying such things. When was outside the room with her, he grabbed her shoulder before they entered the interrogation room.

"Judy" He started when knelt next to her "You are afraid, aren't ya? I can see it in your beautiful, deep eyes..." He started stroking her cheek with outer part of his hand.

"Well... A bit..."

"But of what? This asshole Jack doesn't know what he speaks of... I'm betting that Finnick has another reasons to be here. Not problems with thugs. But if even turns out this jerk is right... It doesn't matter. We are detectives. Not just normal, usual officers. They won't blame us for anything. And I mean, look around. We are right now inside ZPD building. We have bigger guns dump here than weapons they got ever. You need to relax"

"You are stressed as well, Nick. Aren't ya?..."

"Hell no! I can promise you that Finnick is going to admit that he's here only because he wanted to do some of his own business. And we caught him into custody only because he saw Alan and wanted to say sorry to him. He just said to much, and we want to help him out with it. Okkie?"

"Promise everything will be alright?"

"Promise, sweetheart" Fox laid a kiss on his girlfriend's lips "I love you, remember that" He added.

"I love you too. Remember that as well" She answered.

Now, after they laid kisses on each other's lips, Nick opened door to the room he and his girlfriend were about to enter. He let Judy first, then closed it behind. Finnick looked like he was waiting for them here entire time, sitting on uncomfortable and hard chair, at nothing more enjoyable to sit at table. Fennec fox seemed to be really thoughtful, having his head rested on his paws, with elbows on the table he was looking at with his dropped head. But it was only empty, expressionless gaze. He seemed to be really worried about what happened. But was he worrying because he's in custody? Or there was another reason for this behavior? Like Jack had said...?

"Hey, Finn" Nick started in a moment he spotted that Finnick is not moving a muscle "Why are you thinking so intensively?"

"Maybe there is a reason why you are looking so scared?" Bunny, who took a seat on a chair in front of him asked, seeing their suspect isn't answering.

"And what you mean by that?" He spoke finally, with his sight still pinned into one spot on the table.

"I mean, that a tough guy like you shouldn't be so worried. At least I think it shouldn't be going like that. I bet you already found yourself in worse situations"

"Nope... This is the worst shit I have got myself into ever..."

"What you mean?" Old friend of his asked him, seeing Judy successfully had got him talking to them some more "You know we can help you, right?"

"You help me? Are you kidding me right now?!" Now Finnick directed his face right at Nick's eyes, becoming speaking louder and with more emotions in his voice "You are the reason of my worries right now! Damn you all, and this wolf Alan! If not him, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, crying like a pup... And worst of all? I'm gonna go to the jail... For the rest of my life. I should have seen this coming before a moment I decided to talk with Alan..."

"What you talking about?" Surprised Nick came closer to him, putting his hand on his shoulder "Are we a reason of all of that?"

"Yes you are! You are a reason of my sadness right now! You don't get it? I'm about to be sent to the prison for something I didn't do in fact! You think this feels great to be in such shitty position right now? How do you think I'm feeling with thoughts of going to the jail? Me? Animal like me? I'm a weasel, I can admit that. And you were with me, don't say no. But the jail? I'm mad at you two, because I'm about to get life sentence... But I'm mad at myself as well, since I got myself into shit like that..."

"Finnick what's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Nick started shaking his shoulders with both paws "You really think I would do anything to get you the worst possible sentence?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot the death sentence is still a thing..."

"What the hell, Finn? Why you think we would do that?"

"Because I confessed before you my past... I promised myself no one will never know it..."

"And it doesn't matter right now!" Judy said right now "You think we are going to do everything now to slap you in jail?"

"Cops are only interested in this kind of things... Only filling up the prisons... This only matters for you"

"Are you stupid or what?" Now Nick grabbed his muzzle and directed Finnick's sight on his face "We aren't going to set you down as long as you give us what we want. And we want nothing more than help you as getting info we need!"

But friend of Nick continued being relentless, becoming silent, not minding anything of what they wanted to tell him. It was hard to judge for both Nick and Judy why it was so. What was a reason of that. A fear? A blindness? A hope of... of what?

"Listen, Finn" Nick after a while of looking in his girlfriend's eyes spoke to him again, hoping that maybe now he will break his barrier "You may not believe in what I'm about to say now... But here's the deal. You will help us, and I will do everything to clear your name before Bogo, a judge and everyone else. No one will even try to put you into the prison for the things you will confess us" With those words, he caused Finnick to finally rise up his head and stop him from looking with empty gaze, having his muzzle downed.

"N-nick?" Surprised a bit with what her boyfriend has said Judy looked at the one-way mirror right now "C-can they hear us on the other side right now?" She asked, trying to see Jack and others on the other side, in reflection of what was happening in pretty bright room.

"Of course they can't. Cameras are of, as so as speakers and microphones. You can relax. I'm smarter than you think. So... What it's gonna be like, Finn? Will you help us?"

Short fox seemed to be still frozen is some way, being unable to say something without extreme emotions taking control over his tongue. Was Nick statement shocking for him? Or maybe it was a fact he still wanted to deny everything he could heard in this situation? After a while, he spoke:

"I don't really know what..."

"We can help you, Finn. It doesn't matter if you are here only because fortune wanted so, or you are here because you want to get rid off your problems you have with those guys"

"What? You suggest me I might have done something what would infuriate those thugs? What, are you out of your mind or something? Don't you think that I would be dead already if had done something to get their rage upon me? It's been a while since that time, and they would already have killed me if they got a reason..."

"So, you are not here because you are scared of them?" Bunny now asked, hearing that he's talking about things she was mostly considered about moments before she and her boyfriend entered this room.

"Of course I'm not! I'm not stupid or anything. In fact, those thugs wanted me to keep swinging by with them. But I decided to end this forever. Our paths got scattered in peace. Listen to me, you two... I'm not in mind to be talking about this... I'm feeling terrible right now... Like a real criminal, murderer... Because of the way you are treating me... I mean, putting me into this room instantly... I'm not saying I don't want to help you, because I think it may let me find a peace on my mind with my past actions... But please... Leave me alone right now... I need to gather my thoughts at this time"

After this sentence, Nick looked at Judy and nodded, letting her to know they are leaving the room and Finnick inside it now. Bunny had a feeling that fox knows exactly what he's doing right that moment.

"So... What do we do now?" She asked him, when fox closed interrogation room's door. She wanted him to share his plans with her "Do we really want to let him just be now?"

"Judy, sweetheart. We want give him peace if he asks for it. He was good friend of mine. He deserves that"

"But what we do now, then? What we will tell Jack?"

"We will tell him the truth. Because why wouldn't we? Then, I will make sure to get Finnick the best cell just for him. I don't want to push too hard on him..." Now Nick knelt before her, grabbing her right shoulder "See? I told you Finn has no heat on himself. You can stop worrying"

"Suggesting I was worried about it..." Judy blushed a little, putting her right paw on his hand he got on her shoulder.

"Of course you were, my beautiful and fearful bunny" Now he laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not fearful... This bunny wasn't afraid even for a second!"

"Yeah, yeah... Fearful or not, this bunny is going to massage my back tonight"

"And why so?"

"Because I told you how it will be, and was right about it. I deserve a reward, don't you think?"

"I want you to take care of me a bit as well!"

"But today you will do magic with your paws for me"

"We will see, Nicky..." She stared deeply with her purple eyes in his green ones, to then let him put her in wraps of his arms. She hugged him back. There was no one really around, so she felt no embarrassment before another officers "You see, Nicky..." She interrupted the silence after a while "Now I think what we should do. And this something is more than just wait for Finnick to start talking" At that moment she let him go out of his wraps. He did the same things shortly after her "I have been think about it for some time now... To be specific - since a moment you told me about Finnick's behavior and a fact Alan is a victim of this slaughter"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"You may not like this... Because I also find this out to be something we shouldn't really do"

"But...?"

"But we have to talk with Alan about his past"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe he can tell us some more details he remember from those days?"

"You want to interrogate him? Your friend?"

"He can help us, right? And we need to take all the help we can get"

"I guess Gelle will hate this idea the most... I would also don't like if someone have decided to ask you for doing such things... Do you remember how he started dropping tears when he said his entire story he had to? Because Gelle wanted to hear why he disappeared years ago. I think she won't let him experience the same thing again..."

"Well... But his help would really do many for us"

"I know... But... It just seems not right..."

"What choice do we have?"

"Judy..."

"Nicky, let's make a deal. You will tell Jack, Benjamin and Alan what Finnick has, or hasn't, told us, while I will make sure Finnick will get four walls for him for rest of his stay. Then we will think what we should do next. Deal?"

"Deal... Ehhhh"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to treat this asshole nicely?..." Nick seemed to don't like a fact he needs to talk with Jack by just himself, without company of his girlfriend, who usually was talking with him instead of him.

"Don't even think about saying stupid things right in his face!"

"Fine, let me get over with this already..."

And from this point, each animal of the couple made its way into individual directions. Fox entered room where Jack, Alan and Ben were waiting for some more information, while Judy headed back their office. As walking toward stairs to then go to the level their office is situated on, bunny was becoming thinking harder and harder about interrogating Alan for real. It didn't seem nice. She was aware of that. But desire of gathering as much information as possible now, in a moment the key suspect appeared right in front of her nose out of nowhere, was stronger than common sense. That's why bunny was determined to talk with her friend, Gazelle, about her intentions, don't even waiting for Nick to clear this idea with him. She was considering this so hard that she even didn't bother herself to do what she told Nick will do - make sure Finnick is going to get room just for himself to separate him from real and dangerous criminals.

Judy was hoping that bored Gazelle haven't decided to leave the office already. She was believing that talking with her in four eyes will not only be easier, since Gazelle don't like to be sitting alone and will appreciate fact that Judy rejoined her, but also will turn out to be effective in achieving what she wanted, as no one else will be there with them. But did it really come up to be that easier? Or easy at all?

"Judy... I can't" Gazelle, who was sitting on the bed now said, hearing what Judy had on her mind that moment. Detective also made star aware of a fact how Alan and his father are connected with their case, tiding it up. Bunny herself was sitting next to her, on the same bed "I know it would help you a lot... But I can't let you interrogate him... Remember how he started crying when told us about it? You know how it feels? How it feels to see your boyfriend crying? Have ever seen your Nicky crying?"

"Well... I can't really think of a last time... But please, Gelle" Now she put her paw on star's thigh "We won't push on him anything hard. We can do this while he will be sitting on your lap. In this office. It will be just a normal talk. Really. I will do my best to make it feel so"

"I don't feel this idea still..." Looking at the floor with her muzzle pointed down prey said. Now she started suggesting Judy that she should stop this topic completely, showing her she doesn't like it "Listen. I really admire your professionalism. I really do. And I get why you don't want to wait any longer with your things. But... You know. A moment. That moment I hugged Alan after catching him in his bedroom after he told us why he disappeared... In that second, I promised myself I will never let him cry again. His loud sobs... Tears sliding down his cheeks... His... His beautiful, blue eyes dropping those tears... And... He was crying because of me... I pushed on him to finally reveal the truth about his disappearance. Pushed too hard. I will never let him cry again. Especially due to the past of his..." At that moment Gazelle recalled herself why Alan left her in Zootopia after she saw him kissing with Victoria. How she called him that day, and how she did to make him leave her villa as crying out loud. She dropped her head again, thinking about that situation.

"Gelle... I'm insisting on letting me and Nick just talk about what happened" Bunny didn't even think about giving up only because Gazelle didn't want to let her do what she wanted "Just a normal talk. I promise I will do nothing more"

"I don't really know..."

"Listen. I haven't spoken to Alan about that yet. Maybe he wants to talk about this? Maybe he wants to help us to finally put guy responsible for his father's death in prison. Or not even in prison, but in grave already. This may make him feel better, don't you think?"

"I..."

"Gelle. Let me and Nick just talk with Alan. Everything will be alright. Promise"

"I see... I see why you want it so hard. But Judy, for real. Don't enrage me. I will never let you. Sorry, but I just can't... I promised it to myself"

At that moment, door opened. It seemed that fox informed Jack and the rest about their short-termed plans about what's next. Now, having wolf, another fox and rabbit walking behind him, he came back to office.

"Hey, Judy" He said when spotted that his girlfriend is also there "Asked for room for Finnick already? I guess it won't be nice of us to keep him locked in this not cozy room"

"Well, yeah... About that..."

"You have not yet. Right?"

"You see, I was about to go to Bogo with that"

"Working with amateurs since 2016..."

"Hey! You are not!"

"Never mind..." After this word spoken by Nick's lips, Jack came to the table with Benjamin. They did so to take what belonged to them.

"So..." Bunny from Interpol started as he was putting his phone and wallet in his pockets, putting few cases of his under his shoulder then "I got to go now, like I said on Friday. Need to do my own things. I informed Nick about everything already, Miss Judy. If you find something more, or soak some info from this fennec fox, I will appreciate any contact from you. We will be in touch. For now, just do what you two are doing the best" This last words of Jack he spoke moment before he left, made Judy only convinced some more, that interrogating Alan is just something she must do. Even if Gazelle still refuses to let her boyfriend to be narrating story of his past again. But Judy thought about old saying right now... What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over. And a better opportunity of applying this golden thought wouldn't happen than a one that was about to occur.

"I'm leaving with Ben right now" Nick, who also grabbed few of his things from the table said.

"Why? Something happened?"

"Not really" Benjamin, who was standing by the door and waiting for another fox to join him answered for him "I'm having something I want to show Nick. This may help us a lot in near future, if we want to solve unsolvable. Don't worry, we will be back under an hour. C'mon, Nick! We need to hurry up if we want to make it in time"

"May I know where are you two going?"

"No time to explain, Judy" Hurried Nick joined another fox and was about to leave.

"Just where!"

"To hospital"

"Hey! I wanna go with you as well!" Gazelle sitting on a bed added.

"Heh... Well..." Benjamin started scratching back of his head "You may come with us, if you want"

"Of course I want to visit our hospital! And see some more than its surface" She got up instantly, grabbed her purse hanging on the hanger next to door "Wanna come with me, wolfie?"

"Not really... Guess will stay here with Judy" Alan, who was watching and listening to what was going on in the office spoken, standing against the wall, moved a bit away from the door. Because Benjamin and Nick left already, since the first mentioned was making another one aware that they need to hurry up, Gazelle also couldn't take her time now. Trying to convince her wolf would take too long. She only came closer to him, grabbed his muzzle with both paws and laid a kiss on his nose, to then do the same thing on his forehead.

"Suit yourself, wolfie. I will tell you how it was! See you soon!" She added as leaving, closing door with some of brunt. In that hurry, Gazelle even forgot what Judy was talking about a minute ago. And right now, Alan was in the office with only Judy. But! Nothing will happen. Judy isn't this type of animal who would do something what can make one of her dearest friends, Gazelle, disappointed with. Right?

"Alan..." Judy started after a while, when wolf took a seat at the table in silence. She didn't wait any longer, ignoring even a fact that Finnick is still sitting in this invidious room and waits to be moved somewhere else. Emotions of solving hard case of their took her mind, making her want to do whatever it takes as soon as possible. She came close to him, standing on the chair next to him "I don't want to make myself look like horrible cop, who only wants to care for its own business. But..." Now she put her fluffy paw on his shoulder "I just must ask you this... You think you are able to tell me something what would help us get something we need?"

"You mean me to tell you what happened during those days again...?" Alan asked, without face expressions, looking down at the table with his blank sight. It seemed he was still really thoughtful about Finnick and things he confessed to him.

"Exactly" Judy, looking in his eyes said, gripping her paw stronger on his shoulder. The way she was looking at him, aside her face expressions, was representing in some way her feelings. It wasn't hard to say she feels not so comfortable with that. Position of her lips was showing her sadness. And some grief in her eyes, which was imaging how she sympathize with him in some way.

"I get it... What you want to know?" Hearing this words of his, Judy smiled a bit.

 _An hour later_

Maybe Alan seemed to don't like idea of telling everything over again, but he did it without making any problems. Judy didn't need to ask him more than once to get what she wanted. This time, because of the situation and context, wolf's narration had some differences in regard of a last time he needed to explain his past. He wasn't focusing on talking about him and his father mostly, like in a day he had slept with Gazelle for his first time. This was only about giving Judy information she would use later on. Sometimes he stopped to let bunny catch up his words by making notes to make sure she won't forget anything of that. When Alan detailed everything detective asked him to detail, both of animals left the office. Judy because she had to - Alan because he wanted. While bunny left to finally secure room for Finnick and inform Bogo about what they are planning to do next, Alan decided to roam around without significant reason. Because he maybe was smiling at Judy when she thanked him for his help and assured him she appreciates it, but still deep inside it was hurtful for him. Even if it wasn't that moving for him as the first time. Maybe because he wasn't focused on his father that much when saying everything?

When wolf was alone outside the office, he finally felt a real relief. Only because of a fact nobody could see him that moment. White predator decided to finally stop holding back with that, and finally let his eye to get rid of some of his sadness in a form of tear it dropped. He found himself a place to be standing in, being on the same floor still, but having office pretty far away from him. Unfortunately, or luckily, for him, someone got across him. It was no one else than Gazelle. The dearest animal in his life.

"Wolfie? You here?" Prey, who was also roaming alone asked, being pretty surprised.

"Oh, you came back" Alan stated without any emotions, looking at his girlfriend's face. He wiped his cheek from his tears. At that moment Gazelle spotted something was wrong.

"Were you crying, Alan?" She asked as coming close enough to him to hug him. She reached her paws to wrap him around them.

"Well... A bit yeah..."

"Is it because I left you in that office? I feel terrible now..."

"Hey! It's not because of you, sweetheart"

"Then what is a reason, honey?"

"Well... You know, I'm pretty sensitive. And I think you know that"

"I even love this sensitiveness of you!"

"So it shouldn't be a surprise for you that I'm crybaby as well..."

"Because...?"

"Because I can start crying due to what I'm saying... Due to just words..."

"Tell me why you cried!"

"Because of this stupid story of mine! Okay? It always works with me like that"

"Why you recalled it, then?" She asked him, moving his body bit away from hers, staring in his eyes now.

"Well... Ehhhh. I just told Judy my history all over again. She asked me for that. Well... If this helps them, why wouldn't I?"

This sentence of his made Gazelle's blood boiling. Last time she was talking with Judy she made her aware she doesn't want her to do as thing with her boyfriend as forcing him to narrate events of his dark past. She was aware how it can affect wolf himself. She wanted to evade it. But it seemed that Judy didn't bother herself about thinking about Alan's feelings, and it was too late.

"And you are crying because of that? I will kill Judy..."

"Hey! It's not a real reason"

"So what is it then, wolfie?!" Hearing that his girlfriend speaks louder than usually, he decided to calm her down.

"You see this tear?" He asked, pointing his right eye filled with water at that moment "It's a tear of happiness... Of happiness of having as wonderful partner as you... It feels sooo good to know you care about me"

"Awww... My dummy" She pushed his cheek to her right now, hugging him pretty tightly. She found out what wolf was saying to be lovely and sweet. But it didn't change a fact she could feel a real fire of fury inside now, because of a real reason of Alan's cry "I'm calling my driver. We are going back our home" She pulled her phone now.

"Why? And _our_ home?"

"My home is your home. And... why not? I don't wanna be here anymore..."

"May I know why?"

"Nah..." She pulled her mobile phone to her ear.

"What about Nick and Judy? Maybe at least tell them?"

"I don't care, wolfie. Let's go our sweet home to spend some lovely time together. Only you and me. Maybe while massaging my feet you will stop being sad?" She slid her paw against his cheek as giggling. Then she smiled at him. Feeling happier due to his girlfriend, and some words she said, blushing a bit wolf smiled at her back.


	64. Break in the case - Part III

_**Chapter 64: Break in the case - Part III**_

Gazelle wasn't the only one to be back in the building of ZP when hour from a moment Judy started interrogating Alan had passed. Nick also got himself back into his place of work. He would be walking along slender prey that moment if not a fact that she had decided to leave him and roam around by herself before going back to office of their. After she left him behind, Nick had decided to talk with some pals of his he found to be sitting next to one of a few drink machines department has placed on the base and first floor. He wasn't taking his time for too long, though. He was aware that Judy might be waiting for him to talk some more about her idea of asking Alan for retelling his story. But those were only his thoughts, because in fact Judy already did it. Without even consulting it with boyfriend of hers. Or even without worrying about Gazelle's requests for not doing it.

While making his way upstairs, as going to see how his girlfriend is doing, Nick encountered Gazelle. But this time, she had a wolf beside her. Couple seemed to be going into opposite direction.

"Where planning to go now?" Nick asked friendly, being curious where couple of wolf and prey can be going right now. He knew they have visited a lot of places of department they could already. But he received no answer right away. Only Alan spoke after a while, in a moment couple was about to pass by detective fox.

"Guess we are going back home" Wolf said as turning his head into Nick's direction. Then, fox spotted what Gazelle's face expressions looked like. A vein of soft anger could have been seen on her face, as along with indifference. Unusual view, since warmth Gazelle is emitting her well-known to Nick, and pretty much to every single animal in the world, vibe. Nick wanted to know something more, but when only said out Gazelle's name, she instantly said, don't even turning her head back:

"Going home. See you, Wilde" Nothing impolite, but not something she ever said to him in such way. Wolf turned around for a second, but then instantly prey of his grabbed his paw and dragged him closer to her as walking further away from fox.

Nick had realized that something is going on. Why Gazelle would act like that? Why would she don't let Alan to even look at Nick. And after all - why would she want to leave already? Since both couples were agreed to be going back to Gazelle's villa together, after duo of detectives finishes everything for today, this seemed to be odder. Hurried a bit now fox continued walking upstairs to reach his office, hoping that girlfriend of his is in it and will tell him something more.

Nick entered the empty office right now. Doors were opened. Fox started wondering why room he just entered has no living soul inside. And why would doors been opened. As soon as thoughtful predator reached the table while walking around the place, Nick's eyes got hit with a sheet of paper laying in the middle of it. It looked like separated from another files, which also were scattered on it. This caused odd impression of it being something special, not necessary something formal like documents around. This feeling escalated in a moment he spotted that this writing looks nothing like an official document would. Paper's quality itself wasn't the best. Also, handwriting of it was suggesting it's just something someone made as fast note. Pencil laying on it like left in hurry also was hinting that it's something made recently and in some of the rush. Curious Nick grabbed it, wanting to know who did it and what it is in fact.

At the very beginning of the lecture, Nick spotted this note has some shorthand contained. Despite fact, he have never seen Judy writing something in style any similar to this one, he was aware his girlfriend drew it up. Was it certain for him a moment he realized what really about both sides of paper are filled with - synopsis of Alan's story.

As reading from sheet he got in his paw right now was continuing to consume his time, Judy came back from wherever place she was at. Bunny seemed to be happy with fact that a note Nick was reading is creation of hers. She saw nothing strange in that.

"Oh, so you are back" Prey said when spotted that fox is in their office "How was it? What he showed to you? And where is Gelle?" As closing door, Judy started throwing questions at Nick. But he only bounced idea of asking questions. He wanted to know what happened in here during the hour he wasn't here.

"You better tell me now what I'm reading right now. A note? You wrote it out recently? And why I can see references to Alan?"

"While you and Benjamin were having fun time along with Gazelle, I continued working. I didn't decide to rest on my laurels"

"What do you mean by saying that we had a fun time together? Do you even know a reason Ben wanted to... You know, it doesn't matter right now. Explain me, why you were interrogating Alan?"

"Because it's something we would need to do sooner or later! Don't you get it?"

"Get what? Judy, you didn't even wait for me to talk this over once more when Jack leaves department. And putting your friend in situation like that? We were agreed to do it in a different way. If doing it at all"

"It's not my fault you wanted to have fun time at hospital with them..."

"What the hell, Carrots?!" Now tone of both Nick and Judy's voice changed pretty drastically "You still don't know what I've been doing in this hospital and you are trash talking!"

"I'm not! Maybe you finally tell me what was so important?!"

"No! I wanna you to tell me why the hell you have done that?! I thought we were agreed"

"So better don't think, Wilde. Because it seems to be too hard for you"

"You can't hear what you saying or what? You should stop thinking at all, not me!"

"Why would I do that? My thinking is right, since I managed to do something you were afraid to do without any problems!"

"At least have thought how Gazelle could react when finding out what you did?"

"I didn't need to. She was refusing to let me a bit... But hey! I asked Alan if he can help me with my job, and you know what?! He did it without any problems! He even was smiling!"

"You know that some animals are hiding their grief under cover of happy face? Wait, what?! Gazelle was refusing?! Don't tell me you..."

"I did in fact, Nick. I did something you wouldn't! You are not a real detective sometimes..."

"Maybe I'm not, but at least I'm also not pushing limits too hard! Judy, what have you done?! She told you to don't do something she feels afraid of. And what's the best? I knew she would not like this entire idea of yours. She's too sensitive and crazy on Alan's point sometimes. I know it! And I also knew it then! Although, like you said, thinking it's mostly hard for me!"

"And that's her problem that character of hers is like that!" Bunny started talking a bit too much of things she shouldn't really "I don't know what's your and her problem, but there is nothing wrong in asking someone few questions! There, is , nothing... Wrong! You are trying to spot a problem in situation you should not. Alan had nothing against this, and this is what you and Gazelle should be considered the most! You know why? Because it can help us a lot! And Alan is also aware of that! You think why he agreed to help me?"

"Want to know something?" At this point, each of Nick and Judy only wanted to spit out as much as they could. Both of animals wanted to show its partner that he or she is wrong.

"Yes, I do. Go ahead!"

"I saw Gazelle as she was passing by me with Alan! And you know what?! Her behavior and face expressions were showing something different than usually!"

"Which is...?"

"She was mad! I could seen it in her eyes and in the way she was walking! She left department! Alan must have told her what happened... And she didn't like that, and decided to leave us! She's on her way to home with Alan. Don't you get it? You did a wrong thing!"

The way her boyfriend was saying what he saw combined with awareness of fact that the situation isn't as colorful as she was thinking it is made Judy's lips shut. She was really thinking everything is in its best order. Because why wouldn't it be? But it seemed Gazelle heard from Alan what happened, and sensitive and loving prey didn't like it at all. Judy started feeling guilty that moment. Almost shouting at her Nick combined with fact Gazelle left department because of her made bunny really worried. She decided it would be better if she had left Nick right now, to roam around lonely to think about everything in peace. And that's what she did.

After last words of fox he spoke to her before she decided to do so, Judy grabbed her mobile phone to then leave fox to be. As his girlfriend was walking into door direction in silence after collecting her phone from table, Nick continued watching her without trying to get in her way or to know where she's going. He let her left, being aware it's the best thing he can do. But this feeling changed moment later. In moment Judy closed door pretty loudly, more exactly. He was afraid if his voice made Judy feeling upset even more about what happened. He knew he yelled at her badly, especially when saying last words. He sighed deeply, as taking a seat at the bed to gather his thoughts.

As Nick started doing the same thing as his girlfriend, putting everything in order in his mind, Judy herself decided to take a walk outside building, hoping deep inside that she might get across either Alan or Gazelle. As walking downstairs, she realized that interrogating wolf was something she shouldn't do at all, since Gazelle had told her she rather don't want it to happen. Bunny started wandering around building, walking between parked cars in the parking lot. Seeing no single clue which would suggest couple of famous prey and predator hasn't left yet, Judy felt downed even some more. Knowing that impulsiveness of hers about asking Alan questions made Gazelle mad to this level she has left them without even saying goodbye was really knackering. Gazelle isn't this type of animal to do such things without reason. Judy couldn't remember even single situation Gazelle was that mad. But there is one more thing she was considered about hardly as well. And that is obviously Nick himself. It was once more of a situation she argued with him because of their job. One time it was about fox feeling underrated by her, another time it was so because of Jack... And now - due to fire in her belly. With dropped ears and empty expressions on her face, and knowing there is no point of looking around for couple, Judy came back to department, hiding herself from heat coming down from above.

When entered the building, she had Clawhauser behind his desk pretty far in the distance. Having no better idea of what she can possibly do now, she decided to say hello to him. She knew his positive aura will affect her balmily.

"Hello, you little cuttie!" He greeted her instantly, seeing she's walking over to him "Hey! You seem to be upset or something" Despite her best efforts to make everything looking like nothing happened, Clawhauser instantly figured out something have made her sad "Everything alright?"

"Yeah... Why wouldn't it?" She smiled at him, as soon as he bowed over desk to see short animal standing on the other side of it "Don't worry! Everything is in its best order"

"Noooo! It's definitely not! Such bunny like you has different face. Not grumpy one like now. You know - a smiley one fits you better!"

"Heh... Stop it, Benny!" She started blushing a bit as giggling.

"Hell no! Don't call me like that! Where is this another cuttie?"

"Who you talking about? Sam?"

"Not her! She's cuttie as well... But I'm talking about Nick!"

"Him? You would call him a _cuttie_?"

"Why not? Everyone is a cuttie in some way!" Dispatcher of ZPD seemed to be... more happy than usually? He started humming Gazelle's _Try everything_ at that moment. But from the end of first verse.

"He's in the office now. You know... If I could ask..."

"Go ahead!" He stopped humming only to make her right away aware she's free to ask anything she would like to know. Then, he continued finishing first verse.

"May I know the reason you are so happy? You seem to be more than usually"

"Oh, Bogo was saying something about a rise for me soon!"

"No offense, but you are not a type of a guy who would be spending a lot of money. I mean... You are always here, behind your desk! You are working almost twenty four hours per day. Seven days at week. At least every single time I'm passing by I see it's like that. When you will have time to spend at least some of it?"

"I don't spend eternity here... At least I think so. Or maybe I do? I don't know, I just love this place!"

"And that's why you are one of the best things ZPD could expect from the fortune"

"So I guess I'm right behind one and known duo of detective fox and bunny"

"Stop it!"

"Why would I?" Now Clawhauser started making his way out of behind his desk "Pretty nice timing you got, to be honest. Wanna go with me?"

"Where?"

"I was about to go to Bogo. He asked me to come to him. I don't know what it is about. Maybe this rise he wants to talk about? Wanna come?"

"Not really you see... But! Before you leave, could you give me archives' keys? I would like to look up for few things I might find over there"

"Got it!" Whistling Clawhuser came back to his desk while tripping a bit. But to not bother himself with walking around to be behind it again, he laid himself down on it, trying to reach key Judy asked for, which was hanging somewhere between another keys placed under desk. It seemed he had memorized where specific keys are, because he pulled out a one for archives in a first try "Here you are!" He added once laying keys down on Judy's paws.

"Thanks. If Bogo needed me, I will be in archives for some time"

"Okkie!"

Leaving amusing her a bit and causing her to feel bit better in most of the times cheetah behind, Judy made her way into door which could have been opened with one of two exact same keys Clawhauser handed her moment ago. She pushed the handle before putting key in a keyhole. Nobody was inside, since door didn't open in this way, without using a key.

As soon as she crossed the doorstep and closed door behind, Judy's nose could sniff in the air the scent bunny have smelt several times before. There was something strange about it, but every single time she came in this big room with lockers and drawers filled with sheets of paper and turned lights on, detective felt oddly comforted. No matter what her mood was like before - all of it got ignored here. She would stop worrying even if she got fired from her job after coming in there. And this time it wasn't different. Even soft shudder rushed down her body.

Maybe that room affects her nicely, but it wasn't the only reason she decided to come in here for. Because aside that, she couldn't think about better place for her for now, while having no enough of courage or willingness to come back to their office. Also, a fact the room is almost constantly kept cool made it even better choice for a place to wander around a bit, since outside there was a real white heat raining outside. Air conditioning, which was a reason of this nice coolness, was generating pure, white noise while working, making it also a good place to feel separated from commotion in the main parts of department. Just perfect place it is to not only look up for documents detective needs at the moment, but also to chill out if feeling too much of heat.

As walking deeper into the room, Judy found herself a place behind one of high drawers, which some were placed around middle part of room. She took a seat on one of ladders, which were here in case shorter officers would need to access drawers placed much higher than they can reach with their paws. Now she felt real relief. She pulled out her phone, hoping that may find something to do in this way. Things like watching something on YouTube, or sliding down her finger while watching what's new on Facebook were welcomed by her. But as soon as she saw thing related to Gazelle, namely a message from her, awareness of fact that star has left them because of her behavior came back to her instantly. Judy received this message before. It got texted to Judy by her like two days before present day. And yet still, notification of it popped out for whatever reason and reminded her instantly the reason she's siting in this room alone instead of office with boyfriend of hers.

She started thinking if it's not a good idea to text to star right now. She wanted to even call her at some point of thinking about what she can text to her. But then she realized that message is a better option. Surely safer one. She have never seen or heard of Gazelle being so mad at someone to leave him behind. She decided to send her a short message: _Hope u ain't mad, Gelle... I'm sorry_ :( - she got to the core straight away, wanting to make sure star knows she's sorry. When status of a message changed for delivered, bunny sighed deeply as putting her phone back into her pocket.

Having no better idea of a way she would spend her time, Judy decided to do the simplest thing. Something what's more relaxing for her than just being archives room. She opened few drawers and started poking around. For nothing specific, but rather only to be busy with it. Just reading something new in some way related to her job always does its trick. And it was the same that time, since she could read about something she have never did before, as the drawer she opened wasn't investigated by her ever.

As one is enjoying what he is doing, clock can be brutally fast in most of times. It wasn't different in Judy's case. At some point phone's ring tone interrupted bunny reading in silence interesting files. It seemed for her only around sixty seconds have passed, but in fact it was five minutes. Judy was really hoping to see in a second that Gazelle is caling her. But star wasn't on the other side. It was her sister.

"Why hello?" Judy asked as soon as she answered. She didn't expect her to be an animal who's calling her.

"Judy! What, you ain't glad you hear me?"

"Nothing like that! Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind. Listen. Parents would love to see you in BunnyBurrow they are saying. Planning to pay us a visit soon?"

"Well... I think I don't really have time now. Things are about to get more intense I suppose. Don't get me wrong. I would love to, but I can't. It's not like I don't want to see you or something"

"Yeah. About that. Here's another reason I'm calling. You actually are going to see me anyway, even if not coming to us"

"You wanna go to Zootopia?"

"Exactly! I want to spend some time with you, Gelle, Alan, Nick. With basically all of you! And not mentioning even this handsome fox... Is he going to be with you anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I think so. Wait! Are you really that crazy on that fox?"

"Well, my sister got herself a fox as a partner, so why would I be with a one as well? Guess we are having something in common with that, sis"

"You better think about it some more"

"Why?! I don't want to be worse than you!"

"Somethings about you won't change ever, will they?" Judy giggled.

"I don't know. Let me know if it won't be a problem for you if I decide to come around"

"Why would it be?"

"Exactly! I won't be in department too long. I mean, only with Benny for sure. Guess I will stay at Gazelle's villa most of that time. As so as you two were doing before!"

"Yeah..." That moment bunny thought about Gazelle and how it's going to be with her, since star haven't texted her back yet "It's up to you, you know"

"You know, primarily I wanted to go to Zootopia to then take both of you to BunnyBurrow with me. Nick also would pay us a visit here! Maybe this weekend? At least one day maybe?" Sister's proposition seemed to be not bad at all since Judy felt it's time to pay her family a visit anyway. But at the same time another thing has occurred. Since she didn't know what she's standing on in terms of her relations with Gazelle, she didn't know what they are going to do during this weekend. It would be a good time to try talk with this good friend of their. But... Maybe it's not as bad as Bunny fears it is? Maybe Gazelle just needed to cool her head down after it got, maybe a bit too unduly, boiled because of anger? She wasn't sure, and she had a feeling it's a best idea to make sure everything is okay before leaving Zootopia to spend great time with her family.

"I'm sure as soon as we will have some more of free time we will, don't worry"

"So... Since I coming over to you, could you do something for me...?"

"What is it?"

"May you make sure I could see Benny as arriving? I really want him bad I think... I'm feeling like I'm in love!"

"You better rethink that idea. Seriously"

"Why?"

"Because from what I hear he's pretty deep into criminal underworld"

"And...?"

"And I'm worried about you, Sammie!"

"Since when you started worrying about me?"

"Since you are my sister!"

"Heh. Don't worry about me. I need to just fool around with him first anyway. Guess won't become a couple right away"

"We will see... So, what time at you want to come around tomorrow?"

"Guess will call you again when be waiting for a train"

"Hey! If we are already talking, Sam..."

And the talk continued. Sisters from this point on continued talking about things sisters usually talk about. Such obvious thing as topic of boys was still rolling. Judy had nothing against this getting longer and longer talk, which let herself stop worrying about anything else.

 _Several hours later, at the evening_

Both animals of detective couple were doing their own things without each other. Neither Judy nor Nick wanted to find another half of their, believing time will heal wounds. But what wounds exactly? Nick only stated and made it clear he don't like fact Judy interrogated Alan without letting him to know she's going to do it without him and what star's reaction was as his girlfriend let her hear her plan. Bunny saw nothing wrong in it on the other hand. It's not a time to judge who is right, because it doesn't matter at this point. But there is one thing both of them, as so as Gazelle, can agree at. Everyone has overreacted. Gelle to fact Judy had such talk with Alan, Nick to a fact his girlfriend did it without consulting it further with him and Judy to fact her boyfriend says she's wrong. Since it's evening, bunny finally decided to go back to office to see Nick. Her desire of him escalated greatly since last time he saw him and left their office after they were yelling at each other. And she was hoping to find Nick in as great hunger of hers as she was feeling about him that moment.

Bunny slowly opened office door. She spoke out loudly his name once as doing that. Then, when she closed door, she did the same thing once more. But there was no answer. It seemed he isn't here. This caused Judy to feel how void inside her got created and started expanding.

Feelings boiling slowly inside her had nothing to do with it, but bunny could feel how she was tired that moment. Maybe weather caused her to make her drained faster than she usually gets? She didn't care about the reason. She did care about the result rather, and feeling that she's probably going to stay here for night instead of in Gazelle's villa, since star haven't texted her back at all, she grabbed her clothes she has put in wardrobe to sleep in them as being here and decided to take a shower already.

Bunny didn't notice it, but before moment water started flowing down on her, shower base was already wet. Like someone has taken shower just recently. And this someone must have been Nick, since only he has access to this office beside her. But if he just showered himself, why he isn't in office? Judy didn't care about it, since she haven't spotted it.

When only put on her oversized a bit top along with fresh knickers, bunny decided it's finally time to try make contact with her boyfriend. As opened door to go for her mobile she left on the table, it turned out she won't have to call him, because predator with red coat appeared. He got rid of his officer suit and was wearing clothes he's wearing as sleeping on bed he was sitting on right now. Judy felt some kind of relief when spotted he is back.

"Nicky?" Bunny showed her surprise "Where have you been?"

"I can ask you the same thing" Fox like without any emotions spoken.

"I mean why you were out in clothes like this!"

"Just wanted to see if soda machine we have around here still works. Nothing interesting to buy, but whatever" At that moment, bunny joined Nick, taking a seat next to him "I've been waiting for you here for some hours, you know..." He added once she sat next to his lap. From this point talk continued getting more... awkward in some way. But not for long.

"Huh? You should have called me or something then"

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, really. Was wandering a bit around place" Judy started dangling her legs now "Talking with Clawhauser, calling Sam... And how about you?"

"Since I was waiting for you for few hours even without you showing around, I decided to go with some friends out to patrol the city. Even then had mobile on me, in case you wanted something from me... You had not"

"Hey! Don't make me look cold now. You could call me as well, you know?"

"Well..."

"No matter" Now bunny reached her fluffy paw to put it on his leg "Let's just forget about this day. It was pretty... botched. We... We argued because of our job... Again" Hearing what she's saying and feeling her soft touch over his knee, fox decided to lift his girlfriend up and push her against his chest.

"Let's forget about it, like you said. Just things of past"

"Okay..." Judy whispered as wrapping her paws around his neck "I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"Don't worry. That never happened"

"I love you Nick"

"I love you too, Carrots" After this words of Nick, Judy pulled her head away from his shoulder and then became kissing with him. Couple was taking their time when doing that, knowing that partner's lips taste even better than they expected them to taste that time.

"So..." Bunny started after a while of silence moment after they stopped kissing "What wanna do now?"

"Now?" Fox spoke, stood up with bunny hanging on him, holding her butt at the same time "Let's enjoy our time in bed together" Nick grabbed from drawer in kitchen door hanger they also got on office equipment. Short, but clear note on it mean to make sure no one will interrupt them - _Do not disturb_. After exposing this short note on the other side of door, fox locked it from inside and made his way to bed to first lay Judy down on it, doing the same thing with himself after a while. When laid down next to her, he instantly reached his paws for her and pushed her against his body once more. Judy sighed as hugging him back. Now the silence fell down. No one spoke a word for next minute, as both of them were enjoying this simple laying with each other after day full of interesting things happening. Despite fact she loved how slow her heart started beating, bunny decided to break up the silence. Because of her curiosity.

"I forgot to ask you, you know" She interrupted Nick's slow trip into dream land "What this medic wanted from you? Showed you something interesting at that hospital?"

"Nothing really. Since Gazelle has been with us, he paid more of his attention to her. Guess he's crazy on her point. But he mentioned something really interesting. He was saying something about mastermind criminal he knows and may help us, blah blah... He's going to come here around tomorrow anyway. You can ask him yourself then"

"Speaking of Gazelle..."

"Guess you made her pissed. You would also be if someone did something to me I don't like, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah..." Judy sighed deeply right again "I would..." Seeing that his bunny regrets what happened, detective fox decided to not push on her anymore by cutting out their talk about star as soon as possible to don't let her think about her too much for now.

"But don't blame yourself, honey" He grabbed her ear and started rubbing it "Alan gave you his permission, right?"

"Mhmm..."

"Then Gazelle just overreacted"

"Overreacted or not, I have never seen her leaving someone without saying anything..."

"She's so sensitive and warm, you need to get that. She said nothing bad at you. Guess she needs some time to understand she can't blame you really for that. I think she doesn't even blame you at all"

"But... I texted her, you see. She haven't written back yet... Several hours have passed. She would definitely text me back if wasn't mad at me..."

"Stop self-blaming yourself. Just give her and yourself some time"

"Well..."

"Let's just forget about today. Tomorrow is a new day" After telling her he doesn't want to hear anything more about it, Nick threw blanket over him and stuck to him prey. Then, he kissed Judy's forehead, pushed her head to his chest again and relaxed all of his muscles "Sleep well, Carrots"

"Dream nicely, Nicky..." Judy burrowed her face in Nick chest's coat to then drop off.


	65. Break in the case - Part IV

_**Chapter 65: Break in the case - Part IV**_

No matter what was going on between Gazelle and detectives - duo of fox and bunny had prioritized each other higher than that for now. Spending this time together, listening in silence how partner breathes slowly and his heart beats. No wonder couple has dropped off without any problems. This sleep of their wasn't so relaxing and deep only because of feeling of being tired they had as falling asleep, but also, and mostly, because this act was longed-for. Well, not sleeping itself, but everything what was related to partner. Warmth, soft wraps around them, delicate touch and kisses. Basically - just presence of their love.

In all of that, Judy didn't even bother herself to tell Nick some more interesting things she was doing and happened while both were doing their own things. One of things she could, but have not, mention to her boyfriend was definitely Sam's call. A thing she was coming for around next day is one thing, but her attitude towards Benjamin is... something rather interesting. Definitely something Judy wouldn't have suspected her sister of some weeks ago. What it is going to be? Bunny didn't think ask herself this question even once as falling asleep.

 _The next day, at the morning_

Knock, knock. Knock, knock. Knocking stopped, to then let the phone's vibrations be heard out of the silence. Then, someone on the other side started knocking again, despite door hanger with note hanging on its handle. It's obvious it's either Samantha or Benjamin at this point, since both of them were planning to pay duo a visit. But neither Nick nor Judy were awakened to see who's outside. Or at least to hear it. But at some point, not so loud knocks resonating constantly made one of detectives awake. And it was prey with long ears. She slowly headed into direction from which she could hear noise soo irritating for her in some way already. When finally opened, and after rubbing her eyes when reached door with shuffle walk, she could see Samantha was a one who made it first and arrived already.

"Sam?" Still sleepy Judy asked when looked at her sister standing with luggage "What, you have picked and caught a night train that you are already here or what?"

"Don't tell me you have been sleeping way up until this hour! And at your work place!"

"Is there anything wrong about this?"

"Hey! I mean nothing like that!" Sam now pulled her baggage with wheels inside as walking in as well "I meant nothing offensive"

"I know, I know..." Judy yawned as she closed door.

"Don't tell me..." Now detective's sister spotted sleeping fox with his chest and belly naked "Does foxes look sooo cute all the time when they are sleeping?"

"You calling your sis' boyfriend cute?" She joined another bunny in watching sleeping Nick from the distance.

"No, I'm calling foxes in general cute"

"Guess that Benjamin have made you feeling so... Come here, you little dummy" Now Judy wrapped her paws around her neck.

"I'm not a dummy! And definitely not little..." Bunny dropped her baggage from paw and hugged sister back "I bet I'm taller than you"

"Oh no, you are not!" Now Judy grabbed sister's shoulders and pushed them down a bit "Stay still" She added when walked behind her and turned around to be back-to-back with her. Now she has put paw on tips of both heads, trying in this way to tell who's taller "Impossible. Can you really be as tall as me? Don't be standing on your toes!"

"I'm not, you know" Judy once again have put paw on her head to see if also this time she will get the same result. As soon as she felt that her fingers are placed higher as soon as she rested them on Sam's head, she turned around and instantly looked down to see sister's feet. Slightly, but Sam was standing on her toes.

"Hey! Yes, you are not..."

"No matter. We both are short anyway"

"Maybe... But you know what they are saying - small things are beautiful"

"Oh, stop saying such foolish things!" Now Sam grabbed her luggage and pulled it next to table to put it standing next to its leg "Gazelle for example. She's pretty big. Not only tall, but biiiig!"

"You think so only because we, bunnies, are so tiny"

"Nah. She's tall anyway, even when compared to Alan. Speaking of her and him... How are they doing?"

"Well..." After a while of silence Judy grabbed one of her ears she dropped moment ago "I dunno. I guess they are doing fine"

"You dunno? You need to guess how as close to you friend as Gazelle is, is doing?" Having no idea of answering something what would make Samantha thinking everything is okay, Judy decided to tell her sister the truth.

"Ehhhhh... That's because she have left yesterday without saying anything..."

"Why? Could she really?"

"Yeah... You know, she got mad at me because I used Alan as our informer. You know, source of information we might need He knows not so little about happenings from that day. So, I've decided to talk with him. While Gelle has stated before she doesn't want me to do it..."

"Pff... Really? And let me guess - you blame yourself for that now, don't you?"

"Ehhhh..." Judy only sighed, taking a seat at the table while Sam was standing next to it.

"Don't worry. You know how forgiving she is. She doesn't like to be argued with her friends, I'm betting on that! Guess even if Alan had hurt her, she would forgive him without any problems. I thought you knew that"

"Yeah, yeah... But I have never seen her doing something like... like yesterday. I tried to text her. She haven't texted back yet..."

"Don't you worry too much, sis. The time will tell. Maybe she's going to call you today, or maybe even will come herself? Who knows. And I mean - just look outside through the window!" Hearing this, Judy in fact turned her head to look into its direction. She instantly started marveling at the sunlight and just a sight of outside with this nice weather in general. Sleepy still Judy noticed the weather was nothing less than day before "You can't be sad or worried too much with that beautiful sky and sun!" Sam added "I can't wait to see how wonderful this day might be! And it surelly will be!"

"Heh... And that's because of Benjamin only, right?"

"It's not my fault his derpy smile and way he's reacting when someone says pretty much anything has been stuck in my head. But no matter. You better look at yourself. You are completely lifeless right now!"

"Lifeless...?"

"Yeah, exactly! Maybe, despite fact it's pretty late hour to be just awake, you haven't even fully woke up yet. You need something to punch you right out of this sleepiness" As saying that, Sam made her way to the fridge to see what of goods are inside. She jumped on the counter next to it, to access fridge itself easier.

"Speaking of the hour..." Now detective bunny grabbed her phone and decided to check the hour, being curious about it. She got shocked when saw digital representation of moment of the day on her phone's wallpaper "No! It can't be that late already! It's... It's 1 p.m.?! Oh my, oh my, I hope Benjamin hasn't come around yet and hasn't bounced off the door..." When heard her sister mentioned Benjamin, Samantha turned around and looked at her.

"I better hope Benny will be here today... You know"

"Don't worry. He will. I guess...?"

"Well..." Sam came back with her head and eyes to fridge, turning herself into its direction "I'm guessing that this shock you just experienced pushed the sleep out of your eyelids, but I'm gonna prepare you something to make you feel even more awoken anyway" As saying that, Samantha continued fishing around with her paws and head inside the fridge.

"I can't wait to see what you mean..." Said another bunny and yawned.

"Aha! I knew I would find a bottle" Now Sam pulled out glass bottle full of fresh milk. Then, she closed the fridge and made her way to one of kitchen cabinets to start looking for another thing she needed to collect to prepare Judy what she wanted.

"Which is bottle of...?" Judy hadn't seen what was it at that moment.

"You won't get disappointed, trust me. And... Here we have it!" Now she pulled out a box of cocoa powder "Guess you have many things in here"

"Hey! Milk and... That's a brilliant idea!" Judy leaped off chair as she decided to help her sister "Damn, Sammie. Sometimes you are using this thing under your ears"

"Hey! Not only sometimes! Maybe... Definitely at least once a day"

Now, Judy pulled out special pot and put it on induction hob. Then, she opened bottle to then pour its contains inside it. She started cooking it when sister of hers pulled out two mugs and put on bottom of each two spoons of powder. While milk was getting hotter and hotter, Judy referred to fact how she, along with Sam, was drinking cocoa almost every day when was living in BunnyBurrow and was a tiny bunny.

"I hope it will taste as great as a one we used to be drinking every evening... Remember that outstanding taste of it?"

"Damn I do! Maybe it was just cocoa mother was buying or the way she was serving it. Our mother knows many tricks in the kitchen. She becomes real magician once put on her the pink _kiss your mum_ apron... Ehhh... I miss our childhood sometimes"

"Yeah... Me too. Remember those all nights we were spending on discussing about basically anything what we thought about?"

"Of course I do! So many things have changed since then... We stopped spending that much time together, mainly because you have moved out. You got yourself great job and boyfriend, pretty handsome one by the way... And I'm still without anything of this. Despite fact I'm older... Well, maybe this will change today? I'm feeling Imma on a great way to be getting myself my own fox as well!"

"Who knows"

"You know... While we are talking about our childhood. Remember what we were doing last time I was here? I was feeling like went back to the past. You know - like thanks to time machine"

"You mean us cuddling and you kissing me?"

"Exac... Wait! Oh my...!" Samantha now started whispering "Isn't Nick listening to us right now?!" She asked with fear in her voice as looking at sleeping boyfriend of her sister "He's sly enough to be pretending he's sleeping that nicely. He's good actor as well"

"He's a sly fox, I know. But is he listening to us...?" Judy now started gazing at sleeping and turned to them with his back fox "I doubt that. I've been sleeping with him sooo many times. I know almost everything about his behavior in sleep. And I know how to tell if he's pretending. Sly fox, but not sly enough to deceive me"

"Guess that fox as boyfriend results you getting sly as well. Oh my, I can't imagine a fox listening to our conversation about our private things and about... about another fox I'm having crush on!"

"Listen, sis. I know how it feels when you find someone who's adorable and great animal in general. I was getting over this due to Nick. But... Don't you think you should ease up a bit?"

"Why would I? In situation like this - still finding excuses to don't try it any further, I'm in a cycle of being eternally alone. And I don't want that! You know what they are saying, right? Try everything!" Before answering her sister, Judy placed her paw on Sam's left shoulder and sighed.

"Listen. I know it's cool to have a boyfriend, but... Rethink it deeply, okay? You barely know this guy. You don't know what animal in fact he is. I do not know for sure as well. I don't want you get disappointed or upset if something happen. I mean... It's always better to be positively surprised than hardly disappointed. And... I love a fact you are single, Sammie. You still have time for me"

"I will always have time for you..." Now Sam wrapped her paws around sister's neck "Damn, now I remember why you were, and still are, the closest sister..."

"Heh. That's great to know" Judy hugged her back.

When preys were considered about each other the most at that moment, Nick opened his eyes and yawned. Since he was facing girls with his back, fox couldn't see that his girlfriend is hugging to her sister who already has arrived. Same thing for bunnies - they couldn't tell if he's up yet. Especially since he hadn't moved an inch before yawning. But when did so, he started stretching himself to then sit on the bed with blanket he was sleeping under covering his legs now. Samantha spotted that as first.

"Hey! Who's awake already. Good afternoon, sleepyhead" Girls stopped hugging from that moment.

"Good afternoon?" He started rubbing his eyes "What, are you fooling with me or..." Now he looked at the clock "Ewww... You are not... Hey! Benjamin wasn't here yet?"

"Nope. At least I didn't hear knocks any different than Sam's today"

"Luckily for us... It would be really embarrassing for me..."

"Don't worry, Nicky. I got awoke few minutes before you. Now it's official - we both are sleepyheads"

"I used to be on my feet much earlier, you know..."

"To be honest, me too. But not as early as you. I remember you picking me up on insane hours sometimes. But I know why and when it changed so much"

"I know it as well... We sleep much longer since we started sleeping together"

"Exactly!"

"Well... Better late than never" Now fox in just boxers got blanket off his legs, stood up and made his way to girls, being curious what they are doing "Huh? I can smell something. What are you doing here? Something worth fox's time?"

"Not really" Sam answered "Since all foxes are into crazier things than this. I mean, predator like you would drink cocoa? Pfff, really?"

"Wait, are you going to have cups of cocoa for only yourselves?!" Now Nick looked what's inside the pot "No way I'm not getting one for myself!"

"You will, don't worry"

"You better be right, Carrots. Because if I'm not..." Now he lifted his girlfriend up by grabbing her under both of her shoulders "You will be finally eaten by me!"

"Oh, Nicky" Bunny giggled "You are so cute when trying to act like dangerous predator" Now she started kissing with him. Samantha, who was watching all of this from aside, found this situation to be really... enjoyable. She sighed deeply and only thought about this fox in glasses, who was putting smile on her lips for several reasons.

Samantha's thoughts about that fox have coincidence with animal's arrival itself, because someone started knocking to the door. Bogo? Clawhauser? Maybe Jack? Samantha had no illusions about who it was - her crush.

"I will go and check who it is" She stated as soon as saw that couple in front of her stopped kissing and both of them looked at the door. Then, bunny made her way to open up "I guess milk is hot enough to pour it into cups" She added as she was getting further away while her sister jumped off Nick. While her sister with boyfriend were checking if it's time to prepare hot drinks, Samantha opened up. She got no disappointed with who she saw.

"Good afternoon, Mister Benny" She greeted him with a round smile.

"Oh, hey! You are this funny bunny! Sam! Heh...!" Medic started blushing a little, realizing she's still calling him like that. He also did something he usually does when feels awkwardly "I didn't expect you to be here, to be honest"

"So... Maybe you want me to leave then?"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"So come in already and don't fool around!" Sam giggled.

"Well, speaking of funny bunny, as looking at those two, have you ever thought what can result mix of a bunny and fox?" As coming in, fox with white glasses asked as pointing at couple which was standing in the kitchen. Sam turned around and looked at them as well, as they were pouring milk into three mugs and were too busy to mind medic at now "I was thinking about... Maybe funny? Or boxes?"

"Benny, what are you saying?" She was confused with fact how it wasn't making any sense for her "This sounded ridiculous!" Hearing that he actually made awful, at least for Samantha, joke, Benjamin started blushing even some more. He couldn't say anything without falter due to embarrassment he was feeling.

"Y-you know... I-I don't really... I m-mean..."

"Hey, stop explaining yourself!"

"I-I just w-wwwanna curl up and... die... y-you know..."

"Hey! I said stop that!" Now she looked at the couple again. They were still doing their things, talking at the same time. They haven't heard that "This dialogue has never occurred, okay? Let's just move on. I want you to talk with me about something more than just funny boxes, okay?" Seeing that he has problems with snapping himself out of this feeling, Samantha decided to grab his paw and pulled him deeper into office, making it easier for him to just move forward like nothing happened. Because nothing really happened in fact, but he just couldn't get it.

"Sorry for the mess and a fact we still aren't dressed" Nick greeted him as soon as milk was poured and medic himself got sat down at the table by Samantha.

"You call this a _mess_? Oh boy. Then you need to see what sometimes I have in my office. This doesn't look that bad at all!"

"Wanna drink with us?" Judy now asked.

"That depends on what you want to offer me"

"We have some hot milk left. And a ton of cocoa"

"No, no. I think I drank too much of hot things today. Like - four cups of coffee and two of tea? No, I will thank. But thanks for asking" When Benjamin was stating he wants nothing to drink, Nick and Judy sat at the table in front of him while carrying their hot cups, with some steam floating from it into thin air "You know, you seem like you just woke up"

"Yeah. Pretty embarrassing, we know"

"It's not, Nick. In fact - I'm so jealous! You think how long I can be sleeping with job like mine?" Now Samantha joined sitting at the table animals after collecting her cup from counter and sat next to medic "If Imma getting sleep longer than six hours - then it's probably Christmas time or something. But even then I need to be on my toes... Heh" Fox put hand behind his head and started scratching himself here "But enough about me. I've come here to tell you what I dug up. What I know about something or someone who may help us. Because... I'm sorry for yesterday, Nick. That I took you to hospital and told you literally nothing about my plans. I only gave you some of the files you needed and that's it. Maybe it's because I'm having no time to sit and think about everything peacefully, or rather it was Miss Gazelle going to my work place with me... I just lost my head that moment. Gazelle is one thing, but my behavior is another. Well... Now, I mean the moment you came back here with her, I started calling some animals if they know how to help me. Mainly - well-known to me thugs. And since my contact list is pretty... pretty long, it took me like an hour. Originally, I wanted to have you beside me while doing that. You would tell me something or hint me a bit if I hadn't known something. But...! I've dealt with it myself. I guess I'm binding too much right now. The thing is - I contacted someone who may prove very useful to you. I suspected this will end like this. I mean, he's known by me thug I will contact you with. The thing is... He's really dangerous. Even I sometimes fear him. But...! Since he owes me thing or two, he promised me he will look for something you may need and will contact me if had found something. And I'm afraid a bit, since I won't be able to join you when he decide to invite you to his place"

"Do we know him?"

"Yes, perhaps. Sure thing you have heard of him, Nick. His name is pretty misleading, especially about his size, but trust me - he knows his business. We are talking about Mr. Big"

"This guy? Tehhh... Last time I saw him it seemed he made a friend with Judy, so there will be no problem"

"Don't be so certain about it. Mr. Big has his odd behavior. Believe me I know... Even I can't be sure how he's going to greet me. Yesterday, I was a bit lucky. But how it will be when you come to him? I don't know. From what I heard he's not so happy when needs to pay a debt. Sure that he has honor. But... I dunno, man..."

"Don't worry. I bet he's going to be happy if see me paying him a visit" Judy was pretty confident about things being under their control "Just leave it to us"

"Let's hope it will be. What I'm talking about, it will be... I'm just too... Never mind. Any more info have you squeezed out of this fennec fox? I think he may tell you something important as well"

"He's my old friend. I don't want to push on him too hard. He will talk once he decides to"

"Speaking of him. Maybe I will go to check how he's doing?"

"Good idea, Carrots. I will go with you"

"Wait! Before you leave, may you Nick hand me that document I asked you to look for last time we met?"

"Oh, sure thing" Now detective fox stood up, put down his mug and made his way into one of the drawers they are placing their documents in usually "I've completely forgotten to look for it last day, but I'm sure I will find it in a moment"

While waiting in silence for another fox to find documents, Ben started looking around without a reason. His sight got crossed with Samantha's at some moment. He couldn't tell what it was, but instantly he felt like he's wanted by her. He even got hold of an impression that she would literally eat him if had an opportunity. This, combined with recalled situation of his bad joke he told moments ago, caused him to feel embarrassed for some reason he wasn't aware of.

"You know... I can't see it anywhere here" Nick interrupted this awkward for another fox moment "Hey, Carrots! Maybe you know... Oh wait... Now I remember..."

"What is it?" Judy asked her boyfriend.

"I think it is in Gazelle's place. We brought pretty many files to her house. It should be somewhere there, I think"

"Right..." Judy realized now that many boxes filled with files have been left in star's villa, since detectives were sure they will be going back to this place after meeting Jack. They were wrong it turned out, and now some files were missing in their office.

"Wait" Now Samantha added her sentence "This sounds sooo... odd. I know that not everything can be digitalized, but... Can't you have everything on your desktop, laptop or something like that? I've thought that paper documents are already replaced with their digitalized"

"You know, Sammie. We still have many things on paper. Sure - we are working on our laptops as well" Sister gave her an answer.

"I can retrieve this document for you, Ben" Nick stated "If you have time, of course. Reaching her home from here is going to take some time"

"Well... Unless someone calls me, I'm having free time for now I guess"

"It won't be a problem for you to wait here for me to bring it? I messed up... I should have brought it here yesterday"

"Don't worry. If my person staying here won't be a problem at all, I can wait here being as quiet as... Something what is really quiet... Heh" Medic started scratching his head.

"Okay. So..." Now Judy looked at her sister "Sam! You will take care of our guest while we do our job. Right?" She winked to her now, seeing Ben is looking away.

"Damn right!" She reacted.

"Having nothing against this, Benny?" Now prey asked fox himself.

"W-what? N... no... Not r-really" He tried to smile like nothing happened, but in fact one could say he felt not too confident in this situation. His red a bit cheeks were indicating that.

"So..." Nick also knew what Judy got on her mind when suggesting them to stay with each other now "Let's be on our way now, Carrots"

"Okkie!" Bunny answered and made her way, along with Nick, into exit. When door only closed, fox looked at bunny who was sitting next to him and was looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Heh... They really left us" He said after a while of looking around shakily.

"Is this..." Now she slid her paw along his leg "...a bad thing...?"

"No! I'm not saying anything like that!"

 _At the same time, on the other side of the door_

"Damn, she must really have strong bone on him, right?" Nick asked as soon as they left their office.

"Better for her if it turns he's taken already I think"

"And why so?"

"Because just think about one fact. Maybe we don't feel it at all, because we are working together, but working almost 24/7 partner isn't the best thing. She won't have time for her, she will be too worried about him, then she may even suspect him for lacking feeling of love... I don't know"

"Nah. Exaggeration. How can you know how their relationship might look like? To be honest, they are making pretty nice duo. At least it's better than I expected it to be. But it doesn't matter right now. We should do our things, right?"

"Right. But... What you have on your mind?"

"Well, paying Gazelle a visit first to retrieve the damned file to don't let him wait too long, right? Then talk with Finnick or something"

"So I guess I can go to talk with him already"

"And why so? I said we are going to Gelle first, right?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, we work as a team. And I mean - she's our friend, like come on!" Hearing that, Judy dropped her head and sighed.

"I don't feel this... If she's really mad at me, I would rather stay here than see her today..."

"Are you afraid, Carrots?" Now he knelt next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well... A bit..."

"Yeah. I can feel that as well" Fox added after a while of massaging her shoulder "You are tensed again!"

"That's because... I don't know..."

"Listen, if you don't want to go, then fine. I will go myself. I don't wanna push on you, but if I were you, I would rather go and see her. Have a talk or something"

"Let's stick to plan A, which says I'm about to see how Finnick is doing while you will be on your way to Gelle's place. Okay?"

"Okkie" Now, Nick kissed her cheek and stood up from kneeling position. Bunny wished him good luck with encounter between him and Gazelle which was going to happen soon. Fox only laughed at that, making it clear that there is nothing to be afraid of and there is no need of wishing him luck. Then, he turned around and knelt before Judy again. After that he kissed her forehead. Then, hurried fox left, being aware of fact that Benjmain may be called any moment and will need to leave department before receiving key file he needed from Nick's paws.

 _Some time later_

Judy has checked what was, or rather what wasn't, happening with Finnick. She showed him she hadn't came to him to push on him. She treated him like a great friend of hers, having even a bit friendly talk with him. But something was in the air still. And this something was Finnick's uncertainty combined with lostness. Despite fact of that, fennec also seemed to be appreciating situation where he has someone to have an honest talk with. But... this talk wasn't about something what would help detectives at all. When only spotted that Finnick hadn't snapped out of his confusion that moment, Judy decided to not ask about anything related with a reason he was sitting here.

Now, as leaving fox just for himself, being aware of a fact he still needs some more time of peace, Judy came across her boyfriend. Was he back here that fast, or rather she was doing thing she was agreed him she will do so long?

"Hey! You are back!" Bunny waved to him when saw him walking in the distance "Already? And have found what was looking for?" Now, he came close enough to her to let her see he has something in his right paw. It was document medic have asked him for a day ago.

"Yeah. Wasn't that hard to find it" Fox along with bunny headed to office to finally give their partner what he was asking for.

"And...? How it was?" Judy wanted to know something more before rejoining another fox and her sister.

"You mean Gelle?"

"Mhmm..."

"Heh. Don't you worry. I pity you that didn't come with me. You would feel much better now!"

"Was it that cool?"

"Damn it was! She looked nothing like angry or mad. She was the same, loving and peaceful Gazelle we all know and love. Seriously. She greeted me with a hug, then offered something to drink and was almost begging me to stay with them some longer. Everything was like it should be. She was even surprised we haven't come to her place yesterday. But now, tell me about my friend"

"Finnick? He's fine, but he still needs some time"

"Maybe I will go to talk with him as well? How about that?"

"You see, I think you shouldn't. Sure, if you want to, go and talk with him. But I guess he's good with himself as he is right now. Anyway, did I really spend enough time with him to let you already be back? Or you turned on sirens?"

"Yeah, about that"

"Nick! Don't do that again"

"I didn't, okay? You just really overstayed with Finnick"

"You know. While was sitting with him, more exactly in a moment I realized he doesn't want to say anything, I started wondering... What do we do now? Since he hasn't told us something more we can work with"

"Now? Well, I guess we will be waiting for Big to call Ben to then the latter call us. And for Finnick to talk finally" After these words, couple reached their office. But moment before fox pushed the handle, bunny stopped him, wanting to now ask him one more question.

"Wait a second, Nicky" She said as grabbing his paw.

"What is it, you cuttie?"

"You know... You were right, sly fox..." Now she grabbed her shoulder with her free paw "I'm pretty tensed... Maybe... Maybe a massage tonight?"

"How about you massaging me for once, huh?"

"I have been already. And you remember how it ended..." She added as blushing.

"You only massaged me once. How about redeeming yourself?"

"I'm tensed here, right? Do good enough and I will do the same for you. And who knows, maybe it will end like last time"

"Oh no. Our next close act will go on differently. Definitely differently, sweetheart"

"If have something planned for me already, then you may restrict your resistance and massage me, then. Okkie?"

"With Sam aside?"

"Why not? Maybe she would also love magic of your paws"

"Are you really prone to let me massage bunny other than you?"

"Well, she's my sister, right?"

"But I'm not your slave!"

"Don't wanna massage this shoulders? Not saying anything about tail and thing under it"

"We will see, dumb bunny" Now Nick pushed handle and entered office with Judy holding his paw. Benjamin was still present, and seemed to be having nice time with detective's sister. They were sitting... on the ground. But what was a reason? Bunny was facing fox with her back, while he was holding his both paws on her shoulders from behind. He looked like he was pushing on them. Maybe he was stretching Samantha?

"Woah, hey" Nick started "I hope we didn't interrupt you... something"

"Heh... Not really" Benjamin seemed to be blushing a bit, but he answered as a first one "You see... I just..." He was trying to say something as standing up. Since he had nothing to say, or rather he couldn't say anything, Samantha decided to get him out of this situation and spoke for him, seeing he's speechless, even despite fact he shouldn't because situation itself wasn't that strange.

"You see, I have been having backache for several days now. It was just killing me! And since our, I mean your, guest is a medic... I thought it might be good idea to ask him if he can do something with it"

"See? Nothing strange w-was here... Heh!"

"Thanks, Benny. You really know your business" Samantha winked to him as get up of the ground.

"Shame on me if I didn't know such essential things. I'm medic after all. Hey, have that file for me by the way?"

"Of course. Here you have it" Nick handed some sheets of paper in sleeve.

"Thanks. Now I guess I have all I need for now" After taking closer look at documents, medic made his way out, saying goodbye before trying to leave.

"Hey! You are leaving already?" With disappointment in her voice Samantha asked.

"Yeah. I've got few calls already, but since I was taking care of someone, namely one bunny, they bounced off. Better get back to job. We will be in touch. I will let you know when Mister Big be ready. See you soon!"

"Bye..." Samantha waved to him while sending him lovely gaze. He smiled at her back and then closed door. Detective's sister sighed after a while, while holding her paws pushed against chest.

"Really have been suffering from back pain?" Judy now asked, while her boyfriend disappeared behind bathroom's door to refresh himself with cold water "You lied with that, hasn't you?"

"Well, a bit. But I feel better now! Much better! You have no idea how his paws made me feel soo good!"

"Believe me I know how it feels to be taken care by fox and his paws" Now Judy spoke louder "Am I right, Nicky? You gonna prove me you also know how to massage, right?" As saying that, Judy laid herself down with her belly on the bed.

"I've proven that few times before, haven't I?" Now fox walked out from bathroom with towel on his face. He was wiping his face and fur with it.

"You have, but you're gonna prove this one more time. And Samantha says she wants to feel herself if you are really as good as I'm saying"

"Judy!" Sam giggled when heard that.

"What? Don't you wanna try him out as well?"

"If you will share him with me... Why not?"

"So just come here and lay down as well" Samantha did what her sister asked for.

"Ehhh..." Nick sighed as throwing towel away "What have I done to deserve that fate?"

"You better stop it now! If you will do good enough, maybe we will massage you as well. Imagine that - four bunny paws at the same time"

"Well... Who out of your two is first, then?" Nick knelt on the bed, behind bunny's legs and was ready to take care of Judy and Samantha at the same time.


End file.
